La flor del destino universal
by VMCG93
Summary: Una simple flor azul no solo decidirá el destino de 2 especies tan diferentes entre si, si no, tambien cambiara el destino de todas las especies de toda la galaxia. Esta es una historia que mezcla HIE (Humanos en Equestria), con POE (Ponys en la tierra). Oh y si, esta historia comienza como una de zombis asi que, quedan advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Cuando la naturaleza se enoja, se enoja de verdad.**_

 **(En este momento de la historia esta a mitad de temporada de la temporada 1)**

 **(Y que al parecer es un 2 años y medio hasta que llegue a al menos al episodio 13 de la sexta temporada)**

 **(Si esta vez se mantendrán como los ponys que conocemos)**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Ponyville, Equestria**

 **Muy pero muy temprano en la mañana**

(Bostezo)

-"Que estamos haciendo tan temprano aquí Twilight?", pregunto Spike todo cansado montado encima de la espalda de Twilight.

 **(Y si, no voy a perder mi tiempo describiendo a las mane six en estos momentos porque, no viene al caso, todos sabemos quienes son en su forma normal)**

-"Ya te lo dije Spike, vamos a recoger unas cuantas muestras de la flor "Broma Venenosa" y saber como es que nos cambio a todas", dije yo como miraba un mapa que me dio Zecora de donde estaba distribuida en el bosque Everfree esa flor.

-"Pero a caso no hay libros al respecto?", pregunto Spike algo irritado ya que no lo habia dejado dormir tanto como el quería.

-"Si los hay, pero solo menciona como curar sus efectos o cuando fue la primera vez que alguien tuvo contacto con ella, no como hace lo que hace con exactitud y yo vengo a ser la primera en saber como lo hace"; dije yo toda emocionada.

-"Ok, pero porque teníamos que venir tan temprano", dijo eso ya un poco mas despierto pero eso si, aun algo irritado.

Pero creo que ignore su pregunta como encontré el claro donde estaban las flores en primer lugar.

Pero en lugar de flores, solo encontré, un claro sin ninguna flor en ella.

Y eso que segui el mapa de Zecora sin saltarme nada.

-"Eh Twilight, porque te quedas mirando un claro vacio?", pregunto Spike.

-"Es que aquí se supone que este era nuestro destino", dije yo.

-"Oh, en serio, entonces porque no hay nada aquí?", pregunto Spike.

-"No lo se, pero si no es aquí…", dije eso y luego pensé en algo muy posible que, "…..creo que hasta podríamos haber llegado justo cuando la planta ya habia florecido cuando sucedió nuestro incidente con Zecora, y que despues de varias semanas desde lo ocurrido, esas flores ya se hayan marchitado porque talvez sea una planta con una expectativa de vida muy baja", dije yo.

Porque esa era la opción mas lógica.

-"Entonces la flor se extinguio?", pregunto Spike.

-"No Spike, si la flor se extingue asi de rápido de seguro tiene una forma de esparcirse por la zona aun mas rápido, es simple lógica, porque si la planta no se esparciera tan rápido, obviamente se extinguiría y esa flor ya ha existido por varios años según los pocos libros que hablan de ella", dije yo.

-"Pero entonces si no esta aquí, en donde esta?", pregunto Spike.

-"No lo se Spike, pero sera mejor que le pidamos ayuda a Zecora haber si nos ayuda a encontrar la flor, porque despues de todo, ella parece conocer el Everfree como la punta de su pezuña", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Spike.

Y entonces nos fuimos a buscar la ayuda de Zecora.

-..-…-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..

Pero nunca encontraron la flor que querían investigar y con el pasar del tiempo surgieron otras cosas como…

La liberación de Discord, la boda real, su ascenso a alicornio, el resurgimiento del reino de cristal, su lucha contra Tirek y su lucha con Starlight Glimmer atravez del tiempo.

Hizo que se olvidara de esa flor.

Pero sin que ella hubiera sabido.

La flor se fue de ese mundo.

A otro mundo donde causara mas que solo melenas locas, lenguas hinchadas, voces gruesas, encogimiento y cuernos flácidos.

Y que es habitada por unos seres muy curiosos que les gustan jugar a ser dioses y que creen que estan por encima de la naturaleza.

Pero pronto verán que.

Ellos no son nada a lo que sera capaz de hacer la naturaleza con ellos.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **29 de febrero del 2016**

 **4:00 pm**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **El Cambodromo (Es una zona al norte de la ciudad, si quieren búsquenlo en google maps)**

Oh si, mírenme, aquí en el carnaval, en el parque que mide mas de 3 barrios y que fue construido para celebrar el carnaval y otras cosas, si que me estoy divirtiendo bailando y bebiendo…

Eso diría si estuviera aquí con amigos…oh….con familia aquí, oh siquiera me importara salir aquí, pero….no.

Oh quien soy yo se preguntaran.

Y quién es ese chico medio gordito, moreno, que usa lentes, de pelo negro totalmente despeinado y que se nota que no se afeitado en una semana, atiendo un kiosco vendiendo cerveza a los que si se divierten con una polera roja con el logotipo de la marca de cerveza mas popular en Bolivia en ella?

Mientras a su alrededor se ve gente divirtiéndose y escuchando música a todo volumen?

Bueno, ese soy yo, mi nombre?

Bueno, me llamo Victor Castedo.

Si, un pobre chico de 22 años que a pesar de que sabe ingles y maneja mas o menos la computadora y que aun estudia en la universidad, tiene un miserable trabajo vendiendo cerveza para seguir pagando su universidad

No me malinterpreten, este es un trabajo temporal gracias a Dios y que me dara lo suficiente para pagar las mensualidades de mi universidad por los próximos 2 meses hasta que salga algo mejor.

Pero, odio a cada segundo que me hagan trabajar en los 3 dias del carnaval que son feriados.

Si.

Trabajar los 3 feriados seguidos.

De 12 pm a 3am

Si, sobre explotación en su máxima expresión.

Al menos me pagaran un buen dinero por esto.

-"Hey…..tu chico de la cerveza…..dame 3 latas mas….antes de que me vaya a casa", decia uno de los que festejaban, claramente ebrio y con dinero en su mano y con las llaves de su auto en la otra mano.

Y bueno, bajo cualquier circunstancia no le venderia a alguien que se va a ir conduciendo ebrio a su casa…..

Pero….

Nos pagan por cada cerveza que vendamos asi que….

-"Tome señor que las disfrute"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada mientras le entregaba las 3 cervezas.

El tipo me dio el dinero y agarro las latas.

-"Gracias chico…(hip)", dijo como se alejo feliz bebiendo su cerveza y en el camino le dio una nalgada a una chica que bailaba por ahí.

Pero la chica en vez de molestarse se volteo y lo beso.

Y la chica en si era muy bonita, le agarro una de las cervezas y lo siguió.

Entonces al tipo ese lo vi dirigirse junto con esa chica a una camioneta muy costosa.

(Suspiro)

Maldito tipo con suerte.

Porque las cosas…no pueden ser diferentes y yo poder tener tanto poder por una vez?

-"Castedo se nos acabo la cerveza, ve a buscar mas en el camión estacionada en la avenida!"; grito mi jefe.

Que el maldito estaba solo vigilándonos, porque en si yo no era el único vendiendo, y a la vez viendo su celular.

Hijo puta.

Al menos muestra que estas trabajando.

Y no le digo nada…porque soy muy pasivo, y se podria decir que soy como el Ned Flander de la vida real, ya saben el que soportaba tantas cosas malas y se mantenía todo positivo, ese era yo.

Bueno me dirigo a la avenida y solo veo a gente con dinero bebiendo hasta no poder mas.

Y bailando por ahí.

Joder.

Maldita gente con dinero, me gustaría saber lo que se siente tener dinero por una vez en mi vida, pensé todo enojado mientras abria el camión con la cerveza adentro.

Saque con dificultad 5 cajas con una carretilla pero en el camino note algo peculiar.

Tallos de flores creciendo en el pasto.

Y lo raro es que.

Esos no estaban ahí antes….

De donde habran salido?

(Crack)

Mierda, en mi distracción no me di cuenta que una de las cajas se me callo de la carretilla.

Y cayó justo en el pasto a lado de esos tallos.

Por suerte son latas asi que no se abrieron ninguna.

Uff que suerte.

Mientras recogia la caja y la ponía en la carretilla.

Vi que los tallos de esas flores empezaban a florecer.

Pero en fin, tenia un trabajo que hacer.

Y no tenia tiempo de admirar a esas flores que aparecieron de repente florecer.

Pero a penas doy unos 6 pasos y percibo algo en el ambiente.

Y de repente todo se esta empezando a envolverse en una neblina azul.

Pero que carajo?

La música se detiene.

Empiezo a sentir como si me faltara el aire y solo puedo sentir esa neblina azul entrando en mis pulmones.

Y sabe como si estuviera tomando medicamentos agrios para la tos, asi de feo.

 **TOS TOS TOS**

Se comienza a escuchar a la gente toser por ahí.

Pero la neblina es tan densa que apenas puedo ver a un metro delante de mi.

Pero para mi la falta de oxigeno ya es mucha y caigo al suelo tratando de respirar algo de oxigeno, por suerte mis lentes no salieron volando cuando cai.

Pero en si ahora en el pasto puedo ver esa flor.

Era una flor azul.

Era, muy brillante y de un calor azul muy extraño, casi como de caricatura.

Pero eso no importaba.

Solo me concentre en tratar de respirar y evitar desmayarme por la falta de oxigeno.

Pero despues de unos segundos que parecieron horas para mi.

La neblina se disipo.

Y con ello, pude respirar de nuevo.

-"Pero que mierda fue eso?", pregunte yo aun esforzándome por respirar y levantándome del suelo.

(La música se había reiniciado misteriosamente para este punto)

Pero al mirar a mi alrededor todo lo veo borroso.

Putos lentes, seguro se empañaron con la neblina.

 **ARGGGH!**

 **Ahhhhhhh!**

 **AYUDAAAA!**

Pero que son esos gritos?

Me quito rápidamente mis lentes para limpiarlos pero todo nervioso en el proceso se me caen y puedo notar que….

Puedo ver sin mis lentes.

Pero juro por Dios que me hubiera gustado no ver lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

Por toda la avenida central donde se hacen los desfiles en el cambodromo, veo personas que estan cubiertas en gran parte de su cuerpo por flores azules y que estan paradas sin moverse.

Pero se nota muy bien que muchas de ellas sus cuerpos han cambiado, algunos sus mandíbulas se han agrandado y se pueden ver que tienen dientes de depredador.

A otros que les han crecido garras o que directamente sus manos se convirtieron en cuchillas echas de hueso.

Y algunas personas ya sin cambios como yo creo moverlos o hablarles.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era lo que se veía afuera de la avenida principal, mas bien en los alrededores del lugar.

Se los veía a estas personas con estas descripciones atacar a las personas que no tenian ningun cambio.

Joder hasta podía ver que algunos perros tambien habían mutado y eran mas grandes y se los veía mas feroces, eso si, tambien estaban cubiertas la mayoría de su piel por esas flores azules.

Se los veía como desgarraban a las personas o se las comían vivas.

Y yo.

Yo estaba entre las afueras del cambodromo y la avenida central de este.

Yo me pellizcaba para saber si esto no era un sueño.

Pero lastimosamente.

No era un sueño.

Era real.

Y si esto es lo que creo que es?

Gente mutada atacando a gente normal?

Esto es un apocalipsis zombie?

Me tallaba los ojos para ver si en serio lo que veía era real.

Pero ademas de ver a esa gente siendo devorada, tambien escuchaba choques de autos y explosiones.

Y yo preferí acercarme lentamente hacia donde estos…"zombies" no se movían.

Y bueno, puede que muchos en esta situación se encontraran temerosos, llorando de miedo.

Pero yo no.

Como fan de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con zombies.

Esto es un sueño.

Y voy a admitirlo ya.

(Venia uno de esos "zombies", directo hacia mi)

Casualmente era el mismo tipo que le vendi las cervezas de hace rato y con la cabeza decapitada de la chica que se fue con el en una de sus manos.

Y si era uno de esos que tenia las garras largas hechas de hueso.

(Y como arma, use una de esas cajas con varias latas de cerveza en ella)

(La sujete como un bate de béisbol)

Y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Con todas mis fuerzas le di en la cabeza.

Fue lo suficiente como para derribarlo pero no para matarlo.

Pero, creo que saltar lo mas alto que pueda y aterrizar con ambos pies en su cabeza reventándola en el proceso, fue mas que suficiente para matarlo.

Oh, si, y olvide decir una cosa.

(Sacudo mis pantalones de los restos de su cráneo)

Tanto bullyng hacia mi durante mi niñez y adolescencia, que mis padres hayan muerto recientemente por un maldito borracho en un asalto a mano armada y ser hijo único, y que lo único que me queda es una casa de mierda y mi perro dalmata y que la razón de porque estoy buscando trabajo en primer lugar es que el dinero del seguro se estaba acabando, pues todo eso….me ha dejado algo loco.

(Entonces busco en los bolsillos de este tipo y agarro sus llaves)

(Busco algo mas eficaz con que defenderme)

(Veo a un zombie policia que esta quieto en el centro del cambodromo, voy hacia el y le robo sus cosas, o sea su pistola y su macana, o porra)

-"Oh gracias cientos de videojuegos sangrientos por darme el estómago y la insensibilidad para soportar todo esto", digo con una sonrisa algo maniaca.

Creo que este momento se podria decir que…..ya puedo liberar toda mi ira y dolor acumulado todos estos años.

Agarro la macana y le doy un fuerte golpe al inmóvil policia zombie y le doy tantos golpes como para romperle la cabeza.

No me importa si hay gente sobreviviente a mi alrededor, porque despues de todo, estos sobrevivientes eran niños mimados de papa que estaban gastando cientos de dólares aquí para emborracharse y contagiarse una enfermedad venérea.

Pues, segui matando a todos los zombies que se encontraban quietos sin hacer nada.

Aunque en pleno frenesí de matanza y gore pude notar que, la única razón de porque estaban quietos estos zombies era algo muy extraño.

La única razón era porque estaban en el radio de escucha de la música del carnaval.

Y una vez apague la música, los zombies que rodeaban el cambodromo querían venir a por mi, si, para este punto note que era el único no infectado en el lugar, pero una vez la volvi a prender, los zombies que se encontraban en el radio donde la música se escuchaba con fuerza y claridad se quedaron inmóviles.

Bien, asi que es cierto, la música calma a las bestias, jejej.

Puedo estar medio traumado pero soy inteligente, no lo suficiente para ser el numero uno en los estudios, pero me defiendo aun asi.

Bueno, es hora de seguir con esta matanza de zombies de una manera tan fácil que ya parece aburrida.

Durante horas y horas hice lo mismo, mataba a los zombies que estaban en la zona de escucha, apagaba la música y dejaba que mas zombies se acercaran a mi, y prendia de nuevo la música e iba a matar a los zombies en el radio de escucha.

En ese periodo use sillas de metal, pedazos de madera sueltos, botellas de vidrio, y muchas cosas mas.

Nunca usaba una cosa mas de 3 veces porque se terminaba rompiendo y/o abollando.

Mi ropa estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y no me importaba.

Para ese punto ya habia perdido toda la razón.

Y el pasivo y manipulable por todos, Victor Castedo ya no existía.

-"Oh esto es el comienzo de una mejor vida"; dije todo feliz como veía mi obra, cientos de metros cuadrados cubiertos por cadáveres de zombies.

-"Y el comienzo en que podria hacer lo que se me venga en gana"; dije yo todo sonriente.

-"Pero primero una siesta, estoy cansado y es increible como pude aguantar tanto matando zombies, porque voy a admitirlo no soy la persona mas atlética que digamos"; dije eso en voz alta.

-"Aunque "

Ya sintiendo como la fuerza se me iba y me siento muy cansado.

-"Parece que toda la adrenalina por matar zombies se me ha ido", dije yo en voz alta como me sentaba en el suelo en el lugar donde estaban los controles de la música en el lugar.

-"Una siesta no lo veo nada de malo ahora"; dije yo todo cansado como me quede dormido.

En pleno atardecer con una ciudad llena de grito, explosiones y disparos y aun la música a todo volumen tan cerca mio me dormi.

Y sin saber siquiera si esto es un hecho aislado o es mundial.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **1 de marzo**

 **6:34 am**

 **En el centro del cambodromo.**

(Los primeros rayos de luz del sol empiezan a llegar a mi cara)

-"Joder, aun es temprano", dije en voz alta

(Y si ya empiezo a escuchar la música)

Joder donde esta el despertador…..

Y porque me duele la espalda.

Abro los ojos.

Y puedo ver que…

Sigo aquí, en el cambodromo.

En el lugar donde el DJ ponía la música.

Me levante.

Y pude ver de nuevo a mi alrededor.

Si.

Todo fue real.

Un apocalipsis zombi.

(Veo todos los cadáveres de cuerpos deformados a mi alrededor)

(Veo tambien el humo de varios incendios a la distancia)

Mmmmmm.

mmmmm.

-"MIERDA", dije en voz alta.

-"Si que estoyyyy jodido", dije otra vez en voz alta.

Por suerte ya no habia mas zombis a nuestro alrededor.

-"Bien, asi que, mate zombis, bien, me quite toda mi rabia acumulada en esos zombis, bien, pero ahora…ahora que?", me pregunte a mi mismo todo nervioso.

O si, volvi a ser pasivo otra vez.

-"Esto es un puto apocalipsis, no va a haber energía, agua, o comida o medicamentos, joder, como demonios voy a sobrevivir"; me dije en voz alta.

-"Aunque…de que estoy hablando, esta ciudad tiene agua limpia a grandes cantidades, es un ambiente selvático, llueve mucho y aun hay arboles frutales por la ciudad y animales silvestres podria cazar sin problemas, y bueno, medicamentos talvez haya muchos, yo que se, aunque…..", decia en voz alta como me ponía a pensar.

-"No tengo idea como cocinar algo mas que no sea arroz y recalentar mi comida y cazar otra cosa que no sea zombis sera difícil porque en si….los animales piensan y saben como sobrevivir y nunca eh pescado nada antes…..bueno, al carajo, primero quiero saber algo, como demonios ha pasado esto, y como siempre, internet tiene la respuesta y si la música aun sigue funcionando es que aun hay electricidad, que es igual a que aun podria haber internet", me dije a mi mismo como buscaba en mi ensangrentado pantalón mi celular que obviamente, estaba totalmente descargado.

-"Puta mierda, estas cosas no aguantan nada", dije en voz alta como lance el celular lo mas lejos posible sin sentirme mal por ello.

-"Jeje, no importa, hay miles de tiendas con mejores y mas avanzados celulares que esa puta mierda que tenia", dije en voz alta todo sonriente.

Bien ya volvió el nuevo Victor Castedo jeje.

-"Aunque, porque busco un celular cuando aquí hay una laptop que por suerte tiene internet", dije yo a nadie en particular como miraba la computadora con las cientos de canciones del DJ.

Bien, abro el navegador.

Busco por google sobre las noticias de hoy y…

Listo lo encontré.

Es una pagina de CNN y esta en vivo.

Y es genial se ve todo nítido y no se corta.

Al parecer al no haber nadie usando el internet aquí en esta ciudad ahora es rapidísima

Jeje, hasta talvez pueda jugar online sin lag.

Si Victor, humor negro a full.

Pero ahora…como puedo escuchar algo con la música a todo dar.

Bueno.

(Miro a mi alrededor para buscar a mas zombis)

Y con ya el sol ya mas alto pude notar que no habia nada a mi alrededor.

Bueno, ahora o nunca.

Respiro y agarro una de las pistolas de policia que estaba alado del escritorio del Dj.

Asi que aquí fue donde deje las armas que recolecte de los policías zombis.

Pero en fin apago la música….ahora.

Y lo único que se escucha ahora.

Es un silencio sepulcral.

No hay mas música por otros lados, no hay pajaros cantando, no hay sonido de autos a la distancia.

Todo esta en un silencio absoluto.

Bien.

Ahora si recién me estoy asustando.

Veo a mi alrededor y sigue sin haber nada y no hay ningun movimiento entre los cadáveres asi que.

Estoy bien….por ahora.

Ahora le subo al volumen al video y….

 **(Se veía al presentador con el titulo principal del video que era, "Pandemia asesina extraña ataca a Bolivia", y los pequeños titulares de abajo dicen, "Brazil, Peru, Argentina, Chile y Paraguay cierran sus fronteras", "Brazil toma medidas extremas y esta disparando a civiles que intentan cruzar sus fronteras", "Las fuerzas armadas Bolivias se estan reagrupando en las ciudades mas pobladas")**

Mierda.

O sea que.

"… _ **y en estos momentos en titulares";**_ dijo el presentador como las imágenes cambiaban a los titulares.

" **Se cumple ya unas 14 horas desde que una extraña neblina aparece en toda la ciudad de Santa Cruz y sus pueblos cercanos y provoca que se ataquen entre si", dijo el presentador como las imágenes en video eran de la neblina azul disipándose y la gente devorándose entre si.**

" **Las Naciones Unidas han dado la orden extrema de permitir a los países de todo el mundo derribar aviones que hayan partido de la ciudad para evitar la expansión de esta condición que al parecer lo único que se cree, es que se transmite por aire", dijo el presentador con imágenes de cruceros de combate con banderas inglesas lanzando misiles tierra aire al cielo y luego seguido de una explosion.**

Mierda tan mal esta.

Tan extrema medidas estan tomando por esto?.

" **Las naciones unidas aprobaron estas extremas medidas solo por la velocidad de expansión de lo que sea que este transformando a la gente en seres agresivos y que atacan a los civiles, y solo por el hecho de que se han reportado casos de esto en el 50% del país con la ciudad de Santa Cruz como epicentro y esto en solo 6 horas"; dijo el periodista como mostraba imágenes de gente en otras ciudades de Bolivia cercanas a Santa Cruz transformarse en zombis, pero eso si, habia algo muy notorio, esos zombies tambien tenian la flor azul creciendo en sus cuerpos.**

" **En las redes sociales se muestran que esto no solo afecta a los humanos, si no que afecta a los animales de todo tipo"; se muestra videos de cámaras de seguridad de perros domesticos mutados con enormes mandíbulas atacando a la gente sana, de simples pajaros tambien atacando a la gente sana, e incluso desde un camión donde transportaban vacas, de esta se bajan las vacas ahora mas gordas y con grandes cuernos en sus cabezas y que empiezan a atacara a la gente, asi como si nada, van directo a atacar a la gente, a pisotearla si ya lo han derribado.**

Joder esto es grave, muy pero muy grave.

" _ **Los científicos han notado un patrón en los infectados y todos muestran algo similar, flores azules creciendo en sus cuerpos", dijo el periodista como muestra imágenes detenidas con los zombis y círculos rojos señalando las flores azules.**_

La imagen vuelve al presentador y ahora habla con un científico que habla via satélite desde Miami.

 **-"Aquí esta con nosotros el virólogo, el Dr. Cristofer Retfield que nos acompañara en estos momentos para hablar sobre lo que en estos momentos en las redes sociales estan catalogando como el primer ataque zombi a gran escala en la historia, que opina de eso doctor, cree que esto en serio es un ataque de zombis?"; pregunto el periodista.**

 **-"No podria estar mas alejado de la realidad, porque en si estos individuos no estan buscando comer cerebros, literalmente estan atacando a civiles y matándolos con una enorme crueldad y puede que algunos los muerdan pero no se les ve tragar lo que muerden, y una vez su victima haya muerto esos individuos van a buscar a otro a quien matar y los muertos se quedan asi, muertos, no regresan a la vida, ademas tambien se ve que lo que los este convirtiendo en eso a la gente, tambien afecta a los animales, si me preguntas como deberíamos llamar a los infectados, y…debo decirlo algo en primer lugar, no soy religioso ni nada, pero yo diría que….", decia el doctor como levantaba del lugar donde estaba unas fotos muy grandes de los zombis literalmente jalando las extremidades de una pobre victima al parecer intentando arrancarle sus extremidades, luego paso a otra de una vaca mutada con el cuerpo de una mujer atorada y muerta en uno de sus cuernos y luego pasa a una ultima donde literalmente hay adolescente siendo pisoteado al parecer hasta la muerte por un caballo tambien mutado y que se ve que sus patas ahora son aun mas musculosas y se notan que pueden hacer mucho daño.**

 **-"Diria que…estos son monstruos salidos del mismísimo infierno pero que lastimosamente son gente inocente que se ha transformado en esos monstruos, animales pacificos que ahoran matan por placer al parecer, yo diría que, si es cierto lo que dicen algunos de mis colegas científicos de que una simple flor estaria causando todo esto, cuando no existe, ni ha existido nada en la historia que esto paso alguna vez, perdónenme, pero voy a ser algo religioso, y decir que, si esto no es un castigo de Dios por todo lo que hemos hecho, en especial en un dia en que según muchos de la iglesia estan apoyando de que es un justo castigo para los que celebraban esos dias de carnaval donde beben sin control y tienen sexo sin protección y que justo inicie este evento el primer dia de este carnaval, lamento decirlo especialmente como científico, pero apoyo a los religiosos en esto, porque esto, esto es una coincidencia demasiado grande de que haya sucedido en una ciudad moderadamente grande, en un evento de atención internacional, y que se expanda con mas rapidez que el ebola o la influenza, y voy a ser claro con todos los que creen que esto lo causa algo creado por el gobierno, literalmente, no hay nada que provoque estos efectos que la pobre gente de Bolivia estan padeciendo en estos momentos", dijo el doctor algo alterado.**

 **-"Entiendo Doctor…oh y me dicen que el presidente de Bolivia ha decidido quedarse en la ciudad de La Paz quedándose junto a sus ciudadanos y que en estos momentos esta dando un discurso, vamos a verlo", dijo el presentador manteniendo aun la compostura.**

Debo admitir que yo estaria algo asustado con las palabras que dijo el doctor.

Joder yo estoy aquí algo asustado por lo que dijo el mismo doctor, asi que se lo que estoy hablando.

 **Las imágenes cambian al del presidente en una tribuna frente a mucha gente.**

" **Ciudadanos del estado plurinacional de Bolivia"**

 **(Si me tuve que ver uno de los discursos de mi presidente para saber que podria decir en una crisis….lo que hago por mantener cierto realismo en mi historia)**

" **Estamos en estos momentos en una situación muy mala pero no teman, que nuestros valientes soldados repelerán a los infectados y evitaremos que la infección llegue hasta esta ciudad"**

" **Y se lo que dicen los religiosos de otros países, de que es un castigo de Dios por celebrar el carnaval a nuestra manera, pero yo les digo esto, acaso Brazil no es el que lo celebra tambien, porque nosotros y no ellos que son mucho mas pecaminosos que nosotros";**

" **Ademas yo he vivido y convivido con nativos de toda Bolivia"**

 **(No se si eso es cierto….pero bueno, es que me interesa muy poco la política de mi país)**

" **Y nunca ninguno ha visto esa flor azul en su vida, ademas, yo les digo algo, como una flor que aparece de repente hace un año y que se ve exactamente como la flor que cubre a los infectados y que habia rumores de algunos efectos extraños que causaba, desaparece y esos rumores son silenciados y los que los dijeron desaparecen y ahora vuelve?".**

" **Yo voy a probar una vez que nuestros valientes soldados limpien el país de esos infectados y asi encontrar pruebas de que esto no es un acto de Dios, es un acto provocado por humanos, y es mas que obvio que fueron los…"**

Y la transmisión se corta.

Bueno mas bien se corta como un ave se estrello muriendo destruyendo mi laptop.

-"Joder", digo como me aparto de la laptop.

Y bueno levanto la vista por si hay mas aves suicidas y ciento un nudo en la garganta cuando veo que hay decenas de aves mutadas volando en círculos encima mio.

-"Mierda"; apenas dije eso las aves bajaron empicada y que es lo mejor que pude hacer?

Correr.

Correr y correr.

Con una pistola en la mano.

Pero no ha cualquier sitio iba corriendo.

Siento las llaves del auto del tipo suertudo…..bueno no tan suertudo ahora.

Eso me recuerda, su camioneta.

Su camioneta de seguro tiene radio, y con la radio de seguro puedo calmar y ahuyentar a esas putas aves.

Voy corriendo hacia la camioneta que esta a mas de 500 metros de la mesa del DJ.

Pero es difícil correr con tantos cuerpos de zombis en el camino.

Yo les siguiendo diciendo zombis, porque es lo que son básicamente.

Es obvio que ese científico no juega videojuegos y ahora los zombies son bien diferentes a los que conoce.

 **Splash splash**

Escucho como los pajaros se estrellan detrás mio en los cadáveres.

Mierda y cada vez siento como se estan estrellando cada vez mas cerca de mi.

Corro y corro.

Y ya la camioneta esta a solo unos cuantos metros.

Saco la llave y gracias a Dios por los ricos y sus llaves que incluyen desbloqueo a distancia asi no tengo que intentar abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

(Tin tin)

Suena la camioneta y antes de llegar

Disparo a las aves.

Pero, obviamente no le doy a ninguna.

Esto no es una puta película, no aprendes a disparar de la noche a la mañana.

Asi que…..

Arriésgate o mueres.

Rodeo a la camioneta y escucho como las aves se estrellan contra el techo de esta.

Entonces abro la puerta del conductor, y antes que pudiera entrar una puta ave se estrello en mi brazo, por suerte no fue en el puto hueso pero si me arranco buena parte de piel y musculo.

"Arghhgh", dije en voz alta.

Pero aun asi entre y cerre la puerta.

Y pese al dolor y como escuchar como las aves se estrellaban contra el techo causando que se abollara cada vez mas, prendi el auto y prendi la radio, y busque un disco de música, el que sea.

Pero solo encontré un disco de reggeton…..pues es mejor que morir por se atacado por unas putas aves kamikaze.

Puse la canción a todo volumen y las aves dejaron de estrellarse.

(Suspiro)

Uff eso estuvo cerca.

-"Ay", dije en voz alta como me sujete la herida de 3 centimetros en mi brazo.

-"Joder esta sangrando mucho", dije en voz alta.

Busque con que vendarme y al menos pude encontrar una camisa aquí en el auto, que rompi y use como vendaje improvisado.

Bien que suerte que aprendi primeros auxilios en la universidad.

Si, estudiaba medicina.

Pero bueno ahora que detuve el sangrado con mi vendaje improvisado.

Ahora que hago?

Bien, ahora….

Necesito una fortaleza.

(Me recuesto en el asiento del conductor pensando que hacer)

No puedo volver a mi casa es muy pequeña y no hay tanto espacio para cuando me robe muchas computadoras y consolas de videojuego y claro tambien comida y agua para el futuro…..….

Aunque espera un puto segundo.

-"MI PERRO!", grite.

Como me pude olvidar de mi perro?!

-"Ya voy chico…..solo espero que sigas siendo normal", dije en voz alta.

Haber como se conduce esta mierda.

Ah si.

Olvide mencionar que…..

No se conducir.

Bueno, al menos esta camioneta es de caja automática.

Al menos conducir en esta cosa sea fácil.

Bueno, espero que los años jugando en las máquinas de autos de carreras en los centros comerciales y supermercados hayan valido la pena.

Acelero y por suerte es sencillo conducir en automatico.

Gracias videojuegos.

Conduzco por las calles con la música a todo volumen, y como mi casa queda bien lejos, mas bien en la zona sur de la ciudad, tengo mucho terreno que recorrer.

….

Mientras pasan los minutos puedo ver la muerte y la destrucción en la ciudad, autos estrellados en las casas y comercios, edificios en llamas, restos de personas mutiladas por todos lados.

Y sangre, mucha pero mucha sangre manchando las aceras y los edificios.

Es una escena muy gore debo admitir.

Y algunos zombis aun estan en las calles y avenidas.

Y debo admitir que….no me importa pasarle la camioneta por encima a esos zombis que veo en el camino, jeje.

(Thump)

(Crash)

(Splash)

Ah el sonido de huesos de zombies quebrándose y sus órganos explotando.

Es tan increíblemente perturbador como me acostumbre a eso tan rápido.

Pero en fin despues de pasar sobre unos cuantos zombis ya era obvio que la camioneta ya estaba en las ultimas.

Porque despues de todo, una camioneta no fue construida para ese propósito.

Mas bien hasta al parecer que el motor ya esta humeando ya.

Asi que me mantuve esquivando zombis por al menos 20 minutos mas hasta que por fin llegue a mi casa.

Una simple casa con un enorme jardín trasero y delantero y solo una reja que evita que los ladrones entraran a robarnos.

Y puedo ver a mi perro dálmata de unos 12 años sin signos de haber mutado o estar herido, parado en sus patas traseras en la reja esperándome.

Me baje del auto todo feliz.

Abri la puerta y abrace a mi perro que estuvo llorando de felicidad por verme de nuevo.

(Gemido alegre de perro)

-"Calma Rocky, estoy de vuelta, ya todo estará bien"; dije todo aliviado de que estuviera bien, mientras lo acariciaba.

Si, se llama Rocky, y que?

Cerre la puerta detrás mio como entraba al patio delantero, a pesar de que sabia que una simple reja de metal no seria nada frente a las aves kamikazes del demonio.

Pero simplemente lo hice por costumbre.

Porque siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba a casa.

(Rocky saltaba de alegria a mi alrededor)

-"Ahora Rocky escucha bien…..no podemos quedarnos aquí, necesitamos un lugar seguro a donde ir", dije yo de forma mas calmada a mi perro.

Si hablo con mi perro y que?

Aunque eso lo hacia antes de que todo esto sucediera.

(Rocky ladeo su cabeza a un costado, señal de que estaba confundido)

-"Ahora solo voy a tomar algo de ropa, tus cosas y mi laptop…ahora que lo pienso al demonio mi laptop voy a agarrar un USB y descargar mi música y capítulos de series, y luego le voy a dar un disparo a ese pedazo de mierda que es mi laptop que de todos modos se estaba malogrando", dije yo en voz alta.

(Otra vez mi perro seguía mirándome confundido)

Que extraño.

Es como si me comprendiera y no me comprendiera a la vez lo que estoy hablando.

Y ahora que lo veo bien.

(Me agacho hacia el)

Lo examino un poco y lo veo que su rostro no esta tan viejo como antes, sus dientes ya no se ven tan desgastados por el paso del tiempo y hasta parece estar mas grande. Porque si antes media 1,40 estando de pie en sus patas traseras.

Cuando lo vi parado en la reja, ahora parecia medir 1,65 metros o mas.

Mmm.

-"Te sientes bien Rocky?", le pregunte.

(Guao, guao)

Acaso me acaba de responder?

Bien, esto ya se esta haciendo extraño o….yo ya perdi la cabeza una vez comenzó todo esto….

Yo digo…..

Aun falta pruebas para confirmar si estoy loco o no.

Bien entonces entro a mi casa.

Prendo la laptop y busco mi USB que usaba en la universidad para descargar trabajos y otras cosas, borro esos trabajos, guardo mi música y series.

Saco el USB, saco la pistola de mi pantalón y…..

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Ahora esta laptop de hace 5 años es historia y ahora talvez pueda reemplazar al reggeton de la camioneta por un buen rock.

Busco mi ropa y una maleta donde ponerla.

Agarro las sabanas donde usaba mi perro como cama y lo pongo en la camioneta.

Mi perro me sigue todo el tiempo.

Mirando fijamente las cosas que hago.

Eso si es extraño, especialmente cuando agarra sus almohadas y se las lleva a la camioneta que es básicamente una Tundra, ya sabes, para 4 pasajeros y una gran zona de carga en la parte trasera para llevar las cosas.

Bien, mi perro era solo lo suficientemente listo para abrir puertas y reconocer quien tocaba la puerta.

Pero que lleve algunas cosas por su cuenta y que no las esté rompiendo como siempre hace….eso si es nuevo.

Y muy curioso la verdad.

Ya con mi ropa en la camioneta y bueno, algunos recuerdos de mi familia.

Y ahora la música cambiada por una canción en específico.

"Welcome to the jungle", si, puede que haya otra canción para un apocalipsis zombis, pero me reservo esa para otra ocasión.

-"Rocky sube a la camioneta", dije yo como le abria la puerta de pasajeros.

Y mi perro entro y se sento todo tranquilo en el asiento.

Bien, definitivamente esta muy extraño esto, porque cuando se sube al auto siempre esta muy agitado.

Pero bueno, estoy en pleno apocalipsis zombis, es obvio que aquí van a pasar muchas cosas extrañas.

Me entre a la camioneta, cerre las puertas y decidi ir hacia un lugar que posiblemente seria la fortaleza perfecta y un perfecto lugar donde almacenar suministros.

Y donde se preguntaran?

En una estación de policia?

En una base militar?

En un estadio?

En una escuela?

En un centro comercial?

Puff.

Si claro, no estamos en USA.

Las estaciones de policia aquí son un chiste, bases militares estan muy lejos y no estarán preparadas para eventos tan extremos, el estadio local es una mierda, las escuelas son demasiado abiertas, con grandes patios e difíciles de defender, y los centros comerciales que hay pocos aca son…muy poco defendibles.

Y que opción me queda aquí?

Bueno.

La mas segura y limpia en mi opinión.

Un supermercado.

Pero no cualquier supermercado.

Uno que se llama ICNORTE (Busquenlo por internet si quieren)

3 pisos de alto, gran campo visual para ver a la distancia por 3 lados, un canal que lleva el agua lluvia a lado de este que es bien grande y profundo, un estacionamiento amplio y sin arboles.

Y solo goza de.

5 entradas, 5 entradas que se pueden asegurar con facilidad porque los dueños de ese supermercado les encantaba el tema de la seguridad y literalmente convertir su supermercado en una fortaleza, 3 de ellas al frente, una atrás y otra a un costado.

Y aunque tiene estacionamiento en el techo, se los puede bloquear mas fácilmente las entradas.

Ademas el sitio es enorme, y tiene mucha comida por varios meses, incluso años.

Oh tiene un patio de comida que es de muy fácil acceso por desgracia, pero por suerte tiene en su interior una gran puerta de metal que al cerrarla puedes separar ambos lugares.

-"Bien Rocky, estas listo para limpiar un supermercado con zombis y volverlo nuestro hogar?", le pregunto a mi perro.

(Rocky ladra feliz)

-"Buen perro", digo yo como lo acaricio un rato.

Y acelero el coche en dirección al supermercado.

Durante el trayecto evito a la mayor cantidad de zombis posibles y mi perro les ladra mientras pasamos a lado de ellos.

Pero despues de unos 30 minutos evitando chocar contra los zombis en una ciudad vacia y sin otro ruido mas que la música rock que emite la camioneta, por fin llegamos al destino.

Nos bajamos yo y Rocky de la camioneta en la entrada principal.

Donde si, es lo que me temia.

Marcas de sangre en las paredes y algunos vidrios rotos.

(Suspiro)

-"Y bien Rocky, estas listo para matar algunos zombis?", pregunto yo a mi perro.

(Ladra todo nervioso como les tiemblan las patas)

Bien, mi perro no era valiente eso si, pero la forma en como lo demuestra es nuevo.

-"Bien, si tienes miedo quédate detrás mio vigilándome las espaldas", dije yo.

(Rocky asiente)

Espera, el solo acaba de…

(Yo sacudo la cabeza)

Recuerda, apocalipsis zombis = Cosas locas

Saco las cosas de la camioneta y las pongo en el interior del supermercado, mas precisamente cerca de la entrada principal.

Y entro al supermercado con una pistola y bueno, eso es todo.

Entonces busco como bajar las barreras de metal.

Y despues de un rato por fin las encuentro y bloqueo la puerta con las barreras de metal.

Bien, 1 menos, faltan 4.

Ok, ahora…..es hora de buscar zombis en este lugar que donde por suerte aun funciona la luz y ahí una leve música de carnaval, unas que son bailables y que son de este país y que de otros países no entenderían mucho.

Hay por desgracia en el suelo muchas manchas de sangre y hasta se nota grandes charcos con….

Argh.

Una señora muy vieja desmembrada totalmente…

Joder voy a vomitar.

Si, se que es algo hipócrita de mi parte despues de matar decenas de zombis…pero.

Esta era una persona no mutada, y se nota el miedo y el dolor en su cabeza decapitada.

Bien….

(Mi perro gime todo triste al ver el cuerpo de la señora)

Vamos a seguir con esto, como hago señales para que mi perro me siga.

Se nota que muchas cosas en el piso y como todo esta todo desordenado, algunos estantes cerca de las cajas registradoras estan en el suelo y la sala de seguridad que esta cerca de la entrada esta con la puerta abierta y no hay nadie adentro.

Entro para ver las cámaras de seguridad y ver cuantos zombis hay adentro.

Y debo decir que me alegro mucho ver que no habia aparentemente zombis en el supermercado, la mayoría estaba en el segundo piso en el área del estacionamiento y mini centro comercial, o en el patio de comida, o en el estacionamiento de afuera, que no se acercaran como aun el auto emite la música y…espera un segundo.

(Me acerco a ver un televisor que muestra un área dentro del supermercado)

Al parecer hay un monton de zombis que rodean la sala del congelador donde meten las carnes en el área de almacenaje, y se ve que esa sala y esa puerta que es su única entrada parece la puerta de un bunker por lo fuerte que se ve.

Y debe de serlo por los al menos 12 zombis que embisten esa puerta y no dejan de teñirla de sangre como estos zombis llegan hasta los extremos de embestir con tal fuerza la puerta que no se importan romper partes de sus cuerpos para ello.

Y lastimosamente la puerta esta ya muy abollada y apunto de ceder.

Pero es mas que obvio que significa un monton de zombis intentando entrar en un lugar.

-"Vamos Rocky, tenemos supervivientes que rescatar", dije en voz alta.

(Rocky ladra de la emoción)

Vamos corriendo hasta el área donde venden la carne que esta casi hasta el otro lado del supermercado y mientras me acerco de las cajas, mas noto que la música no llega hasta la parte trasera del supermercado.

Y como se veía en las cámaras de seguridad, no habia ninguno en mi camino,

Cuando llegue a unos 15 metros detrás de las vitrinas donde venden la carnes y me permite ver con claridad la sala del congelador, pude ver como esos zombis algunos con los brazos y piernas rotas aun intentando abrir la puerta.

Yo apunte con mi pistola a los zombis que mas o menos se veian que tenian los miembros completos, y no es como en las películas, si tarde varios segundos en apuntar a uno de ellos y dispararle un tiro certero en la cabeza.

Pero como apenas le dispare y mate a un zombi, los 11 restantes voltearon a verme.

Y un zombi que era un niño (Con la piel gris y con la garganta extrañamente hinchada), grito.

Pero grito tan alto que me dejo aturdido por un rato, juro que hasta vi los cristales del mostrador de carnes agrietarse.

Entonces los zombis empezaron a cargar hacia mi, por suerte solo habia unos 3 que estaban enteros para perseguirme.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

(Crush) (El cráneo de uno de ellos exploto ante el impacto de la bala)

Joder recien le di a uno de ellos.

Y ya estan muy cerca.

 **Bang**

(Crush)

Bien uno menos pero por desgracia el tercero llega al mostrador de carnes, rompiendo el vidrio de esta, al ya estar débiles por el fuerte grito del niño zombi, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se abalanza encima mio, me tumba al suelo y mi arma se me va de las manos, por desgracia para mi, el zombi era el del tipo, manos donde sus huesos se convirtieron en garras, no podía luchar con un brazo malo, estaba perdido.

Pero antes que me diera un zarpazo con una de sus garras de mas de 9cm de largo.

Mi perro se abalanzo hacia el, mordiéndole el cuello y asi el zombi fallo su golpe por solo centímetros de mi cabeza.

Yo aproveche, busque mi arma que se me callo, pero no lo encontre, a cambio, solo encontre un trozo de vidrio que era de la vitrina.

La agarre y le clave el trozo de vidrio en el craneo del zombie que estaba luchando por sacarse a mi perro de encima.

Pero extrañamente, solo se estaba sacudiendo, ni una vez intento clavarle sus enormes garras a mi perro.

Pero en fin, ya con el tercer zombi muerto, me levante, busque mi pistola que habia sido arrojada lejos a varios metros y termine con los demás zombis que se arrastraban hacia mi.

Y el niño zombi me gruñía cerca de la puerta del congelador.

Pero si creen que sentiré lastima por el niño zombi que casi me deja sordo y casi hace que me maten.

Pues….

 **Bang**

 **(** El niño zombi cae al piso muerto.)

Esa cosa dejo de ser un niño cuando se convirtió en esa cosa.

(Rugidos y arañazos a la distancia)

(Mi perro ladrando asustado)

Entonces veo por los pasillos a la distancia.

-"Joder el grito no era para dejarme aturdido, era para llamar a sus amigos", dije yo enojado en voz alta.

-"Bueno….", dije yo como liberaba el cargador casi vacio de la pistola y ponía una nuevo cargador.

Gracias de nuevo películas donde mostraban como los protagonistas cargaban las armas.

-"Que vengan", dije de forma heroica.

Cuando la verdad era que…

Creo que estoy mas asustado que nunca antes en mi vida.

Joder.

Una cosa eran aves kamikaze y zombis inmóviles.

No una horda de zombis cuando yo solo tengo una puta arma de fuego que apenas se disparar bien.

.-…..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **10 minutos despues de correr por todo el supermercado disparando a lo loco y acertando de milagro a algunos zombis y llevarlos directo al estacionamiento donde la música los aturdiría donde cometo otra enorme carnicería.**

(Suspiro de cansancio)

Bien, definitivamente estoy muy pero muy fuera de forma.

Digo esto todo jadeante y cubierto de arañazos tanto superficiales como profundos de algunos zombis que si me llegaron a alcanzar mientras corria por mi vida.

Mi perro que ahora creo que debería llamar Lucky, no recibió ningún rasguño.

Bien….es hora de buscar unos cuantos vendajes para mis heridas y….a buscar a la persona que de seguro estaba en la congeladora despues.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-

 **Unos 30 minutos despues de buscar medicamentos en la farmacia dentro del supermercado, gritar de dolor mientras curaba mis cortadas y cerrar la puerta de metal de la entrada numero 2.**

Bien, que suerte que este supermercado hasta casi parece centro comercial y tiene de todo.

-"Bueno a por el, la o los sobrevivientes", dije en voz alta como nos dirigíamos Rocky y yo al congelador.

Cuando llegamos y pues quitamos los cuerpos de los zombis que mate por el camino.

Pude ver que la puerta estaba a solo un toque de ceder.

Y lo digo de forma literal.

Porque apenas lo toque para irónicamente tocar la puerta y avisar si hay sobrevivientes esta se cae.

-"Eh hola, hay alguien vivo aquí?", pregunto como aun me mantengo parado cerca de la puerta y lo único que veo es la tremenda oscuridad del enorme congelador.

Entonces una mujer joven, morena y de pelo negro, muy bajita, algo delgada y que vestia de blanco, y tenia un delantal blanco.

Obviamente al parecer era una de las carniceras aquí.

Ella me abrazo llorando de alegria.

-"Oh dios, como me alegra ver a alguien vivo aquí por fin, gracias, gracias por venir a rescatarme", dijo toda alegre y entre lagrimas.

-"Ay, por favor yo solo hice lo que alguien bueno haría", dije yo fingiendo amabilidad como yo la aparto porque obviamente.

Me duele todas las cortadas y aun estan sensibles al tacto y no quería insultarla por algo que cualquiera haría de seguro en esta situación.

-"Y tu eres la única sobreviviente aquí…verdad?"; pregunte yo.

Ella miro al suelo toda triste.

-"La verdad que si...despues que ese vapor azul surgio de la nada y todos mis compañeros caimos al suelo tosiendo, yo fui al parecer la única que no se convirtió en esos demonios, no sabia que hacer….estaba asustada", decia ella entre largimas mientras señalaba a uno de los zombis que tambien vestia de blanco.

Urg.

Ser atacados por tus conocidos.

Que horrible.

Y al parecer ella cree que son demonios.

Aunque…..

Quien sabe si en verdad son demonios y no zombis como dice el científico ese.

Ja.

Que un científico diga si es verdad la existencia de demonios.

Este dia si que fue un mar de sorpresas.

Bien, ya basta de humor negro extraño.

-"Y ellos empezaron a querer atacarme, yo no quería hacerles daño asi que me oculte rápidamente en el congelador y lo apague para que asi no me muriera de frio alla adentro y al final ellos no pararon de querer atacarme, estuvieron desde que comenzo todo esto tratando de entrar, e intente pedir ayuda pero nadie respondia", dijo ella con rapidez por el dolor al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-"Calma, calma", dije yo tratando de consolarla con un abrazo, pero lo hice con tal cuidado para que no me doliera tanto.

-"Y ahora que vamos a hacer señor…?", preguntaba ella toda triste.

-"Mi nombre es Victor Castedo y te dire que vamos a hacer, vamos a convertir este lugar en nuestra fortaleza y sobrevivir el apocalipsis", dije yo tratando de animarla.

(Lucky ladro ante eso)

Lo que hizo que ella saltara del miedo.

Pero como ya vio que era un simple perro y no estaba agresivo ella se calmo.

-"Lo siento por el sobresalto, que tu perro ladrara me tomo por sorpresa", dijo ella ahora nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

-"Y ahora que tal si, vamos a cerrar las puertas principales, bloquearlas con cosas pesadas para asi pasar la noche quieres", le dije yo con calma.

-"Y crees que estaremos seguros aquí dentro, acaso no es mejor ir a otro sitio?", pregunto ella asustada.

-"Por desgracia no, este es el único edificio que mas parece una fortaleza que un supermercado con su prácticamente nulas ventanas y sus puertas de seguridad de acero", dije yo.

-"Y usted cree que alguien vendrá en nuestro rescate?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, eso espero, asi que…..por mientras no hacemos lo que dije y….ya cuando tengamos todo el lugar fortificado, luego nos enfoquemos en otra cosa vale", le dije yo.

Ella asintió.

Y ahí una razón de porque no pregunte su nombre.

Porque.

Por desgracia si algo aprendi de un apocalipsis zombi en las películas.

Era que nunca formes lazos emocionales con alguien mas, asi nunca sufrirás cuando inevitablemente muera devorada o asesinada por los zombis.

.-….-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-

 **Marzo 2016**

Fortalecimos el centro comercial sin problemas, al usar los estantes de los productos como muros improvisados apoyados sobre las barreras de metal.

Y ahora solo dejando una puerta, la del estacionamiento principal como único medio para entrar y salir del lugar.

Durante todo este mes pude aprender de la carnicera a mas o menos cocinar y cortar carne y preservar la carne que teníamos en conserva.

Tambien en este mes pudimos rescatar a un policia que estaba atrapado en la comisaria, a un piloto de avión que estaba atrapado en su casa, a un enfermero que estaba atrapado en un hospital y que me curo mejor mis heridas, a un madre de familia que, por desgracia perdio a sus hijos, una chica universitaria que es el buena gente con todos, unas 3 comerciantes atrapadas en uno de los mercados de la ciudad, un electricista que sobrevivió en una fabrica, un mecanico de autos que sobrevivio en su taller de puro milagro.

El policia nos enseño a todos a disparar las armas de fuego, el enfermero nos dio una lección de primeros auxilios un poco mas avanzada y yo aprendi del electricista a como reparar objetos eléctricos, oh, y la chica univesitaria estaba estudiando ingeniería de sistemas, asi que me enseño como usar mejor la computadora y asi mantenernos en contacto y recibir las ultimas noticias del exterior.

Oh y en ese tiempo tambien pude dejar en libertad a los perros que estaban atrapados en sus casas.

Algunos escaparon de mi despues que los libere.

Otros se quedaron conmigo.

Como 2 perritas de la calle que eran de pelaje marron y que obviamente no eran de raza pura, una si que era muy agresiva hacia nosotros y la otra si que nos tenia miedo.

Pero al final si vinieron con nosotros a nuestra fortaleza/supermercado.

Oh y saben que, en una casa en el centro de la ciudad encontré la cria de unos 5 meses de edad de una labrador dorado.

Que también la adopte.

Tambien empezamos a tomar mas comida en lata de los demás mercados y supermercados, tomar repuestos de sistemas eléctricos y electrónicos, electrodomésticos de lujo para al menos vivir en la fortaleza cómodamente, colchones de lujo obviamente para ese propósito, computadoras de ultima generación (Juegos, muchos juegos para pc), y nos robamos los autos de lujo de los ricos para nuestro disfrute.

Llame este mes como el mes de los sobrevivientes y en la que nos dimos muchos lujos y en la que podíamos matar a los zombis mas fácilmente al saber su única debilidad.

La música.

Pero este mes va a ser por desgracia seria el ultimo mes en que hallaríamos sobrevivientes y las cosas no solo no mejorarían.

SI.

Se haría todo, mucho, pero mucho peor.

Y solo demostró que.

El apocalipsis de verdad solo había recién comenzado.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

"…..el apocalipsis deberas a iniciado, deberíamos irnos ya mientras podamos a un lugar seguro y dejar de jugar en esta ciudad y creer que todo esta bien….", decia una voz con autoridad que era el del policia.

"…una segunda niebla azul a aparecido sobre todo el centro de sudamerica y a convertido en "zombis" a todos los militares que estaban evitando precisamente que la infección se esparciera, esos zombis militares demuestran que aun pueden usar sus armas e incluso ya han derribado helicópteros y aviones mientras avanzan hacia otras ciudades no infectadas", decia una voz de un periodista

"…..pero que demonios te paso Rocky, estas mas alto y…..puedes levantarte en 2 patas ahora?", pregunte yo.

"…..al parecer la segunda neblina azul muto a todos los seres vivos dentro de su zona otra vez", decia la voz de un joven.

"…los zombis ahora incluso se han vuelto mas grandes y resistentes a las balas gracias a esta niebla que los muto aun mas, y ahora ni siquiera la música los detiene, te dije que debimos habernos ido de esta ciudad mientras podíamos", decia esa voz con autoridad.

"…Victor, el policia se fue con uno de nuestros vehículos y se robo varios de nuestros suministros", una de las chicas me decia toda alterada.

"….los gobiernos del mundo han construido una muralla en el canal de panamá y han literalmente bombardeado todo la zona alrededor del rio para hacerla esteril y evitar que la infección llegue a norte america", decia un periodista.

"…..la muralla fracaso, de algún modo los zombis infectaron un buque de guerra nuestro y lo han encallado en las costas de florida y ahora la infección se expande rápido por todo USA", decia un periodista.

"…..USA ha caído oficialmente el dia de hoy 4 de noviembre y Canada esta próxima a caer frente a esta infección zombi", decia un periodista.

"…Victor la carnicera ha comido la carne de una vaca infectada y ahora le ha surgido alas", dijo una de las comerciantes.

"….las demás naciones se han fortificado sus ciudades mas pobladas y los científicos estan trabajando a toda velocidad en una posible cura, pero sin una muestra reciente del virus con que trabajar, la posibilidad de una cura es baja", decia una periodista.

"….al parecer comer la carne cocinada de los infectados nos da habilidades y nos aumenta nuestras partes del cuerpo, interesante", dije yo.

"…..la infección llego a Asia atraves del estrecho de Bering y se esta expandiendo rápidamente por Rusia, el ejercito ruso esta haciendo lo posible por evitar que los infectados se expandan mas por el continente pero son superados en numero", decia un periodista.

"…la infección se ha esparcido con rapidez y el ejercito Chino al darse cuenta que su ejercito en ves de hacer algo, mas bien se iba a terminar infectando como la mitad del ejercito ruso, porque lastimosamente la infección puede atravesar los filtros de aire de las mascaras usadas por el ejercito, han lanzado bombas nucleares sobre sus ciudades mas pobladas y las que estaban siendo en estos momentos atacadas", decia un periodista.

"…..se ha comenzando una evacuación masiva a Australia y todas las fuerzas navales sobrevivientes de China, Rusia y USA se estan dirigiendo allí para evitar que las aves que recientemente se han descubierto que fueron los que propagaron la infección en primer lugar en Asia infecten Australia", decia un periodista.

"…..Nor Korea en contra de todos los pronósticos ha soportado la invasion zombi gracias a la idea radical de ponerles collares bomba a todos en el país y en caso de que se transformaran los que se infectaran explotarían, esta idea horrible por desgracia funciono, y todos los que se iban a convertir murieron al instante, ahora los Nor Koreanos son los que estan dando una verdadera pelea contra los infectados al tener a al menos 3 millones de personas resistentes a la infección luchando junta", decia el periodista.

"….Alemania, Israel y Francia hicieron lo mismo una vez se dieron cuenta que la infección estaba tan cerca de sus fronteras, lastimosamente al único que le funciono fue a Israel que al ser una nación prácticamente fortificada y mas fácil de defender contra la invasion zombi, ellos estan resistiendo mejor contra la invasion, lastimosamente para los Alemanes y Franceses no lo hicieron a tiempo, ademas de que los animales que estaban entre ellos si mutaron y los atacaron y que la única razón de porque funciono esta idea radical con los de Israel y NortKorea fue porque en sus naciones apenas hay animales salvajes", dijo el periodista.

"…oficialmente este 12 de enero del 2017 Inglaterra y Sudafrica han caído y en este momento Australia y Nueva Zelanda son las ultimas naciones no infectadas en el mundo, las flotas restantes de los países Europeos se han unido a las USA, chinas y rusas en la mision de proteger el único lugar donde aun queda equipo y científicos necesarios para hallar la verdadera cura ante este mal", dijo el periodista.

"…Victor el policia ah regresado y esta vez con un monton de sujetos armados y el esta exigiendo que entregemos toda nuestra comida o nos mataran, ahora que hacemos?"; pregunto una chica hacia mi.

"…luchar eso es lo que haremos", dije yo.

"…en estos momentos hay varias ciudades en el mundo que han formado una resistencia y estan resistiendo la invasion zombi al fortificador sus ciudades o zonas especificas de estas, estas ciudades son: Rio de Jainero con un total de 5352 sobrevivientes, Lima, Peru con un total de 6421 sobrevivientes, Seattle, USA con un total de 4421 sobrevivientes, la isla de manhattan en Nueva york con un total de 9021 sobrevivientes, Toronto, Canada con un total de 3421 sobrevivientes, Tokio, Japon con un total de 2123 sobrevivientes, Hong Kong, China con un total de 12102 sobrevivientes, Roma, Italia con un total de 1349 sobrevivientes, Barcelona, España con un total de 4598 sobrevivientes, Dubai, Emiratos Arabes Unidos, con un total de 904 sobrevivientes y se cree que hay nomadas tratando de sobrevivir por toda africa, oh y como olvidar la nación de Israel con mas de 500 mil sobrevivientes que soportan el dia a dia en el lugar siento atacados constantemente por hordas de zombis, oh Nort Korea con sus 3 millones de sobrevivientes que en estos momentos estan tomando Korea del sur por la fuerza sin ninguna obvia oposición a la vista, y en estos momentos el caso mas increible de todos, a pesar de que hoy se cumple 1 año desde que inicio todo esto, en la zona cero que es Santa Cruz, Bolivia hay una fortaleza donde aun hay un sobreviviente humano, y este es Victor Castedo, esto señores da a pensar que si un solo chico pudo sobrevivir a todo esto, que no podrá hacer varios sobrevivientes unidos"; dijo el periodista.

-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **12 de Agosto del 2017**

 **10 am**

 **Centro comercial / Fortaleza**

Bien…..un nuevo dia ha comenzado, pienso como me levanto del colchón en donde duermo en la sala de seguridad.

Ah pasado un tiempo desde que ese maldito policia que era un informante de una banda de narcotraficantes viniera con lo que quedaba de esa banda y quisiera quitarnos por la fuerza nuestros alimentos y aun se ve los estrago que quedo de la lucha, como los agujeros de bala en la pared.

Ahora estoy yo solo, que bien que no…no me encariñe tanto con la gente que rescate, por desgracia soy el único humano que sobrevivió a todo esto…mis perritas que rescate de la calle son las únicas que han sobrevivido, pensé todo triste.

Aunque ahora las 3 perritas y mi perro son desde que comenzó la segunda neblina…...como decirlo, antropomórficos.

Si, pueden caminar en 2 patas y de alguna forma sus glándulas mamarias se posicionaron en sus pechos, en las perritas obviamente ahora eran mas grandes y solo son 2.

Son mas inteligentes obviamente, no pueden hablar nuestro idioma…pero al menos pueden comunicarse con señas y entendernos, excepto la pequeña labrador que al parecer es la mas joven de los 4, ella es mas inteligente y sabe escribir y entender mas o menos nuestra tecnología, es muy obvio notar que, los jóvenes aprenden mas fácilmente las cosas, hasta ella esta usando el programa de traducción de google en una Tablet atada a su brazo para escribir mas fácilmente y asi oprimir el botón en la que el programa te dice las palabras.

Y asi ella teóricamente puede hablar.

Es muy bonito eso.

Pero en fin, volviendo al tema en que estoy solo.

Bueno, al menos tengo comida suficiente para varios años, incluso décadas.

Agua en enormes cantidades.

Aunque, armas tengo a grandes cantidades, apenas tengo municiones.

Si, ahora se disparar.

Se cocinar.

Se reparar y mantener las cosas eléctricas y los autos.

Si, al menos mientras mis compañeros sobrevivientes estuvieron vivos, aprendi lo mejor posible como hacían las cosas.

(suspiro)

Ahora.

Ahora que estoy solo.

Extraño tener algo de compañía humana.

Y no, no sirve chatear con gente de otras comunidades sobrevivientes.

Mas bien solo te deprime mas.

(Suspiro de tristeza)

Bueno, hora de ver si hay zombis cerca, ver si algo no necesita reparaciones y…si sobra tiempo.

Tal vez juegue al GTA V un rato (un rato quiere decir 6 horas)

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-….-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien aquí esta, el inicio de una nueva historia, y ahí mas o menos casi al terminar la historia hice un nuevo estilo de salto de tiempo, que les parecio?**

 **-"A mi me parecio algo soso", decia Discord.**

 **-"A mi como me gusto, pero solo un poco", decia Seras.**

 **Oh y para los que no saben, Discord se ha convertido desde mi ultima historia como un intruso en esta sección cuando le hablo a ustedes, los lectores.**

 **Y Seras, bueno es como un OC de mi historia anterior, que es la mezcla de un changeling, un pegaso y un humano, digo humano porque ella es antropomórfica.**

 **Ella es delgada pero tiene unas buenas proporciones.**

 **Y ella esta vestida con una simple polera que apenas le cubre sus enormes pechos y que es tan grande la polera que le cubre su enorme trasero y no usa ropa interior.**

 **Ya saben cuerpo de humano pero lo demás de algún animal.**

 **Y ella para pasar el tiempo va a venir a vernos y leer mis historias.**

 **-"Claro que si, quien diría que ser la vigilante de todo un planeta y ser tan poderosa como para mover planetas si quisiera, quisiera estar aquí leyendo fanfics en ves de estar en casa jugando GTA 34", decia en tono sarcástico.**

 **-"Ja, buena esa", dijo Discord, que el pues, ya saben quien es el, asi que no hace falta presentación.**

 **-"Pero tenia todo un numero musical y todo para presentarme", decia como al chascar sus garras estaba vestido con un traje de color naranja y detrás de el habia varias ponys antropomórficas en trajes diminutos y todo un escenario atrás de ellas.**

 **-"No discord, una presentación sutil esta bien"; dije yo.**

 **-"Aw, no eres divertido", dijo el como chasqueo los dedos y todo el escenario y las ponys se fueron de este plano de la existencia.**

 **Que es un plano muy cerca de la realidad que separa nuestro mundo y su mundo.**

 **-"Oye, no es por criticar ni nada, pero porque me hiciste aparecer en estas pintas"; dijo Seras señalando su polera.**

 **-"Y porque no?", pregunto Discord como se ponía debajo de ella y le sacaba una foto de su trasero con una cámara que hizo aparecer de la nada y desaparecer otra vez.**

 **-"Discord!"; grito Seras sonrojada, "Crei que solo eras un pervertido en mi dimensión?!", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Bueno si y no, pero en fin tu sabes que esta foto no es nada a las cientas que te tomaron cuando volaste desnuda sobre una ciudad", dijo el con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Tu sabes que fue para salvar a la ciudad de una invasion extraterrestre, y me estaba bañando en ese momento", dijo ella toda sonrojada.**

 **-"Si tu, dile eso a los que crearon 20 paginas web con mas de 40 gigabytes de videos e imágenes tuyas desnuda en ellas", dijo Discord con una sonrisa al final.**

 **-"Acabo de recordar porque no me agradas aveces y porque deseo despedazarte en pedacitos", dijo ella enfadada como empezó a que le brillara las manos con tanta energía que estaba quebrando la mismísima realidad con toda la energía que tenia ella.**

 **Si ella era bastante OP.**

 **-"No, Seras, OC mala", dije yo como materialice un rociador de agua gigante y la que active y que la empapo toda.**

 **-"Hey"; dijo ella como se limpiaba la cara del agua del rociador.**

 **Pero aun le brillaba las manos asi que segui y segui hasta que….**

 **-"Bien, bien, me calmare, que molesto son ustedes 2 a veces"; dijo ella como dejo de reunir energía y se cruzo los brazos encima de sus pechos.**

 **-"Guao esa estuvo cerca, y como es que pudiste hacer eso, aparecer un rociador de la nada?", discord pregunto todo curioso.**

 **-"Bueno, vi los Looney toons de la vieja escuela y aprendi que algunas veces cuando tu personaje puede romper la cuarta pared…..tu puedes jugar con su entorno cuanto te plazca"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh, sabia que me agradabas por una razón chico", dijo el.**

 **-"Y tu sabes que cuando deje de escribir ella se vengara de alguna forma verdad?", le dije yo.**

 **-"Ohh", dijo Discord ahora con la cara palida.**

 **-"No te preocupes Discord"; dijo Seras como apareció detrás de el e hizo sonarse los nudillos, "No te hare tanto daño por humillarme otra vez"; dijo asi toda siniestra.**

 **Discord trago saliva.**

 **-"Eh, tengo que irme, acabo de recordar que me llaman en otra dimensión", dijo Discord como desapareció al chasquear los dedos.**

 **-"Y esa es la razón de porque me agrada", dijo ya toda feliz.**

 **-"Que causarle temor al único ser que se acerca mas o menos en poder a ti te agrada?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Mas o menos jeje, ademas ya se le pasara y seguro me volverá a hacer otra broma pesada, eso es lo que me agrada tambien de el, que sabe que es jugando", dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ademas yo tambien tengo que irme, buen capitulo por cierto, espero saber mas de este nuevo universo y ver como mutaste a los zombis jeje, adiós", dijo Seras como desapareció ella tambien.**

 **Ok, ahora estoy solito de nuevo.**

 **Haber chicos díganme como les esta pareciendo esto hasta ahora.**

 **Y créanme que cosas mas locas sucederán en el futuro.**

 **Y ya verán que.**

 **No todo es lo que parece jejejeje.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores hasta la próxima vez.**

 **Oh y lo que esperan clop…bueno, ya saben que lo sacare en un fanfic a parte para que asi los que no quieren clop puedan leer este fanfic sin problemas.**

 **Y no se preocupen, esos fanfics clops no tendrán mucha relevancia en la historia principal para que asi…..los que no les guste el clop no tengan que leerlas.**

 **Oh y por desgracia minimo voy a sacar un capitulo por semana, máximo 2 a la semana porque estoy muy ocupado últimamente.**

 **Y descuiden esta historia no morirá.**

 **Jamas.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Las búsquedas de poder infinito nunca salen bien**_

 **(2 años y medio desde que la flor se esfumo del planeta)**

 **(Ya han pasado todos los eventos hasta la temporada 6 episodio 3)**

 **Junglas al sur de Equestria**

 **Templo perdido de los Nati Ilumi.**

 **Daring Do**

 **En plena mañana**

Soy Daring Do, escribo esta bitácora de la expedición en este dia 14 en donde casi se me agotan mis suministros, mi mochila esta casi vacia, mi machete para despejar las lianas en la selva aun no he visto necesidad de usarla en gran medida, y mi camisa y mi gorro han visto dias mejores.

Eh pasado las últimas 2 semanas buscando el templo perdido de la antigua civilización de los Nati Ilumi, una antigua civilización que adoraba al sol y era conformada por los primeros unicornios encargados de mover el sol y que abandonaron este templo hace miles de años y segun las antiguas leyendas y fabulas sobre ellos, se decia que tenían un orbe con la que podían convocar fuertes guerreros para pelear sus batallas o hasta concederte la fuerza y la valentía del mas fuerte guerrero o hasta concederte un enorme poder mágico comparable a las princesas.

El misterio es, si tenian algo tan poderoso entre manos?

Porque lo abandonaron aqui?

No importa cual de esas leyendas sea correcta o la razón de porque lo hayan abandonado.

Es peligroso que este aquí en medio de la nada donde cualquiera podria agarrarla y desatar su poder.

Yo encontrare ese orbe y si puedo, lo destruiré, y si es irrompible, bueno, lo llevare a Canterlot para que las princesas lo guarden en un lugar seguro.

Y hay una cosa mas, durante mi viaje eh sentido como si alguien me observara, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos nunca puedo saber quien o que me observa, lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es mantenerme en guardia.

Cierro mi cuadernito de bitácoras y lo guardo en mi pequeña mochila y me dedico a seguir avanzando por la densa selva.

Pero por fin largos dias de búsqueda por fin tuvieron sus frutos.

Porque por fin, eh aquí…..

El templo perdido de los Nati Ilumi.

Una pirámide con un aro ovalado a lo ancho en la punta y que esta perfectamente alineado con el sol en el amanecer y en el atardecer.

Lo se porque lo estoy viendo.

Es increible, el sol mismo hasta parece forma un ojo junto al aro ovalado.

Pero yo no vengo a mirar el paisaje.

Vengo a por el orbe.

Ahora…

Donde estará la entrada….

(Miro las paredes de la enorme pirámide media consumida por enredaderas en busca de la entrada)

Mmm.

Aja.

Encontré la entrada, justo en la pared norte de la pirámide y tapada por una densa capa de enredaderas.

Nada que un machete bien afilado no pueda resolver.

(Con el mango de mi machete en mi boca empiezo a cortar las enredaderas que cubrían la entrada)

Y una vez habia terminado de cortar las enredaderas.

Entre en el oscuro túnel donde apenas se podía ver algo.

Pero como apenas pise una baldosa en el suelo, entonces hizo click y de repente se escucho como varios mecanismos se activaban a la vez.

Me prepare para cualquier trampa que podria venir hacia mi.

Pero lo único que paso fue algo muy curioso.

En vez de que algo malo pasara.

El pasillo de repente se ilumino gracias a que de repente varias antorchas se prendieron por el camino.

Mmmm.

-"Esto es muy extraño", dije en voz alta.

Pero bueno segui caminando siempre vigilante ante cualquier trampa por el largo pasillo, que le siguió luego a una escalera que me guiaba incluso mas hacia abajo del templo.

Entonces despues de varios largos minutos tensos de caminar por este túnel y sentir como si alguien estuviera detrás mio todo el tiempo.

Como si me siguieran.

Por fin llegue a la cámara principal con varias antorchas que iluminaban débilmente el lugar.

Era una habitacion muy grande con varios murales que la decoran.

Los murales en su lado izquierdo de la cámara representan a las sacerdotisas unicornio de los Nati Ilumi sujetando el orbe que era de su tamaño, y al parecer donde del orbe salen ponys tierra con ropas de color marron que le cubria la cintura nada mas y con lanzas o arcos, y lo extraño era que.

Los dibujaban a estos ponys tierra o como si estuvieran confundidos en estos murales.

Y que esos ponys peleaban contra hidras y manticoras en 2 patas.

Pero lo mas desconcertante de todo fue el mural del lado derecho, donde estaban las mismas sacerdotisas sosteniendo el orbe, pero en vez de que esten saliendo los ponys del orbe, los unicornios de los Nati Ilumi entraban a el orbe de alguna manera, y lo que vi me hizo confundirme mas, en el resto del mural donde muestra lo que esos ponys vieron en el orbe fue, bueno…..extraño.

Se veía al parecer extraños minotauros con el color de su piel rosada, y sus caras mas planas que los ponys y que caminaban en 2 patas.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo mas me sorprendio.

Me sorprendio que hay una gran parte del mural donde se muestra que esos seres son extremedamente violentos, donde muestran a esos seres rodeando a uno de ellos y que esta con el pecho al descubierto porque uno de esos que los rodeaban celebraba su corazón en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra.

Y se los ve luego en otra parte del mural donde se los ve exponiendo el corazón al cielo con el sol en lo alto.

Eso si es muy extraño?

Que son esas cosas?

Porque desmiembran a uno de ellos?

Pero mi atención es desviada por el enorme orbe que es tan grande como yo y es de color negra en un enorme pedestal en el centro de toda esta habitacion.

Ese orbe se ve como si fuera nuevo, sin marcas de desgaste por el paso del tiempo en el, toda lisa con excepción de algunas inscripciones en ella, básicamente es muy desconcertante.

Estan escritas en el antiguo lenguaje de los unicornios.

Yo me hace algo de ese idioma.

Asi que.

No me sera tan complicado leerla.

La primera línea que esta mejor escrita y mejor conservada dice:

 _-"Magia unicornio activar orbe, orbe hacer el trabajo", dije en voz alta._

Bueno eso es una forma muy fácil de activarla diría yo.

Aunque haber que dice el resto que esta escrita casi a la carrera y no fue hecho de las misma forma que la otra inscripción como para hacerla durar.

-"Activarla de nuevo solo te conducirá al mismísimo tártaro y traerá dolor, enfermedad y miseria a tu vida", dije en voz alta esa otra inscripción.

-"Eh, creo que eso si es mas deprimente", dije en voz alta.

-"Ahora…..como diablos llevo esta cosa a Canterlor?"; me pregunto en voz alta.

-"No, no lo haras", dijo una voz toda confiada detrás mia.

Voltee con rapidez y aunque espere que talvez uno de mis viejos archienemigos estuviera detrás mio.

Lo que me encontre fue una yegua unicornio de color azul claro como el cielo y un cabello blanco y algo largo, y usaba un sombrero violeta con un patrón de estrellas y una capa con el mismo estilo

-"Pero quien eres, como llegaste aquí?", pregunte confundida.

-"Me puedes llamar la gran y poderosa Trixie y lo que importa es que me guiaste directo al orbe que me hara la unicornio mas poderosa de todos los tiempos", decia ella toda ególatra en tercera persona como encendía su cuerno y el orbe empezó a flotar.

-"Pero como sabes del orbe?", pregunte yo manteniendo la calma a pesar de que esta activando el orbe.

-"Oh, esta no es mi primera vez que me entero de artefactos prohibidos y que se consideraban un mito y a pesar de ser tan poderosa, la gran y poderosa Trixie no es tan buena rastreando objetos mágicos, asi que solo cuando se entero de que alguien buscaba el orbe de una manera mas seria, o sea tu, yo te segui", dijo ella como empezó a usar mas de su magia que es de un aura de color azul en sostener el orbe.

Ya se le empezaba a notar gotas de sudor en su frente para este punto.

-"Pero no te das cuenta que esto no te va dar poder alguno, esto mas al parecer es un tipo de sistema de teletransporte y que al parecer va a un sitio muy peligroso", dije yo media enfada.

-"No voy a caer en esos trucos, hasta mas bien estoy sintiendo el mismísimo poder del mismo orbe me esta otorgando", dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y si yo siento tambien ese poder, esa energía extraña recorriendo mi cuerpo y toda la habitacion al parecer.

Bien esto es todo, no voy a dejar que alguien loco se salga con la suya.

Me prepare y la embestí con todas mis fuerzas.

Haciéndonos caer a los 2 a un lado de la habitacion.

Ella obviamente ya no controlaba la esfera con su magia gracias a que la deje inconsciente con la fuerza de mi embestida.

Pero por desgracia.

Aun se sentia esa extraña energía en la habitacion.

Voltee y vi que el orbe estaba flotando ahora en un extraño brillo blanco ahora.

-"Oh demonios", es lo ultimo que dije como un enorme flash me envolvió.

(y eso deja esa habitacion a oscuras de nuevo con la esfera descendiendo lentamente al lugar donde descansaba y con esas 2 yeguas en ningun lugar para ser encontradas)

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Daring Do.**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Hora: ¿?**

-"Si que brillo mas que el sol esa cosa"; dije yo como aun estaba abriendo y cerrando los ojos para poder ver otra vez.

Y lo que veo me sorprendio mas que el orbe y el propio mural.

Estaba al frente, como a unos 50 metros de una estructura rectangular con una puerta de metal y sin ventana alguna y con unas extrañas carrozas estacionadas cerca de este y se podía leer en esa estructura las palabras "I.C. Norte".

Es tan extraño, veo a mi alrededor y lo único que veo es un paisaje muy extraño, casas algo consumidas por la hierba, y algunos murales con esas extrañas criaturas parecidas a minotauros con pieles rosas y habia un enorme silencio a mi alrededor.

Bueno, al parecer el orbe me teletransporto a ese mundo de esas criaturas, y al parecer intactas como no siento nada fuera de…

(Me miro mi cuerpo para saber si en efecto sigo entera)

-"Pero que….?", me pregunto como miro mi propio cuerpo.

Mis patas delanteras se han convertido en esas extrañas garras pero nada filosas, y mis patas traseras ahora…son como las garras delanteras pero al parecer no tan movibles y flexibles, pienso eso como muevo "mis garras".

Oh y mis senos, muchos mas grandes ahora por cierto….se han movido a mi pecho, y que tambien aun conservo mi camisa.

(Me intento poner de pie como esas criaturas minotauro, asi sobre sus 2 patas traseras)

Cuando logro ponerme de pie me doy cuenta que hasta soy mucho mas grande, oh y no tengo cola.

(Me toco la espalda)

Y descubri lo peor, no tengo mis alas.

(Respira profundamente)

Bien, no hagas dramas, puedo sobrevivir sin mis alas hasta que descubra como volverme un pony de nuevo.

Aunque ademas tambien ciento como una corriente de aire que me hace la piel de gallina.

-"Uy tambien hay que agregar que estos minotauros raros no tienen pelo para protegerse de los elementos", dije yo como me tocaba la cabeza para descubrir que ademas de sentir que aun tengo mi sombrero, aun tengo mi cabello.

-"Bueno al parecer aun tengo pelo en algunas partes"; dije yo en voz alta como sonreía un poco.

(Tos) (Tos)

Eh, quien hace ese ruido.

Miro al suelo y veo a una de esas minotauros extraños tumbada en posición fetal mientras se retorcia.

Digo "unas", porque su cuerpo se ve muy femenino para que sea un macho, ademas que comparte muchos atributos físicos iguales a mi.

Con excepción de sus senos que se notan aun mas grandes que los mios.

Aunque, espera un segundo, esa capa, ese sombrero de feria y ese cabello blanco.

Es esa tal Trixie.

Al parecer ella tambien fue teletransportada junto a mi aquí.

Aunque.

Que es "Aquí" para empezar.

(Sonido de metal deslizándose)

Miro hacia la fuente de ese ruido y veo que de esa estructura rectangular la puerta de metal se abrió revelando a un minotauro, con un casco de metal y vistiendo casi de negro que sostiene…..

Un objeto alargado de colores marron y negro…..

Espera un segundo, yo he visto uno de esos antes….

Es como…..

(El extraño minotauro levanta esa cosa y nos apunta con ella)

Es como una de esas nuevas armas de fuego que los grifos hacen.

(Tag)

(Un dardo impacta en mi brazo)

Pero que…..

-"Esas cosas no eran letales?", pregunte en voz alta como me sentia algo mareada.

Es un dardo tranquilizante.

-"Pero que fue lo que paso?", esa tal Trixie decia como se intentaba levantar.

(Tag)

Pero tambien un dardo le dio…..justo en su trasero.

Yo me empiezo a tambalear y ciento como mi cuerpo se siente mas pesado.

(Thump)

(Caigo al suelo)

Ese minotauro con ese rifle extraño se acerca a nosotros.

Pero yo ya estoy quedándome inconsciente y justo cuando esta llegando a nosotros yo ya estoy quedándome inconsciente.

Y lo único que pude decir es…..

-"Porque", y caer en la inconciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10 minutos antes**

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **12 de agosto del 2017**

 **11:43 am.**

-"Maldita sea Rocky, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no acoses a Lili", dije yo como lo miraba con algo de enojo a Rocky que estaba a lado mio y Lili estaba detrás mio.

(Rocky gemia como diciendo que estaba apenado)

 **(Asi le decidi poner a la cachorra de labrador dorado que rescato Victor)**

Oh Rocky, si que has cambiado desde la segunda mutacion que sucedió hace 8 meses.

Ahora mide 1,40 mts, mayormente para caminando en 2 patas, y entiende por completo todo lo que digo, y el se ha vuelto mas inteligente, y…..limpiar las armas y bueno mi perro es muy viejo ya tenia mas de 10 años cuando todo sucedió, y ahora…..ahora sigue viejo pero, no tanto, al parecer al mutarlo y convertirlo en un perro dálmata antropomórfico, tambien le ha dado mas años de vida.

Oh y ya saben lo que dicen de algunos viejos.

Hay viejos pervertidos.

Y mi perro es uno de ellos.

Oh como le gusta perseguir a la carne joven que es obviamente Lili.

Esa labradora que cuando la rescate tenia solo uno meses de nacido.

Y ahora tiene casi 2 años y tiene el cuerpo de una niña y es una niña, mas bien, hasta aprende muy fácil, joder a ella le enseñe a usar la computadora y la domina muy bien.

Bueno, bien considerando que solo quizo aprender a usarla hace 3 meses.

Oh y se preguntan porque dije que tenia cuerpo de niña?

Y las otras 2 perritas que rescate de la calle, que bueno cuando las rescate al menos parecían tener uno o 3 años

O sea que teóricamente son adolescentes o adultas jóvenes.

(La perrita agresiva de pelaje marron y patas blancas apareció detrás de Rocky con 2 cachorritas recién nacidas en ambas…patas?)

 **(A ella le decidi llamar Vicky, no por la caricatura que seguro ya muchos ya estan pensando)**

(Vicky le ladra con enfado a Rocky)

(Rocky solo mueve sus orejas detrás de su cabeza mostrando que esta apenado)

Yo me quede en silencio ante la escena.

Porque en si esas otras cachorritas que Vicky tenia en sus patas no eran rescatadas de la calle, eran de ella y el padre era…..pues Rocky.

Si, una discusión del viejo pervertido siendo gritado por su esposa por perseguir a una menor de edad.

Oh y bueno se acuerdan cuando dije que habia una razón de porque Lili era una niña y Vicky y la otra eran mas adultas.

Bueno, digamos que, por 2 buenas razones en su pecho jeje.

Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero jejeje.

Y bueno si les enseñe el concepto sobre que andar desnudos en publico esta mal, pero, son perros, y son peludos, bueno no tanto su pelaje es fino, pero aun asi, no los voy a obligar a usar poleras y pantalones a 30 grados de temperatura.

Minimo los hago usar ropa interior.

 **(Oh y la otra perrita, la timida, a ella la nombre Mimi, porque, porque rima y que?)**

 **(** Mimi es mas o menos parecida a Vicky, bueno, es mas bien porque son totalmente idénticas en apariencia)

(Mimi ladraba de preocupación y hasta talvez intentando calmar a Vicky como la veía cargar a otras 2 cachorritas)

Oh si, mi perro es un matador jajaja.

Toda esta discusión estaba pasando porque mientras terminaba de cambiarme porque habia terminado de hacer mi ronda de mantenimiento y ver que obviamente todo esta en orden.

Yo vi a Rocky espiar a Lili en su "cuarto" cuando recién se habia terminado de dar un baño (Si aun funciona el agua potable, gracias de nuevo por vivir en una ciudad donde el agua potable se extrae fácilmente), que es en realidad un cubículo de oficina que hemos traido de una empresa para convertirlos en cuartos.

Le grite por lo que estaba haciendo.

Y luego Vicky y Mimi se enteraron.

Y aquí estamos en esta situación que explique al principio.

Aunque me sorprende que no aprenda la lección, porque esta es la 12º vez que lo atrapo haciendo eso este mes.

(Sonido de alarma de proximidad)

Si, cuando aun éramos una gran comunidad de sobrevivientes, pudimos instalar sensores de movimiento alrededor del lugar.

(Los 4 empiezan a ladrar preocupados)

-"Cálmense todos, Vicky, Rocky vayan por las armas, Lili y Mili vayan y ocúltense junto a sus crias ahora", dije yo, y entonces todos se movilizaron y yo fui corriendo a la sala de seguridad donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad.

Una vez ahí puedo ver que levanto la alarma.

Y lo que ve me deja con la boca abierta.

Son 2 mujeres.

Y estan semi desnudas.

Y muy bien proporcionadas la verdad…..bueno la que esta en el suelo lo esta mas.

Mmmm.

Aunque el espectáculo de ver a 2 mujeres semi desnudas es muy hermoso.

Esto solo me huele a una cosa.

Es una trampa.

Bien.

No voy a correr ningun riesgo.

Me pongo con rapidez ropa de color negro para intimidar, un casco de policia anti motines, un chaleco anti balas y….

(Vicky me ladra para llamar la atención)

La veo en la entrada de la sala de seguridad mientras sostiene un rifle de asalto M-16.

Podria usarlo la verdad.

Pero.

Creo que…

-"Lo siento Vicky pero creo que primero voy a recolectar información de ellas….y para eso las necesito vivas", dije yo a ella.

(Vicky asintió aunque miro con enojo la pantalla con las 2 humanas semi desnudas y ladro con enojo)

Es mas que obvio, a ella no le gusta mucho las personas, mas bien, le costo mucho acostumbrarse a estar rodeada de otros humanos cuando vino a vivir con nosotros.

Y desde el ataque de ese maldito policia…

Ella odia a los humanos mucho mas, y lo demuestra al destruir los carteles publicitarios con personas en ellas.

Aunque, ella no me odia a mi, ella muestra admiración por mi mas bien.

Pero bueno, ahora como las traeré con vida a esas chicas se preguntaran?

Bueno, no por nada tomamos los rifles con dardos tranquilizantes del zoológico jeje.

Tomo ese rifle que tenia en una esquina ya todo empolvado por no haberlo usado ni una vez.

Y cargo esos dardos que espero que aun funcionen.

Rocky y Vicky ya estaban esperando con unas pistolas tipo magnum en sus patas, ya listos para la acción.

-"Vicky, Rocky, esten atentos a prestar fuego de cobertura en caso de que haya enemigos ocultos esta bien", dije yo a ellos.

(Ambos asintieron)

Me fui a la puerta que era la única que podíamos abrir porque las demás las habíamos bloqueado con cemento y ladrillos.

Y Sali.

Al mundo exterior.

Uf que suerte que al menos el ambiente esta fresco, o me estaria cocinando con este traje.

Bueno cuando salgo veo que la que tiene una gorra tipo explorador se ha levantado y me esta mirando fijamente.

No pierdo el tiempo, levanto el rifle, apunto y….disparo.

Y le doy a la primera.

Pues, eh estado entrenando y aprendiendo a como disparar en todo este tiempo.

Ella se esta tambaleando.

Genial, el dardo funciona o…..la esta matando.

mmmm.

Bueno ya que.

La otra se esta empezando a mover y no pierdo otra vez el tiempo, apunto y…..disparo.

Y puff directo en su trasero.

Muy curvilíneo por cierto.

Me acerco a ellas ahora que estan cayendo a la inconciencia y ahora puedo verlas con mas detalles, ambas son muy bonitas, de tez blanca y con tonos de cabellos muy singulares, porque tener cabello gris con negro y la otra de un completo color blanco y ser totalmente jóvenes es muy extraño.

Una mutacion talvez?

Pero entonces una de ellas logra decir antes que caiga a la inconciencia por completo.

"porque?".

Mmmm, bueno.

Que les parece, talvez si son buenas personas y las ataque sin provocación…

Oh, se hacen las victimas…

Pero en fin.

Ya que estamos aquí….

Las agarro a ambas y las llevo sobre mis hombros.

Si, me he vuelto mucho mas fuerte durante todo este tiempo.

Y si, trato de evitar verles sus partes al descubierto.

Puede que sea el apocalipsis pero yo no tratare mal a un vivo sin que se lo merezca.

O si me entero que es una persona mala, bueno, en ese caso….mucho sexo me espera esta noche si descubro que son malas.

-"Recen al dios que crean chicas, porque si descubro que son malas, este dia pudo ser la ultima vez que vieran la luz del sol, y lo único que vean a partir de ahora es una habitacion oscura y sin amoblar y sus comidas serán semen desayuno, tarde y noche jejejej", dije con una sonrisa media siniestra.

Que no me culpen.

Ademas dije que "si son malas"

Si son buenas las tratare como todo un caballero.

Bueno me esforzare.

Porque despues de todo…

Digamos que…..

No estoy tan bien de la cabeza que digamos y talvez no me mantenga tan amable y respetuoso todo el momento, jeje.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Y ya va el 2º capitulo**

 **Y que les parecio gente, a mi me gusto.**

 **-"Y a mi, aunque puede ser porque me gusta que tu personaje esta a punto o ya esta loco", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Aww, que lindos son esas perritas, y que hermoso es Rocky"; dijo de una manera extrañamente femenina Seras.**

 **Aunque obviamente ya sabemos que es una hembra.**

 **Pero la cosa es que ella no es asi.**

 **-"Eh, estas bien, tu no eres asi Seras?; pregunte yo.**

 **-"Si estoy bien, acaso no me pueden gustar los perros, porque yo soy super fan de los perros, tan fan que el juego numero 342 que yo diseñe, un shooter militar en donde la humanidad se ha extinguido gracias a un patógeno lanzado por raza alienígena que los ha venido a conquistar y los perros gracias a ese patageno son mutados y ahora los perros por su total lealtar hacia las personas, ellos lucharan contra los alienígenas al puro estilo Call of duty, pero con estrategias de administración de recursos al puro estilo XCOM y Civilization, al administrar a la nueva civilizacion de perros en un mundo sin humanos y que cuando llegue la hora tu puedas luchar como uno de tus soldados en una de las cientas de batallas que se desataran en el transcurso de la partida y que tu tendras que vigilar", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Guao, suena genial", dije yo.**

 **-"Pues lastima que necesitas tener un coeficiente mayot a 300 y 4 brazos para jugarlo al mismo tiempo", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Espera qe?", pregunto Discord, "Para que tipo de criaturas creas tus juegos entonces?"**

 **-"Bueno es que mas me centre en crear un juego para una raza tipo calamar que tiene multiples brazos y querían un juego en la que pudieran usar todos sus brazos", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ok", ambos Discord y yo de manera extraña para cambiar de tema.**

 **-"Pero en fin, les gusto o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bueno si, esa Trixie si que los metio en un lio gordo no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **Yo asentí.**

 **-"Si, si, Trixie la malogro, pero creo que hablo por algunos de tus fans", dijo Discord en una manera extrañamente humilde y como hacia aparecer una gorra de la nada y la empezaba a arrugar, "Donde esta el fanfic clop que le prometiste a estos"**

 **-"No se preocupen que ya llegara", dije yo.**

 **-"Me vas a incluir en esas historias?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No", dije rápidamente.**

 **-"Ok entonces ya me voy"; dijo ella obviamente no queriendo escucharnos hablar sobre clop.**

 **-"Vas a incluirla en las historias clop verdad?"; pregunto Discord con una sonrisa en su boca.**

 **-"Talvez", dije yo.**

 **-"Oh, eso se pondra interesante", dijo Discord como el tambien se fue.**

 **Bien y para los que se preguntan, Seras ademas de ser casi una diosa, ella tambien crea videojuegos y le gusta jugarlos.**

 **Y ya para no hacerlo tan largo esta sección, me despido.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Locuras y monstruosidades**_

 **Daring Doo**

 **Hora: ?**

 **Lugar: ?**

(Splash)

-"Eh, pero que rayos?", pregunto confundida como siento como alguien me ha empapado.

Trato de moverme pero descubro que estoy atada y sentada en una silla de madera.

(Sonido de forcejeo)

Trato de desatar los nudos pero si que estan apretados.

Ademas eso es lo único que puedo ver, porque el lugar en donde estoy esta totalmente oscuro y no puedo mover nada.

(Flash)

Una luz se prende de repente adelante mio y es tan brillante que apenas me deja ver algo.

Y en seguida alguien se para entre mi y esa luz.

Es una figura humanoide vestido totalmente de negro con la cara cubierta y que camina hacia mi con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-"Bien señorita, ya que la he dejado dormir lo suficiente...", el, Y DIGO EL POR EL TONO DE SU VOZ, en serio sonaba algo joven la voz, como la de un joven adulto, asi entre aguda y grave, "…me vas a decir donde estan tus amigos asaltantes ahora mismo de forma pacifica", decia todo molesto y vi que sacaba algo de su espalda y que se reflejaba con la luz a sus espaldas, un cuchillo muy largo, "o si no creo que tendre que usar un poco de fuerza bruta para sacarte esa información", su voz cambiaba de una seria a una calmada de vez en cuando, no habia que ser una genio para saber que este sujeto esta algo loco.

Pero…

Sera de esos locos inofensivos que son pura boca o los locos que hacen cosas horribles?

Bien, vamos a averiguarlo.

-"Escucha eh…chico, yo no quería entrar a tu propiedad lo juro, la cosa es que solo aparecimos ahí y ya, aunque…..si no fuera mucha molestia….nos podrias decir donde precisamente estamos?"; le pregunte de la forma mas tranquila posible.

Si me da el discursito de un típico villano ya sabre que es un loquito pura boca.

Si no lo hace, bueno…

-"Que clase de asaltante no sabe en donde esta irrumpiendo?", pregunto molesto y confundido a la vez mientras jugaba con el cuchillo en su mano.

Bien, es directo….parece que me toque con el loquito que esta de seguro dispuesto a luchar en serio.

-"Que te dije que solo aparecimos asi como asi, nada mas, ademas no hay que ser tan agresivo…..si guardaras ese cuchillo talvez te respondería muc….", no me dejo terminar como entonces el me agarro el cabello y me lo jalo para atrás y el se inclino hacia mi.

-"Crees que caería en ese truco barato eh…?", pregunto como seguía jalando de mi pelo y su cara bien cerca de la mia.

Dolia un poco pero podía aguantarlo.

Y si, es un loquito agresivo…creo que si juego mejor mis cartas….talvez en serio logre saber donde estoy precisamente.

Entonces el solto mi pelo y retrocedio un poco.

-"Sabes…..te voy a decir una cosa, han pasado unas horas desde que…bueno, las capture, y yo eh estudiado medicina antes que todo el mundo se fuera a la mierda y estaba en mi segundo año cuando todo ocurrio y eh aprendido una cosa o 2 de una enfermera para poder ver cualquier tipo de marcas o enfermedades en las personas"; dijo el todo tranquilo otra vez.

O sea este sujeto estudiaba medicina?

Y que es eso de que el mundo se fue a la mierda?

-"Y eso me lo cuentas como porque?", pregunte.

-"Porque les eh hecho un examen medico a las 2, las eh revisado sus hermosos y curvilíneos cuerpos"; decia el con una voz parecida a la de un pervertido, "Y ademas de descubrir que sus pechos son naturales y firmes y que tuve con contralarme un monton para evitar violarlas…descubri que no tienen heridas de ningun tipo, bueno tu si tienes algunas cicatrices de menor calibre, la otra no tenia ninguna cicatriz en lo absoluto y ademas ninguna de ustedes demuestra síntomas de haber consumido ninguna droga de ninguna clase, mas bien ustedes 2 son la vivísima imagen de la salud y eso en estos momentos en pleno apocalipsis…es muy sospechoso", dijo el ahora serio.

Casi violarnos!?

Si, este tipo es una combinación de loco pervertido y parlanchín.

Aunque.

Un apocalipsis dice?

-"Y porque es sospechoso?", pregunte yo aun manteniendo la compostura.

-"Porque en pleno apocalipsis zombi es imposible que ustedes no esten con algún síntoma de mal nutrición, cicatrices o si es posible haber consumido grandes cantidades de drogas por escaparse de la realidad actual, porque eso ultimo talvez explicaría el porque estaban con poca ropa en medio del estacionamiento y les aceptaría que hayan entrado en mi propiedad por error", dijo el aun serio.

Espera un segundo….

Apocalipsis zombi?!

Oh.

Ahora en que embrollo me eh metido…

Aunque.

Espera un segundo.

Talvez solo me haya capturado un loco nada mas y me este tratando de asustar.

Porque haya afuera en el poco tiempo que estuvimos no vi ningun "zombi".

Pero hay algo que me hacer preguntarme…

-"Pero que te hace creer que somos asaltantes en primer lugar?"; pregunte yo.

-"Oh yo no creo que sean asaltantes en si"; dijo ahora calmado.

Pero que?

-"Hasta talvez pensé que ustedes eran de una clase de….como decirlo…..chicas manipuladoras que los verdaderos asaltantes habían usado para distraerme y tratar de atacarme y que si no funcionaba y era muy precavido al rescatarlas talvez al dejarlas con poca ropa de seguro para seducirme y talvez matarme mientras estaba distraído tu y los asaltantes entrarían a mi hogar", dijo el todo enojado como tiro el cuchillo al suelo y saco otra cosa de su espalda.

Era algo negro en forma de "L"

(Esa cosa hizo clic)

Y me lo apunto directo a mi cabeza.

-"Ahora…dime donde estan tus "amigos" asaltantes!", grito el.

Bien, loco violento.

En serio tengo que hacer algo pero ya.

-"Eh….pero que es ese escándalo", decia una recién despierta Trixie.

-"Oh mira tu amiga recién despertó", el se aparto de mi y se dirigio hacia Trixie lo que hizo que la luz me diera de lleno a la cara.

Y al parecer esta tal Trixie estaba detrás mio porque su voz la escuche detrás mio

Yo trate de mover la silla pero descubri que estaba tambien atada al suelo.

Demonios el loco violento pensó en todo.

-"Que, donde estoy, demando que me digas quien eres tu y que me desates de esta silla", decia Trixie toda enfadada.

En serio?

Maldita sea no es el momento para que seas toda ególatra tonta unicornio.

-"Oh mira una chica agresiva…ahora chica dime donde estan tus amigos asaltantes o lo averiguare de ustedes por las malas"; dijo el otra vez todo agresivo.

-"No se de que me hablas ser de negro, y ya te dije que me desates o juro que hare que te arrepientas de haber atado a la gran y poderosa Trixie", dijo ella toda ególatra.

-"Oh, en serio y como lo harás?", pregunto todo confiado.

-"Asi", dijo ella todo confiada.

(Lo que no ve Daring Do es a una Trixie esforzándose por hacer magia)

-"Asi que, viéndote con los ojos cerrados y haciendo caras como si estuvieras en la taza del inodoro, no me hagas reir"; dijo como el dio una risita al final.

Entonces…..

(Flash)

(Trixie no lo sabia, pero no tenia cuerno, asi que la magia escapo por otro lado)

(Por sus manos)

(Manos que estaban atadas a su espalda y que apuntaban al suelo.)

(Lo que al liberar toda esa magia de golpe logro romper sus ataduras y lanzarse hacia adelante, tumbando al sujeto de negro y Daring do.)

(Thump)

Despues de ese sonido senti como algo me chocaba a mi espalda y me tumba de la silla, rompiéndola en el proceso, y liberándome obviamente.

A pesar de que me dolia la espalda y que aun no estaba acostumbrada a este cuerpo, logre levantarme.

La luz aun seguía iluminando la escena y podía ver a Trixie encima del sujeto de negro.

-"Hay, no se que paso, pero sabia que podía liberarme de estas estúpidas cuerdas", dijo ella toda ególatra aun como apenas se podía poner de pie al igual que yo.

El tipo se esta poniendo de pie.

Pero enseguida me sente en su espalda para que no se moviera.

Ahora el atrapado era el y no yo.

Aunque…..no se cuanto pese ahora como para mantenerlo en el suelo por mucho tiempo la verdad.

-"Ahora es tiempo que tu nos respondas a nosotros", dije yo.

-"Si, ahora dinos porque me convertiste en este ser extraño y que me hizo pararme en 2 patas como si fuera algo normal", dijo Trixie tratando de sonar enfadada pero como ella aun se estaba sobando la cabeza y el cuello por derribar asi al sujeto, es obvio que ella esta adolorida en estos momentos.

El se trataba de mover pero no podía.

Oh yo pesaba demasiado o el habia recibido la peor parte del golpe.

-"Como que convertirlas en seres extraños?"; pregunte el faltándole algo el aire.

-"Haber es lo que te quería decir antes unicornio ególatra, ese orbe o te transforma en un minotauro rosado cuando viajas a su mundo o trae a un guerrero de ese mundo y lo transforma en un pony, nada mas, y por no escuchar a alguien ademas de ti mismo ahora estamos aquí"; dije yo ahora si enfadada con esa pony.

-"Espera, ponys, minotauros, orbes, crei que el loco era yo, no ustedes?", pregunto el sujeto.

-"Bien, asi que era solo un orbe de teletransporte"; dijo Trixie que se agacho y le pregunto directamente al sujeto, "Al menos aquí te van a hacer mas poderosa que una alicornio no?", pregunto ella.

Yo solo golpee la cara con mi palma por esa pregunta estúpida.

Posdata ese golpe si dolio.

-"Poder, quieres poder del tipo de tener tanto dinero como mandar a otros y comprarlos, o poder en lo que respecta al energético o al poder de contralar a todos con magia y hechizos….si buscas cualquiera de esos, pues sorpresa, el dinero ahora solo vale como papel higiénico, apenas hay centrales eléctricas y tengo la suerte que esta ciudad sea alimentada por la energía de una presa hidroeléctrica y lo de magia y hechizos, al igual que su conversación sobre minotauros y unicornios, no existen", dijo el casi gritando.

-"Bueno…esto solo demuestra que mi suerte es la peor ahora mismo, bien, ahora tu arqueóloga, dime donde esta el orbe para poder regresar a Equestria y recuperar nuestros cuerpos", decia ella toda mandona.

-"No esta el orbe, no vino con nosotros asi que, de alguna forma talvez estemos atrapadas", dije yo.

Lo que era…realmente posible.

Pero…como los ponys regresaban a Equestria en primer lugar?

Debe…de seguro debe haber un orbe.

Aquí en esta…..dimension o planeta?

-"Bien si ya terminaron de hablar de cosas locas…..", decia el.

Y miren quien habla.

-"Y que solo veo que son un par de locas y no parte de una banda de asaltantes…ustedes son buenas o malas?", pregunto el.

-"Y para que quieres saber eso?", pregunto yo.

-"No….por nada, solo quiero saberlo por si….me salgo de control al hacer…esto"; apenas dijo eso ultimo el me tiro de su espalda.

Se paro de un salto y agarro a la tal Trixie del cuello.

-"Aunque ser buenos significa que las dejare a ustedes vivir en mi casa/fortaleza…..bueno, voy a ser sincero con ustedes, aun soy timido con las mujeres, por tanto, aun soy virgen asi que…..las violare dia y noche si son malas y no verán nunca la luz del sol", dijo el con una sonrisa casi maniaca como sujetaba con fuerza a Trixie.

-"Estas…enfermo"; decia entrecortada Trixie.

-"No, solo loco, ademas….creo que es su única opción, díganme, son buenas o malas"; dijo el.

Mierda.

Necesito algún arma, en esta forma aun no puedo pelear.

(Miro por algún lado por algún arma)

Y veo esa cosa en forma de "L" con la que me apuntaba hace un rato a lado mio donde cai.

La sujeto y la sostengo como el la tenia y lo apunto hacia el.

-"Bájala ahora, o no respondo", dije yo.

Y ahora que sostengo esta cosa, noto que es una versión mas pequeña de esas armas de fuego que inventaron los grifos, pero esta, esta se siente mas….avanzada.

-"Oh asi que eres mala, bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer, dispara, dispárame para salvar a tu amiga y ser irónicamente buena tambien", dijo el sin inmutarse que tiene un arma dirigida a su cara y mirándome mientras seguía ahorcando a Trixie.

Yo…..

Yo sabia que estas cosas matan.

No lo quiero matar.

Solo incapacitar.

-"Sal..va…me por….fa..vor", decia Trixie entrecortada.

Mmmmmmmmm.

Dispare.

Pero apuntando a su pie.

(Click)

Pero que?

(Click)

(Click)

Esta cosa no funciona o que.

(Thump)

Trixie se sienta en el suelo esforzándose por respirar porque el sujeto la ha soltado.

-"Al parecer….eres buena, porque alguien malo me hubiera disparado a la cabeza sin dudarlo….tu, tu quisiste solo incapacitarme, asi que….solo te dare el beneficio de la duda, ahora….ve, cuida a tu amiga y esperen aquí, que les traeré ropa, agua y comida", dijo todo tranquilo como si todo esto hubiera sido para el absolutamente nada.

Como si hubiera sido algo normal para el.

El se dirigio hacia esa luz.

Entonces la luz enceguecedora la apago.

Y prendio unas luces que al parecer estaban en el techo e iluminaban todo a nuestro alrededor, y lo único que podía ver era que era una gran habitacion vacia de color gris con algunas mesas y una pequeña ventila demasiado pequeña para poder escapar por ella, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta, una puerta que el cerro enseguida y que habia una pequeña ventana en ella.

Y solo me quede alado de este unicornio ególatra semi inconsciente preguntándome.

-"Pero que rayos acaba de pasar?", diciendo eso en voz alta.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En esos momentos**

Uf, sabia que todo ese ambiente tétrico adentro de la bodega nos iba a servir para algo.

Y que esas luces de fotógrafo profesional servirían para algo.

Ya saben de esas que son largas y que parecen sombrillas invertidas.

Uf, aunque esa actuación…..vamos digno de los oscares.

Aunque debo admitir que….en parte la mitad de esos monólogos no fueron actuados jeje.

Si quería violarlas pero….cometer ese acto seria perder el ultimo gramo de humanidad que me queda y yo…..yo no quiero eso.

Pero bueno.

(Rocky se acerca a mi y ladra todo confundido)

(Vicky y Mili tambien me ladran confundidos)

-"Tranquilos chicos, ya supe todo lo que podía de ellas, bueno, casi, solo se que estan algo locas y creen en magia y esas cosas, pero al menos, son buenas personas, eso creo…..", dije todo pensativo, "Por si acaso ustedes vayan por comida, agua y algo de ropa para mujer ok, yo me quedo y vigilo que no salgan de esta bodega"

(Los 3 ladraron como para confirmarme que lo harán)

Porque en si se fueron corriendo una vez les dije eso.

Bien, ya se fueron a buscar las cosas…..que suerte que Lili se esta quedando en su habitacion lejos de esta aérea, por si todo se salia de control y estas chicas hubieran sido malas.

Porque voy a ser cincero.

Ella es lo único tierno e inocente que existe en este país.

Y juro que la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Que, no me juzguen, me agradan un monton los perros…pero no tanto como para ya sabes, "eso" con las perritas.

Estoy desesperado pero no tanto.

Aunque, ahora me pregunto una cosa, como esa chica logro impulsarse con fuerza hacia adelante….

mMmmm.

Lo averiguare luego.

Porque despues de todo.

No puse una cámara con modalidad de visión nocturna grabando ahí por nada.

-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-

 **Daring Do**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Estas bien?", le pregunte a esta Trixie.

-"Si, estoy bien, solo que ese sujeto me tomo desprevenido nada mas, porque si hubiera estado mas atenta, le hubiera enseñado de verdad quien manda", dijo ella ya no tan presumida, aunque creo que lo hubiera hecho si…no sonara algo afónica por lo que le paso.

-"Bien, yo tambien le hubiera pateado el trasero, pero aun no estoy acostumbrada a este cuerpo…creo que debemos decirle si a todo y ganar tiempo, solo hasta que podamos acostumbrarnos a nuestros cuerpos y escapar de aquí", dije yo.

-"Escapar?", pregunto confundida Trixie, "No el merece pagar por lo que me hizo", dijo toda irritada ella.

-"Se que estas molesta por lo que te hizo, pero en nuestras condiciones no podemos hacerle nada, especialmente con esa arma de fuego que tiene"; dije yo.

-"Te refieres a esa cosa en forma de L que aun mantienes en tu mano", dijo Trixie señalando el arma, "Como esta pequeña cosa puede ser un problema frente a mi y mi magia", dijo ahora toda presumida ya con la garganta ya recuperada.

Uy, lo que tengo que aguantar, si no fuera porque si hay un orbe por aquí y necesita magia de unicornio para funcionar, con gusto la dejaría aquí con este loco, bueno no tanto con este loco, si no, solo en este mundo.

Aunque eso me recuerda.

-"Oye aun puedes hacer tu magia?", pregunte yo.

Ella se puso a pensar por un rato.

-"En realidad si, aunque salio de estas cosas en mis cascos delanteros y no de mi cuerno"; dijo Trixie haciendo énfasis en sus dedos como no dejaba de moverlos.

-"Es que, ya no tienes cuerno"; dije yo.

Ella me miro sorprendida y algo desesperada se empezó a tocar la cabeza, especialmente la zona de la frente.

Pero obviamente, no encontró nada.

-"Oh demonios…..aunque, al menos aun puedo hacer magia, eso es algo"; dijo ella algo calmada.

-"Eh como estas tan calmada con el echo de que no tienes tu cuerno?", pregunte yo.

-"A mi me preocuparía el hecho si es que no pudiera hacer magia solamente, si ya no esta mi cuerno y aun puedo hacer magia….no es tanto un problema, solo es una molestia menor"; dijo ella.

Mmmm, aunque eso es interesante, talvez ella puede serme mas útil en estos momentos.

-"Bien, ahora que se, que tienes magia…..que tal si en vez de preguntarle algo al loco, buscamos nuestras propias respuestas de como regresar a nuestro hogar por nuestra cuenta y para eso, podras usar tu magia para vengarte de el sujeto", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Yo ya tenia un buen plan.

Ella sonrio de vuelta.

-"Ok, y cual es el plan que involucra mi enorme talento mágico", dijo ella toda presumida.

-"Te lo dire luego, lo primero es…", decia como me ponía de pie, "Aprender a caminar en estos cuerpos", dije yo como la miraba en el piso y le tendia una mano para ayudarla a levantarla.

Ella lo tomo y con dificultad la levante, no porque pesara, si no porque aun no podía mantener el equilibrio.

-"Ok, tenemos poco tiempo para aprender a usar estos cuerpos y el plan muy simple e ingenioso que tengo", dije yo.

Ella asintió como empezamos a intentar caminar muy, pero muy lentamente.

Uff, solo espero que se demore un monton en traernos comida y agua.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **10 minutos despues.**

Haber, a mis amigos los perros y las perras les dije que buscaran entre la ropa talla lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir sus enormes…monumentos, bueno la que tiene el cabello de color blanco los tiene bien enormes, pero la de pelo negro con diferentes tonos de negro los tiene mas modestos, casi como una simple copa C de tamaño de sostén.

Pero como ella ya tenia camisa y se la deje puesta….pues no habia necesidad de darles con que vestirles.

Y por mi me da igual que anden sin pantalones pero…..Rocky es un travieso y si que le gusta las humanas.

Por eso es que tambien les estoy haciendo que busquen pantalones para ellas.

Pero bueno aquí estoy ya trayéndoles 2 latas con frijoles ya recalentadas, si es un clásico y que, y 2 botellas de agua.

Se que no compensara por el susto de muerte que les di hace un rato pero….por algo se empieza no?

Y si sucede un evento extraño con la silla otra vez.

Yo ya tengo otra pistola 9mm en mi pantalón y con su respectiva municion para hacer el trabajo.

(Suspiro)

Seria horrible sacrificar tan hermosas chicas.

Pero bueno, estoy aquí.

Abro la puerta y gracias a que ahora soy mas agil, ya les dire el como sucedió eso, pude esquivar un golpe que iba dirigido a mi estomago saltando un poco para atrás.

Pero no pude esquivar lo que parecia ser un haz de luz directo a mi pecho.

(THUMP)

Que me impacto con tal fuerza que me tiro al piso y apenas podía respirar por la intensidad el golpe.

Aun estaba conciente asi que las pude oir hablar.

-"No lo mataste verdad?", pregunto esa chica que se escuchaba calmada todo el tiempo.

-"No, aunque yo quería darle en la garganta para que sintiera lo que es quedarse sin oxigeno, darle en el pecho y causarle el mismo efecto no esta nada mal", dijo la presumida.

Entonces las vi correr por los pasillos del supermercado buscando una salida mientras yo.

Yo intentaba volver a respirar otra vez.

Bien, son buenas porque aun sigo vivo, pero al parecer una tiene una habilidad extraña.

Bueno, una vez me recupere, las voy a perseguir y atrapar otra vez.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Daring Doo.**

 **En esos momentos.**

Genial, sabia que los planes simples siempre son los mejores.

Yo le intentaba dejar fuera de combate con un golpe en el estomago, pero si eso no funcionaba, esta tal Trixie lo noquearía con un hechizo, o al menos solo tumbarlo al suelo.

Pero en fin lo que importa ahora es encontrar la salida de este lugar que por lo que veo…es una especie de almacén enorme con decenas de estanterías con productos en ellos.

Y que es muy grande el lugar.

-"Y ahora que, por donde genio?", pregunto Trixie.

Yo miraba por todos lados pero no habia señal de alguna salida.

Pero mi instinto me decia que, si la habitacion donde estabamos era la parte trasera del edificio, talvez corriendo en línea recta hacia el frente nuestro, lleguemos a la salida.

-"Por aquí"; le dije como le hice señas para que me siguiera por estos pasillos entre las estanterías que parecia como una especie de laberinto.

Ella me siguió y mi corazonada era la correcta.

Llegamos a un pasillo bien largo con varias puertas en ellas, aunque varias de ellas solo llegaban a cuartos pequeños sin salida, otras solo eran puertas totalmente selladas con metal, excepto una, una que se filtraba un poco la luz del sol de esta.

-"Aquí esta la salida"; dije yo como le di señas a Trixie para que me ayudara a abrir la puerta de metal que se veía pesada.

Y en efecto lo era.

-"Chicas donde estan, juro que si viene no les voy a hacer nada por tumbarme en el suelo!", grito el sujeto, su voy hacia eco por todo este enorme y silencioso almacen.

Entonces solo nos esforzamos aun mas, y pudimos abrirla y en efecto era la puerta al exterior.

Nosotras salimos justo a tiempo, porque a la vez ya se estaba empezando a escuchar ladridos de perro dentro del lugar.

Nosotras solo corrimos y corrimos lejos del lugar siguiendo una especie de carretera muy amplia, según la posición del sol, era el norte, y que dolia correr en ese camino tan calentando por el sol.

Pero después de todo, pudimos escapar de ese loco, y por fin hayar verdaderas respuestas de donde realmente estamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Joder, al final se escaparon…..bueno, se escaparon semi desnudas, sin armas y sin comida y agua, bueno esas loquitas se lo buscaron pues", dije yo parado en la única puerta que lleva al exterior.

(Rocky ladraba triste)

-"Si, es una pena que tales bellezas vayan a morir, pero bueno, yo no quería hijos o hijas que salieran de un par de locas como ellas", dije yo decepcionado.

(Rocky ladro como para confirmarme lo que dije)

(Lili apareció detrás mio ladrando preocupada, preocupada por las chicas que se escaparon)

-"Lo se Lili, es peligroso haya afuera, pero en la forma como me comporte con ellas seguro las asusto y es mas que seguro que prefieren arriesgarse e intentar sobrevivir haya afuera que venir y vivir conmigo"; dije yo algo triste.

(Lili ladro con determinación, como para decirme que debía hacer algo)

-"Que, quieres que vaya a por ellas?", pregunte yo.

(Lili asintió)

-"Mmmm, bueno, lo hare, pero no antes de ver las grabaciones de seguridad, tengo que ver exactamente como llegaron al estacionamiento y lo que grabo la cámara en el almacen", dije yo como me regresaba adentro.

-"Solo espero que sobrevivan el suficiente tiempo como para que pueda rescatarlas", dije yo,

-"Por mientras Rocky, ve adentro, toma el GPS y síguelas, yo dentro de un rato te voy a seguir ok", dije yo.

(Rocky asintió y ladro)

Que suerte que los zombis ignoran a los perros.

Creo que es lo único bueno la verdad y hace que no preocupe tanto cuando los mando a ellos para que vayan y busquen cualquier suministro que nosotros nos hayamos pasado por alto o hasta recoger frutas de los arboles frutales en la ciudad.

-.-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Trixie**

 **25 minutos despues de haber abandonado ese lugar.**

-"Y ahora que genio, al parecer no hay nada por aquí mas que edificios abandonados y carrozas extrañas con extrañas llantas de color negro en ellos", dije yo toda irritada.

Eso me pasa por seguir a esta pegaso.

-"Ten paciencia, solo hay que buscar…..cualquier otra señal de vida y a algún sujeto mas cuerdo, para saber donde estamos y ver si….hay algún otro orbe cerca", dijo ella que no dejaba de mirar cada parte de esta ciudad.

Yo solo estaba irritada por todo lo que habia pasado.

Tanto seguirla durante dias sin casi comer no ha valido para nada.

Ahora estoy atrapada con esta exploradora de pacotilla y seguir transformadas en estas cosas.

(Miraba mi cuerpo y las 2 enormes glándulas mamarias que ahora estaban en mi pecho)

Y no se porque mis senos se volvieron tan grandes y aparecieron en mi pecho.

Para ser sincera hasta ya me esta empezando a doler la espalda por soportar su peso.

Y casi me caigo varias veces hacia adelante por culpa de estas.

-"Detente", dijo susurrando Daring Doo.

-"Ahora que pasa"; dije molesta.

-"Shh, no lo escuchas?", pregunto ella en voz baja.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte aun molesta.

(Sonido de garras sobre metal)

-"Eso", dijo ella susurrando.

Nosotras estabamos en medio de una gran rotonda con varios edificios rodeándonos en estos momentos.

Y entonces un monstruo bípedo en la que su cabeza era solo una gran bola llena de dientes y solo te cuestiona como demonios esa cosa pueda estar viva nos ataco.

Yo por instinto convoque con mi magia una burbuja que nos protegiera a las 2.

Esa cosa era monstruosa.

No tenia ojos, era pura boca llena de dientes, y sus brazos, si se les podía decir asi, al final de estos eran enormes garras de color blanco que por lo que parece podria ser sus huesos.

Y que con ellas golpeaba con fuerza mi campo de fuerza, lo que causaba que se rompieran esas garras y que fluya de estos un liquido de color rojo y azul.

Queria vomitar por lo repugnante que se veía.

Pero al no tener nada en el estómago solo recibia fueres dolores de estomago.

-"Pero que mierda es esa cosa?", pregunte yo.

-"Creo que….es un zombi", dijo entre cortada sin poder creérselo esta Daring Doo.

-"Como que un zombi, acaso eso no es solo una criatura de ficción?", pregunte yo incrédula como trataba de mantener aun el campo de fuerza.

-"Bueno, estamos en otro mundo y fuimos convertidas en estos seres sin pelo asi que creo que ver que existen zombis aquí no me parece tan irreal no crees", dijo ella como se puso a ver mas de cerca a esa cosa.

-"Decenas de dientes amarillos y blancos en una enorme boca, sin ojos, sin nariz, y cubierto de….flores azules saliendo de su piel?", dijo ella toda sorprendida.

-"Si si, ahora sabes como es exactamente, ahora me puedes decir como nos lo sacamos de encima", dije yo irritada y ya algo débil como ese maldito monstruo seguía golpeando el campo de fuerza con lo que antes eran sus garras y ahora son solo muñones.

Pero entonces senti como algo mas golpeaba el campo de fuerza lo que me hacia sentir mas débil.

Y lo que vi hizo que me erizara la piel de gallina.

Eran decenas de ratas tan grandes como perros y tambien cubiertas de esas flores azules y que no dejaban de arañar mi campo de fuerza.

Me arrodillo en el suelo por lo cansada que estoy ya.

Daring Doo viene a mi lado.

-"Escucha, quiero que hagas un ultimo esfuerzo y expandas el campo de fuerza con rapidez para asi lanzar lejos a estas cosas y asi tener oportunidad de escapar esta claro", dijo ella toda nerviosa ahora.

-"Bien, lo intentare", dije yo.

Y con todas mis fuerzas mágicas restantes expandi con rapidez el campo de fuerza y asi todas esas criaturas salieron volando por todos lados.

Pero yo.

Yo no podía moverme estaba muy cansada ya.

-"Vamos levántate que tenemos que huir!", me grito Daring Doo.

-"Estoy muy cansada como para levantarme ya", dije yo.

-"Demonios", dijo ella como me cargo en sus brazos.

-"No dejare a nadie atrás, no importa si es la que nos puso en este mundo en primer lugar", dijo ella como empezó a correr conmigo en sus brazos.

Yo apenas podía mantenerme despierta pero podía ver que esas ratas gigantes nos seguían a toda prisa y que ese zombi ahora no era el único, si no que habia traido a otros como el, solo que uno estaba cargando un maso y venia a la carga hacia nosotras, y el otro era gigante y muy musculoso de al menos 3 metros de alto cubierto de flores azules y se veía muy enojado y estaba detrás de todos ellos.

(Grrrrrrrrr)

Grito con fuerza esa cosa gigante y vino a toda maquina hacia nosotras.

Y por desgracia Daring Doo no fue tan agil como para salirse del camino y esa cosa nos embistió con tal fuerza que nos lanzo a varios metros de distancia.

Cai con mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza en el camino.

Y por desgracia se rompió en el acto.

-"Argggg!", grite de dolor.

Y escuchaba como las otras criaturas se acercaban hacia mi.

Y pude ver a Daring Doo a varios metros de mi y se veía que no se movia.

Entonces escuche y senti las fuertes pisadas del gigante venir hacia mi y entonces lo vi.

Esa criatura que era una masa de músculos y de cabeza pequeña me miraba sin emociones y entonces solo vi que levanto su enorme pie y estaba listo para aplastar mi cabeza.

Yo solo cerre los ojos esperando el final pero…..

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANGBANG**

Y senti como algo de liquido cayo encima mio.

(THUMPPPP)

El suelo temblo un poco cerca mio como el gigante al parecer habia caído alado mio.

Yo abri los ojos para en esencia ver que el gigante ya no estaba ahí, y que en efecto habia caído a lado mio.

Pero.

Como?

-"Argggg ahhhh!", empece a gritar de nuevo de dolor como senti como algo me mordia y desgarraba mis patas traseras.

Y mire con terror que eran las enormes ratas que estaban comiéndose mis pies.

 **BANGABANGANBANGBANG**

Esos extrañas y fuertes explosiones venían detrás mio y vi como esas ratas les explotaban sus cabezas y entonces lo vi.

A ese sujeto de negro sosteniendo un artefacto de color negro alargado **(un M16 para ser exactos)** , y que de esa cosa salia cosas de metal y que al parecer esa cosa era un arma y en efecto estaba matando a esas cosas.

Entonces cuando al parecer algo malo le pasaba a esa arma. ( **En realidad solo estaba recargando)**

(Grrrrrrrr)

Uno de esos zombis se acerco e intento atacarlo de forma sorpresiva pero el uso esa arma tambien como un maso y lo golpeo con tal fuerza al zombi que lo tumbo al suelo.

Entonces saco de su pantalón esa "arma" con las que nos amenazaban en primer lugar y le disparo varias veces a ese zombi que quería volver a levantarse y atacarlo.

Asi que ese es el poder de esas "Armas de fuego".

Entonces dejamos de escuchar otros sonidos de pisadas mas que las del sujeto de negro que primero fue hacia Daring Doo que no se movia y el le toco su cuello.

-"Uff por suerte aun esta viva", dijo el en voz alta.

-"Vamos Rocky llevala con cuidado a la camioneta, talvez tenga graves heridas internas y no necesito que empeoren mas", dijo el a alguien mas pero antes de poder ver con quien hablaba el vino hacia mi tapándome la vista.

-"Haber señorita de los grandes senos y cabello blanco, sigues en este mundo", el dijo como se puso a chasquear esas garras suaves de color rosado frente a mi.

-"Si", respondi toda débil.

Se lo veía aliviado por eso.

-"Escúchame bien, quiero que te mantengas despierta en todo momento, voy a detener el sangrado en tus piernas y al parecer tu brazo izquierdo, y se que va a doler, pero tienes que ser fuerte esta bien", dijo el.

Yo con dificultad asentí.

Entonces el se saco su polera y pude ver que tenia una gran cantidad de cicatrices en el.

Pero no pude notar mas su cicatrices como el puso su polera en mis pies y senti un enorme dolor en ellos.

Un dolor tan intenso que…

Me quede inconsciente.

-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **3:23 pm**

Demonios, sus heridas de esta son muy graves, estas ratas se comieron gran parte de sus piernas.

Y en algunas partes dejaron la carne expuesta.

Y la otra se nota que tiene fracturas multiples.

Pero esta viva.

Demonios.

Bien que no cunda el pánico.

Para eso trajiste un botiquín para estabilizarlas y asi llevarlas en la ambulancia que teníamos para una emergencia aparcada cerca de la entrada, al igual que tenemos aparcada cerca de la entrada varios coches blindados y vehículos de lujo pero eso no es lo importante.

Pero bueno, solo espero que pueda estabilizarlas.

Porque nunca me podre perdonar si….

Haya dejado morir a las primeras extraterrestres en venir a la tierra.

.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..

 **Guao, Victor lo sabe ahora jeje.**

 **-"Si, aunque esas heridas que tienen si son graves, seguro que se podrán recuperar?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Claro, son las personajes que aparecen en la historia por defecto, no pueden morir apenas en los comienzos de la historia, eso es ley en toda historia", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Eh y que tal goku del anime de Dragon Ball, el murió casi al inicio de una de sus nuevas sagas?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si pero lo revivieron poco tiempo despues asi que eso no cuenta, ademas no creía que veias anime Seras?", pregunto Discord todo sorprendido.**

 **-"Bueno, empecé a verlo en el año 2843 porque en si estaba buscando una nueva historia para mi nuevo videjuego", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Claro y todos sabemos que el anime puede ser totalmente original", dijo mientras hacia comillas en la palabra "original".**

 **-"Bueno si, pero no todas"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Oh, oh esto es algo que quería preguntarle a un fan del anime….dime, One piece ya termino", dijo con una gran sonrisa Discord.**

 **-"La verdad es que si, termino el año pasado el año 3000 D.C, aunque que se esperaba cuando el escritor del manga de One piece quizo que pusieran su cerebro en el cuerpo de un robot para seguir dibujando el manga, y te dire una cosa muy irónica, creo que desde que lo pusieron en un robot, su arte a mejorado y sus historias tambien", dijo Seras como si nada.**

 **-"Guao, asi que oficialmente se lo podria catalogar como la animación mas duradera entonces?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Oh no, claro que no, Los simpsoms aun siguen sacando nuevas temporadas, y debo decirte que el episodio numero 612 en donde Bart tiene de novia a una cambiante es muy bonito, y fue muy bonito la verdad, porque justo fue en una época en la que aun no confiaban mucho en los cambiantes despues de la guerra y….." estaba hablando Seras pero Discord la interrumpio.**

 **-"Ya, ya, no necesitas darnos una reseña de eso", dijo Discord todo aburrido.**

 **-"Pero en fin ya me voy, un sol a explotado en una supernova y va a borrar del mapa varios planetas habitables, y tengo que salvarlos, chao y en serio la historia esta genial sigue asi y talvez le saque un videojuego", dijo Seras como regreso a su dimensión.**

 **-"Que presumida, bien pero en fin tiene razón, tu historia es genial y me gusto como lo hiciste algo loco a tu personaje, aunque aun tengo algo que decir", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Que cosa", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Y donde esta el clop, prometiste clop para estos lectores, donde esta", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Llegara pronto maldita sea", dije yo.**

 **-"Mas te vale", dijo Discord como se fue el tambien.**

 **Uf.**

 **Que raros son estos 2.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Ya sin nada mas relleno que decir.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Hora de las respuestas**_

 **Trixie**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Hora: Desconocido**

-"Ah, eh, donde estoy?", me pregunto al despertar mientras me cubro con un brazo la intensa luz que me da desde arriba, en una cama muy cómoda por cierto, en un "cuarto" a lado de….Daring Doo, que al parecer tiene varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y digo "cuarto", porque en si esto son solo 3 paredes que ni llegan al techo y se puede ver que la única forma de salir de este "cuarto sin nada mas que nosotras en ella, es ese lado sin las paredes y se nota la gran cantidad de estantes de ese almacén que escapamos antes…..

Espera un segundo.

El almacén?

Oh si, ya recuerdo, el sujeto ese nos rescató.

Ahora me pregunto donde esta?.

Despues de unos minutos mirando el techo con esas luces en el techo iluminándolo todo.

Veo a alguien venir, y es ese sujeto.

Que ya no vestia de negro ya, vestia una polera roja y unos shorts azules, y en serio se lo veía lleno de cicatrices en sus extremidades, con excepción de la cara, que no era tan feo como creía, ademas se ve que es un macho por esa barba de varios dias sin rasurar y un cabello muy desordenado y sin peinar, debo de admitir que se ve bien con ese estilo.

Oh y trae consigo una bandeja con un plato de aparente sopa y un vaso con un agua al parecer y varias pastillas en ellas.

-"Oh, al parecer alguien ya ha despertado, me tenias muy preocupado y con toda la sangre que has perdido me preocupaba que no despertarías", dijo el todo preocupado como se aproximaba a mi.

Es muy extraño, antes era un total loco y ahora…ahora se comporta todo amable.

Entonces el deja esa bandeja en mi cama.

."Ven déjame ayudarte a sentarte para que comas tu comida", dijo el como me tendio esa pata con garras en ella.

Yo le aparte con mi brazo bueno.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa, te comportaste como un loco con nosotras y ahora estas todo amable", dije yo toda irritada por su comportamiento tan extraño.

-"Escucha, se como me comporte y la verdad es que estuve actuando porque temia que fueran ustedes perteneciente a otra banda de ladrones, porque para ser sincero, no creo haber podido soportar otro ataque, ya perdi a muchos compañeros sobrevivientes en el ultimo ataque", dijo el todo triste.

-"O sea que por eso te comportaste asi…..ahi!", dijo Daring Doo recién despertando como se tocaba el estomago.

El se aparto de mi, agarro el vaso con agua y tomo algunas pastillas con el y fue directo hacia Daring Doo.

-"Ten, son analgésicos, aliviaron tu dolor", dijo el como se las dio a Daring Doo.

Obviamente ella no se los tomo en el acto y aun lo miraba con desconfianza al sujeto.

El sujeto obviamente noto esto.

(El Suspiro)

-"Se que me ven como un loco, pero tienen que creerme, lo menos que quería es aceptar otra vez a un doble cara como el que nos traiciono a mi y mi grupo de sobrevivientes, y ahora que se la verdad, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarlas hasta que las recojan"; dijo el.

Yo y Daring Doo solo lo miramos sorprendidas.

-"Como a que nos recojan?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Oh vamos, no tienen que seguir jugando conmigo, vi las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad antes de ir a buscarlas, vi como en esencia habían aparecido en un haz de luz en el estacionamiento, y como tu "chica" con los enormes melones creaste un haz de energía con tus manos que hizo que me tumbaran en primer lugar", dijo el señalándome.

-"Eh…..que son cámaras de seguridad, se que son cámaras pero….como que de "seguridad"", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Oh vamos chicas extraterrestres, no juegue conmigo, ahora díganme, donde esta su nave y yo mas que seguro yo las llevare a ella, pero solo a cambio de que me lleven consigo a mi y a mis amigos a su planeta natal y escapara del apocalipsis zombi", dijo el.

Oh el cree que somos extraterrestres.

Bueno es gracioso yo creo que el es un extraterrestre.

Aunque, me pregunto si…

-"Yo la comandante Trixie te ordeno que seas mi sirviente y asi pensare en siquiera llevarte con nosotras", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ok…", dijo el sujeto no antes que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, "Eh, creo que para cerrar el trato primero te voy a curar y luego cerraremos el trato en privado, te parece bien", dijo el con un guiño al final.

Mmm.

-"No veo porque no", dije yo.

-"Perfecto", el solo sonrio feliz.

-"Aunque aun me pregunto…como nos encontraste?", pregunto yo.

Daring Doo solo estaba escuchando, demasiado adolorida como para hablar.

-"Si, como lo hiciste?", pregunto Daring Doo con dificultad.

-"Oh, solo hice que mi perro Rocky los siguiera y gracias al Gps que tenia el en sus manos, lo pude rastrear y encontrarlas", dijo el.

Eh, no tengo la menor idea que es un GPS.

-"Ok, y tu eres el que nos curaste?", pregunte yo.

El asintió.

-"Claro que si, aunque debo decir que reparte tu brazo roto y bueno evitar que te desangraras hasta morir porque unos roedores mutante te devoraron las piernas no fue tarea fácil la verdad", dijo como me quito la sabana que me cubría.

Revelando mi brazo enyesado y mis pies cubiertos de vendas y en algunas áreas aun cubiertas de sangre.

-"Aunque eso si, nunca serás capaz de caminar otra vez, esas malditas ratas se comieron rápidamente los músculos de tus pies y no soy un cirujano experto ni tengo todos los instrumentos necesarios para hacer una cirugía mayor, lo siento", dijo el.

Que?

Oh no.

No, no, no.

Estaba empezando a lagrimear por eso.

-"Hey, hey tranquila, no hay problema, una vez que esten mas recuperadas y ya sea de mañana porque para ser sincero, ya son las 3 am y quiero irme a dormir ya y yo solo fui a la cocina para traerles comida y agua, al menos para ti pechugona, porque de las 2, tu eras las que mas podias despertar dentro de poco tiempo", dijo el.

-"En serio…aunque, porque me dices pechugona, no lo entiendo?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh si, lo olvidaba, ustedes son alienígenas y no entienden nuestras frases y costumbres, bueno, te digo pechugona, porque en serio la forma que adoptaste tiene unas enormes glándulas mamarias que para ser sincero son ademas para obviamente amamantar a los bebes, tambien son un símbolo de belleza y sirven como para atraer pareja y debo decir que la mayoría prefiere a las chicas con pechos grandes como los tuyos", dijo algo nervioso.

Yo senti como me sonrojaba ante lo que dijo.

-"Oye, si ya dejaste de alagarla, me puedes decir porque me duele todo?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Oh si, tu al parecer recibiste el peor daño del impacto del zombi que denominamos "tanque", y se le puso asi porque se parece a un zombi que aparece en la saga de videojuegos "Left 4 dead", pero en fin, tu tenias varias costillas fracturadas, una fuerte conmoción cerebral y estas peor que la pechugona de tu amiga porque ella al menos podrá mover las piernas y sentirlas, el golpe que recibiste fue tan fuerte que fracturo tambien tus vertebras lumbares, o en español como muchos dirían, las vertebras que hay en tu cintura…..lamentablemente tu quedaste paralitica de la cadera para abajo", dijo el con tristeza otra vez.

-"Pero como dije antes, el estado en que se encuentran en estos momentos es estable, y el tuyo como dije chica ruda eres un milagro que hayas despertado a estas alturas y creo que tu mereces mas tomar la sopa especial que hice que en serio promete que te recuperaras al menos un poco y al menos garantizara que no te mueras en lo que queda de la noche", dijo el todo nervioso otra vez mientras se frotaba detrás de la cabeza con una pata y con la otra tomaba el plato con sopa y se la acerco a ella.

Ella solo se palideció ante eso.

Y con dificultad ella agarro el plato de sopa, le tiro las pastillas en ella, arrojo la cuchara a un lado y se la empezó a tomar de golpe como si no hubiera un mañana, y por lo que describió el sujeto es muy posible que no tenga ella un mañana.

-"Uf que suerte que corte todos esos pedacitos de carne bien pequeños para que no te atragantaras", dijo el sujeto.

Daring Doo se sorprende ante lo que escucho y se detiene en tomar la sopa que para mala suerte para ella, era demasiado tarde.

Ya se la habia terminado.

-"Ustedes comen carne?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Eh si, pero tambien comemos frutas y verduras, los humanos somos una raza omnívora", dijo el con una sonrisa, "Porque lo preguntas?"; pregunto el todo "inocente".

-"Nosotros no comemos carne, salvaje", dijo toda enfadada y con mas energías Daring Doo.

-"Hey y como rayos podía saber eso, ademas, a que no te sientes un poco mejor ahora, a que no?", pregunto el sujeto.

Ella se empezó a tocar algunas partes del cuerpo.

-"Eh, la verdad es que si, ya no siento tanto dolor como antes, aunque….", se la veía intentar mover las piernas, "Argggg!", grito ella de dolor, "Si aun esta ahí el dolor, solo que no lo siento tanto como antes y sigo sin poder mover las piernas"; dijo Daring Doo una vez termino de gritar de dolor.

-"Lo ves, que te dije, ademas esa carne no es una carne cualquiera, es la carne extraída de los animales monstruo que mate en el área, ya sabes, animales monstruos como…las ratas que las atacaban….", dijo el.

A mi me dio náuseas y quería vomitar por lo que habia dicho y pensar que esa sopa lo iba a comer yo, pero como aun no habia comido solo se quedo en nauseas.

Daring Doo no tuvo tanta suerte.

Y vomito a un lado de su cama parte de la sopa.

-"Guao, van a dejarme terminar, joder", el dijo algo irritado, "El porque uso esa carne, es porque es mas fácil de conseguir, las ratas gigantes aunque andan en grupos numerosos, son mas fáciles de acabar con todas, y no agotas tantas municiones como cuando intentas enfrentar a grandes manadas de vacas monstruo, joder, gracias a que las criaban en millares, es difícil ver a una sola, y si atacas una, 500 mas te perseguirán e intentaran matar"; dijo el sujeto.

-"No importa de donde has sacado la carne, la cosa es que lo sacaste de una de esas cosas muertas"; dijo enfadada Daring Doo como se limpiaba un poco de vomito que aun quedaba en su boca.

-"Bueno, no estan técnicamente muertas, solo son animales mutadas por una flor azul que las provoca matar a todo ser humano que vean, y como hasta ahora no han mutado por siquiera estar en el exterior tanto tiempo, bueno, felicidades, ustedes son inmunes a sus efectos malignos, lo que significa que pueden disfrutar de sus efectos positivos que entre ellos se encuentra la curación de cualquier enfermedad que tengas cuando te infectas", dijo el.

Eso suena bien la verdad…..y suena genial conseguir esa flor que el menciona…..talvez me seria muy útil en el futuro.

-"Y déjame adivinar, comer esa carne combinada con esa flor te cura tus heridas una vez sobreviviste a la infección", dijo Daring Doo.

-"En efecto, pero según la cantidad de heridas que tengas, mayor cantidad de esa carne necesitaras consumir, y según mis cálculos, tu pechugona necesitas 1 kilo de esa carne para sanarte completamente, y tu chica ruda necesitarías al menos uno kilos de carne para sanarte completamente y posiblemente volver a caminar", dijo el sujeto.

-"Y como sabes que funciona?", pregunte desconfiada.

Entonces el se quito su polera y me sorprendio lo que vi.

El estaba cubierto de cicatrices de diversos tamaños y formas.

-"Que, creen que se puede sobrevivir haya afuera sin haber recibido algún tipo de daño grave o fatal, a mi me atravesado un maldito toro en pleno estomago"; dijo el señalando la cicatriz en forma de circulo en la parte inferior de su estomago, "Me arrancado un brazo un gato monstruo, o como nos gustaba decirles, "minininjas", por los agiles y silenciosos que son al atacar a pesar de ser tan grandes como un maldito perro labrador o san Bernardo"; dijo señalando una cicatrices que recorre su brazo izquierdo, "Y aquí y aquí es cuando 4 pajaros kamikaze impactaron mi cuerpo, y debo decirte que uno de esos malditos aun seguía vivo y casi me come desde dentro", dijo señalando las cicatrices ovaladas en su pecho y estomago, "Oh, y miren el de aquí"; dijo señalando un monton de cicatrices pequeñas en forma de circulo en donde podria ser el hígado, "Aquí es donde recibi multiples impacto de bala del desgraciado que nos traiciono, y apenas pude sobrevivir a esa", dijo el todo triste en esa ultima.

-"La cosa es que el único efecto secundario es que te deja una cicatrices, y mayormente depende del tamaño de tu herida", dijo el sujeto con mas calma.

-"Ok, pero cual son esos otros efectos positivos que tiene esta carne?", pregunto Daring Doo algo curiosa.

-"Bueno, depende de que quieras, tu tamaño, peso y otros factores, pero si las consumes estando sano y sin ninguna herida puedes agrandar ciertas partes del cuerpo, aumentar tu percepción y tu tiempo de reacción, aumentar tu fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, empatía, si, algunos sobrevivientes comentan que eso ultimo es posible, y que te salgan miembros extras, como otro brazo, o hasta alas de verdad, aunque no muchos la quieren porque son blanco fáciles para los zombi soldados", dijo el sujeto.

Oh, asi que podre tener alas y seguir con mi magia, o sea que sere básicamente de alguna manera una alicornio….

Yay!

Talvez una vez me cure por completo le pregunte si me puede dar alas este sujeto.

-"Espera que quieres decir con zombis soldados?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Oh, bueno como explicárselo...saben que son las armas de fuego?", pregunto el.

Daring Doo dijo que si.

Yo solo dije que "mas o menos"

-"Ok, bueno los soldados zombis soldado son obviamente soldados que al morir aun tenian sus armas de fuego, y a pesar de todo, aun la pueden operar sin problemas y atacar a distancia, y que incluso hay rumores por ahí que aun se mueven y comunican para atacar mejor las incursiones de los sobrevivientes que buscan comida en otras ciudades, ademas depende de que país sea el soldado zombi para ver que tan letal es, y debo decirlo, militares aquí en latinoamerica eran el promedio total, ni tan bueno, ni tan malos, y no tenian el mejor equipo que digamos, pero si que cuando empezaron a infectar a los soldados rusos, USA, chinos y los países de la union europea, uff, ellos si que tienen mejores armas y sus soldados se encuentran entre los mejor entrenados del mundo, hasta incluso se rumorea de que esa fue la razón de porque esos países cayeron tan rápido"; dijo el sujeto.

Nosotras solo miramos sorprendidas.

-"En serio tu mundo cayo totalmente ante el ataque zombi?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"No, claro que no, algunos cuantos millones que no se contagiaron lograron llegar hasta Australia, junto a los remanentes de otros ejércitos y fuerzas navales y ahora ellos son los únicos no infectados en el único continente no infectado del mundo y luego lo que queda en el resto del mundo son campamentos de sobrevivientes, algunos son grandes otros pequeños, aunque hay 2 excepciones a la regla que son Israel y Nor Korea que son países completos que aun estan resistiendo la infección", dijo el sujeto.

-"Y….tu crees que podrán hallar la cura y salvar a todos?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Claro que no, la gente de Israel y Nor Korea se concentran en sobrevivir, y los Australianos no pueden conseguir muestras de la flor que es la que infecta a todos porque no hay instalación conocida por el hombre que pueda contener las esporas de la flor que es la que esparce la infección", dijo el sujeto, "Asi que, si, no hay cura y nunca lo habra, y lo único que uno puede hacer es matar cuanto zombi y monstruo animal mutado haya para que asi las futuras generaciones puedan salir afuera y no tener miedo de que un zombi soldado le vuele la cabeza o un ave kamikaze le atraviese la cabeza cuando impacte en su cráneo", dijo el todo tranquilo.

Yo palidecí ante esa imagen que metio en mi cabeza, y por lo que veo a Daring Doo tambien no le gusto eso.

-"Pero bueno, ahora que estaremos juntos por un buen tiempo, creo que es hora de que nos presentemos de manera mas formal"; dijo el sujeto todo tranquilo, "Mi nombre es Victor Castedo, ultimo sobreviviente humano de este país, tengo 23 años, soy mecanico, carpintero, electricista, medico, cocinero, carnicero, recolector, soldado, y líder del único refugio en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda", dijo el de una manera caballerosa.

-"Bueno yo soy la grande y poderosa Trixie, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber simple humano…verdad, asi se llama tu especie no?"; pregunte yo.

Maldición eso ultimo si que fue improvisado.

-"Yo soy Daring Doo, soy exploradora y…..no te voy a decir mi edad"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ok, Trixie y Daring Doo, verdad?", pregunto Victor mientras nos señalaba a ambas.

Ambas asentimos.

-"Ok, chicas, ahora que me conocen un poco, las conozco un poco ahora, y conocen un poco mi mundo, creo que es hora de que descansen porque en si, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana"; dijo el como se empezó a retirar.

-"Hey, al menos puedes traerme algo de comer que me muero de hambre", dije yo algo irritada y mi estomago sono confirmando que en serio tenia hambre.

Yo me sonroje ante eso, pero baje la cabeza un poco para que no lo viera y no darle la satisfacción de verme sonrojada.

-"Ok, en un minuto te traigo unas frutas y un vaso de agua"; dijo el como me sonrio al final.

No se porque, pero eso hizo que me sonrojara solo un poco.

-"Solo date prisa", dije yo.

Entonces el se fue.

Dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Bien, puedo estar en mundo muerto, pero bueno al menos obtendré alas, eso es un avance al menos.

Y considerando mi suerte….

Esto es un gran avance la verdad.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Daring Doo.**

 **En esos momentos.**

Joder aun no puedo creer que tuve que comer carne…pero bueno al menos cumplio con lo que dijo y ya no siento tanto dolor cuando empece a recuperar la conciencia.

Aunque…al final si era cierto.

Su mundo esta sumido en un apocalipsis zombi.

mmmm.

me pregunto si…en serio podrá haber una posibilidad de escapar de este lugar.

Porque no quiero que mi próximo libro diga "Daring Doo, y el mundo de los zombis, parte 1", y luego haya secuela, tras secuela porque seria mas como una autobiografía de mis vivencias cada año lo escribiría en caso de que me quedara atrapada en este planeta.

(Suspiro)

Aunque irónicamente…no me cansare de tener aventuras en este mundo, aunque…..creo que tendre que cambiar la clasificación para edad de mi libro de uno de "Para todo pony"; a "Para mayores de 13" cuando tenga que escribir esta aventura en un libro.

Pero en fin, cambiando de tema….

Ese tal Victor.

Todo un personaje es el….."humano".

Aunque, juro que escuche esa palabra en Equestria, pero en estos momentos no me acuerdo donde lo escuche o lo lei, pero se que…no es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra.

-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En la "cocina" (Patio de comidas) 3 minutos despues.**

Uff lo que hago para ganar su confianza.

No se que tan diferente sea su mundo de donde vienen ellas, pero que mas da.

Son bonitas, tienen un cuerpazo, y especialmente una…..es manipulable.

Si, la muy egocéntrica se ve que es manipulable, jeje, ya quisiera ella que me crea que ella es una líder.

No soy tan idiota.

Ademas la delataba que la tal Daring Doo la miraba con cara de "es en serio?" cuando dijo que era su líder y que podían llevarme consigo.

Pero en fin, debo aprovecharme de esto mientras pueda.

Y no me importa si son extraterrestre, son hembras, y tienen el cuerpo de actrices porno, asi que con eso me vale y me voy a acostar con esa egocéntrica, sera muy fácil la verdad.

Y no me juzguen, no estoy tan loco como para acostarme con Mily y Vicky, pero no me importa una mierda el tener que acostarme con extraterrestres,

Porque al menos aun tienen cuerpo de humanas, y con eso me vale.

(Suspiro triste)

Si no hubiera sido tan fría con todas las chicas sobrevivientes, talvez hasta hubiera podido acostarme con alguna de ellas.

(Choco mi cabeza contra la pared)

Uy son tan idiota por pensar que mantenerme alejado del contacto humano sea una buena idea.

Bueno, esta vez no, esta vez hare las cosas bien.

Hare las cosas tan bien, que hasta talvez pueda hacer un trio con ellas…

(Se me hace agua a la boca)

Oh un trio…..

Que rico suena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, capitulo corto por hoy chicos y chicas.**

 **-"Jjaja, si claro, como si una chica estuviera leyendo esto", dijo Discord como se seguía riendo luego de que terminara de hablar.**

 **-"Hey, no tengas la mente tan cerrada Discord, talvez alguna chica este leyendo esto porque…..", decia Seras pero se paro un momento para ver las reviews de mi historia, "…porque aquí hay una chica que esta leyendo y comentando, como la ves esa", dijo ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Eh tu sabes que en internet uno se pone nombres locos y que a veces es difícil saber si ese con quien hablas en la internet es chico o chica, vamos es lo básico que alguien que navega por internet sabe", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Guao, si que eres un ser de poca fe Discord, talvez hay alguna chica que le guste esto, porque recuerda, es una época en la que todo el mundo le puede gustar lo que quiera y expresarlo libremente", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ja, díselo eso a los fans mas extremistas de Steven Universe, y a las feministas extremistas y veras"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oye en serio no pueden ser tan malos en esta dimensión"; dijo Seras como abrió las paginas de 4chan, Facebook y tumblr sobre todo lo que tenga que ver como Steven Universe y feministas de nuestra realidad.**

 **-"Y mientras ella esta en eso, y se trauma un poquito o pierde la fe en tu dimensión, solo dire que me agrada esta historia chico, aunque le hayas quitado lo loco en el principio y en la mitad del capitulo, pero lo haya recuperado al final, eso para mi, lo ha salvado", dijo el.**

 **-"Que acaso solo te gustaba mi historia por mi personaje todo loco", dije yo el autor todo irritado.**

 **-"Pues si"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Pues te dire una cosa Discord, eso es lo que un loco es, puede actuar loco un rato y cuerdo otro rato, acostúmbrate", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Vale, vale, no me salgas con tus conocimientos en psicología barata que….", dijo Discord pero fue interrumpido por Seras que apareció otra ves de repente entre nosotros.**

 **Pero vestida con pantalones camuflados de tonos selváticos, una polera blanca toda rasgada y que estaba muy suelta y ondeaba en un viento invisible, (Y era muy corta y que le dejaba ver sus grandes pechos por momentos) al igual que una cinta de color rojo en su cabeza y sosteniendo una ametralladora Bronwing .50 y con una cara toda seria.**

 **-"Y tu porque estas vestida como Rambo si rambo fuera una mujer extraterrestre?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Porque voy a cazar a unas cuantas feminazis antes que conviertan el entretenimiento de su mundo en mierda con la excusa de volver todo "políticamente correcto", porque joder, nunca vi tanta ignorancia e hipocresía reunida en un mismo sitio", dijo ella toda seria.**

 **-"Y que hay de los fans de Steven Universe, no te parecen raros?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Oye, el fandom es como cualquier otro, solo que los extremistas mal nacidos que amenazan de muerte a una chica por dibujar diferente, no merece tanto odio", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ok, Seras, cálmate, déjanos ocuparnos de esto por nuestra cuenta, no necesitas usar tanta violencia injustificada contra ellas, simplemente no la merecen, a pesar de todo" dije yo.**

 **-"Bien", dijo ella como con solo pensarlo estaba de vuelta con su polera del GTA 23 y un short diminuto que daba la sensación que no tuviera nada puesto, "Pero no me vengas a mi llorando cuando ya no haya televisión de calidad", dijo Seras.**

 **-"No te preocupes Seras, ademas que hablar de esto ya es polémico de todas formas, y no se como se lo vengan a tomar mis lectores", dije yo.**

 **-"Oh, lo siento, no quería hacerlo, lo siento autor", dijo Seras de manera sincera.**

 **-"No hay problema Seras tu solo expresabas tu opinión, pero bueno, creo que ya cortamos con esto ya, o esta sección se hara mas larga que el capitulo en si"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok, entonces solo dire que, en serio me gustaría ver mas monstruos, son la cosa mas interesante en mi parecer de tu historia", dijo ella.**

 **-"Entonces mas monstruos habra", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Hey no es justo como que le haces caso a ella y no a mi?", pregunto Discord todo enfadado.**

 **-"2 razones, 1, ella es una diosa que podria cruzar a mi dimensión si quisiera, 2, su pedido es valido", dije el autor.**

 **Discord se fue a quejarse a un rincón.**

 **Y Seras se fue a reírse de el.**

 **Haciendo que se enoje un poco mas Discord.**

 **Bueno, ya mucho ya.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima, amigos lectores, y esta vez.**

 **Esta vez para la próxima si habra un fanfic con contenido +18 ademas del capitulo dominical.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Recuperación y mas respuestas**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **13 de agosto del 2017**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **IC Norte, casa/fortaleza/refugio/centro de mando**

 **6:54 am**

Bien, les lleve las frutas en la madrugada y se la comio con voracidad esa Trixie, regrese a la cocina y apenas dormi, bueno, en realidad a quien engaño, no dormi nada.

Me dedique toda la madrugada cocinando carne de rata mutada, y quitarle las esquirlas de balas por obvias razones.

Y ahora tengo varios filetes de carne de rata, alrededor de 5 kilos de pura carne.

Oh y 3 litros de limonada.

Esas putas ratas mutadas son puro musculo, especialmente en sus mandíbulas, por eso es que sus dientes pueden atravesar acero y concreto sin mucho esfuerzo,.

Pero en fin, ahora estoy como ayer todo casual, con una simple polera y shorts, y todo descalzo, porque, porque quiero.

Y estoy llevando una bandeja llena de filetes a las chicas, y se que en el desayuno no se debe comer mucho, pero que les jodan eso de comer sano y como se debe comer.

Estamos en el apocalipsis por todos los cielos, uno nunca sabe cuando uno tendrá su ultima cena o siquiera llegara a los 40 años.

Ahora estoy a punto de llegar a uno de los cubículos donde las puse a descansar y que era como decirlo, nuestra enfermería provisional.

Oh que recuerdos.

Ahí es donde nuestro medico nos operaba o nos trataba de mantener con vida.

Las incontables manchas secas de sangre que inundan el suelo que dan lo que parece un piso de color rojo oscuro.

Algo muy curioso la verdad.

(Rocky apareció a mi lado ladrando todo emocionado)

-"Ya se Rocky que te gustan estos filetes, pero estas no son para ti, son para las chicas", dije yo como seguía caminando.

(Rocky ladro con tristeza)

-"Ya, ya Rocky, si todo sale bien, tendremos nuevas compañeras sobrevivientes, y quien sabe, talvez nuevas chicas a quien espiar"; dije yo como le guiñaba un ojo.

(Rocky movia y ladraba la cola todo emocionado)

-"Ahora ve con tus esposas, hijas y con Lili a la cocina y háganse el desayuno para ustedes que yo estare algo ocupado aqui", dije yo.

El hizo una seña militar, ya saben la de la mano a la frente, y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Que buen chico, muy pervertido y esta es la cosa.

Si un perro le atrae a una humana.

Eso lo hace zoofilico al perro o a la humana?

mmmm.

Da que pensar no?

Bueno, ya llegue a donde estan Trixie y Daring Doo

-"Hola chicas despierten que ya amaneció y les traigo sus medicinas", dije todo sonriente.

Las chicas estaban dormidas al parecer y se despertaron una vez dije eso.

-"Eh hola Victor", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Hola humano llamado Victor"; dijo Trixie.

Me pongo entre ellas.

-"Aqui tienen 5 kilos de carne para que se puedan recuperar, aunque la obvia mayoría es para ti Daring Doo", dije de buen humor.

Porque en esencia lo estaba.

-"Eh, creo que a pesar de todo, esa carne huele bien", dijo Daring Doo como olfateaba un poco el aroma que salia de los filetes que hice a la parrilla.

-"Y a pesar de que va en todo lo que creo y me han enseñado en la escuela, si esta "carne", me da alas, puedo muy bien ignorar que lo que estoy comiendo es carne de otro animal"; dijo Trixie.

-"Ese es el espíritu", dije yo todo animado.

-"Ademas espero que les guste, le eche unas especias para darle mas sabor y que me aprendi de una receta que vi en internet", dije yo como les daba un filete a cada una con las manos.

Que?

No hay porque usar tenedor para todo.

Ademas ya se enfriaron un poco como caminaba para aca.

Ellas agarraron con asco al principio esos filetes.

Y Trixie fue la primera en dar su primer mordisco.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a devorarlo ese gran filete como si no hubiera un mañana.

Guao si que tiene hambre esta chica.

-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Trixie**

No me importa nada.

Esto sabe tan bien.

Que no puedo parar.

-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Victor**

Entonces la otra chica al ver esto lo intento.

Y cuando tambien le dio el primer mordisco, tambien se lo empezó a comer, pero no con la misma rapidez que la otra, porque la otra se devoraba esa carne como si no hubiera comido en dias.

-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Daring Doo.**

Esto sabe perturbadoramente bien.

Solo espero no hacerme adicta a esto.

Aunque siento que con cada pedazo de carne que trago, me empiezo a sentir muchísimo mejor.

Ahora si lo confirmo, esta "carne", si que es milagrosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-..-..-.-.

 **Victor.**

Guao, Trixie ya termino su filete y va por el segundo.

Sigue asi chica, y te sanaras muy pronto.

Lo bueno de esta carne es que no engorda, no importa cuanto comas.

Trixie termino su segundo filete pero la detuve antes de que agarrara otro.

Cada filete pesaba unos 500 grs.

Y ella se comio ya todo un kilo de carne, mas que suficiente para que sus piernas sanaran y su brazo roto en multiples partes sanara.

-"Oye, la grande y poderosa Trixie demanda que la dejes comer mas de esa carne", dijo ella toda irritada.

-"Hey calmate, te detuve porque en si ya te has sanado, mira", dije yo como le quitaba las sabanas y empezaba a sacarle las vendas de sus piernas y su brazo.

Mostrando que, como dije sus piernas y brazos estaban 100% recuperados.

Aunque sus piernas si se notaba el monton de cicatrices en las partes donde le faltaba piel.

Eso no me importa la verdad.

Mientras aun pueda caminar, eso es lo que realmente importa.

-"Es verdad, al parecer tenias razón Victor, me siento bien y mas bien", dijo ella como intentaba ponerse de pie.

-"Me siento mas que bien, pero ahora quiero que prepares mas comida y esa carne para tener mis alas", dijo ella mientras me apuntaba con su dedo.

-"Ok, sale vale, pero antes quiero cerrar el trato sobre el hecho de que me llevaras a tu planeta comandante Trixie", dije yo sonando lo mas serio posible.

Ella me miro por un segundo.

Y segundos despues al parecer se dio cuenta.

-"Ah si, como yo soy una comandante y tu el líder de este lugar es mejor que cerremos el trato en otro lugar como decias tu antes", dijo algo nerviosa Trixie.

Ja, hasta se le olvido la mentira que me dijo antes, que tierna.

-"Bien ahora si nos disculpas Daring Doo, yo y tu "Comandante", tenemos muchas, pero muchas cosas que discutir", dije yo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Daring Doo y le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella solo asintió ante eso mientras seguía comiendo su carne.

Y todo detrás de esta tal Trixie.

-"Ahora solo tu quédate aquí y come lo que queda de la carne, y no te preocupes, si aun no te sientes recuperada podre hacer mas carne"; dije yo como me tomaba con la mano con Trixie.

-"Ahora sigeme", dije yo.

Trixie me siguió y al parecer con su rostro algo sonrojada.

Oh, esto sera tan fácil.

 _ **(Ahora chicos lo que todos esperaban, la parte clop jeje, la parte clop que estará en otro fanfic como dije antes, y no te preocupes fan que no le interesa el clop, eso solo sera solo sexo puro y duro, nada de historia y si la hay…..bueno la resumiré en este fanfic, asi que podras seguir entendiendo este fanfic sin problemas si es que el clop no es lo tuyo, ahora sigamos con la historia)**_

 _ **(Posdata, aparecerá este aviso asi en paréntesis y en negritas cuando publique ese clop en el otro fanfic especialmente creado para ese propósito y quiera hacer énfasis de que aquí es la parte donde va a comenzar el clop, solo si te interesa saberlo)**_

 _ **(Ahora continuemos con esta historia quieren)**_

 **.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.**

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **40 minutos despues.**

 **De regreso con Daring Doo.**

Uf, si que fue genial.

-"Hola Daring Doo, terminaste la carne?"; pregunto yo como entro al cubículo.

Y veo el plato vacio y ella parada mientras se quita las pocas vendas que tenia en ella y se estiraba.

Claro, ella solo tenia su camisa puesta y nada mas.

-"Si, ya lo termine, y debo decirte que no hay necesidad de ninguna otra mas, creo que hasta nuevo aviso", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Y donde esta Trixie por cierto?", pregunto ella como se estiraba sus brazos.

-"Oh, ella esta muy pero muy cansada por nuestra charla que tuvimos en mi habitación y se quedó descansando alli", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Eh, ok", dijo ella.

Es genial, seguro no sabe que tuve sexo con Trixie.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Daring Doo.**

Es mas obvio que este tipo tuvo sexo con Trixie.

Solo hay que mirar en su cara sonriente y algo de sudor aun corriéndole por la cara.

Este tipo es muy extraño.

Acaso no le importo que nosotros ni siquiera somos humanas?

Bueno.

Cambiando de tema, ya que esta aquí y descubrir que esta tal Trixie es una fácil.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarle a este tipo.

-"Y tu crees que puedas hacer mas carne para asi tener alas yo tambien?", pregunte yo.

Se que apenas las usaba pero me siento muy rara sin ellas.

-"Ok, no hay problema, vamos sígueme a la cocina", dijo el como me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y en efecto lo segui.

Y durante nuestra caminata pude ver que en efecto habia otras de estas "habitaciones", y que aun estabamos en esta especie de bodega con todos los estantes repletos de latas de diversas cosas en ellos.

Como.

Carne en lata y maíz en lata.

Salsa de tomate en lata.

Pan enlatado.

Durazno en lata.

Croquetas para perro en lata.

Guao hay alguna cosa que no tengan enlatado?

Entonces despues de un minuto de caminar por esta red de pasillos repletos de estantes, por fin llegamos a lo que parece ser como un gran comedor.

Y lo que vi allí me sorprendio.

Eran 4 Diamonds Dogs muy extraños y en miniatura con sus cachorros.

Pero lo que los hacia extraños era que uno de ellos era blanco con manchas negras y las otras eran de color marron y dorado.

Y que son hembras, eso creo.

Porque al parecer ellas tambien tienen sus pechos en la misma posición que yo y esas 3 llevan puestas un calzon y algo que sujeta esos pechos.

Y el único que no los lleva, que debe de ser el macho de seguro, solo lleva un short, al igual que Victor.

-"Hola mis perritas y Rocky, como estan hoy?"; pregunto Victor todo animado.

Las que eran sus "perritas", corrieron en sus 2 patas hacia el y lo abrazaron, pero el que era blanco y negro estaba cuidando a sus 4 cachorros y no pudo venir a nosotros.

Pero era obvio que mas me ponía atención a mi que a sus propios cachorros.

Una mirada que no habia que ser adivina para saber en que parte me miraba.

Yo me cubri mis partes con mi sombrero.

-"Eh Victor, no tienes algo mas comodo para poder cubrirme", dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Ok", dijo algo desanimado.

Con ese tono que lo dijo era obvio que el tambien me estaba mirando haya abajo.

-"Vicky, porque no traes unos pantalones de diferentes tallas para nuestra invitada", dije el a una de esas "perritas".

Entonces la que seguro se llama Vicky fue corriendo otra vez hacia los estantes.

-"Oye Victor, porque les dices perritas a estos Diamonds Dogs?", pregunte yo.

-"Diamonds Dogs?", pregunto el confundido.

Oh si, lo olvidaba, estoy en otro mundo.

Aquí no saben que son ellos.

Pero, estos se notan algo parecido a ellos.

Pero mas agradables a la vista.

Y mas pequeños.

Oh quizás estos humanos son mas grandes que nosotras las ponys y en realidad estas "perritas" tienen el mismo tamaño que un Diamond Dog normal?

Es fascinante debo decirlo.

-"Y chicas, ustedes y sus hijas ya desayunaron?", pregunto Victor.

(Esas perritas asintieron)

-"Bien, ahora ya saben que hacer, Mimi, ve y lleva a los cachorros a la zona infantil cerca de los cubículos para que jueguen", dijo el y la que se hace llamar Lili fue a la mesa junto con ese otro perro de blanco y negro, "Lili, sabes que hacer, ve a la computadora y sigue con tus cursos en línea, te quiero tan lista y sabia como para poder encargarte cosas mas importantes"; dijo ella a la mas pequeña y de color dorado que asintió y se fue corriendo de regreso a los estantes.

-"Y Rocky ve y haz un inventario de las armas y las municiones que nos quedan, no pude hacerlo antes con todo lo que paso ayer", dijo Victor.

Rocky solo asintió y se fue corriendo tambien hacia el área de los estantes.

Pero eso si, sin dejar de mirar atrás de el, directo a mi trasero.

Tenia que ser.

Los 2 unicos machos aquí, son un par de pervertidos.

(Guao, guao)

Eh, uno de esos perros esta ladrando.

Oh, solo es esa tal Vicky que viene de regreso con lo que parecen ser unas extrañas versiones mas pequeñas de lo que son pantalones.

-"Oh Vicky, te dije pantalones, no mini shorts…pero bueno, de todas formas hace calor y es mejor que nada", dijo el, "Pero mas me hubiera gustado que fuera nada", dijo el en voz baja.

Pero le pude escuchar bien claro.

-"Ok Daring, toma estos y pruébatelos haber cual te queda mejor, y no te preocupes, por mientras voy a una de las cocinas donde podre preparar mas filetes a la parrilla", dijo el como me entrego los pantalones.

-"Y Vicky, para hoy quiero que ayudes a Rocky a hacer el inventario de las armas ok, yo me encargo aquí", dijo Victor como miraba a Vicky.

Ella asintió y tambien se fue corriendo al área de las estanterías.

Y el se fue a uno de esos al parecer restaurantes en miniatura.

Ok.

Ahora….es hora de ponerme una de estas cosas, pensé como desde todos esos mini shorts escogi uno que creo que me podria caber.

Haber, esto debe ser sencillo.

Solo debo poner una pierna en uno de los huecos del short, y luego la otra pierna en el otro agujero.

Muy sencillo.

Ok, ya lo hice, ahora.

A subirlos atraves de estas largas piernas traseras.

Y una vez llegue a mi trasero y me lo acomode para que me cubriera mi vagina.

Descubri 2 cosas.

Que no puedo creer que le atine a la primera y me pusiera una que me quedara mas o menos bien.

Y lo poco que cubre.

En serio, esta cosa solo me cubre mi trasero y mis partes intimas y se acabo.

Bueno, creo que esa es la obvia razón de porque se llaman mini shorts en primer lugar al parecer.

Aunque en si una vez tenia algo ya puesto ya.

Me fui hacia donde estaba Victor.

Tenia muchas preguntas y quería respuestas.

Especialmente, sobre que es este lugar.

Otras cosas mas.

Y porque es el, el único sobreviviente aquí.

Bueno, único sobreviviente humano para ser mas especifica.

Una vez llego a esa cocina.

Lo veo sacando un par de esas ratas de una refrigeradora.

-"Oye tenemos que hablar", dije yo.

-"Oh, y de que quieres hablar", dijo el mientras ponía esas ratas en una mesa.

-"Primero, que es este lugar en donde estamos?"; pregunte yo.

-"Es un supermercado, con patio de comida en un lado de este y un mini centro comercial y estacionamiento en su segundo piso", dijo el tranquilamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo de debajo de la mesa y empezaba a despellejar a la rata.

-"Espera esto es una especie de enorme mercado?", pregunte yo como el seguía despellejando una de las ratas mientras yo desviaba la mirada ante esa escena.

Apenas tolere comer esa carne, no quiero ver como las prepara.

Aunque debo decir que bajaron muy rápido, y eso que me comi una buena cantidad de esa carne y no me siento nada satisfecha.

El asintió.

-"Y otra cosa…no sientes vergüenza por aprovecharte de una unicornio tan tonta como Trixie?", pregunte yo media irritada.

La otra mitad estaba algo asqueada por solo escuchar el sonido de su cuchillo cortando la rata mutada.

-"No siento vergüenza alguna la verdad, porque ella acepto tener sexo conmigo y quien soy yo para negarme a una extraterrestre disfrazada de humana y…..eh acabas de decir unicornio?", pregunto el confundido como se detuvo en despellejar esa rata.

-"Si, acaso eso se te olvido preguntarnos, que somos en realidad?"; pregunto media irritada.

Ya saben el porque.

-"Bueno, si, pero volviendo a lo principal, ustedes son unicornios?"; pregunto todo incrédulo.

 _ **(Oh cierto, olvide mencionar que la serie no existe en ese universo)**_

-"Bueno, ella es una unicornio, yo soy una pegaso, pero claro, antes de convertirnos en humanas", dije yo.

-"Ok…eso suena loco, y las tildaría de mentirosas si no fuera porque aparecieron de la nada y de alguna manera tu amiga puede hacer magia", dijo el.

-"Que ella no es mi amiga, ella solo es la razón de porque estamos aquí en primer lugar", dije yo ahora enfadada.

-"Y porque te importa que haya tenido sexo con ella?", pregunto yo.

-"Oye, ella es una tonta, no una villana, asi que es por eso que me preocupo", dije yo.

-"Ok, vale, pero ahora quiero que me expliques como llegaron aquí en primer lugar, y si hay la posibilidad de que yo y mis perros los acompañemos", dijo el.

-"Ok, es un cuento algo largo, veras todo comenzó cuando….

-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **30 minutos despues de una explicacion larga y detallada de lo ocurrido**

-"…..y aunque la tumbe al suelo, ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya habia activado el orbe y nos teletransporto aquí"; dije yo.

-"Guao", dijo el sorprendido mientras ponía ya los filetes a freir.

Si, el durante mi historia siguió despellejando las ratas.

Y casi vomitaba cuando le sacaba sus órganos a las ratas.

Y ya esa tal Mimi, ya se habia llevado a sus cachorros fuera de este lugar.

-"Y ahora el orbe, donde esta?", pregunto el.

-"No lo se, acaso no lo viste cuando nos recogiste?", pregunte yo.

-"La verdad es que no", dijo el, "Aunque por lo que me cuentas…..puede…..puede que haya un lugar en este planeta donde haya algo asi.

-"Eh, donde?", pregunte emocionada.

-"Bueno, antes del apocalipsis vi muchos documentales sobre "alienígenas ancestrales", que hablan sobre la posibilidad de que nuestras ancestros hayan sido visitados por extraterrestres, y que hasta seamos descendientes de algunos de ellos, pero uno de esos documentales hablaba sobre portales a otros mundos, y el mas cercano se encuentra en el altiplano Boliviano, en las ruinas de Tihuanacu, donde se habla que en una de las zonas cercanas a sus ruinas se encuentra en la ladera de una montaña una puerta extraña que según se dice, es un portal a otro mundo, aunque tambien se habla que del lago Titicaca, si asi se llama el lago asi que no te rias, se dice que los reyes del antiguo imperio Inca surgieron de ese lago, y que no puede ser coincidencia que si esos antiguos ponys que me dices adoraban el sol como una deidad, y que los antiguos incas que hacían lo mismo hicieran lo mismo, hace tanto tiempo, eso solo significa que esos ponys antiguos son los antiguos reyes Incas, asi que hay una posibilidad de que, haya una esfera aquí en este mundo, en las ruinas de su antigua civilizacion y que sea nuestro boleto lejos de este mundo", dijo el todo serio.

 _ **(Alienígenas Ancestrales, una serie de History Channel, muy buena la verdad y aunque no me acuerdo en que episodio fue eso, se que ellos lo mencionaron)**_

Guao.

Eso tiene lógica.

-"Y que tan lejos estan esas ruinas", dije yo aun emocionada.

Y esta vez por ver como esta civilizacion dirigida por los Nati Ilumi pudo desarrollarse.

Pero al parecer el no compartia la misma emoción que yo.

-"Pero olvídate de eso, esa zona es inalcanzable de todas formas, asi que mejor te acostumbras a tu nuevo cuerpo, aprendes a usar armas, y te preparas a pasar todo lo que te queda de vida en este lugar, y no se, talvez tener hijos con el único macho humano del lugar", dijo como me guiñaba el ojo al mencionar eso ultimo.

Con mi puño le intente golpear la cara pero lo paro enseguida con una de sus manos.

-"Jeje, parece que eso ultimo no sucederá en buen rato…bueno, me gusta los retos", dijo el todo sonriente como intente darle un golpe con mi otra mano libre.

Pero por desgracia me detuvo antes que siquiera llegara a su cara mi puño.

-"Me puedes decir porque no podemos llegar a esa zona en primer lugar y dejar de decir tan abiertamente que quieres tener sexo conmigo"; dije yo toda enfadada.

En serio que tipo mas loco y molesto al parecer.

-"Oye, ademas que esta a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia y la única forma de llegar es atraves de las carreteras mas peligrosas de este país, y que por desgracia esta en los limites de este país, un limite lleno de soldados zombis, o sea eso significa que ir allí seria todo un suicidio, asi que no te sorprendas porque te digo que es mejor estar aquí, a salvo"; dijo el como aun me sostenia mis puños.

-"Pero quedarnos aquí es de locos, porque prácticamente estas esperando tu muerte"; dije yo toda enfadada.

-"Puede ser, pero al menos cuando llegue el dia de mi muerte habre preparado a la siguiente especie que heredara la tierra para que no repitan nuestros mismos errores", dijo el todo serio.

-"Como es eso?", pregunte curiosa y aun enfadada.

-"Porque esos perros no los atacan los zombis, o sea, son totalmente inmunes a todo esto, y son lo únicos que podrán reconstruir una sociedad en el futuro asi que, al menos moriré feliz al haber sido el pilar fundamental en la fundación de una nueva civilización y especie y estoy mas que seguro que se me recordara por siglos y siglos por esto", dijo el aun serio.

-"Bien al parecer a pesar de que tomas todo con humor, parece que crees que tu especie ya esta perdida", dije yo toda irritada, "En serio, que negativo eres":

-"Sabes", dijo el aun serio pero bajando la mirada.

-"Si fuera negativo, ya me hubiera suicidado hace mucho tiempo", dijo el un tono algo siniestro.

-"Eh perdido a mi familia, a mis pocos amigos, y la vida como la conozco a terminado", dijo el triste.

-"Asi que no te molestes porque yo no querer notar lo obvio de que mi especie esta perdida y quiera ponerle mas atención a las cosas mas básicas de la vida como dejar un legado y tener sexo con mujeres hermosas y no enloquecer y solo querer hacerle daño a los inocentes!", grito el.

-"Ahora si me disculpas, la carne se esta quemando"; dijo el como regreso a seguir cocinando esos filetes.

Estuve ahí en silencio reflexionando por varios minutos en lo que dijo, que no note que el dejo ya el plato con varios filetes en ellos.

Yo no se que pensar.

El ha pasado por mucho y yo solo sigo criticando su forma de ser.

(Suspiro)

Si que no pensé muy bien que es lo que vivir todo un apocalipsis zombi le causaría a la mente de alguien.

Ahora me siento mal por gritarle.

Pero….

Aun no creo que.

Sea imposible llegar hacia esas ruinas.

Seguro que hay forma.

Tiene que haberlo.

Y no sea volando con nuestras alas.

Si es como el dijo, nos mataran antes de que los veamos a esos tiradores.

-"Ahora toma esta botella llena de agua para acompañar la carne, yo voy a traer a Trixie"; dijo el como dejo una botella de agua bien grande.

Yo solo asentí.

Y me quede ahí sola.

Con mis pensamientos.

Mientras como estos filetes para asi obtener mis alas de vuelta.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Victor**

(Suspiro de tristeza)

Que mierda la verdad.

Ahora ya se porque no me interesaba la compañía de otros seres humanos.

Solo te sacan lo peor de ti.

Bueno, es hora de recoger a Trixie que la deje en mi cama, desnuda y cubierta de ya saben que jeje.

Pero bueno, antes de eso mejor le llevo un poco de ropa.

Haber que tipo de ropa le gustaría a una egocéntrica como ella…

Mmmmmm.

.-..-..-..-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff, y ahí acaba este capitulo jeje.**

 **Y porque tan corto con relación al anterior domingo se preguntaran?**

 **Bueno, tengo que escribir el capitulo clop despues de todo y eso ocupa tiempo.**

 **-"Bueno ya era hora", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Mmmm, la verdad es que quería que continuara la historia", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Debo decir que a mi igual, me esta agradando este loquito no tan loquito"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"La verdad es que mas me intriga eso de las antiguas civilizaciones, eso es real o inventado?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"En serio estas preguntando eso en esta dimensión, donde todo es inventado y real a la vez", dijo Discord levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.**

 **-"Hey ya se esa teoría de los multiples universos y como funcionan en realidad, porque el fanfic de un tipo, en serio podria ser la realidad en otro universo y asi con todas las series y caricaturas que tal vez tengan su propio multiverso o algo", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Sabes que Seras, ya nos puedes ahorrar tus charlas filosóficas y científicas de nerd por hoy, en serio te pones muy pesada a veces, en serio que paso con la chica excéntrica y mega violenta que solias ser?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Aun soy asi, solo que no tengo que serlo todo el tiempo, o acaso quieres que vuelva a ser violenta"; dijo ella como chasqueo los dedos y vestia con un uniforme de cazador y con un rifle de plasma, "Empezando la temporada de caza de Discords", otra vez chasqueo los dedos y un poste con la foto de Discord en el poste y debajo de la foto dice.**

" **Temporada de Discords"**

 **-"Eh", dijo Discord todo nervioso.**

 **-"Creo que mejor deberías empezar a correr", dije yo el autor a Discord.**

 **-"Yo creo que si", dijo Discord que corrió tan rápido que solo dejo una nube de polvo de su tamaño en el sitio en donde estaba parado.**

 **(Sonido de carga de arma)**

 **-"siempre corren"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **(Blast)**

 **(Blast)**

 **-"Ya, prefiero a la aburrida Seras, la prefiero antes que la violenta!", dijo Discord como evitaba los disparos y corrian ambos en círculos.**

 **Guao esto es tan a lo Looney Toons.**

 **Pero bueno ahí esta su opinión de esos 2 jeje.**

 **Y ahora chicos, una pregunta para ustedes?**

 **Que ropa le pondrían a Trixie?**

 **Recuerden.**

 **Comenten, puede ser cualquier tipo de ropa.**

 **El que vea que cual sea el mejor en los comentarios lo agregare en el siguiente capitulo y mencionare su nombre en la historia como si fuera una marca de ropa o una tienda de lujo donde saque esa ropa jeje.**

 **Y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **(Blast)**

 **-"Si hasta la próxima chicos", dijo Discord como evitaba otro disparo de plasma por poquito.**

 **-"Si chicos, hasta la próxima", dijo Seras como corria detrás de Discord sin dejar de dispararle.**

 **-"Vamos Discord quédate quieto que esto solo te dolerá un poquito"; dijo con una sonrisa Seras.**

 **Uy no se preocupen lectores, yo los calmare.**

 **Asi que nos vemos, hasta la próxima ves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lo primero que vengo a decir antes de iniciar este capitulo es lo siguiente:**

 **Si te preguntas que le paso a las historias anexas de este fanfic…..bueno, ya no te lo preguntes más, lo borre porque ya me llego un strike de esta página que dice que eso está prohibido.**

 **Y saben bajo que excusa?**

 **Porque la "M", de mature, es un adorno y en realidad no permiten historias con extremo gore y de contenido sexual.**

 **Y estos creadores de la pagina se preguntan de veras porque otros prefieren la pagina web Watappad o como se diga a esta.**

 **Por esas estupideces hacen que me enojen tanto pero tanto.**

 **Que estuve apunto de borrar esta historia y esta cuenta para mudarme a Watappad.**

 **Pero, no lo hare.**

 **Me quedare en esta pagina que no te permite cambiar el formato a tus historias y hacer que todas se vean igual.**

 **Y saben que chicos.**

 **Esta pagina me restringe demasiado las cosas que podria hacer en mis capítulos.**

 **Como colocar imágenes en pleno fanfic, darles links a música o videos para que entiendan mejor las referencias en medio del fanfic, o incluso lo mas básico que es, tener al menos diferentes tonos de fuente en las palabras.**

 **Pero a pesar de todo lo malo que tiene esta pagina…**

 **Lastimosamente es la única "buena" que hay sobre fanfics para usuarios que solo pueden entender español.**

 **Y watappad como mencione, intente abrir una cuenta, y publicar fanfics ahí, pero para solo siquiera ingresar me parece innecesariamente complicado.**

 **Y me pase 30 minutos tratando de averiguar como demonios se puede publicar algo y al final nunca lo supe y borre esa cuenta.**

 **Asi que….fanfiction puede ser una M…..**

 **En muchas cosas.**

 **Pero es la única que tenemos, y creo que por eso mis queridos lectores, es que esta pagina se niega a mejorar y progresar.**

 **Y hasta la pagina de fanfictions, llamada , que son exclusivos para MLP, (Que solo tiene fanfics en ingles) y crossovers la pagina tiene un mejor formato que esta en que estamos.**

 **Joder hasta de ahí viene mis ideas sobre publicar en pleno fanfic dibujos y links a músicas y videos.**

 **Es una pena como esta pagina restringe tanto la creatividad.**

 **Pero en fin, me voy a quedar por ahora, seguir y terminar esta historia.**

 **Pero bueno, ya basta de esta charla pesimista sobre la vida real y volvamos con este genial fanfic.**

 _ **Capítulo 6: Poderes y planes.**_

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **IC Norte Supermercado / Fortaleza y….ya saben que mas.**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **9:43 am**

-"Genial, esta ropa le va a quedar genial", dije yo sonriendo enormemente.

Ya llegando a su cuarto/ sala de seguridad del supermercado.

-"Hola, Trixie ya crees que ya puedas caminar con normalidad despues de lo que hicimos", dije con una sonrisa mientras me reia un poco al final y abria la puerta.

Si que fue una buena manera de iniciar una mañana.

Nada mejor que tener sexo con una belleza en la mañana para alegrar el dia…...

Pero me desanimo un poco la conversación que tuve hace poco con Daring Doo.

-"Ya era hora que vinieras, que te retraso tanto?", pregunto algo irritada Trixie como apenas le cubría sus pechos, esa toalla que le di cuando terminamos de tener sexo.

-"Me tarde un poco en elegir tu ropa, pero al final lo encontré, y creo que…te podria gustar y que talvez combinara con esa gorra y capa de mago que tenias"; dije yo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-"Y que es?", pregunto toda curiosa Trixie.

-"Esto", dije yo como le mostré el traje de conejita playboy de color blanco y negro, no es original el traje y le falta la cola pero bueno, es mejor que nada, mas bien durante nuestros viajes para recuperar la mayor cantidad de ropa posible el año pasado, lo encontramos en una tienda de disfraces llamada Fabian en la calle Manuel, en la esquina de la calle 15.

No sé porque quise especificar donde lo encontré pero bueno ya está hecho.

-"Y esto que es?", pregunto ella observando el traje.

-"Es un traje de…..maga, las magas usan eso junto a su capa y sombrero", dije yo.

Por favor que en serio sea una maga, que sea una maga y no solo un intento de estafadora excéntrica con los demás y suave en privado.

-"Es perfecto y debo decir que hasta resaltaría mucho mejor mis nuevos atributos cuando pueda volver ante una audiencia", dijo ella toda presumida.

Yes!.

Le acerté era una maga.

-"Asi que…..eras una maga, pues como una maga se involucro en todo esto?", pregunte yo todo curioso.

-"Bueno, todo en peso en un lugar llamado Ponyville y….

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **20 minutos despues de una larga explicación, ayudarle a ponerse su nuevo traje y evitar tener sexo otra vez por que en serio esa ropa se le veía muy bien a ella.**

-"Asi que a pesar de que casi te vuelves loca al usar un amuleto mágico extraño, todavía buscabas una forma de obtener mas poder pese a que era totalmente arriesgado?", pregunte yo incrédulo.

Ella asintió mientras se sonrojaba toda apenada.

-"Bien, el daño ya esta hecho asi que, que tal si vienes para obtener alas y talvez una habilidad extra?", le dije eso para animarla.

Y al parecer funciono.

-"Pues que estamos esperando, es hora de que me hagas una alicornio!"; grito toda emocionada mientras me jalaba del brazo para salir afuera del cuarto.

Y caminos bien deprisa hacia el patio de comidas.

Y ya podía ver a una Daring Doo volando por ahí, suerte que el patio de comidas era muy alto como de 6 metros de altura la verdad.

Oh y una cosa mas, ella estaba volando sin su camisa.

Aunque mas grandes pechos las tiene Trixie.

-"Genial, y me muevo sin problemas pese a esta forma", decia toda alegre Daring Doo mientras volaba por todo el patio de comidas.

Tenia unas alas color dorado muy bonitas la verdad y eran tan grandes, mas bien eran como 2 metros de largo cuando se las veía bien extendidas.

-"Asi que realmente funciono verdad!", grito para que me escuche.

Ella se detiene el aire y me mira y luego baja hacia mi.

-"Al parecer no mentías, esa carne en serio te da alas", dijo ella mas animada.

-"Claro que si, aunque no te comiste todo o si?", pregunte yo todo curioso, "Porque hice lo suficiente para ambas", dije yo.

-"Si, le deje la mitad", dijo Daring Doo mientras señalaba la pila de carne que deje en el mostrador del restaurante.

Lo que hizo que enseguida Trixie fuera corriendo hacia el mostrador y empezar a comerse toda la carne restante.

-"Aunque quiero saber, si tu sabias esto y puedes cocinar esa carne y comértelo cuando quieras, porque no te aumentas tus habilidades?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Oye, si que me aumente mis habilidades y tengo una mutación en mi cuerpo, mis habilidades son un aumento extremo en la percepción y en mi agilidad", dije yo.

-"Y cuál es esa mutación?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Oh, Trixie lo sabe muy bien ahora y tu podrías saberlo si solo nos vamos a lo oscurito, si me entiendes verdad?"; pregunte yo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Si funciona soy un haz.

Ella se sonroja y me intenta dar una patada en mis partes pero lo bloqueo enseguida.

-"Que de agilidad y percepción sobrehumanas no entiendes", le dije todo presumido.

-"Solo cállate y deja de hacer eso quieres", dijo ella ahora irritada.

-"Que cosa?", dije fingiendo que no lo sabia.

-"Oh tu ya sabes que casanova"; dijo ella toda enojada mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

-"Vale, aunque ya te lo dije, me gusta los retos, y no voy a descansar hasta que te pueda llevar a mi cama", dije todo sonriente.

Bueno, solo espero que jugarle al fuerte como en las películas funcione.

-"Escuchame una cosa, sabes cuando me acostare contigo…..", dijo toda irritada.

-"Cuando?", pregunte.

-"Cuando nos lleves a mi y a Trixie a ese portal en esas ruinas y asi poder regresar a casa", dijo ella.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Daring Doo.**

No lo va a hacer.

El ya me dijo que no planea hacerlo.

Y dejo bien claro que no nos ayudaría en irnos de aquí.

-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **Victor Castedo.**

Joder.

Joder!

Bien, bien.

Que puedo hacer?

Que puedo hacer?

Por un lado bueno, podre tener sexo con ella si las llevo haya.

Por el lado malo podríamos morir horriblemente en el camino.

Pero por un lado bueno, podria tener un trio con estas dos.

Pero por el lado malo es que aun asi podríamos morir en el camino.

Pero por el lado bueno es que…

Podría hallar un mundo en paz, y escapar de toda esta locura a pesar de que totalmente suicida el camino…..

Pero no quiero abandonar a mis amigos perrunos que son como mi familia.

Podria llevarlos pero….cual es el chiste de educarlos para que se conviertan en la raza dominante si es que no va a servir de nada cuando nos vayamos a otro planeta.

Mmmmmm.

Creo que ya tome una decisión.

-"Y bien que eliges?", pregunto

-"Bien, elijo…..llevarlas hasta el portal, hacer un trio en el templo y luego mandarlas de regreso a su planeta y yo me quede en este mundo a seguir cuidando a mis chicos"; dije yo.

Ella me mira con cara de no poder creer lo que dije.

-"Pero hace un momento dijiste que era todo suicida, y ahora pareces arriesgarlo todo solo por querer tener sexo conmigo?", pregunto toda incrédula.

-"Pues si, ademas no las mandare a su mundo asi no mas, las mandare con algunos artefactos humanos para que su mundo sepa que realmente estuvieron aquí y talvez despues de varios dias de tener sexo sin protección con Trixie antes de viajar hacia Tiahuanaco, logre embarazarla y que ella pueda tener un hijo en un mundo seguro y asi al menos tener descendencia futura"; dije yo.

-"Pero te estas escuchando si quiera?"; pregunto toda incrédula ella.

-"Si es que puedes acompañarnos, se que estas loco y muy mal de la cabeza ya, pero al menos te quiero dar una oportunidad a ti a tus amigos para que puedan ir a un mundo pacifico", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Lo siento Daring Doo, pero nuestro hogar es este planeta, y voy a ser sincero, este planeta va a ser de los perros, y no puedo dejarlos solos asi como asi, simplemente no puedo, y ellos para ser sincero….ya se acostumbraron a ser violentos…..bueno, 2 de ellas no, una sigue siendo menor de edad y no ha visto las enormes bestialidades que sucedieron afuera y la otra ya es demasiado timida como para andar entre otros seres vivos, joder hasta mas bien fue un milagro que la timida no huyo al verlas, y que solo porque su "hermana" estaba con ella, es porque tuvo el valor de estar en la misma habitacion que tu", dije yo.

-"Pero….", decia Daring Doo pero la interrumpi como le ponía un dedo en los labios.

-"Escucha es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla, ademas aceptas mis condiciones o simplemente no las ayudo y se quedan a morir talvez de milagro a una avanzada edad en este edificio", dije yo.

La vi bajar la cabeza y a regañadientes.

Acepto.

-"Bien acepto tus condiciones a pesar de que me parecen muy estúpidas"; dijo ella.

-"Bien te prometo que no te arrepentirás", dije yo.

Oh ya quiero que inicie el viaje.

Porque asi demostrare lo genial y fuerte que soy matando zombis, y cuando literalmente sea un total suicidio llegar a Tiahuanaco, regresaremos a casa, pero no antes de haber formado un vinculo los 3 y asi estar mas unidos que nunca y asi logre acostarme con ella.

Básicamente un plan que tiene una probabilidad de funcionar del 70%.

No es muy alto, pero ni muy bajo.

Asi que es perfecto.

Y es mas que perfecto si ingonoro que hay un 30% de probabilidades de morir horriblemente.

Pero bueno.

Quien cuenta esas probabilidades de todas formas.

Aunque eso si.

Si que sera difícil decirles esto a mis perritas.

Que me voy a ir por un tiempo.

Si, eso para ser sincero.

Sera lo mas difícil que haga.

Decirle a unas criaturitas que, su único amigo, el que los rescato y les dio un hogar y una familia.

Se va para talvez no volver.

Si, eso va a ser muy difícil.

(Trixie vuelve revoloteando con sus nuevas alas de color azules)

-"Mira Victor y exploradora de pacotilla, por fin tengo alas", dijo toda ególatra otra vez como presumia sus alas.

Yo solo la mire con una cara que combinaba la alegria y la tristeza.

Y Daring Doo solo la miraba como diciendo.

"Chica, en serio no es el momento para esto"

-"Eh me perdi acaso de algo?", pregunto ella.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Guao, lo se chicos un capitulo corto pero…**

 **Eso, enterarme que mi fanfic clop fuera prohibido en la pagina me desanimo un poco y me quito mucho la inspiración.**

 **Pero en fin, ese momento de desanimo me duro poco y al menos le traeré un capitulo este miércoles. Y para recompensarlos, un capitulo de 10 mil palabras para el domingo.**

 **En fin, que piensan eh?**

 **Si que esta loquito y solo piensa en el sexo mi OC una vez lo probo verdad?**

 **-"La verdad que si chico, pero aun asi lo apruebo"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Aunque si estoy muy decepcionado de que te banearan ese fanfic clop, porque en serio tenia en mis manos el video de la primera ves en la cama con un hombre de Seras, y se los quería mostrar en el transcurso de esas historias"; decia todo sonriente Discord mientras sostenia un DVD en sus garras.**

 **Seras aparece en un flash y no se la ve enojada extrañamente.**

 **-"Se lo que estan pensando ustedes lectores, que debería estar enojado con Discord y que debería estar despellejándolo vivo por tener un video de mi teniendo relaciones sexuales"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Pero la razón es que, yo se la di ese CD porque, no se que hacia yo avergonzándome de que me tomaran fotos desnuda y esas cosas y sabes que, durante este tiempo Discord si tenia un punto, de verdad no parecia ser yo misma", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ves, te lo dije"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Porque la verdadera yo, no le importa que la vean desnuda", dijo ella como se desnudó dejando su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo al aire, "Y definitivamente no me importa que me vean desnuda haciendo el amor", dijo ella todo sonriente.**

 **-"Joder hasta planeaba hacer cosas muy triple XXX en el tercer "Capitulo", de la saga de fanfics clop, para demostrar que no me importa que me vean desnuda, porque despues de todo, no tengo nada porque avergonzarme"; dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca.**

 **Pero de seguro nadie le ve a la cara y solo le ven sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Pero en fin, supongo que eso no pasara, pero al menos me podrán ver desnuda al final de estos comentarios", dijo ella.**

 **-"Sabes que ellos no pueden verte desnuda verdad, solo yo y el autor de esta obra pueden hacerlo", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oh, verdad?"; se pregunto Seras, "Bueno, ya un fan entre el publico seguro ya hara imágenes mia, y saben que, no me importara", dijo ella.**

 **-"Bueno, eso es muy bonito de tu parte", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Gracias autor, ademas es lo menos que puedo hacer, porque despues de todo, ya no podras describirme haciendo esas cosas triple XXX", dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero en fin, dejando de un lado eso antes que alguien piense que esto es mas clop, que les parecio esta historia?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Yo ya te dije, me gusto"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"A mi igual, porque en serio quiero ver a los demás tipos de zombis", dijo Seras.**

 **Ok, esas fueron sus respuestas de estos 2 que siempre nos acompañan al final de este capitulo.**

 **Y espero verlos a ustedes compañeros lectores en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Que habilidades extra tendrán Trixie y Daring Doo, averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Más explicaciones, entrenamiento rápido y mucho mas.**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **10:26 am**

 **20 minutos de una explicación sobre la situación actual a Trixie después**

-"Así que hay una posibilidad de poder regresar a casa?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Espera un segundo", dijo Daring Doo sorprendida, "Estas de acuerdo sobre ser su juguete sexual por varios días y querer quedar embarazada?", pregunto sorprendida manteniendo la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-"Bueno, debo de admitir que lo del sexo sin parar durante varios días no es tan malo", dijo Trixie toda sonrojada.

-"Pero acaso estas de acuerdo con tener un hijo con el y criarlo tu sola?", pregunto ella.

-"Mi madre me crio por su cuenta y no le veo el problema"; dijo Trixie como agachaba la cabeza algo triste.

Oh mierda.

Eso me hizo sentir mal.

Y Daring Doo se quedó callada por un momento también.

-"Eh no te preocupes Trixie, que además de nuestra tecnología que les daré a ustedes para que se lo lleven a su mundo, también te voy a dar, muchísimo oro y joyas, para que asi vivas bien en tu mundo, porque si algo mas o menos se sobre otros mundos, es que los minerales como el oro y el dimanante son valiosos, y ya nadie les esta dando un uso aquí de todas formas, y no quiero que tu y mi futuro hijo o hija sufran hambre", dije yo con total honestidad.

Ya después podemos tomar unas joyas de las joyerías en la ciudad y en el camino a Tiahuanaco para dárselo a Trixie.

-"En serio me darías todas estas joyas a mi?", pregunto Trixie sorprendida.

Yo asentí.

-"Gracias, de verdad"; dijo ella como se sonrojaba.

-"Bueno eso si seria muy considerado de tu parte"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Que te digo, soy una buena persona después de todo"; dije yo todo orgulloso.

"Una que solo piensa en el sexo y que no nos pensaba ayudar a ir a nuestro hogar en primer lugar", dijo en voz baja Daring Doo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Eh…nada", dijo ella.

-"Pero en fin, ahora que ambas tienen alas y ya saben que vamos a hacer, quiero saber…..", dije yo mientras hago una pequeña pausa, "…que tipo de habilidad extra van a querer?", pregunto yo.

-"Ya no puedes hacer que me salga mi cuerno de unicornio verdad?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Eh…..no, creo que no", dije yo, en serio si que me costara un poco acostumbrarme que ellas son en realidad ponys.

Aunque creo que me hace sentir algo mejor saber que son algo mas o menos conocido.

-"Aunque dije habilidad, no mutacion, ustedes ya tiene alas, asi que solo les falta elegir que se quieren aumentar y doy como ejemplo, la fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad, la percepción, la concentración, la inteligencia y hasta aumentar algunas funciones dentro de tu organismo como, tolerar mas el dolor, tolerar mas el frio, tolerar mas el calor, aumentar tu metabolismo para asi nunca engorda no importa cuánto comas, aunque ahora que lo pienso hace 3 años todo el mundo hubiera matado por esa habilidad". Dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Pero porque solo una habilidad, no lo entiendo?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, nuestros cuerpos solo pueden soporta mutaciones a la vez, nada mas, si solo quieres habilidades puedes tener al menos 4, o al menos 2 habilidades y una pequeña mutación en alguna parte del cuerpo, nada mas, pero como ustedes ahora tienen alas, sus organismos no pueden soportar mas mutaciones, asi que solo es aumentar una habilidad y se acabo", dije yo.

-"Eso si tiene algo de sentido la verdad", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Aunque si me hubiera gustado recuperar mi cuerno", dijo Trixie haciendo un puchero algo irritada.

-"Bien, ahora voy a ir a cocinar mas filetes, luego almorzamos de verdad algo mas para tener los estómagos llenos, y luego les voy a enseñar a usar mis armas para asi ustedes se puedan defender y al menos darnos una posibilidad de sobrevivir cuando viajemos haya", dije yo

-"De acuerdo", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ok", dijo Trixie.

-"Ahora por mientras vayan a conversar por ahí, mientras yo me pongo a cocinar, vale", dije yo todo tranquilo.

Ambas asintieron y yo me fui a cocinar.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Daring Doo.**

Bueno ya entro a la cocina y esta Trixie solo sigue admirando sus nuevas alas.

En serio?

Acaso no lo piensa 2 veces lo que va a pasar o que?

Es hora de por fin hablar con ella y saber que demonios tiene este unicornio en la cabeza.

-"Oye, es en serio que no te preocupa nada de lo que esta pasando aquí o que?", pregunte yo a Trixie.

Ella me ve.

-"No, porque ahora soy una alicornio y cuando vuelva a Equestria talvez hasta me den el titulo de princesa porque es mas que obvio que si tienes alas y un cuerno te conviertes en una, y estare rodeada de lujos cuando vuelva, y todos me van a admirar y adorar y en toda Equestria sabran mi nombre"; dijo ella toda ególatra mientras no dejaba de agitar sus nuevas alas

-"Tu sabes que no funciona asi verdad", le dije yo.

-"Pues no me importa, ahora soy una alicornio y eso me hace superior a cualquier otro pony", dijo ella toda ególatra.

-"Urgg, pero no te das cuenta que vas a ser usada por el como objeto sexual y que de verdad no estoy muy seguro de que en serio nos pueda llevar el a casa?", le pregunte media impaciente.

-"Oye, yo tambien quiero tener sexo con el mas seguido, porque debo admitir que el es muy bueno en la cama", dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Y con lo segundo, bueno, si no podemos llegar, simplemente podemos regresar aquí cuando queramos, y asi gobernar este país como queramos", dijo ella.

Urg en serio que unicornio mas ególatra.

Y tonta la verdad.

-"Bien, aunque en serio me molesta que al parecer no tomas esto en serio, ahora, tu sabes que para llegar hacia nuestro destino, tendremos que matar verdad?", pregunte yo seriamente.

Yo tambien me puse a pensar eso.

Y debo decir que la idea no me agrada.

Yo nunca mate a nadie.

Y yo solo escapaba de los monstruos, no los mataba.

Esto…

Esto es muy diferente y va a ser un gran reto para mi.

-"No, no lo sabia, pero eso que importa, la gran y poderosa Trixie usando su magia y las armas que nos de Victor, sere imparable y no habra monstruo que ose acerarse a mi", dijo ella toda ególatra.

Bien, bien, ella es un caso perdido.

Ok.

Entonces solo debo concentrarme en como usar esas armas que nos planea dar.

Y ya puedo olvidarme de la señorita intocable de aquí.

(Pensé eso mientras la miraba)

-.-..-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Trixie.**

Bien, esta arqueóloga no debe saber lo aterrada que estoy por salir afuera a combatir a esos monstruos.

Si con suerte pude deshacerme de las hidras y manticoras que me querían comer mientras seguía a esta arqueóloga por la selva.

Lo menos que debo hacer es mostrarme temerosa frente a los normales.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-..-.-.

 **10 minutos despues**

 **Victor Castedo.**

Ya habia llamado a las chicas para que vinieran a comer y ambas vinieron volando hacia el mostrador.

(Dejo 2 platos con al menos 1 kg de carne de rato en cada uno de ellos al frente de ellas)

-"Bien aquí tienen, ahora recuerden, solo piensen que tipo de habilidad van a querer mientras comen esta carne", dije yo.

Ellas asintieron y empezaron a comer.

A comer con las manos porque no les di cubiertos.

Y si enfrié los filetes un poco para que no se quemaran las manos mientras los sostuvieran.

Y en solo 5 minutos ya habían acabado los filetes.

-"Ahora díganme, que habilidades han adquirido?", pregunte yo todo curioso.

-"Yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, a pesar de que ya es inteligente, ágil, fuerte y rápida", dijo ella toda ególatra mientras Daring Doo ponía los ojos como diciendo "si claro".

-"Eh decidido aumentarme mi resistencia al hacer cualquier ejercicio físico, y eso nos puede ser muy útil cuando tengamos que correr o ya estemos en un cuarto tratando de "descansar"", dijo Trixie mientras me guiñaba un ojo a mi.

Cool.

-"Y dime tu Daring Doo, que habilidad te aumentaste?, pregunte yo curioso.

-"Bueno digamos que es algo que no pensaba que lo tenia poco desarrollado hasta que te conocí"; dijo ella.

-"Oh y eso que es?", pregunte.

-"Oh solo digamos que….", decia ella como me lanzo un golpe a la cara que yo apenas lo detuve.

Pero tambien senti como otro golpe se aproximaba hacia mi de ella.

Lo detuve apenas.

Y asi ella estuvo lanzándome golpes con rapidez y yo con suerte los bloqueaba.

Y estuvimos asi por alrededor de 3 minutos seguidos.

Los golpes iban bien rápido, pero yo los veía como si viajaran a cámara lenta.

Creo que eso es por mi habilidad sobre humana de percepción, como ese sentido "Arácnido" de Spider man, que te avisa de que algo te va a hacer daño.

Pero ella debio usar la carne para aumentar su agilidad en lo que respecta a pelear y lanzar golpes.

Pero al final.

Nos detuvimos ya a los 5 minutos de empezar este torneo de golpes y bloqueadas sin parar.

Ambos estabamos jadeando y sudando por lo agotador que fue.

-"Asi que ahora querias ser agil para poder golpearme, buena esa debo de admitir", dije yo algo cansado.

Oigan no dormi, tuve sexo por 30 minutos con una belleza y estuve cocinando casi toda la mañana.

Obvio que no estuviera a mis 100% este dia.

-"Si, quería golpearte en la boca por todas las veces que intentabas seducirme, pero bueno, que se va a hacer", dijo ella tambien cansada.

-"Eso fue un gran espectáculo debo de admitir", dijo Trixie que se habia retirado un poco solo para poder mirarnos.

-"Y tu porque no hiciste nada?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Era de los mas entretenido ver a mi amante y a ti arqueóloga, pelear", dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Genial soy el amante de alguien.

Y es de una mujer hermosa.

Bueno se que es un extraterrestre pero…..

No, no lo pienses, solo disfrútalo.

-"Vale ahora vayan a pasear por ahí que ya se acerca la hora de almorzar y debo preparar el almuerzo para un total de…..", decia yo mientras calculaba cuantos platillos iba a hacer.

-"7 almuerzos completos, ya saben, sopa y segundo, y luego unos 4 platillos de pure de carne enlatada y leche para los cachorros", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ya que", dijo Trixie.

Como ambas se fueron de regreso al área del supermercado.

Oh si, recuerdo cuando comi estos filetes por primera vez.

Literalmente apenas los comias y apenas sentia algo en el estómago.

Es como si, se desintegraran apenas llegaran al estómago.

Eso es bien raro la verdad, pero que soy yo para preguntar como un tipo de carne te da alas.

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Trixie**

Me separe de esa arqueóloga y decidi explorar por mi misma este lugar tan extraño.

Aun no puedo creer que esto antes era un mercado bajo techo.

Sigo caminando en medio de todo este lugar examinando la gran cantidad de artefactos que tiene, hasta que…

(Ladrido de emoción)

-"Eh que fue eso?", pregunte en voz alta como volteo a ver de donde vino ese ladrido.

Y volteo a mi izquierda y veo a uno de esos "perros" extraños que tiene Victor.

Era el que era de color blanco y negro.

(Ladridos de emoción)

Entonces este "perro" vino hacia mi y me abrazo.

Y como yo era mas alto que el, su cabeza llegaba a lo que serian mis pechos.

-"Eh hola perro", le dije yo como solo le tocaba la cabeza.

En serio esto es algo incómodo.

Y se volvió mas incomodo..

Cuando el perro me toco mi trasero.

Eso ya no me gusta.

El único que me puede tocar mi trasero es Victor.

Entonces yo lo aparto usando mi magia

-"Perro malo", le dije yo como lo mantenía en el aire con mi magia.

Entonces el me miro con esos ojos que hacen los niños cuando quieren algo.

Mmmmm.

No quiero dejarlo ir.

Pero.

No quiero que Victor me haga algo si uno de sus perros son lastimados por mi.

-"Ahora escucha perro, te voy a dejar ir, pero no quiero que me toques otra vez, entiendes", dije yo como aflojaba un poco mi agarre mágico para que se pudiera mover un poco.

Entonces el perro asintió.

Entonces lo deje ir y el se fue, pero regreso a los pocos segundos con una botella con un liquido negro y que tenia una etiqueta roja y que tenia escrito la palabra "Coca cola".

-"Que es, es para mi?", pregunto yo toda curiosa

El asintió y yo agarre la botella.

-"Y es para beber verdad?"; pregunto yo.

El asintió otra vez.

Bueno, creo que si quiere darme un regalo por ser tan irrespetuoso conmigo.

Creo que eso esta bien.

Abro la tapa, pero solo para mi mala suerte.

Todo el contenido sale disparado hacia mi cubriéndome por completo de ese liquido espeso y meloso que es.

-"Oh vamos, y este atuendo me gustaba", dije yo en voz alta toda irritada.

Pero entonces bebi un poco de lo que quedaba de la botella y debo de admitir que la bebida era refrescante y muy rica la verdad.

-"Bien perro, tienes suerte que la bebida al menos era rica, asi que por eso no voy a decirle a Victor que te castigue por darme una botella de mala calidad", dije yo.

El perro miro al suelo como avergonzado.

-"Ahora dime donde ahí una ducha o una tina donde poder bañarme y quitarme esta cosa melosa de encima", dije yo.

Entonces el señalo hacia la zona donde Victor me habia llevado a su habitación.

-"Hay un baño por ahí?", pregunte.

El perro asintió.

-"Bien perro, ahora ve con Victor y dile que necesito ropa nueva", dije yo como me fui hacia donde señalo el perro, pero vi al perro corriendo tan rápido como el podía lejos de mi.

Talvez para en serio informarle a Victor sobre lo que me hizo.

mmm.

Al menos los tiene algo entrenados a estos perros.

Camino por un minuto y en efecto.

A lado de la habitación donde perdí mi virginidad hay un letrero que dice baños y una puerta que lleva a ellas.

Entre y al parecer las duchas estaban separadas entre si por una barrera de al menos 1 metro de alto.

Mmm.

Y se ve como la ducha y esas barreras no combinaran con el lugar.

Pero bueno, no voy a juzgar quien fue el que diseño este baño.

Al parecer, publico.

Busco por si hay alguna toalla y en efecto hay una pila de ellas a un lado, ademas hay jabon y shampoo en una repisa cerca de las duchas.

Bueno, esto si sentirá muy bien.

Me quito la ropa y giro la perilla que prende la ducha y de ella sale agua tibia.

Mmm. Que bien se siente bañarme despues de tanto tiempo.

Aunque no se porque siento que alguien me esta observando.

Mmmm.

No.

Debe ser solo mi imaginación.

Aquí solo hay duchas y nada mas.

.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Rocky. (El dálmata)**

Genial.

No puede ser que funciono.

Darle una botella de soda que agite previamente para que asi le salpicara toda y asi ella tenga que darse un baño.

Que listo soy jejeje.

Y mas listo al tener un hueco justo en frente de ella y que ella no se da cuenta de que la observo ducharse.

Oh siiiii.

Aunque…..

No se porque hay un segundo hueco para mirar justo el área de la zona genital.

Esa no lo hice yo.

Y ahora que lo pienso, aquí huele demasiado a los fluidos vaginales de una de mis esposas.

Pero bueno, luego pienso eso.

Ahora tengo todo un espectáculo que disfrutar.

(Penso todo eso mientras sonreía de pura felicidad y excitación)

..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Daring Doo.**

Oh que bien que esta tal Trixie se fue por otro lado.

Aunque yo por mientras voy a ver los otros cubículos.

Deben ser las habitaciones de estos perros.

Verdad?

Y en efecto veo que a 2 cubiculos de la "enfermería", habia un cubículo decorado con dibujos infantiles y que estaba cubierto de pinturas por doquier.

Y que era nada menos que.

Su guardería o como dijo antes, la zona infantil.

Donde esta la tal Mimi, que era la de perro marron y patas al parecer blancas y que estaban 4 cachorros usando pañales y corriendo en 4 patas de aquí para haya.

Debo de admitir que la escena era muy bonita y adorable.

La misma guardería tenia pequeñas camas, que seguro eran para los cachorritos.

Un sofá donde esta tal Mimi estaba sentada mientras observaba a sus cachorros.

Y habia un baúl y una mesa muy pequeñita, de seguro para los cachorros.

Y el baúl era obvio que seria el lugar donde guardarían los juguetes.

Yo la deje a que se concentrara en vigilar a sus cachorros.

Y se notaba con una sonrisa al verlos todos felices y sanos.

(Ladridos que se escuchaban molestos)

Mmm, esos ladridos vienen de otro cubículo que estaba a varios metros lejos de este.

Me acerco lentamente a ese otro cubículo y solo me asomo un poco para poder ver quien los hacía.

Era esa perrita llamada Vicky, que era también marrón pero su abdomen era todo blanco, ella estaba en ese cubículo que incluía una cama de tamaño matrimonial y un escritorio con algunas de esas armas encima.

Y una mesa alta en donde se apoyaba un objeto delgado y que parecia que tenia una pantalla de vidrio.

Ella estaba ladrando al parecer toda enojada mientras limpiaba esas armas.

Mmmm, mejor me retiro.

No quiero molestarla aun más.

-..-..-.-..-

 **Vicky (La perrita callejera)**

 **En esos momentos**

Maldito seas Rocky, se que te fuiste a espiar a esas humanas una vez trajimos algunas armas para limpiarlas y ver que funcionen correctamente.

Y te saliste con la excusa de querer ir al baño.

Maldito viejo pervertido.

Esas humanas son raras.

No me agradan.

Especialmente la que tiene los enormes senos.

Esa es mas rara aun.

Y es la que mas observa Rocky.

Acaso es por eso que te gustan las humanas Rocky.

Por sus glándulas mamarias?

-"Acaso las nuestras no son suficientes", dije en voz alta toda enojada y sonrojada un poco.

Y no me importa.

Oh y ahora que pienso en ellas.

Ahora veo como Victor se siente atraído a ellas.

Y lo que es peor.

Pude oler a una de ellas que lleva su semilla en su vientre ya.

Maldita sea!

El es el humano mas valiente y mas honorable que eh conocido.

Mas bien el único humano bueno que eh conocido en mi tiempo en las calles.

Todos los humanos son sucios y malvados, andando en sus coches, contaminando nuestro aire, tirando comida y agua a la calle y nosotros solo podíamos tomar sus sobras.

Y si que ciento enormes placeres cuando aplasto sus cabezas cuando son monstruos.

Y no me importo aplastar sus cabezas de esos humanos malos que trajo ese "traidor" del policia.

Mas bien lo disfrute mas.

Ahí estaba vengando a mis hermanos y hermanas que eran maltratados, golpeados y obligados a pelear para su entretenimiento.

Oh, aun recuerdo cuando vi a Victor por primera vez.

Lo vigilaba al principio desde lejos cuando todo comenzó.

Lo veía que ademas de robar en las casas.

Liberaba a mis hermanos perros y perras.

Desde ese momento senti que ese humano era diferente y por eso empecé a seguirle y próximamente seguirle y al final me uni a el.

Y debo de admitir que…..

Me atraía un poco su valentía a la hora de salir afuera y conseguir recursos.

Su liderazgo a la hora de enfrentar a los zombis.

El era perfecto..

Mas que la pobre excusa de esposo que tengo.

Pervertido a no mas poder.

Siempre espiando a las chicas humanas.

El es un buen tirador.

Pero un pésimo rastreador.

Y se pierde con facilidad.

Mas bien fue un milagro que pudo encontrar a esas chicas.

Que perro no sabe como rastrear a alguien?

(Suspiro)

Era mas que obvio de una mascota.

Patético.

Aunque debo de admitir que ese escondite que hizo para mirar a las hembras si me sirve de mucho.

Oh Victor.

Como quisiera haber sido yo la hembra con quien hubieras perdido la virginidad.

Bueno….siempre esta la opción de poder mirarlo ducharse al menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Daring Doo.**

Ahora estoy ya en otros cubículos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estan vacios.

Mm.

Debieron ser de los antiguos compañeros de Victor.

(Ladridos de tristeza)

-"Mm, esos ladridos suenan diferentes y vienen de otro cubículo", dije yo como iba hacia ese otro cubículo.

" _ **Solo tenias que seguir el maldito tren CJ" (Obviamente en ingles)**_

Espera, hay mas humanos aquí?

Y que es ese idioma que uso?

Me parece algo parecido al idioma nativo de los grifos.

Me acerco al cubículo y es una habitacion donde hay una simple cama con algunos libros tirados en ella, un librero con varios libros que al parecer son de matemáticas, e historia.

Otra de esas cosas delgadas y con pantallas oscuras.

Y un escritorio donde habia otra pantalla, pero esta brillaba.

Y la otra perrita, creo que se llamaba Lili, que todo su pelo era dorado.

Estaba viendo fijamente esa pantalla mientras agarraba algo en el escritorio.

(Ladridos de tristeza)

Mmm, de todos los perros y perras que estan aquí.

Talvez con ella es con quien pueda conversar.

Si es que hablaran claro esta.

Pero bueno, esta perrita sabe como funciona esas cosas, asi que…

-"Hola Lili", dije yo como ya dejo de ocultarme.

Ella voltea y al verme parece asustada y toca desesperadamente la pantalla y esta de repente se apaga y ella se lanza a la cama.

-"Hey, no fue intención mia asustarte"; dije yo con honestidad.

Ella solo me mira y luego saca algo de entre los libros tirados de la cama.

Era algo parecido a un espejo, pero este era rectangular y no tenia un mango para ser agarrado.

Ella toca algo en ese "espejo".

Y ese "espejo", brilla y hay un monton de cosas que aparecen en ella.

Guao.

Que clase de magia es esta?.

Entonces ella al parecer toca algo y empieza como a presionar muy rápidamente la pantalla.

Ahora que esta haciendo?

-" _Hola, mi nombre es Lili, por favor no le digas a Victor que estuve jugando en vez de estudiar"._

Esa voz.

Esa voz de mujer mayor salia de ese aparato rectangular.

-"Eh….como hiciste eso, como hablas atravez de esa cosa rectangular?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

Ella me mira y voltea la cabeza a un lado confundida.

Y luego se pone a presionar varias veces la pantalla y entonces…..

 _-"Yo estoy usando un programa especial en esta Tablet, que al escribir palabras en ella, esta emite una voz que dice todo lo que eh escrito"._

Guao.

-"Y que es una Tablet, y que es exactamente un programa como tu conoces?", pregunte toda curiosa.

Y ella otra vez vuelve a presionar varias contra la pantalla.

" _Según Victor, una Tablet es un aparato de alta tecnología de avanzada que me permite hacer cualquier cosa, y yo por lo que entendí, un programa en una Tablet, es solo una herramienta que la Tablet puede manejar y hacerla mas útil"._

Guao, este es un gran invento la verdad.

-"Y que cosas puedes hacer con una Tablet?", pregunto yo.

Ella me mira confundida y vuelve a escribir en esa Tablet.

" _Yo pensaba que todos los humanos conocían que es una Tablet?"._

-"Bueno es que…..no todos los humanos conocen de tecnología ok", dije yo.

No quiero asustarla y decirle que no soy de este mundo.

Si la pobre apenas sabe de este mundo.

Ella escribe de nuevo.

" _Ok, y bueno para responder a tu pregunta, con una Tablet puedes jugar juegos, escribir, chatear y buscar cosas por internet, reproducir música, hablar con alguien a larga distancia, ver videos y muchas otras cosas mas"._

Ok.

En serio esta pequeña cosa que tiene en sus manos es impresionante.

A pesar de que no tengo la menor idea de que es "internet".

-"Bueno, y que es…..", iba a preguntarle algo pero un pequeño timbre salio de esa Tablet.

Ella vio la Tablet y volvió a escribir.

" _Es Victor, dice que el almuerzo esta servido y que le avice a los demás"_

Y en seguida ella dejo esa Tablet en su cama y se fue corriendo.

Y yo fui caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor.

Mmm, estos perritos son interesantes.

Y como lo veo, hay una maternal, una ruda, una inteligente y…..

Me pregunto que habilidad tendría el macho.

Bueno.

Ya se porque en primer lugar Victor esta apegado a ellas.

Y en serio ya empiezo a ver porque el piensa que son la nueva raza que dominara este mundo.

.-.-.-.-….-..-.-…-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-

 **Trixie.**

Ah….

Que rico baño.

Y ese champo olía increíble.

Que bien se siente un buen baño.

Aunque no se porque de repente como que senti otro liquido en mis pechos mientras me duchaba.

Mmm.

Debio ser solo la grasa que salía de mi hermoso pelo después de no haber tomado una ducha decente en varios dias.

Ahora.

No importa tener que ir a almorzar vestida con solo una toalla cubriéndome mis hermosos atributos que Victor alaba tanto.

-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Victor.**

 **11:34 pm**

Ya eh servido una sopa de verduras para todos.

Y claro la comida para los cachorros a un lado.

Y ya eh avisado a Lili por whatsapp que es la única que mas o menos sabe como usar la tecnología humana entre ellos.

Ya deben estar por venir.

Y en efecto, ahí las veo.

A Rocky y a Mimi llevando a sus cachorros, a Vicky caminando a lado de Rocky con una pistola 9mm apuntándole en el abdomen en todo momento a Rocky.

Jaja.

Seguro evitaste tus deberes para espiar a las chicas otra vez, jajjaja.

Y esta vez parece muy enojada Vicky.

Lili esta caminando delante de ellos toda tranquila.

Daring Doo viene tambien caminando toda tranquila.

Y Trixie.

Bueno.

Ella lleva puesta solo una toalla.

Una toalla que apenas le cubre todo.

Bueno, el traje de conejita playboy duro poco.

Que pena la verdad.

Pero en fin, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer nuestra comida.

La conversación fue muy casual la verdad.

Daring Doo preguntándome sobre nuestra tecnología todo el rato

Trixie preguntándome sobre si tiene mas ropa igual a la que le di, sobre que posiciones quiere intentar la próxima vez cuando lo hagamos.

Lo que causo a Daring Doo sonrojarse.

Y Vicky gruñir.

Pero al final despues de que todos habíamos terminado de comer.

Les dije a mis perritas que bueno, fueran a relajarse por ahí como tenia algo muy importante que hablar con las humanas.

Los 4 asintieron.

Y se volvieron al área del supermercado.

Dejándonos solos a Daring Doo y Trixie.

-"Bien chicas, mientras cocinaba eh podido pensar en un modo de llegar hacia Tiahuanaco con la menor posibilidad de morir", dije yo mientras trataba de seguir serio y no mirar los pechos de Trixie que apenas eran cubiertos por la toalla.

-"Y cual es?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Simple, durante los próximos 5 dias les voy a enseñar a usar en las mañanas las armas que tenemos los humanos, y en la tarde les enseñare la geografía del lugar a donde vamos, las herramientas que nos van a ser de utilidad durante el camino y los posibles zombis que habran en nuestro camino", dije yo.

-"Y en las noches?", pregunto Trixie.

-"En las noches ustedes se podrán relajar y hacer lo que quieran", dije yo

-"Como ya sabes..", dijo Trixie mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-"Claro que si", dije yo tratando de mantener la seriedad.

-"Bien, un periodo de entrenamiento previo, esta bonito eso, pero como llegaremos haya?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Sera sencillo la verdad, vamos a usar uno de los vehículos blindados que eran usados para transportar dinero, y que se lo ha modificado para que sea todo terreno y que le hemos instalado una torreta semi automática en su techo, llevaremos comida y agua suficiente para 2 dias, varios litros de su combustible, armas y municiones, y una cubeta para cuando tengan que hacer sus necesidades porque, de ese camión blindado nadie, repito nadie se baja hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, dormirán ahí, comerán ahí, y sin importar tus quejas Daring Doo, Trixie y yo vamos a tener sexo ahí, por los casi 2 dias que nos tomaran este viaje", dije yo.

-"Y porque 2 dias de camino, acaso esta tan lejos o tu "vehiculo" es demasiado lento?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, el camión blindado no es tan lento, pero si las carreteras estuvieran en mejor estado solo nos tomaría unas 10 a 15 horas de camino, pero lamentablemente, el camino que separa esta ciudad del resto de ciudades del país la mayoría del tiempo esta bloqueado por derrumbes que suceden casi constantemente por el camino, y ahora sin nadie quien despeje esos caminos, esas carreteras seguro estarán totalmente intransitables y nos llevara mas tiempo rodearlas o cruzar por esos derrumbes", dije yo.

-"Asi que, solo llevaremos tanta agua y comida por si acaso el viaje dura mucho verdad?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Si, ademas, tambien debe sobrar para cuando tenga que regresar aca", dije yo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Daring Doo.

Trixie solo miro al suelo algo desanimada.

-"Pero eso si, les dare algunas memorias USB, 2 laptops y 2 celulares donde estarán toda la historia del ser humano, su música, sus películas, sus juegos, básicamente todo lo que el ser humano ha hecho en todos estos milenios de existencia para que lleven a su mundo y muestren lo que antes la humanidad era", dije yo todo serio.

-"Ahora vamos al centro de juegos donde puse las computadoras mas potentes y que es nuestro centro de juntas, donde a partir de hoy les enseñare que tipo de amenazas nos estaremos enfrentando en el futuro"; dije yo como camine hacia las escaleras que llevan hasta el segundo piso de este lugar.

Las 2 me siguieron.

-..-.-..-…-

 **Daring Doo.**

Aun esta con la idea de solo dejarnos ahí….

El….

El de veras piensa que su raza se va a extinguir.

A pesar de todo.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Trixie**

Asi que va en serio lo de solo dejarnos ahí.

Mmm.

Si que sera una pena perderle.

Y voy a respetar sus deseos obstinados de quedarse aca.

Pero solo se que lo extrañare una vez este en mi mansión repleto de lujos y sirvientes.

.-..-.-.-..-…-…-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **12:45 pm**

 **13 de agosto del 2017**

 **Centro de juegos**

Oh el centro de juegos.

Hace tiempo que no entro en este lugar.

Aun mantenemos las maquinas árcade a un lado.

Para asi poner una mesa redonda y alargada lo suficientemente grande como para 10 personas y un proyector en un lado y una pantalla para el otro.

Y varias mesas con varios papeles, lapiceros y algunas memorias USB encima de ellos.

-"Haber chicas, tomen asiento, para que les enseñe sobre los posibles zombis que habran en el camino"; dije yo como empece a buscar entre las memorias USB, la que diga en un papelito pegado a ella, zombis.

Hasta que finalmente la encontre.

Y les di unos papeles sin rayar y unos lapiceros para que anotaran lo que quisieran.

Trixie agarro el lapicero con su magia y Daring Doo con su boca agarro un lapicero.

-"Eh…..", me quede sin habla.

Pero luego recordé.

Los ponys tienen cascos.

Es obvio que no pueden escribir como nosotros.

-"No importa"; dije yo como encendia el proyector y buscaba entre todos los archivos del USB, la carpeta "Zombis de nuestra nación"

-"Aja", dije una vez lo encontre, "Haber chicas, es hora de mostrarle las clases de zombis que se encontraran en este país"; dije yo.

Y apareció la primera imagen.

Y era la de un armadillo.

Pero no un simple armadillo.

Era la de un armadillo de 3 metros de alto, echo bolita y en la imagen que fue sacada de una cámara de seguridad.

Se lo ve embistiendo un auto con gente adentro.

-"Como ven, este armadillo gigante es algo común en estas zonas selváticas"; decia yo como cambiaba a la siguiente imagen.

Esta vez del armadillo dejando el mismo auto que embistió, echo añicos.

-"Y su habilidad especial es hacerse bolita y embestir a toda velocidad a sus enemigos, y como ven, un simple auto no es rival para media tonelada de un armadillo mutante", dije yo como cambiaba a otra diapositiva.

Que era una imagen de un armadillo muerto partido en 2.

-"Su coraza es en extrema resistente, aunque al principio las balas de mediano calibre podían hacerle daño, ahora despues de la segunda ola de mutaciones, ahora su coraza solo puede ser atravesada por balas calibre.50, y no se preocupen yo en la mañana les explicare un poco sobre las armas y sobre sus respectivas municiones", dije yo.

-"Y el armadillo que ven muerto aquí, fue de hecho abatido por el ejercito Brasilero al principio del apocalipsis, cuando no eran tan duros", dije yo como cambie a otra diapositiva.

Del cadáver de un armadillo muerto pero este se veía que su coraza era bien dura y gruesa y que incluso parecia mas grande.

-"Este amiguito de aquí fue abatido por los sobrevivientes que viven en la fortaleza de Rio de Janeiro en Brazil, según nos cuentan, tuvieron que dispararle al menos con 40 balas de francotirador de calibre 50 para abatirlo"; dije yo.

Las chicas solo estaban sorprendidas ante esto y habían dejado de escribir.

Y eso que recién habíamos comenzado.

-"Luego aquí tenemos a un perezoso mutado"; dije yo como cambie la imagen a la de un perezoso de 2 metros de alto y con garras de al menos 1 metro de largo.

-"Este amiguito por suerte sigue fiel a su nombre y es bien perezoso a la hora de atacar, y a pesar de su tamaño, es fácil de matar y solo es capaz de matar a alguien cuando ataca de sorpresa, porque aunque no lo crean, a pesar de ser tan grande es increíblemente silencioso, nunca lo escuchas venir"; dije yo.

-"Ahora este es alguien de cuidado, los jaguares mutados son uno de los animales mutados mas peligrosos que hay"; dije una vez mostre una foto de este.

Media ahora 2 metros de largo y parecia que no tenia muchos cambios, con excepción de las flores azules que le brota del cuerpo y una cola que parecia que tenia pinchos en ella.

-"Pero porque, si se ve mas o menos como los jaguares en nuestro mundo", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Oh, pero este es mucho mas peligroso, solo observen", dije yo como cambie a otra diapositiva que era mas bien un video de los brasileros.

Y estaban en una de las favelas de Rio de Janeiro.

" _ **Shh, eh oído algo por aca", decia en portugués uno de los chicos con un rifle en mano**_

Obviamente las chicas con suerte le entendia.

Yo peor.

Yo no entiendo portuges.

" **Callate idiota, no necesitamos que lo atraigas", decia otro en portuges.**

En total eran 4 personas bien armadas y el que filmaba era el único que no tenia un arma.

Y entonces ahí en enfrente de ellos apareció el jaguar, que los miraba con esos ojos completamente azules y sin vida.

" **Ahí esta matadlo", grito uno como empezaron a disparar.**

Pero el jaguar se movia hacia adelante esquivando cada bala a una velocidad que era imposible.

Y cuando el jaguar llego hacia ellos.

El jaguar no salto hacia ninguno de ellos.

Mas bien los tumbo a todos usando su cola, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Y al camarógrafo le toco lo peor, como estaba de último el jaguar salto encima y le arranco un trozo del cuello que por desgracia la cámara capto.

Y luego se oyeron mas disparos.

Y alguien levanto la cámara.

Mostrando que de los 5.

Solo sobrevivieron 2.

Y los demás tenian cortes profundos en sus gargantas.

Y el jaguar estaba en el suelo con un cuchillo de cazador enterrado en su cuello.

" **Joder, rápido levanta al tigre, llévate las armas y las municiones, tenemos que irnos de aquí", dijo el nuevo camarógrafo.**

Entonces el video termina.

-"Como ven, ahora si el jaguar antes era rápido y agil, ahora es capaz de esquivar balas, y se ha vuelto realmente un peligro para los pequeños grupos, para los grandes no lo es tanto, porque máximo puede esquivar el fuego constante de alrededor d personas, no de mas de 10 que le este apuntando directamente, y estos jaguares mutados son astutos, no se acercan nunca a grupos grandes, solo a pequeños y solo se descubrió que no podían esquivar a tantos cuando un grupo de sobrevivientes que escapaban de uno llego hasta la muralla de la fortaleza de Rio de Janeiro y el jaguar no pudo esquivar el fuego de ametralladora de 15 vigias"; dijo yo.

Las chicas solo palidecieron ante eso.

-"Y no, no se preocupen, como la zona de Tiahuanaco es tipo montañosa, no habra jaguares por esa zona", dije yo.

-"Pero si estos"; dije yo cambie la diapositiva.

Y ahora mostraba otro video sacada de una cámara de seguridad, asi que no tenia sonido.

De un militar peruano bien armado disparando contra otros soldados.

-"Y estos son los zombis soldados de la zona a donde vamos, y este video fue sacado de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la frontera entre Peru y Boliva", dije yo.

En la imagen se ve a un monton de soldados y muchos emplazamientos de artillería.

Y se disparan los unos a los otros.

-"Y si se preguntan no, los soldados peruanos perdieron contra los zombis, y la zona esta infestada de soldados zombi", dije yo.

-"Y que hay de los animales mutados que hay por la zona?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Sere sincero, en esa zona no se tiene ni idea de que animales mutados haya por ahí, porque no hay camarógrafo o fotógrafo que haya podido publicarlo en internet, y solo se conoce los clásicos perros, gatos y ratas mutados y nada mas", dije yo.

-"Oh", dijo Trixie.

-"Si, y solo sabemos sobra animales mutados en la zona selvática solo por mi y los sobrevivientes Brasileros", dije yo.

-"Y ahora sigamos con mas animales de esta zona y sus características quieren", dije yo.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.

 **6:12 pm**

 **Varias horas de traumas mas tarde.**

-"Y este cocodrilo es capaz de masticar metal y si estas en un auto moriras aplastada dentro del auto antes que siquiera te coma"; dije yo mostrando al ultimo monstruo que veamos hoy.

Las chicas estaban palidas ante la gran cantidad de tipos de zombis que habia en solo esta zona selvática.

Oh Bolivia y toda su gran cantidad de especies animales que lo habitan jajaj.

Y que suerte que los peces no son afectados por la flor o en serio estaríamos peor.

-"Y bien, estos son todos los zombis que tenemos registrados y que hay en esta zona, alguna duda?", pregunte.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

-"Bien ahora es tiempo de descansar, ahora vamos, te mostrare tu habitacion Daring Doo, y obviamente tu Trixie dormiras conmigo", dije yo todo tranquilo.

..-..-…-.-..-…-.—

 **Daring Doo.**

 **8:45 pm**

 **Ya abajo y sola en su nueva "habitacion" (Que es solo un cubículo)**

 **Y despues de una tranquila cena**

Ok, si que hay un monton de monstruos haya afuera…

Y cada uno se ve peor que la anterior.

Bien, ahora…..

Ahora solo tengo que descansar, y…

Pues prepararme para lo que viene.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Trixie**

 **8:45 pm**

Tengo miedo, definitivamente tengo mucho miedo ahora.

Yo quiero quedarme aquí con el.

Ya no quiero abandonar este lugar.

No quiero.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor**

 **10:34pm**

Bien, despues de otra sesión de sexo con Trixie por fin ya es hora de dormir.

Aunque ahora ella me abraza y no me quiere dejar ir.

Mmm.

Creo que en serio le asusto los tipos de monstruos que existen aquí afuera.

Bueno, lo siento por ellas pero…..

Cayeron en pleno apocalipsis, asi que, creo que es mejor que solo sientan miedo ahora y no cuando esas cosas nos ataquen.

Yo.

Yo les enseñare a tener menos miedo de las criaturas que hay haya afuera.

Porque no importa que ya haya enfrentado a muchas de esas criaturas antes.

Aun me dan miedo.

Pero mantengo mi miedo bajo control al menos.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **18 de agosto del 2017**

 **7:23 am**

 **Victor Castedo.**

Ya en el campo de tiro, despues de un rico desayuno

Oh, y el comedor es el campo de tiro asi que no habia que movernos demasiado y que solo puse una diana al otro lado del comedor o sea a unos 100 metros de nosotros.

-"Bien chicas, seré franco con ustedes, no tengo una gran cantidad de munición para gastar, asi que para mas o menos enseñarles a apuntar, usaran estas", dije yo mostrando unos rifles que disparan bolas de pintura.

Yo agarro una.

-"Estos son rifles usados para juagar en las guerras con pintura, son inofensivos mientras se use el equipo apropiado y no les dispares al contrincante en los ojos o en la ingle", dije yo.

-"Asi que tomen", dije yo como les di a ellas ambos rifles ya cargados con balas de pintura.

Les enseñe como se sostiene un arma correctamente.

 **(No digo los detalles porque…..yo tampoco se como sostener un arma correctamente)**

-"Bien, ahora ven esa diana?", pregunte.

Ambas asintieron.

-"Dispárenle", dije yo

Y ellas apretaron el gatillo y dispararon.

Daring Doo dio en la diana y casi algunos de sus disparos llegaron al centro.

Pero Trixie….

Digamos que…todos sus tiros le dieron a la pared alrededor de la diana y ninguno le dio a la diana.

-"Ok…"; dije yo.

Como fui y recargue sus armas.

-"Ahora vamos, traten de sostener con firmeza las armas, y si pueden solo dispararen pequeñas ráfagas para que el retroceso no les afecte tanto y pierdan el objetivo", dije yo.

Y entonces la siguiente ronda.

Daring Doo, cada disparo que daba, le daba directo al blanco, al centro.

Perfecto.

Y al menos Trixie al menos esta vez le daba al blanco.

-"Excelente Daring Doo, y esta vez estas dándole al blanco, bien hecho", dije yo.

Trixie solo miro con envidia a Daring Doo.

-"Yo tambien puedo darle al blanco de otra forma, mira", dijo ella algo enfadada.

Entonces sus manos las envolvieron un aura azul y disparo de ellas varios rayos de energía que impactaron todos en el centro del blanco.

Y al final el blanco se habia envuelto en llamas.

Que suerte que tenia un extintor a la mano.

-"Guao Trixie, pero guarda tus energías para cuando ataquemos a los monstruos quieres", dije yo como usaba el extintor para apagar el fuego.

-"No hay problema", dijo ella como sus manos dejaron de brillar.

-"Pero en fin, igual tienes que seguir practicando y tratar de darle a la diana, que suerte que tengo mas de una Trixie, pero para ti Daring Doo, ahora practicaras en como darle a blancos en movimiento", dije yo como fui corriendo al almacen para traer otra.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10 minutos despues.**

-"Bien, ahora Trixie, sigue practicando, ahora Daring Doo, tengo en mi poder unos platos de plástico, yo los lanzare en el aire y quiero que les des antes que caigan al suelo esta claro", dije yo.

Daring Doo asintió.

Y asi comenzó de nuevo la practica.

Trixie despues de una hora por fin le daba al centro de la diana.

Y Daring Doo ya podía darle a los platos en el aire.

Mas bien tuve que llamar a Rocky para que me viniera a ayudar y que empezara a lanzar los platos para Trixie, que yo tenia ya que enseñarle a Daring Doo a usar una pistola de verdad.

-"Ok Daring Doo, creo que es hora de usar armas de verdad", dije yo como le daba mi pistola 9 mm que era una Glock 17.

Y le enseñe como cargarla, como sostenerla correctamente, como armarla y desarmarla, como limpiarla.

Ya saben lo básico.

En solo 1 hora.

Y en ese tiempo, ya Trixie aun estaba tratando de darle a los platos.

Y se le veía la frustración en sus ojos.

-"Calma Trixie, ya lo lograras"; dije yo tratando de animarla.

-"Callate y déjame concentrarme", dijo ella toda enfadada.

Bien.

Si que esta frustrada.

-"Ok Daring Doo, ya crees que puedas usar esta pistola?", pregunte.

-"Creo que si, la verdad no se ve tan complicado de usar", dijo ella.

-"Bien, me gusta tu confianza, pero primero te enseñare como disparo yo", dije yo como agarre la pistola de nuevo.

-"Trixie para un minuto y atenta a lo que voy a hacer"; dije yo.

Ella a regañadientes paro.

Ella en serio quería completar su desafio.

-"Ok chicas, esto es el verdadero poder de un arma de fuego, asi que tapense los oídos", dije yo como dispare unas 3 balas.

Y las 3 dieron al centro del blanco.

-"Guao si que hacer mucho ruido", dijo Daring Doo.

-"La verdad que si", dijo Trixie ya no tan irritada.

-"Bien ahora tu Daring Doo", dije yo como le di la pistola con cuidado.

-"Ok, apunta, sostenla con firmeza y…..fuego", dije yo.

Entonces ella disparo y no le dio al blanco, solo le dio a la pared.

-"Uff, si que es muy diferente a ese rifle que dispara pintura", dijo Daring Doo en voz alta.

Uff, uno se acostumbra al sonido de los disparos la verdad.

-"No te preocupes, mejoraras", dije yo.

Y asi pasamos algunas horas practicando tiro.

Daring doo al menos ya le empezaba a atinar a la diana.

Y Trixie por fin habia empezado a atinarle a todos los platos en el aire.

-"Bien hecho chicas, pero ya es medio dia y tengo que hacer el almuerzo, ahora vayan a descansar un rato, tomen un baño si quieren y yo las llamo luego para almorzar esta bien", dije yo.

-"Ok", ambas asintieron.

Y Rocky estaba a punto de seguirlas pero yo lo detuve.

-"Hey, no tan rápido Rocky, tienes que recoger todas los cartuchos de bala y limpiar los restos de la primera diana, y cuando termines recién podras ir a espiarlas si quieres", dije yo.

El me miro todo desanimado.

-"Hey, es tu castigo por dejar a Vicky sola limpiando las armas, y si, ella me dijo, bueno, hizo que Lili me lo dijera", dije yo.

(Gemidos de tristeza)

-"Calma, ya las veras ducharse mañana", dije yo.

-..-.-.-….-…-…-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

Durante toda la tarde les enseñe que tipo de ropa íbamos a usar en el viaje.

Unos chalecos antibalas y ropa invernal, solo por si acaso.

Ademas de brújulas y el GPS.

Y si explicarles que es un GPS.

Y ya en la noche ellas iban a descansa, con excepción de Trixie que antes hacíamos el amor antes de dormir.

Y asi fue durante estos 5 dias.

En todo este tiempo les explique a mis perritas y a mi perro lo que íbamos a hacer.

Y ellos estaban algo tristes de no poder acompañarme.

Pero les animaría mucho que volveria.

Es lo único bueno.

En el segundo dia les explique como usar las pistolas y las pistolas tipo ametralladora que es mas para usar contra las ratas gigantes, les enseñe que es el internet y la televisión y estuvimos descansando la mayor parte de la tarde y noche mientras les enseñaba los programas de televisión que habia antes del apocalipsis.

Lo único bueno de esta ciudad es que lo alimenta una central hidroeléctrica, y es por eso que aun hay electricidad.

El tercer dia les enseñe a usar escopetas, les enseñe que solo debían usarse contra hordas de zombis normales, oh y les enseñe como me comunicaba atravez de la internet con los sobrevivientes de todo el mundo.

Ellas estaban fascinadas por esta tecnología.

Y me tarde creo que la mayoría de la tarde en explicarles mas o menos como nos comunicamos los humanos usando los satélites.

En el cuarto dia y quinto dia, les enseñe esta vez a usar los rifles de asalto, y como eran tan complejos y difíciles de manejar para ellas, es por eso que tardamos tanto.

Oh y en la tarde les enseñe los camiones blindados que teníamos.

Si, tenemos mas de un camión blindado.

Solo por si acaso.

Y mas o menos les enseñe como se conducían.

Y como se usaba la torreta.

Que se podía controlar mediante una laptop dentro del camión.

Uff, crear eso fue difícil.

Que suerte que cuando aun eramos una pequeña colonia de sobrevivientes, entre todos pudimos soldar el arma a los camiones y gracias a las habilidades en electrónica de uno de nuestros compañeros sobrevivientes ahora eran controladas por medio de una laptop, y esta laptop en si estaba conectada a un joystick.

Y bien, si, durante cada noche, Trixie y yo no paramos de tener sexo.

Si que voy a extrañar eso.

Pero en fin.

Mañana es el gran dia.

Uff.

Saldremos en la mañana.

Y ya la comida y el agua, estan listos para subirse al camión blindado numero 1.

Es el mas nuevo que habia en la ciudad antes del apocalipsis y por tanto el mas resistente.

Ya veremos que armas llevar.

Pero la municion para la ametralladora esta listo para ser montado en la camioneta.

Mas de 10 litros de gasolina vamos a llevar y si hay gasolineras intactas en el camino, pues….tendremos que bajar a robar combustible.

Que suerte que hicimos que el camión pueda ser cargado de combustible desde dentro de este.

Si que nuestro mecanico era muy bueno.

Oh y ya pusimos la ropa de invierno en la entrada y que llevaremos con nosotros.

Y un maletín con las laptops, y celulares para que ellas se las lleven a su mundo.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.

 **17 de agosto del 2017**

 **Trixie**

 **10:32 pm (a solo unas horas de nuestra partida)**

Despues de tener sexo Victor me dejo y se fue a preparar las cosas para nuestra partida.

Debo de admitir que aun sigo algo asustada, pero….

Ya no tanto gracias a que al menos tenemos muchas cosas con que defendernos y que….

El estará a nuestro lado todo el tiempo.

-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Daring Doo.**

 **En ese momento.**

Bien, ya se usar cada una de las armas que el nos enseñó a usar.

Y mi precisión es buena la verdad.

Y mañana es nuestra partida para buscar esas ruinas y encontrar el orbe que los Nati Ilumi construyeron en este planeta.

Y volver asi a nuestro mundo.

Uff.

Si que sera una historia digna de ser contada.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **Rocky. (El dálmata)**

Que mal.

La chica pechugona y la de pechos normlaes pero de buen trasero se van.

Es una pena.

Me gustaban mucho.

Bueno, creo que solo tendre que acostumbrarme a solo follar con mis esposas de nuevo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Vicky (La callejera sin raza definida)**

Genial las zorras se van.

Y Victor se quedara solo con nosotras otra vez.

Aunque tengo miedo de que talvez no regrese, pero no.

No,

El es fuerte y valiente.

El regresara.

Tiene que hacerlo.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lili (La Golden Retriver)**

Awww.

Nuevas amigas se van.

Y me agradaba la de pelo de negro.

Era muy curiosa sobre como funciona la computadora.

Mucho mas que yo, hace unos meses cuando mute a esta versión.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-

 **Mili (La maternal, temerosa de los humanos)**

Debo sentir que siento un alivio que estas humanas se vallan.

La de pechos de grandes me daba mucho miedo.

Ella lanza rayos por las manos.

Eso me da mucho miedo.

Al menos ya se van.

Y volveremos a nuestra hermosa rutina.

Yay.

-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Uff, que capitulo no señores.**

 **Vicky la perrita ruda que ama en secreto a Victor….**

 **Quien lo hubiera imaginado…**

 **Bueno.**

 **Todos los que hayan visto un anime talvez.**

 **Porque se que esto sucede siempre.**

 **Y ahora las chicas ya saben disparar y saben mas sobre nuestros aparatos.**

 **Oh y ya vimos un vistazo de la clase de zombis que talvez se les aparezcan por el camino.**

 **Y ahora comenten que les pareció y díganme.**

 **Que tipo de ropa quisieran que lleven ahora durante su trayecto en la parte selvática.**

 **Díganlo en los comentarios.**

 **-"Oye mírate, todo un youtuber", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Jeje si" dijo Seras riéndose un poco al final.**

 **-"Bien chicos, que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Oh, los monstruos suenan geniales, ya quiero verlos en acción", dijo Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Oye, ya perdi mi interés por Victor, aunque esta pareja de perros casados ahora es otra historia jajaja, ambos son zoofilicos, que genial, jajajaj", dijo Discord con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eh, sabes que venimos de una dimensión repleta de diferentes razas y especies unidas?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, pero tu sabes que aquí no lo estan", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oh si, lo olvidaba", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Oigan, se enteraron que por fin fanfiction hizo algo bueno y acepto mi solicitud para borrar ese comentario tan ofensivo de ese hater?", pregunte yo el autor a ambos.**

 **-"Oh eso es genial chico, aunque sabes que, no creo que sea mayor de edad como establece la biografia del hater, yo creo que es un niño rata con cuenta falsa jejej", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oye, me hubieras dejado que yo borrara su cuenta completamente, porque estos tipos de comentarios en serio son muy penosos que existan", dijo Seras.**

 **-"No importa Seras, ya esta hecho, pero en fin, ya nos vamos despidiendo quieren ya, esto se esta poniendo muy largo", dije yo.**

 **-"Vale aburrido, uff, este final de capitulo si que fue algo aburrido, pero bueno, adiós chicos y talvez, si hay milagros en esta dimensión, talvez alguna chica"; dijo Discord como se fue a su dimensión.**

 **-"Creo que no se le ocurre como molestarme desde que le dije que ya no me importa que me tome fotos desnudas o algo mas, mas bien es un milagro que no describieras que eh estado desnuda todo este tiempo autor", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Bueno…ya me conoces, es que estaba pensando en que escribir aquí que se me olvido que estabas desnuda y debo decirte que estas tan sexy como siempre", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Gracias autor, oh y chicos y chicas lectores, nos vemos para la próxima y recuerden"; dijo ella como saco una grabadora de la nada.**

" _ **Solo tenias que seguir el maldito tren CJ", todo en ingles.**_

 **-"Jaja, nunca me canso de esa frase", dijo Seras como tambien se fue.**

 **Igual a mi, nunca me canso de esa frase.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores.**

 **Y les digo amigos porque si han llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Bueno, es que ya les gusta o les interesa mucho la historia.**

 **Y bueno se que dije en el anterior capitulo que llegaría a mas de 10 mil palabras.**

 **Pero bueno….**

 **No puedo agregar mas cosas sin que suene como relleno.**

 **Pero aun asi el capitulo es largo eso no lo nieguen.**

 **Asi que.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Prepárate para la guerra.**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **17 de agosto del 2017**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **7:00 am**

(En la única entrada al exterior)

-"Bien chicas, amigas y amigos perrunos", dije yo al frente de todos, "Hoy es el día, hoy las chicas y yo partiremos a lo desconocido y a peligros inimaginables", dije yo como miraba a todos.

-"Pero antes de meter todos los suministros al camión, hay algo que tengo que decirles amiguitos perrunos", dije yo sonando algo triste, "Que mientras no esté, Vicky está a cargo hasta que regrese, háganle caso quieren"

Se veían ellos algo triste ante mis palabras.

-"Ahora esto no es un adiós para siempre chicos, es un hasta mas tarde, asi que, vamos a cargar las cosas al camión quieren?", dije yo con la mayor calma posible.

Ellos se animaron un poco y ya empezaron a ayudar a meter la comida y el agua al camión.

Estaba asustado?

Claro que sí.

Estaba triste por dejarlos así?

Es más que obvio.

Pero…..

Ya prometí llevarlas, ya no me puede echar hacia atrás.

-"Bien chicas, están listas?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo si"; dijo Daring Doo.

Ella llevaba su camisa de color mostaza y ahora un par de jeans azules, los largos, unas botas café tipo militar y su sombrero de exploradora.

Si a ella no le gustaba que yo y Rocky le miraran el trasero cada rato.

Asi que eligió otra cosa para vestir.

Bueno.

En fin luego su ropa invernal esta guardada en una mochila con sus cosas y va a ser una chaqueta polar bien gruesa, un chaleco antibalas, y unos pantalones mas abrigadores según ella, si ella estuvo probando que tipo de pantalones le abrigaban mas, luego unas medias mas gruesas para que le abrigue mas los pies y unos guantes.

Luego en su mochila tiene un kit de primeros auxilios con vendajes y desinfectantes y la computadora y USBs que se van a llevar a su mundo.

Oh y como arma de cuerpo a cuerpo lleva un machete que amarro en el cinturón de su pantalón.

-"Aunque me gustaría que no tuviéramos que salir tan temprano", dijo Trixie como bostezaba del sueño.

Ella vestia con su ropa de conejita playboy, unos zapatos deportivos blancos, su capa y su sombrero morado y extraño.

En su mochilla ella lleva, un chaleco antibalas, 1 chaqueta invernal, 1 abrigo de lana, unos pantalones azules para invierno, y unas botas como las de la Daring Doo.

Y otro kit de primeros auxilios y mas USB`s.

Y algunas joyas que teníamos por ahí en la fortaleza.

Y ella no le gusta la idea de tener un arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ella simplemente confía demasiado en su magia.

Pero la obligue a que debería al menos llevar en su mochila un cuchillo de caza de 13 cm.

Y si ambas no llevan chalecos anti balas.

Pero eso no importa, por esta zona no hay muchos zombis soldados.

-"Ok ahora vengan que les voy a enseñar que armas vamos a llevar", dije yo como hice señas para que me siguieran a la armería.

Que en realidad era otro cubículo con varias cajas improvisadas con municiones y armas tiradas por todos lados.

Oh y se preguntaran que traigo yo?

Bueno.

Yo estoy vistiendo un uniforme de las fuerzas especiales de la policía.

O sea una polera manga larga y unos pantalones con patrones de camuflaje urbano y chaleco antibalas con protectores en los codos y rodillas y un par de botas militares.

Y tengo 2 cuchillos de caza en mis tobillos con su estuche correspondiente

Los protectores en realidad son adornos ahora.

Porque esos malditos zombis pueden atravesarlas con sus dientes o garras, con dificultad al menos, pero aun asi las atraviesan.

Pero en fin.

Ya llegamos a la armería.

Y al verlo en serio me desanimaba mucho.

Porque en si debo admitirlo.

Santa Cruz, no es como cualquier ciudad en USA donde puedes hallar armas de todos los calibres por todos lados.

Aquí si que escasean las armas y municiones. Y agotamos muchas de ellas durante todo este tiempo sobreviviendo.

O sea armas hay, pero municiones nos quedan muy pocas.

Solo con decir que solo quedan 200 balas para la ametralladora ligera montada en el blindado.

Y que a pesar de que tenemos varios rifles de francotirador solo nos quedan 20 balas para esas armas.

Para las pistolas solo nos quedan 100 balas 9mm.

20 balas para las magnuns.

90 cartuchos de escopeta.

Y solo nos quedan 400 balas de calibre 5,56 para los rifles.

Puede parecer que parezcan mucho pero es en realidad ya una miseria.

Y explosivos solo nos quedan improvisados, como para hacer cocteles molotovs y algunos explosivos improvisados con químicos.

Ir a una base militar es un suicidio prácticamente, porque todas están llenas de zombis soldados, aunque eso si.

No se si había soldados en las bases en pleno feriado.

Pero creo que es mejor no arriesgarnos.

Pero, si vuelvo a casa con vida.

Voy a tener que enseñar a mis perritas a conducir el camión blindado para que vayan a una de las bases militares cercanas por su cuenta y traigan la mayor cantidad de armas decentes y municiones posibles.

-"Bien Daring Doo, aquí tienes", dije yo como le daba un rifle M16, con 3 revistas de 30 balas cada una y una pistola G17 con 4 revistas, con silenciadores para ambos incluidos, este rifle es el mejor que pudimos encontrar y que le pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales de la policía.

 **(Revistas se le dice a ese objeto que contiene las municiones)**

-"Trixie esto es lo que manejaras tu", dije yo como le entregaba una escopeta semiautomática esa que usan los policías junto con 40 cartuchos, porque sere sincero, Trixie no es una buena tiradora, por eso que a ultima hora ahí por las 12 de la noche le enseñe como usarla y cargarla, asi que por eso esta tan cansada.

-"Oh, yo quiero esa pistola"; dijo ella señalando una pistola Desert Eagle dorada, que era confiscada de unos narcotraficantes y que solo teníamos 20 balas para ella.

-"Estas segura Trixie, tenemos muy poquitas balas para esa y su retroceso es muy fuerte", dije yo.

-"Si y no me importa que tenga pocas balas, simplemente quiero esa arma dorada, porque se ve que esta hecha para mi", dijo ella toda ególatra.

Oh Trixie.

Bien, haya tu.

-"Bien, te la voy a dar"; dije yo como ya le di esa arma y sus respectivas balas.

Ella la agarro y brinco un poco de alegría.

-"Ahora vayan, que yo tengo que agarrar mis armas", dije yo.

Y ellas se fueron ya con sus armas y sus respectivas municiones.

Bien ahora me queda….

Un Ak-47, que tiene una mira telescópica y con otras 3 revistas de 30 balas, el arma estaba en una casa de narcotraficantes y que volamos en pedazos, unas 2 pistolas Glock17 con sus respectivos silenciadores y 2 revistas de munición para cada una y un rifle de francotirador de la policía y con todas las municiones restantes para ella.

No les dejo el arma, ni las balas a mis amigos perritos porque el culatazo del rifle es muy fuerte y ellos no lo podrían soportar.

Bien, esta muy bien, ahora si que estoy armado hasta los dientes.

Y fui con las chicas y vi que Vicky y los otros ya terminaron de cargar el camión con la comida, la municion y el combustible, que debo decir, el camión estaba repleto ahora, y que apenas van a caber las chicas.

O sea una debe ir adelante conmigo y la otra haya atrás.

Oh y se me olvidaba mencionar.

En mis bolsillos llevo carne seca de monstruo.

Que es por si me hieren de muerte y al menos a comer estos trozos de carne seca pues…..

No me muero al instante.

Pero en fin, ya es hora de irse.

-"Bien mis amiguitos perrunos, esto es un hasta luego, volveré pronto"; dije yo tratando de no llorar como ellos me abrazaron.

(Gimiendo de tristeza)

Pobres, ellos están tristes también.

-"No se preocupen mis amigos, volveré", dije yo como ayudaba a las chicas a subir al camión.

Trixie adelante obviamente.

Y Daring Doo atrás y cerrando las puertas traseras en el proceso.

Y me subi al camión yo también.

Mis perritos estaban despidiéndose con la mano.

Y yo también lo hice como prendí el motor.

-"Nos vemos en menos de una semana", dije yo evitando llorar a toda costa.

Como acelere y empezamos nuestro camino a Tiahuanaco.

Y ya veía por el retrovisor como se empezaron a meter adentro como yo ya me empecé a alejar cada vez más.

-"Estas bien Victor?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Si, estoy bien, y ustedes?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo estoy mas que bien, aunque debo admitir que es raro estar en algo que se mueva por si solo que no sea un tren", dijo Trixie.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo Daring Doo como se sostenía de uno de los paquetes con latas de comida que tenia ella al lado.

-"Bien", dije yo.

Y estuvimos en silencio un buen rato como atravesábamos las vacias calles de la ciudad.

El camión en si lo mantenía todo cerrado con las ventanas y vidrios bloqueados y aire acondicionado a full.

Pero aun asi, el silencio tanto afuera como adentro era…

Inquietante.

Y…..

Sinceramente.

No tenia nada que hablar.

Aunque…

-"Hey chicas, quieren escuchar algo de música"; dije yo como prendía la radio que instalamos en el camión.

-"Si, porque no", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Esta bien"; dijo Trixie

Y ponía un USB con música, que no creía que usaría nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Oh y cual es la canción que iniciara con este inicio del viaje?

Oh.

Es una perfecta para la ocasión.

Y la coloque al volumen suficiente para que solo se escuchara dentro del camión.

Y en la radio apareció el nombre de la canción.

" _ **Highway to the hell"**_

Oh si.

Esto si es para animar el ambiente.

 **(Que buena canción la verdad)**

 _ **Viviendo fácil, viviendo libre**_

 _ **Billete para un viaje de sólo ida**_

 _ **Sin preguntar nada, déjame en paz**_

 _ **Tomándomelo todo con calma**_

 _ **No necesito razones, no necesito rimas**_

 _ **No tengo nada mejor que hacer**_

 _ **Cayendo, hora de fiesta**_

 _ **Mis amigos también van a estar ahí**_

Como estaba en ingles Trixie no entendía la letra, pero solo movía la cabeza en señal que le gustaba como sonaba.

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

Pero Daring Doo se notaba que si lo entendia.

 _ **No hay señales de stop ni límite de velocidad**_

 _ **Nadie me va a hacer frenar**_

 _ **Como una rueda, voy a girarlo**_

 _ **Nadie se va a meter conmigo**_

 _ **Hey, Satán, he pagado mis deudas**_

 _ **tocando en una banda de rock**_

 _ **Hey, Mamá, mírame**_

 _ **voy de camino a la tierra prometida**_

Y al parecer a Daring Doo le gustaba un poco, como una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **autopista al infierno**_

 _ **(No me detengas)**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **en la autopista**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

 _ **(autopista al infierno)**_

 _ **autopista al infierno**_

 _ **Y estoy cayendo, todo el camino**_

 _ **Estoy en la autopista al infierno**_

Y lo apague una vez termino la canción y antes que siguiera la siguiente.

-"Y que les parecio?", pregunte yo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"A pesar de que no entendí nada, me gusto como tocaban con tanta energía", dijo Trixie.

-"A mi me gusto, pero quiero saber que signfican ciertas palabras?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Dilas"; dije yo.

-"Que significa, infierno, satan y autopista?", pregunto ella.

-"Oh sencillo, pero antes quiero saber, ustedes saben a donde van sus almas cuando mueren?", pregunto yo.

Porque asi quiero saber su versión del cielo y el infierno.

-"Bueno, creemos que si eres un buen pony te iras al paraíso eterno, y si eres malo seras encerrado en el tártaro donde tu alma sufrirá por toda la eternidad"; dijo Trixie.

Bueno, de las 2, de la que menos esperaba que me respondiera eso fuera ella.

Daring Doo y yo la miramos sorprendidos

-"Que?", pregunto Trixie, "Mi madre era muy pero muy supersticiosa y siempre me contaba historias sobre que le pasa a los malos ponys que se van al tártaro y como sufren la tortura eterna", dijo ella.

-"Obviamente ya deje de creer en eso", dijo ella.

Bueno, bueno, de donde vienen tambien hay religiosos paranoicos.

Que loco.

-"Bueno, continuo, aquí tambien hay algo que se conoce como el cielo donde van la gente buena, y el infierno, donde va la gente mala, y en el infierno el que provoca ese sufrimiento eterno en la gente mala es satan y simplemente autopista es un camino mucho mas ancho", dije yo.

-"Espera un segundo, en la canción estan celebrando que se van a ir al infierno"; dijo Daring Doo sorprendida.

Yo asentí.

-"Pero por que?", pregunto ella.

-"A quien le importa porque, la canción me gusta y suena genial", dijo Trixie.

Pues, mira quien lo esta diciendo.

-"Porque ellos no les importa simplemente"; dije yo.

-"Y porque justo pones esa canción justo ahora?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Porque…", dije yo como volvia a poner la canción.

-"Debes estar bromeando"; djjo Daring Doo.

-"Oh si", dije yo.

-"Eso deberas no me sube el animo sabias", dijo Daring Doo como se ponía la mano en la cara toda enfada.

-"Pero no es mi culpa que la canción diga lo que estamos haciendo ahora"; dije yo.

Como la música continua.

-"Eh, yo no lo entiendo, porque discuten"; dijo Trixie

Daring Doo solo la miro con cara de "Es en serio", otra vez.

Jaja, cuidado chica, que tu cara se va a quedar rara con tantas veces que pones esa cara.

Pero antes de que Daring Doo respondiera.

Yo respondi.

-"Porque estamos en esta autopista, directo al infierno, jajjaja"; dije yo como disfrutaba de la canción.

-"Ou…", dijo Trixie.

De ahí en adelante siguió la canción y todas las canciones de los ACDC.

-..-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y que tal gente.**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Corto lo se.**

 **Pero como dije.**

 **Entre semana cortos.**

 **Y los fin de semanas son largos.**

 **-"Jaja, que buena detalle el de la canción la verdad"; dijo Discord con una camiseta de los ACDC puesta.**

 **-"La verdad que si, no pudiste elegir mejor canción para el momento"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa, tambien usando una polera de los ACDC.**

 **Y solo una polera puesta.**

 **Luego no tenia nada mas puesto.**

 **Ya se harán una imagen mental de esto lo se.**

 **Por eso lo digo.**

 **-"Si, y por fin empieza la acción, a pesar de que no esperaba ese pequeño momento dramático al principio", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Si, pero me gusto aun asi"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Oye Discord, esta historia me hizo querer escuchar mas música de ACDC, quieres ir a un concierto de los ACDC cuando estaban en su mejor forma?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Claro que si"; dijo Discord.**

 **Entonces Seras abrió un portal y se notaba que era detrás del escenario de uno de los conciertos en vivo de la banda.**

 **-"Recuerda Discord, disfrazado de humanos y con ropa"; dijo Seras como se disfrazo de una humana de piel blanca y vestida con esa polera y unos shorts bien cortos.**

 **Luego ella seguía igual de proporcionada.**

 **-"Te veo haya", dijo Seras como salto al portal.**

 **-"Oh esto no me lo pierdo, no hay nada mejor que romper las reglas del espacio y tiempo para ir a un concierto alterando toda la línea temporal"; dijo Discord con una sonrisa como tambien se disfrazo de un humano.**

 **Básicamente un hombre como de unos 30, con barba de chivo y pelo negro.**

 **Y vestido como un motociclista.**

 **Con pantalones negros, una polera con su cara en ella, un chaleco negro y unas botas negras.**

 **-"Banzai", dijo el como se lanzo como si saltara a una piscina como bola de cañón.**

 **Y el portal se cerro apenas entro.**

 **Uff. Malditos suertudos.**

 **Pero bueno, que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y recuerden, el rock manda.**

 **Especialmente en pleno apocalipsis.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Highway to the hell (Me gusta esa canción y que?)**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **9:12 am**

 **17 de agosto del 2017**

 **55 km al norte de la ciudad de Santa Cruz, pasando el pueblo de Montero.**

 **En camino a Tiahuanaco.**

(Con la música rock aun sonando, pero a menor volumen)

Y después de explicarle un poco de historia de este país.

Obviamente, para pasar el rato y porque Daring Doo me lo pregunto.

-"Y esa es la razón de porque nuestros líderes eran unos corruptos de mierda", dije yo.

Trixie estaba quedándose dormida por ese discurso político que di.

Y Daring Doo estaba interesada en aprender mas sobre nuestra cultura.

Aunque era obvio, si ella estuvo en extremo interesada en aprender a como usar nuestra tecnología.

-"Argg, esto se puso aburrido, ni la buena música lo salva cuanto falta para que llegar?", pregunto toda irritada Trixie.

-"Bueno, la siguiente gran ciudad por la que pasaremos esta aun a unas 8 horas de camino, y eso que vamos a ir por la carretera que posiblemente este en mejor estado….", decía yo pero Trixie me interrumpió.

-"No te pregunte la ciudad mas cercana, te pregunte cuanto falta para llegar a esas ruinas", dijo Trixie algo irritada.

-"Bueno, si todo va bien, llegaremos en unas 15 horas, si no, bueno, llegaremos dentro de 1 o 2, y eso que eso es lo minimo que no tardaríamos en caso de encontrarnos bloqueos, porque ya una vez lleguemos a la ciudad de Cochabamba, una ciudad que fue alertada por lo sucedido en Santa Cruz, seguro encontraremos avenidas bloqueadas por cientos de autos que conducían las personas intentando escapar de la ciudad y es mas que seguro que habrá uno que otro zombi soldado en la zona", dije yo como veía el camino.

Todo despejado.

Sin ningún zombi a la vista.

Esto nunca puede ser bueno.

Y lo ha sido durante toda esta hora de camino.

Sin ningún zombi a la vista.

Y eso…

Nunca sucede.

Hasta en las zonas que había limpiado de zombis en la ciudad aun se puede encontrar uno que otro zombi por ahí.

Que haya ningún zombi a la vista por tanto tiempo me perturba demasiado.

-"Uff, que malo"; dijo Trixie toda enojada.

-"Y oye Victor, en el mapa de tu país había 2 carreteras que van a esa ciudad, porque elegimos esta?"; pregunto Daring Doo mientras ignoraba a Trixie.

-"Porque la otra pasa muy cerca del parque nacional Amboro, una de las reservas de vida silvestres mas grandes del país, y como ya adivinaran, un posible nido lleno de monstruos listos para atacar y además esa carretera es la mas insegura y la que tenga mas posibilidades de tener caminos cortados por derrumbes u otros desperfectos, e ir lento evitando los derrumbes no es una opción", dije yo todo serio, como seguía mirando el camino.

Los campos sin cosechar a lado de la carretera hacia imposible ver si algo se acercaba, y solo me dejaría segundos para reaccionar en caso de que algo se acercara.

Aunque no se si decir por suerte, pero algunos de los campo de mais y trigo estan sus plantas muertas porque se ahogaron por las intensas lluvias de hace unos meses, mas bien es un milagro que aun haya grandes segmentos de plantaciones con sus cosechas aun….

Intactas y listas para ser cosechadas.

-"Y Victor ahora en serio quiero saber como esta flor infecto tan rápido a su mundo, porque hasta ahora solo nos has entrenado, pero no nos has dicho casi nada de como ocurrio todo"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Si, solo nos dijiste que hay pocos sobrevivientes y listo", dijo Trixie.

-"Bueno es justo, se los dire, todo empezó en la ciudad de Santa Cruz, o como muchos la conocen ahora como la zona cero, ahí es cuando de repente apareció la flor y convirtió a todos en zombis, y según ya informes desclasificados a ultima hora por parte del gobierno USA antes que su país cayera, ellos pudieron observar gracias a sus satélites como la infección se expandia a 10 kilometros por hora por todas direcciones gracias a una densa neblina azul, pero los animales y humanos mutados los expandían con mas rapidez y como este maldito país no tiene casi ningun medio para defenderse contra infecciones o ataques biológicos, el país y el ejercito cayo rápidamente"; dije yo parando para respirar un poco.

-"Y nadie podía ayudarlos?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Era algo desconocido por la ciencia y que causaba una gran cantidad de muertes por donde pasaba, era obvio que otros países estaban demasiado asustados de esa neblina como para prestar verdadera ayuda, mas bien, hasta nuestros países vecinos cerraron las fronteras y mataban a cualquiera que intentara escapar, y con nuestro ejercito ocupado con los zombis, fue toda una masacre"; dije yo con una pizca de molestia al final, recordando las noticas que vi de esos primeros dias de la infección.

Al solo recordar eso me daba una rabia intensa porque mucha gente murió en vano ahí.

Ellas solo bajaron las miradas.

-"Continua, si quieres"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Bien…..en donde iba o si, la infección alcanzo su punto mas alto al 13avo dia cuando la neblina azul se detuvo cerca de las fronteras de Bolivia, la gente de otros países estaban contentos, pero eso solo duro otros 3 dias mas como sucedió lo que todo sobreviviente conoce como….", hago una pausa para darle el toque dramático, "….la segunda mutacion, aunque otros le llaman la segunda oleada o la segunda arremetida del diablo", dije yo.

"Segunda mutación?", preguntaron las 2 a la vez.

-"Bueno, ustedes no lo saben pero, recibio ese nombre porque toda debilidad que tenia los zombis y los monstruos en ese momento se esfumaron, y los trajes de peligro biológico para los soldados no eran lo suficientemente resistentes para protegerlos de las esporas de la flor, y los zombis y monstruos se volvieron mas fuertes, rapidos y hasta algunos dicen que inteligentes, porque algunos dicen que hasta atacan en manada, o que los soldados zombis aun conservan ese instinto de cazador que se les fue dado en el campo de entrenamiento y hasta ahí rumores de zombis que roban apropósito armas y comida en lata y lo colocan en sitios visibles como si crearan carnadas simples para atraer a los sobrevivientes", dije yo.

Ellas palidecieron ante lo que dije.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Daring Doo.**

Bien, lei los rumores en esa cosa que llaman "internet" sobre esos soldados zombis, pero aun me sorprenden y me aterra pensar lo peligro que son.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor.**

-"Pero eso no es todo, la razón verdadera de porque la segunda mutacion fue tan letal y porque tiene tantos sinónimos de apocalipsis es porque minutos antes que sucediera la segunda mutacion, se vio que en las zonas infectadas empezó a subir un vapor de color azul hacia el cielo, se formaron nubes de lluvia por todo el corazón de sudamerica, nubes que a la vez tenian un color azul oscuro muy extraño y que cuando empezó a llover, fue cuando la segunda mutacion comenzó, una lluvia que duro solo unos 5 minutos convirtió a miles de soldados, en soldados zombis, joder, hasta muchos se habían convertido en zombis dentro de tanques y sistemas de artillería, y como ahora esas naciones no tenían absolutamente a nadie para protegerlos y sus soldados ahoran los que propagarían la enfermedad, las demás naciones de este continente cayeron fácilmente, la aves migratorias trasmitían la infección atraves de las islas, y continentes, y donde solo una pequeña parte de la infección de la flor que no fue infectada vive en un continente rodeado por cientos de buques de naciones ya muertas y que forman la ultima línea de defensa para evitar que lo últimos no infectados caigan, mientras que el resto de la humanidad resistente a la flor resiste en barrios fortificados y naciones amuralladas mientras dia tras dia se les acaba las balas con que luchar y la comida y agua ya les empiezan a escasear, si, todo un panorama desolador y la razón de porque no les conté esto en primer lugar, porque no quería que vieran lo tan próximo a la extinción esta nuestra especie", dije yo.

Las dos se quedaron calladas ante lo que dije.

La música seguía tocando, para asi evitar el silencio, pero aun asi se sentia la tristeza en el ambiente.

-"Y no puedes hablar con los otros sobrevivientes de otros países para que vengan con nosotros?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Ja, que puedo, puedo, la cosa es que, ellos tengan los medios para llegar, los israelitas y nor koreanos tienen sus propios países que cuidar y no han perdido terreno contra los zombis, pero no tienen el lujo de permitirse irse de sus país o lo perderán rápidamente, pero los demás sobrevivientes de otras colonias con suerte tienen vehículos funcionales, mucho menos combustible para desplazarse con esos vehículos, asi que lo siento pero ni la colonia de sobrevivientes que ahí en Lima, Peru que es la mas cercana a Tiahuanaco puede llegar porque sus carreteras fueron destruidas en un vano intento por contener la infección, y es mas que obvio señalar que no funciono para nada y mas bien los hizo quedarse atrapados al otro lado de las montañas"; dije yo.

-"Si, estan atrapados en sus propias colonias, y yo soy el único que tengo la suerte de vivir en una ciudad que tiene una planta de energía hidroeléctrica cercana, y que sus suministros quedaron intactos y que tengo suficiente comida como para varias décadas mas, eso es lo único bueno de ser un sobreviviente en la zona cero"; dije yo.

Ellas no dijeron nada.

Solo se dedicaron en ver al camino.

No las culpo la verdad.

A veces la verdad es tan abrumadora que te deja sin palabras.

Segui conduciendo por un rato mas, y mientras mas avanzábamos por la carretera mas miedo tenia.

Sin ninguna señal de zombis.

Es muy perturbador.

(Algo a lo lejos a mi izquierda se empieza a mover entre los pastizales, algo rapido)

Mierda ahí estan.

Apago la música.

Y agarro mi rifle con una mano mientras sostengo el volante con la otra.

Obviamente las chicas notan eso.

-"Victor que pasa?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Acaso has visto algo?", pregunto Daring Doo tambien tomando su rifle.

-"Vi algo aproximándose, atentas", dije yo.

Entonces habia una leve curva y no se podía ver que habia mas adelante.

Bien, perfecto punto para una emboscada.

-"Chicas prepárense, creo que despues de esa curva nos encontraremos con muchos zombis"; dije yo.

-"Daring Doo, ve a la laptop que controla la torreta y atenta y solo dispara cuando estes segura que le daras al blanco y Trixie, quiero que crees un campo de fuerza alrededor de las ventanas", dije yo.

Ambas asintieron y Daring Doo fue a la laptop y prendio la torreta como le había enseñado previamente dias atrás.

Suerte que es bien sencillo y fácil de entender.

Y las manos de Trixie se iluminaron y las ventanas se cubrieron por un tenue brillo azul.

Entonces llegamos a la curva y del otro lado habia…..

Nada.

-"Pero que…", no dije nada mas como algo choco con fuerza el costado izquierdo del camión y casi nos saca del camino, y por alguna razón el camión avanzaba mas lento como si tuviéramos peso extra.

Mire por los retrovisores y vi que habia un toro mutado y que habia logrado clavarse en el costado izquierdo del camión, y sus cuernos eran lo único que habia entrado.

Y Daring Doo estaba tumbada a solo centímetros de uno de esos cuernos.

-"Mierda", dije yo como intente acelerar mas, pero el maldito toro estaba atorado en el bus.

Al menos se nota que murió al impactar porque su cráneo esta parcialmente reventado y es mas un milagro que aun siga su cuerpo sujeto a su cabeza.

-"Daring Doo trata de quitar al toro del bus, que nos esta retrasando"; dije yo en voz alta.

Daring Doo asintió y ya recuperada de que casi sale disparada por el choque.

Empuja con todas sus fuerzas los cuernos para afuera.

-"Demonios que como pesa"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Joder, Trixie empuja con tu magia al toro para sácanoslo de encima", dije yo tratando de mantener la calma.

Íbamos bien lento y cualquier zombi nos puede alcanzar ahora.

Ella dejo de crear ese campo de fuerza en las ventanas y envolvió los cuernos del toro para arrojarlos fuera.

Pero entonces sucedió.

El camión se detuvo en seco y se sintió que el camión se levantaba un poco desde la parte trasera.

Y lo vi, eran 2 de esos zombis "tanques", y al parecer estaban levantando las ruedas traseras para evita que nos vayamos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Y eso no paro.

Un montón de serpientes que son de las venenosas pero que ahora son tan grandes como anacondas aparecieron de entre los sembradíos y arrojaron su veneno ahora corrosivo contra los vidrios.

Oh si, serpientes que lanzan acido por los dientes.

Mierda doble.

Las ventanas se estaban empezando a derretir.

Pero muy lentamente gracias a lo gruesas que son.

Y las desgraciadas se aproximaban con rapidez.

Daring Doo ven y ayúdame con esto, dije yo como tomaba mi rifle y ella el suyo.

Trixie sigue deshaciéndote del toro con su magia.

Que al parecer aun le costaba hacerlo ya que un toro de media tonelada no es un peso fácil de mover obviamente.

Y ahora que lo veo causo una gran abolladura en el camión tambien.

-"Bien Daring, las ventanas no duraran mucho, asi que una vez veas huecos en las ventanas por donde disparar, solo dispara si tienes a esas malditas serpientes a la vista esta claro", dije yo casi gritando.

Ella asintió.

Vimos como la ventana se empezó a desintegrar y los 2 zombis tanques levantaban aun mas el camión.

Entonces por fin, varios agujeros por donde disparar se formaron en el vidrio.

-"Ahora!", grite yo como ambos disparamos apenas tuvimos a las putas serpientes a tiro.

Y las malditas estaban a punto de disparar sus chorros de acido al interior del camión, asi que perfecta oportunidad para matarlas cuando se estan preparando para arrojar su acido.

Y en cuestión de unos segundos las matamos.

-"Ahora Trixie olvida al toro, quiero que abras de golpe usando tu magia las puertas traseras y quiero que mantengas un campo de fuerza allí en la parte trasera esta claro cuando te de la señal esta bien"; dije yo como me preparaba para acelerar el camión.

-"Esta bien", dijo algo nerviosa.

-"Daring Doo, ve a la laptop y usa la torreta para eliminar a esos bastardos cuando estemos lejos de ellos"; dije yo como ella se coloco en posición.

-"Ahora Trixie, hazlo!", grite.

Entonces ella abrio las puertas con fuerza y esos 2 zombis tanque se retiraron sorprendidos y la parte trasera del camión cayo con fuerza al suelo, y fue lo suficiente fuerte como para tirar del camión al toro y acelere por el camino.

Entonces los muy bastardos querían alcanzarnos pero…..

 **TATATAATATATATAATAT.**

Una lluvia de plomo les cayó encima.

Y cayeron muertos con multilpes hoyos en sus cuerpos.

-"Bien hecho Daring"; dije yo.

-"No hay problema", dijo ella.

Trixie estaba aun manteniendo el campo de fuerza.

(Rugido de jaguar)

Y el jaguar mutado apareció rápidamente colgándose de la puerta trasera cual araña y salto al campo de fuerza de Trixie.

Que por suerte detuvo y como el jaguar no podía aferrarse al campo de fuerza cayo con fuerza al camino.

Pero eso si, no murió.

 **TATATATATATA**

Y pude ver asombrado en vivo la habilidad antinatural de ese puto jaguar de esquivar balas.

No importa donde Daring Doo apuntaba, la maldita la esquivaba todas.

-"Daring Doo alto"; dije yo

Como ella paro de disparar.

Iba a 70 km por hora y el maldito jaguar nos seguía de cerca, mas bien, si no fuera por el campo de fuerza de Trixie el jaguar ya hubiera entrado dentro del camión.

-"Joder y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Daring Doo.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Ya se.

-"Sujétense de algo", dije yo.

Una vez ellas lo hicieron.

Detuve de repente el camión.

Y el jaguar choco de lleno con la parte mas baja del campo de fuerza de Trixie.

Matando al jaguar en el acto.

-"Ahora ciérralo Trixie"; dije yo como ella dejo de hacer su campo de fuerza y cerro las puertas con su magia.

Y seguimos nuestro camino por la maldita carretera.

-"Uff nada como un encuentro cercano a la muerte para animar las cosas no?", pregunte yo a ellas.

-"Ni que lo digas"; dijo Daring Doo.

Trixie solo volvió al asiento del pasajero conmigo y se la veía toda sudada y agotada.

-"Tan rápido te cansaste?", pregunte yo.

-"No, la gran y poderosa Trixie no esta cansada por hacer campos de fuerza y mover toros extremadamente pesados"; dijo ella tratando de sonar ególatra pero aun sonaba cansada.

-"Aunque no me importaría que me abraces un rato para asi recuperar fuerzas"; dijo ella como se apegó a mi.

-"Seguro, pero podrias mantener el campo de fuerza en las ventanas por un rato mas, solo hasta que encontremos un bus volcado en la carretera para poder usar sus ventanas y reemplazar estas". Dije yo como la abrace y le señale las ventanas que los únicos sitios por donde se podían ver eran los huecos dejados por el acido, el resto de los vidrios eran solo vidrio derretido.

Ella asintió como se acerco mas a mi y con una mano otra vez la ventana brillo levemente en azul, una clara señal que ya habia levantado un campo de fuerza en ella.

Y ahora que veo la parte trasera del bus.

Es una suerte que el toro no perforo los tanques de gasolina.

Oh si no estaríamos en un grave embrollo.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Trixie.**

Eso fue lo mas aterrador que vivi alguna vez.

Esa mirada de ese jaguar, esa mirada muerta y que solo deseaba mi muerte me perseguirá por mucho tiempo.

Al menos salimos de esta por ahora.

-.-..-..-..-..-

 **Daring Doo.**

Uff, que cerca estuvo.

Y si con estas armas realmente se puede hacer una diferencia con esos malditos.

-..-…-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Figura desconocida**

 **Poniéndose de repente de pie a lado del jaguar con el cráneo destrozado en medio de la carretera mientras observa el camión blindado alejarse.**

-"Esa nueva habilidad de esa humana son…..", dijo en una voz grave la figura desconocida, "Interesantes"

-"Ni los monstruos mas fuertes que tenia en esta región era rival para ella…", decia en voz grave como seguía viendo el camión que se marchaba

-"Necesito a mis mejores monstruos para acabarla…"

-"Es muy peligrosa para mis planes…"

-"Necesito mas monstruos…"

-"Y un mejor plan para acabarla de una vez por todas….."

-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **9:42 am**

Mierda que difícil es ver a través de estas ventana.

No prendi de nuevo la radio porque esta vez ya se iba a escuchar y lo que queremos es pasar lo mas inadvertidos posible.

Aunque eso sea difícil al estar yendo en un camión blindado a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Oh y Trixie aun sigue abrazándome.

Que tierna.

Aunque ya se le ve las marcas de sudor por mantener tanto tiempo el campo de fuerza.

Pero al menos ya podía descansar ya.

-"Mira Trixie, ya puedes detenerte, ya encontramos un bus", dije yo como le señalaba un bus volcado en la carretera.

Por dios espero que no todos sus vidrios estén destrozados.

Detuve el camión a lado del bus de 2 pisos volcado.

-"Bien, este es el plan, Trixie ven conmigo, te necesito para que saques con tu magia los vidrios delanteros del camión blindado, mientras yo saco con cuidado los vidrios del bus, y Daring Doo nos cubres entendido?", pregunte a ambas.

-"Puedes contar conmigo", dijo Daring Doo.

Trixie solo asintió ante eso.

Ella bajo con su escopeta en mano y yo con mi ak 47.

Se que rompia con las reglas de no salirse del bus.

Pero era necesario.

El vidrio templado estaba inservible ya.

Trixie le resulto fácil sacar esos vidrios de sus marcos porque ya estaban bien frágiles gracias al acido.

Mmmm.

-"Bueno crei que ibas a tardar, asi que, mejor ven y ayúdame a ver que vidrios intactos quedan para poner en el camión", dije yo mientras le hacia señas para que me siguiera al bus.

Y si apenas llegamos al frente volcado del bus vimos los huesos de las personas que murieron en el bus

Y por desgracia los paneles de vidrio al frente de este estaban totalmente destrozados.

-"Vamos adentro y busquemos un vidrio intacto quieres?", pregunte yo como le tome de la mano para que me siguiera.

Nos agachamos y entramos por el frente del bus.

Y de echo no quedaba nada vivo dentro de este.

Bueno si quedaba, pero eran flores azules creciendo en los huesos de las personas muertas.

Y era tanto perturbador como fascinante como las flores estaban creciendo en el hueso sin comprometer tanto al esqueleto

Caminamos por el interior volcado del bus pasando con cuidado entre los esqueletos y equipaje que estaban en el suelo. Y buscando al menos varios paneles intactos de vidrio.

Se que no serán tan fuertes como los blindados que tenia el camión, pero creo que es mejor que nada.

-"Hey mira", dijo Trixie señalando un par de paneles de vidrio que se veían intactos.

-"Genial", dije yo como empece a usar las sillas de los pasajeros como escalones para subir al lado volcado del bus.

Y una vez parado ahí.

-"Ahora solo tienes que empujar el marco completo hacia afuera y yo lo moveré a un costado esta bien", dije yo.

Ella asintió.

Y ella quito los paneles de vidrio del marco y lo coloco cerca mio.

-"Perfecto ahora te voy a ayudar a…..", me detuve como senti como algo me iba a atacar.

Y solo voltee hacia donde venia el peligro y apenas me dio tiempo de esquivar al maldito mono mutado de 2 metros que apareció de repente desde un lado del bus.

Aunque no fui lo demasiado rápido porque un segundo mono mutado apareció detrás mio pero este tenia un machete bien oxidado que me lo clavo directo al estomago.

No tenia tiempo para apuntar con mi rifle asi que….

Yo usando mi pistola le dispare al primer mono con la pala pero el maldito mono con el hacha me mordio el hombro.

-"ARGGG!"; grite.

Entonces senti como algo nos golpeo, a mi y al mono a la vez y nos lanzo fuera del bus.

Cai con fuerza fuera del bus y me golpee con tal fuerza que perdi el conocimiento.

..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Trixie**

 **Unos segundos antes**

Oh pero que?

Unos monos gigantes?

-"Argggg!", Victor grito de dolor.

Oh no.

-"Dejenlo en paz", dije yo como lance una onda de energía para derribar al mono, pero por desgracia tambien derribe a Victor.

-"Victor!", grite.

Me apresure en salir del bus, ya que el pasillo era muy estrecho como para usar mis alas y salir.

 **Tatatatatatatatatata**

Oh no.

Sali con la escopeta en mano y vi a varias decenas de esos monos mutados con palos con clavos, hachas e incluso motosierras funcionales que venían hacia nosotros de todos lados, pero que eran acribillados por Daring Doo.

 **Tatatatatatatatata.**

Pero eso no me importo, lo que me importo era saber donde quedo Victor.

Que no me costo mucho encontrarlo como lo vi…..

Ahí tirado en plena calle, boca arriba, con sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cabeza y su estomago con el machete aun enterrado en su estomago.

-"Victor!", grite y fui corriendo hacia el.

Y los demás monos querían venir hacia mi pero eran acribillados por la torreta o si se acercaban demasiado yo les daba un buen escopetazo en la cara a esas malditas bestias peludas.

Me agache rápidamente y le saque el machete del estomago lo que le hizo sangrar aun mas.

Haber vamos.

Tu sabes como hacer magia curativa.

Lo tuviste que aprender porque nadie te lo iba a aplicar a ti y eres demasiado orgullosa para solicitar ayuda.

Vamos.

Me concentre en realizar el hechizo necesario para curarlo y aunque no sabia si serviría de algo ya que estos hechizos fueron hechos para ponys.

Mis manos brillan y la coloco en su estomago que es por donde mas sangra.

Siento como sus órganos se reparan ante mis ojos.

Pero aun siquiera se movia o decia algo.

No, no.

Haber la cabeza.

Una vez al menos la herida estaba cerrada me concentre en curar su cabeza.

Mientras aun las balas de la ametralladora zumbaban encima mio.

Otra vez realice el hechizo en su cabeza y vi como su herida sanaba.

Pero…..

Sucedió lo peor, me acabe mi magia.

Y si uso mi reserva mágica puedo quedar inconsciente y esos monos feos me comerán.

Le reviso la cabeza y al menos veo que ya no esta abierta y ya no sale sangre de esta.

Al menos es algo.

Agarro su rifle y me pongo a disparar a los monos restantes que aun venían hacia nosotros sin importar que ya habia decenas de ellos cubriendo la carretera.

-"Mueran malditos monstruos, mueran!", gritaba como le dispara a cada maldito mono que habia en mi camino.

Y despues de unos segundos ya no habia mas monos.

Ya los habíamos matado a todos y no habia otros a la vista.

Entonces yo puse la escopeta y el rifle en el suelo y arrastre a Victor hacia el camión.

-"Maldicion, porque no pedi ser mas fuerte físicamente" decia en voz alta.

Y una vez estuve detrás del camión.

La exploradora me abrió la puerta y ambas lo metimos a bordo.

-"Demonios, es un milagro que siquiera siga vivo"; dijo la exploradora como le toco el cuello con sus dedos y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-"Claro que si, y es gracias a mi"; dije yo.

-"Claro dice la pony que lo lanzo fuera de ese "bus" en primer lugar", dijo ella con enfado.

-"Y tambien dice la pegaso que pudo disparar a los monos antes que lo atacaran" dije yo enfadada.

-"Estaba observando hacia otro lado cuando lo atacaron, y cuando escuche sus gritos y apunte la torreta a ellos, no tenia un tiro limpio y tenia miedo de darle a Victor"; dijo ella.

-"Bien asi que la gran tiradora no pudo hacerlo, que vergüenza"; dije yo enfadada.

-"Callate maldita sea, estuve protegiéndolos a ustedes con la ametralladora mientras lo curabas asi que al menos dame las gracias por ello", dijo ella enfadada tambien.

Yo no le respondi.

-"Voy a poner los paneles de vidrio al menos", dije yo.

Para cambiar de tema.

Lo ultimo que quería decirle a esta exploradora es las gracias.

Y a pesar de que estaba cansada use las pocas reservas mágicas que tenia para hacer que los paneles de vidrio encajaran en los marcos del camión blindado.

Y todo en solo unos minutos.

Claro tuve que cambiales de forma para hacerlo.

Pero bueno.

Ya esta todo hecho.

Y yo ya estoy muy cansada ya.

Al menos estoy dentro del camión ya y no me importa quedarme dormida.

(Y se quedo dormida en el asiento del conductor para ese momento)

-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Daring Doo.**

 **En ese momento**

Maldita sea esta unicornio ególatra.

Al menos podía agradecer que la protegiera.

Pero bueno.

Victor aun respira y eso es lo que cuenta al menos.

(Se posiciona en el asiento del conductor)

Ahora como el dice, no podemos pararnos por nada.

Haber que hacia primero el…

O si, giraba la llave que aun esta en esta apertura.

Giro la llave y el camión enciende.

-"Genial", dijo yo en voz alta.

Haber ahora…..

Cual era el pedal que usaba para acelerar.

Despues de ensaño y error lo encuentro y el camión avanza lentamente.

Mierda, quiero ir mas rápido.

Oh espera, Victor tambien usaba esta palanca en medio de la cabina

Entonces lo movi hacia uno de los lados y el camión sono muy mal cuando lo hice pero aun asi dejo de sonar cuando por fin el camión avanzo mas rápido.

Mmmm.

No es tan difícil de conducir esta cosa.

Yo la veía mas complicado de utilizar la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Figura misteriosa.**

 **Ahora se para encima del bus volcado y observa las decenas de monos mutados muertos tirados en la calle.**

-"Asi que abrumarlos con decenas de estos monos no fue suficiente no?", dijo en su voz grave.

-"Aunque mi nuevo plan es eliminar primero al humano macho que parece ser el que les enseña a como defenderse, y si lo mataba su moral de esas hembras caería y serian unas presas mas fáciles….…"

-"Aunque el sea uno de los que no iban a sufrir mi ira…."

-"Pero al proteger a esta humana con esa extraña habilidad que no solo tiene el poder de proteger…."

-"Si no tambien de curar y atacar, merece morir….…."

-"Un poder muy grande….."

-"Que si otros humanos descubren como desarrollarla sera el fin de mis planes…"

-"Debo aprender como matarla…"

-"Asi para cuando surgan otros….."

-"Ya estare preparado…."

-"Pero, ya no quedan muchos monstruos y zombis por estos lugares….."

-"Los movi a la mayoría cerca de las bases de esos sobreviviente para agobiarlos dia y noche….."

-"Tadaria semanas en traer a mis monstruos mas fuertes de esas aéreas, pero si siguen avanzando hacia el este….."

-"Se toparan con las clases de monstruos mas capaces y peligrosos que tengo…."

-"Los que llaman ellos…"

-"Soldados zombis…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Daring Doo**

 **12:23 pm**

 **Aun en camino a Tiahuanaco.**

Bien, Trixie y Victor siguen inconscientes.

(Suena su estomago por el hambre)

Y yo debo de admitir que ya tengo hambre y sed.

Y en serio tengo que ir al baño.

Uy que alguien despierte por favor y tome mi lugar.

Aunque debo de admitir que todo el camino ha estado tranquilo eso si.

Pero en fin todo sin problemas y eso no me da buena espina.

-"Arg mi cabeza….", decia Victor por fin despertando, "Que ah pasado", decia el como se levantaba mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-"Victor al parecer estas mejor"; dije yo aliviada de muchas maneras.

-"Si, pero no se quien me curo pero no creo que dejar mis musculos de mi estomago, hombros y cabeza expuestos sea precisamente sanarme", dijo el como se levanto con dificultad y pude ver las fibras musculares expuestas de su estomago.

Guao en serio Trixie es pésima sanadora.

Aunque mejor yo no digo nada que crei que era porque su proceso de sanación era lento la razón de porque aun tenia los musculos expuestos.

-"Pero eso no importa"; dijo como saco algo de su bolsillo.

Era un trozo de carne.

-"Al menos con un trazo de esto", dijo como se comio un trozo de esa carne, "Me curare por completo", dijo el como se trago esa carne y ya recién se empezó a formar la piel en sus heridas y sanar completamente, pero eso si, formando mas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Y agarro una botella de agua y empezó a beberla.

Y luego agarrar un cilindro que decia "Springles", en ella.

Eso era la comida que empaco para el viaje.

El entonces se sento haya atrás y empezó a comer.

-"Eh Victor, tu crees que podrias volver a conducir tu?", pregunte yo como ya empezaba a cruzar las piernas por las ganas de ir al baño.

-"Ok solo permíteme acabar estas papas y…..", decia el todo calmado como tomaba de una botella de agua.

Maldita sea, como puedes estar tan calmado despues que casi mueres.

-"Que en serio necesito que tomes el volante", dije casi gritando.

-"Pero si lo haces muy bien", dijo el todo calmado, mientras me miraba de reojo.

El desgraciado ya lo sabia.

-"Pero en serio quiero que conduzcas"; dije yo.

No voy a darle la satisfacción de decirle que quiero ir al baño y que me vea orinar.

-"Y porque?", dijo el como se bebio otro sorbo de agua y se lo veía derramando un poco a propósito.

Sera hijo de…

-"Bien, quiero que conduzcas porque quiero ir al baño", dije yo toda avergonzada.

-"Bien, solo baja la velocidad y yo tomare el volante", dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

E hice lo que dijo.

Baje la velocidad y el se paso al asiento del conductor y yo me pase con rapidez a la parte trasera.

Y busque la cubeta con desesperación.

Y una vez lo encontre…

Levante mi pistola y lo apunte directo a su cabeza de Victor.

-"Te volteas a verme y te disparo", dije yo enojada como me baje los pantalones y me dedique a mi asunto.

Todo sin dejar de vigilar a Victor y que no anduviera de miron.

Y el al menos ya no volteo a verme.

Ya por fin terminado mi asunto con el sanitario improvisado que teníamos…..

-"Oye en serio porque no estas alterado porque casi te mueres", dije yo.

-"Oh, estuve tantas veces cerca de la muerte y muerto clínicamente por varios segundos que ya no me importa"; dijo el todo tranquilo mientras vigilaba la carretera.

-"Pero aun no lo entiendo, como alguien puede acostumbrarse a eso?", pregunte yo.

-"La cosa es que nunca te acostumbras, solo aprendes a vivir con eso, de que en este mundo loco, estar casi muerto o muerto clínicamente por 5 segundos es una cosa muy común"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Bien ya entiendo, eres un tipo duro y muy complicado.

Y todo traumado.

Ya no necesitas sorprenderme con esas historias que….

Lamentablemente las comprendo y ahora, las entiendo.

.-..-.-..-.-…-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Trixie**

 **12:59 pm**

(Bostezo)

Mmm, ya estoy algo recuperad de magia.

-"Mmm, al parecer alguien ya despertó de su siesta", dijo Victor en el asiento del conductor.

Espera?

Victor?!

-"Victor, que bueno que ya estes mejor, que bien que mi magia curativa funciono en ti"; dije yo como lo abrazaba y trataba de evitar llorar.

-"Asi que fuiste tu que solo me medio curo eh", dijo el como me abrazo de vuelta, "Pero descuida, tengo carne mutada de emergencia por si somos heridos de gravedad y queremos curarnos"; dijo el.

-"Ah como te atreves a decir que te medio curo, yo te salve la vida"; dije yo algo irritada.

-"Bueno"; dijo el como me dio un beso en la boca que duro unos segundos, que bien se siente, "Gracias por salvarme la vida entonces", dijo el con una sonrisa como termino el beso.

-"Y bueno, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, que te parece si te relajas", dijo el a mi.

-"Pero como?"; pregunte yo.

Entonces el me señalo con su mirada a sus pantalones.

-"Oh", dije yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Bien Daring Doo no te gustara lo que vamos a hacer Trixie y yo, asi que voltéate y cuenta hasta 30 mil lentamente vale", dijo Victor.

-"Y porque?", pregunto ella.

Oh yo te dire porque arqueóloga.

(Se quita la parte superior de su traje de playboy)

-"Mierda, no me diras que en serio lo van a hacer a pesar de todo", dijo algo molesta y con la cara toda roja esa arqueóloga.

-"Hey, yo dije que lo íbamos a hacer en el camino, asi que acostúmbrate", dijo Victor con una sonrisa.

-"Joder, bien", dije yo como volteo y evito verlos.

Joder como pasamos de la seriedad

A esto tan random en solo una hora?

 **(Y una escena porno con una humana con alas y un simple humano comienza y dura por 21 minutos)**

 **(Y no, no habra capítulos clop, lo siento)**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..—**

 **Victor Castedo**

 **1:32 pm**

-"Uff, bien, hacerlo en un auto, eso si que me gusto, pero para la próxima controla tus alas, que me han estado tapando la vista del camino muchas veces", le dije a Trixie mientras me colocaba de nuevo los pantalones.

Y todo mientras aun estaba conduciendo.

Y si que fue difícil conducir y tener relaciones eso lo admito.

Si no fuera por mis reflejos aumentados, creo que ya nos hubiéramos chocado muchas veces.

-"Oye no fue mi culpa que mis alas se pusieran tensas por la excitación del momento"; dijo Trixie toda coqueta mientras se acomodaba su traje de conejita playboy y se sentaba a lado mio.

-"Aunque me gustaría que no hubieras hecho tanto escándalo", decia Daring Doo como estaba aun de espaldas y se veía que sus alas también estaban tensas.

Creo que le gusto y no lo quiere admitir.

Jajaja.

-"Oye yo tendre que sufrir un poco mas en este viaje porque el asiento esta todo empapado, y ya saben de quien es la culpa", dije yo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Trixie.

Ella solo se sonrojo.

-"Pero en fin ya que los 2 dejaron de fornicar, no te parece un poco raro que no hayamos sido atacados por cualquier monstruo o zombi?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Yo tambien lo note Daring, pero que se va a hacer, ademas de seguir atentos al camino por si hay enemigos en las sombras", dije yo.

-"Claro hubiera podido ver el camino si no fuera por esta tonta cubriendo las ventanas con sus alas y asi poder estar mas calmada"; dijo Daring como apuntaba a Trixie.

-"Hey no es mi culpa que Victor sea tan bueno para complacerme"; dijo Trixie toda presumida.

-"Si seras…..", decia Daring toda enfadada.

-"Ya cálmense las 2, el tiempo para relajarnos se acabo, y Daring pasa una botella de agua que estoy sediento", dije yo como gracias a mi hábiles reflejos pude atrapar la botella que Daring me habia lanzado directo a la cabeza y evitar que me diera.

-"Gracias", dije yo.

-"Maldito loco", decia en voz baja Daring Doo.

-"Hey y que tal tambien una botella de agua para la amante de…", Trixie hablaba otra vez de forma ególatra pero fue callada como una botella de agua le dio en la cabeza dejándola por suerte, solo inconsciente.

-"Sabes que eso no era necesario", dije yo.

-"Callate!", casi gritando lo dijo Daring Doo.

Y asi estuvimos en silencio una vez mas.

Y por un tiempo estuvimos viajando pasando pueblos fantasmas y ya invadidos por la naturaleza.

Es muy deprimente la verdad.

Pero….

Eso solo eran pueblos.

Aun falta pasar por una gran ciudad.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-…-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Ciudad de Cochabamba, Bolivia**

 **El centro del país.**

 **4:45 pm**

-"Bien así que así se ve una ciudad que ya fue alertada de la flor y sus efectos", decia yo como observaba la ciudad.

Algunas cosas quemadas y en ruinas por ahí.

Coches quemados.

Y en especial algo bien tétrico, en esos coches se ve lo que quedan de cadáveres de otros humanos.

Y obviamente en la avenida principal que se usaba para ir al noreste de la ciudad, algo que temia que íbamos a encontrar.

Decenas de autos y buses bloqueando el paso.

-"Mierda lo que temia, no hay pase por aquí"; dije yo en voz alta como pare el bus.

-"Y ahora que?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Creo que tenemos que ir por las calles secundarias en el centro de la ciudad", dije yo algo enojado, "Daring Doo, usa la laptop y esta atenta con la torreta, vamos a cruzar por el medio de la ciudad"; dije yo.

Ella asintió.

Y empece a ir por las calles de la ciudad, y encontrar avenida o calle que no estuviera bloqueada por camiones, autos o buses era escaso, joder hasta algunas veces tuvimos que atravesar los bloqueos con el camión.

Y cuando ya estábamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios y en un camino muy estrecho porque nos bloqueaban varios autos a los lados, al norte de la ciudad….

-"Arggg mi cabeza, que paso?…", decia Trixie como volvió a despertarse.

-"Toma Trixie, come este trocito de carne, te aliviara el dolor", dije yo como saque de mi bolsillo un trozo pequeño de mi carne mutada y se la di.

Ella la agarro y se la comio.

Una vez se la comio.

Grito.

-"Ahora ya se lo que paso, me arrojaste una botella de agua a mi cabeza maldita arqueóloga!", grito de enojo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-"Si, y agradece que era una botella y no una bala maldita unicornio", dijo Daring Doo toda enojada.

-"Es alicornio ahora!", grito Trixie.

-"Da igual, eres una maldita presumida, estúpida y ególatra y ya me tienes harta, y creo que la única razón de porque Victor te soporta es porque te puede follar todos los dias"; dijo Daring Doo toda enfadada.

-"Ya veras"; dijo Trixie toda enfadada como la toma por su cuello a Daring Doo con su magia.

-"No dejare que me insultes a mi ni un minuto mas"; dijo Trixie toda enfadada.

-"Trixie suéltala ahora maldita sea!,", le grite a Trixie mientras le intentaba distraer para detener su magia.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo.

Senti otra vez que alguien me iba a atacar.

Y mi único instinto fue.

Detener de golpe el bus.

Y una vez hice eso una bala atravesó el vidrio de adelante, e impacta muy cerca de mis partes.

Ellas se detienen y yo miro hacia adelante.

Y observo un brillo leve viniendo de uno de los edificios a las 11 en punto o sea en uno de los edificios a nuestra izquierda.

-"Salgan ahora!", grite yo como me baje enseguida del camión como una bala impacta contra la puerta del camión blindado.

Trixie salio por la puerta del pasajero y Daring Doo salio por la parte trasera con su rifle en una mano, mientras con la otra se masajeaba el cuello y tosia un poco.

-"Pero..(Tos)…quien nos (tos)…ataca", decia Daring Doo.

-"No lo se, pero se arrepentirá por haberlo siquiera intentado"; dije yo.

-"Trixie pásame mi rifle con tu magia mientras te sigues cubriendo con la puerta!", grite yo como otra bala impacto contra el blindaje de la puerta.

-"Pero porque sigue disparando si no hemos salido siquiera fuera de la cobertura?", dijo Daring Doo ya recuperada y en la parte trasera del camión.

Yo no le respondi.

Trixie me paso mi rifle de francotirador con su magia.

Y entonces una vez disparo otra vez a la puerta que usaba para cubrirme.

Use la mira telescópica del rifle para saber quien era.

-"Es un zombi soldado", dije yo como solte el rifle como una bala casi me da.

-"Un zombi soldado!", dijo alarmada Trixie.

-"Si"; dije yo como otra bala choco contra la puerta.

-"Y como es, donde esta?; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Esta a unas 2 calles en el edificio de 10 pisos cubierto de vidrio en el lado derecho, y al parecer esta pegado al vidrio cual araña", dije yo.

-"Como?", pregunto sorprendida Daring Doo.

 **Bang**

-"Lo vi por poco tiempo, pero por lo que pude alcanzar a ver, sus piernas y su espalda esta pegada al vidrio del edificio, no se como lo hara, pero esta en una posición muy vulnerable pero a la vez ventajosa", dije yo.

-"Y no puedes darle con tu rifle?", pregunto Trixie.

 **Bang**

-"El zombi no me deja tener una posición clara para disparar, necesito que me cubran, Trixie, quiero que coloques una muralla de energía, la mas solida y compacta que puedas, y que me cubra solo la cara y el pecho", dije yo.

-"Que demonios piensas hacer?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Algo arriesgado y una prueba de cuan resistente son los campos de fuerza de Trixie", dije yo.

 **Bang**

-"Cuando te de la señal lo haces ok?", pregunte yo a Trixie.

Trixie solo me miro con una mirada de preocupación pero asintió ante eso.

-"Ok, a la 1", dije yo como tome mi rifle y lo cargue con una bala, asi solo tendría que apuntar y disparar.

-"A las 2!"

 **Bang**

-"Ahora!", grite como me arrodille fuera de la puerta de seguridad haciéndome lo mas pequeño posible.

Y le apunte como un campo de fuerza del tamaño que le dije a Trixie apareció en frente mio.

Y su campo de fuerza me permitia atravesar el rifle y no me incomodaba el tiro. Eso es perfecto.

Apunte y…..

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **(Cruch)**

-"Mierda", dije yo.

Caigo al suelo porque el maldito me dio en la rodilla y casi me vuela la pierna al hacerlo, pero al menos le di al maldito en la cabeza, su rifle cayó al suelo y el quedo muerto pegado al vidrio.

Para celebrarlo saco otro trozo de carne y me la como y dejo que el proceso de curación comience.

-"Ya es seguro salir, lo mate"; dije yo.

Entonces ellas aparecieron a mi lado.

-"Estas bien?", pregunto preocupada Trixie como veía mi rodilla destrozada sanándose rápidamente.

-"Si lo estare, pero si que me dolerá por varios dias", dije todo sonriente.

-"Calla loco, subamos ya, quien sabe cuantas de esas criaturas esten por ahí", dijo Daring Doo.

Y como se dice el dicho.

Nunca digas que puede haber mas enemigos por ahí porque en efecto…

 **Bang bang bang bang bang**

Varias ráfagas de balas impactaron contra el frente del camión.

-"Mierda tenias que hablar", dije yo enojado como me cubria por uno de los autos alado del camino.

…..pueden aparecer mas enemigos por ahí.

Y las chicas tambien se cubrieron, pero esta vez detrás del camión.

Ya no podía cubrirme detrás de la puerta, no era como con el franco.

El estaba en lo alto y por su angulo de tiro no podía darnos en los pies y la puerta nos cubria muy bien.

Pero estos nuevos atacantes por lo que veo.

Eran 5 zombis soldados de asalto corriendo hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

A unos 400 metros de nosotros.

Y gracias a los vidrios retrovisores de los demás autos pude verlos.

Eran mas altos y musculos que un soldado normal, tanto que sus ropas estaban desgarradas, se movían entre los autos muy ágilmente.

Y con suerte les pude ver que en sus uniformes la bandera boliviana aun cocida en ella.

Y llevaban unos fusiles de asalto M16, y se las veía en mal estado.

Mas bien creo que por eso tuvimos suerte que fallaron esos disparos.

 **Bang bang bang bang**

Joder y al parecer iban a por mi principalmente.

Yo disparaba a ciegas en un intento de darles, pero como lo único que recibia de vuelta eran mas disparos es mas que obvio que no le daba a ninguno.

Trixie y Daring Doo dispararon desde su posición a los soldados.

Pero tambien estuvieron a muy poco de ser impactadas por los disparos.

-"Maldita sea, si que son buenos", dijo Daring Doo.

-"No lo son, el ejercito Boliviano es uno de los ejércitos mas débiles de sudamerica y tiene el peor equipo…...", decia yo como otra ráfaga de disparos impacta en mi posición, "Mas bien los soldados zombis de Rusia y USA son aun mas grandes que estos y tambien son mas precisos según dicen los sobrevivientes", dije yo como tambien disparo a ciegas.

Pero al menos esta vez escuche el sonido de que impactaba contra algo suave y carnoso.

Genial talvez le di a uno es algo.

Entonces uno salto bien alto aterrizando encima del coche donde me cubria pero…

-"Tomen esto malditos monstruos, nadie hiere a mi semental!", grito Trixie como le dio un tiro directo a la cabeza con la escopeta.

-"Gracias Trixie!"; grite yo.

Entonces vi a uno de esos zombis soldado detrás de ella pero Daring Doo estaba demasiado ocupada disparando hacia los demás.

Asi que me arriesgue, apunte y dispare y antes que el maldito zombi soldado podria dispararle a Trixie, le di un tiro directo a su cráneo.

-"Y nadie toca a la madre de mis futuros hijos!", tambien grite.

-"Vamos solo quedan 2 y estan usando los autos de adelante para cubrirse!", grito Daring Doo como le disparaba de vuelta a esos zombis.

Yo la ayude pero no tenia tiro directo contra esos hijos de puta.

Y ellos tampoco tenian tiro limpio contra nosotros, y entonces ellos usando su nueva fuerza arrastraron el auto con las llantas ya reventadas en donde se encontraban y lo usaban para cubrirse mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia nosotros.

-"Joder asi que era cierto, aun pueden pensar aunque esa estrategias de combate", dijo Daring Doo sorprendida.

-"Y que lo digas"; dije yo como disparaba a los 2 malditos que quedaban, uno disparaba y usaba su hombro para ayudar a empujar el auto, mientras el otro empujaba totalmente el auto de media tonelada de peso.

Maldita sea si que son fuertes.

Definitivamente perderíamos una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra esas bestias.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Trixie**

Maldicion, estoy demasiado cansada mágicamente como para lanzar rayos de energía contra ellos y ya estan muy cerca…

Pero…

Espera eso es.

Un hechizo para segar a nuestros enemigos con una bola de luz.

Me concentro y….

-"Cubranse los ojos!", grite yo.

Y ambos lo hicieron como vieron mis manos que brillaban con intensidad.

Entonces Sali de la cobertura y lance el hechizo y un enorme flash ilumino nuestros alrededores.

 **Flash**

Yo me quede ciega por la luz.

Pero….

 **Bang bang**

Solo se escucho 2 tiros, y una vez recupere la vista despues de tallarme los ojos.

Victor vino a mi.

-"Buena idea esa Trixie, pero bastante arriesgada si es que incluia que tendrías que lanzarla asi toda expuesta"; dijo Victor.

-"Si, buena esa, talvez no eres tan tonta como creía"; dijo la explorada.

Quería darle un golpe pero usar tanto mi magia me vuelve muy débil ademas…..

-"Creo que solo necesito una botella de agua", dije toda cansada.

-"Esta bien, Trixie, vuelve al asiento del conductor pero te agachas por preacausion, Daring doo, vuelve a la torreta mientras busco en nuestros amigos soldados municiones para nuestras armas", dijo Victor.

Yo y ella asintieron.

-"Y no peleen otra vez quieren", dijo el en voz alta.

No dijimos nada, bueno yo no quería hablar mas estaba cansada, asi que tome una botella de agua y me la empece a tomar toda a gusta mientras Victor revisaba a los zombis soldados.

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor**

Joder.

(Me agacho a ver a estos zombis soldados)

Sinceramente era la primera vez que combato contra uno de ellos.

Y si que son buenos para ser militares de este país.

Aunque debo admitir que no soy militar asi que no sabría si estos fueron fáciles de combatir o no.

(Busco en los bolsillos de uno de esos zombis)

Haber, al parecer tiene varias revistas de municion, eso es bueno.

Aunque ahora que los veo de cerca, en serio si que estan feos.

Aunque tambien este en que estoy revisando tiene una herida en medio de la cara asi que mejor no lo era tanto antes jeje.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-

 **5 minutos de revisión de cuerpos despues….**

Genial 10 revistas con municiones de calibre 5.56.

Pero no tenian pistolas, ni granadas, que extraño.

Aunque en fin, las municiones para los rifles son mas útiles que para las pistolas de todas formas.

Una vez revise los cuerpos y me lleve las municiones.

Comenzamos nuestro viaje de nuevo.

Abandonando por fin esta ciudad, que debo de admitir que…..

Aun es muy extraño solo encontrar solo 6 zombis.

Esto no me gusta nada.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Figura desconocida**

 **En la calle donde los soldados zombis caidos estan.**

-"Patetico…"

-"Pero bueno, estos solo eran una simple unidad de novatos antes de que se convirtieran en zombis, asi que se espera de unos que no tienen experiencia en combate…"

-"Ahora esos humanos se diriguen hacia donde los verdaderos zombis soldados estan y estoy mas que satisfecho de que no estan tan pobremente equipados como estas excusas de soldados de aquí…"; dije yo como pisaba con fuerza el cráneo de uno de estos soldados zombie rompiéndola en millones de pedazos.

-"Porque nada me detendrá en exterminar a los malos humanos y que…

-"Nosotros heredemos el nuevo mundo…."

-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Guao….**

 **Nuevo enemigo aparece**

 **Y este al parecer controla los zombis.**

 **Que cosas no?**

 **-"Si, ahora esto se pone bueno"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"La verdad que si, y esos zombis soldado si que suenan peligrosos", dijo Seras**

 **-"Me gusta"; dijo Discord con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh y como les fue en el concierto?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Fue genial, despues del concierto ella tuvo una mini orgia con toda la banda", decia Discord todo sonriente.**

 **Y ahora que lo menciona, ahora que la veo a Seras mas minuciosamente**

 **Ella estaba brillando por multiples fluidos que la cubrían.**

 **Ya sabran ustedes cuales.**

 **-"Guao, asi que asi respetas ser leal a tu novio no?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Calla, ya estamos juntos mas de 1 año y ya le eh dejado que se acostara con varias chicas y ademas ya hemos participado en varias orgias, ademas mi novio la tiene mas grande gracias a la ingeniería genética de mi tiempo y dimensión", dijo ella aun sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.**

 **-"Y eres tan fan que te acotaste con ellos?"; pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Si, definitivamente", dijo Ella.**

 **-"Guao tu si que estas media loca"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Dices eso porque no te deje participar en la mini orgia" dijo Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Lo hare algún dia, soy alguien muy paciente la vedad", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Ok chicos lo resuelven esto para despues que ya tengo que acabar el capitulo", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok, chao a todos", dijo Seras como se fue a su dimensión.**

 **Discord solo se fue sin despedirse.**

 **Ok.**

 **Eso fue interesante.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **A que cosas nuevas se enfrentaran nuestro trio de aventureros?**

 **Trixie y Daring Doo dejaran de pelearse?**

 **Quien es la figura misteriosa?**

 **Averígüelo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo, talvez.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Consecuencias de la paranoia y el pánico**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **A unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de La Paz, Bolivia.**

 **18 de agosto del 2017**

 **5:23 am**

Yo eh estado conduciendo lento durante toda la noche, no tome café durante la noche aunque si debo de admitir que se me olvido traerlo, no lo hubiera tomado de todas formas, porque en si la pequeña siesta que tome forzadamente después del ataque de los monos y estar tan temeroso ante cualquier movimiento en las colinas y montañas que rodean el camino me mantuvieron despierto toda la noche.

Y se los juro que en pleno camino vi varias veces una figura alta parada en medio del camino y cuando llegaba hacia ella desaparecía. No se si ya me estoy volviendo loco o los zombis ya son tan listos que ahora nos están haciendo la guerra psicológica.

Y ya esta haciendo frio asi que ya me eh puesto una chamarra de la policía y pues…

Nada mas.

El chaleco antibalas y las botas militares ya abrigan mucho.

Aunque también debo agradecer que justo en estos momentos no haga tanto frio en esta región como en otras épocas del año.

Porque 15º C grados en la mañana, según muestra el termostato que esta incluido en el bus, es algo cálido para los que habitaban por esta zona.

Aun esta el calentamiento global y sus efectos aun cuando no hay tanta gente para contaminar el medio ambiente.

(Suspire de tristeza al pensar eso)

(Bostezo Trixie)

-"…que hora es?", preguntaba algo somnolienta y ya vestida con su chamarra polar y un par de pantalones de lana, porque todos nos vestimos anoche, "Ya llegamos?", pregunto ella mientras observa los alrededores.

-"No, aun no llegamos Trixie, aunque nos queda poco la verdad", le menti, mas o menos, porque en fin aun no se si el camino por donde vamos…

Si quiera sigue existiendo la verdad.

-"Oh, parece que vamos a llegar a una ciudad llamada La Paz?", decia Trixie como señalaba un letrero que decia "La Paz a 20km".

-"Si al parecer si", dije yo desanimado.

(Bostezo Daring Doo)

-"….y porque lo dices todo desanimado", decía Daring Doo mientras se acomodaba su chamarra polar.

Y si que les debe incomodar ocular sus alas en esas chaquetas la verdad.

Por suerte les conseguí unas extra grandes solo para ellas.

-"Porque yo no quería pasar por esta ciudad de acuerdo", dije yo aún desanimado.

-"Pero acaso no está por el camino a las ruinas?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Si, pero mientras revisaba el mapa en la noche encontre otra ruta que nos llevaría directo a nuestro destino, pero lamentablemente esa carretera estaba bloqueada y desperdicie varias horas en dar la vuelta y volver al camino"; dije yo, mas bien casi me choco con las enorme rocas que cubrían ese camino.

-"Pero eso mas bien te tendría que enojar, no se porque estas desanimado", dijo Daring Doo confundida.

(Suspiro)

-"Bueno, ya saben que no les conte mucho sobre lo que paso durante el apocalipsis verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo te enfocaste en entrenarnos y enseñarnos a usar armas y explicarnos sobre como funciona la carne zombi y ciertos aparatos tuyos"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Aunque cuando mencionas lo que paso solo dices que fue una mierda, que apenas hay naciones a salvo, nada de detalles y punto y te enfadas y no vuelves a sacar el tema"; dijo Trixie.

-"Si, porque no quería mostrarles lo que es capaz de hacer el ser humano cuando están ante un peligro que amenace a todos por igual", dije yo todo triste como ya se empezaba a ver la ciudad.

Bueno, la ciudad junta a La Paz, que se llama El Alto.

Y bueno el escenario no era nada esperanzador.

No habia bloqueos, solo…..

Destrucción, destrucción y mas destrucción donde quiera que vieras.

Las chicas no lo ven aun, estan concentradas en lo que tengo que decir.

-"Y que es lo que son capaz?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Solo miren adelante"; dije yo.

Y ellas lo vieron.

Casas, edificios, autos y hasta algunos camiones del ejercito Boliviano en ruinas calcinadas, arboles muertos y cadáveres semi quemados aun en estado de putrefacción gracias a este clima seco y mayormente frio del lugar.

Momias en proceso tiradas en lo que queda de las calles.

Pasaron los minutos y mientras mas avanzábamos por las ruinas de la ciudad esquivando los autos y buses destruidos.

Por fin alguien hablo.

-"Y que paso aquí?", dijo Daring Doo sorprendida sobre el nivel de destrucción que habia por aquí.

-"La gente con miedo de otro país, eso paso", dije yo seriamente.

-"Como?", preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

-"Esto no fue por luchar contra zombis?", pregunto Trixie sorprendida.

-"Pero a que te refieres con gente de otro país?, pregunto Daring Doo tambien sorprendida.

-"Me refiero que antes de que los efectos de la flor azul llegaran a esta zona, el gobierno de Peru, junto con el gobierno USA y los países que rodeaban a Bolivia decidieron que, para evitar que esto se propague mas…..", me faltaban las palabras por el nivel de odio que sentia en estos momentos, "Decidieran hacer un barrido de las zonas prontas a infectarse en cada frontera del país, aprovechando que el ejercito Boliviano habia sido diezmado en todo el país, y lamentablemente, esta ciudad La Paz estaba a punto de ser infectada, una ciudad con miles de civiles que habían escapado de otras ciudades del país, atrapadas suplicando a los demás países que los ayudaran a evacuar a los civiles, pero cada uno de los países hacían oídos sordos ante sus suplicas"; decía yo como sujetaba el volante con fuerza.

(Ya estábamos subiendo por la carretera hacia la cima de una pequeña montaña, y en la cima se podrá ver toda la ciudad a su totalidad)

-"Y con barrido de la zona quieres decir….", decia Daring Doo.

Como ya estábamos en la cima, detuve el camión blindado para que vean por si mismos…

-"Si la ciudad entera y sus alrededores fue bombardeada por artillería y la fuerza aérea peruana y los USA tambien ayudaron lanzando misiles poderosos, no nucleares a la ciudad desde barcos de la lejana costa", dije yo con enojo.

(Toda una ciudad de mas de un millón de habitantes, y en los momentos del inicio del apocalipsis con casi unos 2 millones de habitantes por la cantidad de sobrevivientes de otras ciudades)

Está en ruinas, edificios, puentes, hospitales, colegios, casas, autopistas llenas de gente en ese momento….

Destruidas.

-"Millones de inocentes murieron aquí pensando que estarían a salvo, pero no, los países vecinos pensando que esto era algo de carácter viral y apocalíptico, decidieron cerrar sus fronteras y disparar a toda persona que intentara cruzar sus fronteras, todo eso pensando que si eliminaban a la población "infectada" la infección acabaría, pero no, todos murieron aquí en vano y la infección siguió expandiéndose, al nivel que ya les conté"; dije yo ahora triste al ver la ciudad.

Joder hasta en la carretera hay cráteres de las explosiones de artillería que impactaron en la ciudad.

-"No puedo creer que en serio pudieran haber hecho algo asi….", decía Daring Doo prácticamente sin palabras ya.

-"Es tan…horrible"; dijo Trixie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo se, literalmente toda ley sobre derechos humanos y todos los tratados firmados para conservar la vida se fueron al caño cuando veían que nada detenía a la flor, y como no sabían nada sobre ella, ni como se propagaba en ese momento, solo era puro rumores y especulaciones en esos momentos, decidieron hacer lo impensable y aplicar a este refrán, "Es mejor sacrificar a unos pocos que perder a todos"", dije yo mirando como el solo empieza a iluminar mejor las ruinas de la ciudad.

-"Eso es de locos, no pueden sacrificar a nadie solo porque piensas de que con eso podrás salvar a todos, eso es…", decia Daring Doo media enfadada.

-"Injusto, abominable, horroroso, di todos los sinónimos que quieras para querer describirla, pero te diré una cosa que te hará enojar peor, ese refrán se ha usado también para cuando se lanzaron unas bombas poderosas sobre unas ciudades en plena guerra hace unos 70 años atras, invadir la isla durante esa guerra iba a resultar en cientos de miles de muertes tanto de civiles como de militares, asi que se decidio lanzar un par de bombas que tenian el poder de exterminar toda una ciudad para asi acabar la guerra, y saben, aunque murieron algunas cuantas sientas de personas, la guerra termino, y algunos aun dicen que es mejor que solo hubieran muerto unas cuantos miles que cientos de miles", dije yo recordando la rendición de Japon ante USA gracias al uso de armas nucleares.

-"Eso es horrible, como sus gobernantes estan dispuestos a sacrificar a inocentes para supuestamente un bien mayor, acaso en serio no pueden dialogar oh…", decia Daring Doo enfada pero la pare.

-"Daring Doo, dime una cosa, que es lo que hubieran hecho tus gobernantes si de repente algo desconocido esta matando por completo la población de un país y los sobrevivientes intentan llegar a tu país?", pregunte yo.

-"Estoy seguro que ellas hubieran encontrado el modo de contenerlos y de seguro eh….hallar una cura", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Y dime, que pasa si se dan cuenta que no pueden hallar una cura?", pregunte yo.

-"Eh…..", ahí si se quedó sin habla ella.

-"Exacto, tus gobernantes tendrán que ordenar que al menos les den una muerte rápida para evitarles tanto sufrimiento y aunque me enoja que hayan asesinado a inocentes aquí, lamentablemente, no hay cura, y no hay forma de contenerla, no la hay, asi que…."; decia yo como me trabe un rato, "….no quiero justificarlos ni nada, ni decir que ellos hicieron lo correcto, pero al menos les dieron una muerte temprana antes que el virus los matara a ellos y oh que se convirtieran en monstruos y mataran a sus familias, y es como dice el refrán, "los vivos envidiarían a los muertos"", dije yo como acelere de nuevo bajando por la montaña.

-"Y en efecto esa es la cosa, ellos se salvaron de morir horriblemente, los vivos estamos en el mismísimo infierno tratando de sobrevivir, al menos los muertos ya están viviendo en paz y se fueron con rapidez, eso es la única cosa buena de todo eso", dije yo todo pensativo.

Ella se quedó sin habla ante lo que dije, al igual que Trixie que seguía sin decir nada y solo observaba el desolador panorama.

Y yo tampoco en si quería continuar hablando, así que…..

Seguí conduciendo.

Esquivando las ruinas y los escombros de las casas y vehículos de todo tipo.

Tratando de salir de esta ciudad muerta.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Trixie**

 **En esos momentos**

Ahora me doy cuenta que matar sin problemas y sin una pizca de dudas surgió desde antes que esto sucediera a estos humanos.

Su especie en si, si son un montón de monstruos belicosos.

Tengo miedo de que mi futuro hijo o hija también herede esos genes.

Y lo que menos quiero es que mi futuro hija o hija los margine por ser violentos o locos como los humanos gracias a los genes de su padre.

Pense con tristeza.

-..-.-…-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Daring Doo**

Ahora me doy cuenta porque los antiguos Mati Ilumi dejaron de usar esos orbes.

Se dieron cuenta desde antes de lo brutales y sanguinarios que pueden ser los humanos y decidieron de seguro abandonar esos templos y evitar regresar a este mundo de nuevo.

Y también para evitar que ellos vengan a nuestro mundo para asi evitar que sus genes de salvajes se mezclaran con los nuestros.

Seguro se dieron cuenta que nada les valia tener fuertes y letales guerreros si a cambio corrompían a sus propio pueblo.

Y creo que…..

Cuando regresemos voy a intentar destruir el orbe.

Nadie merece quedarse atrapado en este mundo con esta loca especie conocida como seres humanos.

Al menos….

Al menos Victor ya nos dijo que el no quiere venir con nosotros.

Asi es mas fácil y no tendremos que decirle que no siga o algo asi.

Lo que menos necesitamos es un loco, pervertido y posible sanguinario andando suelto en Equestria.

Ahora por lo menos nos estamos llevando todo lo que se refiere a su historia en estas "laptops", para conocer mejor la historia de su gente, y no cometer las mismas atrocidades que ellos tuvieron que hacer para avanzar en sus crisis.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien chicos, como dije, miércoles son capítulos cortos y Domingos son largos.**

 **Ya di la razón de porqué.**

 **Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Algo deprimente no?**

 **Aunque se parecerá esto a la realidad en caso de que esta situación o similar de verdad logre pasar?**

 **Quién sabe?**

 **Solo los modelos sociopolíticos que eh leído dicen que talvez pueda pasar.**

 **Y las películas de desastres tal vez influyeron un poco en la realización de ese escenario.**

 **Y no, el día de hoy Seras ha estado muy ocupada y no ha podido venir.**

 **Me dijo que era por algo personal y que nos dira el domingo de que se trata.**

 **Y discord, bueno, el no viene sin Seras porque no le ve el caso de venir solo el.**

 **Pero en fin, para el próximo capitulo va a haber mas acción y mas cosas locas, ya verán.**

 **Eso creo.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Que esto se va a descontrolar…..**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11:The end of the road**_

 _ **(O "El Final del camino" en español, porque todo el nombre en ingles, porque suena genial es por eso)**_

 _ **18 de agosto del 2017**_

 _ **Victor Castedo**_

 _ **3:34 pm**_

 _ **A solo unos cuantos kilómetros de la frontera con Peru.**_

Apenas pudimos encontrar calles en buen estado por donde pasar, y tardamos varias horas en siquiera salir de la ciudad para seguir con nuestro camino.

La ciudad estaba mas que muerta, no había ninguna señal de movimiento en el lugar, ni zombis, ni monstruos siquiera.

Eso fue muy tenebroso.

Ves esta clase de destrucción solo en las películas o en los documentales sobre la guerra pero verla en vivo….

Uff.

Es una cosa totalmente deprimente.

Pero en fin, dejamos la ciudad atrás y eso es lo que importa.

Aunque las chicas se han mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo.

Daring Doo solo se enfoca en la carretera en busca de peligros y nada mas.

Trixie también hace eso, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verme pero cuando lo hacía, su mirada solo era de tristeza.

Eso me desanimaba un poco.

Que estará cruzando por sus cabezas en estos momentos, como estarán lidiando con lo que les dije?

Esas preguntas y muchas otras se cruzaron en mi cabeza mientras me tomaba una botella de agua y me comia unas papitas fritas.

Papas fritas bien pasadas, pero algo es algo.

-"Hey mira", dijo Daring Doo señalando un letrero que estaba a un lado de esta carretera ubicada en medio de una tundra altiplánica.

El letrero decía:

" _ **TIWANAKU"**_

" _ **Complejo turístico Arqueológico"**_ (Mientras había una flecha señalando que era en el camino de la derecha"

Un letrero cerca de varias casas abandonadas.

-"Genial o sea que ya vamos a llegar?", pregunto Trixie.

-"No, claro que no"; dije yo como me pasaba de largo el camino y seguía recto por el camino a la frontera.

-"Pero si ahí decía que ya estábamos en Tiwanaku", dijo Daring Doo confusa.

-"Si, pero eso son unos cuantos restos ya descubiertos y que no tienen nada que se parezca un orbe extraño o la puerta a otro mundo"; dije yo.

"La puerta del sol", (Monumento del lugar, búsquenlo en google) no podría ser, seria demasiado fácil llegar a ella.

Y por lo que se y eh visto en las películas, las cosas de valor o peligrosidad se encuentran en lugares escondidos.

-"Y a donde exactamente vamos a buscar?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Vamos a pasar la frontera con Peru e ir a unas montañas rocosas donde según algunos científicos se encuentra una "puerta" tallada en la piedra y que según algunos creen que es la puerta a otros mundos, y para ser sincero, creo que podría ser verdad", dije yo.

-"Y sabes donde se encuentran esa montañas?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, no dicen exactamente, pero dicen que se encuentran a unos cuantos kilómetros de la frontera en el lado peruano en el parque nacional cerca de la frontera"; dije yo.

-"Pero que pasa si nos encontramos con zombis soldados?", pregunto Trixie con una pizca de temor en su voz.

Me quede pensativo un rato.

Creo que por varios minutos ya.

-"Y bien?", pregunto Daring Doo impaciente.

-"Tenemos la torreta, algo a nuestro favor al menos, y este camión blindado puede soportar tiros de mediano calibre a larga distancia, aunque eso si, tenemos que estar atentos a los francotiradores, todas atentas al frente mientras manejo y todo saldrá bien", dije yo tratando de sonar confiado de que todo saldrá bien.

-"Eso no me inspira mucha confianza", dijo Trixie.

-"Igualmente"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Solo háganlo, y pónganse las mochilas por si acaso tenemos que salir rápido del camión", dije yo.

Bien, eso si inspira confianza. (Claro sarcasmo)

Ellas solo asintieron y se colocaron las mochilas con dificultad.

Conduje por varios minutos ya hasta que por fin llegamos a un pueblito costero, si cuenta que aun puedes decirle pueblo costero a un pueblo asentado a orillas de un lago.

El lago Titicaca.

El pueblito estaba destruido también.

Y sin ninguna señal de vida.

En serio cuanta destrucción hay por aca.

Pero en fin.

Seguimos conduciendo por este paramo lleno de plantaciones abandonadas y casas abandonadas ya por el paso el tiempo siguiendo el camino panorámico que era el que estaba justo al lado del lago.

Y hasta ahora sin ningún enemigo.

Oh no, por favor no, eso puede significar…

Y en efecto una vez volteamos por una curva pronunciada rodeada de colinas verticales y rocosas ya bien cerca de la frontera, esa curva que no nos permitían ver nada mas que el camino y una parte del lago.

Sucedió.

 **BOOMMM**

Parte de la colina exploto.

-"Mierda", dije en voz alta como apenas pude controlar el bus porque la onda de choque lanzo una lluvia de escombros hacia el camión impidiéndome ver mas alla del camino por unos segundos.

Joder hasta casi me hizo salirme del camino y caer al lago.

Pero aun asi no estábamos fuera de peligro como recupere la vista y joder.

Había una línea de al menos 4 tanques rusos T-55 al parecer funcionales y al menos un centenar de zombis solados con sus rifles FN Scar apuntándonos también desde los limites del pueblo fronterizo conocido como "Desaguadero". (Me informe antes de escribir que clase de armada y armamento tiene el ejército peruano, gracias Wikipedia)

-"Nop, nop, nop, nop…..", decía yo como ponía retro y retrocedía rápidamente mientras no dejaban de sonar como las balas impactaban contra el camión, me tuve que agachar como las balas rompían el parabrisas, en el proceso también obligue a Trixie a cubrirse que estaba gritando por el miedo mientras las esquirlas de los vidrios volaban dentro del vehiculo y algunos proyectiles de los tanques impactaban contra la colina rocosa o cerca, muy, pero muy cerca de nosotros.

Hasta que volteamos por la curva de regreso y estábamos seguros otra vez protegidos por la colina rocosa.

-"Bien alguien mas se orino en los pantalones, porque yo si"; dije yo mientras aun seguía dando retro por el camino ya sentado con normalidad y quitándome trozos de vidrio de mi chamarra.

Y si se escuchaba como goteaba un cierto líquido desde mi pantalón al suelo.

Bien, eso si me asusto como no tienen idea.

-"Quiero irme a casa, yo no soy una combatiente, solo soy una artista callejera.", Trixie se quedó agachada mientras decia en voz baja, con miedo y continuamente esa oración.

-"Pero qué demonios fue eso"; dijo Daring Doo casi gritando mientras también se retiraba trozos de vidrio de su pelo.

-"Esos eran tanques chica, maquinaria de guerra humana, echa 100% para la destrucción, y tenemos suerte que no todos ahí funcionaban y que hayamos escapado con vida", dije yo como seguía dándole retro.

Y si en efecto dije que había 5 tanques funcionales, de un campo lleno de tanques y artillería toda calcinada y destrozada.

-"Y ahora, como las destruimos?", pregunto Daring Doo mientras Trixie seguía agachada y temblando de miedo.

Esto ya la hizo llevar hasta los limites a la pobre chica.

-"No tenemos absolutamente nada con que destruirlas, este camión….", dije yo como escuche que un neumático se revento pero segui retrocediendo el camión sujetando mejor el volante para que no se me vaya el camión a un lado, "…este camión, no soportaría un tiro directo de uno de esos tanques, menos de los 5 a la vez, hasta joder mira que hasta ya las balas de esos rifles si que le han hecho daño"; dije yo.

-"Bien, no las combatimos, vayamos por otra lado y….", decia Daring Doo pero yo la interrumpi.

-"Chica, ese es el único camino transitable con coche que podemos usar, si vamos a pie seremos blancos aun mas fáciles en esta tundra altiplánica en donde no hay prácticamente nada en donde cubrirnos, asi que lo siento, pero hice lo que pude, nos vamos a mi casa", dije yo con firmeza en esa ultima parte.

-"Escucha, nos prometiste que nos llevarías si o si a donde sea que este el templo con el orbe de este mundo, ademas acaso no quieres…", decia Daring Doo como la interrumpi de nuevo.

-"Me vale una mierda hacerlo contigo vale, simplemente no vale perder la vida por hacerlo una vez contigo, lo siento pero si el mismo destino no quiere que me acueste contigo lo respetare, y te dejare de acosar, y podras vivir tranquilamente en mi casa sin que te acose ni una vez y…..", decia yo como senti el cañon de una pistola en mi cabeza.

-"Pero que demonios haces?", pregunte medio enfadada.

-"Escúchame bien, yo no quiero quedarme en este mundo mucho tiempo mas, no por faltarte el respeto pero no quiero vivir y morir en este mundo como un salvaje y primitivo humano, puede que ya no usen lanzas y flechas para matarse entre si, pero no porque ahora vistan de forma elegante y tengan juguetes brillantes no signifique que no hayan dejado de ser las mismas bestias primitivas que conocieron los antiguos Nati Ilumi y no me pienso a quedar aquí con un loco de mierda que solo piensa en sexo y la farsante que nos metio en esto en primer lugar"; dijo ella toda enfadada aun con la pistola presionando en mi frente.

-"Escúchame no cometas una tontería, sé que debes estar asustada y realmente en serio quieres volver a casa, pero debes comprender que…."; decia todo calmado, pero eso no me valio de nada como….

 **Bang**

No podía defenderme, ambas manos las tenia tensas en el volante y no podía moverme a otro lado.

Me disparo por el agujero que habia quedado en mi hombro.

Y senti como la maldita bala me perforo en vertical todo el pulmón izquierdo y algunos órganos de mi abdomen.

-"ARGGGG!", grite yo como detuve el camión blindado al instante.

Y yo con dificultad buscaba un trozo de carne seca para curarme.

Pero….

-"No, no lo harás"; dijo Daring Doo como me sujeto ambas manos, "No te voy a dejar curarte hasta que nos ayudes, por favor, lo prometiste, ayúdanos a volver a casa", pero a pesar de que lo decia con ira, en sus ojos se veía otra cosa, el miedo, mucho miedo.

Mucho miedo…..

Un miedo que ya habia visto en los ojos de otra persona.

 **(Flashback)**

 **23 de diciembre del 2016 (8 meses antes, de la llegada de las ponys)**

 **2:12 pm**

 **En el área del patio de comidas.**

-"Maldito seas Harold (El policia), se supone que tu deber es proteger y servir a los inocentes!", grite yo como devuelvo los disparos con mi AK 47 mientras me cubro en uno de los puestos de comida y le disparo a Harold y al grupo de narcos con quien el formaba parte.

Ese maldito era un corrupto y cuando vio que en serio teníamos una gran cantidad de comida y recursos el se fue a buscar a sus antiguos jefes haber si estaban vivos, y saben que.

Por desgracia esos cabrones seguían vivos.

Bueno, no todos.

Pero si se trajo a unos 15 malditos narcos y su mismo jefe, un tal Alponte.

El fue el primero en morir en la balacera, junto a otros 10 en las primeras horas del combate.

Pero aun asi…..

-"Victor se nos acaban las municiones, que hacemos", preguntaba Karen con miedo sosteniendo una pistola ya sin municion, (La carnicera, la primera que rescate).

Solo quedábamos yo, Karen y…

-"No te preocupes mis perros vendrán en nuestra ayuda, lo prometo", dije yo mintiendo obviamente.

Este maldito Harold sabia cuando mis perros salían a recolectar comida o ver si habia cables de alta tensión que necesitaban ser reparadas en zonas mas alejadas, y el sabe que no los mando tan armados, solo tienen pistolas y sus GPS, asi que el sabe que no son un peligro y ellos no saben que fuimos atacados.

Joder.

Porque justo hoy los mande a la presa a varias horas de distancia para que vean si habia que repararla o no!.

-"Rindete chico, no te salvaras de esta, solo ríndete y entrega a la chica, los suministros y este lugar y te dejaremos vivir!", grito Harold.

-"Nunca, mal nacido!", grite yo como seguí devolviendo los disparos.

 **Bang bang bang**

-"Haya tu, vamos chicos términos con esto!", grito Harold a los 5 narcos que seguían vivos y que tenian armas de grado militar con ellos.

Se escuchaba como se acercaban corriendo a la carga hacia el puesto.

Asi que aproveche y quería disparar pero…..

 **Click click click.**

Maldicion.

No ahora.

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo.

Siento como el cañón de un rifle esta apoyado en mi cabeza.

-"Ahora si te rindes chico?", pregunto Harold como uno de sus narco soldados me apuntaba en la cabeza.

Yo solo lo miro con rabia.

-"Ahora levántate chico"; dijo el como puso su rifle en su espalda.

Mientras sus narcos soldados me apuntaban con sus rifles.

Me pare.

No tuve opción.

-"Ahora chico, debiste rendirte y asi te hubiéramos dejado marchar con una mochila con algunos suministros y talvez un machete, pero como nos has jodido y matado a nuestro jefe y a muchos de los nuestros"; decia el.

-"No claro que no"; dijo uno de sus narco soldados como me golpeo con la culata de su rifle en la cara, y eso hizo que me tumbara al suelo, "Deberiamos matarlo por matar a nuestro jefe y parte de nuestro grupo"; dijo todo enfadado.

-"No, no chico, tranquilízate, el obtendrá su justo merecido, porque despues de todo, el es solo un pobre infeliz y fracasado en la vida que solo tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir, no durara ni una hora haya afuera cuando lo dejemos ir sin nada"; dijo Harold tratando de calmar al narco soldado que me golpeo.

Yo solo lo mire con rabia ante lo que dijo.

-"Confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste, porque?", pregunto Karen con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Oh querida Karen, no fue intención hacerles esto, no quisimos matar a ninguno de ustedes, solo al chico de aquí", dijo señalándome, "Pero ustedes estaban tan dispuestos a hacerle caso y seguir con la lucha que no tuve otra opción que responder con fuerza", dijo el como señalaba a los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros sobrevivientes y sus narco soldados repartidos por todo el patio de comida.

-"Maldito", decia Karen como le escupia en la cara a Harold.

Pero Harold solo se limpio la cara con su mano.

-"Oh, mira alguien quiere luchar, lamentablemente no nos sirven las que se resisten, o no muchachos?", pregunto Harold a los demás.

Los otros asintieron y respondieron que si a su manera.

-"Ahora alguien quiere hacer los honores y enseñarle a nuestra nueva perra quien manda?", pregunto Harold, como uno del grupo empezó a moverse hacia ella y otros 2 la sujetaban.

-"No suéltenme!", gritaba ella.

Como los narco soldados la sujetaban y ella solo podía patalear.

-"Calma cuando terminemos contigo seras una perfecta sirviente para todos nosotros", dijo Harold con una sonrisa.

-"Si nena, vas a….", decia el que la iba a violar, pero no termino la frase como le dispararon directo a la cabeza.

Y antes que alguien mas podía reaccionar a los 2 que sujetaban a Karen también murieron por un impacto de bala en la cabeza.

(Ladridos de ira y furia se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor)

Harold saco su pistola como los otros 2 guardias buscaban de donde habían venido los disparos.

Pero.

Harold no buscaba al tirador.

-"Bueno, al parecer tus perros han llegado y los eh subestimado", decia el como sacaba el seguro de su pistola.

-"Perros….?", decia uno de los narcos guardias como tambien le dispararon en la cabeza.

 **BANG**

Y al otro también lo había matado antes de que dijera algo.

-"Bueno, al menos si me voy, no me ire solo"; decia Harold como me apunto a mi que todavía estaba en el suelo aun algo aturdido por el golpe.

-"NO!", grito Karen como salto entre Harold y yo.

 **Bang**

Lamentablemente, la bala no me dio a mi, si no, a ella.

-"Mierd…..", estaba diciendo Harold y apunto de disparar otra vez, pero no lo hizo como tambien le habían dado un tiro directo a la cabeza matándolo.

Me fui hacia Karen y revise su herida, le habían hecho un impacto de bala directo al estomago.

Sangraba mucho por desgracia.

-"Karen resiste vamos"; dije yo todo asustado ahora como la sujetaba entre mis brazos.

-"V…i..c..t..o..r", apenas podía pronunciar mi nombre.

En ese momento Vicky, Rocky, Lili y Mimi llegaron.

Yo los vi y les grite.

-"Vamos, no se queden ahí, traigan carne seca del congelador del congelador del super ahora!".

Rocky fue el que corrió hacia alla.

Mimi y Vicky en ese momento estaban embarazadas asi que no podían correr mucho o muy rápido.

Yo me quede en ese momento cubriendo su herida con mis manos.

-"Vicky y Mimi, traigan agua y unos manteles, rápido", dije yo con desesperación notoria en mi voz.

-"Vic…tor"; dijo Karen.

-"Eso Karen, sigue hablando, que la carne esta apunto de llegar y te pondrás mejor"; dije yo con miedo de perder a otro mas.

(En ese tiempo solo sabíamos que la carne te curaba, no que tambien mutaba, por eso es que no tenia mi super agilidad en ese momento)

-"Vict….or prome….tis…tes…que…es…tariamos….a….salvo…..aqui"; dijo ella como empezó a tocer sangre y cerro los ojos.

Y dejo de respirar.

-"Karen no!", grite como le empece a practicar RCP. (Es la maniobra para resucitar a alguien)

-"Eres la única humana que queda aquí por favor", dije yo como ponía mis manos en su pecho y empece a intentar resucitarla, al menos, que recuperara la conciencia para cuando la carne llegara, "Vamos no me puedes dejar aquí, por favor…."

No importa cuanto me esforzara en resucitarla.

No lo logre.

Ella murió en mis brazos ese dia.

Aun cuando Rocky trajo la carne, ya no podíamos hacer nada.

Ella ya habia muerto.

Mis perros se culparon al principio de no haber llegado a tiempo cuando escucharon el sonido de disparos a la distancia.

Pero.

Les dije que no lo hicieran, no sabían sobre el ataque e hicieron lo posible.

Que fue mi culpa, debimos estar mas preparados por si algo asi ocurriera, que al menos tambien tuviéramos carne de emergencia en nuestros bolsillos en todo momento, no solo cuando fuéramos a recolectar recursos.

Si hubiera tenido esa carne en mi bolsillo antes.

Ella hubiera seguido viva.

Viva….

 **(Fin del flashback)**

-"Y bien, nos ayudaras o no?"; pregunto Daring Doo con menos ira en su voz, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Las…(Toso un poco de sangre)….ayudare"; dije yo.

Entonces ella solto mis manos.

Y con dificultad saque un trozo de carne seca de mi bolsillo, pero no podía levantar mi brazo, ya me sentia muy debil.

Ella vio que ya estaba muy débil y tomo la carne y me la dio directo en la boca.

Mastique.

Trague y senti como mis órganos se sanaban.

Y ya con mas fuerzas.

Me comi otra carne seca y al final cuando estaba mas recuperado.

Sentí como algo subía por mi garganta.

Empecé a toser un poco.

Y para mi sorpresa.

Tosí la bala.

Ok, eso es nuevo.

Pero en fin.

Trixie aun seguía repitiendo esa oración que dijo antes ahora en posición fetal en el asiento.

Y el asiento en que estaba, estaba cubierto de sangre.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Daring Doo como bajaba el arma y se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-"Bien…..hay otro camino, uno que va al pueblo, pero este esta cubierto de edificios, asi que podremos atravesar el pueblo sin que los tanques tengan ángulo de tiro", dije yo.

-"Y porque no dijiste eso antes?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Porque no se si en ese camino tambien hay tanques o no"; dije yo.

-"Ok, entonces y que otra opción tenemos?", pregunto ella.

-"Ninguna"; dije yo bruscamente.

-"Y que hacemos entonces?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, una locura talvez"; dije yo.

-"Que tipo de locura?", pregunto ella.

-"Oh, bueno, una que si funciona, talvez podamos pasar", dije yo.

-"Ok, y que se necesita para que tu locura funcione?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, primero, ve sacando las cosas afuera, tiralas si puedes, que solo quede nuestras armas dentro del camión blindado, yo ire a hacer que Trixie reaccione"; dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Daring Doo.

Entonces me fui a hacer reaccionar a Trixie.

-"Cumplire mi promesa esta vez Karen, lo prometo", dije en voz baja.

Es como dicen.

No puedes escapar de tu pasado.

No importa si lo tratas de ocultar en lo mas profundo de tu mente.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..—

 **Daring Doo.**

No puede ser que haya hecho eso.

Algo tan barbárico.

Pero….

Me habia dejado sin opciones.

Porque la verdad.

A pesar de que creo que es un loco pervertido, el es el único que puede sacarnos de esta con vida.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-…-.-.

 **Trixie.**

Que eh estaba pensando.

No soy una guerrera.

No puedo soportarlo mas.

Quiero ir a un lugar seguro.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

-"Trixie, Trixie, despierta", dijo Victor que me estaba agitando para que saliera de mi trance.

Yo lo abrace apenas recupere mis sentidos.

-"Oh Victor, que estaba pensando, quiero irme a un lugar seguro, quiere tener varios potrillos, no importa si son contigo", dije yo como lloraba en su hombro que por alguna razón estaba cubierta de sangre.

Es cierto.

Que estaba pensando.

Victor es diferente a los otros humanos

El lo es.

Mis potrillos serán buenos, grandes y fuertes como el.

Ellos no serán rechazados.

No lo serán.

El me abrazo de vuelta.

-"Calma Trixie, vas a ir a un lugar mas seguro, pero antes, necesito que me ayudes a sacar los asientos con tu magia, y a reparar una de las llantas"; dijo el en mi oído.

Voy a ir?

O si, el orbe, ir a Equestria…

El no vendrá, pensé con tristeza.

Cambie de opinión, quiero que venga conmigo.

Quiero un esposo.

Lo quiero a el.

-"Trixie, me escuchaste, necesito que quites lo asientos y arregles el neumático, ok"; dijo Victor como ayudaba a Starlight a sacar las cosas del camión.

Bien, ahora si, que esta pasando…..bueno.

No importa.

Hare lo que dice.

..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.

 **Victor Castedo.**

Gracias a la magia de Trixie, sacamos los asientos sin problemas, y reparo el neumático con rapidez.

-"Muy bien chicas, suban a bordo", dije yo como nos posicionamos a bordo.

Y tuve que usar la cubeta de la orina para sentarme.

Las chicas mas o menos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo del camión.

Mientras sostenían sus armas y sus mochilas con las laptops.

Yo ya tenia ambos rifles en mi espalda por si acaso.

-"Ok, hay que hacerlo", dije yo.

-"Hacer que?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, ahora que el camión esta mas ligero, ahora correra mas rápido y asi no nos apuntaran con tanta facilidad"; dije yo como volvi a acelerar el camión hacia la otra carretera que lleva al pueblo.

-"Bien, eso si es loco", dijo Daring Doo.

-"La verdad que si"; dijo Trixie medio asustada aun.

-"Bueno, es lo único que tenemos porque…", decia yo como señalaba hacia atrás de nosotros como una docena de zombis solados nos habían alcanzado y empezaron a disparar contra nosotros.

 **Ta tattatatatatatatatat.**

-"Daring, controla la ametralladora!", grite yo como empezó a sonar nuevamente como las balas impactaban contra la puerta trasera y el pequeño vidrio en la puerta trasera de milagro aguantaba el impacto de las balas.

Y ahora estabamos en igual de condiciones hijos de puta.

 **Taratataratatatara**

Daring doo tomo la laptop que es la única cosa ademas de nuestras armas que no hemos lanzado afuera y empezó a disparar hacia los soldados zombis que se acercaban.

Pero no duraron mucho como cayeron uno a uno frente a las balas calibre 50 de la ametralladora.

-"Eso es, para que aprendan malditos!", grite yo.

-"Si, asi es", dijo algo animada Daring Doo.

Trixie no dijo nada, solo se quedo oculta para evitar que le dieran.

Pero entonces…

 **BANG BANG BANGBANGBANG**

Empezaron a sonar disparos a nuestros costados y podía ver a decenas de zombis soldados encima de la montaña disparándonos sin cesar.

Daring Doo no perdio el tiempo y empezó a usar la torreta para eliminarlos.

 **TATATRATARTATARATATATA**

Conduje por esa carretera a toda velocidad.

Gracias a que ya no habia tanto peso, el camión ahora iba a 110km/hora.

Eso es rápido para estos camiones, eso creo.

-"Puedes conducir mas despacio, apenas les puedo dar a los malditos zombis", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Obvio que no"; dije yo como unos disparos resonaron dentro de la cabina.

Obviamente si desaceleraba me podrían apuntar mejor a mi.

Y con las ventanas rotas, pues era peor.

Y asi recorrimos esos tensos 12 minutos por el camino, ella arrasando con cuanto zombi pudiera.

Me parecieron horas a mi.

Pero al fin habíamos llegado a la zona sur del pueblo, y donde al menos no habia tanques y ya los zombis los habíamos dejado algo atrás, pero eso si…..

-"Cuatro Zombis con RPG!", (Los malditos parados en medio de la carretera principal), grite yo como gire el volante todo a la izquierda como ellos dispararon los misiles y de milagro los esquive esos misiles.

Conduje atraves del campo alrededor de esas casas, rompiendo las rejas y bardas desacelerando un monton pero….

 **THUMPPP**

El camión paro en seco.

Y casi me lanza hacia adelante la frenada brusca pero Trixie me sostuvo con su magia antes que saliera disparado por la ventana.

-"Uff gracias Trixie", dije yo.

-"No hay problema", dijo ella como se levantaba del suelo tambien.

Me baje con cuidado del camión.

Y revise que nos habia parado de lleno.

Y lo que vi me desanimo por completo.

Una maldita ancla atravesando el motor.

Mierda.

-"Tu crees que podras reparar un motor, verdad?", pregunte yo a Trixie.

-"Bien, lo intentare"; dijo Trixie como empezó a canalizar su magia.

Pero mi sentido arácnido, ok no.

Pero no se como llamarlo.

Me aviso del peligro inminente.

Y me agache justo como un misil de RPG paso rozando muy cerca mio y exploto en un edificio cercano.

 **BOOM**

-"No hay tiempo, vámonos"; dije yo como hice señas para que las chicas me siguieran y corriéramos por nuestras vidas, hacia el único puente que nos ayudara a cruzar el rio.

Corrimos por el borde del pueblo y el rio, cuidándonos nuestras espaldas, el frente y bueno todos lados.

Disparando a cuanto zombi soldado apareciera cerca de nosotros.

Trixie no disparo ni una vez su escopeta esta vez.

Pero Daring Doo si disparaba su rifle sin problemas.

Igual que yo.

Ahora el puente estaba a la vista al igual que otro puto soldado zombi con RPG.

Pero esta vez a quemarropa quería dispararnos

Porque solo apareció de detrás de una cosa y ahora estaba a solo 3 metros de nosotros.

Hice lo mismo que antes, me agache y el misil del RPG se fue volando cerca mio explotando a lo lejos como yo agarre un cuchillo mio y se lo clave directo al cráneo.

Y agarre su RPG y sus cohetes.

Que se veian algo desgastados pero aun servían.

-"Haber ahora de esto estabamos hablando, ten Trixie", dije yo como le daba mi rifle de francotirador Trixe y tomaba el RPG con las bolsas que llevaban los cohetes y esas la puse en mi hombro.

-"Ahora vámonos, estas nos servirán si nos encontramos un tanque", dije yo como seguimos avanzando hacia el puente.

Pero al final cuando estábamos llegando por fin al puente que separa Bolivia con Peru.

Yo era el primero en llegar al puente mientras las otras me cubrían detrás de un edificio cercano.

Grave error.

Habia un maldito tanque en el lado boliviano que disparo hacia mi.

Y no me dio directo porque pude esquivarlo.

 **BOOM**

Lastimosamente la onda expansiva que causa el proyectil al impactar el suelo cerca mio, me lanzo por los aires

.-..-…-.-.-.-.

 **Trixie**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Victor!", grite yo como lo vi a el volando por los aires como un proyectil impacto cerca de el.

Prepare mi magia, toda la que tenia, que no era mucha.

Y fui corriendo hacia la calle. Y una vez pude ver a ese "tanque", dispare un orbe de energía mágica concentrada.

Que exploto una vez impacto con el "tanque".

Ese hechizo me habia agotado pero…

Aun tenia que correr y rescatar a Victor.

Que estaba en medio de la carretera desangrándose de nuevo.

Pero esta vez mucho peor, como casi toda su ropa estaba desgarrada, sangraba por todas partes y sus piernas se ve que tiene fracturas expuestas como se nota que sus huesos atraviesan su piel.

Aunque milagrosamente a pesar de todo, seguía consiente a pesar de todo.

Me agache, no tenia magia como curarlo pero…..

Su carne rara.

Eso la puede curar.

Daring Doo llego junto a mi tambien y nos cubria por mientras ayudaba a Victor.

Pero lamentablemente su pantalón estaba roto, y lamentablemente no habia mucha carne que sobreviviera a la explosion.

Solo unos pequeños trozos.

Los agarre y se los di en la boca.

Era un milagro que siguiera respirando.

Y mas, que pudiera masticar, pero masticaba con suavidad y lentitud.

-"Eso es, come"; decia yo como le daba la poca carne que encontré intacta.

Pero no duro mucho como la carne se acabo, pero al menos el ya estaba mas consciente y se puso de pie, pese a que tenia los músculos y las arterias de las piernas totalmente expuestos.

Quise vomitar apenas vi eso, pero me aguante.

El estaba de pie, con su ropa toda rasgada.

-"Gracias Trixie", dijo el sonando aun adolorido, entonces me abrazo, y le devolví el abrazo.

Como me gustan estos abrazos.

A pesar de que este cubierto de sangre.

Pero por el.

Puedo aguantarlo.

-"No hay problema", dije yo abrazándolo de vuelta.

Entonces escuchamos un extraño sonido.

Como si un tren estuviera llegando cerca de nosotros.

-"Joder vienen mas tanques, corran crucen el puente, ocúltense en la estación de autobuses, las alcanzare dentro de un rato, esa esta siguiendo la carretera principal no tiene pierde", dijo el como se paro y agarro el rifle de francotirador que el me habia dado antes.

-"Pero que pasa si hay mas zombis soldados cruzando el puente?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Si lo hubiera ya nos hubieran disparado desde el otro lado del rio, pero obviamente no bajen la guardia", dijo el aun adolorido.

-"Y tu a donde vas?", pregunte yo preocupada como lo vi tomando su pistola que sobrevivió a la explosión y asegurándose que funcionara correctamente.

-"Yo conseguiré un nuevo transporte", dijo el medio confiado.

-"Si no vuelvo…..", decia el pero yo lo detuve con un beso.

-"No, vas a volver, se que si"; dije yo una vez deje de besarlo.

El solo asintió ahora se lo veía un poco mas confiado.

El ruido del motor de un tren acercándose se acercaba pues cada vez mas.

-"Corran!", grito el.

Y corrimos cruzando el puente, solo deseando que en serio lo volvamos a ver a Victor.

-"El un loco inmortal, seguro que volverá", dijo la exploradora para mas o menos animarme.

-"Eso espero", le dije yo.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Victor**

Demonios se acercan mas tanques.

Mas putos tanques.

Haber, tengo una puta pistola y…

Un cuchillo de caza.

Y yo solo contra unos tanques y talvez aun varios zombis soldados.

(suspiro)

No te desanimes.

Hazlo, por ellas.

Entonces me meti adentro de uno de los edificios esperando que un tanque pase.

Y en efecto, un tanque empezó a pasar por la calle principal.

Espere hasta que pasara un poco

Y entonces…..

Ataque.

Me pare detrás del tanque, pero por mi mala suerte fui recibido por un artillero zombi sentado en la ametralladora del tanque que me empezó a disparar.

Esquive algunas ráfagas mientras le disparaba con mi pistola, pero otras dieron en una de mis piernas ya destrozadas pero logre matar al puto artillero antes que me hiciera mas daño.

Entonces la torreta quería girar y apuntarme pero las calles eran demasiado estrechas como para que pudiera hacerlo.

Gracias construcciones antiguas nada pensadas para vehículos modernos.

Asi que con dificultad escale el tanque.

Me pare encima del zombi artillero muerto.

Lance su pesado cadáver al suelo y…

 **Bang bang bang**

Varios disparos me dieron en mi pulmón y brazo izquierdo.

Joder que tienen los monstruos contra mi lado izquierdo!.

Uno de los zombis dentro del tanque me disparaba con una pistola.

Pero le devolví el fuego al desgraciado.

A el y a todos adentro.

Me meti adentro.

Y si que habia poco espacio con estos cuerpos aquí joder.

Saque 2 de los 4 cuerpos que había dentro del tanque.

Cerre la escotilla del tanque y estaba algo oscuro, y lo único que lo iluminaba eran las luces rojas que advertían sobre perdida de aceite y poca gasolina.

Y me coloque en el asiento del conductor.

Estaba cansado, tenia mucho sueño.

Era la perdida de sangre haciendo efecto.

No tenia carne.

Iba a morir en este puto tanque.

A menos que…

Mire al cadáver de uno de los zombis monstruo.

Joder en tiempos de crisis, se tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

No me juzguen.

Empece a comer la dura carne de uno de esos zombis….

No son humanos, no son humanos, no son humanos.

No son humanos.

Mientras no mires, no es canibalismo.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Daring doo.**

Demonios odio admitir cuando el tiene razón.

Este lugar esta vacio.

No hay absolutamente nadie aquí.

Estaba vacio, sin zombis cerca.

Pero si varios cuerpos putrefactos de soldados humanos tirados por ahí con heridas diversas en ellos.

Pobres, lucharon con honor.

Para ser los que aniquilaron a toda una ciudad con inocentes.

Pero no paramos ni 2 minutos adentro como un "tanque" apareció afuera de la central de autobuses.

Nosotras nos ocultamos esperando lo peor.

Pero no.

Algo encima del "tanque" se abrió para revelar a Victor con su cara cubierta de sangre roja y algo azul.

-"Chicas, vengan rápido, que tememos un viaje que continuar!", grito el.

-"Y no se preocupen por los otros tanques, destrui el puente y el rio es demasiado profundo como para que pasen los tanques!", grito el.

-"Guao, no se como consiguió uno de esos pero….", dije yo como lo veía sacar un cuerpo de un zombi que habia dentro del tanque, "….me alegra que lo hubiera hecho", dije yo.

Trixie solo corrió hacia el.

Abrió sus alas y subio hasta encima del "tanque"

Yo me acerque lentamente obviamente.

-"Sabia que lo lograrías", dijo Trixie como lo abrazaba y el la abrazaba de vuelta.

-"Claro habia alguna duda?", pregunto el ahora todo confiado.

-"Tu pantalón meado y destrozado me dicen otra cosa", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Guao ahora que pasamos lo peor ahora miren quien es la graciosilla", dijo el.

-"Neh, asi soy yo debo admitirlo"; dije yo.

-"Subete de una vez, que necesito a alguien para que me ayude a navegar y a otra para disparar que estamos de suerte, este tanque aun le sobra la mitad de sus proyectiles y su fuerte blindaje es perfecto en contra de los francotiradores", dijo Victor.

-"Ok, pero luego me explicas como funcionan estas cosas", dije yo como me subia adentro del tanque que en serio era pequeño, muy pequeño.

-"Ni yo se como si quiera lo pude conducir hasta aquí, y mucho menos disparar", dijo el como el tambien se subio adentro del tanque, seguido de Trixie, que le enseño a como cerrar la escotilla.

Y el tanque ahora estaba iluminado débilmente por una luz roja.

-"Bien, ahora estamos en una tumba blindada que se mueve, ahora si que estoy a salvo"; dije yo en forma de sarcasmo.

Ok, eh sobrevivido a un evento totalmente mortal, mi corazón aun esta latiendo a mil por segundo.

Asi que, puedo ser sarcástica en estos momentos para aliviar mi tensión.

-"Bien entonces al templo se ha dicho", dijo Victor como puso a andar a esta cosa.

Joder si que va a ser un largo trayecto en esta maldita cosa estrecha.

No me gustan los espacios cerrados.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **5:34 pm**

 **Mas alla de la frontera Peruana, en la posible ubicación de la puerta que talvez es la entrada a otra dimensión o en este caso, planeta.**

Bien, al menos las cámaras siguen funcionando, bueno, minimo la cámara frontal seguía funcionando y asi pude guiarme sin salir del tanque.

En el camino nos cruzamos con llamas y alpacas que escupían acido, pero en fin, no eran rival con el poder destructivo de un tanque.

Asi que una vez las matamos, y despues de varios kilómetros andando por esta zona del altiplano.

Por fin llegamos a esa puerta que vi en ese documental de History Channel

-"Bien, creo que llegamos, bajemos y veamos la puerta antes de que oscurezca", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Daring Doo como abrió la compuerta, salio un poco afuera y observo con cuidado a nuestros alrededores, "Esta libre de enemigos, podemos salir", dijo ella.

Entonces nos bajamos uno a uno.

Y nos paramos frente a esa puerta, bueno era un hueco en la roca con la forma perfecta de una puerta, y con un pequeño hueco justo en uno de sus lados.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunte yo tocando la "puerta", joder era piedra solida, y nada hueca.

En serio esto es una puerta?.

-"Bueno, no hay ninguna palanca o abertura o…..", decia Daring Doo como la detuve.

-"Varios científicos investigaron este lugar durante años, es obvio que hubieran encontrado ya un modo de abrirla no crees", dije yo.

-"Oh asi que esto talvez se puede abrir con magia…."; decia Daring Doo como observaba ese pequeño hueco justo en uno de los lados de la "puerta".

-"Trixie canaliza toda la magia que puedas en ese hueco", dijo Daring Doo señalando el hueco.

Trixie asintió.

Y puso su mano en el hueco y su mano brillo con la magia y entonces una puerta de roca solida se desvaneció como si nada.

-"Joder"; dije en voz alta.

Entonces una vez la roca que cubría la entrada se desvaneció, un largo pasillo apareció del otro lado y un montón de antorchas en las paredes se iluminaron como…

Por arte de magia, valga la redundancia.

-"Guao, igual al templo de Nati Ilumi", dijo Daring Doo como fue la primera en entrar.

-"Oye que haces no puedes entrar asi como asi", dije yo preocupado.

Las películas sobre ruinas antiguas me enseño que siempre hay trampas en lugares como este.

-"No te preocupes, en el templo haya en nuestro planeta no habia ninguna trampa, y dudo que aquí hubiera, porque si te das cuenta esa roca solo iba a desaparecer con magia o…..", decia Daring doo.

-"O con un buen disparo del proyectil de un tanque"; dije yo.

-"Bueno eso tambien serviría para abrirlo pero no es algo que pensaran los unicornios que construyeron este lugar", dijo ella como seguía andando por el túnel como si nada.

Trixie siguió de vuelta.

Joder, bueno, ahí que hacerlo pues.

Me meti adentro del túnel siguiendo los pasos de ella y con el temor de que cualquier trampa tardia se pudiera activar y sin la necesidad de tocar nada.

Despues de unos minutos de andar en este túnel que iba en zigzag.

Llegamos a una gran cámara.

Una del tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos y de al menos 100 metros cuadrados.

En las paredes estaban dibujados unicornios dándole energía al orbe y luego el orbe los llevaba a este mundo transformándolos en humanos, bueno es lo que entiendo de los dibujos.

Tambien, se muestra a estos unicornios ahora transformados en humanos como son venerados como dioses o divinidades, y se mostraba como diversos de estos unicornios convertidos en humanos se convertían en los reyes de los humanos nativos por solo hacer magia.

Pero tambien hay otra pintura que talvez revele el porque se fueron.

Se ve a unicornios tristes que al regresar de este mundo a su hogar ya ancianos y les cuentan las atrocidades que hacen, como mutilar a sus enemigos, violar niños y niñas e incluso el sacrificio de otros humanos a según lo que dicen las pinturas, a dioses paganos.

En otra pintura se ve que esta cámara estaba al aire libre.

Pero mandaron a construir una pirámide para cubrirla y luego destruirla para que solo pareciera una montaña mas, y luego irse para siempre de este mundo, y si por desgracia habia un pony que viniera a este mundo mas orbes en otras partes del mundo estan listas para que las lleven a casa.

Espera un puto segundo…

Mas orbes?

Y se ve orbes cerca de pirámides parecidas a las de las Mayas.

Otras a los de los egipcios, otras parecidas a los templos romanos, otros parecidas a los templos chinos e incluso se ve que hasta podria haber una en Australia.

Y se muestra donde construían estos orbes.

Es en donde esos orbes que encontraron en centro america esta.

O sea esos orbes que no sabían que son….

Eran orbes de teletransporte en construcción!.

Los estaban construyendo en masa!

Oh por Dios.

Esto es sorprendente.

Si solo tuviera mi celular para sacar fotos.

Esto es algo que la gente merece saber.

Talvez, solo talvez la gente de otros países pueda escapar de esta pesadilla y no nos extingamos de todos modos, hay esperanza de que nuestra raza sobreviva…

-"Saben lo que esto significa?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Si, es nuestro boleto para ir a casa, fue un placer conocerte Victor"; dijo Daring Doo, "Pero en fin, Trixie canaliza tu magia por favor que tenemos que irnos".

Trixie estaba pensativa y no sabia si hacerle caso o no.

-"Si, pero tambien miren esas pinturas, dice que hay orbes en varias partes del mundo, o sea que si les aviso a la gente en otras bases de sobrevivientes podemos ir y tratar de activarlos, talvez con electricidad o algo y asi poder escapar de este infierno, con esto la humanidad tiene una posibilidad de sobrevivir"; dije todo emocionado.

Daring Doo solo me miro con preocupación.

-"Estas seguro de eso?"; pregunto Daring Doo preocupada.

-"Bueno, si los dibujos en la paredes no mienten entonces si, que alguien me de uno de sus celulares y….."; pare de hablar como otra vez Daring Doo me apuntaba con su pistola.

-"Oh vamos, ahora porque?!", pregunte medio enfadado.

-"Lo siento Victor pero…", decia ella pero se trabo un momento buscando las palabras, "….no puedo dejar que unos seres violentos vengan a nuestro mundo, no importa si son sobrevivientes o no, porque por una razón ustedes fueron catalogados como muy peligrosos, y es por algo que nuestros mundos deben estar separados, solo mírame, me eh corrompido completamente, hasta te eh disparado y casi no me ha importado matarte, esa no soy yo"; decia ella desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Escúchame bien, hemos cambiado al menos un poco, creeme solo buscamos paz"; dije yo tratando de calmarla.

-"Siguen siendo los mismos humanos salvajes y violentos de siempre, solo que con juguetes mas bonitos para matarse entre si, lo siento pero, no podemos dejar que le digas a nadie de este lugar", dijo Daring Doo

-"No puedes matarlo, no despues de todo por lo que hemos pasado"; decia Trixie toda asustada y entre lagrimas.

-"No, no lo matare y a pesar de que me duela….Trixie enciende el orbe, todos nos vamos a casa, o sea eso te incluye Victor", dijo ella como me seguía apuntando con la pistola.

Trixie no lo pensó 2 veces y reunio toda la magia que pudo para encender el orbe que estaba en el centro de la cámara.

-"Eso no era parte del trato!", grite yo.

-"Lo siento pero, este descubrimiento lo cambia todo", dijo ella toda seria.

-"No, pero mis perros….."; decia yo todo triste

Pero ya era muy tarde Trixie ya cargo el hechizo y el orbe ya estaba brillando con intensidad.

-"Lo siento, pero ellos tendrán que valerse por si mismo ahora"; dijo Daring Doo.

Entonces un enorme brillo empezó a llenar la cámara.

-"Noo….!", gritaba como todo brillaba de color blanco y luego…...

Negro.

.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Figura desconocida**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Fuera de la cámara.**

-"Asi que, estas 2 hembras humanas solo eran seres de otro mundo y no eran humanas en primer lugar, interesante, y al parecer una de ellas comparten mis ideales sobre los humanos", dije yo como me paraba en medio de la cámara ya con esos seres desaparecidos y el orbe ese poco a poco apagándose.

-"Asi que eso podria haber sido la ultima esperanza de la humanidad eh…", decia yo como tocaba el orbe aun sintiendo un poco de estatica saliendo de el.

-"Gracias por decirlo humano, ahora ya se donde mandar a mis zombis para que destruyan la única esperanza que le quedaba a la humanidad", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y no te preocupes humano, ya cuidare muy bien a Vicky, Mili, Rocky y en especial a Lili, porque despues de todo….", decia yo como salia de la cámara.

Y la luz del sol ocultándose me iluminaba.

Revelando mi verdadera forma.

La de un perro antropomórfico de color azul y negro.

-"….entre iguales nos apoyamos y no le di en vano a la mayoría de mis hermanos y hermanas perros y lobos el don de una mayor inteligencia y la habilidad de sostener cosas por nada, porque despues de todo, nosotros seremos la nueva raza que domine este mundo", dije yo con una sonrisa mientras aullaba a la luna que aparecía en el otro lado del horizonte.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Guao guao, guao.**

 **Que cosas no.**

 **Conocimos un poco el pasado de Victor.**

 **Y ahora Victor fue a Equestria junto a Daring Doo y Trixie.**

 **Que cosas mas locas les va a pasar a nuestros protagonistas?**

 **-"Me muero por saberlo la verdad, aunque no creo que Daring Doo se hubiera comportado asi de verdad", decia Discord.**

 **-"Oh mi pobre e inocente Discord, la gente puede hacer cosas extremas en momentos de crisis y de guerras, asi que no te sorprendas tanto de eso quieres"; dijo Seras fingiendo seriedad mientras vestia unos pantalones militares todos rasgados, una polera blanca toda rasgada y cubierta de manchas de sangre (falsa eso espero) y suciedad mientras sostenia un cigarro y miraba a un horizonte que…**

 **Espera un segundo?**

 **Desde cuando hay un acantilado con un océano debajo y una puesta de sol en este lugar?**

 **-"Oye y como metiste todo esto aquí?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"En serio estas preguntando eso?", discord dijo.**

 **-"Si perdón, pregunta estúpida, ella puede hacer lo que quiera.**

 **-"Exacto", dijo Seras como chasqueo los dedos y el acantilado, el océano y el solo desaparecieron de este plano de la existencia.**

 **-"Y porque hiciste eso en primer lugar?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Para darle efecto dramático a lo que dije"; dijo ella toda sonriente como tenia un parche en el ojo al igual que el personaje de Solid Snake.**

 **-"Ok", dije yo.**

 **-"Pero en efecto es lo que pasa en realidad, creeme lo eh visto millones de veces", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si pero aun asi me sorprende como le bajaste el nivel de locura un poco a Victor, pero aun asi me agrada un poco que a cambio lo estes hiriendo de muerte a cada rato"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oye si que te pasa de estar hiriendo al prota de muerte cada rato?", pregunto Seras, "Quieres que sea un prota igual que Nathan Drake pero en vez que se destruyan la cosas que toca, lo casi maten cada rato?.**

 **-"No, solo por esta vez, ademas ustedes saben que las heridas de muerte iban a suceder en un apocalipsis zombie", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Bueno es verdad", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Pero en fin esto se puso algo aburrido ya, hasta la vista", dijo Discord como se fue.**

 **-"Que aguafiestas, pero bueno, sin el aquí yo tambien me voy, hasta la vista a todos"; dijo Seras como tambien se fue.**

 **Bueno, ya todos se fueron.**

 **Asi que.**

 **Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Y ahora, algo que esperaba que respondieran ustedes en los comentarios.**

 **Que tipo de pony Victor debería ser cuando llegue a Equestria?**

 **Un pony tierra, un pegaso o un unicornio?**

 **Y no nada de alicornio.**

 **Respondan en los comentarios que raza debería ser y como luciría.**

 **Oh, y las cicatrices aun se mantendrían en su forma pony.**

 **Tienen hasta el jueves 13 de octubre del 2016 para responder.**

 **Si, este miércoles lamentablemente no habra nuevo capitulo lo lamento pero vida es vida y las clases son primero y exámenes son una mierda.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Nos vemos el domingo 16 de octubre del 2016 para el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Welcome to the Paradise**_

 **Daring Doo.**

 **Templo de los Nati Ilumi**

 **En Equestria**

 **Hora: Desconocida.**

Bien, eso no fue tan malo.

Esta vez no quedamos inconscientes como la otra vez.

Bueno Trixie y yo, porque Victor estaba tirado en el suelo del templo inconsciente.

Nosotras volvimos a nuestras formas ponys y aun estábamos vestidos con la ropa que el nos dio, no las quitamos la ropa de invierno porque aquí hacia ahora mucho calor pero nos quedamos con nuestra otra ropa, yo con mi camisa mostaza, mi sombrero, mi pantalón azul que se había acomodado a mi nueva forma y tiene un hueco para mi cola, Trixie aun llevaba ese extraño traje que ahora que esta en 4 patas ahora se hace notar mucho su trasero.

Y Victor se transformó en un pony tierra.

Su pelaje era de color ploma con tonalidades celestes y su cola y melena eran de color negro y tenia un poco de barba en su hocico y estaba desnudo ahora, y se notaba la enorme cantidad de cicatrices que le cubria el cuerpo, aunque aun tenia un cinturón donde albergaba su cuchillo de caza y su pistola.

Su cutie mark era la de una pistola, una llave inglesa, ambas en medio del contorno de una casa.

Que extraña y peculiar cutie mark la verdad.

Ahora si se ve algo guapo debo de admitir.

Pero nunca se lo diré.

-"Oh si, hogar, hogar dulce hogar"; decía Trixie como besaba el suelo.

Oh no.

Ella aun….

-"Y aun conservo mis alas"; dijo Trixie como saltaba de la alegría por todos lados.

Demonios, si que será difícil explicar a otros ponys.

-"Ahora soy una alicornio, viva yo!", gritaba ella de la alegría.

Uff, si que será un largo viaje, con esta tal Trixie a mi lado, porque aunque no me guste.

Aun tengo que estar vigilándola.

-"Ahora ayuda a la gran y poderosa alicornio Trixie a mover a su futuro esposo", dijo ella señalando a Victor aun inconsciente en el suelo.

Y es por eso que tengo que mantenerla vigilada, una nueva alicornio junto a un humano potencialmente peligroso convertido en pony.

El caos se desataría y no quiero traer mas caos a este mundo.

Aunque comparado con el caos del planeta de los humanos, este tipo de caos no seria nada.

Aunque primero hay una cosa que tengo que hacer.

Mmm.

Aun tengo mi rifle.

Asi que…

Levanto el arma y apunto al orbe.

-"Pero que haces?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Haciendo lo que los que construyeron el templo debieron haber hecho", dije yo como apuntaba el arma.

Y es mas que obvio que era difícil hacerlo con mis pezuñas.

Apunte y usando una de mis alas apreté el gatillo y con dificultad pude mantenerla estable.

 **Bang bang bang bang bang bang**

No importa cuánto disparase.

No funcionaba.

El orbe seguía intacto.

Maldita sea.

Deben ser muy resistentes.

Bueno, ya volveré luego con explosivos, conozco a un pony o 2 que trabajan en minas que me podrían conseguir explosivos.

Porque destruirlo con magia esta fuera de la lista.

Si esa cosa absorbe magia no servirá de nada cualquier ataque mágico.

Tal vez por eso los antiguos unicornios que la construyeron no podían destruirlo.

Eso tiene sentido ahora.

-"Podrias dejar de jugar con esa arma, es obvio que es indestructible ese orbe, asi que ayúdame a cargar a mi futuro esposo"; dijo Trixie como se colocaba las armas que tenia Victor en su espalda.

-"Esta bien"; dije yo.

Lo levante y lo coloque en mi espalda, tratando de ignorar el gran paquete que ahora siento en uno de mis costados y que le pertenece a el.

-"Y ahora donde vives?", pregunte a Trixie.

-"Oh bueno…..", decía ella ahora con la cabeza baja, "La verdad la gran y poderosa Trixie vive en un carro y que dejo estacionada en el camino mas cercano a esta selva", dijo ella.

-"Asi que ahí es donde lo llevamos entonces?", pregunte yo.

-"Obvio que si, y luego tu tendras el honor de llevarnos a Canterlot jalando de mi carro", dijo ella toda ególatra otra vez.

Parece que estar en un lugar seguro la ha vuelto toda ególatra otra vez.

Síguele el juego, solo por ahora, pero antes…..

-"Pero porque ahora, porque no después cuando Victor este mas aclimatado a ser un pony tierra, quédense en mi casa un par de días entonces", dije yo.

Si, compra tiempo, asi averiguo como convencerla de quedarse en el anonimato.

Trixie se puso una pata en la barbilla toda pensativa.

-"Si, tienes razón en algo exploradora, necesito que mi semental este bien aclimatado y presentable cuando nos presentemos en Canterlot"; dijo ella toda presumida.

Yo solo rode los ojos ante lo que dijo.

-"Ahora podemos irnos ya, el precisamente no es nada ligero"; dije yo como hacia esfuerzo para cargarlo, en serio es tan grande como un pony tierra granjero.

-"Lo se, su gran miembro hace que pese mas no es cierto"; dijo ella toda coqueta mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Yo solo la ignore.

Y empezamos nuestro camino fuera del templo.

Trixie tuvo que llevar las armas y las mochilas.

Y es cosa mia o ella es solo una pulgada mas alta que cuando todo esto inicio?

Marchamos por la selva durante varias horas.

Siguiendo las marcas que había dejado para guiarme a través de la selva.

Las marcas eran sutiles y yo solo las entendía así nadie me podía seguir mi rastro.

Pero parece que el destino le gusta molestarme porque justo apareció alguien que no quería encontrarme el dia de hoy.

-"Bien, bien, bien, mire quien tenemos aquí", dijo uno de mis enemigos.

-"Dr. Caballeron como nos encontraste?", pregunto yo enfadada como dejo inmediatamente a Victor en el suelo y me pongo en posición de combate.

-"Oh, no lo sabes, las hemos seguido a ustedes desde lejos, pero por desgracia les perdimos el rastro hace días, así que, si me dices donde está el templo de los Nati Ilumi, no será necesario el uso de la violencia", dijo todo sonriente como presiono 2 veces el suelo.

Dando señal a que unos 9 ponys aparecieran alrededor nuestro.

Entre ellos se encuentran 5 unicornios, 3 pegasos y 2 ponys tierras.

Haber Trixie, ahora me servirás de algo.

-"Oye no ves a mi amiga aquí, ella es una alicornio, ahora creo que es mejor que me dejes pasar o te la veras con nosotras 2", dije yo toda agresiva mientras señalaba a Trixie.

-"Oh, te refieres a la patética maga ambulante, sabemos que ella no es nada poderosa y que era solo un unicornio, y es muy mala haciendo magia"; dijo el todo sonriente, "Además, eso solo confirma que la existencia del orbe es cierta si fue capaz de convertirla en Alicornio".

Lo que hizo que Trixie bajara la cabeza toda triste ante ese comentario.

Guao, mayormente ella estaría gritándole por eso.

Debe estar en un mar de emociones confusas en estos momentos.

-"Si, yo quiero mis alas también", decía uno de sus subordinados.

-"Yo quiero hacer magia y volar"; decía uno de sus subordinados pony tierra también.

-"Escucha Dr. Caballeron **,** el orbe no te convierte en alicornio, es un orbe que te teletransporta a un mundo muerto y que apenas hay posibilidades de sobrevivir, mas bien, nosotras apenas pudimos lograr escapar de ahí con vida", dije yo.

-"Ja, ni creas que me podrías engañar con esas cosas Daring Doo, no soy tan tonto, ahora dime donde esta el orbe y nadie saldrá herido", dijo el como sus subordinados se acercaba cada vez mas.

Yo me ponía cada vez mas tensa.

Trixie estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Bien, 1 contra 10 a pezuña limpia.

Eh estado en peores en Equestria.

En la tierra de los humanos ya fue otro nivel.

-"Guao, todo un imbécil no?", pregunto Victor que parecía estar recuperando la conciencia y levantándose mas o menos del suelo.

Mas o menos porque se tropezaba en cada intento.

-"Y quien es este patético pony que apenas puede pararse", dijoDr. Caballeron en tono burlón, como lo señalaba y los demás también se reían un poco.

Demonio no ahora maldición, porque te tenías que despertar!?

-"Mi nombre es Victor Castedo", dijo el como ya se levantó en 4 patas después de que su intento de ponerse en 2 fracasara, "Y yo soy el patético pony que va a disfrutar en hacerte picadillo", dijo el en un tono siniestro mientras se ponía el mango de su cuchillo de caza en la boca.

-"Vamos apenas pudiste ponerte de pie asi que porque debería tenerte mied….", no termino la frase como Victor salto a toda velocidad y le corto la garganta.

Dr. Caballeron se sostuvo la garganta mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre muriéndose ahogado y desangrado en el suelo de la selva.

Obviamente sus subordinados lo veían con miedo a Victor ahora y dieron un paso atrás.

Con excepción de 2 de ellos vomitaron por lo que vieron, y otro se desmayo.

Victor saco el cuchillo de su boca y dijo….

-"Quien sigue?", dijo en un tono siniestro, el mismo que uso cuando nos interrogo el primer dia.

Todos sus subordinados huyeron gritando de miedo mientras llevaban a los que estaban en estado de shock.

-"Bien eso fue rápido y sencillo"; dijo Victor ahora todo calmado mientras se guardaba el cuchillo en su cinturón.

-"Pero que demonios te pasa, no estamos en tu mundo, no puedes matar a alguien cuando quieres?!"; le grite enojada.

Esto era justo por lo que no quería traerlo.

El es un loco y violento.

Entonces el salto encima mio y me tumbo al suelo sosteniendo cada una de mis extremidades con sus cuatro patas.

-"Pero tu no te salvas, ahora me puedes decir porque demonios me arrastraste a tu mundo"; dijo el ahora enojado.

-"Escucha no podía dejarte ahí, simplemente no podía", dije yo algo nerviosa.

Maldita sea, piensa, piensa, que le digo.

-"Ahora me vas a decir porque me arrastraste a tu mundo y me quitaste la oportunidad de salvar a la humanidad"; dijo el todo enojado.

No puedo decirle la verdadero razón, me matara o incluso…..

(Miro hacia mi entrepierna y su entrepierna peligrosamente cerca una de la otra).

No!

Todo menos eso, no quiero perder mi virginidad con un bruto como el.

-"Escucha no te podía dejar ir porque ibas a morir si te dejábamos ir con tantos zombis soldado a nuestro alrededor y sin ninguna forma de defenderte, y no te podíamos dejar ahí a tu suerte"; dije yo.

Es una verdad a medias, sinceramente no estaba pensando en eso cuando lo obligue a quedarse.

Pero esa es una buena razón para traerlo después de todo.

-"Te agradezco tu preocupación pero al menos quería avisarle a otros sobre los orbes, para que asi puedan salvarse"; decía el mas calmado pero aun sin quitarse encima mio.

-"Lo siento pero no podíamos esperar mas en ese lugar, quien sabe si no había un monton de monstruos llegando al lugar mientras estábamos adentro, ya no hay vuelta atrás, te tendras que quedar en este mundo, porque en si destruí el orbe para que nadie mas fuera a ese mundo", dije yo.

Todas eran suposiciones y medias verdades que le decía.

-"Bien, no importa cual fuera tus razones, sin Trixie no había manera en que tu la hubieras activado, haber Trixie dime porque le hiciste caso a Daring Doo para activar el orbe"; dijo el otra vez enojado.

Trixie levanto la vista y solo fue hacia Victor y lo abrazo.

-"La gran y poderosa Trixie como que te había encontrado cariño y debo de admitir que es algo lindo dormir con alguien a su lado de ves en cuando, es por eso que quería que vinieras con nosotras, porque quería quedarme aun mas tiempo contigo", dijo ella aun en su tono ególatra a su oído mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Trixie**

Ya no quería criar a mi potrillo o potranca sola.

Lo quiero a el a mi lado.

No me importa lo bruto que puede ser a veces.

El es el único que me ah aguantado todo este tiempo y de veras se preocupaba por mi.

Desde ahora.

No quiero estar lejos de el.

Nunca.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Victor.**

Mira pues.

Parece que ella desarrollo sentimientos por mi.

Que tierno.

-"Creo que a mi tambien me gusta sentir a alguien dormir a mi lado"; dije yo como le devolvía el abrazo.

(Tos)

Era Daring Doo tosiendo un poco para que volvamos a hacerle caso mientras habia aprovechado en el abrazo zafarse de mi agarre y pararse a lado mio, con mi cinturón con la pistola y el cuchillo en ellos y esto en menos de 1 minuto.

O si, ella se volvió aun mas agil lo habia olvidado.

-"Pero digamos que estamos a mano sobre esto, de que te apoyaremos en caso de que esos ponys que huyeron te delaten con la guardia real por este asesinato a cambio de que nos perdones por haberte traído a este mundo", dijo Daring Doo algo nerviosa como levanto su pata esperando que cerremos el trato.

Mmmmm.

No tengo ganas de volverme criminal ni nada de esto por aquí.

Ademas, como demonios podria usar mis armas aquí con estos cascos.

Simplemente ahora necesito la ayuda de estas ponys para vivir en este mundo.

Como cambia las cartas en estos momentos.

Pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes.

Pero primero.

-"Ok, quedan perdonadas por ahora"; dije yo como le tome su pata delante como un apretón de manos.

Eso fue muy extraño.

Pero bueno.

Nuevas extremidades con que acostumbrarse.

Solo por ahora.

-"Ahora porque no me devuelves mi cinturón y podemos continuar el viaje", dije yo ya calmado.

-"No, claro que no"; decia Daring Doo como se colocaba ella misma el cinturón, "No te devolveré este cinturón, por ahora, ahora síganme que aun falta un largo camino para salir de esta jungla"; dijo ella como tomo la delantera.

-"Ok"; dije yo algo irritado.

En serio sin mis armas en el exterior me hacen sentir tan…..

Indefenso.

Oh, pero hay algo que admitir que esta bien.

-"Ese pantalón si que hace resaltar tu trasero Daring", dije yo otra vez calmado como le seguía de cerca.

Con Trixie a mi lado.

Ella solo se cubrió mejor con su cola el trasero y siguió en silencio por la selva.

Y juro que pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco por lo que dije.

-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **8 horas de una intensa caminata después**

 **Ya al parecer anocheciendo.**

En el camino me hablaron un poco mas sobre este mundo, de donde estabamos en general, de que estabamos al sur de su país llamado Equestria al sur de unos terrenos conocidos como Badlands, una zona muy peligrosa según ella me cuenta y que cruzando el desierto conocido como Badlands se llega al pueblo mas cercano que es Dodge City.

Tambien me dijo que en este mundo las guerras no habia existido en mas de un milenio.

Si.

Mas de un milenio.

Al principio cuando me lo dijo, estuve escéptico, pero al ver como reaccionaron esos ponys que en teoría deberían ser unos matones.

La muerte por asesinatos prácticamente no existe en este país.

Mira pues, un sitio hermoso para vivir.

Sin guerras, ni violencia.

Si que es todo un paraíso.

Y bueno de ahí me hablo sobre las 2 princesas.

Sobre que podían mover el sol y la luna.

Pero en vez de criticarlas o decir que eso era una estupidez decidí creerles porque en fin.

Una maldita civilización antigua de hace cientos o quizás miles de años de este mundo construyo un aparato de telentransporte antes que siquiera supieran como construir trenes o naves espaciales.

Asi que si me dicen que 2 ponys con alas y cuernos llamados alicornios mueven el sol y la luna sin siquiera tener aparatos de alta tecnología o hasta ven que el barco a vapor es su mayor invento no magico hasta ahora.

Pues tendre que creerlo.

Y ahora que lo veo, tiene sentido porque quería convertirse en alicornio esta tal Trixie, quería la atención y la admiración de la gente, como todo artista normal querría.

Y como su reputación fue arruinada por una tal Twilight Sparkle, bueno según me cuenta Trixie, no se si me exagero su historia con ella o no, ella quería regresar de una forma muy vistosa y extravagante.

Y que forma mas vistosa y extravagante hay.

Que aparecer como una alicornio cuando quedan tan pocas en este mundo.

-"Por fin ya era hora", dijo Trixie algo cansada.

Porque despues de un buen rato hayamos un camino.

Bueno, un camino de tierra lo suficientemente ancho como para que pase sin problemas un camión.

-"Y aun esta aquí mi carroza, eso es aun mejor", dijo Trixie toda feliz como corria al otro lado del camino hacia una curiosa carroza de madera con tonalidades azules y violetas.

-"Bien, aquí estamos, este camino lleva a un pueblo al norte de aquí con una estación del tren, pero vamos al sur, donde esta mi casa donde nos quedaremos ahí hasta…..", decia Daring Doo pero fue interrumpida por Trixie.

-"Oh no, claro que no, vamos a Canterlot para que me den el titulo de princesa y presumir sobre mi ascenso a alicornio y sobre mi amado semental a Twilight Sparkle", dijo Trixie como me apuntaba con una pezuña.

Ok.

Ahora no se si me quería en serio o me quería como un adorno.

Ahora estoy algo confundido.

-"Escucha, no puedes aparecerte asi como asi, ademas, que les diras cuando te pregunten como te convertiste en alicornio, ¿acaso les diras la verdad?, ¿que te comiste carne de un monstruo de otro planeta para que solo te diera alas?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá una menera cursi de como me converti en alicornio, por ahora, vamos Victor, vamos a descansar a mi carroza y de paso…."; decia ella como se me quedaba mirando, "….probamos tu nuevo cuerpo, no crees"; dijo esta vez en un tono coqueto.

Uy si.

Aunque sera raro hacerlo en este nuevo cuerpo pero…..

Espera un segundo.

Espera un maldito segundo.

-"Daring Doo"; dije yo todo sonriente.

Ella puso sus orejas detrás de su cabeza.

Oh si, ella sabe que le voy a decir.

-"Que pasa?", preguntaba ella tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-"Ni creas que se me olvido nuestro trato, que haríamos un trio si las ayudaba a regresar a su mundo, asi que, estan en su mundo ahora, asi que sabes lo que significa"; dije todo sonriente.

-"Eh….."; decia ella ya nerviosa.

-"Que disfruten su noche", decia ella como salio disparada al cielo pero Trixie la atrapo con su magia cuando solo estaba ella a unos 20 mts.

Guao.

20 mts en solo 4 segundos, eso si que es rapidez.

-"Oye yo cumpli mi parte del trato, es hora de que cumplas la tuya"; dije yo con una gran sonrisa como Trixie la traía con su agarre telekinetico hacia el suelo.

Ella solo trago saliva toda nerviosa.

-"Esta bien lo hare", decia enojada y toda sonrojada.

-"Bien Trixie, llévala a tu carroza, que esta noche será una que ella nunca olvidara"; dije todo animado.

Y Trixie se la llevo a su carroza, dejando sus mochilas y las armas afuera.

Bueno, no hay ladrones aquí, si los hubiera esta carroza no se hubiera mantenido aquí en primer lugar.

-"Preparate Daring Doo que se que te gustara"; dije yo como entraba dentro de la algo estrecha carroza que no fue echa para mas de 2 ponys.

-"No se que me perturba mas, de que en serio lo vaya hacer contigo o que me podria gustar", dijo Daring Doo toda sonrojada como Trixie ya le habia quitado toda su ropa con su magia.

-..-.-.-..-…-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Daring Doo**

 **(Una noche de sexo y gritos ensordecedores por fuertes orgasmos despues)**

Acabo de despertar despues de la noche que tuvimos.

Bien, sucedió lo segundo.

Me gusto, pero mucho, mucho.

Aunque no fue mi primera vez.

La primera vez fue con un semental en una expedición.

Y duro apenas que?

3 minutos.

Y con suerte pude llegar al orgasmo esa vez.

Pero esta vez.

Ademas que duro mucho mas y termine mas de 1 vez.

No lo voy a admitir directamente a el.

Pero en serio el si sabe como satisfacer a una yegua.

Y el fue muy suave y tierno en la cama.

Que tal contraste a comparación con su personalidad.

Pero la verdad es esta.

Creo que voy a volar al raz del suelo, porque dudo que pueda caminar bien despues de esto.

(Bostezo)

-"Guao esa noche si que fue genial"; dijo Victor como se quería levantar pero….

-"Ni que lo digas", decia Trixie aun sin abrir los ojos como ella aun estaba encima de Victor.

-"Eh te podrias levantar Trixie, que quiero irme afuera a orinar"; decia Victor.

-"No, por favor solo unos minutos mas", decia Trixie como abrazaba a Victor.

-"Trixieee", decia Victor algo impaciente.

-"Oh, esta bien", decia ella algo decepcionada como se quitaba de encima.

Las sabanas en donde estábamos estan todas empapadas con nuestros fluidos.

Y ya se habia vuelto pegajoso al tacto.

Victor salio justo despues de Trixie se quito de encima de el.

Trixie estiro las patas delanteras y se fue tambien volando al raz del suelo.

Parece que no soy la única que cree que no podrá caminar bien despues de lo de anoche.

Pero en fin.

Yo tambien quiero salir afuera y estirarme.

Y a la vez pensar en un modo de llevarlos a mi casa y evitar que nadie mas los vea.

.-..-.-.-.-….-.-..-.

 **Victor.**

 **5 minutos despues.**

 **A unos metros de la carroza**

Bien, esa fue la mejor noche de todas.

Bien.

Aunque.

Ahora que lo pienso.

Este es un nuevo planeta.

Donde si lo que me decia Trixie durante el sexo es cierto.

De que yo como semental le atrae aun mas.

Aunque es obvio porque ella nacio como una pony, ella ahora me vea mas atractivo con esta forma de pony.

Mas bien fue algo raro que me hallara atractivo como humano pero en fin.

Eso puede significar una cosa.

Mientras sonreía con malicia, pensé en esto.

Aquí podria conquistar a tantas yeguas como quiera.

Asi que.

Cuidado Equestria una versión de Charlie Sheen versión pony apareció listo para conquistar mujeres.

Bueno en este caso yeguas.

Oh si, puede que estar en este mundo no sea tan malo.

Aunque…..

(Ya de vuelta a lado de la carroza con Trixie y Daring)

-"Y te digo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya a Canterlot a presumir de mi ascenso a alicornio!", le gritaba Trixie a Daring Doo

-"Y yo te digo que es mejor que nos ocultemos un tiempo en mi casa y planear mejor como decirle a todos sobre tu condición!", grito Daring Doo.

Entonces las 2 me miraron y vinieron hacia mi.

-"Haber querido dile a esta exploradora que deberíamos ir de inmediato a Canterlot", dijo Trixie.

-"Escucha a pesar de que me pese admitirlo tu eres listo, dile que mejor debemos planear como aproximarnos a la población civil"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Y bien que dices"; ambas dijeron eso a la vez.

Esto es justo lo que quería hablar con ellas.

-"Nos vamos a Canterlot, quiero hablar con las todas poderosas princesas y ver si me pueden enviar a casa, o al menos ayudarme a enviar un mensaje a casa para informar a todos sobre los orbes"; dije yo.

-"Lo ves Victor me apoya en ir a….", decia Trixie pero recién analizo bien lo que dije, "Como que querer ir a casa, acaso no quieres quedarte aquí, conmigo"; decia ella toda triste ahora.

Oh mierda.

Chica triste.

Bueno, pony triste.

Ahora que hago.

Que hago…

-"Eh, recuerda que dije que tambien si no pueden enviarme a casa, al menos poder enviar una carta o algo a mis perros y contarle sobre mis hallazgos", dije yo algo nervioso.

-"Oh, esta bien", dijo ella ahora menos triste.

-"Pero que hay de Trixie, no podemos dejar que la vean como una alicornio"; decia Daring Doo.

-"Sabes que podemos hacer?", dije yo como tomaba el gorro de mago de Trixie y se lo ponía para que le cubriera el cuerno, "Listo ahora solo es una pegaso, problema resuelto, ahora vamos", dije yo como fui caminando al lado de la carroza y ponía nuestras cosas dentro de este.

-"Ves, en eso concordamos, en lo listo que es, ni siquiera tuvimos que inventarnos una historia cursi hasta ahora", dijo Trixie como me besaba en la mejilla.

-"Nah, es algo simple la verdad"; dije yo.

-"Pero si no se han olvidado, estamos a 2 dias de camino para llegar a Dodge City si vamos caminando por la carretera, y con nada de agua o comida no duraremos nada", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Pero tengo algo de agua y comida, ten", dijo Trixie como sacaba desde dentro de su carroza con su magia unas botellas de vidrio con agua en ellos.

-"Aunque si esas son las ultimas"; decia ella como se la tomaba entera la botella.

Al igual que yo tambien me la tome entera.

Joder recién me di cuenta de la enorme sed que tenia.

-"Aunque podríamos ir volando", sugirió Trixie.

-"Eh yo no tengo alas, recuerdas"; le dije a Trixie.

-"No te preocupes Victor yo tengo la solución esta vez", dijo como se quitaba un poco el gorro de mago y cargaba su cuerno de magia.

Y lanzaba un hechizo a su carroza.

Y algo curioso paso.

La carroza empezó como a flotar un poco suspendido en el aire.

-"Solo tenemos que ponernos los arneses que mayormente uso yo para jalar de mi carroza y asi poder volar a toda velocidad hacia Dodge City, y no digo Canterlot porque el hechizo no dura tanto, y solo nos llevara unas horas en llegar haya volando", dijo Trixie toda orgullosa.

Y debería.

Esto si que es algo ingenioso.

-"Y como conoces ese hechizo?", pregunte yo.

-"Es uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendi, hacer tan ligero como una pluma los objetos grandes, porque como crees que puedo arrastrar yo sola mi carroza cuando viajo", dijo Trixie.

-"Esta bien"; dijo algo irritada Daring Doo porque no le hacíamos caso.

-"Victor sube y disfruta del viaje y de la vista", dijo Trixie como me hacia un guiño mientras levantaba su cola dejándome apreciar su trasero.

Daring doo no dijo nada, ni expreso enojo ante lo que dijo Trixie.

Oh…

Ah ella tampoco le importa mostrarme su trasero.

Si que sera un gran viaje, pensé como sonreía.

Me subi a la carroza y no se sentia diferente al tacto, era tan extraño.

Entonces Trixie y Daring Doo se pusieron los arneses para jalar de la carroza y una vez se lo pusieron, despegaron.

Fue un ascenso suave eso si.

Llegamos a unos 400 metros del suelo.

Pero eso si, a pesar de que tengo una vista increíble del paisaje selvático a mis costados y de un par de traseros adelante.

Me mantuve sujeto con fuerza a la carroza mientras temblaba de miedo.

Si, le tengo algo de miedo a las alturas.

Y estar precisamente en algo hecho de madera mientras se esta a cientos de metros del suelo volando rápido.

No me da mucha confianza.

Solo concéntrate y míralas solo a ellas.

No mires al suelo, no mires al suelo, no mires al suelo.

Solo mira esos traseros…

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Daring Doo**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Oye, no te cansas de provocar a Victor?", preguntaba yo, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que solo me escuchara Trixie y no Victor.

-"No, claro que no"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como volaba con la cola a un lado dejando su trasero a la vista.

-"En fin, en serio quieres ir a Canterlot no?", pregunte yo queriendo cambiar de tema.

-"Claro que si, quiero que me reconozcan como la gran maga que soy y que me nombren princesa de la magia", dijo ella toda ególatra y con una gran sonrisa.

-"Vale, pero acaso no olvidas que posiblemente ya estes embarazada, y que criaras muy pronto los hijos de Victor", dije yo.

Ella ahora dejo de sonreir y se quedó pensativa un rato.

-"Con el a mi lado será fácil criarlos, además yo confio en el después de todo, porque en si, el nos trajo a casa o no"; lo dijo ella en un tono normal.

Mas calmada.

Yo me quede cayada ante lo que dijo.

Es verdad el nos trajo a casa.

Pero es un loco.

Y asesino.

No debería estar aquí.

Pero lo esta y talvez va a vivir aquí.

Y el ha demostrado que pese a todo el no es tan malo.

Pero aun asi esta ese factor que me tiene preocupada y que podrias causar un gran caos en este mundo y que el pueda desencadenar.

El factor humano.

.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **6 horas despues.**

 **En las afueras de Dodge City**

 **Mas del medio dia.**

Bien.

Fue un duro y largo viaje.

Y bueno si lo senti menos como me "relaje" a mi manera.

Pero en fin, estábamos en tierra ya.

Uff, si que fue duro pero lo hicimos.

-"Bien, llegamos a la ciudad, ahora que?", pregunte yo como las chicas vinieron hacia mi que aun seguía en la carroza.

-"Bueno, podemos ir a comprar comida, agua y talvez unos boletos a Canterlot porque estoy algo cansada de volar te seré sincera", dijo Trixie como se sobaba sus alas.

Bueno, en si ella apenas volaba haya en mi planeta, asi que no esta acostumbrada a volar largas distancias.

-"Y con que dinero genio?", dijo Daring Doo, "Precisamente no tengo ningún Bit conmigo y por lo que pude notar en tu carroza tu estas quebrada", dijo ella.

-"Pero aun tenemos lo que trajimos del mundo humano verdad?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Nop, lo bajamos junto con el agua y comida en el camino haya en la frontera recuerdan?", les dije yo.

-"Maldicion!", grito Trixie.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunto Daring doo, "Acaso tenemos que ir y mendigar por comida y agua?", pregunto irritada ella.

 **(Se me prende un foco)**

-"Yo puedo ir a pedir comida y agua, y hasta talvez un lugar mas comodo para alojarnos, y antes que digas algo Trixie, tu carreta era demasiado angosta para los 3", dije yo.

-"Y como lo haras?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"No se preocupen yo me las ingeniare, y no, no voy a robarles"; dije yo mientras miraba a Daring Doo.

Que ya me estaba mirando mal.

-"Ok, pero no esperes que te defendamos cuando te atrapen robando", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Tranquila esperen aquí adentro de la carroza descansen un poco hasta que vuelva", dije yo como tomaba una sabana limpia de Trixie y me envolvía para que no me vieran las cicatrices.

Porque eso si, las cicatrices llaman mucho la atención.

-"Esta bien, una siesta me vendría bien…", dijo Trixie pero luego su estomago sono, "…pero date prisa que empiezo a tener hambre"; dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Oh se ve adorable como se sonroja.

-"Bien, desenme suerte", dije yo como me dirigía al pueblo, sin mis armas obviamente.

-"No la malogres!", grito Daring Doo.

-"Obvio!", le grite.

Ok, pegaso de poca fe.

Haber si hay yeguas lindas dispuestas a ayudar a este semental.

Eso es, ármate de confianza.

Que la ciudad es tuya.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ya en Dodge city.**

Estoy tapando parte de mi cara con la sabana pero debajo de esta estaba haciendo una gran sonrisa

Mmm, me gusta. (Inserte cara de pervertido aquí)

Hasta ahora entre, y ya conte a 45 yeguas caminando por aquí.

Y solo unos 8 sementales.

Y bueno habia unos 12 potrillos y potrancas corriendo por ahí.

Pero esos no importan.

Las yeguas dije.

Ahora, haber ahora donde puede haber una tienda con una yegua atendiendo.

O minimo un motel con una yegua como la dueña….

Aja.

De Salty Motel.

Nombre perfecto para un hotel de un desierto.

(Entro por esas puertas giratorias típicas del viejo oeste)

Y el lobby de este motel es modesto lo admito.

Todo esta hecho de madera.

Y con algunas pinturas de arboles de cerezos alrededor.

Y un tapiz rojo justo en recepción.

Que era atendido por una yegua joven al parecer.

De cabello azul y pelaje amarillo.

Era bonita debo de admitir.

-"Hola compañero, bienvenido al Motel de Salty, me llaman Salty, como te puedo ayudar", dijo toda alegre y energética la yegua.

Bueno, aquí va.

Me quito la sabana de la cara y muestro mi rostro, las únicas 2 partes de mi cuerpo que no tienen cicatrices…. Grandes.

-"Buenas tardes hermosa yegua", dije yo como le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella se sonrojo un poquito ante eso.

Cool.

Funciona.

-"Y quisiera saber cuanto cuesta la noche en este pintoresco lugar", dije yo intento sonar cautivador.

La yegua se sonrojo un poco mas.

-"Eh, bueno, cuesta al menos…20, no 10 bits la noche"; dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-"Y...", decia yo como me acercaba mas al mostrador, "Y si quiero quedarme aquí pero no tengo ningun bit encima eh?", dije yo tratando de sonar seductor.

Y por como veo como su cara de solo estar levemente sonrojada al estar toda roja como cual tomate.

Al parecer funciona y soy un galan.

O los sementales aquí no saben coquetear bien, oh en serio ella esta muy desesperada por atención.

-"Eh bueno, quizás pueda dejarlo alojarse conmigo esta noche a cambio de…", dijo ella toda sonrojada, pero se detuvo porque ella no podía pronunciarlo por el nerviosismo.

Pero yo sabia que quería.

Me acerque a ella y le dije al oído en forma de susurro.

-"De tener sexo salvaje quizás?".

Ella me miro toda sonrojada y entonces me beso y….

 **(Escena censurada gracias a los haters que me delataron mi primer fanfic clop)**

-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **40 min despues.**

-"Gracias señorita, nos vemos mas tarde junto a otras 2 yeguas para pasar aquí la noche"; decia yo como salia de su cuarto.

-"No hay….problema", decia ella toda cansada mientras estaba en su cama con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y extasis en la boca.

Genial, esto es demasiado fácil.

Aunque es genial, ella creyó que mis cicatrices son señal de que soy un explorador y eh tenido miles de aventuras.

En lo que teorías es cierto.

Si eh tenido miles de aventuras…

Tratando de seguir con vida.

Pero bueno, un lugar donde alojarnos esta hecho.

Solo falta….

Una tienda con comida y agua.

(Saliendo del motel)

Oh que casualidad al frente hay una tienda.

Y la atiende otra yegua.

Esta vez salgo sin mi sabana para cubrirme.

Muchos en la calle se me quedan mirando.

Los pequeños me miran con curiosidad.

Los sementales con asombro y hasta con envidia

Y las yeguas bueno….

Algunas me hacen señas para que vaya con ellas o solo me saludan mientras me miraban con ojos lujuriosos.

Pero la yegua de la tienda me miraba algo nerviosa.

Era otra pony tierra.

Tenia el pelaje naranja y su pelo era largo y de color rojo.

-"Eh…..hola…..extraño", decia ella algo nerviosa mientras se acariciaba el pelo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Guao, tan impresionante me veo?

Bueno, soy un poco mas alto que muchos de los sementales aca, y pese a mis cicatrices tengo aun mas músculos, y bueno estoy desnudo y pueden verme…..

Ya saben.

-"Hola hermosa yegua, soy un simple viajero que necesita agua y comida para sus amigas y debo ser honesto, no tengo dinero, pero talvez podamos resolver esto de otra forma"; le digo yo mientras le guiño un ojo.

Ella se sonroja enormemente.

-"O sea…", ella me miraba a mi, y luego hacia ya saben que.

-"Si estoy dispuesto a tener sexo a cambio de comida y agua, usted me entiende", dije yo toda casual.

Y no hay que ser adivino lo que paso despues.

Ella se lanzo a mi, nos besamos, fuimos a la parte trasera de la tienda y…

 **(Escena censurada)**

 **-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-**

 **1 hora despues.**

Guao, si que esta era una golosa.

No me dejo ir en buen rato.

Pero bueno, ella aun en el suelo detrás de la tienda media dormida por lo que hicimos.

Me dijo que podía tomar toda el agua y comida que quiera.

Y yo acepte con gusto.

Bueno, comida y agua.

Listo.

Me amarro con dificultad una mochila improvisada con botellas de vidrio con agua y algunas frutas ya que aun no se como usar los cascos

Pero mientras estaba saliendo 3 yeguas se cruzaron en mi camino.

Con miradas que eran solo de lujuria, y ni siquiera me miraban directo a mis ojos.

Guao, asi que asi sienten las mujeres cuando no les miramos a la cara?

Se siente algo extraño estar en el otro lado.

-"Hola guapo, somos amigas de Salty y nos conto que te dio algo a cambio de algunas cosas, como decirlo…", decia una de ellas.

Pero otra le corto y le dijo.

-"Te estas tardando mucho Miss, lo que mi amiga quiere decir es que somos del bar local y te daremos nuestra mas fuerte cidra a cambio de poder tener sexo contigo", decia su amiga como se puso realmente cerca de mi mientras balanceaba un pequeño barril con un pequeño caño en su espalda.

Bueno…

No puedo detener lo que empecé.

-"Ok, acep…", no pude terminar de hablar como las 3 yeguas me tomaron y me sacaron de la tienda y me llevaron atrás de esta para tener sexo con ellas.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otra hora despues.**

Guao.

-"Que gran dia esta resultando hoy", dije todo sonriente mientras dejaba a 3 yeguas totalmente satisfechas y salia del pueblo discretamente.

Y esta vez me voy discretamente porque ya me esta doliendo haya abajo.

Ademas que ya estoy bien cansado.

Guao 5 yeguas en un dia.

Cool.

(Ya en la carroza de Trixie)

Toco la puerta para anunciar que regrese.

-"Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza"; decia yo como seguía tocando la puerta.

Y fui recibido por una somnolienta Trixie.

-"Oh que bien regresaste", ella dijo algo cansada como salio a darme un abrazo.

Aunque senti como ella me olfateaba.

Y entonces me dio una bofetada en la cara y si que dolio.

-"Auhh eso porque fue?", pregunte como me sobaba la cara.

-"Guao, hasta que le das un golpe a el"; decia Daring Doo toda sonriente como salia de la carroza tambien y se estiraba un poco tambien como salio afuera.

Se estiran como los perros asi con las patas delanteras extendidas y levantando el trasero al aire.

-"Estas cubierto con el olor de fluidos vaginales de otras yeguas"; decia Trixie toda enojada.

Bueno, algunas de ellas si que chorreaban un monton de liquido vaginal cuando hacíamos el juego previo.

-"Oh, eso"; decia yo algo avergonzado.

-"Guao, asi que tu gran plan era técnicamente prostituirte"; decia Daring Doo como se reia un poco al final.

-"Se supone que eres mi semental, ya no tienes que acostarte con otras mas que yo y talves otras que yo autorice"; decia Trixie toda irritada.

Espera QUE!

-"Guao, suena como si estuviéramos casados", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Es que eso quería decirte, cuando lleguemos a Canterlot y me den el titulo de princesa, nos casaremos", dijo Trixie toda sonrojada mientras aun me miraba con enfado.

ESPERA UN SEGUNDO….

QUEE!

Ok, me agrada mucho, y pienso que es linda y adorable aun cuando se enoja.

Solo miren esa cara.

Jeje.

Es linda la verdad.

Pero….

Ahi no se.

Tengo que pensarlo un poco.

Pero primero tengo que salirme del griterío.

-"Escucha solo era sexo a cambio de cosas, y aunque me duele admitirlo si me estaba prostituyendo", decia algo avergonzado.

-"Ok, mientras solo hayas echo porque tenias que, y no porque querias"; dijo ella algo mas calmada.

Bueno tambien quería hacerlo eso lo admito.

Pero no se lo voy a decir.

-"Pero en fin, tomen, tengo fruta y agua para almorzar y un poco de cidra tambien", dije yo.

Ellas asintieron y empezamos a comer y beber.

La cidra estaba rica, pero no era tan fuerte como el vodka, que probe una vez por cierto, pero si era mas rica que una cerveza.

Bebimos charlamos un rato, se burlaron un rato de los desesperadas que estaban esas yeguas para querer tener sexo conmigo.

Bueno eso si me dolio un poco.

Pero en fin solo era una plática animada y tranquila.

Nunca tuvimos algo asi de vuelta en la tierra, porque si no era yo explicándoles sobre como funcionaban las armas, era yo explicándoles como funcionaba las cosas y los tipos de zombis y como defenderse de ellos.

Casi ni sabia nada sobre ellas.

Mas bien durante esta charla pude saber que esta tal Daring Doo era una escritora tambien.

Y que escribia las aventuras que ella vivía y las publicaba luego.

Bueno, una mezcla de Lara Croft y Nathan Drake en forma de una yegua pegaso de otro mundo.

Era interesante la verdad.

Pero en fin, charlamos por buen rato y vimos que ya se hacia de noche.

Y esta vez pese a que estaba bien cansado por el sexo.

Decidi jalar de la carroza hasta el pueblo.

Ya de noche apenas habia ponys por ahí.

Pero en fin ya en el Motel.

Y aprovechando tome y me puse mi cinturón con mi pistola y cuchillo, solo por si acaso.

Salty estaba ahí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro apenas me vio, ademas había otras 2 clientes ahi mientras firmaban la hoja de registro para pues, registrarse en el motel.

Dahh.

Una era una yegua unicornio de color celeste verdoso, y su cabello y su cola era de color celeste y blanco y tenia una Lyra en cada lado de su trasero.

Oh si, tambien me hablaron sobre el significado de esas marcas, como que solo aparecen cuando descubren su talento especial.

Me parece algo genial la verdad.

Saber en que eres bueno y trabajar en ello, no saben la suerte que tienen estos ponys.

Porque muchos humanos no saben si quiera en que son buenos hasta que pues, ya es muy tarde y ya no pueden cambiar sus vidas.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema.

La otra yegua era una pony tierra de color crema, con pelo y cola de color azul y rosa, con una cutie mark que son 3 caramelos azules.

Muy curioso la verdad.

-"Hola Victor", decia Salty toda alegre como me miraba, oh si, durante el sexo le dije solo mi nombre, que le resulto muy exótico para ella.

-"Y hola amigas de Victor", decia ella nada alegre y sin sonreir.

-"Si que es una cálida bienvenida", decía Daring Doo.

Trixie solo le saco la lengua.

-"Me podrias dar una habitacion como prometistes?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro Victor, con mucho gusto", decia ella otra vez sonriendo mientras me miraba a mi y al ir por las llaves en el mostrador detrás suyo.

Ella balanceaba sus caderas y quitaba su cola para que le viera mejor el trasero.

Bien, ella quiere de nuevo eso no cabe duda.

-"Exhibicionista"; decia en voz baja Daring Doo.

Trixie solo la miraba enojada.

Las otras 2 yeguas ni caso nos hacían porque mas se ocupaban en su conversación.

-"Aquí tienes Victor, tu habitacion es en la segunda planta, la puerta Nº2", decia ella como me daba las llaves, pero entonces se acerco a mi y me susurro, "Dejare mi puerta abierta por si quieres hacerlo otra vez", dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-"Ok, Salty, tomen chicas, vayan al cuarto yo ahora las alcanzo", decia yo.

-"Ok, pero es mejor que lo hagas muy bien, asegúrate de hacerlo muy bien para que el desayuno nos salga gratis"; dijo Daring Doo medio burlándose de mi.

-"Vale graciosita, ve al cuarto", dije yo.

Trixie la siguió pero sin dejar de mirar con enojo a Salty.

Ahora estaba aquí en el lobby junto a las 2 recien llegadas y a Salty que…

Ella estaba en la puerta de su cuarto mirándome con ojos lujuriosos mientras me hacia señas para que la siguiera.

Ok, yo no mas asentí a eso.

-"Oye en serio no quieres recapacitar sobre el viaje, ya te digo que es una perdida de tiempo", decia la yegua de color crema a la unicornio.

-"No reuní bits en vano durante varios meses tocando en fiestas y pequeños conciertos para poder pagar los boletos y el equipo para hacer el viaje, y por ultima vez, no es una perdida de tiempo Bon Bon", decia ella algo enojada mientras miraba a esta pony tierra llamada Bon Bon.

-"Pero porque no puedes ser como otras yeguas normales, reunir dinero para otras cosas, y no se conocer a un semental por ahí o yegua….", decia Bon Bon.

-"Ya te dije que ese beso en mi cumpleaños con Berry Punch fue accidental, ademas ella me beso", decia la unicornio toda sonrojada.

-"Pero muy bien que lo disfrutas", decia algo enojada Bon Bon.

-"Eso no es cierto", dijo la unicornio toda avergonzada.

Y saben que, me llama la atención esta conversación.

Bueno, tambien y el hecho de que la unicornio podria ser bisexual y esta en duda sobre su sexualidad y que talvez podria convencerla de hacerlo junto con Salty haya en su cuarto.

-"Eh señoritas no es mi intención meterme en su conversación, pero me podrían decir porque estan discutiendo y asi resolver su discusión y evitar que 2 hermosas yeguas como ustedes sigan peleando"; decia yo todo educado.

Bon Bon me miro y se sonrojo de inmediato, Lyra solo me miro.

-"Bueno señor, solo le estaba diciendo a mi amiga que el viaje para encontrar a los Nati Ilumi que estaban relacionados con los seres humanos, no era una pérdida de tiempo, ni dinero", dijo Lyra.

Espera un segundo.

Ella conoce sobre los humanos?

-"Y yo…le decia a mi amiga que….no era una buena idea"; decia Bon Bon toda sonrojada mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-"Y yo te dijo que esa civilizacion pudo entrar en contacto con los humanos, lo se, estoy segura", dijo la unicornio.

-"Vamos Lyra, los humanos solo seres mitológicos, no existen", decia Bon Bon como se enfoco en su amiga.

Ok, esto es raro viniendo de unos ponys multicolores que digan que los humanos somos seres mitológicos.

-"Bien señorita, tiene pruebas sobre la existencia de los humanos?", pregunte todo curioso.

-"Me puede llamar Lyra, y las únicas pruebas que tengo son unas fotos de unas ruinas que me dio mi padre antes de….morir"; dijo Lyra sonando triste esa ultima parte.

-"Lamento escuchar eso, pero me permitiría ver esas fotos", dije yo.

-"Seguro", decia Lyra como uso su magia para sacar de su mochila que tenia en el suelo unas fotos.

Y en efecto erarn imágenes en blanco y negro de ruinas cubiertas por musgos y que en ella se apreciaba a humanos con lanzas y arcos y cerca de ellos ponys.

-"Increíble no, mi padre dijo que los humanos y ponys convivían juntos en este planeta, y yo voy a demostrar que eso es cierto", dijo ella mirando las fotos tambien.

Haber.

Soy brutalmente honesto.

Parcialmente honesto.

O le sigo la corriente.

mmmm….

Lo segundo.

-"Lamento desilusionarte Lyra, pero los humanos jamas convivieron junto a los ponys en este planeta", dije yo.

-"Ves te lo dije son una invención, una fabula", decia Bon Bon.

-"Hey no eh terminado, dije que nunca han convivido juntos, pero eso si, si existen los humanos, y no son nativos de este mundo, mas bien, los humanos al venir a este mundo se transforman en ponys y los ponys en ir a su mundo se transforman en humanos, por eso nunca podrás hallar esqueletos de humanos, porque ellos no pueden quedarse en su forma humana en este mundo", dije yo.

Bon Bon solo me mira incrédulo.

Y Lyra en ves de estar decepcionada o triste porque nunca hallara restos humanos en este planeta.

Estaba ella toda sonriente.

-"Por fin otro creyente", dijo Lyra toda feliz como me abrazaba.

-"Oye en serio crees en esa cosa de los humanos", dijo Bon Bon algo decepcionada.

-"Saben porque lo creo", dije yo.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-"Porque yo vengo del templo perdido de los Nati Ilumi donde habia un orbe que te podía llevar a ese mundo y en ese mundo habia un orbe que te podía traer de vuelta, y digo habia el orbe, porque lamentablemente el orbe esta destruido"; dije yo.

Bueno, no eh visto que la destruyeron pero.

No se si creerles o no.

Pero bueno.

-"Ahhh!", grito de alegria Lyra, "Es tan genial eso y algo triste porque ese orbe este destruido y jamas podamos ver a los humanos pero en fin, estoy feliz que mi padre tenia razón, si convivíamos con los humanos, aun si estos no estaban en su verdadera forma para estar a nuestro lado"; dijo ella toda alegre.

-"Y eso no es todo"; dije yo.

No se si esto es correcto o no.

Pero bueno.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Lyra que ya tenia una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-"Yo soy un humano que vengo de ese mundo y aquí tengo la prueba", dije yo como saque mi pistola de mi cinturón, con cuidado y con el seguro puesto obviamente.

-"Que es eso", decia toda curiosa como lo sujeto con su magia.

-"Eso es un arma humana, y cuidado con eso por favor", dije yo como lo agarraba de nuevo y me lo ponía en mi cinturón".

-"Y porque llevas un arma?", pregunto Bon Bon ahora muy curiosa.

-"Porque en mi mundo no sabia que iba a encontrar del otro lado, asi que era mejor estar preparados para todo", dije yo.

Eso si era cierto, aunque la parte de venir a este mundo no.

-"Guao, y nos podrias contar mas de tu mundo señor humano", decia Lyra como no me dejaba de mirar toda alegre y fascinada.

-"Si, porque me gustaría saber como te hiciste todas esas cicatrices y mucho mas"; decia ahora algo mas seria esta Bon Bon.

-"Bueno, yo soy un guerrero y estas son heridas en batallas", dije yo.

-"Pero tu cutie mark lleva la imagen de una casa, esa arma que nos enseñaste y una herramienta extraña"; dijo Bon Bon.

-"Soy un guerrero que esta dispuesto a defender su hogar y ser totalmente autosuficiente y ser muy bueno reparando cosas", dije yo.

Eso si era cierto.

-"Guao, tan noble son su raza", decia Lyra toda fascinada.

-"Bueno, algunos lo somos, porque si todos los fuéramos, no tendríamos armas, obviamente hay algunos salvajes por ahí"; dije yo.

-"Es increible, cuéntame mas"; decia Lyra toda fascinada.

-"Talvez podamos hablar de esto despues de hacer algo mas linda", dije yo como trataba de evitar este interrogatorio.

Porque estoy seguro que…..

-"Como que salvajes, acaso hay barbaros en tu mundo?", pregunto BON BON aun seria.

-"Si lamentablemente", dije yo.

-"Pero a caso no quieres saber lo que seria acostarse con un ser de otro mundo y conocer que tipo de posiciones conoce"; dije yo en el oído a Lyra.

Lyra se sonrojo como un tomate ante la idea.

Y yo definitivamente quería escapar a su interrogatorio de Bon Bon.

-"Oye Bon Bon quieres pruebas que no me atrae las yeguas, mira esto", dijo Lyra como me beso en la boca.

Guao besa de manera muy torpe.

Pero no importa.

-"Oh y el me ve atractiva pese a ser de otra especie, y quiere tener sexo conmigo", dijo ella.

Bon Bon solo estaba asombrada ante eso.

Y me miraba como si fuera un criminal.

-"No lo se Lyra, estas seguro que en serio el quiero hacerlo contigo?", pregunto Bon Bon toda dudosa.

Demonios.

Bien, quieres pruebas, te dare pruebas.

Y testigos, necesito testigos para esto.

-"Síganme al cuarto de la dueña del motel, para asi poder hacer un trio, o un cuarteto si te nos quieres unir Bon Bon", dije yo como le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella se sonroja y se empiece a masticar un poco la pezuña izquierda.

-"Mmm, esta bien, y aunque no quiera admitirlo si eres muy atractivo en tu forma pony para ser de otro mundo"; dijo Bon Bon.

Lyra sonrio y ambas fuimos al cuarto de Salty.

Donde ella ya esperaba impaciente en la cama.

Y a ella no le importo que trajera compañía.

Oh si.

Contandor de yeguas con las que me acosté hoy sube a 7.

Salty no cuenta.

Porque ya me acosté con ella.

Y despues del sexo ya se me ideara una manera de como evadir sus preguntas de Bon Bon.

Y es extraño ella me miraba como las demás yeguas, entonces una vez mencione que era de otro mundo y tenia un arma ella me empezó a interrogar un poco con una cara toda seria.

Como si ella fuera una policia o algo asi.

Pero bueno, mañana ya es un nuevo dia.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **UN gran capitulo tenemos hoy señores.**

 **Un muy buen capitulo.**

 **-"Si que si, ahora Victor es todo un casanova", decia Discord ahí todo sonriente.**

 **-"Me parece que estan muy desesperadas por sexo esas yeguas", decia Seras.**

 **-"Mira quien dice, la que no se aguanto las ganas de fornicar y se la chupo a su novio en pleno restaurante", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Bueno, es que casi mil años sin hacerlo con nadie mas que con un simple consolador me han dejado muy necesitada"; decia Seras algo avergonzada.**

 **-"Ahí si tu como no", decia Discord.**

 **-"Chicos en fin que les parecio el capitulo", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Eh me gusto no mas, ahora si nos muestras que es algo loquito Victor, me gusta", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Y a mi me gusto que solo le pasaba cosas buenas esta vez"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Aunque hay algo que ambos queríamos", dijo Discord.**

 **-"En efecto", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Porque demonios te saltaste las BadLands, ahí habia monstruos para grandes batallas", dijeron los 2 a la vez.**

 **-"Porque a comparación de lo que viene, una batalla con unos gusanos de arena de 30 metros de alto no serán nada a comparación de los que les espera"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"En fin, es bueno que ahora decidieras hacer que el personaje las conociera mejor a ellas y a su mundo, eso es algo"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si, ya no habra mas tediosas descripciones de su mundo espero", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Habra otra pero sera corta lo prometo"; dije yopul.**

 **-"Bien pero que sea corta, pero en fin, ya me voy de aquí, haber si ya publicaron el video de ella haciéndolo con su novio encima de la mesa del restaurante", dijo Discord como desaparecia.**

 **-"Y no lo vas a detener o algo?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Nah, eso no me molesta, aunque mas bien, quieres que te muestre el video yo misma"; dijo Seras mientras me guiñaba un ojo.**

 **-"Claro", dije yo.**

 **-"Bien, te lo mandare por whatsapp, y no te preocupes, yo se tu numero"; dijo ella como tambien se fue.**

 **OK**

 **Eso fue interesante.**

 **Ahora díganme queridos lectores.**

 **Que les parecio hasta ahora.**

 **Y ya les digo un pequeño spoiler.**

 **Se acerca el momento en que se descubrirá mas cosas sobre la flor.**

 **Estarán ustedes y nuestros protagonistas preparados para la verdad?**

 **En el próximo, del próximo capitulo lo veremos.**

 **Asi es, habra capitulo este miércoles, pero esta vez veremos a nuestros amigos perrunos.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigo lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Un nuevo amigo?**_

 **Rocky (El dálmata zoofilico)**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **IC Norte, (Supermercado/fortaleza)**

 **19 de agosto del 2017**

 **3:12 pm**

 **(2 dias desde que Victor y sus amigas partieron)**

Esto se puso algo aburrido desde que se fueron.

Pensé como me recostaba en la silla reclinable en el área de seguridad con las decenas de cámaras vigilando la ciudad.

Aunque eso no significa que no haya estado desocupado.

Ahora soy el que se encarga de vigilar las cámaras y ver si se acercan zombis o monstruos.

Y también soy el encargado de cocinar.

Que aburrido.

Pero bueno, alguien tenia que hacerlo.

Vicky y Mili aun conservan ese temor al fuego por su tiempo siendo callejeras.

Asi que era yo el único capaz de cocinar.

Y eso no mas.

Mili viene de ves en cuando a traerme agua o algún refrigerio o también para relajarnos y charlar de lo bien que están nuestros hijos y también tenemos sexo.

Mientras Victor no sepa que use la sala de seguridad/su habitación para hacer eso.

No hace daño.

Vicky de ves en cuando también venia pero a gritarnos por estar perdiendo el tiempo en charlar y que debería seguir concentrándome en las pantallas.

No se porque me case con ella, paramos peleando mucho…

Oh si, ya recuerdo.

Soy el único macho, ellas las únicas hembras.

Si no fuera porque en serio ella es mas salvaje en la cama, ni la tocaria.

No se porque, pero siempre que va al baño a veces venia toda cachonda y voy a ser sincero.

Técnicamente era ella que quería fornicar.

Porque cuando yo lo intentaba con ella, o me gritaba porque no estaba de humor, o solo me ignoraba.

Pero en estos días la veía bien tensa y se desquitaba conmigo y Mili.

Pobre Mili.

Ella no se merece ser gritada.

Pero bueno.

Aquí estoy solo otra vez.

Mientras Lili sigue en su cuarto estudiando.

Aunque nunca pensé que estar en la computadora tanto tiempo viendo algo que se llama GTA: San andres fuera estudiar.

Pero bueno.

A mi no me interesa ya eso.

Ya soy viejo, no tengo tiempo de aprender esas cosas.

Y con suerte entiendo estas tecnologías humanas.

Y…..

Espera, que es eso.

(Ve algo en una de las pantallas que es la de la avenida principal del norte)

Parece que es un perro como nosotros, llevando una mochila en su espalda.

Y esta semi desnudo y es….

Awww, pensé todo decepcionado.

Es un macho.

Bueno, talvez alguien nuevo anime las cosas por aquí.

Aunque eso si, tengo que fijarme en las otras pantallas por si el es solo un cebo y/o una distracción de un ataque de bandidos.

.-..-..-….-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **45 minutos después.**

No veo nada extraño.

Parece venir solo.

Pero aun asi…

 **(Sus ladridos serán traducidos obviamente)**

-"Vicky, estas ahí?", dije yo por la radio.

-"Si idiota, si la radio nunca se despeja de mi aunque estemos dormidos"; dijo Vicky sonando irritado como siempre.

-"Oye, solo decía, además no es momento de discusiones, eh visto a otro perro igual a nosotros vistiendo un simple short, es de color negro, es macho y lleva una gran mochila encima.

-"Viene solo?", pregunto Vicky.

-"Al parecer si, durante casi 1 hora eh revisad…..", no termine de hablar como Vicky me grito.

-"Eres idiota o que, porque no nos avisaste apenas lo viste, quien sabe cuántas cámaras te habrás saltado mientras lo vigilabas o quizás ese perro sea solo un señuelo!"

Joder que es fastidioso cuando tiene razón.

-"No lo pensé Vicky, pero si ya terminaste de criticarme busca las armas y trae a Mili para que vigile los monitores por mientras nosotros salimos y enfrentamos a ese otro perro", dije yo.

-"Joder, que milagro se te prendió el foco esta vez?", preguntaba ella fastidiándome.

-"Solo apúrate", dije yo.

Joder, si que es insoportable.

Pasaron los minutos y Mili y Vicky estaban aquí.

-"Bien Mili, ya sabes que hacer, si ves movimientos extraños acercándose a nosotros, nos avisas por radio"; dijo Vicky toda seria y exigente.

Mili solo asintió.

-"Ahora tu intento de perro guerrero, vamos a conocer a este nuevo perro en el vecindario", dijo Vicky como me lanzo un rifle M16 que agarre en el aire sin problemas.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Volveremos pronto Mili"; dije yo como le di un beso en su mejilla a Mili.

-"Eso espero", dijo ella algo temerosa.

Yo y Vicky corrimos y salimos afuera al estacionamiento

-"Y bien, donde esta el nuevo perro?", preguntaba Vicky como olfateaba en todas direcciones.

-"Esta viniendo desde el norte, y mas bien ya esta muy cerca de aquí, como muy, muy cerca", dije yo señalando al nuevo perro que ya esta entrando al área de estacionamiento.

Era de nuestro tamaño como de 1,60 mts.

-"Alto ahí amigo, identifícate!", grito Vicky como le apuntamos con los rifles.

El extraño perro que parecía uno de esos Galgos, ya saben sin mucho pelo y algo delgados.

Hizo caso de lo que dijo Vicky y dijo.

-"Hola amigos perrunos, como me agrada haber encontrado otros perros como yo después de tanto tiempo", decía el todo sonriente y alegre pese a que le apuntábamos con rifles casi a quemarropa.

-"Ya escuchaste a mi esposa, dinos quien eres y como llegaste precisamente a este lugar", dije yo como le seguíamos apuntando.

-"Ok, me pueden llamar Tom, y solo segui este camino que esta en mejor estado que las demás"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Bueno, eso tiene sentido, todas las calles están en mal estado, menos las que se dirigen hacia aca.

-"Y de donde eres Tom?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh soy del norte de este país, un lugar que los humanos llamaban Pando **(Es un estado al norte de Bolivia)** y camine durante meses buscando comida y agua y hasta un lugar donde asentarme con otros como yo, aunque ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarme con otro como yo", decía el algo triste.

-"Y vienes solo?", pregunto Vicky nada confiada.

-"Lamentablemente si", dijo el.

-"Quédate quieto quieres", dijo Vicky como se acercaba a el.

Ella se acerco y lo empezó a olfatear.

Y luego de unos segundos de olfateo.

-"Dice la verdad, no huele a que estuvo cerca de humanos"; dijo Vicky.

-"A mi no me agradan los humanos, porque querría estar cerca de ellos", dijo el perro desconocido algo molesto.

-"Y porque es eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo digamos que ellos me hicieron muchas cosas horribles en el pasado que simplemente quisiera olvidar", dijo el aun enfadado.

-"Mas o menos te entiendo hermano", dijo Vicky ahora mas relajada.

Claro, ella odia a los humanos, el odia a los humanos, es obvio que se iban a caer bien.

Aunque espera un segundo.

-"Oye, y no te importaría tener a un humano aquí, verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Acaso hay humanos aquí", dijo el todo serio ahora.

-"No, ha salido, pero el es bueno, lo juro, es realmente bueno", decía Vicky algo sonrojada cuando dijo eso ultimo.

-"Bueno, si alguien que comprende mas o menos mi dolor y odio a los humanos dice que ese humano que también vive aquí es bueno, entonces no le hare nada si lo veo"; dijo Tom.

-"Gracias", dijo Vicky.

-"Ahora ustedes son los únicos aquí, o hay muchos mas?", pregunto el ya mas calmado.

-"Si, ahí otras 6 como nosotros adentro de ese edificio", dijo Vicky señalando nuestro hogar.

-"Guao son muchos perros", dijo el alegre.

-"Si, aunque 1 es adulta, la otra es solo una jovencita y las otras 4 son mis crías", dije yo.

-"Oh campeón, parece que pese a tu edad aun puedes no", dijo el felicitándome.

-"Si, es un milagro que aun se le pare al anciano este"; dijo Vicky burlándose de mi.

Recuerda el sexo salvaje con ella, solo recuerda eso y podras aguantarla.

-"Aunque…..", decía Vicky como miraba a Tom, "…tu no te ves tan mal", dijo ella como si….

Como si lo estuviera coqueteando.

Aunque, no se si debería sentirme ofendido o no.

-"Gracias linda perrita es un gran halago, pero no cree usted que podamos entrar a su casa, simplemente ya estoy cansado de cargar mi mochila y quisiera un lugar donde descansar", dijo Tom.

Entramos a casa donde Lili y Mili estaban esperándonos.

-"Guao, eres un perro afortunado, amigo dálmata", dijo Tom al ver a las demás.

-"Lo se, aunque me gustaría que me llamaras Rocky, nada mas", dije yo con algo de enfado.

Este perro me esta cayendo mal ahora que hasta Mili le esta viendo de reojo.

Me puedes quitar a Vicky, pero no a mi hermosa y sumisa Mili.

-"Mi nombre es Vicky y si quieres te puedo enseñar donde podrias dormir"; dijo ella demasiado educada y amable.

Mas bien demasiada.

-"Con mucho gusto Vicky pero antes quisiera saber quienes son estas 2 encantadoras perritas", dijo el a Vicky.

-"Oh, ella es Mili"; dijo Vicky como señalaba a Mili.

Que saludaba algo nerviosa y media sonrojada.

Oh no, eso si que no.

Me puse a lado de ella.

Para que Tom entienda que ella ya es mia.

-"Y ella es Lili, y ella es la mas lista de aquí, mas bien entiende muy bien la tecnología humana"; dijo Vicky como señalaba a Lili.

Ella estaba toda sonrojada.

-"Hola, es un placer conocerte", dijo Lili algo nerviosa.

-"El gusto es mio"; dijo el como le hacia ojitos a Lili.

Bueno…

Si permito eso.

Aunque si llegan a aparearse, juro que le arrancare sus testículos al maldito.

Ella es solo una niña, bueno, adolescente y muy inocente la verdad.

Y es por eso que no la toco, porque bueno, me gusta las muy inocentes, y ella perdería su inocencia si nos apareáramos.

-"Bien, si me sigues, te mostrare donde estará tu cama", dijo Vicky mientras le hacia señas para que la siguiera.

El la siguió pero sin dejar de mirar a Lili, y eso que Vicky levantaba su cola y balanceaba sus caderas para que le haga caso.

Bien, bueno, ahora Vicky ya no me va a molestar.

Y si la pierdo aun tendre a Mili.

-"El es algo guapo"; decía Lili.

Mili solo asintió.

-"Calma Mili, que estas conmigo", dije yo medio irritado.

-"Oh vamos Rocky, calmate, que solo esta opinando, además es cierto, el es bien parecido"; dijo Lili toda juguetona.

-"La verdad que si", dijo Mili en voz baja.

-"Claro el es joven y yo el anciano del grupo, obvio que lo ven mas atractivo a el", dije ahora todo irritado.

-"Calma querido, no importa que el este bien parecido, yo te quiero a ti", dijo Mili como me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias Mili", dije yo como la abrazaba.

-"Y crees que Vicky se acostara con el?"; pregunto Lili.

-"Posiblemente"; dije yo.

Era mas que obvio, pero hay otra cosa que quiero saber.

-"Y como sabes que se van a acostar?"; pregunto yo, "Y sabes que verdaderamente significa "acostar con alguien", verdad", dije yo.

-"Si, no soy tonta, además papa Victor y esa humana de grandes pechos no eran muy silenciosos que digamos, ni tu con Mili y Lili", dijo ella como si nada.

Bueno….

Si que será un problema.

Si ella ya nos oye teniendo sexo.

Y es una sola.

Como demonios tendremos privacidad con otras 4 cachorritas jugando por ahí.

-"Ademas ayuda a que tengo acceso a internet en la computadora y hasta grabe una de las veces en que ustedes se acostaban y lo publique en internet para que alguien me dijera que estaban haciendo, y ya me respondieron que ustedes se apareaban", dijo ella toda tranquila, mientras se sonrojaba un poco por lo que dijo.

Bueno…..

Si que es muy lista y autosuficiente.

-"Ok, entonces me voy a mi cuarto a seguir estudiando"; dijo ella como se empezaba a ir a su cuarto.

-"Oye si es verdad que Vicky y el van a tener sexo, no te quiero cerca cuando lo hagan"; dije yo.

-"No te preocupes Rocky, por eso uso audífonos, además no es la primera vez que estoy cerca cuando tu te apareas con Mili o Vicky", dijo ella como ya se iba a su cuarto.

Bueno.

Eso si se puso algo incómodo.

Pero, hay una forma de solucionarlo

-"Y que me dices querida, quieres ir a hacerlo en el baño?", pregunte yo como le agarraba una de sus nalgas de Mili.

Ella solo asintió.

Si, no hay nada como un poco de sexo con tu pareja para olvidarse de una situación incomoda.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Lili (La labradora inteligente)**

 **10 min después.**

Mmm, haber…..

Creo que es hora de aprender sobre matemáticas y administración de recursos.

Asi que…..

Un buen rato jugando XCOM:2 no hace daño.

Ok, auriculares puesto.

Volumen al máximo.

Ok.

Hora de aprender jeje.

-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Vicky (La perrita callejera sin raza definida y violenta)**

 **Ya en el cuarto**

-"Bueno aquí esta tu cuarto, llamame si necesitas algo", dije yo algo nerviosa.

Esta es la primera vez que siento algo asi por un macho de mi propia especie.

Es que el es perfecto.

Fuerte, se nota que sabe valerse por si mismo, y compartimos el odio hacia los humanos.

Aunque no reemplazara nunca a Victor, pero, si no vuelve, Tom si que seria un reemplazo mas o menos digno de el.

-"Gracias Vicky, y dime, que hacen ustedes por aca?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno, Mili se encarga de cuidar a los cachorros, yo me encargo de revisar todo dentro de este lugar, limpiar un poco, limpiar y mantener funcional nuestras armas, y Rocky se encarga de cocinar y vigilar las cámaras de seguridad", dije yo.

-"Oh, eso es genial, necesitan ayuda en algo mas, talvez una tarea que no puedan cumplir?", pregunto el.

-"No, por ahora todo lo tenemos cubierto, aunque talves podemos pasar un poco de tiempo aquí conociéndonos un poco mas y contarme un poco su travesia"; dije yo.

-"Disculpa, pero como dije estoy algo cansado, y me gustaría descansar un poco", dijo el como se sentaba en la cama.

-"Ahh ok"; dije yo como me fui.

Y ya algo lejos de ahí.

-"Estúpida, estúpida, eso fue muy directo, y muy cursi, sabía que ver esas películas románticas de los humanos me harían daño a mi mente", dije en voz baja como me daba palmadas en la cabeza.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tom (El galgo)**

Si, entre.

Fue muy fácil.

Además, que esperaba, son mis propios hermanos y hermanas.

Confiamos los unos de los otros siempre.

(Vuelve a su forma original a la de un perro tipo galgo de pelaje azul)

Ahora, por fin entre las decenas de campamentos de perros en todas partes del mundo.

Todas las hembras ya están con alguien, o son muy jóvenes.

O ya son muy violentas, demasiado violentas.

No importaba si ya les di el don de una mayor inteligencia a todos mis hermanos y hermanas que soportaron la transformación, aun conservan ese factor primitivo de nuestros ancestros.

Empece a buscar una hembra hace 6 meses, inicie primero en el noreste de USA había un grupo grande de al menos 34 perros todos eran antes callejeros, todos regidos por una perra sin raza definida de edad avanzada pero que respetan mucho.

Las hembras eran muy violentas, como todos en el grupo.

Simplemente, no cumplían los requisitos minimos que quería.

Yo busco una hembra tranquila, inteligente y hermosa.

Luego fui a otro grupo, uno que estaba en Oklahoma, USA, y era conformado mayoritariamente por perros de policía, labradores que ayudaban a ciegos y en aeropuertos, y hasta perros especialmente entrenados por el ejercito de ese país, y uno que otro perro que pertencia a algún hogar humano.

Básicamente todos eran hermanos y hermanas que no dejaban de alabar a los humanos, simplemente ni me moleste en averiguar mas sobre sus hembras, porque en si no dejaban de querer encontrar humanos y ayudarlos.

Simplemente no.

Solo averigue que era un grupo muy grande, de al menos 200.

Todos regidos por un Pastor Aleman perteneciente a un escuadrón de los Navy Seals, el en serio es un buen líder, y admiro eso, sabe como poner orden en el grupo y en un futuro el podría ser un gran general.

Pero en fin, luego encontré otro grupo de unos 15 perros en Honduras, era como el grupo al Noreste de USA, solo que estos ahora tenían esclavos humanos, yo apoyo eso, pero eran tan salvajes que hasta se peleaban entre si por tonterías como quien la tenia mas grande en caso de los machos, o si nace una cria que no sea hembra, matan a la cria, simplemente demasiado salvajes para mi gusto.

Luego había un grupo mas tranquilo al sur de argentina, en la Patagonia, había muchas hembras y pocos machos, pero ya todas las hembras ya amaban a sus parejas, y yo voy a respetar eso.

En sudafrica había una colonia de al menos 134, todas con un profundo odio hacia los humanos, un grupo perfecto para mi, si no fuera porque adoptaron algunas malas enseñanzas de los humanos como obligar a los menores de edad a luchar y tener relaciones con sus propias madres, ya me encargare después de guiar por el buen camino a estos grupos salvajes cuando terminemos con los humanos.

En Europa había el mismo caso como con los perros en Oklahoma,USA.

Perros pro humanos, y la mayoría anteriormente perteneciente a las fuerzas del orden humanas.

Al sur de China me agradaba lo que veía, mis hermanos y hermanas perros atrapaban humanos para comérselos, no humanos zombis, humanos sanos.

Un justo castigo para los humanos que acostumbraban comer perros por esos lugares.

Pero también, eran demasiado violentos y los que no lo eran, tenían ya pareja.

Y hay otros grupos, que son los lobos de Siberia, y Canada, los zorros de Europa y USA, pero irónicamente, son menos salvajes que los de sudafrica, y se comportan con el mismo orden que los perros, bueno, que esperaba de nuestros parientes mas cercanos y nuestros ancestros.

Ellos si que saben como vivir en orden, aunque tampoco encontré ninguna hembra disponible ahí, todas ya estaban apartadas.

Y si, también hay otros perros viviendo con los humanos, pero a esos no los cuento, aunque me sorprende que los humanos del país conocido como Norkorea hayan logrado encontrar y reclutar, si reclutar a varios perros para que luche a su lado.

Casi me rendia en la búsqueda de una reina.

Pero quien iba a creer que la hembra perfecta se encontraría tan cerca de donde resurgí

Lili.

Esa labradora dorada es bonita, y solo soy mayor que ella por solo 3 meses.

Sera mi perfecta y adorable reina.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Y ahí esta señores.**

 **La pobre e inocente Lili amante de juegos caerá rendida a sus pies?**

 **Vicky ahora le será infiel a Rocky y se olvidara de Victor?**

 **Rocky se dará cuenta que no es del todo bueno que publiquen un video de él teniendo sexo en la internet?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo del miércoles.**

 **Porque el domingo regresaremos con nuestro protagonista.**

 **Y se acerca señores.**

 **Se acerca algo revelador.**

 **Se revelan mas respuestas sobre la flor y serán realmente impactantes.**

 **Y tendrán tanto sentido como esta historia lo tiene.**

 **Con lo que me refiero es que tendrá sentido en el universo de la historia.**

 **Por si no quedo claro.**

 **Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Oh y como dato extra.**

 **Las edades de todos en estos momentos.**

 **Rocky tiene 14 años humanos lo que seria unos 84 en años perros, pero aun intenta seguir el ritmo a los demás.**

 **Vicky es de una raza indefinida, pero se parece a esos perros con pelaje corto que paran en la calle, tiene unos 5 años humanos que seria unos 36 años perro.**

 **Mili también es de una raza indefinida, parecida a Vicky, pero Mili es mas joven, apenas tiene unos 3 años humanos, o sea unos 30 años perros.**

 **Y Lili tiene 1 año de edad, o sea apenas unos 16 años perros.**

 **La primera mutacion solo los hizo mas listo a los perros y todas las especies relacionadas con los perros, pero mantuvieron su nivel normal de envejecimiento.**

 **La segunda y actual mutacion que mantienen, además de volverlos aptos de pararse en 2 patas y aun poder correr en 4 patas, también los volvió mas longevos.**

 **Haciendo que en ves de su expectativa de vida normal de entre 12 y 15 años.**

 **Ahora puedan vivir entre 30 a 35 años.**

 **Solo para que sepan si tenían alguna curiosidad sobre que edad tenían los perros.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Sorpresas y mas sorpresas.**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **3er día en Equestria**

 **Dodge City**

 **En el motel de Salty**

 **Hora del dia: ¿?**

Eso fue increíble.

Muéranse de envidia gigolos y mujeriegos del mundo.

Aunque creo que ya están muertos, asi que…..

Espera, porque siento que me estan arrastrando?

Y porque no puedo mover mis patas…

Y porque no puedo ver nada a pesar de que tengo mis ojos abiertos.

-"MMMMFMGM", intento hablar pero tampoco puedo, ahí algo en mi boca, al parecer un trozo de tela.

Pero que mierda?

Me agito una y otra vez pero luego siento como alguien me da una patada en las costillas haciéndome detener y retorcerme de dolor.

-"Calma chico, no me obligues a patearte mas abajo para la próxima vez, y seria una lastima, realmente eres muy bueno complaciendo a las yeguas, pero no puedo dejarte libre con un arma desconocida, humano", decía una yegua en efecto.

Y esa voz, esa voz le pertenece a esa tal Bon Bon.

-"Vamos Bon Bon, se que también perteneces a la guardia secreta que combate monstruos, pero por favor, esto no era necesario, el es el primer humano en Equestria quien sabe desde hace cuanto", dijo otra yegua.

Y pude reconocer que era la voz de Lyra.

Me movi un poco mas intento liberarme de las cuerdas.

Pero bueno.

Voy a decir 2 cosas, uno aquí si cumplen sus palabras y 2, si que patean muy fuerte.

 **(Pierde el conocimiento por el tremendo dolor que es que te pateen en los testículos)**

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bon Bon (Nombre real Switie Drops)**

 **1 horas antes.**

No puedo negar que ese humano si sabe satisfacer a varias yeguas a la vez.

No puedo negar tampoco que esa posible arma en forma de "L" que lleva es un verdadero peligro para los ponys de Equestria.

Por eso es que sin mas opción, tengo que llevarlo a Canterlot y que las princesas se encarguen de el.

Y es por eso que estoy improvisando y lo estoy amarrando con algunas cuerdas que halle atrás del motel y estoy envolviendo a Victor en una de las sabanas mientras que le pongo una de las medias de la señorita Salty en la boca, por si despierta antes de llegar a cualquier sitio y quiere gritar.

Obviamente habia 2 civiles conmigo, una de ellas, que era la encargada por suerte estaba tan dormida, por lo de anoche que parecia que ni un terremoto la podria levantar.

Y luego estaba….

-"Bon Bon, que haces?", preguntaba Lyra que recién se esaba empezando a levantar de la cama que compartimos todos.

Rayos, quería que se quedara dormida un rato mas.

-"Hola Lyra, dormiste bien?", pregunte inocentemente mientras trataba de bloquearle la vista con mi cuerpo para que no viera a Victor aun dormido con las patas atadas y con una sabana medio envolviéndole.

-"Si, como nunca en realidad"; decia ella como salia de la cama y se estiraba, "Y tu como dormiste?", pregunto ella todo inocente.

-"Bueno, dormi muy bien de hecho, en serio, no habia estado con un semental en años", dije yo, que era bien cierto.

Aunque para Lyra, esta fue su primera vez.

Que tierno momento, en serio Victor era muy tierno con ella para que se sintiera comoda.

Pero bueno, basta de sentimentalismos.

-"Ok, y donde esta Victor?", pregunto ella como miraba la cama con solo la otra yegua en ella, "El prometio contarnos mas cosas sobre su mundo", dijo ella.

-"Eh, no lo se, quizás se fue a la cocina o a buscar algo de beber, porque dudo que con todo los que nos lleno anoche, le haya quedado mucho liquido dentro de el no", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si, puedes que tengas razón"; dijo Lyra como se iba a la cocina que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Bien, y se va caminando, sale del lugar y…..

Ya no esta.

Bueno sigamos con….

-"Oye quieres que te traiga algo…..", Lyra se detuvo de hablar una vez vio como envolvía a Victor en la sabana.

Y yo con una sonrisa forzada digo, "Eh una naranjada talvez", diciéndolo toda nerviosa.

Demonios me confie demasiado.

Vivir tanto tiempo entre civiles me ha hecho menos atenta y menos precavida.

-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Una explicación breve mas tarde.**

 **Ya en el lobby.**

-"Vamos Bon Bon, no te lo puedes llevar asi como asi a Canterlot, el es el mayor descubrimiento científico de la historia", decia Lyra con una obvia cara de enojo en su rostro.

-"Escucha Lyra, puede que el haya sido todo un santo en la cama, pero te puedo asegurar que por el modo que quería evitar algunas preguntas sobre su mundo, es mas que obvio que ocultaba algo, y no digo que se lo este invento eso de ser de otro mundo, porque es mas que obvio que esa arma en forma de "L", que lleva encima, no es de este mundo, y que ninguna otra nación la ha construido, y eso que la Nacion de los grifos es la mayor avanzada tecnológicamente", dije yo.

-"Pero vamos, se que es tu deber como agente secreto en protegernos de monstruos, pero vamos, el no es un monstruo, al menos dale oportunidad de defenderse o que se explique mejor, antes de que las princesas de seguro lo exilien o algo peor", decia Lyra toda preocupada.

-"No te preocupes Lyra, lo minimo que le harán es regresarlo por donde vino, y sin que nadie se entere que estuvo aquí", dije yo.

Claro es el procedimiento estándar.

Si los ponys supieran que hay mas de 50 ataques de monstuos al año, se desataría el pánico.

Por eso mi organización existe.

Se encarga de proteger a la gente de monstruos y evitar que haya pánico.

Lastimosamente en Ponyville suceden tantos ataques de monstruos que no puedo darme el tiempo para ayudar a repeler a esos monstruos y uno que otro ataca la ciudad, y ya esas mane six se encargan de detenerlo.

Es algo de relaciones publicas eso.

"Dejad que las heroínas nacionales se lleven el crédito"

Claro, nosotros acabamos con 50 monstruos al año y nadie nos hace casos.

Y ellas luchan con uno o 2 monstruos al año de manera publica, y ya todos las adoran y las ven como salvadoras.

Claro.

Si que es justo la cosa, pensé con sarcasmo.

No importa si esos monstruos eran Discord, Tirek o la mismísima reina Chrysalis.

Aun asi, es injusto.

Y talvez que mi organización logre capturar una verdadera potencial amenaza antes de que sucediera, talvez nosotros obtengamos el reconocimiento que merecemos.

Puede que mi jefe diga que peligrosidad de enemigos es mas importante que cantidad de enemigos de baja categoría.

Pero eso no me importa.

-"Aja, lo sabia, sabia que habia una conspiración para ocultar a los humanos, y tu lo sabias, como pudiste habérmelo ocultado tanto tiempo"; decia casi medio gritando de tristeza y rabia Lyra.

-"Hey, eso no es totalmente cierto, si, hemos ocultado muchas cosas como el regreso de los Wendigos en el imperio de cristal, un ataque de una gran colonia de gallos dragones a una pequeña comunidad en el pantano, pero esta es la primera vez que tratamos con humanos, lo juro"; dije yo de manera honesta.

En parte era cierto.

Si habia rumores sobre humanos eso si, pero todos los creían un mito, incluyéndome.

-"Que los wendigos iban a volver?", decia ella algo asustada.

-"Si, y solo por el problema del rey sombra, ese miedo alimento a los wendigos, y estaban empezando a ganar fuerzas, pero nosotros logramos vencerlos con algunos hechizos antiguos de Starwill el barbado, y esa tormenta de nieve que rodeaba el imperio de cristal se lo atribuyo al intento de resurgimiento del rey sombra", dijo yo.

Contándole casi toda la verdad.

Bueno, no hay hechizos en contra de los wendigos, es que no quería contarle que para detenerlos tuvimos que varios de los de la organización tuvimos que abrazarnos y jugar como niños pequeños en una tormenta de nieve.

Eso si que seria embarazoso de contar.

Y por la mirada de Lyra en su rostro es mas que obvio que estaba intento procesar lo que escucho.

Yo empece a mover a Victor hasta la estación del tren mientras ella aun seguía ahí sin poder creerse lo que dije.

Y casi me salgo con la mia, pero…..

-"Hey no te vas a salir de esta tan pronto"; decia Lyra como me alcanzaba.

-"Lo siento Lyra, pero tengo una mision que hacer", decia yo y antes que dijera algo una de nosotras.

Victor se empezó a mover dentro de la bolsa.

 **(Luego sucedió todo lo que paso al inicio)**

-"Oye eso no era necesario, eso ya fue muy cruel"; dijo Lyra,

-"Lo siento Lyra, pero tenia que calmarlo y dejarlo de nuevo inconsciente", dije yo.

-"Pero vamos, déjalo ir, o al menos déjame que me cuente sobre su vida", dijo Lyra casi suplicante.

-"No Lyra, vamos a Canterlot y punto, hay veremos que la princesa Celestia haga que nos cuente toda la verdad", dije yo.

-"Awww"; decia Lyra toda decepcionada, "Yo quería anotar todo lo de su mundo ahora"; decia ella con tristeza.

-"Vamos levanta esos ánimos, al menos obtendrás toda la información que buscas de todas formas", dije yo tratando de animarla.

-"Bueno en eso tienes razón", dijo ella algo animada.

-"Ok, entonces porque no vas y coges nuestras cosas del motel, mientras te espero aquí en la estación del tren", dije yo como recién llegamos a las gradas para subir a la plataforma de la estación del tren.

-"Ok", dijo algo animada como se fue corriendo al motel.

Uff.

Ascenso y justo reconocimiento por parte del publico.

Aquí vamos.

-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Daring Doo**

 **Ya en ese momento**

(Bostezo)

Dormir en una cama definitivamente es mejor que dormir en una estrecha carroza.

Ahora bien, donde esta Victor?.

No llego a dormir con nosotras anoche.

Aunque el constante ruido de gemidos viniendo de la parte de abajo si que me da una idea de que estuvo haciendo.

Eso ya contesto mi pregunta en dé en donde estaba,

-"Hey Trixie despierta, que tenemos que volver al camino", dije yo como le tocaba su vientre para despertarla.

-"5 minutos mas", decía ella entre sueños.

-"No que querias ir a Canterlot maldita sea, ya despierta", dije casi gritando.

Entonces ella se cubrió mas con las sabanas.

-"Ok, tu lo pedistes", dije yo como me abalance sobre ella y la arroje fuera de la cama.

-"Auu!", grito ella, "Pero que rayos te pasa"; me decía Trixie toda molesta mientras se sobaba sus alas.

-"Que ya amanecio, o sea, hora de irnos a Canterlot como quieres", dije yo algo irritada.

-"Ok, ok", dijo ella como se ponía de pie, "Te la perdono esta porque en serio ya quiero llegar a Canterlot"; decía ella como me señalaba con su pata.

Yo solo movi los ojos como diciendo, "Como sea".

-"Oye, y donde esta mi futuro esposo?", pregunto ella ahora algo mas calmada.

-"De seguro esta alla abajo, vámonos"; dije yo como ya tomaba nuestras cosas.

-"Ok"; dijo ella como también tomaba nuestras armas.

Ya en recepción vi a una yegua unicornio tomando sus cosas en el lobby.

Oh, espera, esa es la misma yegua con quien estaba hablando Victor.

Talvez ella sepa donde esta.

No es que me preocupe ni nada.

Solo que no quiero que se meta en problemas, y que esos problemas se conviertan en nuestros problemas.

-"Hola señorita, no habrá visto a un semental, de pelo negro y con muchas cicatrices verdad?"; pregunte yo toda tranquila.

Pero la yegua unicornio de color celeste algo verdoso y con una lyra como cutie mark se puso algo nerviosa.

-"Eh, no, para nada", dijo esa unicornio toda nerviosa.

-"Señorita, yo vi anoche como el le estaba hablando, esta segura que no lo vio o sabe donde esta?", pregunte yo como me acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

Lo que causaba que estuviera mas nerviosa.

-"Tuvimos sexo con el anoche y se fue, ahora si me disculpan tengo prisa", dijo ella como salía corriendo.

No había que ser experta para saber que ella sabia donde estaba.

Y le iba a sacar la información sea como sea.

Me fui detrás de ella a toda velocidad, como Trixie también me seguía.

-"Detente y dinos donde esta Victor!", le grite como cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella.

-"Ya te dije, que no se donde esta"; decía ella sin mirar atrás.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación del tren.

-"Si, dime donde esta mi futuro esposo", dijo Trixie como apenas nos podía aguantar el paso.

-"Esposo!", grito sorprendida como se detuvo en seco.

Lo cual hizo que chocáramos con ella.

 **(Thump)**

-"Ay mi cabeza", decía yo como me sobaba mi cabeza.

La unicornio estaba también tirada en el suelo y se masajeaba sus flancos.

-"Maldicion, eso duele", decía Trixie como se levantaba también toda adolorida.

Ella no choco con nosotras.

Ella se tropezó porque no pudo parar y rodo hasta la plataforma de la estación del tren.

-"Ahora que quieres decir que es tu esposo, acaso eres otra humana como el!", decía la unicornio toda emocionada mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Trixie.

-"No, solo lo conoci en ese mundo, y ahora el va a ser mi esposo y un futuro padre", dijo Trixie.

-"Yiiiiiiiiii", decía toda feliz, "Ustedes fueron a ese mundo, díganme todo sobre el, que tal es su mundo, como son los otros humanos, ahí ponys en su mundo también, ahí….", decía bien rápido y emocionada esta unicornio pero Trixie le cerro la boca con su pata.

-"Te puedes callar y decirnos donde esta mi futuro esposo", decía Trixie toda enojada.

Como yo me acercaba a ella.

-"El esta aquí"; decía otra voz, una voz que le pertenecia a una yegua color crema, de cabello azul y violeta.

Y lamentablemente conocía quien era.

-"Switie Drops, debi suponerlo"; dije yo una vez la vi.

-"Daring Doo, no se porque no me sorprende que estabas con uno de los mayores monstruos que pudo entrar a Equestria", decía ella como ponía una pata sobre un saco muy grande.

Un saco en la que obviamente estaría Victor.

-"Bueno, el si es algo violento, y un real pervertido, y aqui no ah parado de ligar con yeguas para conseguir suministros y un lugar donde dormir, pero el no es un peligro en si mismo, lo que si son un peligro son sus armas, como estas"; dije yo como señalaba mi rifle que aun tenia en mi espalda.

-"Y porque tu llevas sus armas?", pregunto Switie Drops.

-"Porque el nos las dio para defendernos en su mundo"; dije yo.

-"Defenderse, como es eso, el nos dijo que su mundo hay mucha gente mala y esas armas son para defensa, al final no me digas que el dijo la verdad en eso"; dijo Switie Drops sorprendida.

-"Bueno, en realidad es para defenderse de criaturas mas terroríficas que las que habitan en el bosque Everfree, y mas sanguinarias también, y sin estas, dudo que hubiéramos sobrevivido en su mundo", dije yo.

Le decía la verda porque en si, como era recién el amanecer no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, y ella es técnicamente una agente secreto, asi que ella no le dira nada de esto a nadie que no sea las princesas.

 **(Silbido de un tren acercándose)**

-"Aun asi, esas armas se ven muy peligrosas, dime, que tan mortales son?", pregunto Switie Drops.

-"Podria matar a una Manticora a 200 metros de distancia con solo unos cuantos disparos", dije yo sin mas.

-"Guao", decía Switie Drops sorprendida.

-"Con esas armas, la lucha contra monstruos seria mas fácil", dijo ella toda emocionada ahora.

-"Si lo hara mas fácil pero...sobre manos equivocadas serian armas horribles que podrían matar a decenas de inocentes", dije yo al recordar ver a los zombis soldados matando a inocentes en esos videos haya en la tierra.

-"Mmm, ok, pero en fin, porque no discutimos esto en Canterlot con las princesas, estoy muy seguro que querra saber mas sobre ese mundo y nuestro pequeño humano", dijo Switie Drops, "Y que ella decida sobre si podemos quedarnos con sus armas o no", dijo ella.

 **(Sonido del tren deteniéndose en la estación)**

-"De acuerdo, pero vamos, creo que merece estar fuera del saco para este punto"; dije yo señalando al saco en la que ella se encuentra parada.

-"Ok, pero si el pregunta que le paso, dile que hemos sido un poco rudas en la cama ok", decía ella con un guiño.

Yo solo rode los ojos ante eso.

Sabia que el se acostó con ellas.

Era mas que obvio a estas alturas.

-"De acuerdo", dije yo.

-"No se como puedes estar de acuerdo con todo lo que paso"; dijo Trixie media enfadada.

-"Oye, descubrimos donde esta Victor, y aun seguiremos nuestro camino a Canterlot, asi que no hay problema, además, no crees que haber sido amordazado y atado no es suficiente castigo por haberse acostado con varias yeguas?"; le pregunte.

-"Bueno, talves asi aprenda que yo soy la única yegua con la que tiene que tener sexo y talvez con otra si yo lo apruebo y también participo", decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todas compartimos una pequeña sonrisa una vez dijo eso.

Y entonces Daring Doo empezó a desenvolver el saco improvisado en donde estaba el y mientras le estaba sacando la venda y lo que parecía ser una media de la boca y Trixie ayudaba a desenvolver sus patas.

Escuche unas voces muy conocidas salir del tren.

-"Y recuerden chicas, la princesa Celestia dijo que sintió súbitos aumentos de magia ancestral al sur de aquí, asi que debemos comprar mas agua y comida para el viaje hacia alla"; decía la voz de la recién coronada princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-"Aun no se porque no podíamos ir en globo hacia alla, hubiera sido muy rápido llegar a esa zona", decía Applejack.

-"Si, mientras Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack iban en globo nosotras hubiéramos llegado en solo unas pocas horas"; decía Rainbow Dash.

-"Umm, no creo que podría volar tan rápido y tan lejos Rainbow"; decía con su típica voz tranquila Fluttershy.

-"Pero de todas formas la princesa también quería que revisáramos esta ciudad por si algo extraño hubiera llegado a este y asi enfrentar a cualquier cosa que haya provocado esa magia ancestral", decía Twilight, como todas ya estaban afuera del tren y las teníamos frente a frente.

Switie Drops y Trixie estaban con caras de enojo, Lyra estaba con cara de sorpresa y yo solo tenia en ese momento una cara de "en serio tenia que complicarse esto aun mas?", que es mas una cara de aburrimiento y cansancio.

-"Oh miren ahí, hola Trixie, hola Bon Bon, hola Lyra, hola Daring Doo, y hola extraño misterioso lleno de cicatrices", decía Pinkie toda alegre como siempre.

-"Eh, hola", dije yo de manera tranquila.

-"Hola", Lyra saludo nerviosamente.

-"Hola", decía Bon Bon fingiendo alegría.

Trixie solo se oculto la cara con su sombrero, no es que querias presumir tu nuevo status Trixie

Y Victor seguía aun inconsciente en el suelo, al menos ya no estaba atado ni nada, o la escena hubiera sido mas incomoda.

-"Guao, Daring Doo, que estas haciendo aquí", dijo toda emocionada Rainbow Dash.

-"Aunque espera un segundo, Trixie, eres tu?", pregunto Twilight como se acercaba a Trixie.

 **(Cae una bola de humo al suelo)**

-"Si, soy yo, la grande y poderosa Trixie, ahora mejorada y comprometida con un guapo semental", decía Trixie toda ególatra exhibiendo su forma alicornio, como ahora estaba parada encima del tren, con aun, un inconsciente Victor a su lado, suspendido con magia.

(tos)

(tos)

(Tos)

Todas tosíamos por la bomba de humo y una ves se despejo.

Ya lo podíamos ver.

Todas las ponys están pues, quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"Pero…..como….cuando….porque?", decía toda confundida Twilight.

-"No lo creo, esos deben ser falsos"; dijo Rainbow como despego y fue hacia Trixie a querer embestirle.

Pero Trixie solo se elevo usando sus alas, mientras dejaba suavemente en el suelo a Victor usando su magia.

-"No, no es un truco ni nada, ahora soy una alicornio a toda regla, ahora llévenme ante la princesa Celestia para que me de un castillo y un titulo oficial, pronto"; decía ella toda ególatra.

Todas se la quedaron mirando, luego a Victor, y finalmente a mi, que estaba toda acostumbrada a todo esto.

-"Si, es una alicornio, no hay ningún truco temporal ni nada, ella en serio tiene alas, y todo es por algo que nos paso en una loca aventura a otro mundo", dije yo.

-"Y tu también eres un alicornio", decía Rainbow toda emocionada que había regresado y me levantaba mi sombrero lentamente para ver si tenia cuerno o no.

-"No Rainbow, no tengo un cuerno", dije como yo quite rápidamente mi sombrero.

-"Pero como si quiera lo obtuve ella entre todas las ponys y como que otro mundo?", pregunto Twilight toda sorprendida.

 **(Mientras ellas conversaban, una cierta pegaso amarillo que todos conocemos trataba de despertar a Victor)**

-"Un mundo lleno de peligros por todos lados, monstruos sedientos de sangre queriendo matarnos, y que de milagro pudimos regresar aquí con vida", dije yo.

Todas ellas suspiraron sorprendidas.

Excepto Bon Bon y Lyra.

-"Guao, pero apuesto que les diste su merecido a esos monstruos no es cierto"; decía Rainbow Dash toda emocionada.

-"Si, Rainbow, si lo hice, pero no es el momento ni lugar para contarles que paso, vámonos todas a Canterlot, a ver a las princesas, porque tenemos mucho que discutir y hablar de que vamos a hacer con el"; dije yo como señalaba a Victor.

-"Porque, que tiene de peligroso ese semental?", pregunto Applejack como también revisaba a Victor y su enorme cantidad de cicatrices.

-"El es un humano, que se convirtió en pony una ves nos teletransportamos de vuelta a este mundo", dije yo.

-"Pero esos son solo un mito"; dijo Twilight que apenas podía hablar por toda esa información que intentaba procesar.

-"No, ya no lo son, y tenemos varios equipos que demuestran su existencia y que realmente existen, ahora, si en serio nos podemos ir", decía yo.

-"O sea ustedes son los que causaron esa gran cantidad de magia ancestral al sur de aquí?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Si, nosotros fuimos, al volver de su mundo y ahora en serio podemos irnos antes de que…", estaba hablando pero.

-"Joder, quien fue el que me pateo en mis bolas"; dijo Victor todo enfadado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, y era obvio que no podía porque al parecer en serio le dolia.

Yo la mire a Switie Drops (Alias Bon Bon), como diciendo, "Es en serio?".

Ella solo me miro algo apenada.

-"Ven déjame ayudarte", dijo Trixie como movió a todas fuera de su camino y ayudo a Victor a ponerse de pie.

-"Nadie te enseño a no ser tan grosero"; decía Rarity algo ofendida.

-"Disculpa, te han pateado en donde mas te duele y eso te ha dejado con un enorme dolor ahí, no?, si nunca te ha pasado, entonces no me hables"; dijo Victor todo irritado.

-"Si que es todo un rufián este humano, acaso haya de donde viene son asi?", pregunto Rarity algo irritada por el comportamiento de Victor.

-"No y si señorita que se queja por mi vocabulario cuando estoy con tremendo dolor", dijo Victor aun irritado.

No suena adolorido, el sabe ocultarlo bien.

 **(Cierta pegaso amarillo al oir esto se fue, seguro buscando un botiquín)**

Despues de todo, literalmente ha sufrido peores.

-"Como que no y si, acaso eso es un tipo de adivinanza?", pregunto Pinkie toda curiosa.

-"A lo que me refiero es que, los humanos podemos ser en algunas veces todos unos idiotas, y a la ves gente de bien, nunca somos solo una todo el tiempo", dije yo.

-"O si te réferis de que ellas conocieron otros humanos para tener una referencia sobre como son los humanos, pues lamento decirte una cosa señorita, yo soy el único humano que conocieron porque nuestro mundo esta atravesando una crisis global en la que solo unos pocos quedan por vida, y en donde ellas aparecieron, yo era el único humano luchando por sobrevivir, porque estas cicatrices que ven no son por cosas tontas, son heridas sufridas tratando de sobrevivir", dijo Victor de una manera seria.

Todas miraron con algo de pena a Victor.

-"Yo, lo lamento por haberte insultado"; dijo Rarity toda apenada.

-"No necesito su perdón señorita, no me ofendio ni nada, además que ese ese es un insulto muy suave a comparación de los que se, usted no sabia nada sobre mi, pero para la próxima, pregunte y hable un poco con el sujeto, para luego juzgarlo como se debe", dijo el todo serio.

-"Ves Twilight, además de fuerte, guapo, es muy inteligente, el paquete perfecto", dijo Trixie arruinando el momento de reflexión.

-"Bien, ahora en serio podemos irnos a Canterlot?", pregunte yo queriendo cambiar de tema rápido.

-"Oh, si, si, ahora compro sus boletos", dijo Twilight para ir a Canterlot.

Las demás acompañaron a Twilight, con excepción mía, Trixie, Lyra y Bon Bon.

( **Fluttershy llega con una bolsa de hielo en esos momentos)**

-"Eh aquí tiene, para el lugar donde le duele"; dijo Fluttershy en una voz muy baja como le entregaba la bolsa de hielo a Victor.

-"Gracias señorita, usted es muy amable", dijo Victor tranquilamente, "Trixie, te importaría ponérmelo tu?", pregunto el.

Trixie asintió.

Y bueno, la bolsa de hielo se posición por debajo de sus testículos y sostenidos por la magia de Trixie.

-"Joder si que esta frio", dijo el todo sorprendido.

Fluttershy estaba toda sonrojada ante la escena.

Victor la miro.

Y una sonrisa se lo formo en la cara.

No, no lo digas, se que vas a decir, vamos no lo digas.

-"Que, acaso tu querias sostenérmelo en donde me duele"; dijo Victor mientras le hacia un guiño.

Lo que hizo que Fluttershy se pusiera tan roja como un tomate y jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello.

-"Bueno…yo…yo no se", decía toda nerviosa.

Oh vamos, ya te han golpeado una vez ahí por puto, no me hagas que sea yo el que te golpee ahí para que realmente aprendas la lección.

-"No, el único que le va a tocar sus partes a mi futuro esposo soy yo", dijo Trixie como se ponía entre Fluttershy y Victor.

Bueno, que les parece, la yegua que conquistaste ya no te deja conquistar a nadie mas.

Que cosas de la vida.

-"Vámonos, ya tengo las entradas", dijo Twilight con el resto de sus amigas detrás.

-"Ok, ya era hora", decía Trixie toda ególatra como siempre, "Puedes caminar Victor", eso ya lo dijo a Victor con una voz tranquila y realmente preocupada.

-"Si, pero sostén la bolsa quieres, que aun siento mucho dolor"; dijo el.

-"Oh, bueno, esto quería decirlo antes, pero, en donde te duele, yo se algo de magia curativa, asi que creo que te podría ayudar"; dijo Twilight.

Oh vamos!

El universo también se le da estas cosas en bandeja de plata.

-"Oh, eso es interesante, aunque Trixie tambien sabe de magia curativa, vamos Trixie, vamos a un lugar privado dentro del tren donde me puedas curar", dije el como con suerte caminaba hacia el tren.

-"Ok vamos"; dijo Trixie como lo seguía detrás de el.

Bueno, eso si fue curioso.

Me pregunto porque no quizo la ayuda de Twilight?

-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Victor**

 **Ya en el tren, mas precisamente en los baños.**

Ley natural de la vida.

Si tu chica es celosa y esta sujetando tus partes.

Y aparece otra chica ofreciendo tocártelas.

Ten de seguro que si te haces el mujeriego puedes despedirte de tus bolas.

Y mas si tu chica usa magia y de seguro que te las puede arrancar sin problemas.

-"Y listo, ya estan curadas, como te sientes querido", dijo Trixie ahora mas calmada y amable.

-"Estoy bien gracias, en serio eso si que me dolia, en serio no saben quien me pateo?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, fue esa pony tierra de color crema y de pelo rosa y azul", dijo Trixie.

-"Bueno, te puedes vengar por mi querida, yo no golpeo mujeres, simplemente no me gusta"; dije yo.

-"Oh, pero si te gusta dar nalgadas"; decia Trixie toda coqueta.

-"Sabes que eso es diferente", dije yo medio avergonzado.

-"Lo que tu digas", dijo ella como se me abalanzo a mi.

-"Trixie que haces?", pregunte yo.

-"Vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora, para que la princesita y sus amigas sepan como me complaces", dijo ella como me empezó a besar.

Bueno, hacerlo en el baño de un tren o avión…..

Eso es algo que tambien quería probar asi que….

Al carajo porque no.

Yo le empiezo a devolver el beso y…..

.-..-…-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.—

 **Daring Doo**

 **En el área de pasajeros del tren.**

Que suerte que era muy temprano y éramos las únicas pasajeras en el tren.

-"Y Daring Doo nos puedes contar exactamente como era su mundo?", pregunto Twilight toda curiosa y con un blog de notas flotando al frente de ella.

-"En realidad creo que en serio deberíamos contar esa parte cuando estemos frente a las princesas, no quiero repetir 2 veces, ademas, Victor es el experto en estos momentos de lo que paso en su mundo.

-"Ok, pero al menos saben como era su mundo antes de que le pasara esa crisis?"; pregunto Rarity.

-"Bueno en realidad si"; dije yo como colocaba mi mochila al suelo y con cuidado sacaba la laptop que el nos dio.

A mi me dio la historia del ser humano antes de lo sucedido, a Trixie le dio las partes como diseños de armas, zonas con los posibles sobrevivientes, una guía entera de zombis, y muchas, pero muchas noticias y videos que seguían minuto a minuto como su mundo se moria.

-"Uuu, que es esa cosa rectangular", dijo Pinkie toda curiosa.

-"Es una laptop, es un aparato de alta tecnología creada por los humanos y puede reproducir videos y música, editarlos a placer si se quiere, escribir documentos, crear dibujos y jugar juegos, juegos livianos según el me conto y otras cosas mas", dije yo.

-"Guao", todas dijeron a la vez.

-"Y que tipo de magia usaron para crearla?", pregunto Twilight.

-"No usaron magia, fue ciencia, porque los humanos en si no saben usar magia, si hay magia en su mundo, mas bien Trixie aun podía hacer magia aun en su forma humana, y si, cuando llegamos alla nos transformamos en humanos, pero en fin, parece que los humanos no saben como usar magia al parecer", dije yo como prendia la laptop, con dificulta, porque simplemente no esta hecho para cascos.

-"Es increible", dijo Twilight.

-"Realmente", dijo Rarity.

-"Pero aquí el me dio esta laptop en donde tiene guardado videos sobre la historia de la humanidad, la música que ha creado a lo largo de su tiempo y otras cosas mas"; dije yo como la laptop encendió mostrando las carpetas en donde estaban esos videos, esa música, y esos libros digitales sobre la historia.

-"Guao", decia Twilight como quería poner su casco en la pantalla pero yo la detuve.

-"Lo siento, esta laptop no es táctil, aunque no sabría si una pantalla táctil funcionaria con cascos de todas formas, aunque…", decia como me quedaba mirando la parte del sensor que movia el cursor en la pantalla y luego mi casco, "Pero creo que talvez necesitemos tu magia para que funcione"; dije yo señalando a Twilight.

De vuelta en la tierra, le habíamos explicado a Victor que nuestros cascos no funcionaría sobre las teclas de la laptop y menos sobre el sensor ese, asi que ella le pidió a Trixie que lo manipulara suavemente las teclas, y en efecto, si podía ser el sustituto perfecto para los dedos, y mas cuando Trixie materializo una mano del color de su aura mágica y podía controlar el cursor de la pantalla sin problemas.

-"Ok, que hay que hacer?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Solo crea una mano con tu aura mágica y usala sobre esta parte"; decia yo mientras señalaba el sensor.

-"Ok, pero que es una mano precisamente?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Esta es una mano", decia Lyra como materializo con su magia una mano humana.

-"Y como sabias como materializarla?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Gracias a que estudie su anatomía mediante esos antiguos dibujos sobre ellos", dijo Lyra.

Ok eso ya es una solución.

.-…-…-.-.-

 **5 minutos despues de haberle enseñado a usar el sensor del cursor.**

-"Ok creo que lo tengo", dijo Lyra como lo controlaba ya el cursor.

-"Bien, ahora ve a donde dice Videos y….", decia yo como empezaba a escuchar algo conocido.

 **(Thump) (Thump)**

 **(Y seguidos de unos gemidos)**

Oh vamos!

Maldita sea Trixie.

Esta ves se que fue Trixie y no fue Victor.

Bueno, es mi presentimiento.

-"Y rápido pon click ahí y reproduce los videos, ahora!", dije casi gritando.

Al menos la laptop estaba a todo volumen y con suerte no escucharían los gemidos de Trixie.

-"Ok, ok, y….ahi esta"; dijo Lyra.

 **(Y comienza el documental de "La historia de la humanidad", esa que dio en History Channel, ya saben que duro 6 horas y que lo daba cuando aun daban documentales en ese canal)**

Por suerte el documental se escuchaba mas fuerte que los gemidos de Trixie.

Ahora, espero que no se den cuenta.

Porque ahora yo tambien quiero ver la historia de los humanos, porque a mi tambien me da curiosidad saber sobre su historia.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Victor**

 **40 min despues**

-"Jjeje, crees que nos habran escuchado", dije yo como me reia un poco.

-"Creo que si", decia Trixie algo cansada, como la estaba cargando.

-"Hola a todos!", dije yo a todos.

Pero las veía todas a tentas a la laptop que le di a Daring Doo.

Todas realmente atentas a lo que estaban viendo, y por lo que escuchaba, era ese documental sobre la humanidad.

-"Guao, sabia que antes violentos, siempre violentos"; decia Daring Doo.

(Tos)(Tos)

Ya todas me prestaron atención.

-"Hola, y que estan viendo?", dije yo, como si no lo supiera.

-"Oh, Daring Doo nos mostraba una película sobre tu mundo a todo volumen, para asi no escucháramos que ustedes estaban haciendo bebes ahí atrás"; decia Pinkie toda inocente mientras me señalaba a mi y a Trixie.

Daring Doo estaba con la boca abierta.

-"Pero como los escuchaste, ni yo podía escucharlos"; decia sorprendida Daring Doo.

-"Bueno puede que no los haya escuchado pero si ese olor que queda despues de eso si es muy notable y se de eso porque la Sra. Sr. Cake eran antes que nacieron sus hijos, ellos eran muy…..", y pinkie seguía hablando a pesar de que Daring Doo le puso su pata en la boca.

-"Lo siento, no quiero saber mas detalles"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Si, eso era mucha información", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo Rarity.

-"Y por cierto, porque llevas a Trixie en tu espalda señor Victor", dijo Applejack.

Vi a Daring Doo golpearse la cara con su ala, como diciendo, en serio?, porque?

-"Porque simplemente no elegiría a cualquier semental, elegí a alguien tan grande y poderoso como yo, pero el en efecto lo es, especialmente en cierta área, si ustedes me entiende"; dijo Trixie como les daba un guiño.

Casi todas se sonrojaron al respecto.

Las únicas que no se sonrojaron fueron Daring Doo, Pinkie y Twilight.

-"Eh y que quieres decir con eso?", pregunto Twilight.

Guao, eso se llama, no entender una obvia indirecta.

-"Eh como decirlo Twilight….", Rarity se lo trataba de explicar pero….

-"Quiere decir que el es realmente bueno haciendo bebes y que la tiene….", decia otra vez Pinkie pero esta vez Rainbow fue que le puso el casco en la boca.

-"Oh", decia Twilight como ya lo entendio.

-"Ya, ya, que tal si nos olvidamos de todo esto y vemos el documental hasta que lleguemos a destino, porque sinceramente, estoy algo cansado de ya saben que", dije yo, porque en si mismo era cierto.

No soy una maquina.

Ademas tengo mucha sed.

-"Quiere decir sobre tener sexo", dijo Pinkie como se libro de la pata de Rainbow y me lanzo con su cola una botella de vidrio con al parecer jugo de manzana.

Lo agarre en el aire.

Apenas.

-"Y toma, todo lo que hiciste te debio haber dado mucha sed"; dijo Pinkie toda sonriente.

Daring Doo desde que dije eso, solo me miraba como si no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Oh.

Bueno, esta yegua Pinke me agrada.

-"Bien, el tiene razón, y aunque quería presumirte mas sobre mi semental, yo estoy algo cansada", decia Trixie, "Ahora querido llévame a una mesa y colócame de espaldas, por favor"; decia Trixie.

Hice lo que ordeno, porque en serio, la habia dejado molida.

Y con razón.

No fui tan suave esta ves jeje.

Y bien nos sentamos todos al frente de la laptop y a seguir con el documental.

Y como yo era un nerd muy aficionado a la historia.

Bueno, le respondía ciertas dudas que tenian cada vez que terminaba un nuevo capitulo.

Y uff si que fue difícil explicar lo que fue cuando llegamos a la parte de la primera y segunda guerra mundial.

Y bueno, explicarles mas o menos sobre el uso de armas atomicas para terminar una guerra.

Tachando a la humanidad de salvajes por no haber iniciado o seguido con los diálogos en primer lugar.

Pero bueno, les intente explicar que eso no era posible porque los lideres de los enemigos estan dispuestos a sacrificar a su propio pueblo antes de admitir la derrota inminente.

Al menos ese ultimo capitulo en la que mostraron un resumen de los logros de la humanidad y mostraron el único grande, que jamás técnicamente la humanidad jamás hará.

Llegar a otros planetas por cuenta propia.

Yo no cuento, porque esos orbes fueron creaciones de ponys en primer lugar.

Y recordar eso, solo hace deprimirme mas a mi.

Y antes que cualquiera de las demás me preguntara porque de repente estaba algo decaído.

Literalmente me salvo la campana.

Aunque aun sigo viendo como un milagro que nadie se haya querido subir con nosotros.

Y el tren ya habia parado muchas veces en otros pueblitos.

-"Guao, crei que no llegaríamos a donde quiera que estuviéramos llendo", dije yo como salia por mi cuenta fuera del tren.

Y debo de admitir.

Que ademas de una estación del tren en extremo elegante, la ciudad estaba totalmente impecable, el castillo se eleva imponente a lado de la montaña, las casas y edificios cercanos resaltan con el lugar.

El aire es limpio, todo se ve ordenando y nada fuera de lugar, hay vida por todos lados.

Simplemente…

Nunca creía ver un lugar asi en algún momento de mi vida, tanto antes del apocalipsis, como después de este.

-"Increible vista verdad?", me pregunto Twilight como todas las demás me siguieron ya con sus respectivas cosas.

-"No tienes ni idea", respondi.

-"Este es Canterlot, asi que, comportarte un poco quieres", dijo Daring Doo como me daba un codazo en mis costillas.

-"Ok", eso es lo único que respondi como ellas lentamente se adelantaron a mi como yo seguía fascinado por lo que veía.

Las fui siguiendo.

Y definitivamente era mas hermoso que Dodge City, esa ciudad eran casas de madera en un desierto, todo aburrido y casi sin vida si no fuera por los pocos que paseaban por sus calles.

Pero aquí se nota que en serio hay verdaderos negocios sucediendo en los locales, grandes hoteles y restaurantes, casas de nobles y casas de ponys importantes por varios sitios a donde mires, la ciudad era poblada.

Pero aun asi no habia tanto ruido como en las grandes ciudades, el aire era mas limpio que en mi ciudad, que era una de las que ternia antes del apocalipsis la calidad del aire mas limpia en una ciudad en el mundo.

No habia basura en las calles, las casas y edificios no tenian rejas, o portones, apenas habia algunos guardias con cascos y armaduras de color oro, que se nota que no les serviría de nada en alguna guerra, que de ves en cuando pasaban por ahí, evidenciando que en serio no han tenido una guerra en un largo tiempo, pero en si que ellos vigilase las calles no lo veía necesario, no se ve que haya delincuencia ni nada parecido, mas bien con lo que me contaron, la tasa criminal es tan baja que es prácticamente inexistente, eso mas bien me hace ahora sentir cada vez mas culpable de haber matado a ese pony en esa selva, sin importar lo insoportable que era.

A pesar de que es una ciudad capital, veo a los ponys tratándose bien entre si, a pesar de que veo a ciertos ponys nobles levantar la vista como los presuntuosos que son ante mis pintas, ricos siempre serán ricos no importa en que mundo estes.

Pero aun asi.

Todo se veía como el lugar perfecto para vivir.

Un sitio…

Un sitio al que ya no podía pertenecer ya.

Hace 2 años talves.

Pero ahora….

Lo dudo mucho.

No como soy ahora.

-"Victor, ya sal de tu trance, que ya llegamos", me decia Daring Doo como no dejaba de azotarme la cara con sus alas.

-"Oh, ok", dije yo como levante la vista y en efecto, ya estábamos en las puertas del mismísimo castillo, vigilados por solo 2 guardias, con solo unos cuantos vigías encima de estas murallas, evidenciando aun mas que, es un país tan seguro que, apenas tienes guardias vigilando a las mas poderosa del planeta.

Si es cierto que estas princesas mueven el sol y la luna….

Acaso si hay algún lunático que quiera acabarlas, no seria eso el fin de este planeta.

Porque poner a solo un puñado de gente para protegerlas?

Yo literalmente pondría un batallón entero con armamento de clase militar para asi cuidarlas.

Pero en fin, eso solo demuestra una cosa.

Yo estoy arrastrando los pecados de nuestra raza a este mundo.

Y ese pecado es querer militarizar todo, volverlo suyo, controlarlo, con la excusa de que es para hacerlo no mas, mas seguro y ayudar a otros.

Y voy a resumirlo con una sola frase:

" **El infierno esta pavimentado con buenas intenciones"**

Y a pesar de que yo considere bueno acabar con ese pony, aquí es visto como una enorme maldad.

No los culpo.

Una tierra tan pacifica.

Tan hermosa como las hembras que la habitan.

No debe ser contaminada por sujetos como yo.

Y aunque me duela.

Eso hace mi decisión de pedirle a sus princesas que me ayuden a regresar a mi mundo mas fácil.

Le romperá el corazón a Trixie, pero, no quiere que se quede con alguien como yo.

Y eso que en serio empezaba a apreciar a Trixie.

Ella en serio le preocupa lo que ama, y ella en estos momentos, además de amar ser el centro de atención, ella también me ama a mi.

-"Hey en serio que demonios te pasa, ya estamos a punto de hablar con las princesas, estate atento", dijo Daring Doo como me volvia a agitar sus alas en mi cara.

-"Ok, ya, ya estoy atento", dije yo, y esta vez en serio saliendo de mi propio trance.

La sala era enorme, prácticamente la mitad de grande que el mismísimo supermercado/fortaleza en la que vivía.

Con grandes ventanales iluminando el lugar.

Y las mismísimas princesas ahí sentadas en sus tronos con solo 2 guardias estando firmes a sus lados y otros 2 cerrando las puertas detrás de nosotros.

Ahora solo estábamos todas las chicas, los guardias y las princesas, y ni un alma mas.

Las mismísimas princesas eran mas altas que yo, y se veian muy hermosas, especialmente con su cabello que se movia sin necesidad del viento.

Simplemente hermoso, además se nota el aura de un poder inmenso de ellas.

Ahora es mas que real su enorme poder.

-"Twilight, que sucede, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto?", pregunto Celestia.

Su voz era como dice su nombre, celestial.

-"Si, que paso con la magia ancestral que sentimos hace unos dias?", pregunto Luna, "Saben que la causo?", la azul, ella se escuchaba con un acento asi elegante pero imponente.

-"Yo podria responderles, y muy fácilmente la verdad", dije yo como me adelantaba a todas.

-"Y tu quien eres mi pequeño pony?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Mi nombre es Victor Castedo, y soy de otro mundo y de una raza conocida como los seres humanos, y la "magia ancestral", que sintieron fue un orbe de teletransporte de una antigua civilizacion de su planeta", dije yo.

Sus princesas si que no muestran ninguna emoción ante lo que dije.

Serian excelentes jugadoras de póker.

-"Y como podemos creer que tu vienes de otro planeta pequeño pony?"; pregunto Luna.

-"Es cierto, el es de otro mundo, porque yo y ella estuvimos ahí y….", decia Daring como Trixie salto al frente de todos.

-"Porque ahí es donde me pude convertir en una alicornio sin la necesidad de hacer algo cursi", decia Trixie toda ególatra en frente de todos.

Ahora si las princesas se veian sorprendidas.

-"Pero como es posible?", pregunto Celestia ahora sorprendida.

-"Si, como si quiera es posible?", pregunto tambien Luna toda sorprendida.

-"Yo se los dire, fue por actos de valentía y heroísmo en su mundo", dijo Trixie toda ególatra señalándome.

Las princesas me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

Lo siento Trixie, pero si quiero la ayuda de ellas, tengo que decirles toda la verdad.

-"En realidad fue gracias a la carne de seres mutantes que concedían alas a los que la comieran, y otras habilidades mas según cuanta carne mutada comieras, y antes que digan algo, ella no era un pony en mi mundo, ella se transformo en humano, yo soy originario de ese planeta, y al parecer los humanos al venir aquí se transformar en ponys"; dije yo, "Posdata los humanos somos omnívoros, asi que por eso no le cayo mal comer carne a Trixie.

Todas ahora miraban con algo de repulsión a Trixie.

Excepto las princesas que aun seguían mirando sorprendidas, pero mirándome a mi por lo que dije.

-"Querido, eso no queríamos que supieran", me susurro Trixie como bajo a mi lado.

-"Lo siento Trixie, pero tenia que hacerlo", dije yo.

-"Y mis princesas tambien hemos traido objetos de alta tecnología de su mundo, tanto pasivas que nos ayudaran a comprender mas de su mundo y probar que en serio es un humano"; dice Daring Doo como mostraba las laptops y los celulares que les di.

-"Como ofensivas, como estas armas de combate humano, que son realmente letales a distancia"; dijo Daring Doo como se quito su rifle y su pistola y lo puso en el suelo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber, como puede haber carne mutada que le de alas a sus habitantes en su mundo, eso me intriga", dijo Luna.

-"Bueno, ahora que todas estan aquí puedo decirles todo"; dije yo como me prepare para dar un gran discurso.

-"Mi mundo hace mas de 1 año y medio una flor azul apareció de la nada en mi ciudad, libero una especie de neblina que transformo a la mayoría de los seres vivos en horribles monstruos que solo tenian como objetivo matar personas, yo soy uno de los pocos inmunes a esa neblina, que si sobrevivías te curaba todas las dolencias que padecías, pero no importa si eras inmune, si tenias la mala suerte de estar ha lado de uno que no lo era, eras hombre muerto, yo tuve suerte de sobrevivir, encontre en los primeros dias un lugar donde atrincherarme y mas sobrevivientes con quien estar, no podíamos ir a ningun lado porque la flor se expandia por el continente junto con el polvo azul que liberaba y transformaba a casi todo ser vivo en un monstruo, el ejercito de mi país hizo lo posible para contenerlo, pero al final no lo lograron, los demás países asustados, bombardearon sin cesar mi país con esperanza de destruir la flor, pero sin éxito, porque apenas unas semanas despues que esto inicio, y la flor parecia haber parado su avance por el continente, de repente expulso mas polvo azul y este se elevo a la atmosfera causando unas nubes de color azul oscuro y que se expandio mas alla de mi país, y cuando las nubes liberaron las gotas de lluvia sobre los soldados que defendían sus fronteras y que habían sido los que bombardearon mi país, fue una masacre, las gotas de lluvia tambien infectaron a los soldados, y los soldados mutaron en seres grotescamente fuertes pero aun capaces de usar sus armas y usarlas en contra de sus propios compañeros que eran inmunes, y avanzar sin problemas por el continente ya que los países que rodeaban mi país habían puesto la mayoría de sus soldados en nuestras fronteras, los demás países sin un ejercito para defenderse quedaron expuestos ante los monstruos y fue una total masacre, y eso no paro, las aves tambien transportaban a la flor y por tanto su polvo o polem que mutaba a los demás, las aves llevaron la enfermedad a casi todos los continentes e islas de mi mundo, llevando la muerte y destrucción con ellas, y en cuestión de solo 1 año, los países mas poderosos del mundo estaban destruidos, apenas quedaban gente que podía luchar contra los monstruos, en otros países básicamente no quedaba ni sobrevivientes, y aunque en estos momentos hay una gran isla con seres humanos no infectados de ninguna forma, ellos no puedo arriesgarse a intentar capturar a un infectado e intentar analizarlo, simplemente no hay forma de traer a un infectado a su isla sin que propague el virus, o sea, solo estan aguantando, esperando lo inevitable y nuestra pronta extinción", dije yo, todo serio.

Las princesas se veian algo tristes.

Los guardias a su lado se veian sorprendidos.

Y las demás yeguas que no eran Daring Doo, ni Trixie, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Nuestra gran raza, se encuentra a solo meses o siendo mas optimistas, a años de extinguirse gracias a esos monstruos, monstruos que son soldados mutados, civiles convertidos en horrendas y siniestras criaturas, y animales tanto herbívoros como carnívoros tambien mutados y con el único deseo de matar humanos, y saben que….", decia yo.

-"Que cosa humano?", pregunto Luna.

-"Quisiera que me ayudaran a regresar haya a mi planeta", dije yo.

Ahora si, todos olvidaron su tristeza y me miraron como si yo estuviera loco.

-"Pero porque deseas regresar a tu mundo?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Si, si dices que es en extremo peligroso", dijo Luna.

-"Porque eh visto este lugar y simplemente no me merezco estar aquí, ahora entiendo porque Daring Doo no quería que le dijera a nadie sobre este lugar, ella no quería a mi gente aquí, ella pues las zonas que fueron bombardeadas en persona y comprende los limites que estamos dispuestos a cruzar la humanidad por intentar sobrevivir, y no quiero eso, talvez incluso la flor es un justo castigo saben, porque despues de todo estabamos destruyendo poco a poco nuestro planeta y solo…., solo se esta purgando y eliminándonos porque ya no somos dignos de habitarla, y si es posible, quisiera volver y estar con mis amigos perros, que ellos son los próximos que heredaran nuestro mundo una vez nosotros nos hayamos extinguido, oh me olvida, algunos perros y perras mutaron y desarrollaron una mayor inteligencia y es mas que obvio que serán la raza que nos reemplace en el planeta, porque los perros son los únicos que no son atacados por la flor, demostrando que, ellos son los elegidos para heredar este mundo"; dije yo.

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y tristes a la vez.

-"Entiendo un poco que quieras regresar con tus amigos, pero, tu sabes que tambien regresarías a morir, eso…eso no lo entiendo", dijo Luna.

-"Bueno, ya acepte mi destino, y tal cual, al menos quiero morir con los que me quieren", dije yo.

-"Comprendo"; dijo Luna.

-"Pero, quisiera saber como luce la flor que les causo un enorme dolor"; dijo Celestia.

-"Si, claro, tengo una foto de ella en uno de los celulares, haber Daring Doo, por favor prende uno de los teléfonos y muéstrales la foto"; dije yo.

Ella hizo lo que dije.

-"Miren", dije yo como les enseñe la foto.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron sorprendidos.

-"Pero esa es…"; dijo Celestia.

-"No puede ser, como causa ese efecto en ellos….."; decia Luna.

-"Pero si se supone que sus efectos….", decia Luna.

-"Debe ser porque son otra especie…..", decia Celestia.

-"Eh, disculpen, de que hablan?"; pregunte yo.

-"Querido humano, tu sabes que flor es esta?", pregunto Celestia.

-"No, es nueva en realidad, nadie nunca vio una flor igual", dije yo.

-"Me lo temia"; dijo Celestia.

-"Twilight, tu dijiste que hace 2 años querias examinar la flor Broma Venenosa, pero nunca las encontraste"; dijo Luna.

-"Si, ya recuerdo, y mas bien, nunca nadie mas lo vio de nuevo esa flor", dijo Twilight.

 **(Si, eso siginifica que el episodio donde Fluttershy canta en secreto gracias a la flor, nunca existio o al menos…no usaron la planta para eso)**

-"Eso me temia"; dijo Celestia.

-"Porque, a que te refieres?", pregunte confundido.

-"Me temo pequeño humano, que la flor que esta causando el fin de su especie, proviene de nuestro mundo, no sabemos como apareció su flor en su mundo, pero esto si es claro, alguien de seguro los envio, alguien con conocimiento sobre su mundo"; dijo Celestia.

En ese momento solo podía sentir ira.

Como alguien podria hacernos esto.

Quien pudo haber sido la mente enferma que nos hizo esto.

-"Hola a todos", dijo una voz misteriosa encima de mi.

Y lo que vi solo hizo que quisiera tomar mi cuchillo.

Un ser con cuerpo de serpientes y diversas partes de animales en ella.

-"Discord, que haces aquí?"; pregunto sorprendida Luna.

-"Oh, solo vine para decirles algo importante, pero antes, necesitaremos a la chusma fuera de este lugar", dijo el como chasqueo sus garras y los guardias desaparecieron y las ventas y la única puerta que habia aquí se bloquearon con cortinas que aparecieron de la nada y la puerta de repente estaba bloqueada como una bóveda de banco.

-"Discord, que estas haciendo, que significa todo esto?", pregunto Luna, media irritada.

-"Oh, solo vengo a contar quien fue el responsable de enviar esas flores azules al mundo de nuestro pequeño invitado de aquí y no quiero chismosos", dijo el como si nada.

Ahora si eso llamo mi atención.

-"Dime quien fue, que juro que lo cazare y lo llevare a nuestro mundo y juro que lo torturare hasta que me implore que lo mate"; dije yo con una enorme rabia.

-"Oh pequeño Pony, relájate, no hay nadie quien cazar"; dijo Discord.

-"Pero dijiste saber quien fue el que envio esas flores!", grite con ira.

-"Oh, si lo dije, pero no me explique bien, quiero decir que si se quien fue, y fue la misma flor que se teletransporto sola", dijo el.

-"Como demonios una simple flor se teletransporta sola?", pregunte confundido y molesto a la vez.

-"Bueno, amigo, es una larga historia, porque esa flor, no es de este mundo tampoco, mas bien se le desconoce de donde es originalmente"; dijo este tal Discord.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte yo ahora mas confundido que molesto.

-"Oh, prepárate amigo, ya que te contare una historia que hara volar tu mente", dijo Discord como me sujeto con una de sus garras, "Estas listo?", pregunto.

-"Si eso signfica que me vas a decir que demonios esta pasando y sobre la flor entonces si"; dije yo.

-"Bueno la historia con la flor es…",

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Si, hasta el miércoles sabran la verdadera historia de la flor.**

 **Que suspenso.**

 **Ñacañaca.**

 **-"Oye eso no se hace", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si, aunque me parece algo menos rompedor de la 4ta pared este Discord de esta realidad"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oh, no se preocupen, ya sabras el porque de eso"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"No se porque, pero se que no me va a gustar tanto", dijo Discord.**

 **-"A mi me esta intrigando que sigue"; dijo Seras, "Quiero saber porque siquiera es de este mundo esa flor".**

 **-"Si la verdad que si, porque en mi realidad yo la cree esa flor no mas para fastidiar a los ponys", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Espero que no sea eso en realidad, porque si seria muy pero muy aburrido", dijo Seras.**

 **-"No se preocupen que en serio esto les volara las mentes"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ok, pero en fin, como te fue en tu cita por cierto?", Pregunto Discord.**

 **-"No quiero hablar sobre eso", dijo ella nada feliz.**

 **-"Que paso, termino antes que tu o….", decia Discord pero….**

 **-"Que no maldita sea, ahora regresa a tu planeta antes que haga algo horrible a tu persona", dijo toda furiosa Seras.**

 **-"Ok", dijo Discord algo asustado como se fue.**

 **-"Y tu que?"; pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Nada, y es mejor que no preguntes nada mas", decia toda furiosa.**

 **Entonces veo como a su alrededor flota algunas envolturas de papas fritas, botellas de soda vacia y alguna que otra servilletas.**

 **Y a la vez veo una cama toda des tendida flotando tambien a lo lejos.**

 **Como no vi eso antes.**

 **-"Y que hacen todas esas envolturas rodeándote y esa cama a lo lejos?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Te dije que no preguntes nada!", grito con tal fuerza que la pantalla de mi monitor se agrieto un poco.**

 **-"Ok, pero….en serio, acaso estabas durmiendo aquí?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Te dije que no preguntes nada, ahora vete"; dijo ella toda furiosa como crea una pared de la nada.**

 **Ok.**

 **Bien, esta sensible.**

 **Y…..**

 **No se que mas, pero bueno, a ella la dejare por ahora.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Que les parecio gente?**

 **Que tal no?**

 **La flor, que historia de fondo tiene?**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, estas dudas y talves otras mas que seguro tienen.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **-"Ya terminaste para que te larges?", pregunto Seras gritándome desde destras de la pared.**

 **-"Si, Seras, ya me voy, cuídate quieres", dije yo.**

 **No respondio.**

 **Bueno, en fin, nos vemos gente, hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Advertencia, capitulo largo, si tienes tarea o examen, ve a hacer la tarea o estudia flojo jajajaja, si aun quieres leer, bueno, no nos culpes cuando no hayas estudiado para tu examen, quedan advertidos)**_

 _ **Capítulo 15: La flor universal**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **3er dia en Equestria**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

-"Bueno la historia de la flor es…..", Discord dejo de hablar por un segundo, "Pero antes debo decirles que contendrá palabras o términos que solo nuestro amigo humano podrá entender y que ustedes talves apenas entiendan", dijo el.

-"Quieres comenzar de una vez!", grite yo.

-"Ok, cálmate, comencemos quieren", dijo el como las luces se apagaron de repente y un proyector holográfico salio de la nada mostrando un planeta que no era la tierra y que tenia 2 lunas orbitándola.

-"Guao, no sabían que los ponys tuvieran proyectores holográficos, ni siquiera teníamos prototipos portátiles funcionales en la tierra", decía yo asombrado por la esfera en el suelo que proyectaba ese holograma en una definición tal que harían ver a las pantallas 4k como esos televisores de baja definición que se venden en las tiendas de segunda mando.

-"Pero que clase de magia es esa?", pregunto Twilight toda sorprendida mientras tocaba una de las lunas y se veía su pata atravesar la proyección pero sin alterar por completo toda el holograma.

-"No es magia querida Twilight, es tecnológica de avanzada, aunque que podría esperar de una cultura que su nivel tecnológico es 2", dijo Discord.

-"Nivel tecnológico?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Oh si, me olvidaba, ustedes no saben que es esa clasificación, bueno, las civilizaciones que apenas descubrieron la escritura, las matemáticas y algunas ciencias básicas son de nivel 1", dice el como la pantalla holográfica muestra pues humanos de la antigüedad como los aztecas, "las que apenas llegaron a reconocer a los virus, bacterias y hongos como causantes de enfermedades y tienen medicinas básicas para combatirlas, tener sistemas de transporte básicos que no dependen de animales, y una mayor comprensión de la ciencia y el espacio son las de nivel 2", como muestra en efecto la misma ciudad de Canterlot pero desde arriba, "Luego las de nivel 3 son las que pueden curar enfermedades mas complejas y han descubierto como manipular el ADN de una forma muy básica, sus medios de transporte son aun mas avanzados, tanto que ahora tienen naves que los pueden llevar al menos al espacio, minimo a su Luna, y aun mas comprensión sobre las leyes que rigen el universo", dice como el holograma ahora cambia al de mi planeta, mas bien, a una grabación del despegue del apolo 11 y el video que muestra a los astronautas recorriendo la Luna, es mas que obvio que todas las chicas estaban asombradas ante lo que vieron, "Luego las de nivel 4 como la mia, donde las enfermedades son cosas del pasado, tenemos naves capaz de transportarnos a otros sistemas solares y por tanto otros planetas, la autosuficiencia es total, y es mas que obvio que ahora tenemos incluso mas comprensión del universo, y podrias entrar a detalles sobre eso, pero esa no es mi área de especialización y mas bien se los estoy diciendo de la manera mas sencilla posible para que lo puedan entender", dijo el mostrando ahora una imagen de una ciudad con rascacielos tan grandes como montañas, autos voladores yendo por todos lados, y hasta saliendo del planeta y una especie de criaturas reptilianas habitando en esos rascacielos y conduciendo esas naves.

Ahora si hasta yo estaba sorprendido.

-"Espera un segundo, los reptilianos existen?", pregunte todo confundido.

-"Repti…que?". Preguntaba Daring Doo, "Mas bien a mi me parecen solo dragones sin alas y picos en las espaldas"

Todas asintieron ante eso.

-"Pero no luces como uno"; dije yo ahora incrédulo.

-"Ya llegaremos a la parte de porque no luzco como ellos mas adelante, gracias", dijo Discord como cambio ahora a una nueva imagen en el holo proyector, asi lo voy a llamar.

-"Y aquí como ven, aquí esta el tope actual en lo que respecta a una civilización. Las de nivel 5, tienen naves autosustentables que pueden viajar sin problemas entre planetas, tienen colonias en decenas y decenas de mundos, y su poder militar es tan grande que hasta hay planetas enteros albergando miles de batallones esperando ser desplegados por la galaxia", dijo el mostrando unos seres cabezones y humanoides flotando gracias a unos aparatos y montándose en increíbles robots gigantes tan grandes como rascacielos.

-"Esperen un segundo, esos son los famosos grises, son como se creen que lucen los extraterrestres que se estrellaron en Roswell Nuevo Mexico, USA, hace 60 años", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Si, hubo un pequeño combate espacial por tratar de investigar tu mundo, y ellos resultaron los ganadores, y esos que se estrellaron en tu planeta son solo de una capsula de escape de una nave científica que fue derribada por sus enemigos", dijo Discord.

-"Enemigos?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh si, ahora que les conte sobre el tipo de civilizaciones que existen, ahora les contare las razas que ahora se disputan el control de la galaxia y que ustedes solo podrían mirar como los conquistan porque no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, especialmente los humanos tal como están, pero luego llegaremos a hablar mas profundamente de los humanos, ok"; dijo Discord.

Como todos asentimos y prestamos atención.

-"La primera es una coalición de razas inteligentes, que creen en la ciencia y no tienen ningún tipo de ética al estudiar el cosmos, en estos momentos los integran 4 razas; primero están esos que les llamas los grises"; y muestra imágenes de los grises, que son del tamaño de un niño de 12 años y que tiene grandes ojos negros, tienen una boca pequeña, no tiene oído, ni órganos reproductores, "Ellos evolucionaron a tal nivel que se comunican con la mente y todo lo que comen lo usan al 100% en sus cuerpos, nada lo desechan, y gracias a sus técnicas de clonación y cultivo de genes, ellos no ven necesario reproducirse de la manera natural y usan esos métodos para aumentar su población"; muestra imágenes de tubos de ensayos donde se ve desarrollarse a los nuevos grises, "La segunda raza es una mas o menos parecida a crustáceos gigantes pero con grandes cabezas y que aun pueden hablar, pero también pueden comunicarse telepáticamente", dijo eso mostrando a un cangrejo, bueno, mas bien parecía una pequeña píldora con 6 patas, 4 las usa para caminar, y 2 las usa como si fueran brazos, **(Como ese cangrejo extraterrestre que aparece en Ben 10, y si veía Ben 10 cuando aun tenia algo que dar),** "La tercera raza es muy peculiar, estas son conocidos como los mas altos entre ellos", muestra una cabeza muy alargada, con brazos y piernas muy delgados y que son de color medio violeta, y se los ve flotar con aura de color violeta y en serio, estos miden al menos 3 metros de alto y usan cascos de color dorado y capas que le cubren la cara por completo, **(Esos si pertenecen a una saga de videojuegos, si no lo sabes, pregúntame en la review jeje),** "La cuarta es la mas nueva entre ellos, ellos son tipo insectos, mas bien, hasta parecen mantis religiosas", dijo el como mostraba a ellos tan altos como personas, y con ojos como las moscas.

-"Todos ellos son una coalición de seres que buscan hacerse con todo el conocimiento del cosmos, y no les importa como hacer sus investigaciones, no les importa sobre pasar limites, básicamente son como científicos a que les das todo el presupuesto de un año que es comparable a que se les daba a un deportista de futbol en 10 años de la selección europea en tu mundo", dijo el señalándome.

Bueno, eso si que seria mucho presupuesto.

-"Luego esta no podríamos definirla como raza como tal, mas bien son como diferentes grupos de robots que dominaron a las especies que los crearon y ahora se unieron para buscar el fin de toda la vida orgánica en la galaxia", dijo Discord presentando en efecto diferentes robots de diferentes tamaños, formas y hasta colores.

Bueno, si consideras que son colores, el gris oscuro, blanco y color negro, bueno si son colores, pero son los básicos.

Pero bueno, miren no mas, la película Terminator en versión real, pero con otras razas.

-"Ambos son civilizaciones de nivel 5, luchan entre si por el dominio de la galaxia", dijo Discord.

-"Luego esta un tercer grupo que es mas un parasito, este parasito infecta mundos completos, controlando todo los seres vivos que la habitan y los hace cooperar como uno, con la excusa que es para protegerlos de ellos mismos, porque no sabemos como, ni porque, pero el parasito desarrollo un amor obsesivo por los seres vivos y este esta dispuesto a protegerlos a toda costa, y no le importa destruir a cualquiera que intente destruir su planeta, el parasito tiene poderes que les permite usar el mismo planeta como una gran arma, y por eso el grupo de las razas científicas y los robots no los atacan, porque perderían a miles de soldados con solo intentar tomar esos planetas, y no les conviene debilitar sus fuerzas con ellos, y se mantienen fuertes, preparándose para atacarse entre si en caso de que haya una brecha en las defensas del otro", dijo el como se mostraba en el holo proyector como naves aterrizaban en un planeta.

Y tallos de plantas salían de la tierra, envolvían a las naves y las trituraban como si no fueran nada.

Bueno, el poder de la naturaleza en su máxima expresión.

-"Y de ultimo estamos nosotros, mi raza, mi raza se encarga de investigar planetas con vida inteligente y tratar de ocultarlos de esos 3 bandos, porque si, el parasito tiene bajo su control seres vivos inteligentes con naves espaciales para asi transportar sus huevos por toda la galaxia e infectar mas planetas, asi que no la subestimen", dijo Discord.

-"Y nuestro planeta acaso esta seguro?", pregunto Celestia.

Discord asintió.

-"Pero nuestro mundo?"; pregunte yo.

-"No chico, lamentablemente no, aunque los descubrimos hace mas de 1000 años, recién tuvimos la suficiente tecnológia para ocultar planetas completamente hace unos 100 años, y ya para ese momento ya la raza de los genios los descubrieron"; dijo Discord.

-"Porque no le llamamos grupo de los Omegas, por creerse estar encima de todos", dije yo.

-"Bueno, esta bien, digámosle los Omegas a esos genios"; dijo Discord.

-"Y que tal si llamamos al parasito como los Zergs y a los robots como un conjunto los llamamos Skynet?, pregunte yo.

-"Ok, llámalos asi si quieres", dijo Discord, "Ahora puedo continuar?", pregunto.

Todos asentimos.

-"Durante siglos estuvimos investigando su salvaje cultura y de ves en cuando interviniendo algunas veces, y durante un tiempo los estuvimos preparándolos para que pudieran ser como minimo una raza para pertenecer a los genios educando a su gente, dándoles herramientas para construir sus ciudades y templos, para que asi, cuando vinieran los "Omegas"; ellos consideren tratar de enseñarles a unirse a su grupo, y aprovechar y meter algunos espias en su especie, pero bueno, todo salio mal cuando algunos humanos codiciosos, corrompieron a la gente con sentimientos extremistas en sus religiones, causando guerras innecesarias y haciendo que la ciencia no se desarrollase como queríamos por mucho tiempo, lamentablemente no podíamos intervenir a gran medida o los Omegas o Skynet se iban a enterar de su mundo, asi que solo podíamos ver impotentes como su raza se estancaba en la ciencia por la codicia de sus reyes, emperadores y lideres religiosos, pero al menos aprendieron la lección por su cuenta y retomaron el camino por la ciencia, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, sus avances tecnológicos avanzaban rápidamente, a pesar de que ese tal Edison retraso el avance científico en su planeta solo por el dinero, al desprestigiar a Tesla, un humano con una mente brillante y que sus inventos hubieran hecho avanzar a la humanidad en gran medida, **(Si, investíguenlo, Edison era un hijo puta que robo la mayoría de los inventos que dice que patento, el tipo era mas un empresario corrupto que inventor),** pero en fin, hace 50 años, cuando estábamos en medio de la construcción de un sistema de ocultación para tu planeta"; dijo Discord mientras me miraba y se mostraba imágenes desde la luna de mi planeta, "Los Omegas y Skynet descubrieron el planeta, y ambos querían investigarlo, los Omegas, querían investigar que tan útil seria su mundo para su propio beneficio y los de Skynet querían saber si ustedes eran una amenaza para ellos", y se mostraba enormes naves de combate combatir cerca de la luna, y se mostraba como solo era una nave gigante, contra decenas y decenas de otras mas pequeñas, pero que se notaba que en serio si les hacia mucho daño, al final la nave grande exploto, llevándose consigo a las naves pequeñas, y varias partes de esas cayeron en la luna y una consiguió llegar a la tierra, precisamente, a USA, "Los Omegas después de eso solo mandaron sondas mas pequeñas para asi pasar desapercibidos, y una vez investigaran por completo como era la vida en el planeta, verían si fuera necesario traer parte de su flota a tomar el planeta, y Skynet hizo lo mismo, ambos grupos se dedicaron a investigar el planeta entre los años 1965 y 2015 según el calendario humano".

-"Y porque solo hasta hace 3 años?", pregunto yo.

-"Los de Skynet vieron que no son un peligro para ellos, como ven que estaban destruyendo la vida de su planeta por su cuenta, asi que ellos fueron los primeros en irse y ya ignorar su planeta en el año 2000", dijo Discord como mostraba imágenes de video de como se cortaba hectáreas de bosques, gente con decenas de pieles de animales colgando para ser vendidas, y decenas de fabricas en China contaminando el horizonte.

Si.

Eso si que es deprimente.

Una raza que busca destruir la vida, no quiere atacarnos porque ve que nosotros hacemos su trabajo.

Eso si que es deprimente.

-"Luego los Omegas cuando vieron los hechos que ustedes consideraban inhumanos como los experimentos cometidos por Mengele, un científico nazi, y los científicos japoneses del escuadrón 731 fueron para los Omegas bien vistos, y aun mas como en ves de castigarlos por lo que hicieron con inocentes, los USA los recluto para que sigan con sus experimentos, eso les llamo la atención a los Omegas, y hasta estaban a punto de enviar un emisario a la ONU, o para que ellas sepan que es, la ONU en el planeta de los humanos era la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, pero continuando con la clase de historia, ellos iban a enviar un emisario, pero al final decidieron no hacerlo a ver pues….., su peculiar cultura", y muestra los videos de los programas de televisión de los 80 y 90, y los videos de gente lastimándose y haciendo concursos tontos de Youtube, "Por muestras como esa, decidieron olvidarse de mandar un emisario y ahora solo fueron a planificar como convertirlos en conejillos de indias y dejaron de enviar sondas a su planeta, porque las civilizaciones que no cumplen con sus expectativas son usados para experimentos a gran escala"

Bueno….

Eso es en parte bueno, los subnormales de youtube nos…..salvaron?

O condenaron?

Quien sabe.

Pero hay algo que invade mi cabeza.

-"Y ustedes donde estaban cuando todo paso?", pregunte yo.

-"Varios de nuestros espias se quedaron, y nos iban a informar sobre la flor, lamentablemente una vez que la flor llego a sus posiciones, y ya no pudieron comunicarse con nosotros, tratamos de enviar equipos de búsqueda y rescate, pero hasta nuestras naves mas herméticas no servían en contra de la flor, y muto a los equipos de rescate en la nave de rescate, ninguno sobrevivió, los rescatistas convertidos en monstruos mataron a los pilotos que eran inmunes a la infección, y la nave se estrelló, matándolos a todos"; no nos mostro un video del interior de la nave por suerte.

Pero si nos mostro imágenes de satélite de como se veía una gran nave de forma rectangular por la costa africana caer directo al agua destruyéndose en el acto.

Oh por todos los cielos, si ni siquiera una raza extraterrestre es capaz de contener la infección…

Es mas que obvio que nuestra especie esta perdida.

-"Y que hay de nuestro planeta Discord, acaso estamos realmente a salvo?", pregunto Celestia otra vez

Aun veo la cara de asombro de las demás, al parecer ellas no esperaban que su líder le creyera a este tal Discord.

-"Si, lo están, mas bien, si no fuera por mi de exigir a mis lideres de utilizar los sistemas de ocultación en ustedes primero, de seguro ya los hubieran descubierto hace años", dijo Discord.

-"Y porque ellos primero y no nosotros?", pregunte yo.

-"Simplemente, culpen a la flor", dijo el.

Bien, llegamos a lo que queríamos escuchar.

-"Ahora, porque la flor no es de este mundo, ya deja de darnos vuelta con todo esto sobre razas extraterrestres"; dije yo impaciente.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que la flor no es de este planeta, ni del nuestro, mas bien, no se conoce de donde es, solo se sabe que viaja de mundo en mundo mutando para bien de manera radical la vida en un planeta, y lo ha hecho por al menos 8000 años, y ese es el registro mas antiguo que se tiene sobre esa flor, mas bien se cree que hasta mas milenios pudo esa flor rondar por la galaxia antes que los Omega empezaran a investigarla primero, y eso es porque quería nombrar a estos grupos, porque la flor es la que provoca que sus ejércitos se movilicen en masa, los Omegas quieren investigar como es capaz de modificar de manera radical los organismos de manera positiva sin el uso de ningún equipo, y quieren saber como la flor en si se puede teletransportar a otros planetas…..",el estaba hablando pero Twilight lo interrumpio.

-"Pero eso es imposible, como una flor puede teletransportarse por si sola!"; grito sorprendida Twilight.

-"Eso es lo que no sabemos, solo podemos ver que lo hace, pero en fin, Skynet quiere destruirla porque si ellos no mas odian la vida, realmente aborrecen algo que cree mas vida orgánica, y los Zergs buscan protegerla a toda costa, tomando los planetas en que se encuentra la flor, e intentar fusionarse con ella, sin éxito hasta ahora, y nosotros, nosotros solo rescatamos a las civilizaciones que se encuentran en el fuego cruzado, porque para ser exactos, nosotros somos como una simple organización benéfica espacial, no somos una amenaza real para los 3 bandos, y ellos no mas no dejan rescatar a los que podemos mientras no interfiriéramos en sus asuntos, y no, ocultar planetas que no descubrieron no es interferir en sus asuntos"; dijo el.

-"Porque, cuantos planetas tienen los 3 bandos?"; pregunto Luna.

-"Los Omegas tienen a su disposición 123 planetas y 34 lunas que ellos habitan, y unos 34 en que realizan sus experimentos, y de esos 34, en 12 de ellos hay especies inteligentes que les hacen experimentos que son tan inmorales que simplemente los que son usados como experimento te pedirán que los mates, porque el dolor y la agonía que sufren en sus planetas conquistados, son extremos"; dijo el.

Bueno…..

Ahora si me quedo claro, los youtubers nos condenaron cuando nos invadan.

-"Los de Skynet tienen en su poder 100 planetas y 56 lunas y asteroides en donde ellos tienen sus fabricas, y los Zerg tienen al menos 234 planetas y 45 lunas a su disposición, pueden tener mas planetas, pero eso no significa que en todas haya civilizaciones que les ayuden a invadir planetas, solo hay 5 a 10 planetas con civilizaciones conquistadas que pueden usar para expandirse"; dijo Discord.

Guao, esos son hartos planetas.

-"Pero que hay de su raza, cuantos planetas tienen?", pregunto Luna.

-"Apenas tenemos 7 planetas y 5 lunas que usamos como hogar, y sitios donde llevar a los pocos que podemos rescatar de los planetas en que la flor aparece y los 3 grupos luchan por el control de este y por la flor, que en el furor de cada batalla, esta logra teletransportarse a otro planeta, y el ciclo de búsqueda de esta flor y batallar por esta continua, mas bien nosotros casi somos aniquilados cuando la flor llego a nuestro mundo hace unos 4000 años, aun recuerde ese dia como si fuera ayer…", decía Discord como Celestia lo interrumpio.

-"Tienes 4000 años Discord?"; pregunto sorprendida.

-"Si, como dije nuestra tecnología medica es lo suficientemente avanzada como para ayudarnos a mantenernos longevos pos siglos, incluso milenios"; dijo el.

-"Pero porque no te ves como los tuyos?", pregunto Luna.

-"Porque pueden creer que yo tengo varios títulos y doctorados en todas las ramas en lo que se refiere a ciencias biológicas?"; pregunto el.

Rainbow y Applejack solo preguntaron que significaban doctorados, Twilight preguntaba sobre cuantas ramas de las ciencias biológicas había, pero yo solo quería saber una cosa.

-"Y eso nos interesa porque….?"; pregunte yo ahora impaciente.

-"Porque durante la invasión, mi grupo de científicos y yo un joven de 25 años terrestres y no se preocupen ponys, como ven y sienten el paso del tiempo es igual que en el mundo humano, pero en fin, íbamos a explorar un planeta en nuestro sistema solar con vida en ella, pero se pospuso porque la flor azul de repente apareció en nuestro planeta, nos muto y nos ayudo a soportar mas el frio, que por ser de las familias de los lagartos nuestra sangre era fría, pero la flor logro hacernos de sangre y fría a la vez y….bueno explicar como nos muto tomaría varias horas, pero en fin, mi grupo y yo intentamos analizarla, pero todo método y equipo que teníamos no podía analizarla, la flor se desintegraba una vez la colocábamos en uno de nuestros aparatos de análisis, y nunca pudimos encontrar en nuestros cuerpos como si quiera nos pudo mutar, solo sabíamos que estar en contacto con la flor nos mutaba para bien, a nosotros y a toda especie que habitaba en el planeta, la flor se expandio por nuestro mundo en 4 años, yo y mi equipo aun luchábamos por siquiera estudiarla cuando los 3 facciones nos atacaron, lucharon durante horas por la flor, lo sabíamos porque los Omegas se pusieron en contacto con nosotros, nos dijeron que si luchábamos con ellos no moriríamos y pues era eso o tener que soportar el ataque de las 3 facciones a la vez, pero al final, la batalla por siquiera tener la flor fue en vano, varias de nuestras ciudades fueron destruidas, el daño era extenso, básicamente nuestro mundo quedo devastado, pero aun asi, podíamos reconstruir y salvar nuestro mundo, los Omegas nos ayudaron a eliminar a los Zergs de nuestro planetas, y como nosotros habíamos investigado durante años la flor, ellos nos hicieron un trato, les dábamos todos los datos que teníamos sobra la flor, y a cambio, nos dejaban en paz, y vendrían a ayudarnos en caso de que los de Skynet nos atacaran, y cumplimos, porque en si no teníamos opción, luego había unas cuantas normas que nos hicieron cumplir, como nos estaba prohibido visitar sus planetas, interferir en sus misiones de cualquier forma, y tener posesión de planetas que ellos ya hayan fichado para su colonización, estábamos técnicamente atrapados bajo sus normas, pero al menos, a cambio de nuestra como decirlo…nuestra tensa, digamos, "alianza", nosotros podíamos saber casi todo sobre su cultura y mucho mas, y saber mas sobre la flor, pero no nos servia de nada, ya que ellos tampoco tenían mucho conocimiento sobre la flor, y al menos nos dejara llevarnos a unos cuantos civiles de los planetas en que este la flor y que estén a punto de invadir, actualmente tenemos alrededor de 12 razas que están como refugiados en nuestros planetas", dijo el.

Mostrando diversas razas como una de gatos antropomórficos bien grandes de color naranja, **(Si Ben 10 puede haberse degradado al nivel de los padrinos mágicos y ya no es lo que era y ya no vere ni muerto el siguiente remake o reboot que hagan de la serie, pero eso si tenían creativas ideas sobre cómo se verían verían algunas razas extraterrestres),** luego había otros que eran rechonchos y de color azul de forma humanoide, (No no son pitufos), y otros mas.

-"Guao, y que paso con sus hogares"; decía algo triste Celestia.

-"Muchos de esos mundos después de la batalla por la flor, si la raza es suficientemente avanzada podrán reconstruir, si no, bueno, por desgracia mueren o desearían estarlo si es que los Omegas vuelven para hacerles experimentos, o Skynet vuelve y aniquila toda la vida restante en ella y la convierte en un planeta donde obtener minerales para seguir construyendo sus cosas, y solo depende de quien se queda con el planeta si los Omegas ven que los habitantes de ese planeta pueden ser vistos como sujetos de experimentación, si no lo son, se los dejan a Skynet para que los destruya, o si de milagro los Zerg logran ser los vencedores en la batalla por la flor, porque los Omegas y Skynet son tan fuertes que no hay victorias, ni derrotas entre ellos, solo empates, y se van cuando la flor se va, y si los Zerg aun tienen fuerte presencia en el planeta cuando la flor se fue, Skynet y los Omegas no quieren perder mas unidades intentando reclamar el planeta, asi que se lo dejan a los Zerg"; dijo Discord.

-"Y yo durante este tiempo, eh sido parte de los equipos de rescate y asi aprovechar e intentar investigar los planetas en donde se encuentra la flor, y por siglos de exponerme a la flor, mi cuerpo a mutado a como ven ahora", dijo Discord.

-"Guao"; todas dijeron sorprendidas.

Pero aun falta lo principal.

-"Porque mi mundo resulto ser la excepción, porque la flor solo ayudo a exterminar a la humanidad?", pregunte yo.

-"Eso muchacho, si nos desconcierta a todos, y como para nosotros seria letal aparecer en su mundo, y llevar equipo que funcione a distancia solo atraerá la atención de las 3 facciones, por eso quiero que tu regreses cuando vuelvas a tu mundo, trates de investigar mas sobre la flor, de porque hizo lo que hizo, y no te preocupes"; dijo el como chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer unas extrañas armas a mi lado, "Te daremos un mejor y letal armamento que será suficiente para poder defenderte de los monstruos, y claro esta, un dispositivo para que grabes todo lo que descubras sobra la flor", dijo Discord como me lanzo una cosa de plástico en forma de bola a mi, y yo apenas la pude atrapar.

-"No te preocupes, es fácil de operar", dijo el.

-"Pero tus espias en mi mundo no lo saben acaso, porque tengo que hacerlo yo?", pregunto yo.

-"Chico, para evitar atraer mas miradas sobre su mundo, y como ya el planeta estaba siendo reclamado por los **Omegas** tuvimos que ocultar nuestras huellas a toda costa, y no podíamos comunicarnos a larga distancia como hacemos entre planetas, ellos grababan todo lo que podían en esos mismos dispositivos que te di, y luego iban a un centro de lanzamiento espacial en USA, Rusia o China y colocaban de contrabando esas esferas que luego serian recogidas por nuestras naves de sigilo en el espacio y tu pues, eres el único humano aquí, asi que no es que tengamos muchas opciones."; dijo Discord.

Bueno, eso si que es ingenioso debo decir.

-"Pero hay algo que no tiene sentido"; dijo Luna.

-"La flor ha estado en nuestro planeta por milenios, como no se ha ido hasta ahora?", pregunto Luna.

-"Bueno, solo ha estado en su planeta desde hace 2000 años, y no se va porque gracias a mi que yo eh sido el que pidió quedarse en este planeta, para investigar la flor y no ser tan invasivo con ella, y hacer que todas las razas le teman o solo la dejen en paz, por eso no se va, porque nadie la perturba, nadie la daña, nadie la investiga a profundidad, aunque no se porque, solo porque la pequeña de aquí quiso de repente investigar la flor, la flor se fue, eso no lo entiendo"; dijo Discord señalando a Twilight.

-"Pero como la flor puede saber eso, cuando la tratan de investigar?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Eso no lo se, pero ahora les dire porque pedi que su planeta sea el primero en ser ocultado del radar, porque después de siglos de no solo investigar la flor, los investigue a ustedes, a todas las razas que habitaban este planeta, y averigüe algo sorprendente, además de que aquí hay una gran cantidad de razas inteligentes reunidas, la flor los muto a todos en el planeta, y convertirlas en especies que serian los perfectos enemigos naturales contra las 3 facciones", dijo Discord.

"QUE!", todos gritamos sorprendidos.

-"Como es eso, si estos apenas tienen con que defenderse y son todos pacificos", dije yo.

-"Porque ellos tienen "magia", que en realidad es una forma sensilla y adorable de decir que ellos pueden controlar la misma materia y energía oscura a voluntad, ya sabes, lo que compone la mayoría del universo", dijo Discord mientras me miraba a mi.

-"Que es la materia y energía oscura?"; pregunto Twilight mientras miraba a Discord esperando respuestas.

Pero Discord me miro a mi y me hizo señas como para que sea yo el que le respondiera.

-"Bueno, la materia y energía oscura según los científicos de nuestro planeta es lo que conforma la mayoría del universo, no lo podemos ver, pero afecta en gran medida a nuestros planetas, en porque pueden girar alrededor del sol, de como los planetas no caen en espiral al sol por su fuerza gravitatorias, hasta de como funciona la fuerza gravitatoria y muchas cosas mas", dije yo.

-"Pero el solo lo mueve Celestia, como puede ser que lo haga por si mismo?", pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-"En realidad, ella no mueve el sol, ella ayuda a rota el planeta para que de la ilusión de que mueve el sol, porque en si este planeta es demasiado antiguo y ya esta en las ultimas, y si no fuera por la ayuda de Celestia, el planeta hubiera dejado de girar, y poco a poco el planeta empezaría a morir, y la Luna, bueno, si, Luna mueve la luna, eso si es verdad, pero no de forma radical, solo lo ayuda a mantenerse en orbita con el planeta ya que la fuerza gravitatoria del planeta es tan baja, que sin la ayuda de Luna, en este caso, también Celestia, la Luna se hubiere ido flotando por el espacio y este seria un mundo sin luna"; dijo Discord.

Bueno, ahora si que estoy totalmente sorprendido.

Las demás están sin habla, porque o no sabían de que estábamos hablando o lo sabían mas o menos y estaban asombrados no mas por lo que estaban escuchando.

-"Ahora ya veo porque no querias que nadie descubriera este mundo, solo por querer investigar como hacen eso Celestia y Luna ya seria suficiente motivo para invadirlo"; dije yo.

-"No solo eso amigo humano, los dragones mas grandes sus escamas son tan duras que pueden soportar impactos directos de rayos concentrados de plasma y sus garras podrían cortar los cascos de las naves de ambas facciones como si fueran queso suizo, y los chalengings tienen aunque no lo crean el poder para soportar y ser inmunes a los Zergs de manera natural y hasta poder controlar los seres infectados por los Zergs gracias a su habilidad de mente colmena, lo que estoy diciendo es que, este planeta ha desarrollado seres capaces de defenderse contra las 3 facciones y es por eso que tuvimos que ocultar este planeta, porque no están listos para luchar una guerra tan grande, pero en un futuro lejano entonces si", dijo Discord.

Es comprensible, si aquí ellos son una amenaza aun sin desarrollarse militarmente, mas desarrollados si serian una seria y grave amenaza.

-"Y porque no nos dijiste eso antes?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Me hubieran creido acaso, especialmente con mi historial con ustedes?", pregunto Discord.

-"Hablando de historial, porque traías el caos a este mundo en primer lugar?, pregunto Twilight.

-"Bueno, necesitaban un villano que se pudiera controlar, para evitar que en serio surja un villano que no puedan controlar, y por eso dicidi convertirme en su "villano"", dijo Discord, "Ademas también era para medir su nivel de prevención y defensa en caso de emergencia, y debo decir que deja mucho que desear, y al igual que con los humanos, nosotros no podemos interferir mucho, aun cuando este planeta esta oculto", dijo el.

-"Y ahora que, nos enseñaras a como combatirlos o algo?", pregunto Luna.

-"No, no puedo, como dije, yo solo soy un científico, y el único encargado de vigilar el planeta por dentro, no podemos traer una nave o sospecharían, básicamente mando un mensaje de lo que pasa aca cada 10 años"; dijo el.

-"Y en serio ahora como quieres que le digamos esto a nuestros ciudadanos"; dijo Celestia.

-"No se los digan, lo justo es que sigan avanzando como civilización de manera natural, aunque ahora ustedes saben que se aproxima y que si viene una especie nueva a visitarlos, al menos sabran si son enemigos o amigos"; dijo Discord.

Las princesas Celestia y Luna asienten ante eso.

-"Aunque no me guste mentirle a mis pequeños ponys, creo que es lo mejor, no quiero meterlos miedo por algo que podría pasar en unos cuantos años o décadas", dijo Celestia.

-"Si, no queremos que se enteren de su existencia hasta que estén mejor desarrollados", dijo Discord.

-"Discord, ahora podemos discutir, como me planeas enviar a mi planeta?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, podemos utilizar el único orbe operativo que queda de los Nati Ilumi, que gracias a su amiga de aca, se pudo encontrar, y asi podemos enviarte de vuelta a casa"; dijo Discord señalando a Daring Doo.

-"Lamento informarte que ella ya lo destruyo"; dije yo.

-"Pues, debo informarte una cosa, esas cosas solo pueden ser destruidas o dañadas por explosivos de alta potencia, o que literalmente algo muy pesado y grande las impacte, cualquier cosa que trajiste no seria suficiente para destruirla, asi que, tu amiguita de aquí, te ha mentido"; dijo Discord.

Yo me voltee y la mire, no sabia si sentir rabia o…

Bueno solo sentía rabia.

-"Victor, tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejar que trajeras a tu gente para que corrompiera a todos en Equestria, lo siento"; dijo ella de manera sincera.

-"Me doy cuenta que mi raza un asco, lo comprendo, al menos debiste tener el valor para decirme la verdad en primer lugar", dije yo enfadado, "Lo hubiera comprendido".

-"Alégrate entonces, vas a poder volver a tu planeta y buscar cómo es que la flor se logró hacer letal", dijo Discord.

-"Oh me podrías otorgar una forma de llegar a tus espias en mi planeta, por si ellos ya lo habían descubierto", dije yo.

-"Bueno, tampoco puedo, como dije, no podemos mostrar ningún signo de que estamos allí, y dándote esas armas ya nos estamos arriesgando mucho", dijo Discord.

-"Al menos me podrias decir donde encontrarlos y cuantos espias eran?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, tenemos 6 en total, 1 estaba en Florida, USA, 1 estaba mas precisamente en la zona este de USA, porque él era un infiltrado en las Naciones Unidas y en la casa blanca y tenia acceso a todas las redes de espionaje del mundo, otro estaba en Siberia en los centros de lanzamiento mas secretos de Rusia y otro estaba infiltrado en la red de inteligencia rusa, el otro estaba en el norte de China donde se realizaban sus lanzamientos espaciales, y otro estaba en Beijing en un centro de hackers que se dedicaban a espiar a USA y a sus propios ciudadanos, ellos tenían órdenes de siempre quedarse en su posición sin importar que, ahora que te di esta información, a cual lugar puedes ir o simplemente lo investigaras por tu cuenta", dijo Discord.

Bueno.

Ahora puede ser como un investigador privado y averiguar la verdad, de como la flor se hizo letal asi como asi.

Me gusta.

Pero, es muy arriesgado, pero por otro lado…..

Realmente no tengo opción, de todas formas no podría quedarme aquí, asi que…..

-"Bien, voy a Nueva York, porque por lo que se, la isla de Manhattan se ha convertido en una enorme fortaleza que alberga sobrevivientes y talvez ahí pueda estar tu espia, si es que no se transformó en un monstruo en primer lugar", dije yo.

-"Bueno, si esta vivo, talves esto te seria mas útil para localizarlo"; dijo Discord como me dio un par de lentes de tintes verdes y algo pesados y que de repente me hizo aparecer un monton de datos en los lentes, y cuando miraba a cada una de las yeguas, podía ver su edad, peso, composición, salud y mas.

-"Con estas gafas podrás encontrar a nuestro espia, sin importar si sigue disfrazado o no, o al menos su lugar de residencia, porque esto, una ves lo programas para que busques a un solo tipo de especie, esta resaltara los lugares en donde ha estado recientemente o haya una concentración de su esencia en un lugar y no te preocupes, las gafas también se adaptan al idioma del usuario, asi que es por eso que puedes entender que dicen los datos que te salen en las gafas"; dijo el.

Increíble.

Haber.

mmm.

Celestia al parecer esta bien de salud, y oh cielos si que son viejísimas , mas de 1000 años cada una.

Guao, todas las chicas están bien de salud, haber…

Daring Doo esta bien de salud y tiene 20 años….

WTF?

Si que es joven y ella ya ah tenido muchas aventuras.

Joderrr.

Si que no ha perdido el tiempo.

Y Trixie tiene unos…

18 años

Joder, ella si que es joven, y casi no es legal jeje.

Y espera un segundo…..

Ella ya tiene 3 dias de embarazo.

Bueno, ese era mi misión principal en realidad, lograr embarazarla.

Asi que al menos mi misión con ella esta hecho.

Se que suena frio, pero es cierto.

-"Estas gafas si que son increíbles"; dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero en fin, sin tiempo que perder tienen que irse ya", dijo Discord.

-"Como que sin tiempo que perder?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, como dije enviar naves asi como asi es muy arriesgado, y digamos que el choque y el aviso que se iban a estrellar de nuestros rescatistas no paso desapercibidos y ahora las 3 facciones se están preparando para realizar el asalto mas grande que nunca entes se alla visto, y mas por todos estos 2 milenios en que hubo un tenso alto al fuego porque la flor se quedó estancada en este planeta todo este tiempo, y como ellos no lo hallaron, se quedaron buscando planetas en donde hubiera aparecido antes, se dedicaron a escanear esos planetas a profundidad, y fortalecerse aún más, crear más unidades, más personal militar, porque ellos sabían que la flor no habría desaparecido asi como asi, y apenas nuestra nave se estrelló en su planeta, los ojos se pusieron en su planeta, y al ver esta nueva mutación de la flor, ahora se preparan para intentar poseerla mas que nunca, básicamente según nuestros satélites que espían en secreto sus planetas donde tienen sus tropas, podemos calcular que al menos los Omegas enviaran 10 naves **Imperio,** 4000 naves **Colosos,** 12000 naves/robots gigantes clase **Titan** y clase **Kaiyu** , y cientos de miles de millones de unidades terrestres y todo, para capturar una simple flor"; dijo Discord.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta, igual las chicas.

Hasta Luna estaba con la boca abierta por esta enorme cantidad de unidades y se quedo balbuceando _**"Cientos de miles de millones"**_

-"Y que tan grandes son esas naves?", pregunte yo.

-"La clase **Imperio** , son básicamente naves del tamaño de una pequeña Luna…..", decía Discord.

Bien, ahora si que me meo del miedo.

-"Las **Colosos,** son naves tan grandes que le faltaría espacio si decidieran aterrizar en la isla de Manhattan"; dijo discord.

Joder eso si que es grande.

"Las clase **Titan** , son naves capaces de luchar solo en tierra y en el aire y son las mas antiguas y miden 900 metros de alto, y la clase **Kaiyu** son las mas nuevas y pueden luchar en tierra, aire, mar, y debajo de este", dijo el.

Oh mierda, robots gigantes.

-"Y cuanto tiempo tenemos para investigarlo y mas bien, hace cuanto tiempo que esa nave se estrello y como lo sabes en primer lugar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Hace 4 meses fue que se estrello nuestra nave de rescate, y hace 1 mes me acabo de enterar porque no solo envio información sobre este planeta, también me llega la información de lo que pasa haya afuera"; dijo Discord.

-"Pero sabes cuanto tiempo tenemos?", pregunto yo algo asustado.

-"Bueno, me dieron una cuenta regresiva de cuanto tiempo falta para la invasión, te la pasare a tus gafas en estos momentos"; dijo el como chasqueo sus dedos y algo parecido a una Tablet pero que es totalmente holográfica apareció, presiono unas cuantas cosas en ella y….

Ya esta.

Y….

Oh no….

Oh nooooo

 **(Me quito las gafas para mayor efecto dramático)**

-"Pues cuanto falta Victor?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"La invasión será en 29 horas", dije yo algo asustado.

Bien, si ya no teníamos suficiente con un apocalipsis zombi, ahora se nos viene un apocalipsis causado por un ataque extraterrestre, en este caso nosotros solo estaremos en medio, o sea, seremos los simples civiles atrapados en fuego cruzado, y uno no hay que ser historiador como para saber que los que mas bajan sufren durante la guerra, son las de los civiles.

-"Entonces nosotros tal ves podamos ayudarlos a evacuar o…..", decía Celestia.

-"Lo siento, pero no, no pueden hacerlo, si una de las 3 facciones descubren cantidades enormes de energía viniendo de este planeta será un problema, y ya es bastante difícil ocultar la energía que ustedes dos emiten al mover el planeta y el sol"; dijo Discord.

-"Y que hay de los orbes, acaso esos no emiten cantidades absurdas de energía?", pregunte yo.

-"No, he estado enviando datos sobre las pocas esferas que eh podido encontrar aunque sea dañadas y nuestros científicos aun no hayan la manera de que esos unicornios hubieran hecho sistemas de teletransporte que pueden casi indetectables, claro, si envían a unos pocos y entre periodos muy largos de tiempo, no nos descubrirán", dijo Discord.

Guao, ahora si esos unicornios demostraron ser habilidosos.

-"Y porque se perdió ese conocimiento?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, por la guerra que hubo entre…..", Discord miro a las princesas y dudo, "…se los dire después, es que, eso es un tema delicado"; dijo Discord como miraba a las princesas.

Bien, ahora porque duda, que tan delicado es esa información?

-"Pero bien, ahora déjame llevarte a donde esta el orbe ok"; dijo Discord, pero antes de chasquear sus garras, Luna interrumpió.

-"No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados al escuchar que una raza esta a punto de sufrir un grave ataque, yo quiero ir y al menos ayudarlo a cumplir su misión"; dijo Luna.

-"Luna, no hablaras en serio, eso suena muy peligroso"; dijo Celestia.

-"Lo siento hermana, pero no podemos quedarnos de patas cruzadas mientras sabemos que una raza sufrirá talves la extinción"; dijo Luna.

-"Pero no se preocupen, 1 hora antes de que la invasión comience mi gente se encargara de la evacuación de los que pueda, lamentablemente, solo podrán evacuar a unos 10 mil habitantes, porque, por el enorme riesgo biológico del planeta, no podemos enviar mas naves, tenemos muy pocas naves de transporte entre sistemas que se puedan manejar a distancia, ademas para eso quiero que recolectes información sobre la flor, una ves llegues a la nave, manda a alguien con las esferas recolectoras de información para saber si sigue el efecto de la flor, solo contenido en el planeta, o en serio tenemos que pensar como darle cobijo a tantos sin arriesgar a la población de otro planeta, mas bien, estamos mandando naves que pueden ser autosuficientes por varias décadas en caso de que traigan los efectos de la flor consigo", dijo Discord.

-"De acuerdo, entiendo"; dije yo.

Bien, ahora si se puso seria la cosa.

-"Ok, pero aun ire, tratare de ayudar a los que se quedan atrás", dijo Luna.

-"Eso es muy noble de su parte señorita, ayudar a una especie que recién acaba de conocer", dije yo.

Ella asintió y ella empezó a susurrar algo a su hermana.

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Princesa Luna.**

"Ademas voy para saber que tan cierto son las cosas que dice Discord, además, si es cierto que algún dia tendremos que enfrentarnos a esas criaturas, creo que es mejor verlas de frente y estudiar sus debilidades"; le susurre eso a mi hermana.

-"Entiendo Luna, pero debes tener cuidado, no sabemos que tan peligroso puede ser mundo"; me susurro de vuelta mi hermana.

-"No te preocupes, puede defenderme por mi cuenta"; le dije en voz alta ya a mi hermana.

-"Se que si", dijo mi hermana como me abrazaba, "Cuídate ok, y vuelve pronto", decía con algo de tristeza.

-"Ya no quiero entorpecer este tierno momento, pero no crees que ya deberíamos irnos?", pregunto Discord haciendo aparecer un reloj de la nada.

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Victor Castedo.**

-"Un momento, yo quiero ir contigo"; dijo Trixie algo alterada.

-"Trixie no, te quiero aquí y a salvo"; dije yo todo serio.

-"No, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento, porque después de todo...", decía toda alterada ella, "…..yo te amo", dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y se la veía lagrimear un poco.

Mierda.

No quiero pero…

-"Bien, puedes seguirme ya veremos que pasa luego"; dije yo tratando de mantenerme serio.

-"Ahora si, alguien mas quiero interrumpirme para querer acompañarnos?", pregunto Discord ya algo irritado.

-"No, nadie mas, solo cuídate, yo les ayudare a usar tus cosas", dijo Daring Doo como iba y me daba un pequeño abrazo de despedida.

Yo solo le devolví el abrazo, y ella se alejó de mí.

Y tomaba las cosas de Trixie, eso incluia nuestras armas.

-"Tu vendrás con nosotros Discord?", pregunte yo.

-"No, como dije, yo me tengo que quedar si o si en este planeta"; dijo el.

-"Ok, ahora están listos?"; pregunto el.

Trixie, Luna y yo asentimos.

-"Ok, nos vemos pronto chicas", dijo Discord como chasqueo los dedos y ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

Si no, ahora estábamos dentro de un templo con un orbe, y aun en nuestra forma pony.

Bien, al parecer estamos en un templo de este planeta.

-"Ok chicos, ya saben que hacer, espero verles pronto, adiós"; dijo Discord como se fue al chasquear los dedos.

-"Asi que, este es el orbe", dijo Luna como toco con su pata el orbe.

Nosotros asentimos.

-"Como se activa?", pregunto Luna.

-"Trixie, puedes hacer los honores", dije yo como le deje espacio para que ella hiciera lo suyo.

Ella cargo su cuerno, y yo solo me prepare porque quien sabe si íbamos a aparecer en el templo o en medio de una ciudad u océano.

Pero la cosa es segura, saldré del paraíso, para volver al infierno.

Entonces Trixie lanzo un simple rayo de magia y el orbe empezó a flotar y en un flash…..

Volvimos al infierno en la tierra.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Daring Doo**

 **Aun en Canterlot.**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Por que no los acompañastes?"; me pregunto la mismísima Celestia, las demás solo estaban tratando de comprender todo lo que acababan de presenciar y como todo lo que materializo Discord se esfumo.

-"Porque, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero, creo que ya tuve suficientes aventuras esta semana, me merezco un descanso, ahora, que tal si les enseño como funcionan estos aparatos y conocemos mas de los humanos", dije yo.

-"Bien, eso me gustaría pero…..", decía Celestia como las puertas se abrieron revelando a varias guardias entrando de golpe a la sala.

-"Princesa esta bien, donde esta Discord y la princesa Luna?", preguntaba uno de mis guardias todo enojado.

-"No se preocupen mis pequeños ponys, estoy bien, Luna se llevo a Discord fuera de aquí, ahora porque no regresan a sus deberes"; dijo Celestia con la voz tierna y maternal de siempre.

Los guardias se calmaron y asintieron.

Y volvieron por donde vinieron, con excepción de los 2 guardias que habían sido teletransportados fuera, cuando Discord apareció.

-"Pero me gustaría ver todo lo que has traido, en privado, pero mas tarde, déjame guiarte a una habitación donde puedas descansar hasta la noche cuando me desocupe, de acuerdo"; dijo ella toda calmada.

Yo asentí.

Mientras la seguía y dejaba a las mane six aun ahí sorprendidas por lo que paso y discutiendo por lo que acababan de escuchar y ver.

Celestia me llevo a una habitación.

Pero en el camino a esta solo pude pensar en una cosa.

Solo espero que Victor logre salir de esta en una pieza.

Aunque, el es un tipo resistente.

Se que lograra sobrevivir a esta.

Tiene que.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao, ya revele la historia verdadera detrás de la flor jeje.**

 **Que les pareció?**

 **Y bien si que fue un capitulo bien largo no?**

 **Para ser miércoles si que halle el tiempo para hacer esto no?**

 **Jeje.**

 **-"Si, acaso no tienes vida o que?", dijo Seras media irritada y arrastrando mucho esas palabras, además que era la única aquí, y tenia los ojos algo rojos y estaba toda despeinada**

 **Y había un colchón con sábanas y estaba toda sucia, y había diferentes botellas de al parecer bebidas alcohólicas flotando por ahí.**

 **-"Eh, Seras, que te paso, donde esta Discord?", pregunto yo.**

 **Bebe un poco de una de esas botellas y después de un fuerte eructo responde….**

 **-"Yo que se, no soy su niñera, además una chica no puede estar aquí bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas después de haber hecho que su hígado sea como el de cualquier persona normal para que asi poder padecer esos dulces efectos del alcohol", dijo ella ya algo extraña como bebia otra botella, al parecer vodka.**

 **-"En serio Seras, que te pasa, me preocupas"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Eso no te interesa, por mientras no quieres que diga que me parecio tu historia eh?, pregunto ella aun irritada.**

 **-"Ok, pero…."; decía yo el autor pero me interrumpió.**

 **-"Pero nada, te dire una cosa, yo podría vencer toda esa flota con ambos brazos atados a la espalda y solo con mi mente los haría explotar, pero bueno, como no estoy ahí, es mas que obvio que se notara el factor de riesgo y los protas podrían morir, pero que va, si tu matas a tus protas, y luego quedan a cargo sus hijas, seguro eso vas a hacer, te conozco maldita sea, Mr. Predecible asi te llaman"; dijo Seras como se burlaba de mi y bebia mas Vodka.**

 **-"Oye en serio que te pasa, asi no eres tu normalmente?", pregunte ignorando lo ultimo que me dijo.**

 **-"Nada, ahora vete o….", se detiene de gritarme como vomita en el vacio entre las dimensiones.**

 **-"Largo o te lanzare esta maldita botella a tu monitor que no solo romperá tu maldita pantalla si no, la putisima realidad como la pinche conocemos", decía ella como se limpiaba el vomito con su brazo y agarraba otra botella de vodka y empezaba a beber otra vez.**

 **-"Ok, ok, ya te dejo en…..", decía yo pero me llego un mensaje a mi celular.**

 **Y era…**

 **Esperen que carajo.**

 **Es Discord.**

 **Como demonios consiguió mi numero?**

" _ **Autor, su esposo termino con ella hace una semana en la cita que ella presumía que iba a tener, es por eso que estaba viviendo en la brecha entre dimensiones, y ella no lo tomo muy bien e hizo algo muy pero muy extremo y por eso no vuelve a casa, mas bien, nadie la ha visto desde entonces, estamos coordinando con su hija y descendientes directos para hallarla, gracias a su hija y bueno, sus demás descendientes es que pude comunicarme contigo, por suerte ellas son tan poderosas como Seras, nos vemos el Domingo y te dire que es lo que hizo, hasta pronto y si ves a Seras, solo te dire que ella esta realmente en problemas".**_

 _ **Discord.**_

 **Ok.**

 **Seras se acaba de echar en su cama mientras sigue tomando su vodka y al parecer tienen un celular y esta jugando algo en el.**

 **Ok, es hora de hacer mi graciosa huida gente.**

 **Ahora mis amigos lectores?**

 **Que creen que hizo Seras?**

 **Pues yo no lo se tampoco, pero ya lo averiguaremos este Domingo.**

 **Y por cierto, si no quedo claro en la historia, todas estas razas que mencione están en nuestra misma galaxia, Equestria y La tierra están en la misma galaxia obviamente.**

 **Lo digo aquí por si no quedo claro en el fanfic.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en este fanfic que ya parecen 2 historias en una jejej.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Se que es de madrugada, pero es Domingo

_**Capitulo 16: Welcome to the United States of America**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **20 de Agosto del 2017**

 **Ubicación: ?**

 **Hora: Esta amaneciendo**

Ok, me pongo en 2 piernas de nuevo, estoy aun consciente, aun tengo mis gafas, la esfera esa para grabar y el rifle ese extraño que me dio Discord, y…

Estoy desnudo en…..

Espera, dónde estoy?

Bueno, estoy en una selva, cerca de una costa.

Y hay un orbe cerca de nosotros….

Oh, debo estar en otra ruina con otro orbe, en serio estos orbes te envían a donde se les dé la gana no?, aunque ….

Este orbe se ve muy agrietado y con algunas partes que le faltan y lleno de marcas de disparos, arañazos y hasta se ve marcas de mordidas en ella.

Que extraño.

-"Guao, nunca me acostumbrare a esto"; decía Trixie como también se ponía en 2 patas y trataba de no caerse y aun tenia sus alas y la única ropa que traia era su capa y su gorro, y su ropa la dejo en sus mochilas….

Mochilas que dejo en Equestria.

Demonios, como rayos quiso acompañarme al infierno y dejar las armas en el lugar mas pacifico del mundo?

Joderrr!

-"Mmm, aunque asi luce un humano, interesante"; la voz era perteneciente a la de la princesa Luna, y cuando voltee a verla.

Uffffff…..

Yo mido 1,80, Trixie media mas o menos 1,60mts.

Pero Luna mide al menos 1,90, y tenia la piel morena y su rostro era el de una modelo.

Y sus pechos son aun mas grandes que los de Trixie, y eso es decir mucho ya.

Oh, y sus alas azules son grandes y majestuosas, y su pelo azul aun sigue ondeando al viento.

Se ve tan hermosa…

 **(No se da cuenta pero el esta babeando y ya tiene una erección)**

(Trixie tiene una cara de enojo como ve a Victor mirando a Luna)

(Luna mas esta curiosa sobre su nuevo cuerpo como para notar a Victor)

 **Turu turu turu turu**

Eh?

Que es eso….

Oh, es la esfera que me dio Discord.

(Me limpio la baba mientras revisa la esfera)

Mmm, que genial, pero como se enciende esto…

Oh, un único botón rojo en la parte de abajo.

(Lo apretó)

Y entonces una pequeña pantalla holográfica aparece frente a mi.

Y en ella aparece en letras grandes.

" _ **GPS local activado"**_

Y de repente aparece un mapa bastante detallado de mis alrededores.

Bien, parece que no estamos en una isla, haber, alejo un poco el mapa para ver exactamente donde estoy…..

Estamos en la península de Yucatan en Mexico. **(Y si en ese país es donde hay mas de esas esferas misteriosas)**

Mmmm, con razón el calor, la selva y el mar.

Aunque estamos mas cerca de los USA, aun no sabemos como llegar ahí…..

Aunque….

Mmmmm….

(Miro a las alas de Luna y las de Trixie, mientras que ella mira toda celosa a Luna, y Luna esta examinándose toda curiosa los dedos de los pies)

-"De veras que extraños apéndices son estos"; decía Luna como se tocaba los pies.

-"Eh chicas, recuerden nuestra misión, tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Nueva York, ahora", dije yo.

Y como para hacer mas énfasis en recordarme nuestra misión, en un lado de la pantalla holográfica aparece el tiempo que tenemos, o sea solo unas 28 horas, 50min, 45 seg.

Mierda se agota el tiempo.

-"Si, lo siento, es que solo estaba algo curiosa de mi nuevo cuerpo", decía Luna como se tocaba algunas partes del cuerpo.

-"Si, mejor enfócate en la misión y no en lo que estas pensando hacer con cierta yegua, Victor", decía Trixie algo enfadada como me miraba a ya saben donde.

Y Luna también me vio y ambos nos sonrojamos.

.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna. (Pensamientos)**

Mmm, esta bien dotado este humano, o acaso es normal tener un miembro tan viril en su especie.

Y ahora que lo veo en su forma humana, ya con los musculos mas definidos y aun con todas sus cicatrices, el humano tiene buen aspecto.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor.**

-"Bueno, asi que es mas que obvio que nuestras partes intimas están mas al descubierto en esta forma"; decía Luna algo avergonzada.

-"Eh, bueno, si, pero volvamos a nuestra misión"; dije yo como le hacia señas para que se acercaran a mi.

Trixie obviamente se puso, muy, pero muy cerca mio.

-"Ok, miren, estamos en un país llamado Mexico"; dije como les señalaba nuestra posición actual que era la costa este del país, "Y la ciudad al que tenemos que ir esta aquí", dije yo como movia el mapa hasta la ciudad de Nueva York, "Y creo que podríamos ahorrar camino si ustedes me llevan volando hasta la costa de Florida, evitando por completo tierra firme", dije yo.

-"Ok, pero, porque tenemos que evitar sobrevolar por tierra?"; pregunto Luna.

-"Porque hay monstruos que tienen armas que pueden usar para disparar a blancos a distancia, a varios cientos de metros de distancia, por eso, no nos podemos arriesgar, mas bien, ya nos hemos arriesgado lo suficiente estando aquí, quien sabe cuantos monstruos se estén acercando a nuestra posición"; dije yo algo mas serio como mi sangre ya volvia a mi cerebro. (Ya saben ustedes donde estaba antes jajaja)

-"Ahora sin mas tiempo que perder que tal si me toman de los brazos y empezamos a volar"; dije yo.

Entonces Luna me tomo del brazo izquierdo, y Trixie del lado derecho y despegamos.

Aunque ya en el aire….

A Luna y a mi se nos veía temblar un poco.

-"Es extraño, nunca antes había tenido frio al volar a baja altitud", dijo Luna como vi que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-"Yo no tengo tanto problema con ello"; dijo Trixie, la única que traia algo con que cubrirse, aunque su capa se lo volteo para que le cubriese el abdomen y no le impidiera volar.

-"Es que al ser humanos no estamos hechos para volar y por tanto, somos mas vulnerables a los elementos, eso incluye al aire un poco mas frio mas arriba en el cielo"; dije yo como veía que estábamos a mas de 600 metros del suelo.

En serio, no se que le llama Luna, baja altitud.

-"Oh", dijo Luna como seguía volando.

-"Pero un pequeño hechizo para mantenernos abrigados bastara"; dijo Luna como intento hacer magia pero sin éxito.

-"Umm, como puedo volar pero no hacer magia?", se pregunto Luna.

-"Por nuestras manos liberamos magia"; dijo Trixie como su mano libre se ilumino para usarlo para levitar enfrente suyo su gorra.

-"Oh, ya veo"; dijo Luna, "Ahora déjame a mi"; entonces Luna con su mano libre nos envolvió a los 3 en aura azul que duro poco, pero una vez el aura se fue, ya no tenia frio.

-"Es un hechizo que mayormente usamos en esos días frios o volando a grandes altitudes", dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-"Genial, pero no gastas magia al hacerlo?"; pregunto yo.

-"No tanto, pero eso si, el efecto solo dura unas 3 horas, luego tengo que lanzarla otra vez si nuestro lugar de destino esta demasiado lejos", dijo Luna.

-"Ok, entonces vuelen lo mas rápido que puedan, talves en el camino encontremos un lugar aislado en donde obtener ropa o algo parecido", dije yo.

Ambas asintieron y volamos aun mas rápido.

Según mis lentes, volábamos a unos 170 km por hora.

Guao, eso es rápido, talves a este ritmo, lleguemos en poco tiempo a nuestro destino.

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-**

 **3 hora después.**

 **A solo 25 horas y media de la invasión.**

 **Cerca de la costa de Florida.**

 **Y según el reloj incluido en las gafas, son las 2:34 pm**

-"Miren, tierra a la vista", dije yo.

Y en efecto era tierra continental, mas exactamente una ciudad USA.

Tampa, Florida.

Mas exactamente, una pequeña isla repleta de casas.

Ya en tierra.

-"Bien chicas, recuerden, si ven a un humano o animal con cualquier parte de su cuerpo cubierto por la flor azul o con ojos completamente azules, significa que esta infectado y debe ser eliminado", dije yo.

Luna asintió, Trixie también asintió pese a que ella ya lo sabia.

-"Ahora vamos a buscar en estas casas en busca de comida, agua, ropa, armas y un medio de transporte", dije señalando a las casas, en las que algunas estaban todas con madera cubriendo las ventanas u otras nada mas estaban con ventanas destrozadas y tenían impacto de balas en sus paredes.

Y nos fuimos al interior de la primera casa que encontramos, era de 2 pisos y tenia las ventanas tapadas con madera, que sacamos inmediatamente, pero antes de entrar en ella unos sonidos raros se escucharon.

 **(Gruñidos salvajes y uñas rasagando un suelo de madera)**

-"Joder, atrás, atrás", dije yo como hice que las chicas retrocedieran.

Y entonces unos 3 zombis, que al parecer 2 eran antes hombres, y uno el de una mujer salieron por la ventana que rompimos.

Bien, perfecta oportunidad de probar esta arma.

-"Coman plasma putos!", grite, como apunte y dispare.

Dándole con rapidez a los 3 antes que llegaran a nosotros haciéndoles enormes agujeros en sus cabezas y en sus cuellos.

Joder, esta arma se maneja excelente, sin mucho retroceso, y si que se maneja con facilidad.

-"En serio no mentías, en serio si su gente se ha convertido en monstruos", decía Luna como examinaba los zombis con los enormes agujeros humeantes en sus cráneos.

-"Si, pero eso no importa ahora, además, estos no son tan peligrosos, ahora, metanse a la casa, mientras yo vigilo la retaguardia", dije yo todo serio como mantenía el rifle listo para disparar y en serio, que suerte que la esfera se pega a objetos metálicos como el rifle, asi no me incomodara llevarlo.

Ellas asintieron y se metieron a la casa.

-"Es seguro Victor, puedes entrar, pero ten cuidado hay vidrio roto dentro de la casa"; dijo Trixie.

-"Ok", respondi, entonces entre a la casa que apenas estaba iluminada como todas las ventanas estaban tapadas.

Luna al ver esto, solo concentro magia en su mano para asi ser una linterna improvisada.

-"Haber, vamos arriba, que es en donde mayormente tienen la ropa los humanos"; dije yo.

Ellas me dijeron que si y yo las seguía detrás, y hacia lo posible para no verles a ellas, por obvias razones, ya que no estamos en una zona segura como para hacerlo.

Revisamos el segundo piso y al no haber ningún enemigo decidimos pues tomar toda la ropa que podamos.

Yo encontré unos zapatos deportivos que me quedaban, y unos pantalones azules y una polera roja con el logo de un equipo deportivo del país, y ni loco voy a usar ropa interior de otro tipo.

Las chicas tenían menos opciones ya que la única ropa que les quedaba era una blusa blanca con un escote muy pronunciado para Luna, aunque no era la culpa que su escote se viera mucho, es que la ropa que tenia la mujer que habitaba aquí era una pecho plano jeje, y una falda roja que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, bueno, ella es bien alta y la chica zombie era bajita a comparación de ella, aunque al menos hayamos unos zapatos deportivos que le pudieran quedar.

Y Trixie pues, tomo una camisa celeste que con suerte se podía abrochar por sus grandes pechos y una falda morada y también unos zapatos deportivos.

Y obviamente, ninguna llevaba ropa interior.

Ok, ahora que ya cubrimos el tema de la desnudez.

Llego la hora de seguir buscando comida y agua.

Que fue fácil, esta gente tenia varias botellas de agua y latas de comida guardadas en la cocina.

Bebimos el agua y comimos un poco de las latas de frijoles enlatados.

Y busque si esta casa tenia una especie de cochera, y la suerte me sonreía porque justo encontré una, en la que había una camioneta 4x4 para 4 personas, era una Susuki Gran vitara de color verde oscuro.

-"Vengan chicas, encontré nuestro medio de transporte"; dije yo como les hacia señas para que me siguieran.

Luna al entrar a la cochera y ver el auto.

-"Mmm, asi que este es uno de sus medios de transporte…..como funciona?"; pregunto Luna algo curiosa.

-"Funcione gracias a un motor alimentando por un combustible llamado gasolina y hablando de gasolina….", dije yo como tomaba las llaves de la camioneta que estaban colgadas en la pared de la cochera y me ponía a intentar arrancar el coche.

-"Vamos…..vamos…", decía yo como el motor apenas encendia.

-"Vamos hijo puta enciende de una puta ves"; dije yo enojado como giraba otra vez la llave para encenderlo y por fin encedio.

-"Genial aun funciona", dije yo ya calmado.

-"Asi es acaso como se enciende sus vehículos?"; pregunto Luna.

-"No, solo que, este al parecer enciende con dificultad, ahora suban, que tenemos un largo y nada seguro viaje por carretera por delante"; dije yo,

Trixie se sento inmediatamente en el asiento del pasajero, mientras que Luna se sento atrás.

-"Ok, ahora, primera parada, NASA", dije yo como cerraba mi puerta y ponía la esfera en el tablero para que me funcione de GPS.

-"Si, unos de sus espias enviaban los datos en estas esferas en las zonas de lanzamiento de satélites y transbordadores, y el mas cercano se encuentra en cabo cañaveral a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, y esta en ruta a Nueva York, asi que iniciaremos nuestra búsqueda del espía allí": dije yo.

-"Ok, suena lógico", dijo Luna.

-"Ahora sujétense que toda mi vida eh querido hacer esto"; dije yo como retrocedía aun mas la camioneta.

-"Hacer que cosa?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Esto"; dije yo como acelere y salimos destrozando la puerta del garaje.

-"Oye acaso estás loco, eso fue muy peligros!", me grito Trixie.

-"Calma Trixie", dije yo como la abrazaba, "El auto aun resiste"; dije yo como mantenía con mi otra mano en el volante y conducía por la única calle del lugar.

Trixie estaba sonrojada por lo que hice.

-"Oye, si estas un poco estresada, puedes hacer, ya sabes", dije yo como le guiñaba un ojo.

-"Pero la princesa esta aquí", me susurro Trixie.

Yo mire por el retrovisor y veía a Luna mayormente observando con curiosidad las casas y los coches abandonados del lugar.

-"Haz un hechizo silenciador, si es que conoces y luego hazlo, además se que quieres estas algo celosa de que tuviera una erección al verla a ella, asi que porque no eres tu la que me la bajes?", le susurre a ella como le guiñaba un ojo.

Trixie me sonrio, e hizo lo que dijo.

Y digamos que…..

Fue un viaje tranquilo esta vez como Trixie ya saben, me la….

…-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **22 horas para la invasión.**

 **6:00pm**

 **3 horas de un viaje misteriosamente tranquilo y respondiendo varias preguntas sobre el país en donde estábamos a Luna.**

-"Asi que, este país era uno de los mas poderosos no solo en lo económico, si no en lo militar?"; pregunto Luna.

-"Exacto, tanto poder militar tenían, que tenían bases militares en casi todos los países del mundo"; dije yo todo tranquilo como Trixie se había quedado dormida por nuestra platica sobre historia.

-"Y como es que consiguieron que les dejen poner esas bases en todo el mundo?", preguntaba toda curiosa Luna.

-"Bueno eso seria difícil de explicarlo, veras…..", decía yo como la esfera hizo ruidos.

Y entonces ya prestando mas atención a la carretera, me di cuenta de un letrero y un puesto de avanzada que bloqueaba mi paso.

-"Eh, te lo dire después, hemos llegado"; dije yo como rodeaba el puesto y seguía por el camino, y prendía los lentes para que detectaran ya precisamente el ADN de reptilianos.

Y ya podíamos ver el centro de control y la plataforma de lanzamiento a lo lejos.

-"Guao asi que aquí es donde tienen su tecnología espacial", dijo Luna toda asombrada.

-"Si, aunque como dijo Discord y yo lo confirmo, aquí es solo el lugar donde se inicio, hay otros lugares de lanzamiento en otras partes del mundo", dije yo.

Y después de un corto trayecto, llegamos al centro de control de la NASA.

Donde en su interior se encontraba ADN de reptiliano en una de las áreas del edificio.

Y este lugar estaba muerto, porque ni autos había en el estacionamiento.

Aunque este lugar es básicamente una gran planicie donde ocultarse la verdad, aunque la zona donde almacenan los cohetes y los transbordadores puede ser un buen escondite para los monstruos esperando el momento para atacar.

Pero en fin.

-"Vamos, tenemos que entrar"; dije yo como me subia el cierre del pantalón y tomaba el rifle y la esfera.

-"Trixie, despierta que ya llegamos", dije yo como cerre la puerta con fuerza una vez Sali para despertarla.

-"Que, como, cuando?", pregunto confundida Trixie como se despertó de golpe dentro del auto.

-"Ya despierta bella durmiente, que tenemos cosas que hacer"; dije yo como ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza y se bajo junto con Luna que se reia un poco ante la escena.

-"Aquí es donde creaban sus naves espaciales?"; pregunto Luna.

-"No, aquí eran donde se comunicaban con las naves y monitoreaban y analizaban otras cosas", dije yo, porque en esencia no se que mas hacían en este lugar.

Llegamos al frente de las puertas, pero obviamente estaban cerradas con puertas blindadas.

Pero nada que un arma extraterrestre no arregle.

-"Atrás chicas, que abriré la puerta"; dije yo como las chicas se pusieron detrás mio, dispare y el rayo de plasma vaporizo por completo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para entrar.

-"Sabes que pudiste pedirnos tratar de abrir la puerta con magia verdad?"; pregunto Trixie.

-"Si pero, en serio me gusta disparar esta cosa"; dije yo todo sonriente.

-"Ya vamos rápido, no hay tiempo que perder"; dijo Luna como fue la primera en entrar.

El lugar estaba iluminado solo por luces de emergencia, asi que al menos se veía un poco adentro del edificio, y como ya estaba anocheciendo, esto era de mucha ayuda.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, siempre atentos ante cualquier cosa, pero lo único que se veian eran habitaciones vacias con mesas y armarios vacios.

Al parecer se llevaron o destruyeron documentos importantes durante la infección.

Pero entonces llegamos a la mítica sala que es el centro de control, el sitio en donde se monitorea todos los despegues de los lanzamientos.

Y en donde se encuentra la concentración de ADN reptiliano.

Caminamos en silencio en el pasillo que hay entre las diversas computadoras del centro de control, hasta que llegamos a la parte donde iria talvez el jefe de control de misión en una tarima muy encima de los demás.

Y lo que encontramos fue un cadáver tirado en el suelo con una pistola en una mano y una esfera igual a la mia en la otra mano.

-"Guao, asi que asi se ve un reptiliano"; dije yo como me agache a examinarlo.

Su cráneo era casi igual al de un lagarto obviamente, aunque aun seguía siendo mayormente redondeada como la de un ser humano, tenia garras en donde vendrían a ser sus manos, y estaba vestido como un guardia de seguridad del lugar.

Claro, quien podría sospecharía de un guardia, y estos locos conspiradores creyendo que un reptiliano seria alguien importante dentro de las esferas del poder, el poder cambia de mano cada rato.

Pero acaso nadie noto al conserje o al guardia que estuvo en su puesto desde hace décadas?

Es tan simple e ingenioso.

-"Pero como nadie noto que trabajaba con alguien que se ve asi?", pregunto Luna.

-"De seguro tenia un aparato de camuflaje que lo hacia lucir humano y ya al morir pues, revela su verdadera forma"; dije yo.

-"Oye mira hay papel en el escritorio", dijo Trixie como intentaba leerlo, pero no podía.

-"Pero que clase de idioma es este, es idioma extraterrestre o que?", pregunto Trixie, pero yo agarre la nota.

-"No es un idioma extraterrestre, es ingles, el idioma que se habla en este país, y es un idioma que comprendo mas o menos"; dije yo.

-"Pero será suya esa nota?"; pregunto Luna señalando al reptiliano.

-"Dejame leerlo pues"; dije yo, entonces lo traduzco y se los leo en voz alta.

" _ **Para el que me descubra,"**_

" _ **Si eres humano y ves mi cuerpo, te dire que no soy uno de esos monstruos que los están atacando, soy un extraterrestre que me dedicaba a investigar su mundo, y te pido que por favor, si tienen al menos la posibilidad de enviar una sonda al espacio, junto con el orbe que talvez tenga aun en mis garras, para que asi mi gente sepa lo que paso en este planeta y se entere de lo que esta pasando aquí"**_

 _ **Firma:**_

 _ **Zorgs (Alias humano: Mathew Trifs)**_

-"Guao"; dijo Trixie.

-"Aun confiaba que pudiéramos enviar sondas al espacio"; dije yo.

-"Y acaso pueden?"; pregunto Luna.

-"No, no hay equipo científico, y no sabemos si hay algún cohete que podamos montar en la plataforma", dije yo.

-"Ok, no sabia eso", dijo luna.

-"Bueno, nadie dijo que mandar naves al espacio fuera tan sencillo"; dije yo.

-"Si, eso tiene sentido"; dijo Luna.

-"Aunque, me gustaría saber que grabo el"; dije yo como tome el orbe de este tal Zorgs y lo prendi.

Y la pantalla holográfica de su orbe se desplego y había 2 carpetas en ellas, una decía " **documentos"** y la otra **"Videos y cámaras de vigilancia"**.

-"Y cual vemos primero?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Los videos y cámaras de vigilancia"; dije yo.

Entonces abri la carpeta de videos donde había una gran selección de ellos, incluido uno.

Que era….

El de antes de su muerte.

Y presione el video para verlo.

" _ **Hola, no se quien va a mirar esto, pero lo que quiero decir es que, por primera ves en siglos de espionaje, estoy asqueado por lo lejos que han llegado los humanos por solo ser mejor que el otro en su competencia armamentística", decía Zorgs en su forma humana, que era la de un hombre de al parecer mas de 40 años y de pelo negro.**_

Y al parecer también también esta cosa traduce el idioma sobre la marcha para los usuarios, es genial.

" _ **Eh sobrevivido a las distintas guerras que esta especie ha tenido, eh sobrevivido a sus pandemias mas mortales y a sus desastres naturales y en ninguna de ellas sentí miedo, pese a que siempre participe en las guerras mas importantes para documentar todo, yo era un soldado antes de venir aqui, asi que no me importo ensuciarme las manos de ves en cuando", decía el como de fondo de veía las luces del complejo titilando.**_

" _ **Pero lo que esta pasando es una de las cosas mas inmorales que eh visto en mi vida, como literalmente esta especie se le ocurrio que hacer una flor que su propósito es dar la vida y ser convertida en un arma", dijo el.**_

No puede ser verdad, no dijo acaso de que nadie puede investigarlo?

" _ **Y se lo que están pensando si es que eres de mi especie y esta escuchando eso, se supone que la flor no puede ser investigada tu diras, pero, irónicamente la tecnológica humana que aun es primitiva a comparación de la nuestra, nunca lograría obtener los secretos que oculta la flor, asi que la flor, se dejo investigar, y pese a que los científicos humanos nunca descubrirían sus secretos, si querían experimentar con los beneficios que esta flor daba"; dijo el como mostraba la foto de un científico.**_

Espera yo lo conozco, es el Dr. Cristofer Retfield, el que salio en las noticias hablando sobre la flor y lo que había hecho la flor en los primeros días de la infección.

" _ **Este, este es el Dr. Cristofer Retfield, este maldito hipócrita de mierda quizo hacer creer a la gente que todo esto era de carácter divino, de que su Dios los castigaba, pero en realidad, era su maldita culpa que todo esto iniciara"; dijo el como finalmente las luces del complejo se apagaron.**_

" _ **Bueno, al parecer la central eléctrica local ah caído, bueno, que va, sigo con esto, el Dr. Cristofer Retfield guiado por unos rumores de unos granjeros que habían encontrado una flor milagrosa en el estado de Santa Cruz, Bolivia, cuando el mismo doctor fue en persona, y fue curado de la bronquitis que padecia ese momento, llamo a varios conocidos de varias farmacéuticas que eran de gran re nombre en este país, y también trajo con el al ministro de salud y los hizo venir a ese país, y le dieron luz verde y fondos para investigar la flor, pero que seria en total secreto, asi que gracias a mi colega espia en la CIA, pudimos monitorear todo lo que el Dr. Cristofer y su ahora nuevo equipo de virólogos hacían con la flor en un complejo construido en una reserva nacional de Bolivia a solo unas horas de la ciudad mas cercana, Santa Cruz de la sierra, lamentablemente, no interferimos, pensando que ellos se cruzarían con un callejón sin salida y las investigaciones alcanzarían un punto muerto y la flor tarde un temprano que ellos tenían contenida en ese complejo, saldría y se expandiría por el mundo, lamentablemente nos equivocamos", decía el.**_

 _ **-"Pero bueno, cuando todo se fue al demonio, el huyo a los USA y ahora se que esta en un bunker junto a otros varios científicos y militares en las montañas, no se si sobrevivirá al desastre que ocasiono o no, ya los videos de las grabaciones de lo que paso en ese complejo estan en el orbe, por mientras yo se que nadie vendrá a rescatarme, los monstruos abundan por todos lados y las cargas de mis armas se agotaron hace varios días y solo me queda esta miserable arma humana que me encontré por ahí"; decía el como cargaba la pistola , "Ahora finalmente en este 3 enero del 2017, no tengo comida y agua en este lugar, ya me lo comí y bebí todo, y sinceramente, prefiero ahorrarme el dolor por morir de hambre, o se comido por estos monstruos, adiós"; dijo el sin emoción como se puso la pistola en la cabeza y la grabación se detuvo.**_

-"Victor estas bien"; pregunta Trixie porque me veía a mi temblar.

Yo temblaba porque me estaba conteniendo una enorme rabia.

-"Esos malditos científicos, nos condenaron…..como quisiera ir a ese complejo y vaporizarlos a todos"; decía yo conteniéndome toda mi rabia.

-"No puedo creer porque hicieron eso, pero, de seguro la respuesta estará en esas grabaciones, no?", pregunto Luna.

-"Posiblemente, vamos a verlas"; dije yo como presione el video de las grabaciones del complejo.

" _ **Bueno, probando, soy el Dr. Retfield, hoy es 1 de agosto del 2015, y este es el comienzo de la prueba para hacer esta flor la medicina definitiva", decía el todo emocionado.**_

-"Pues parece que no querían hacer un arma como explico Zorgs"; dijo Luna.

-"Sigamos viendo, tal vez en serio luego cambia su opinión", dijo yo.

" _ **El dia de hoy por desgracia mientras traían los últimos equipos al complejo, atropellaron un pequeño perro"; dijo el como la cámara se enfoco a un dalgo de color negro que tenia vendajes por todos lados, y en ves de estar en una jaula o en una cama recuperándose de las heridas, parecía estar en una cabina de cristal sellada y alimentada por aire atraves de tubos, "Pero hoy comenzara una nueva vida para este pequeño perro, al ser ahora el conejillo de indias perfecto para nuestros experimentos y probar cuanto puede curar la flor azul o si quiera funciona en los perros", dijo el.**_

Conejillo de indias, eso no terminara bien.

" _ **12 de agosto, me alegro informar que después de curarle las heridas y ver que si funciona en perros, solo mírenlo"; decía el como lo enfocaba al perro que se mostraba completamente sano aun en esa caja de cristal, bueno, parecía de cristal de seguro era plástico transparente ultra resistente, "Es increíble, ahora miren lo que tengo"; dijo el como enfoque multiples cajas selladas y marcadas con el logo de materiales peligrosos, "Aquí la CDC fue muy amable en darme todos estos patógenos en extremo letales, y hasta el ministro de salud junto con el ministro de defensa, me han dado su arma biológica por excelencia, un arma que en teoría podría aniquilar toda la vida sobre el planeta, sin excepción"; dijo el como si no fuera la gran cosa, "Y ahora nuestro pequeño amiguito de aquí, va a ser inyectado por todas estas muestras, va a ser irradiado con radiación y ver si la flor puede curar el cáncer y tumores, ahora comencemos"; dijo el como se fue a poner su traje.**_

Decidi saltarme esa parte de video por el bien de las chicas….

Joder durante tanto tiempo lo hizo?

" _ **23 de diciembre del 2015, que hermoso regalo de navidad anticipado fue enterarme que nuestro amiguito sobrevivió a la muestra del super virus"; dijo el como enfocaba al perro ahora en una cámara transparente con varios otros científicos rodeándolo por fuera y trabajando en varias computadoras y muestras de laboratorio que estaban en el lugar, el perro se veía con una cara de dolor, como que ya no quería estar ahí, además de varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, "Oh y es increíble la flor también en caso de que uno tenga un miembro faltante, lo puede regenerar, solo si se la hace sopa a la flor y se lo toma, y bueno, como este perrito callejero no había perdido ninguna parte del cuerpo todavía, solo tuvimos que córtales los miembros y sacarle algunos órganos, no se preocupen, lo hicimos todo con anestesia, pero la flor es tan milagrosa que logra regenerar todo los órganos, hasta el corazón y partes del cerebro"; dijo el.**_

Pues yo no me lo creo, pensaba todo enojado.

" _ **2 de enero, ahora estamos trabajando en como hacer que las habilidades curativas de esta, que no sean solo sean por medio del tacto, si no, queremos que se pueda propagar por medio del aire, y pese a que todos nuestros intentos de ver como funciona la flor, fueron lamentablemente inútiles, no nos rendiremos en hacer que las habilidades curativas de la flor, se pasen por medio del aire"; dijo el.**_

Bueno ahí si debo de admitir que esta haciendo algo bueno, pero una acción buena no compensa su total desprecio por la vida de ese animal.

" _ **Aun conservaremos al perro un tiempo mas para probar el spray hecho con extractos de la flor y ver si funciona", dijo el.**_

Bueno, sigue siendo un hijo de puta.

" _ **29 de febrero del 2016, 6 de la mañana, hoy es el dia, hoy por fin logramos en teoría hacer los efectos sanadores de la flor en forma de spray, y solo tuvimos que agregar a su ADN de la flor, que es un ADN en extremo complejo, y que tardaremos décadas en siquiera comprender 1% de ella, pero no me quiero desviar del tema, lo que quiero decir es, que tuvimos que pasar unas cuantas moléculas que hacen al virus aniquilador creado por mi país, y que la hace transmisora por el aire, a la flor, y créanme intentamos mutarla para que se transmita sus efectos atraves del aire usando ADN de diferentes plantas para tratar que su polen sea la que pueda transmitir por aire sus efectos sanadores, pero la flor de alguna manera las rechazaba, y no quiero decir que fue un milagro que aceptara esas moléculas de ARN del virus aniquilador, y no se preocupen, solo pasamos los elementos que la hacen esparcirse por el aire, no lo que lo hace letal, pero solo puedo asumir que talves la flor debe ser algo también creado en laboratorio, y talves solo sea compatible con cosas creadas en laboratorio, o sea artificiales, eso se que plantea mas preguntas que respuestas, pero enfoquémonos en esto primero"; dijo el como la cámara se enfoco en donde tiene al perro ahí echado en el suelo con una cara de miseria en ella.**_

Pobre perro.

 _ **-"Traigan a uno de los guardias, quiero que le pongan un traje de riesgo biologico y que le dispare en el pecho, luego que le aplique directo en la herida esto"; dijo el Doctor como tenia en su poder una lata de spray de color gris.**_

Adelante mas el video a la parte en que un guardia ya con el traje de riesgo biológico estaba adentro de la bóveda transparente en que lo contenían.

El perro obviamente no se veía feliz de verlo y le gruñía y ladraba con ferocidad.

 _ **-"Proceda en dispararle al animal Tom", dijo el doctor al guardia como varios científicos rodeaban la bóveda.**_

Y ese tal Tom no le iba a disparar con una simple pistola, no señor, le iba a disparar con un rifle M4 a quemarropa, y el maldito le disparo directo a la columna lo que dejo al pobre animal adolorido en el suelo.

" _ **Ahora aplique el spray"; dijo el doctor.**_

Le aplico el Spray y la herida de bala se curo por completo.

" _ **Bien señoras y señores, al parecer logramos que la flor…..."; decía el doctor, pero uno de los científicos lo interrumpió.**_

" _ **Doctor mire eso", señalo uno de sus científicos como el perro se empezó a levantar y de alguna manera volver mas grande y como flores azules brotaban de algunas partes de su cuerpo.**_

Joder, el paciente cero, era un pobre perro.

" _ **Que hago ahora?", pregunto el guardia llamado Tom.**_

" _ **Elimínelo, luego conseguiremos otro conejillo de indias"; dijo el Dr. Retfield.**_

 _ **El guardia asintió.**_

 _ **Y le disparo multiples veces destrozándole parte del cráneo y llenándole de agüeros la espalda.**_

 _ **Básicamente, le vacio el cargador entero en el perro.**_

 _ **Pero lo sorprendente fue…**_

Que su cráneo y espalda destrozada se regeneraron de nuevo y el perro mutado se sacudió un poco y miro con ira al guardia, y aunque no se podía ver su rostro gracias al traje, supongo que en esos momentos se debio haber cagado de miedo.

El perro que ahora era tan grande como un San Bernardo se abalanzo contra el guardia mordiéndole el cuello, obviamente matándolo en el acto.

" _ **Incineren la bóveda, ahora!"; grito el doctor Retfield como varios paneles de acero bajaron del techo y cubrieron los paneles transparentes de la bóveda donde estaba el perro mutado.**_

 _ **Y se escuchaba como algo impactaba contra esos paneles y con fuerza.**_

" _ **Incineración de la bóveda iniciada", decía una voz artificial como la sala se lleno con el sonido de una alarma como la de incendios.**_

Pasaron unos segundos en el video y entonces…

" _ **Incineración de la bóveda y descontaminación de la misma completada"; decía la misma vos artificial.**_

 _ **Entonces los paneles de acero se levantaron dejando una bóveda con un cristal aun intacto y que en medio de la bóveda, había una masa negra tirada en el suelo.**_

" _ **Bien, la amenaza fue contenida, ahora saquenla y envíenla directo a bañarla con acido, para eliminar por completo esa abominación", dijo el doctor Retfield como le ordeno a un par de sus científicos para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Esos 2 cientificos aceptaron pero se veian nerviosos al siquiera entrar en la bóveda.**_

 _ **Y antes de que los científicos cerraran la puerta, la masa de repente se movio a gran velocidad hacia la puerta, tumbando a los 2 científicos que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, entonces la masa como se sacudió revelando al perro totalmente intacto, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.**_

 _ **-"Pero es imposib…", no tuvo tiempo de hablar uno de sus cientificos como fue directamente atacado y brutalmente asesinado por el perro, de ahí en adelante los cientificos y el doctor salieron corriendo del laboratorio.**_

 _ **Luego se nota otras grabaciones de seguridad del resto del complejo en la que se ve a muchos de los cientificos corriendo hacia la salida como uno a uno es atacado y asesinado por el perro, y como los guardias intentan detenerlo disparándole con sus rifles de asalto, pero sin éxito.**_

 _ **Y luego se ve la grabación de una cámara de seguridad del exterior del complejo, mas precisamente, el helipuerto del complejo, donde se ve al Dr. Retfield subiendo junto a otros científicos afortunados y huyendo en este, dejando a los otros científicos a su suerte y siendo solo asesinado por el perro.**_

 _ **Y ya a punto de terminar las grabaciones de seguridad, se muestra al perro salir al exterior, a la selva mas precisamente, ahí se lo ve que mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro y se pone a aullar y de repente a su alrededor empiezan a aparecer las flores azules aun sin florecer, y se va expandiendo por todos lados.**_

Y luego la grabación se detiene, pero en esencia el video no, solo aparece un texto que dice:

" _ **Estas cámaras grabaron lo sucedido y todo lo que grabaron fue directamente subido a los servidores de la CIA para su posterior análisis, es mas que obvio que nunca serian vistas por un humano y que talves hubiera sido borrado si no fuera por la intervención de mi compañero, que seguro en paz descanse"**_

-"Asi que, todo fue un accidente entonces?", pregunto Trixie algo confundida

-"No, jugaron a ser dioses y les salio mal, eso paso", dije yo todo molesto.

-"Que personas mas crueles por hacerle eso a un pobre perro, si hubiera estado ahí, hubiera mandado todo ese laboratorio directo al tártaro", dijo Luna con algo de ira.

-"En realidad yo lo veo como mi segunda oportunidad", dijo una voz algo maliciosa detrás de nosotros.

Volteamos y juro que se me helo la sangre al ver quien era.

Era el mismo perro que vimos sufrir a manos del Dr. Retfield, pero parado en 2 patas y era tan alto como yo, pero este, este solo tenia el pelaje de su lomo de color azul como la flor, y su pecho de color blanco, pero lo peculiar es, que ya no tiene cicatrices.

-"Eres tu"; dije algo asustado.

Vi sus poderes de regeneración, es mas que obvio que es indetenible.

-"Si soy yo, el mismo perro que viste en esa grabación"; dijo el perro señalando la esfera.

-"Y que haces aquí"; dijo Trixie con algo de miedo también.

-"Oh, solo vine a ver porque regresaste a este mundo y ahora veo porque, estas trabajando ahora con esos reptiles"; dijo el perro señalando al reptiliano.

-"Acaso sabes quienes son?"; pregunto Luna, aun manteniéndose seria.

-"Claro que si, y mas cuando ellos entraron al planeta en una de sus naves, aunque, mayormente se de ellos gracias a la flor"; dijo el perro como de repente hizo crecer una flor azul en la palma de su mano, o pata quizás.

-"La flor dices?"; pregunte yo.

-"Claro, la flor lo sabe todo, sabe todo sobre la guerra que hay por ella y conoce la única especie que pudo crear esos orbes de teletransporte"; dijo el como si nada mientras sonreía y se acercaba a nosotros.

-"Hey, no te acerques mas, no queremos mas problemas"; dije yo algo nervioso como le apuntaba con el rifle de plasma,

El solo agarro la punta del rifle, y la hizo añicos.

-"Ahora solo calmate humano, o eso que le hice a tu arma, lo hare en tu cráneo"; dijo el todo amenazante.

-"Escucha, vimos lo que sufriste, y talves no sepas que le hiciste esto a la humanidad pero…..pero porque sonries"; decía Luna, pero el perro solo estaba sonriendo.

-"Jejejejejejajajajaj"; se reia casi como un maniaco el perro, pero duro poco como regreso en si, "Crees que lo que paso con la flor fue coincidencia, de que se esparciera una vez fui al exterior?"; pregunto el a nosotros como no dejaba de acercarse a nosotros, bueno mas precisamente acercarse a Luna.

-"Esos aullidos, te lo traduciré, decía; "Por fin tengo el poder, tengo el poder para acabar con estos horribles humanos, quiero aniquilarlos a todos, quiero que sufran por lo que me hicieron"", dijo el como puso su mano en la cara de Luna.

Obviamente Luna lo retiro y sujeto con su magia.

-"Y la flor me concendio mi deseo, me ayudo a la exterminación de la raza humana"; dijo el perro todo sonriente, aun cuando Luna lo sujetaba con su magia.

-"Y la segunda mutacion?"; pregunto yo.

-"Oh, eso si fue gracias a los humanos también, ellos hacían sentir amenazada a la flor, la flor quería huir a otro mundo, yo no la deje, la hice mutar, la hice mutar para que se esparciera aun mas, y volviera aun mas fuertes a sus creaciones"; dijo el aun con esa sonrisa en su cara.

-"Pero sabes que las 3 facciones vendrán a por ti, no?", pregunte yo.

-"Lo se, por eso necesito, necesito realizar una tercera mutacion, para asi tener mas control sobre la flor"; dijo el.

-"Nunca te dejaremos hacerlo, no importa que tanto sufriste, lo que estas haciendo, es abominable"; dijo Luna ahora toda agresiva.

-"Tu vistes mis grabaciones, tu viste lo que los humanos hicieron conmigo, ellos se merecen esto y mas"; dijo el todo siniestro.

-"Pero que hay de los demás animales del mundo, ellos no lo merecían"; dije yo.

-"Fue una pena la verdad que la flor también los afectara a ellos, pero bueno, al menos no atacan a los animales que se resistieron a la flor, eso es lo positivo, solo mis creaciones matan humanos"; dijo el.

-"Y además, porque quieres tener mas control sobre la flor de todas formas?", pregunto Luna.

-"Porque quiero saber todos sus secretos, y se que tiene un plan, un plan para terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas y lo único que se, es que no será bonito para nadie"; dijo el perro.

-"No te dejaremos siquiera mutar"; dijo Luna como empezó a al parecer triturar con su magia al perro.

Pero el perro solo mantenía una sonrisa en su boca, aun hasta que literalmente exploto por la enorme presión que Luna le hacia.

-"No vas a cumplir tu cometido monstruo"; dijo Luna.

-"Dices que soy un monstruo", decía el, pero, es imposible, si lo vimos explotar en mil pedazos.

-"Pero que hay de ti…."; dijo el perro como se regenero por completo en frente de Luna y le puso su mano en la cara y como de sus dedos salían pequeñas lianas que se metían en las orejas de Luna, ella luchaba por sacárselo de encima, pero sin éxito, Trixie y yo queríamos ayudar, pero invoco con su otra mano unas lianas de color azul que nos envolvió a todos.

-"O si….ahora tiene sentido, los únicos con esos poderes, ustedes son ponys convertidos en humanos, ponys, mas precisamente, alicornio, o sea tu Luna, la máxima creación de la flor, haber, la historia de los alicornios es fascinante, ustedes vivieron sin padres, huérfanas después de una brutal guerra entre alicornios, dejándolas a ustedes como las únicas alicornios nacidas de forma natural en el mundo, tu hermana y tu vagando en el mundo durante décadas, asentándose luego en un lugar y ahora los ponys las hacen sus gobernantes, luchan contra otros seres misteriosos, pero se defienden bien, tu, tu te conviertes en un monstruo, que hipocresía viniendo de tu parte, que tu me llames monstruos cuando querías llenar a tu mundo en penumbras"; decía el como se reia y se le veía las lagrimas goteando por las mejillas de Luna.

-"Te exilian y luego regresas, te reforman y ahora intentas redimirte cuanto puedas, que tierno"; decía el perro como dejo la cara de Luna en paz y nos desato.

Luna se quedó parada ahí parada como si estuviera en shock o algo, pero aun estaba lagrimeando.

-"Pero te dire una cosa, se salvaron de morir por una razón, tu señorita Trixie, tu eres una pony, no mereces estar en este infierno, por eso no te matare, Luna, como quedan solo 2 verdaderos alicornios en tu mundo, también te dejo vivir, y Victor, como cuidaste muy bien a esos perros, te dejo vivir por ahora, y mas cuando has criado a tan maravillosa perrita, creo que se llama Lili, no?"; pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-"Maldito, si le pones una pata encima a ella!"; gritaba yo pero el con rapidez me sujete y levanto por el cuello.

-"Tu crees que sere como toto humano que vi, alguien vil y malvado, crees que le hare algún daño a ella, no, la cuidare a esa pobre e inocente perrita y la conservare pura de mente, aunque ahora, precisamente dejo de ser pura físicamente, si tu sabes lo que me refiero"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Mal…di…to", apenas pude decir eso como me seguía ahogando y yo intentando quitármelo de encima, pero sin éxito.

-"Ahora toma"; dijo el perro como tomo un papelito y me lo puso en mi mano.

Y me dejo ir y cai de lleno al suelo.

(Tos)(Tos), tosía un montón mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-"Que es lo que le diste monstruo"; decía Trixie toda asustada, ya que era la única que podía hablar en estos momentos.

-"Es un numero de teléfono para que los vengan a recoger, usen el teléfono rojo que hay aquí, y no se preocupen, yo les dare un poco de electricidad para que lo puedan usar, solo diles toda la verdad, sobre todo, incluido la invasión, y te llevaran con gusto de regreso a su hogar, y ya basta de decirme monstruo, díganme Tom, como el guardia que me disparo", dijo el señalándome.

-"Y porque nos das esto?", pregunto ella aun asustada.

-"Porque después de todo, todo es parte de mi plan para mutar otra ves, adiós"; dijo el perro como literalmente se desintegro, dejando en el suelo la flor Broma venenosa.

Y las luces del complejo se prendieron por completo.

Yo me pare sujetándome el cuello, que me dolia mucho.

Trixie me ayudo a levantarme.

-"Gracias Trixie", dije yo

-"Y vas a llamar a ese numero?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Se lo que dijo, pero, en serio, que podemos perder ya, prácticamente estamos jugando su juego, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es, tratar de sobrevivir a su juego"; dije yo como sujete el numero y fui directo al teléfono rojo que parecía uno de esos antiguos que aun tienen cables.

-"Tu ve y trata de hacer reaccionar a Luna, yo voy a llamar"; dije yo como Trixie asintió y fue a hacer entrar en razón a Luna.

Marco el numero y….

Esta sonando.

Y sigue sonando…..

-"Quien habla, como pudo acceder a esta línea si quiera?"; pregunto una voz algo enojada del otro lado de la línea. **(Obviamente esta traducido al ingles, porque obviamente no todos hablan español)**

 **(La siguiente conversación fue traducida el español para su comodidad)**

-"Mi nombre es Victor Castedo y tengo las grabaciones de la CIA sobre los experimentos del Dr. Cristofer Retfield, y que el es el responsable directo de todo el apocalipsis, y le mintió al mundo atribuyendo que lo que hizo fue algo religioso y quiero hablar con el que este a cargo, ahora", dije yo sin dudar y fingiendo que se a quien estoy llamando.

-"…", como que le comieron la lengua el ratón, jaja.

-"Donde se encuentra ahora"; decía la otra voz mas seria que era al parecer a la de un hombre.

-"Ya quisieras no, para poder bombardear el lugar donde estoy con un misil tomahawk", dije yo.

-"Escuche, debe entender que lo que tiene en sus manos no puede saberlo nadie, si se entera la gente…..", decía el tipo del otro lado de la línea, pero le interrumpi.

-"Que gente maldita sea, mas de la mitad de la puta población mundial esta muerta, y aun asi quieren guardar secretos, váyase a la mierda hijo de puta, además si quieres hablarme de secretos yo tengo uno que en serio necesito comunicar al mundo entero y que es más importante que seguir guardar su secretito de mierda tuyo que de seguro la mitad del mundo ya se lo olia venir"; dije yo con gran ira.

-"….", otra ves se calló el puto.

-"Chico, soy el coronel de la fuerza aérea USA, Coronel Jonh Range, ahora chico, digame como obtuvo esa información clasificada"; dijo otra voz diferente.

-"Ok coronel Range, dígame, donde se encuentra y le digo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Estoy en el Norad, ultima base militar que queda en este país, y el Dr. Retfield está con nosotros, todos aquí en la base somos inmunes a la flor y esta trabajando lo mas rápido que puede para hallar una cura, ahora dígame, como pudo usted obtener esos datos?"; pregunto el.

Bien, el puto ese sigue vivo, y esta en un bunker del gobierno USA.

Hijo de puta con suerte.

Y claro que si campeón, hallar a una cura cuando una especie extraterrestre con toda su tecnología es vulnerable totalmente a la infección, pensé con sarcasmo.

-"Dígale al Dr. Retfield que es inútil la flor ni siquiera es de este mundo para el caso, además se aproxima una amenaza mucho mayor de la que la humanidad nunca antes ha visto, y que amenazara con esta vez borrarnos del mapa, no importa que tan seguro el bunker en la que esta usted"; dije yo.

-"Tiene pruebas?"; pregunto el.

-"Amigo, no solo tengo pruebas de esto, me lo acaba de decir el maldito perro que el Dr. Retfield usaba como conejillos de indias y que se acaba de ir pero antes me dejo el numero de teléfono para contactarlos, tengo 2 extraterrestres con vida aquí conmigo, un cadáver de uno que los espiaba y que robo esas grabaciones de la CIA, y tengo un dispositivo en mi poder que no es de este mundo y me dice que tenemos solo 20 horas a que la invasión de 3 facciones extraterrestres comience….….joder como paso el tiempo aquí adentro en la NASA"; dije yo sorprendido una ves vi cuanto faltaba.

-"…..", otra vez del otro lado se quedaron sin habla.

-"Y si pudiera enviar foto o videos con este teléfono se lo enviaría ya mismo"; dije yo.

-"Enviaremos un avión con escoltas a recogerle, llegara a su posición en unas 4 horas", dijo el.

-"Entendido, y no se preocupen por los monstruos, dudo que ese maldito perro intente hacer algo, por ahora", dije yo.

Entonces la línea se corto.

Ok, eso salio mejor de lo esperado.

Ahora con nuestra princesa.

Trixie estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Luna algo brusco, sacudiéndola de un lado al otro.

-"Calma Trixie, yo me encargo"; dije yo.

-"Ok, porque simplemente ya intente todo"; dijo Trixie algo

-"Luna, vamos Luna, que pasa, estas bien?", pregunte yo como le toque el hombre con suavidad.

Ella me miro con cara aun de tristeza.

-"Ahora recuerdo", dijo en voz baja y toda triste.

-"Que, que recuerdas?"; pregunte yo.

-"La razón de porque mi hermana y yo somos las únicas alicornios reales que quedan en mi mundo"; dijo ella ahora con su voz normal pero toda triste.

-"Escucha, lamento que te haga recordar eso ahora pero….", decía yo pero ella me interrumpio.

-"Nuestra raza eran unos monstruos, luchaban por el control completo del mundo, algo asi como los humanos, pero la mayoría murió en el proceso, dejándonos solo a mi hermana y a mi"; dijo ella toda triste y ya empezando a llorar en mi hombro.

-"Nunca vi a mi padre o mi madre, durante toda mi infancia solo corríamos por nuestras vidas, Celestia y yo, los alicornios adultos no querían otro alicornio con vida que los desafiara, y se mataban entre ellos, y después de varias décadas solo quedamos nosotras", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Los ponys que estuvieron en el fuego cruzado murieron, ponys inocentes murieron por el deseo de poder de los alicornios adultos, y es por eso que no quedo nadie para relatar lo sucedido, mas bien, Equestria era originalmente de los alicornios, pero como dije, no quedo ninguno para habitarlo, solo unas 3 tribus de ponys fueron y reclamaron ese lugar como su hogar, ignorando lo que paso ahí, aunque no los culpo, cuando llegaron ahí las 3 tribus, ya habían pasado ya 2 siglos"; dijo ella toda triste.

-"Pero porque te afecta todo esto de golpe?", pregunte extrañado.

-"Porque en nuestro éxodo buscando donde quedarnos, mi hermana y yo nos encontramos con una cebra chaman, que al ver nuestro pesar, nos ofreció ayudarnos a olvida eso, olvidar ese miedo y esa brutalidad que vimos durante nuestra infancia, y cumplió lo prometido, no recordábamos nada de lo que paso, solo se nos quedó en la memoria que buscábamos un lugar donde quedarnos, y solo vivir en paz", dijo ella.

-"Y por eso estas triste?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, recordar todo eso de nuevo, junto con lo que iba a ser cuando me converti en Nightmare Moon, me hizo sentir un monstruo, un monstruo como nuestros antepasados", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Calma, calma, pero ahora que lo sabes, ya no vas a convertirte de nuevo", dije yo como la abrazaba para consolarla.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunto ella mirándome a los.

-"Por un simple dicho humano, "El que olvida su historia esta condenada a repetirla", y como ya recuerdas que pasa si te dejas guiar por la ira, tu podras evitar convertirte de nuevo en un monstruo"; dije yo.

Ella me abrazo mas fuerte, y joder, en serio que abrazaba fuerte y bueno, mi cara estaba entre sus pechos y no se si me ahogaba por su fuerte abrazo o mi cara estaba atrapada entre sus pechos.

-"Eres un humano muy sabio, gracias por tu apoyo en estos momentos de angustia", decía ella decía algo mas animada y seguía abrazándome ignorando que me estoy poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno.

-"Ya cálmate, que lo estas asfixiando"; dijo Trixie como nos separó a ambos.

-"(Respirar profundamente), gracias Trixie, (Jadeando aun en busca de aire), te debo una"; dije yo.

-"Lo lamento Victor, al parecer aun soy tan fuerte como una pony tierra aun cuando estas simples patas humanas no lo demuestran"; dijo ella apenada.

-"No te preocupes Luna, esta bien"; dije yo, "Pero te sientes mejor?", pregunte yo.

-"Un poco"; decía Luna como se limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara.

-"Quieres que te ayude a sentirte mejor, en el tiempo que tenemos", dije yo ahora mas calmado y tratando de dejar pasar que un perro traumado no le importa que tres facciones alienígenas van a invadir destruir parte del planeta en una gran batalla.

Además, en serio necesito quitarme este estrés de encima.

-"Acaso estas loco, acaso recuerdas en que situación estamos?!", pregunto Trixie, que ya se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, porque en si, fue lo mismo que le hice, pero claro, en un entorno mas seguro.

-"Si lo recuerdo, y me vas a decir tu que no quieres des estresarte después de lo que vimos, y sufrimos a manos de ese perro con ganas de venganza en contra de la humanidad"; dije yo.

-"La verdad si, pero no ahora"; dijo Trixie cruzando los brazos.

-"Perdón de que están hablando precisamente?"; pregunto Luna que estaba confundida sobre el porque de nuestra discusión.

En serio no lo noto?

-"El esta intentando seducirte en tu momento de debilidad para llevarte a la cama y tener sexo contigo, y yo le estoy diciendo que este, no es el momento para eso, y en especial con lo que acabas de pasar"; dijo Trixie.

Mira pues, quien es la voz de la razón esta ves.

Aunque creo que solo cuando se refiere a compartirme ahí si es cuando se queja.

Luna solo se sonrojo al respecto.

-"Ok, ya, lo confieso, esa fue mi intención con esa pregunta que te hice, pero mis intentos por consolarte si fueron sinceros, lo juro", dije yo, diciendo la pura verdad.

-"Si tu, muy bonita la erección que tenias cuando regresamos a la tierra y vistes a la princesa Luna"; dijo toda celosa Trixie.

-"Oye, estaba desnuda, que querias que hiciera, mi cuerpo se guía solo"; dije yo a la defensiva.

-"Si claro"; decía aun celosa Trixie.

-"Eh, si ya terminaron de discutir como una pareja de casados quisiera dar mi opinión", dijo Luna.

-"Si, porque después de todo, si quiero saber que quieres hacer?"; pregunte yo.

Trixie solo se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "pareja de casados".

-"Bueno, es más que obvio que no es la situación, ni el momento para hacerlo, claro está"; dijo Luna como se limpiaba mejor las lágrimas, "Pero por otro lado, cuando decidí ir con ustedes estaba por mi época de calor", dijo ella como se empezó a desvestir.

Época de calor…

Eso quiere decir…

-"Ok, al parecer no se han convertido en 100% humanos, obviamente, y aun conservan el sistema hormonal de su especie que es como la de otros animales, y recordar todas esas cosas han hecho que ya no controle sus impulsos y que…..", decía yo pero Luna me beso en la boca.

-"Que ahora piensa más por las hormonas y que solo piensa en sexo no importa en qué situación este", dijo Trixie completando lo que iba a decir, "Genial", dijo eso ultimo toda irritada.

-"Eso no me importa", dije yo todo relajado como ella dejo de besarme y solo empezó a quitarme la ropa a mi.

-"Pues, eso significa que si terminas dentro de ella habrá un 100% de probabilidades de que la embaraces", dijo Trixie aun irritada.

-"Mmmmm", estaba meditando en voz alta.

-"No lo pienses idiota, solo no lo hagas con ella", dijo Trixie bien molesta.

-"Pero, no quieres unirte acaso?", pregunte yo.

-"Oye, en serio soy yo la cuerda esta ves?", pregunto ella.

-"Pues si", dije yo.

Luna, no dijo nada como ya llego a su destino.

-"Maldición, si n fueras tan lindo…..", decía toda irritada como también se quitaba la ropa.

-"Si, un trio antes de nuestra posible muerte"; decía yo todo alegre.

-"No lo digas así"; dijo Trixie aun molesta.

-.-..-..-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 _ **Y otro capítulo largo señores.**_

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Ese Victor es todo un loquillo por proponer hacerlo en un momento asi no?**_

 _ **Ahora ya conocieron al villano principal?**_

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Que tan amenazador y maligno se va a volver?**_

 _ **Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **-"Si, me muero de ganas como vas a arruinarles la vida a tus personajes"; decia Seras con sarcasmo, que aun tenia una botella de vodka en una mano y se veía el contenido de otra con la otra mano, y su cabello estaba mas despeinado que antes, su nariz estaba mocosa y sus ojos prácticamente estaban rojos.**_

 **-"Me temo que no va a haber próximo capitulo para ti Seras", decia Discord como aparecia de repente.**

 **Seras escupio el contenido de golpe.**

 **-"Discord, que haces aquí un jueves?"; pregunto Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Es Domingo de publicación de un capitulo largo, y tu lo sabes"; dijo el algo serio, muy serio la verdad.**

 **-"Oh, si que paso mucho tiempo eh?", pregunto ella como tomaba un poco mas de la botella de vodka.**

 **-"Paso mas de 1 semana desde que hablamos, y desde que huiste de nuestra dimensión", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Espera que demonios, porque ella huyo de su dimensión?"; pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Porque ella destruyo el planeta tierra en un ataque de ira", dijo Discord todo decepcionado.**

 **-"Espera, que!?"; pregunte yo el autor todo sorprendido, bueno, intente estarlo, porque pues yo soy el que escribe esto.**

 **-"Si, ahora todos en la galaxia estan asustados de que sus descendencias hagan lo mismo, y ahora se estan entregando a las autoridades mas cercanas para ayudar a crear un inhibidor para controlar sus poderes y hacer que los civiles en esos planetas se sientan mas seguros, y ella esta siendo buscada y ser puesta en arresto, porque…", decia Discord todo serio pero fue interrumpido por Seras.**

 **-"Porque no puedo morir", dijo Seras toda triste con lagrimas en los ojos.**

 **-"Exacto, y muchos querían que tuviera pena de muerte por lo que hizo pero….", decia Discord, pero dejo que Seras lo dijera.**

 **-"Porque al ser la primera de mi raza, al ser literalmente la mas fuerte entre todas mis descendencias y por mucho, tengo un poder regenerativo tal que no hay nada que me pueda matar, ni siquiera si me arrojaran a un agujero negro, créanme lo intente, pero absorvi el poder del agujero negro en ves de que este me matara", dijo ella toda triste entre lagrimas mientras bebia.**

 **-"Espera y porque te querias matar, y porque destruiste la tierra?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Porque mi esposo, mi segundo esposo, el segundo hombre que recién pude amar después de 1000 años sin amar a otro hombre, me dejo, me dejo porque dijo que "yo era una total exhibicionista y que ya no podía vivir conmigo por eso", aunque que esperaba, uno puede ser todo pervertido en privado, pero cuando se trata de mostrar pezones o algún miembro en el exterior, pum, te llueven mil multas con sumas multimillonarias, gracias a que mi padre haya hecho aprobar esas leyes conservadoras de moralidad para asi sentir mal a la gente que se desnudara en zonas publicas no aptas para desnudos", decia ella con ira en su voz como rompió la botella en sus manos haciéndole heridas profundas, que en seguida se sanaron por su factor acelerado de curación.**

 **-"Seras, por favor, regresa, entrégate por tu bien, porque todos estan asustados, temen que enserio te hayas vuelto mala"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Pues, creo que tienen razón, mírame, no me importo destruir un planeta, por que un hombre me dejo"; dijo ella como solto la botella y se vio las manos, "Aun recuerdo como lo hice explotar desde el nucleo del planeta a la tierra y no pasarme en ningun minuto por la cabeza que eso seria malo, esa imagen de la tierra explotando me perseguirá hasta que el mismo cosmos colapse o explote sobre si mismo cuando el universo llegue a su fin"**

 **-"Seras…", eso es lo único que pude decir yo, el autor.**

 **-"No, no me trates de decir algo, me conozco todas las frases motivadoras y consoladoras del libro, ahora por favor, váyanse de aquí y déjenme pudrirme en paz aqui", dijo Seras como nos daba la espalda a ambos.**

 _ **-"Por favor Seras, al menos regresa a nuestro universo, tu sabes que aquí afuera, te debilitas, te mueres mas rápido", dijo Discord.**_

 _ **-"Es por eso que estoy aquí genio, ahora vete o yo te obligare", dijo Seras toda amenazante como sus manos empezaron a brillar con su poderosa magia.**_

 _ **-"Lo siento Seras, pero no me dejas otra opción", dijo Discord como saco un dardo que cayo directo en el cuello de Seras.**_

 _ **Seras lo saco de su cuello y lo destruyo en el acto.**_

 _ **-"Que era esa cosa"; dijo Seras, "Me hace sentir bien rara"; dijo ella como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.**_

 _ **-"Lo siento autor, pero mi comentario sobre el capitulo tiene que esperar, tengo que llevar a Seras de regreso a nuestro universo, mientras que los gobiernos de los planetas usan la energía de sus descendientes de Seras para que puedan bloquear la grieta en el espacio entre dimensiones nosotros solo te contactaremos por mientras mediante mensajes de texto, adios", dijo Discord como abrió la brecha entre dimensiones.**_

 _ **-"Sabes que no me sedaste lo suficiente para llevarme hasta una prision verdad?"; pregunto Seras ya medio recuperándose.**_

 _ **-"Lo se, pero al menos estaras viva en nuestra dimensión", dijo Discord como tomo a Seras de las manos y se la llevo de vuelta a su dimensión.**_

 _ **-"Sabes voy a vagar por la galaxia evitando que me capturen verdad?"; pregunto Seras una vez cruzo por la grieta entre dimensiones.**_

 _ **-"Lo se, pero al menos seguiras con vida"; dijo Discord al final como la grieta oficialmente se sello.**_

 _ **Dejándome ahí, mirando el vacio del espacio y el tiempo.**_

 _ **(Timbre del celular)**_

 _ **Es Discord, que rápido.**_

" _ **En efecto, Seras escapo una ves se recupero de la resaca y huyo, no se a donde, pero dice que tambien se comunicara por medio de mensajes"**_

" _ **Ella en serio esta sufriendo mucho, y tiene miedo de que a pesar despues de todos estos siglos, el ADN de los "Antiguos" siga en su interior, por eso huye, por eso se emborracha, y por eso se quizo quitar la vida, y no te preocupes, la intentare seguir y ayudarla como pueda"**_

 _ **Adiós**_

 _ **Guao, si que se complico esto.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ese tema de:**_

" _ **LOS ANTIGUOS"**_

 _ **Que es un universo diferente al de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Es de mi fanfic anterior "Los cambios buenos aun no llegan?", si es que te interesa saber mas de Seras.**_

 _ **Ahora me despido señoras y señores.**_

 _ **Seras sera un peligro para todos de este y todos los multiversos al final?**_

 _ **Este fanfic que ahora parece 2 fanfics en 1 cuenta como secuela de mi anterior historia y este es un fanfic nuevo y secuela a la vez?**_

 _ **Esta combinación de historia nueva y una secuela tendrá nombre?**_

 _ **En serio voy a hacer 2 fanfics en uno?**_

 _ **La terminare la historia de Seras con un Deux ex maquina o como rayos se diga?**_

 _ **Los nuevos lectores talves tengan una menor idea de que estoy hablando?**_

 _ **Porque esta historia secundaria tiene mas preguntas que la historia principal?**_

 _ **Mis leales lectores talves en serio sepan de que estoy hablando?**_

 _ **Los pervertidos dominarían en un mundo post apocalíptico?**_

 _ **El mundo es plano y redondo a la vez?**_

 _ **Me hartare en hacer estas preguntas que talves no vayan a ningun lado y es mas que obvio que la ultima pregunta que hice no tiene sentido?**_

 _ **Quien sabe, talves yo lo se, talves tu lo sabes**_

 _ **Pero una cosa es segura.**_

 _ **Lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: Unidos, unidos, unidos jamás serán vencidos!**_

 _ **20 de agosto del 2017**_

 _ **Centro de control de la NASA, Florida, USA**_

 _ **10:12 pm**_

 _ **A solo unas 16 horas para la invasión**_

 **Victor Castedo**

Despues de calmar a Luna a mi modo y encontrar ropa mas apropiada para ambas, ya que no podía dejar que pensaran que Luna y Trixie eran unas p…

Y ahora al menos ahora Luna tiene una camisa extra grande para que le tape bien sus pechos y unos pantalones azules, que bueno que aun había ropa por aca de las taquillas de los guardias.

Y a Trixie tambien la hice vestir igual.

Yo?

Mi ropa estaba manchada con ya saben que.

Y me fui a cambiar y tambien usar pantalones azules y camisa blanca, como las de los guardias de seguridad de aca.

Joder.

Ahora los 3 nos veíamos como 3 guardias del lugar.

Oh, y el orbe que habíamos traido con nosotros, grabo todo lo que el paciente cero Tom, nos contó y nos hizo.

Eso si nos ayudara a explicar todo un poco mejor.

Pero bueno.

Fuimos a vigilar la pista de aterrizaje que es donde aterrizaban los aviones de prueba de la Nasa y no encontramos ningun monstruo, la zona estaba vacía y que bueno, porque solo tenia mi pistola y cuchillo, el rifle de plasma estaba destrozado, por desgracia.

Pero en fin, como no habia electricidad le dije a Luna que hiciera unas esferas brillantes en los costados de la pista para que el avión que pronto apareció a la vista, pudiera aterrizar.

Junto a los cazas que siguieron sobrevolando nuestra posición.

El avión que aterrizo era como uno de esos jets privados de los ricos. (Y que aparecen en la saga GTA)

Y una vez se detuvo el avión, la puerta se abrió, y en ves de bajarse, un soldado nos vio y nos dio señas para que nos subiéramos.

Nosotros nos subimos.

El soldado cerro la puerta e hizo señas al piloto para que el avión despegara.

Y nos hizo sentar en los primeros asientos que habia cerca de la puerta.

Pude ver antes de sentarme, que adentro del avión habia unos 5 soldados USA fuertemente armados vigilando nuestros movimientos.

Le enseñe a las chicas a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y despegamos.

Ya en el aire lo que parece ser el capitán de este pelotón de soldados se acerco a nosotros.

 **(Conversación traducida del inglés al español, obviamente)**

-"Haber, asi que tu eres el chico que le dijo a nuestro coronel que algo peor que una plaga de monstruos se aproxima"; dijo el capitán que tenia una voz gruesa y de mando.

-"Si señor", dije yo.

-"Y esas 2 chicas con alas, son extraterrestres?", pregunto el señalándolas, Trixie obviamente no entendia nada de lo que deciamos, pero Luna al parecer si.

Yo solo asentí ante su respuesta.

-"Y díganme, hablan nuestro idioma o hablan con la mente o algo asi"; dijo el capitán esta ves dirigiéndose a las 2.

-"Le puedo asegurar que si venimos de otro mundo, y las esferas que brillaban en la pista eran de mi propia creación"; dijo Luna en un ingles parecido al británico.

-"Interesante, y como precisamente lo hiciste?", pregunto algo curioso el capitán.

-"Use mi magia para crear esos orbes de luz, mire"; dijo Luna como sus manos se iluminaron y de ellas apareció un orbe de color azul que brilla con una leve intensidad.

-"Bueno, ahora si podemos confirmar que no solo eres una mujer que comio carne mutada para tener alas, pero, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"; pregunto el capitán.

-"Tengo una gran variedad de hechizos que puedo lanzar, tantos ofensivos, como defensivos", dijo Luna.

-"Y la otra, porque no responde?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Creo que ella no puede hablar este idioma que es muy parecido a uno que aprendi de una raza en nuestro planeta, hace mucho tiempo atrás", dijo Luna.

-"Ok, y ustedes son los buenos?", pregunto el capitán que en toda en la conversación no habia dejado de tener su mano en su pistola.

-"Si lo somos, mas bien yo vine a ayudarlos en lo posible en la invasion que pasara en solo unas horas", dijo Luna.

-"Bueno, no es una invasion, mas es que son 3 facciones que vienen a batallar en este planeta, y no les va a importar que estemos en el camino, mas bien, nosotros somos como los civiles en plena guerra", dije yo.

-"Si, y en toda guerra los civiles son los que mas mueren, ahora, como los detenemos?", pregunto el.

-"No hay forma de detenerlos, mas bien, la razón de porque queríamos contactarlos es para que nos ayuden a difundir el mensaje sobre las 3 facciones que vienen, y a ayudarme a regresarme a mi casa en Santa Cruz, Bolivia", dije yo.

-"Espera, como que no hay forma, no tienen ningun punto débil o algo por el estilo que nos quieras informar?", pregunto el capitán.

-"No, mas bien, hay otro mensaje, uno que en ves de alentador es algo triste, y es que otra raza ajena a las 3 facciones que se vienen a pelear aquí, quiere evacuarnos, quiere evacuar a al menos 10 mil personas en todo el mundo, pero, me mandaron de regreso aquí porque no saben si los efectos de la flor, los efectos esos de convertir en monstruos a los no resistentes a este, seguirán existiendo una vez abandonen la orbita del planeta, mi mision actual es, reunir como paso esto, o sea como la flor se convirtió en una herramienta que esta en camino a exterminar a la humanidad, y esta otra mision, me la doy yo mismo, la de decirles a todos que solo unos cuantos se van a salvar de vivir esta batalla, que van a poder ser evacuados", dije yo.

-"Y ya sabes que paso?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Si, gracias a este orbe", dije yo enseñando el orbe del espia Korgs.

-"Ok, bien, en unas horas llegaremos a NORAD, ahí nos explicaras mejor a todos lo que sabes, por mientras, descansa"; dijo el capitán como ya se iba.

-"Pero nunca nos dijo su nombre?", pregunto Luna.

-"Si es cierto que solo unos pocos se salvaran, creo que es mejor que, no nos conozcamos los unos a los otros", dijo el capitán como se fue a sentar junto a sus soldados.

Bueno, el tiene razón, aunque no lo quiera admitir y eh pasado las ultimas 4 horas negándolo.

Pasamos la próximas horas hablando sobre que estuvimos Luna y yo hablando con el soldado y sobre el avión, básicamente todo para distraernos.

Y entonces el avión iba a aterrizar, rodo por una pista, y esa pista de repente se transformó en una cueva.

Guao, se han hecho su mini aeropuerto aquí dentro de la montaña.

Bajamos y pude ver en efecto, una puerta de acero de gran tamaño bajando y bloqueando la entrada a la cueva.

A este pequeño hangar con este único avión, y rodeado de los otros 2 cazas que nos acompañaron, habia 2 tanques, y 2 hummers militares estacionadas a un costado del hangar y en el costado de este hangar, estaba una pequeña puerta de acero que seguro lleva al interior de NORAD.

Los soldados nos guiaron por el interior del complejo, que estaba repleto de cajas con alimentos y agua embotellada en varios cuartos por donde pasabamos, y habia mucha gente aquí, al menos mas de la mitad eran soldados, el resto, científicos y personal de mantenimiento.

Hasta que, nos llevaron a la sala de control con aun varios hombres y mujeres monitoreando las computadoras que habia allí.

Y en un escritorio, separado del resto, estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, que debía ser el coronel John Range basándome en su uniforme y otro hombre vestido con bata blanca, era el maldito Dr. Retfield.

Tuve con controlar todo impulso de agarrar mi pistola y dispararle justo en la maldita cara.

 **(Aún sigue la conversación en inglés)**

-"Bienvenido de vuelta capitán Ress, me alegro que haya vuelto con nuestros VIP`s sanos y salvos", dijo el coronel.

-"No hubo ningun problema, señor"; dijo el capitán haciendo la clásica seña militar con la mano en la frente.

-"Descanse", le dijo el coronel al capitán, "Ahora chico, dime todo lo que sabes sobre la flor y sobre la invasión extraterrestre que comentaste", dijo el a mi todo serio.

-"En primera, quiero saber porque esta basura de ser humano sigue vivo"; dije yo con ira señalando al Dr. Retfield.

-"Sabemos lo que el hizo, y aunque nos duela, el es único que talvez pueda hayar la manera de revertir todo esto"; dijo el coronel.

-"Pues les diré una cosa, la flor, no es algo de este mundo, y más bien…no, saben que, más bien se los mostrare, porque es como dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, en este caso un video", dije yo como encendí el orbe que grabo toda la escena de nuestro encuentro con Tom.

Obviamente deteniendo el video hasta la parte en que decidí llamar al coronel.

Y les explique todo lo que nos conto Discord sobre las facciones, y el poco tiempo que teníamos, y que ahora se habia reducido en….

Joder.

Solo 12 horas para la invasión.

-"Y ahora lo que pido es que me ayuden a decirles que se preparen para lo peor al mundo, y si, para eso tengo que hablar sobre la flor y de quien es la culpa", dije yo todo serio.

-"Comprendemos, de todas formas como dices, ya no podemos guardar secretos al mundo, y menos, lo que se aproxima, ademas, guardar secretos fue lo que nos metio en esto"; dijo el coronel.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"; dijo el capitán.

El Dr. Retfield no dijo nada.

Ni debería, o le rompo la cara.

-"Sígame a la sala de transmisiones", dijo el coronel como hacia señas para que lo siguiéramos.

-"Sala de transmisiones, porque tienen una sala de transmisiones este lugar?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"En realidad eso fue construido para salvaguardar al presidente en caso de una guerra nuclear, obviamente no sucedió, y por lo que puedes notar, el presidente no llego a este lugar, esta en Australia junto a otros mandatarios dirigiendo a nuestras 3 flotas restantes y los que pudieron ser evacuados y no estan infectados"; dijo el coronel.

-"Y ustedes como son todos aquí resistentes a la flor?", pregunte yo.

-"No todos lo éramos, pero aquí todo el personal sabe luchar, y nos pudimos defender aun cuando nuestros compañeros mutaron, luego se nos unieron otros militares y gracias a que teníamos equipo de sobra, pudimos enviar escuadrones para rescatar científicos y personal esencial para la base", dijo el coronel como seguíamos otra vez en los pasillos.

-"Y porque no abandonaron la base cuando la infección se acercaba aquí?", pregunto Luna.

-"Señora, desde aquí controlamos uno de los mayores arsenales de armas nucleares del mundo, a la ves que ahora estamos haciendo el papel de la NASA y manteniendo satélites de comunicaciones operativos, perder esta base hubiera sido muy peligroso, y mas si es cierto sobre las intenciones de ese perro sobre querer exterminarnos"; dijo el coronel.

-"Pero que hay de los arsenales nucleares Europeos, Rusos, los de la India, Pakistan y los Chinos?", pregunte yo.

(Trixie en toda la conversación esta con cara de, "De que estaran hablando?", ya saben, la que ponen mucho de ustedes cuando estan en clase de matemáticas o en la materia que no entienden)

-"Los Europeos aun mantienen los códigos de lanzamiento, los Rusos han destruido los códigos y destruido sus lanzaderas de misiles, los Chinos han hecho lo mismo, los Pakistanies han desmantelados sus misiles a la ves que los de la India, asi que, técnicamente nosotros y algunos países Europeos como Alemania y Francia aun podemos lanzar misiles nucleares"; dijo el coronel.

-"Y usted tiene la autorización para hacerlo?", pregunte yo.

-"Este puede ser el apocalipsis, pero el presidente aun esta vivo, y solo los lanzare cuando haya una amenaza mayor en nuestras manos o nos ataquen"; dijo el coronel.

-"Bueno, al menos tendremos ese tipos de bombas para lanzárselas a los alienígenas de las 3 facciones", dijo Luna, no teniendo idea de que son las bombas nucleares, seguro solo entiende que son bombas muy fuertes.

Que en parte es cierto.

-"Me temo que si esas bombas no les hacen daño, nosotros seremos los perjudicados por los efectos de las mismas"; dijo el coronel.

-"Como es eso?", pregunto Luna.

-"Te lo explicare después", dije yo.

Ya en la sala de comunicaciones, que era solo un escritorio, con el escudo de armas de los USA y una cámara al frente de esta.

Y ya solo era prender la cámara y bueno, enlazarla a las computadoras para que lo transmitan mundialmente.

Gracias a un técnico de comunicaciones que rescataron hace un tiempo, hasta los que tienen radios me podrán escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-"Bien, eso es todo, estaremos al aire cuando quieras"; dijo el técnico.

Yo estaba pues, todo nervioso.

Nunca, pero nunca hable en televisión, menos para que me escuchen a nivel mundial.

-"Y estan seguros de que servirá aun cuando solo hable en ingles?", pregunto Luna.

-"El ingles es el idioma universal en este mundo, estoy seguro que la gran mayoría lo comprenderá"; dijo el coronel.

-"Esta bien, dime Victor, estas listo?", pregunto Luna.

-"Si, podría decirse"; dije yo como estaba sudando de los nervios.

-"Mmm, se nota que no, déjame ayudarte con eso"; dijo Luna como cargo sus manos de magia y puso una de ellas aun brillantes en mi cabeza.

Enseguida me empece a sentir menos nervioso.

-"Y que fue eso?", pregunte algo mas relajado.

-"Es un hechizo que te ayudara a apaciguar tus nervios, dura unas horas, aunque es obvio que no vas a hablar tanto, pero te servirá para esto"; dijo Luna toda sonriente.

-"Gracias Luna", dije yo sonriéndole de vuelta, "Bien, estoy listo", dije yo.

Bien, ok, apenas tienes idea de como empezar y vas a hablar a todos los habitantes del mundo que queden con vida, y estas algo drogado por el hechizo de Luna, ok, ok.

Bien, esto será curioso.

-"Ok, en vivo en 3….2…", no dijo el uno pero me hizo señas de que ya estaba al aire.

" _Hola gente del mundo, mi nombre es Victor Castedo, sobreviviente de la ciudad de Santa Cruz, Bolivia, o como muchos conocerán, como el único sobreviviente de la zona cero y gracias al gobierno de los USA puedo lanzar este mensaje a nivel mundial", dije yo sonando completamente tranquilo._

" _Vengo a informarles que una amenaza mas grande que los monstruos que normalmente nos cazan, se acerca, y por favor, no apague la radio o televisión o cualquier medio por cual este escuchando esto y escuche lo que tengo que decir", decía yo._

 _ **(En colonias de sobrevivientes, en Israel, Norkorea, Australia y algunas colonias de perros estan escuchando y/o viendo esto)**_

" _Vengo a informarles que la flor que nos muto originalmente, la que causo este apocalipsis, la flor es de origen extraterrestre, y no, no es como en las películas que una flor viene a conquistarnos a todos", decía yo medio mintiendo._

No nos va a conquistar, nos quiere ver muertos.

" _La flor vino a este planeta a mutar para bien a toda la vida en la superficie, curando sus enfermedades el tiempo en que estuviera aquí, dándole nuevas habilidades y hasta partes del cuerpo a las especies del planeta, pero por desgracia, fue encontrado antes por científicos, que la pusieron en cuarentena en un laboratorio en la zona cero, donde experimentaron con ella hasta no mas poder, y ellos la volvieron mortal, una flor que mas bien daría vida y mejoraría la vida de todos, la volvieron la exterminadora de nuestra raza humana", dije yo controlando la ira que me hace recordar eso._

 _ **(En muchas colonias alrededor del mundo estan gritando de ira por eso, y en Australia se estan acusando los unos a los otros de que país vinieron esos científicos)**_

" _Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que la flor es buscada en esta galaxia, y pronto 3 facciones extraterrestres vendrán a por ella, luchando entre si, haciendo de la tierra su campo de batalla, ellos no nos vendrán a conquistar, para ellos somos solo hormigas en su campo de batalla, y una ves la flor se vaya a otra parte, las 3 facciones se iran, dejando una destrozada tierra atrás, y dependiendo de cual de las 3 facciones se quiera adjudicar el control del planeta, tendremos tres tipos de destinos, ser exterminados por una facción, ser usados como conejillos de indias por otra facción, o literalmente ser sometidos por completo y perder nuestro libre albedrio gracias a otra facción y esa invasión comenzara dentro de solo 11 horas con 35 minutos"_

 _ **(Muchos pararon esas luchas por buscar científicos al oir esto y otros solo se preguntaban si lo que decía era cierto)**_

" _Se que en estos momentos puede haber pequeñas colonias en el mundo que aun no conozcamos, asi que les pido que vayan a las colonias mas grandes, porque una cuarta facción va a venir a rescatarnos una hora antes de la invasión, solo podrán evacuar a unos 10 mil habitantes y no podrán rescatarnos a todos porque hasta ellos no saben si los efectos malignos como convertir a otros en monstruos sea totalmente contagioso, asi que por eso solo enviaran tan pocas naves, porque en si esas naves son autosuficientes en caso de que tengan que ser puestos en cuarentena en el espacio"._

 _Bueno eso es lo que entendí._

" _Elijan bien, quienes quieren que sean evacuados, y quienes se van a quedar a presenciar otro apocalipsis, y eso seria todo….", estaba despidiéndome pera la transmisión se corto._

-"Richard (Tecnico), dime que pasa?", pregunto el coronel.

-"No lo se, es como si alguien nos hubiera sacado del aire"; dijo el técnico.

-"Como que alguien nos saco del aire?", pregunto el coronel.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera hablar.

" _ **Saludos humanos que se niegan a morir y a mis hermanos y hermanas perros que también estarán escuchando esto", decía alguien por medio de los parlantes de la base.**_

Oh no, esa voz es…

" _ **Mi nombre es Tom, y digamos que soy el paciente cero, y soy un simple perro que fue usado por esos científicos y torturado de maneras inimaginables", decía Tom con ira.**_

-"Coronel, coronel, la señal viene del MIT **(Esa universidad en la que se especializan en artefactos tecnológicos en USA)** , y esta transmitiendo por internet, televisión y radio"; dijo un soldado que vino corriendo a avisarnos.

" _ **Pero ahora mute en esto, una simbiosis de la flor y yo, y yo fui precisamente el que causo el apocalipsis, el científico que lo provoco solo ayudo a que fuera posible, y ahora vengo a decirles que todo lo que dijo Victor es cierto, un nuevo apocalipsis se aproxima, y como soy bien generoso, y se que esta guerra los va a exterminar a ustedes humanos, voy a evitar que mis monstruos los ataquen y que ayuden a mis hermanos perros y perras a sobrevivir lo mas posible en la escaramuza que se aproxima, lamentablemente hermanos y hermanas de todas las razas de canes, yo voy a irme una vez el daño en la tierra haya sido demasiada, no porque quiera huir, si no que la flor una vez recibe demasiada atención se va a otros mundos pero al menos los humanos quedaran exterminados y los perros seguiremos con vida", dijo Tom.**_

 **(Los perros militares y policías estan molestos por eso y solo gruñen por eso, pero los lobos y los perros callejeros aúllan de alegría y disparan al aire sus armas de fuego que robaron de las bases militares)**

" **Ahora, me despido, tengo algo que hacer antes de que todo esto comience y realmente hermanos y hermanas evolucionemos a otro nivel, adiós", dijo Tom como de repente la señal se corto.**

Y también nuestra señal se corto.

-"Demonios, como pudo un perro conseguir interrumpir nuestra señal?"; pregunto el coronel.

-"No lo sabemos, pero eso hace que sea muy peligroso, quien sabe que más puede….", pero el coronel no pudo terminar de hablar como una alarma sono por toda la base.

" _ **Lanzamiento de misil nuclear detectado, lanzamiento de misil nuclear detectado", decía una voz robotica por los altavoces de la base.**_

No tuvimos tiempo que perder y regresamos al centro de control.

-"Reporten que esta pasando, quien lanzo el misil?"; pregunto el coronel a uno de los que monitoreaba los satélites.

-"Los misiles fueron lanzados desde varios silos en Reino Unido", dijo el soldado que monitoreaba las pantallas, y que en seguida nos mostro en la pantalla principal la dirección que iba el misil, mas bien, misiles.

-"Como cuantos misiles soldado?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Unos 5 señor, y todos van a un mismo punto según nos dicen los satélites"; dijo el soldado.

-"A donde van muchacho, a donde"; decía desesperado el coronel.

El soldado tecleaba a toda maquina y entonces las imágenes de donde iban a impactar los misiles aparecieron en la pantalla principal.

Era en Mongolia, cerca de una ciudad, y lo que vimos nos impresiono.

Era un monton de zombis alineados de tal forma que forman un numero 3 gigante y se hizo mas zoom a la única figura que no conformaba ese número.

Y era Tom, que de alguna forma sabia que lo observábamos, y solo sonreía tranquilamente mientras nos saludaba con la mano.

-"Pero que hace?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Esta provocando una tercera mutacion", dije yo.

-"Que?"; preguntaron confundidos todos.

-"Cuando se vio amenazado y a punto de ser destruido muto en vez de irse, y lo que quiere ahora es provocar que la flor se sienta amenazada para mutar otra vez", dije yo.

-"Los misiles impactan ahora"; dijo el soldado como la imagen fue segada por un fuerte flash.

Y ya la imagen se perdió.

Esperamos un rato.

Pero nada pasaba.

Talves, talves no le funciono.

Pero entonces la señal regreso y la nube de hongo que se estaba formando y ya enfriando estaba tiñéndose de un color azul oscuro y se estaba empezando a esparcir por el continente.

-"Mierda lo logro!", grite yo.

-"Chico, cuanto tiempo hasta que la nube cubra el globo?"; pregunto el coronel.

-"Señor…..no solo se esta formando esa nube en Asia"; dijo otro soldado como mostraba un mapa meteorológico del mundo, y se empezaba a ver como nubes empezaban a formarse de la nada en el corazón de cada continente con excepción de la Antártica y Australia (Y no, no quiero discutir si en serio Australia es el continente, o solo una isla que conforma toda la zona de oceania y parte del pacifico)

Y se expande a un ritmo alarmante.

Entonces todas las computadoras se interrumpen otra vez y muestran a Tom como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esta ves se veía algo diferente.

Ahora era incluso mas alto, y ahora tenia cabello de color azul en su cabeza como lo tendría un humano.

" _ **Hermanos y hermanas, disfruten de este nuevo regalo que les doy antes del segundo apocalipsis, es el regalo de una mayor inteligencia que antes, y un mayor control de sus patas delanteras, se que parecen ahora mitad humanos y mitad perros, pero es un minimo precio para poder tener la superioridad de nuestra especie en este planeta", dijo el todo orgulloso.**_

" _ **Ahora nada se nos interpondrá en nuestro camino!"; grito el como la cámara se apagó y las pantallas regresaron a la normalidad.**_

-"Bien, esto es lo que haremos, soldados, informen que habra un sorteo de quien se va a quedar y quien se podrá ir en las naves de rescate", dijo el coronel como los soldados que administraban las computadoras empezaron a enviar ese mensaje, "Y ustedes, vayan al hangar, les enviaremos de nuevo a casa, pero no podremos aterrizar, tendrán que salir del avión en pleno vuelo", dijo el coronel señalándonos a Trixie, Luna y a mi.

Nosotros asentimos.

Bueno Trixie solo nos imito, la pobre hasta ahora no tiene la menor idea de que sucede, bueno, aunque Luna mientras le explico un poco mientras yo daba mi discurso.

-"Ok coronel, pero antes puedo hacer algo y no importa que sea, no me va a detener?", pregunto yo.

-"Que es chico?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Esto"; dije yo como le di un golpe en la cara al maldito Dr. Retfield, un golpe que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo.

No podía soportar ver su maldita cara un minuto mas.

-"Ok, hare como que no vi eso, oficialmente el Dr. Retfield se desmayo de cansancio mientras estudiaba la cura"; dijo el coronel.

-"Gracias coronel", dije yo.

-"No hay problema, ahora váyanse, aunque aun no entiendo porque no quieren quedarse aquí?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Lo que queda de mi familia aun esta ahí, si es de morir, prefiero verlos una ultima ves", dije yo.

-"Entiendo chico, buena suerte, esperemos vernos de nuevo"; dijo el como me estrecho la mano.

-"Igualmente"; dije yo.

Y nos fuimos rápido a tomar un avión, que el tiempo para el segundo fin del mundo se acerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Noroeste USA.**

 **Cloy (Hembra, si no quedo claro con el nombre) (Pastor alemán) (Entrenada para luchar junto a los Navy Seals) (Actual líder de la manada de perros militares) (3 años humanos, 25 años perros)**

 **3:15 am**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11 horas para la invasión**

Maldito sea ese Tom, no merece ser llamado un perro por lo que le hizo a los humanos y creería que tengo una segunda cola y 2 cabezas más que creer que ese mal nacido lo hizo pensando en ayudarnos, dile eso a los pocos hermanos y hermanas que no eran inmunes a la flor.

Y apenas nos acostumbramos a la segunda mutación y ahora tengo que soportar tener estas ahora mas grandes glándulas mamarias en mi.

Bueno, al menos el chaleco antibalas me queda mejor y no tan suelto.

Y ahora soy mas alta, y….puedo manipular mejor las armas, mis dedos ahora estan mas largos, casi como los de los humanos, pero aun puedo correr en 4 patas también, aunque ahora me ha salido mas pelo en mi cabeza, casi como la de los humanos, y ahora, porque tengo pelo amarillo como uno de los Golden retrivers?

-"Capitana Cloy, ahora que hacemos, permanecemos en nuestra posición o que?", pregunto mi compañero Thyson que era otro pastor alemán como yo.

Que también había crecido y bueno nosotros mayormente usábamos chalecos antibalas por seguridad y por el viejo habito de usarlo cuando estábamos en servicio, y como siempre andábamos desnudos no teníamos necesidad de usar ropa aun cuando habíamos mutado por segunda vez, pero ahora al ser mas alto y nuestro pelo volverse mas corto, digamos que….

Nuestras partes íntimas están más expuestas.

Y debo decir que Thyson no estaba nada mal….

-"Cloy, puedes dejar de mirarme y contestarme", decía medio irritado Thyson.

-"Si, si claro, no se que me paso, bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es dirigirnos hacia DARPA, vamos a ayudar a los humanos, prefiero luchar defiendo a los humanos y morir en el intento, que seguir viva con ese maldito Tom como nuestro líder", dije yo.

-"Entendido"; dijo Thyson, "Vamos todos, dejen de intentar follarse entre si en sus nuevos cuerpos, y guarden todos, nos vamos a DARPA", dijo Thyson a nuestro gran grupo.

Yo se dónde esta DARPA, fui allí una vez cuando estaban viendo donde trasladarme.

Subimos de nuevo a los tanques y vehículos blindados que logramos volver a hacer funcionar y nos dirigimos directamente a DARPA.

-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Norkorea**

 **Ring. (Labrador macho)**

 **5:15 pm (Hora local)**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11 horas para la invasión**

 **(Traducido del koreano obviamente)**

" _ **No importa que dijo ese tal TOM, ustedes son parte del ejercito Norkoreano, y son y deben ser leales a nuestro gran líder, ustedes son leales a humanos demuestren su obediencia"; decía nuestro comandante un humano llamado Ji-To.**_

" _ **Ustedes son nuestro primer batallón conformado por perros, y serán tan leales por gran líder, que serán los primeros en el frente cuando los extraterrestres ataquen esta claro!", grito el comandante.**_

"Si señor!"

"Viva el gran líder señor!"

Todos gritamos, los mas de 4000 perros listos para luchar y ayudar a nuestros amigos humanos, no importa que ese tal Tom nos dio la inteligencia.

El hizo daño a los humanos, y el va a caer.

Nos dieron el mismo uniforme que los militares humanos, y usábamos sus mismos rifles.

Estábamos listos para luchar por el bien de los humanos.

" _ **Van a luchar y sacrificarse por el gran líder!", grito el comandante.**_

"Si señor, viva el gran líder señor!"; todos gritamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Israel**

 **12:47 pm hora local.**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11 horas para la invasión**

 **Kashir (Pastor Holandés de pelo corto)**

-"Preparen los antiaéreos, quiero a cada soldado listo para la batalla!", gritaba nuestro capitán humano.

Nosotros los perros que pertenecían a alguna fuerza del orden, nos unimos al ejercito de los humanos, listos para ayudarlos, no importa lo que un traidor diga, nosotros protegeremos a los humanos a toda costa.

-"Khashir, ve a vestidores y encuentra ropa de tu talla y luego reúnete con nosotros en la muralla norte", dijo mi capitán.

Demonios, porque creci tanto, este uniforme ya me aprieta, aunque al menos ya no siento tan pesada el rifle de asalto.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Francia**

 **10:17 am hora local.**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11 horas para la invasión**

 **Tot (Doberman)**

-"Compañeros perros, hoy no vamos a dejar a nuestros amigos humanos morir, hoy vamos a la colonia de sobrevivientes al sur de aquí, vamos a ayudarlos en lo mas posible y no los dejaremos morir, ahora prepárense todos, recarguen sus armas, beban agua y coman un poco, porque nos espera la lucha de nuestras vidas", dije yo en frente de todos los canes que hemos recatado en estos meses.

Soy Tot, yo pertenecía al ejercito alemán, y como soy el mas viejo aquí (9 años perros), tengo mas experiencia que el resto.

Y voy a intentar salvar a tantos humanos como sea posible, o moriré en el intento, y mis cientos de colegas aquí presentes, piensa igual.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Detroit, USA.**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11 horas para la invasión**

 **3:15 am**

 **Thin (O flaco en ingles) (Macho, Raza de perro: Meztizo)**

-"Hijo e hijas mias, este dia, Tom, el perro que logro lo imposible, poner a los humanos en jaque nos ha dado la oportunidad de nuestras vidas, dominar a estos humanos y vengar a tantos hermanos y hermanas que han sido atropellados por sus autos, usados para su entretenimiento al hacernos pelear a muerte, y a gritarnos y arrojarnos piedras cuando nosotros solo estábamos buscando comida en los basureros, mojarnos con agua fría y caliente, y sacrificarnos como si no fuéramos nada en sus cárceles (O sea perreras), hoy vamos a ayudar a esos seres de otro mundo a exterminar a esos humanos y tomar justa venganza contra los humanos, quien esta conmigo!", decía Big Mom.

-"Nosotros Big Mom!", gritamos todos.

-"Ahora hijos e hijas mias, vayan a divertirse un poco antes de la gran lucha!", grito Big Mom.

Todos gritamos de alegría ante eso.

Big Mom era asombrosa, ella salvaguardaba en una fábrica abandonada a varios de nosotros antes de que todo comenzara.

Ella tiene unos 12 años aproximadamente, era mitad ciega, coja y apenas podía ladrar porque ella siempre les ladraba a los intrusos que querían hacernos daño antes de que mutáramos.

Ahora ella se mueve como una perrita joven.

Y sus cicatrices que tenia después de varias luchas contra otros animales en su juventud, bueno, aun las tenia, pero ahora no se ven tanto.

-"Hey Thin, vamos a hacerlo detrás de los arbustos antes de que inicie la gran batalla", decía mi amiga Yena.

Ella por alguna razón se veía mas bonita que antes, creo que es porque sus glándulas mamarias crecieron de mas.

-"Claro", dije yo como la seguí a un arbusto cercano.

La gran batalla.

Algo que nos dara la posición como especie dominante en el planeta.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El mundo se prepara para la lucha mas grande de su historia.**

 **Y tu, puedes participar de alguna forma.**

 **Necesito 2 canciones que ustedes consideren épicas para que yo pueda ponerla en la historia.**

 **Pueden ser una canción con letra, o solo covers o de fondo, no se como se diga, soy algo noob cuando se trata de música, pongan en los comentarios la que ustedes vean convenientes ponerla a una batalla por la supervivencia de la tierra, yo las escuchare y vere cual es la indicada para la que tengo en mente.**

 **Hay perros que lucharan junto a los humanos, otros que apoyan a Tom.**

 **El Dr. Retfield obtendrá su merecido?**

 **Talves, talves no.**

 **Que pasara, eso solo se vera en el próximo capitulo**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y si lamentablemente Discord y Seras no estan aquí, porque ya saben la destrucción de un planeta es cosa seria.**

 **Ahora si, hasta el domingo amigos lectores.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: This is war.**_

 **Sobrevolando Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **3 horas para la invasión**

 **11:15 am**

 **Victor Castedo.**

-"Bien ya es hora, estamos sobre la ciudad, abran la puerta", nos dijo el copiloto desde la cabina.

-"Ok, cuídense, y espero que puedan regresar a tiempo a la base", le conteste.

-"Ni loco podremos regresar a tiempo, vamos a ir a la base de supervivientes en Brazil, nos vemos", dijo el piloto.

Abri la puerta y bueno salte, Trixie y Luna me siguieron después de haberse despedido de los pilotos.

Me sujetaron cuando estábamos a solo 500 metros del suelo y descendimos tranquilamente en el estacionamiento de mi hogar/fortaleza.

Y eso que teníamos mucho equipo con nosotros.

-"Que amables de su parte al habernos dado algunas armas", dijo Luna como sostenía con una sola mano una ametralladora ligera (Una M249 SAW para ser mas específicos).

-"Si, debo decir que siempre quise usar una de estas, aunque nada reemplazara el rifle de plasma", dije yo como señalaba la M4 con lanzagranadas incluido, sujeto a mi espalda.

-"Bueno, a mi me gusta esta arma que me dieron, se ve mas elegante y mejor cuidada", dijo Trixie sujetando una SCAR-H.

Y nos dieron mucha munición para estas.

-"Vamos rápido tenemos que ir con mis perros y preparar el lugar para luchar, o en caso de que sea imposible mantener la posición, huir en los autos deportivos que tengo escondidos atrás", dije yo como íbamos a la entrada principal.

Pero al parecer ya nos habían visto y de la puerta principal ya salían mis perros.

Todos salieron.

Vicky era la primera en salir y venir corriendo hacia nosotros y ufff, bueno, no estaba usando el sostén deportivo que les digo que usen para cubrirse, aunque, ahora creo que seria necesario encontrarle un sostén mas grande, oh, y ella ahora mide lo mismo que yo, 1,80mt y ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo y me lamio toda la cara.

-"Hola Vicky, obviamente estas emocionada de verme", dije yo como me paraba junto a ella.

-"Emocionada, es decir poco", dijo ella en una voz algo aguda toda alegre, espera un segundo…

-"Puedes hablar?!", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Claro que si, de la noche a la mañana despertamos en plena madrugada con estos cuerpos y que me puedas entender eso lo hace todo un bonus", dijo ella toda alegre que no dejaba de sacudir su cola.

Ella seguía teniendo el mismo color de su pelaje, pero ahora veía que tenia cabello como nosotros los humanos y era de color negro y que le llegaba hasta sus hombros.

-"Y que milagro estas toda alegre?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque sabia que volverías sano y salvo de lo desconocido y seguro después de haber vencido a cientos de monstruos, además ahora que tengo un cuerpo que rivaliza con la humana", dijo ella que solo miraba con desprecio a Trixie.

Bueno, fue mas siendo herido mortalmente por monstruos en realidad.

-"Y ahora creo que mi cuerpo es suficientemente digno para que lo hagas conmigo"; decía ella ahora en un intento de ser coqueta.

Ok, zoofilia detectada.

Y eso es mucho diciendo de mi que me acosté con ponys, aunque yo era igual un pony….

Eso me hace un zoofilico?

Tener un cuerpo de pony y hacerlo con ponys pese a que yo era antes humano te hace zoofilico?

-"Oye si ya dejaste de...", estaba hablando Trixie cuando Rocky apareció detrás de ella y le toco el trasero, "yyy", decía ella toda sorprendida.

-"Guao, ahora mi palma cubre gran parte de tu nalga, y tu sabes que dicen de los que tiene manos grandes", dijo el todo presumido, y porque no me sorprende que el se escuche como un pervertido de mas de 40 años.

Bueno es viejo asi que también es por eso.

-"Quítate maldita sea"; dijo Trixie como aparto a Rocky que era también de mi tamaño y tenia un cabello negro asi todo desordenado, gracias a Dios que usaba ropa interior…

Espera, esos son mis boxers!.

-"Sr. Castedo que bien que regreso", decía Mili toda respetuosa como me abrazaba, y porque habla como ama de llaves o sirvienta.

Y que es eso de señor?

Ella tenia casi las mismas proporciones que Vicky, pero hasta parece que sus pechos son aun mas grandes, por suerte esta usando un bikini extra grande para cubrirlos.

-"Victor!", decía ahora Lili toda emocionada como saltaba a mi y solo me abrazaba, uf por suerte al ser tan joven no esta tan proporcionada como las otras, aunque eso si, esta usando un sostén deportivo pequeño porque al menos tiene un par decente.

Y su pelo pese a ser ella una Golden retriever, no se ve tan esponjoso como antes, ahora se ve mas corto, y pues, es rubia hasta de cabello y su voz es un poco aguda como la de una adolescente, pues, porque ella es una adolescente, dahh.

-"Chicos, como me alegra verlos a todos, en serio", dije yo como hacia un abrazo grupal entre ellos y yo.

-"Ahora ustedes recuerdan a Trixie", dije yo señalándola.

-"Si", decía Rocky alegre.

-"Si", decía toda irritada Vicky.

-"Si", decía Lili y Mily de manera neutra.

-"Y porque regreso?", preguntaron al mismo tiempo Vicky de manera enojada y Rocky de una manera alegre.

-"Por que ella no quería alejarse de el, que lo ve como su futuro esposo pese a que estaría mas a salvo en nuestro mundo"; dijo Luna.

Rocky solo se quedo con la boca abierta al verla.

Vicky ahora la miraba con odio a ella.

Y las otras solo la miraban sorprendidas por lo alta que es.

-"Chicas, conozcan a la princesa Luna, co gobernante de uno de los países del mundo de Trixie y ella vino aquí para ver como es nuestro mundo y ayudar en lo mas posible", dije yo.

-"Guao, eres tan alta, me gustaría ser tan alta como tu algún dia", decía Lili toda sorprendida.

-"No te preocupes, algún dia seras tan alta como yo, jeje"; dijo ella toda sonriente y de manera maternal a Lili.

Lili solo sonrio ante ello.

-"(Tos)(Tos), lamento interrumpir este momento, pero, regrese además por volver con ustedes, también para decirles que debemos prepararnos para un ataque sucederá en menos de 3 horas", dije yo ahora serio otra ves.

-"Un ataque, de quien?", preguntaron mis perras y mi perro.

-"Que, no se enteraron al ver o escuchar algo en televisión o la radio anoche en la madrugada?", pregunto yo.

-"Eeh, a esa hora estábamos durmiendo y examinando nuestros nuevos cuerpos, este Rocky y Mili lo hacían teniendo sexo en sus nuevos cuerpos", dijo Vicky algo disgustada.

-"Hey, quería probar si aun podía hacerlo, además, te pregunte si querias, pero no….., aun estabas demasiado irritada porque ese tal Tom prefirió acostarse con Lili que contigo", dijo Rocky algo molesto como abrazaba a Mili y se acercaba lentamente otra vez por detrás de Trixie.

Oh si, asi que era verdad, ese maldito se acostó con la pura de Lili.

-"Si, y el si era todo un perro de verdad"; dijo toda feliz Vicky.

-"Hey, yo soy un perro de verdad"; dijo todo ofendido Rocky

-"No, eres una mascota que apenas sabe donde esta parado", dijo Vicky.

-"Pero en serio lo hicieron?"; pregunte preocupado mientras miraba a Lili.

-"Si, y por varias horas, me lleno todita"; dijo ella con una sonrisa penando que era lo mas normal del mundo.

Joder, yo quería gritar de rabia, quería gritar y muy fuerte.

-"Y donde esta el", pregunte algo enojado tratando de mantener toda mi furia contenida.

-"Cuando desperté en este nuevo cuerpo, el no estaba a mi lado", dijo Lili.

-"Juro que si logro averiguar como matarlo….", decía todo enojado como sujetaba con fuerza el arma.

-"Pero porque querrías matarlo?", pregunto confundida Lili.

-"Oh Lili,, chicos, chicas, tengo algo que decirles y es muy importante", dije yo.

-"Que cosa Victor?", pregunto Rocky algo confundido.

-"Bueno, verán…"

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Un Breve resumen de la situación después.**

 **2 horas y 30 min para la invasión**

 **11:45 am**

Mis amigos perros se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que escucharon, obviamente tuve que dejar a un lado quien era Tom en realidad y solo mencione que fue un perro cualquiera, no le puedo hacer esto a Lili, decirle que con quien tuvo su primera ves es un genocida todo loco.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Rocky todo preocupado.

-"Luchar, eso es lo que haremos, no dejaremos a esos seres de otro mundo entrar a nuestro hogar"; dijo toda agresiva Vicky.

-"No, ustedes cuando venga el transporte, los quiero a todos ustedes en el, y sin peros"; dije yo todo firme.

-"Y que ahí de ti?", pregunto toda preocupada Mili.

-"Me quedare, eso es lo que hare", dije yo todo serio.

-"Pero no puedes, según nos dices, eso seria todo un suicidio"; dijo toda preocupada Mili.

-"Lo se, por eso los quiero a ustedes lejos de este planeta, al menos quiero saber que ustedes estan a salvo, después de todo son la única familia que me queda"; dije yo tratando de mantener la seriedad.

-"Si, se que quieren ayudar pero es lo mejor"; dijo Luna.

-"Si, déjenos esto a nosotras, nosotras protegeremos a Victor", dijo Trixie toda orgullosa mientras me abrazaba.

Bueno…..

Veremos eso luego.

-"Bueno, si tu crees que es lo mejor, iremos con los rescatistas"; dijo Mili algo triste.

Lili solo asintió ante eso, también algo triste.

-"Bien, nos iremos con esos rescatistas, pero quiero algo a cambio antes de irnos", dijeron al mismo tiempo Vicky y Rocky.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo.

-"Quiero tener sexo contigo", dijo Vicky señalándome.

-"Y yo quiero probar el sexo contigo linda"; dijo Rocky señalando a Trixie.

Ok, ok, esto se puso raro.

-"Claro que no", dijo Trixie algo molesta.

-"Trixie, me permites un segundo?", pregunte yo como me la lleve un poquito lejos del grupo.

-"Trixie, se que no quieres hacerlo, pero necesito que lo hagas"; dije yo.

-"QUE!", grito sorprendida, "Ni creas que lo voy a hacer con ese pervertido", dijo ella molesta.

-"Vamos, hazlo por el, después de todo ya es viejito, dale ese gusto, además podemos hacer un cuarteto", dije yo.

-"En serio tu aceptas en acostarte con esa perra?", pregunto sorprendida Trixie.

-"Bueno, si, lo hago para que se vaya en paz"; dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi no"; dijo Trixie algo menos enojada.

-"Vamos, hazlo por mi"; dije yo casi rogando.

-"Mmmmmm, ya, esta bien, pero lo hago por ti", dijo Trixie.

Entonces ya regresamos al grupo.

-"Bien Vicky, Rocky, aceptamos, vamos rápido a un lugar mas privado, por mientras podrias enseñarle a la princesa Luna el lugar", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Lili.

-"Mili, tu ve a encontrar una maleta y guarda todos los juguetes que usan tus cachorros y la ropa que quieras esta bien", dije yo.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Nos vemos dentro de una 1 hora en el comedor para que me vean cocinar y almorzar ok"; dije yo.

Y bien, todos fuimos a lo que íbamos a hacer.

-..-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Capitan Ress, Navy Seals**

 **NORAD, USA.**

 **11:45 AM (Hora Local)**

 **2 horas y 30 min para la invasión**

Ok, ya se eligieron hace horas quienes se van en las naves de transporte, obviamente la mitad de nuestros científicos van a ir, a la vez que la mitad de nuestros soldados para protegerlos por si es una trampa.

Yo no fui elegido, igual que mi equipo.

Pero no importa.

Igual tenemos un país que proteger.

Y lo haremos hasta la muerte si es necesario.

 **(Alarma de proximidad a la base)**

" _ **Atención, una gran cantidad de intrusos han entrado al perímetro, todas las unidades prepárense para luchar", decia el coronel Range por la radio.**_

-"Bueno, al parecer alguien quizo venir y luchar contra nosotros antes del final eh?"; pregunto mi teniente.

-"No es momento para bromas teniente, tenemos que ir y ver quiénes son los intrusos", dije yo como fuimos directo a la armería.

 **15 min despues en la entrada principal ya con mis armas listas y todo mi equipo listo.**

" **Atencion, las cámaras captan que los intrusos son al menos 234 perros antropomórficos al frente de la entrada principal, todos llevando armas pesadas y tienen diversos vehículos bajo su control, como tanques y Hummves", decia el coronel por el altavoz.**

" **Esperen un segundo, uno de los perros ha visto la cámara, y parece tomar algo y pararse encima de uno de sus tanques", decia el coronel.**

Fue un pequeño momento de tensión antes que el coronel hablara de nuevo.

" **Capitan Ross, vaya con su equipo a fuera, pero esten alertas, no confio en que en serio estos perros hayan venido en son de paz", dijo el coronel Range.**

-"Bien equipo, vamos, armas cargadas"; dije yo en mi voz de mando y fuimos lentamente hacia la entrada principal que se abrió de a poco.

Y pudimos pasar y encontrarnos cara a cara a varias razas de perros, mayormente pastores Holandeses y pastores alemanes.

Y habia una encima del tanque que sostenía una pizarra con las palabras:

"Venimos en paz", escrita.

Esa perra, si, como si ese busto no perteneciera a una hembra, bajo a reunirse con nosotros, los demás perros estaban con las armas abajo, pero nosotros no.

Esa perra vino ante nosotros e hizo nuestro mismo saludo militar.

-"Perra perteneciente a los perros de combate del ejercito de los USA, perteneciente mas precisamente al ya difunto equipo Delta 6 de los Navy seals"; dijo ella toda respetuosa.

-"Descanse", dije yo, "A que vino aquí"; dije yo.

-"Vinimos a ayudarlos, no apoyamos lo que hizo ese perro a ustedes, y queremos ayudar a los humanos a sobrevivir", dijo ella.

-"Entiendo, pero saben que, sera casi imposible verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo entendemos, pero nosotros fuimos criados y entrenados para proteger y servirlos, y si no podemos protegerlos, hemos fallado en nuestro propósito"; dijo ella mostrando a todos los perros aquí.

-"Todos éramos perros de policía, militares, perros para seguridad privada, perros lazarillos, todos entrenados para ayudarlos de alguna forma a los humanos, por favor, dejenos ayudarlos, porque despues de todo, nosotros somos el mejor amigo del hombre", dijo ella ahora sonriendo.

-"Ok", dije yo.

-"Escucho todo eso coronel?", pregunto yo por la radio.

" _ **Si lo escuche capitán, voy a dar aviso de que ellos son refuerzos y me alegro escuchar que aun hay perros que saben que no todos somos malos"; dijo el coronel por la radio.**_

-"Muchas gracias coronel", dijo ella.

 **La puerta principal se empezó a abrir.**

" _ **Ya que me escuchas muy bien perrita, quiero que toda tu gente entre, y quiero que nos digas cuantas armas tienes y cuanta municion les queda, y esten preparados para que les den rango, bienvenidos oficialmente al ejercito de los USA", dijo el coronel por la radio.**_

-"Es un gran honor eso señor", dijo la perrita.

" _ **Por cierto, cual es su nombre?", pregunto el coronel por la radio.**_

-"Me llamo Cloy señor, y soy la líder de todo este grupo", dijo ella.

 _ **-"Entiendo, eres al parecer la que mas respetan, perrita Cloy, usted oficialmente queda ascendida a comandante y los que esten en segundo al mando de su grupo serán capitanes, usted me informara en persona quien merece ser ascendido"; dijo el coronel por la radio.**_

-"Señor, si señor"; dijo ella otra vez haciendo nuestra seña militar.

-"Ok, síganme, y por favor no apunten a nadie con sus armas ok", dije yo como le hice señas para que me siguiera.

-"Entendido", dijo ella algo emocionada como me seguía.

-"Eh capitán", dijo mi teniente que se puso a mi lado.

-"Que pasa teniente?"; pregunte yo.

-"Que tal que las hembras hayan desarrollado cuerpos de actrices porno no, si que da para darles no?", pregunto el.

-"No soy zoofilico teniente, asi que no me pregunte esas cosas, ahora enfóquese, que tenemos 1 hora y media antes de que lleguen las naves de rescate", dije yo.

-"Ok, solo digo, no hay muchas mujeres aquí y digo yo pues que no estaria mal hacerlo por ultima vez", dijo el teniente.

-"Ya cálmese teniente, como si realmente estuvieras tan desesperado, ahora concéntrense de una vez", dije yo.

-"Ok, ya ya", dijo el teniente.

Y nos metimos a la base para prepararnos para lo que se avecinaba.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Tom**

 **1 hora y 15 min para la invasion.**

 **(Leerlo con voz siniestra)**

Esos humanos no aprenden, se estan preparando para morir, nada que tienen les sera útil para defenderse de lo que viene.

Muchos perros aun leales a los humanos quieren ayudarlos.

Pues que pena la verdad, me decepcionan mucho.

Pero bueno, aun me alegro que aun otros grupos me hayan aceptado como su líder y como modelo a seguir.

La flor, ahora se que quiere.

Gracias a esta tercera mutación.

Estoy mas unida a ella que nunca…..

Nunca antes había sentido tanto poder en mis patas…

Tanto control…

Es increíble.

Puedo controlar todos los monstruos, sin excepción…

Ahora…

El plan de la flor…

Quiere….

Quiere un reinicio.

Y para lograrlo.

Necesita volver al planeta con su arma secreta.

Necesita volver al planeta de los ponys…..

El reinicio de la vida, ha comenzado…..

Lo lamento hermanos y hermanas, no estare aquí para hacer que nosotros seamos la única raza dominante en la galaxia.

Me ire a completar la mision de la flor…

Reiniciar la vida quiere ella…

Y yo se lo daré…

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Victor Castedo**

 **Santa Cruz. Bolivia**

 **A solo 1 hora y 1 min antes de la invasión.**

 **1:14 pm**

El comedor estaba en silencio.

Por desgracia con mis lentes especiales aun puestos.

Pude ver que en efecto, este maldito de Tom, la habia preñado ya a Lili.

Eso solo me hizo llenar de una gran ira.

Luego tambien vi que Luna, bueno…..

Ya…

Ya tenia unas horas de embarazo….

Si….(Suspire)

Nosotros no sabíamos que decir, solo podíamos ver el reloj, que lentamente avanzaba y se acercaba a la hora en que tendríamos que irnos, bueno, yo no.

Fue…..

Algo, algo peculiar hacerlo con Vicky.

Mmmm.

Fue extraño, y es algo curioso que en vez de un grito al ya estar en su climax, ella aúlle.

Aunque Trixie le fue algo raro, ella como que le gusto un poquito.

Pero aun asi, ella me prefiere a mi.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ya mis perros tienen sus maletas hechas.

Listas para el viaje.

Era un silencio muy incomodo en estos momentos.

Esperando…..

Y esperando.

Yo estaba vestido con mi ropa de siempre, pantalones azules y una polera mas comoda y unas botas militares, y un par de sorpresas en mi bolsillos para mas adelante.

Trixie encontró otro traje de conejita Play Boy.

Luna obviamente es mas modesta que Trixie asi que se eligio una falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa de color violeta que le quedaba con la justas

Pero en fin, el ambiente era muy tenso.

Esperamos.

Y seguimos esperando….

Pero nada.

(Vi el reloj)

Espera que?

Son las 2:05pm?

Faltan 10 minutos?!

-"Joder, faltan solo 10 minutos para la invasion?!", grite.

-"Oh, y donde esta esa maldita nave de rescate!?", grite yo otra ves.

-"Vamos todos afuera!"; grite yo.

Vicky y Mili tomaron a sus hijas, Lili y Rocky se estaban llevando las maletas con las cosas.

Y apenas salimos afuera pudimos ver una gran nave en forma rectangular pasar por el cielo.

-"Hey, aquí, aquí estamos!"; grite yo como dispara al cielo esperando que me vieran.

Y al menos, funciono, porque la nave volteo y empezó a descender a nuestra posición, joder, la nave era tan grande como un porta aviones moderno.

Joder, hasta destruyo varios edificios en su aterrizaje.

Una rampa se abrió apenas aterrizo la nave.

Y de ella descendió un androide que tenia mas bien como cara una pantalla.

-"Bienvenidos a la nave autónoma de rescate Nº5, solo nos queda espacio para unos 10 seres vivos", el androide nos dijo eso en perfecto español y entonces como que su cara de ella salio una luz y como que nos escaneo a todos.

-"Y según mis sistemas hay 11 seres vivos aquí y si, cuento a las crias"; dijo el androide señalando a las bebes de Vicky y Mili.

-"No hay problema, solo van ellos, nosotros nos quedaremos"; dijo Trixie.

-"En efecto", dijo Luna.

-"En realidad, ustedes van a ir", dije yo como saque de mis bolsillos las 2 sorpresas, que eran en realidad, 2 jeringas con una potente anestesia para hacerlas dormir.

Y se las inyecte en el cuello a ambas, uno para cada una.

-"Pero que", decia Luna.

-"Lo siento, pero quedarse aquí es una muerte segura, vayan chicas, cuiden a mis hijos o hijas, ok, me sentiré mejor al saber que ustedes estan a salvo"; dije yo tratando de no llorar.

-"Pero Victor", decia Trixie con lagrimas en los ojos, "No quiero estar sola, te quiero a mi lado por favor", dijo suplicante como ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

-"Lo siento Trixie, eres una buena chica y pony, pero, no estas hecha para la lucha, te quiero a salvo, por favor", dije yo como le daba un ultimo abrazo y beso en los labios hasta que se durmió.

-"Yo vine para intentar luchar y saber como luchan estos extraterrestres", dijo Luna, resistiendo mas o menos la dosis de anestesia que le di.

-"Lo siento Luna, pero si muestras tus poderes a estos seres, y te capturan, ellos hallaran Equestria, y tu sabes que no estan listos para defenderse de una amenaza tan grande, ambos lo sabemos, por eso tienes que irte"; dije yo.

-"No, yo me quedare, y veras que no me capturaran", decia Luna que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-"Rocky, llévate a Trixie y a Luna a bordo, Lili, mete las maletas rápido"; dije yo.

Ellos solo me miraron, pero al final, me hicieron caso y como Luna apenas si podía mantenerse despierta no pudo luchar y Rocky la metio a bordo, Trixie ya inconsciente era mas fácil de llevar tambien para el.

Y al menos el androide ayudo a ellos a llevar las maletas.

Pero no antes de que se fueran el androide volvió a mi.

-"Usted lleva 2 orbes de análisis y grabación de nuestra invención, como las hayo?", pregunto el androide, ya cuando las chicas y mis perros estaban a bordo.

-"Discord, bueno, ese es su alias, me dio una, y la ubicación mas o menos de uno de sus espias, tome"; dije yo dándoles los orbes, "Digales a tus jefes o amos o como se que llames a tus superiores que estos orbes tienen lo que necesitan saber sobre la infección", dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo el androide que me agarro los orbes y se los llevo a bordo.

Yo ya me retire de la rampa.

Y me decidi apartar de la nave como esta despegaba.

Y antes que la nave siquiera se elevara a más de 20 metros.

El conteo regresivo…

Llego a " **0"**

Y este dia soleado de otoño.

Se oscurecio.

Mostrando miles y miles y miles de naves de formas rectangulares en el cielo.

Y una que otra a gran, gran altura de formas redondas, y eran de seguro tan grandes, que taparon el sol.

Y este dia se convirtió en noche.

-"Definitivamente, el apocalipsis versión invasion extraterrestre ha comenzado", dije yo en voz alta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Coronel Range**

 **NORAD, USA.**

 **Sala de mando**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Oh por Dios, las grabaciones no mentían", decia yo sorprendido.

Los sonidos de alerta de invasion aérea no dejaban de sonar, los sonares estaban repletos de señales miles y miles de naves que abarcaban el cielo del pais.

Parece que es cierto….

No somos nada ante ese poder.

Y entonces más naves aparecieron.

Cientos y cientos de unidades terrestres aterrizaron, los robots gigantes que mencionaron aterrizaban con tal fuerza en la tierra que toda la instalación temblo pese a que esta construida para resistir terremotos, gigantes de metal y acero que cubrían el sol mas grandes que cualquier rascacielos construido por el hombre.

Y toda conexión satelital se perdió, ya no teníamos comunicaciones con nadie.

A partir de ahora, estábamos solos.

Nuestras tropas, cada una de ellas mas los refuerzos se habían atrincherado junto a nosotros en la montaña.

-"Que Dios nos ayude a todos", dije en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **En esos momentos.**

Me colocaron en un asiento con vistas al exterior.

Habia varias personas ahí, todas asustadas.

El interior era algo gris, pero sus asientos al menos eran comodos.

La gente observaba el exterior, hablaba con miedo.

Y cuando estábamos elevándonos.

El cielo se oscureció.

" _ **Atención humanos y uno que otro can antropomórfico, la invasión a comenzando, por favor abróchense los cinturones, nosotros somos la ultima nave en salir del planeta, esto sera algo movido", dijo una voz sin emociones.**_

Ahora si antes tenian miedo, ahora estaban gritando de miedo.

Yo, yo aun consiente pero sin poder moverme, podía ver afuera.

Y mientras la nave despegaba y sentia que alguien me amarraba al asiento.

La nave en que estábamos se elevaba a gran velocidad.

Y mientras mas se elevaba, podía ver naves que hacían ver minúscula a esta, básicamente esta nave, no era nada a comparación de las otras que aparecían.

Y entonces cuando realmente estábamos a mayor altitud sucedió.

Cientos y cientos de rayos de energía empezaron a volar por todas partes en el cielo, muchas de ellas apenas rozándonos.

La gente en el interior gritaba aun mas de miedo.

Pero la nave en que estabamos de alguna forma logro salir al espacio.

El espacio, nunca crei volver aquí de nuevo.

Pero ahora, habia naves, naves incluso aun mas grandes que las que vi en la atmosfera, disparándose sin cesar rayos de energía tan grandes como esta nave.

Habia explosiones por todos lados, la nave se sacudia un monton.

Victor tenia razón.

No podria hacer nada contra esto.

No creo que nadie pueda.

" _ **Atencion humanos estamos abandonando la atmosfera del planeta, prepárense para el hiper espacio"**_

Entonces la nave giro sobre un poco y podía ver que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente del planeta.

Y podía ver que estaba rodeada completamente por miles de naves, era una vista perturbadora.

Victor tenia razón…..

Era un suicido quedarse.

Empezaba a lagrimear un poco cuando entonces senti como que me sentia mas ligera y que íbamos a tanta velocidad que ya ni se veía el planeta, mas bien, no se veía nada.

Victor.

Por favor, cuídate.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En esos momentos de la invasion.**

-"Mierda!", dije yo como la tierra temblo como uno de esos mega titanes aterrizo casi por el centro de la ciudad, por Dios, una de sus patas creo que cubre la mitad del centro.

Son casi de forma humanoide.

Pero este el que esta aquí, sostiene algo parecido a una ametralladora pero hiper gigante

Cientos de miles de tropas aterrizan por la ciudad a la vez.

-"Joder, joder, joder, joder…..!", gritaba mientras iba corriendo lejos de las unidades que caían por la ciudad.

Entonces otra vez tembló la tierra y otro coloso apareció a las lejanías.

Este era diferente.

Este tambien era algo humanoide, pero se veía algo parecido a los titanes de ese juego llamado "TitanFall", asi medio gorditos, pero se veía que no tenia manos, solo algo parecido a cañones y una cabeza bien chata.

Y mas tropas aparecían detrás de el, joder y esas tropas se veian diferentes.

Parecían mas delgadas, pero parecían mas…..

Robóticos.

Son los de Skynet, y estas tropas que tengo cerca…

Se ven con son armaduras, son los OMEGAS!.

Y yo…..

Estoy en el puto medio de ambos grupos!

Pero….

Porque no se disparan!

(Crack)

(Thump)

Maldición, malditos restos, es pinche difícil ver donde vas cuando no hay luz solar.

Joder es difícil ver donde correr.

Y mas con las naves tapando el cielo, estos titanes no han hecho mas que oscurecer todo, estamos de noche prácticamente.

Pero porque no se atacan?.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **Comandante de las fuerzas de los OMEGA**

 **Nave principal, centro de mando, nave clase Imperio.**

 **Sobre la atmosfera de la tierra**

 **En esos momentos.**

"Fuerzas terrestres desplegadas y en posición", dijo uno de los marcianos grises a cargo de las comunicaciones.

Mientras muestra el mapa de este planeta dividida en hexágonos para nuestra mayor comodidad en el momento del despliegue.

 **(Cada Hexagono cubre mas de 400 km cuadrados)**

Y nuestras tropas como siempre cubren la mitad del planeta, desde sus montañas mas altas, a sus océanos, ningun terreno sin ocupar.

"Perfecto, quiero contactarme con el comandante de las fuerzas roboticas", dije yo. **(Que son esos extraterrestres altos del juego XCOM).**

La pantalla principal que mostraba esos hexágonos se mostro la cara de nuestro contrincante.

 **(O sea una cara alargada tipo rectangular y con solo tiene una luz tambien alargada de color rojo, como si fuera su sensor obtico)**

-"Comandante CP, despues de mas de un **"Trics"** sin encontrar la flor, nos encontramos de nuevo"¸ (Trics=milenio para ellos)

-"Comandante de los organicos, tu de veras eres una molestia para nuestros superiores, si que dará gusto eliminarte de este mundo junto con la flor", dijo el comandante CP.

-"Ese discurso lo eh escuchado cientos de veces, aunque que esperaba de una maquina, que solo sabe repetir rutinas", dije yo.

-"Bueno, basta de hablar, comenzemos quiere", dijo el comandante CP.

-"En efecto, no hay que hacer a nuestras tropas esperar", dije yo.

-"Corta las comunicaciones", dijo yo a uno de los grises técnicos.

-"Todas las unidades habrán fuego", dije yo

-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-

 **Victor Castillo**

Porque coñooo hable!

/Iy4iQvJo24U

 **ZAS ZASZASZAS Tristristristris BOOM BOOOM**

Me tuve que echar mi cuerpo a tierra, era prácticamente suicida esta haya afuera.

Rayos laser y de energía llenaban el aire.

Se sentia mas caliente el aire.

Y el cielo joder, estaba mas lleno de láseres y explosiones que cualquier otra cosa vista en este mundo.

Solo podias ver esas luces ir de aquí para haya.

Explosiones por todos lados.

Y podias ver esos enormes entes colosales moverse y temblar la tierra cada vez que se movían para esquivar los disparos.

Si, estoy bien muerto.

.-.-..-.-.-….-.-..-..-

 **Coronel Range.**

-"La montaña va a ser destruida si sigue asi esto!", gritaba uno de mis técnicos mas bien todos, como el suelo se movia como los titanes se movían, perdimos las cámaras externas apenas comenzaron a dispararse.

Y con cada movimiento que hacían esos titanes afuera, el complejo temblaba enormemente.

No tenia opción.

Si nos quedábamos aquí, íbamos a morir.

" **Atencion a todos en la base, evacuen, evacuen, no es un simulacro, hemos perdido el NORAD, tenemos que irnos ahora", grite por el sistema de comunicaciones como cada uno de mis técnicos tomaba sus cosas y corríamos a la salida.**

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitan Ross.**

 **7 minutos despues que aparecieron las naves.**

-"Mierda agáchense todos!", grite yo como rayos lasers, si rayos lasers y de plasma hacían la puerta blindada, hecha para soportar ataques nucleares, añicos.

Algunos que estaban en las plataformas como francotiradores no tuvieron la misma suerte como el plasma verde los impactaba y desintegraba la mitad del cuerpo.

Y los rayos lasers les partian en 2.

-"Capitan Ross, que hacemos!", gritaba ahora la recién nombrada comandante Cloy, vestida ahora con un uniforme táctico.

 **BOOMMM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Los tanques y aviones y prácticamente cualquier otro vehiculo esta explotando como los disparos de los lasers y plasma impactan en ellos.

-"No lo se, no lo se", decia yo todo abrumado por la situación.

-"Capitan", decia Cloy como se acercaba a mi aun tirada al suelo como yo, "Tengo miedo", dijo ella toda ya asustada.

-"Igual yo, igual yo", dije yo tratando de no mostrarlo.

-"Espera escucha eso?", preguntó Cloy a mi.

-"Que cosa, no escucho nada por el fuego enemigo", dije yo.

-"Es el coronel, esta hablando por los altavoces y dicen que es mejor que evacuemos las instalaciones, que este lugar va a caer"; dijo Cloy.

-"Es una locura, apenas si podemos estar de pie por tanto fuego cruzado", dije yo.

-"Pero mire el techo, en cualquier momento se va a caer", dijo ella señalando arriba y se veía varias grietas en el techo.

Demonios tiene razón.

-"ATENCION TODOS, UNA VEZ HAYA BAJADO EL FUEGO ENEMIGO CORRAN AFUERA!", GRITE YO.

Esperamos un rato a que sucediera y en efecto después de unos 5 minutos en que la tierra tembló con gran fuerza una vez mas, el fuego en dirección a nuestro sitio ceso y esa fue la señal.

-"Corran!", grite.

-"Huarrrrrr!", muchos gritaron como salimos con nuestros rifles en mano hacia afuera, la puerta ya era mera historia para estos momentos.

Y vi al coronel saliendo de la entrada al complejo principal justo en estos momentos con un rifle en sus manos.

Nunca crei ver al coronel asi la verdad.

Mientras salíamos a la literal oscuridad y solo iluminada por el fuego de los bosques a lo lejos y el brillo de las armas de energía disparadas entre ambos bandos, pudimos salir sin problemas de la montaña.

Pero solo saltamos de la sarten a las brasas.

Porque una nave de enorme tamaño estaba en curso de colision contra la base.

Joder un portaviones se veía pequeño a comparación de esa nave.

-"Corran todos!", grite yo como los guiaba hacia la dirección opuesta al que se iba a estrellar la nave.

Los hombres corríamos pero el destrozado camino, cubierto por cuerpos de esos extraterrestres y restos de metal retorcido en la oscuridad nos dificultaba el paso, no íbamos a escapar a tiempo.

Joder…

Entonces algo me tomo de las manos.

Fue Cloy que me tomo de las manos y me hizo sujetarme un poco mas arriba de sus pechos.

-"Sostente!", grito ella como se puso en 4 patas y empezó a correr a toda velocidad por el destrozado bosque repleto de restos de todo tipo, incluyendo los extraterrestres.

Demonios que era rápida, casi como un caballo y muy difícil de sostener de ella tambien.

Pude ver a mi alrededor como otros de mis compañeros eran llevados por ellos, incluso los perros machos hasta estaban llevando hasta 2 personas sin problemas.

Entonces el suelo del bosque calcinado brillo de un intenso color naranja.

Y con levantar la mirada pude verlo.

Esa enorme nave rectangular en llamas y destrozada en grandes partes cayendo sobre la base.

Ella si que corria bien rápido, y la nave se esta destrozando en el impacto contra el NORAD.

-"Corran muchachos, corran!", gritaba mi teniente que se sujetaba de otro perro tambien.

Miraba al frente y el espectáculo no era acogedor tambien.

Nos acercábamos al campo de batalla entre estas facciones.

 **BOOMMMMMMMMMM**

La nave termino de estrellarse contra el NORAD, creando una enorme explosion con una onda de choque tal que nos tumbo a todos a pesar de que ya estábamos lejos de este.

(Thump)

-"Arggg", dije yo como impacte directo contra un árbol yo de espalda.

Mi espalda, al menos el Keblar y el casco aguanto parte del golpe.

-"Argggg", dije otra ves como Cloy choco contra mi.

Me dejo sin aire su impacto.

-"Argg, eso dolio", dijo ella tambien adolorida y por lo poco que podía ver, tenia algunas cortadas en ella.

-"Capitan Ross, esta bien?!", pregunto preocupada hacia mi persona.

-"Si, si, estoy bien", dije yo, "Aun puedo continuar" dije como intentaba pararme.

Solo para que ella me bajara de vuelta como varias ráfagas de rayos lasers rozaron mi cabeza.

-"Joder, como pueden seguir en pie, una nave exploto cerca de aquí?!", grito Cloy.

-"Sus armaduras de seguro los protegieron de la honda de choque"; dije yo como trataba de encontrar mi rifle, pero no lo encontre.

-"Cloy, todavía tiene su arma?"; pregunte yo.

-"No, botamos las armas para poder llevarlos con mas facilidad", dijo ella.

No sabia si estar enfadado o agradecido por eso, aunque por lo que veo, creo que mas debo de estar agradecido.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Cloy.

-"No lo se, hay alguien vivo!"; grite yo.

Podia escuchar aun entre las explosiones y los arboles cayendo gritos de mis soldados y algunos aullidos.

Bueno, es lo que me dijo Cloy.

Mire el reloj, y vi que solo habían pasado 20 min desde que esto comenzo.

-"Señor mire!", grito Cloy como varias naves se aproximan hacía nosotros.

-"Cúbranse!", grite yo como abrazaba a Cloy y ella a mi, esperando nuestra muerte.

Pero no fue asi.

Senti un momento de ingravidez y luego ya no escuchaba las explosiones, mas bien, ahora estaba junto a Cloy en un lugar totalmente blanco, con varios de nuestros soldados y los perros tambien.

-"Pero que?", pregunte yo.

-"Bienvenidos humanos y al parecer humanos peludos, nosotros somos la raza que íbamos a convertir su planeta en un planeta para experimentación, pero pueden comprar su libertad luchando a nuestro lado", dijo una voz sin emociones, no sabíamos de donde.

La habitacion era totalmente blanca.

-"Que, acaso ven que van a perder o que?"; pregunto mi coronel, que tambien estaba aquí y que me alegraba que estaba vivo.

-"Si, ademas porque deberíamos ayudarlos?"; pregunto mi teniente.

Y tambien podía ver al Dr. Retfield entre ellos.

-"Lo contrario, me temo que va a ser otro empate, pero su intervención haría que nuestras posibilidades de una victoria subieran un 0,1% y eso aunque suene poco para ustedes, en teoría ese porcentaje en realidad es significativo y como dije, su ayuda significaría que sobrevivirán a esto, y luego los dejaremos a solas, su planeta no tiene valor estratégico como se encuentra en una zona muerta de la galaxia con pocos planetas habitables y de extracción de recursos, que por cierto ya son explotados por nosotros, y lo único que evitara que los matemos o los conquistemos sera que nos digan, como es que la flor casi mato a su especie", dijo la voz sin emociones.

 **(El capitán y su gente no eran los únicos capturados)**

 **(Gran parte de la población que pudo sobrevivir el fuego cruzado inicial fue capturado)**

 **(Y a todos les decían lo mismo en diferentes naves, incluido a nuestro protagonista que tambien fue capturado mientras buscaba como salir de ahí y de uno de los titanes que colapsaba todo destruido sobre la ciudad en que estaba)**

-"Pero si saben que es letal, porque nos trajeron a su nave?", pregunto el Dr. Retfield.

-"No estan en nuestra nave principal, estan en una nave de carga sostenida por un rayo tractor para evitar la contaminación de una de nuestras naves, ahora díganme, como la flor se hizo mortal"; dijo la voz sin emociones.

-"Yo el Dr. Retfield fui junto a un equipo de científicos que al intentar hacer que los efectos de la flor puedan ser pasables atraves del aire, fue el motivo de que la flor mutara en lo que ven y en lo que hizo", dijo el Dr. Retfield.

La voz se callo por un segundo.

-"Felicidades, acaba de comprar la liberta de su mundo Dr. Retfield, ahora todos vayan por esa puerta", dijo la voz como una puerta se abria en un costado.

-"Y que hay ahí?", pregunto nuestro coronel.

 **(Y varios humanos y perros capturados en las naves, porque esto era mundial)**

-"Trajes que se podrán ajustar a medida a sus proporciones, estarán listas para su uso, los trajes no dejaran que disparen a nuestras unidades, solo a nuestros enemigos, hasta la vista humanos y humanos con cara de perro, nos volveremos a ver, algún dia"; dijo la voz.

Todos fuimos a la puerta porque en si no teníamos opción.

Y en efecto era una bahia de almacenamiento lleno de tubos de ensayo con un liquido extraño en ellos y de nuestros tamaños.

-"Pero usted no Dr. Retfield"; dijo la voz como la puerta de la habitacion blanca se cerro dejando al Dr. Retfield dentro.

-"Usted vendrá con nosotros y nos explicara con detalle lo que hizo para poder analizar la flor"; dijo la voz sin emociones.

-"Los demás, tomen los trajes, hay instrucciones para sepan que hacer, una vez tengan los trajes puestos, se los lanzara a tierra", dijo la voz sin emociones.

-"Y que hacemos coronel Range?", pregunte yo como todos lo miramos.

-"Me temo que no tenemos alternativa, porque por lo que veo, algunos de nosotros tenemos solo pistolas, y al menos la mitad de nosotros estan heridos"; dijo el coronel señalando a algunos de los nuestros que cojeaban o que tenia el brazo fracturado o tenia una herida grande en la cabeza.

-"Ok, bien si es lo que cree, vamos chicos, revisen esas cosas", dije yo como habia una escalera para subirse a esos tubos de ensayo en que solo habia un cristal para ver en su interior y el resto estaba cubierto.

Y en su cima, justo antes de donde se podía meter a ella habia un cartel electrónico que decia, "Aguantar la respiración y saltar al tanque".

Ok.

Bien, todos estan dudando, pero, que opciones tenemos.

Salte al tubo de ensayo gigante y el liguido era tan denso como el agua y podía ver dentro del tubo y extrañamente sentia como el dolor por chocar contra el árbol desaparecia, este liquido debe ser una forma de gel para curar, una luz como que me escaneo y una vez termino de hacerlo, el tubo se vacceo de ese liquido y varias garras metálicas salieron sosteniéndome y otras con varias partes metálicas en ellos y me empezaban a literalmente armar el traje encima mio, incluido un casco que no tenia ningun orificio y que me cavia muy bien.

Y entonces escuche un pequeño sonido como de aire, como si estuvieran presurizando el mismo traje y al final las garras se fueron dejándome en un traje tipo IRON MAN, con propulsores en la espalda para volar tan rápido como un jet de combate y propulsores en pies y manos, bueno eso me decia ahora la pantalla que aparecia en mi cara y que al parecer seria mis ojos fuera del traje.

Era increible debo de admitir.

Y luego una garra apareció sosteniendo un rifle del tamaño de una Barret calibre 50 pero esta brillaba en verde en varios sitios.

Y la pantalla me decia que era un rifle de plasma versión 34, semi automática.

Que a los 30 disparos se sobrecalienta y que debo dejar descansar solo unos 5 segundos antes de volver a disparar.

Tienen en total 900 disparos antes de necesitar una nueva carga.

Y luego…

Oh, y mini lasers para contramedidas justo en mi espalda.

Y una vez sostuve mejor el arma, el piso por debajo de mi desapareció, y cai, cai al infierno de una batalla en el mismísimo espacio.

/Nfhy0S93Ivk

Mientras cai en la atmosfera, el traje me decia que si podía soportar el reingreso a la atmosfera.

Ademas que podía ver a mi costado a otros como yo, algunos de ellos tenian una cola incluso, pero eso si, todos eramos de color gris.

Les hice el saludo militar y esos otros me hicieron lo mismo.

Caíamos por la atmosfera como veíamos varias naves combatir en el espacio.

Naves gigantescas explotando con tal fuerza y brillo, que el brillo era tan fuerte como el sol.

" **Sus armas solo pueden hacer daño a la infantería, no se haga el valiente y lo quiera usar en titanes, y para su comodidad, puede comunicarse sin problemas con sus compañeros soldados, no con los nuestros", dijo la voz sin emociones otra vez, que juro que no podía saber si era macho o hembra.**

 **Asi de neutra era.**

-"Ok, soldados estan listos?", pregunte yo por la radio.

-"Si, algo asi señor"; dijo el teniente.

-"Esto es tan alucinante!", dijo uno de los perros al parecer.

-"Calla Raul, contrólate que no es momento para esto, y si, yo estoy lista", dijo Cloy.

Ok, y según la pantalla en mi cara dice que estamos a solo 2 min de tocar tierra, oh , y tambien aparece la hora de nuestro planeta.

Joder, paso 34 min desde la invasión y se ve gran parte de la tierra quemada.

Mierda.

Esperemos que no seamos los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Ring (Labrador) (Soldado Norkoreano)**

 **En esos momentos.**

Parte de nuestro ejercito murió cuando los extraterrestres abrieron fuego, yo tuve suerte de sobrevivir junto a mis hermanos y hermanas.

Ahora estoy en estos trajes cayendo otra vez por lo que esperamos sea nuestro hogar, y por el fuego envolviendo gran parte de esas aéreas, solo espero que nuestro amado líder haya sobrevivido a esto.

-"Por el amado líder!"; grite por la radio.

Todos me respondieron con un grito de guerra.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Kashir (Pastor Holandés de pelo corto)**

 **Tambien en esos momentos.**

Nuestras fuerzas reconocen cuando vamos a perder, y cuando los titanes aparecieron, nos ocultamos o bajo tierra o solo nos pusimos a cubierto.

Y aun asi, muchos de nuestros civiles que no tomaron las naves de rescate y se quedaron no se salvaron como los titanes o alguna nave chocaba en alguna ciudad o pueblo nuestro.

Y ahora, nuestro capitán junto con varios de los nuestros tuvimos talves la suerte de ser tomados prisioneros por estos extraterrestres y ahora tener estos trajes.

Ahora si podamos ayudar a nuestros hermanos perros y a nuestros amigos humanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-

 **Tot (Doberman macho)**

Nunca pudimos llegar a una colonia de sobrevivientes humanos cuando los extraterrestres atacaron, y por desgracia perdimos a la mitad de los nuestros en el fuego cruzado.

Pero ahora.

Tenemos una oportunidad de luchar de verdad.

Y ayudar a los humanos.

-"A por los malos chicos!"; grite yo por la radio de este metálico traje como aun caíamos a tierra.

-"A patear traseros de alienígenas!", gritaron los demás.

-"Por el planeta tierra!", grito otro.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **Sobre la destruida Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **35 min iniciada la invasion.**

/4oFgg5ZdBY0

-"Oh si hijos de puta, ahora si"; dije todo contento como volaba justo sobre una nave de los Omegas explotando bajo el fuego enemigo de las unidades de Skynet.

-"Esto si es un traje de batalla joder!"; grite yo como esquivaba las esquirlas de las explosiones y ya caia a tierra, vi al Titan de los de Skynet aun de pie pero aun con algunos daños, en su armazón, y vi al Titan de los Omega destruido encima de mi ciudad, que ya era prácticamente irreconocible, o si, estas cosas tienen visión que se ajusta al tipo de luz en el exterior, no dijo visión nocturna porque eso seria insultar a lo que esta cámara del casco hace en realidad.

Puedo ver todo como si fuera de dia, bueno es de dia, pero las naves cubren el sol y…

Bueno, ustedes entienden.

Y bueno ese titan del enemigo estaba acabando con las tropas en tierra y de seguro era el que acabo con la nave que estaba cayendo a tierra.

Bueno, a ver si la suerte esta de mi lado.

Voy cayendo en picada directo a uno de los agujeros en la parte superior del enorme Titan.

Y a solo unos cuantos metros activo los propulsores y evito una muerte segura, cool como me gusta que estas cosas al parecer obedecen tus pensamientos.

Ya en el interior pude ver pequeños robots tipos arañas reparando el casco del Titan, y yo bueno, fui corriendo por los pasillos bien estrechos del Titan, definitivamente no estaba hecho para que pasen seres mas grandes.

Fui agachado, siempre atento a los enemigos.

Pero solo encontraba esas arañas mecánicas que como estaban en mi camino, las aplastaba con facilidad.

Entonces un horrible chillido resonó por todos lados.

Era horrible, era como si alguien raspara con metal una pizarra.

Luego el chillido se convirtió de repente en balbuceos y luego finalmente en palabras que pude entender.

Cool, el traje hasta traduce en tiempo real.

" **Intruso, intruso en sector 9, zánganos encárguense de el", decia obviamente una voz robotica.**

Y una vez llegue a un pasillo mas largo 10 saltamontes de 1, 40 mts con ametralladoras laser en sus patas delanteras aparecieron por uno de los corredores y empezaron a abrir fuego sobre mi.

Como sabia que no podria hacerles nada porque eran muchos, me deslice por otro pasillo secundario en que aparecieron mas de esos saltamontes robóticos, por suerte eran pocos y los llene de plasma verde a esos desgraciados antes de que me disparasen.

Corri por esos pasillos a toda velocidad disparando a cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente.

No importa si era un robot desarmado o no.

Y mientras corria en uno de los pasillos infinitos que tenia este puto lugar.

 **ZASAZASASASASZZAS**

Joder, tenia que haber torretas lasers justo en una esquina.

Al demonio las formalidades.

Dispare contra una de las paredes hasta derretirla, y del otro lado habia un gran hueco.

Me meti en ella y vi que estaba en algo parecido a la columna vertebral del robot.

Casi parecia una verdadera columna, pero los huesos reemplazados por metales tan resistentes que desconocemos nosotros y varios cables y tubos hidráulicos representando los nervios y las arterias.

Para ser robots que detestan la vida, si que se inspiraron de esta.

-"Bueno, no hay que ser un genio para saber que hacer a continuación", dije en voz alta como dispare a la "columna" y los tubos se cortaron y los cables eléctricos se quemaron y se empezaba a escuchar como el metal crujía.

Si, eso es, sufre maldito.

Entonces como me cubrió un poco del líquido hidráulico en la cara, se me vino un pensamiento.

Si estoy dentro del puto robot cuando colapse…..

-"Fucckkkkk!", grite yo como deje de disparar a la columna y la use para subir hasta arriba, y como estaba casi en la cima, no habia que escalara mucho.

Habia literalmente una gran esfera llena de circuitos aquí en la cima.

" _ **Atencion, atención, intruso ha llegado hacia mi, zánganos a mi posición ahora!", grito la voz robotica mas fuertemente.**_

Joder, asi que esto es lo que controla el robot gigante?.

Una esfera que es la IA, y por lo visto en vuelta en una esfera aquí arriba.

Que ingenioso.

-"Lamento decirte que nadie vendrá a rescatarte"; dije yo como dispare a la esfera y esta como empezó a hacer corto circuitos y rayos de energía salían disparados de esta.

Incluso una me dio a mi.

-"Joder!", dije yo, "eso si lo senti bastardo"; dije yo como no deje de disparar hasta que la maldita esfera se apago.

Y con ello, el puto robot se vino abajo, conmigo dentro.

-"Esto va a doler", dije yo como buscaba una salida, pero las únicas que hallaba estaban llenas de esos zánganos.

-"Malditos robots, no se dan cuenta que vamos a morir!"; grite yo como les disparaba de vuelta a varios zánganos que venían aun a vengar a su líder.

-"Muéranse maldit….", deje de hablar como toda la estructura colapso sobre si misma conmigo dentro apenas toco tierra.

 **BOOM BOOM**

Escucho las explosiones, encima mio.

Estoy enterrado en una maldita pila de escombros.

Es un milagro que no mori, pero el traje me dice que sufrio daños graves pues….. en todos sitios, pero se esta auto-reparando.

Aunque me duele todo el cuerpo.

Bueno, eso no importa, empecé a escarbar mi camino hacia la superficie, y una ves llego y salgo afuera, lo que descubro es que estoy sobre lo que quedaba del Titan de los Omega.

Ja, para que vean malditos robots que no se deben meter con los humanos.

 **ZAS ZAS ZAS**

Joder, esos disparos de laser pasaron cerca mio, y esta ves son de varios robots semi humanoides parecidos a los Terminators que disparan lasers por los brazos, pero estos se mueven mas ágilmente y excepto que tienen un cráneo rectangular y con un solo ojo y todos son grises.

-"No voy a morir sin llevarme a al menos 1000 de ustedes putos!", gritaba yo como disparaba hacia los robots como me cubria con los restos del Titan.

Mate a unos 3 antes que 15 robots fueran a mi posición.

Joder, joder.

Corri por los restos del titan derribado esquivando los disparos y disparando a ciegas, y cuando llegue al final del Titan algo se clavó en una de mis piernas haciéndome tropezar, y vi que era uno de esos putos saltamontes robóticos.

La maldita había logrado atravesar el traje de acero y sentía que me atravesó toda la pierna izquierda.

-"Seras maldita"; dije en voz alta como le dispara al puto saltamontes robótico hasta dejarla irreconocible y me saque la pata que era mas una hoz muy filosa de la pierna.

Dolio como no tienen idea, pero eh sufrido peores.

El agujero en el traje se reparo y luego senti un liquido frio en mi pierna herida, y ya no sentia dolor.

Genial, a la ves te cura, eso es bueno.

Segui corriendo como varios robots alcanzaron mi posición.

2 hasta tuvieron tiempo de rodearme, pero a uno le dispare justo en la cara y le lance con fuerza la hoz que me saque de la pierna y lo apuñale en el pecho.

Segui corriendo ahora ya en la verdadera superficie, con decenas de partes de cadáveres y restos de robots por todos lados.

A la vez que todo no dejaba de brillar por las múltiples explosiones en el cielo por todos lados.

Al menos esta cámara me ayuda a evitar quedarme ciego por esos rayos de energía volando por todos lados.

 **ZASSS**

-"Demonios"; dije yo con enorme dolor como un rayo de energía habia alcanzado a mi espalda baja.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez y mate al tirador y segui corriendo pese al dolor.

Que sano de vuelta, pero el traje no se repara.

En mi visor decía.

 **Sistemas de auto reparación dañado.**

Solo una hora y media ha pasado desde la invasión?

Demonios y tanta mierda fue destruida en este tiempo?

Fuckkkk.

 **Zass zass.**

Mierda mis piernas no otra ves!.

Cai al suelo y le disparaba a un par de robots que se habían acercado demasiado.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, y con el enemigo acercándose a mi posición….

Estaba herido y sin la hidráulica de las piernas, no puedo correr con esta armadura.

Y el Jetpack estaba dañado gracias al disparo que recibi antes.

-"En serio nadie puede leer la hora en paz!", grite yo como le dispare a otro par de robots que se acercaron mucho a mi.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

/yGWQ_uaUrCY

 **Capitan Ross.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Ya en tierra, en las ahora ruinas de Las Vegas.**

-"Teniente cuidado a tus 6!", grite yo como le disparaba a otro robot que se acercaba a lo que quedaba del famoso casino en forma de pirámide de Las Vegas.

Habíamos caído lejos de la base del NORAD por obvias razones, habia muchos robots gigantes aun activos por la zona.

Aquí en Las Vegas no hay robots gigantes, solo infantería.

Un lugar perfecto decia el coronel.

Y claro que no lo es, somos apenas 400 soldados, y antes eramos 790, y estamos vigilando una posición insalvable en las ruinas de esta ciudad.

Perdimos a esa mitad de nuestros hombres por intentar buscar una posición mas o menos defendible.

Y ni siquiera hay infantería de esos que Victor llama Omegas, estamos solos!.

 **Truckkk**

Veo a un robot aparecer a lado mio pero es arrojado lejos por la comandante Cloy.

-"Tenga cuidado mi capitán, casi lo capturan con la guardia baja", dijo Cloy como se acomodó cerca mio y empezó a disparar a los robots que salían de todas las esquinas.

-"Vamos, no les den una oportunidad de tomar posiciones de tiro!", grito el coronel Range.

-"Nunca señor!"; gritamos todos.

-"Rendirnos nunca!"; grito otro.

Entonces una nave solto a 30 robots en medio de nuestra posición y la lucha se convirtió en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Yo y unos 10 soldados fuimos a pelear con esos robots mientras los demás seguían manteniendo a los robots a raya.

Golpee a unas de esas hojalatas en la cabeza como para desorientarla y dispara a otras 4 sin apuntar.

Cloy solo los apuñalaba con sus garras, era increible que su traje se haya adaptado a su anatomía y pueda desplegar sus garras como si nada.

RASS

RASS

Cloy no hacia mas que cortar cabezas de los robots y yo de dispararles.

Otros tambien hicieron lo mismo, en defender a los que disparaban a los que se acercaban.

Si todos nos poníamos a defender el centro, perderíamos.

Pero no nos tomo mas de un minuto librarnos de ellos y seguir defendiéndonos de los que venían por tiera

-"Esta cansada soldado?"; pregunte yo como volvimos a tomar nuestras posiciones de tiro.

-"No señor, podria hacer esto todo el dia", decia ahora mas animada.

Claro, con estos trajes uno podía sentirse invencible, y mas si es que pasamos entre naves disparándose entre si.

-"Señor, mire!", grito el teniente como una horda de cientos de robots arremetieron desde todos lados.

-"Sin piedad, no fallen ni un tiro!"; grite yo.

Pero era imposible, eran cientos hasta miles, y cada uno de los nuestros era derribado.

-"Argg!", grito mi teniente.

-"Teniente!", grite yo como me dieron varios tiros en el hombro y juro que senti como si mi brazo hubiera sido rebanado.

Pero aun podía sostener mi arma con la otra mano y segui disparando.

-"Itsss, eso dolerá mañana", dijo Cloy como seguía disparando pese a ahora tener un enorme agujero en su hígado.

Pero era tarde, a Cloy le habían dado otro tiro en el pecho y callo al suelo, por suerte aun se movia.

Pero de todas formas yo la segui, como senti como otros 2 disparos impactaron en mi estomago.

Y entonces vi a varios robots elevándose sobre nosotros.

Cloy de alguna manera habia sido capaz de moverse y ponerse encima mio, se veía como salia sangre de las aberturas de su traje.

El robot apunto su brazo con laser incorporado a nosotros y…

-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..

 **(Cancion: This is war, mas precisamente el video musical)** /Zcps2fJKuAI

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **1 hora y 40 min desde la invasión.**

-"Argg…..hijo de puta"; dije yo como sostenia mi brazo pecho como otra vez otro maldito rayo de energía me alcanzo y mataba al responsable de eso.

-"Bien, fue bueno mientras duro", dije yo con un suspiro al final.

Al menos no moriré virgen.

Y a pesar de tanta destrucción, un celular a lo lejos emitida una canción.

Jejeje, mi canción favorita…

-"Victor, Victor donde estas?", escuchaba una voz a lo lejos pese a las explosiones que sucedían a lo lejos.

Hice que el casco me enseñara de donde provenía la voz.

Y entonces vi de quien pertenecía.

Era Daring Doo, a unos 300 metros de mi posición con solo su camisa y su gorra puesta, sosteniendo su pistola con fuerza y se la veía que no sabia donde estaba.

Pero vi a 5 robots de Skynet acercándose a ella.

-"No, no en mi guardia", dije yo como golpeaba el maldito jetpack para que funcionara, y solo basto un solo golpe para hacerlo funcionar y que me llevara directo con Daring Doo.

Con mi arma en mano dispare hacia los malditos matándolos a todos, pero no antes que uno me disparara directo al Jetpack antes que muriera y que hizo que callera de cara al suelo.

Caí justo al lado de Daring Doo.

Daring Doo por instinto me apunto y me disparo, por suerte la armadura soportaba disparos de 9mm.

Haber, me pregunto si esta armadura tiene parlante para que me escuche.

-"Daring Doo detente soy yo Victor, no dispares y te lo probare"; dije yo.

Ella dejo de dispararme y me miro sorprendida.

Haber como demonios salgo de esta mierda…..

 **Sistema de expulsión iniciado, decia una voz robotica.**

Espera que?

Y entonces de repente el traje se abrió y me lanzo en el aire y se cerro antes que callera encima del traje.

-"Victor, eres tu, como me alegra verte"; dijo Daring Doo como me ayudaba a levantarme.

-"Solo me gustaría que en mejores circunstancias", dije yo como hice que se agachara Daring Doo y dispara con el rifle a un puto robot que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-"Si, y por lo visto, sigues vivo", dijo ella como tomaba algo del traje, al parecer una pistola que brillaba de verde en algunas partes.

Joder, tambien teníamos una pistola incorporada?

Y para cuando demonios me lo dicen?

-"Si, lo se, pero quiero saber, que demonios haces aquí", dije como mato a un robot a mis 6 y ella mata a uno a mis 12.

El fuego a nuestro alrededor y ahora un cielo algo mas despejado dio un poco mas de brillo en lo que quedaba en la ciudad.

-"La flor vino a Equestria y ahora le pertenece, con suerte pude huir de su poder", dijo ella como mato a otros 2 detrás mio.

-"Pero como, como que con suerte, y cuando llego la flor a Equestria?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, pero te lo aseguro que fue hace mas de 1 hora y media", dije yo.

-"Pero aquí apenas paso una hora y 45 min, eso quiere decir que la maldita flor huyo a los 15 min iniciada la batalla"; dije yo como dispare a otros 3 antes que nos dispararan de vuelta.

-"Increible"; dijo ella.

-"Si, pero que paso con Discord?", le pregunte yo.

-"Discord al igual que todos en el mundo los controla mentalmente la flor, y Discord, pues, te dire luego cuando terminemos aquí", dijo ella como disparo a uno que se acercaba arrastrándose a nuestra izquierda.

-"Ok, dije yo, pero aun no comprendo, a caso no se dieron cuenta estos marcianos que la flor ya no esta aquí?", pregunte yo.

-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Comandante de las fuerzas de los Omega**

-"Como que no han encontrado la flor?", pregunto yo a mis subordinados.

-"Si señor, perdimos su rastro en el combate, y todas las criaturas que les crecían la flor encima murieron apenas salieron de la atmosfera y según me estan llegando reportes de que a los primeros minutos de la batalla varios seres monstruosos los intentaron atacar pero sin éxito y que luego de un momento a otro se desintegraron", dijo mi subordinado.

-"Entiendo, ponme con el comandante CP de inmediato", dije yo.

-"A la orden", dijo mi subordinado como la pantalla estaba CP.

-"Parece que tu recién te distes cuenta no, la flor desaparecio y otra vez dominamos con éxito el vano intento de ese parasito espacial de querer adueñarse de este mundo", dijo CP.

-"Lo dice alguien que perdio ante ella en los anteriores últimos 4 planetas", dije yo.

-"Eso no es lo importante, oficialmente la flor no esta aquí y no tiene sentido pelear por esta bola de lodo en el espacio"; dijo CP.

-"Concuerdo, aunque hay que admirar la rapidez con la que subyugo a toda la población de esa isla conocida por los humanos como Australia, lastima que no le duro el gusto cuando aniquilamos a todos ahí", dije yo.

-"Tienes razón, pero por ahora retiro mis fuerzas, eh sufrido demasiadas bajas, al igual que tu, fue lamentablemente otro empate", dijo CP.

-"Yo igual sufri bajas, nos vemos despues, para cuando hallemos de nuevo la flor", dije yo.

-"En efecto", dijo CP como la comunicación se corto.

-"Necesito a que todas las naves llamen a la infantería restante, que evacuen el planeta, los humanos oficialmente se ganaron su libertad gracias al científico ese, al parecer quitamos de la lista de posibles aliados a nuestro grupo muy rápido", dije yo.

-"Y que hacemos entonces con el planeta señor?"; pregunto uno de mis técnicos.

-"Como dije, los dejamos en paz, eso incluye les dejamos los restos de nuestras naves a ellos, como otro obsequio para su raza, si son tan listos, de seguro hayaran la forma de sobrevivir a los que les viene", dije yo.

-"Entendido comandante", dijo el técnico que me pregunto eso.

-"Oh y una cosa mas, manda un mensaje a la 4rta facción, diles que este planeta esta prohibido de tocar para ellos por habernos ocultado la existencia de la flor en este planeta, y que si nos enteramos de que estan por la zona, nuestro tratado de no agresión queda anulado", dije yo

El técnico de comunicaciones asintió y empezó a cumplir mi primera orden.

-"Atencion a todas las unidades, retirada estratégica, repito retirada estratégica", dijo el técnico.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Capitan Ross**

Estaba esperando nuestra inminente muerte cuando el robot miro para arriba y se fue.

Y mientras sentia mi cuerpo sanarse gracias al sistema de curación del traje.

Veía como naves pasaban muy de cerca y poco a poco las naves mas grandes en el cielo se iban, dejando pasar los rayos del sol, hermosos rayos del sol.

Me libere del traje.

Al igual que Cloy, que al parecer tambien estaba sana pero se notaba nuestras ropas rasgadas justo en las zonas en donde nos hirieron.

Ella me vio y me abrazo.

-"Sobrevivimos, hemos ganado?", pregunto ella como no dejaba de darme ese abrazo.

-"Se podria decir que si", dije yo como le abrazaba de vuelta.

-"Peleaste con valor Cloy", dije yo.

-"Tu igual capitán"; dijo ella toda sonriente y sonrojada a la vez.

-"Pero deberíamos ver si los demás estan bien", dije yo evitando que esto escale a mayores.

Ella solo asintió.

Y empezamos a revisar por mas sobrevivientes.

Lamentablemente, solo 290 sobrevivieron.

La mitad de ellos los perros.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En esos momentos.**

No podíamos creerlo, de repente estábamos rodeados por robots, y ahora, ellos se van, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y vimos los rayos del sol que eran muy débiles pero aun asi iluminaban el ahora desolado terreno.

Solo podíamos ver restos, y mas restos.

Y ya se porque Daring Doo habia aparecido en primer lugar por aquí.

Aquí es el estacionamiento de mi fortaleza/supermercado, y que mi supermercado ahora esta aplastado por completo por la pierna izquierda de un Titan.

-"Y ahora que hacemos Victor?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, como talvez ya no hay zombis, y tenemos armas espaciales, y de seguro la razón de porque la luz del sol no es tan fuerte es que hay tanta basura espacial que bloqueara la luz del sol un tiempo y el planeta se enfriara un monton", dije yo, "Tenemos que ir al Norte, hacia la línea ecuatorial", dije yo.

-"Y en que iremos?"; pregunte Daring Doo.

-"Bueno, tu me llevaras, despues de todos tienes esas alas", dije yo.

-"Ok, pero sera un largo vieje según tus mapas", dijo ella.

-"Lo se, pero no tenemos alternativa", dije yo.

-"Y que hay de la princesa Luna y Trixie?", pregunto ella.

-"Las envie en el transporte, no podía dejar que fueran capturadas por cualquiera de las facciones"; dije yo.

-"Y bien, cuanto crees que vendrán a rescatarnos, porque obviamente ir a Equestria queda descartado"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"No lo se, la cosa es, si es que vendrán a rescatarnos", dije yo.

-"Pero una cosa es segura", dijo ella.

-"Al menos, ya no hay monstruos", dije yo

-"Si eso tambien", dijo ella.

-"Ahora vámonos, que tienes que contarme sobre que paso con Discord como yo te cuento lo que paso aqui", dije yo como Daring doo me agarro de los hombros y empezamos a volar hacia el norte.

-"Ok", dijo ella.

Mientras me contaba como Tom tomo su mundo en menos de 2 horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El mundo ahora parece escenario de una guerra nuclear, pero sin la radiacion.**

 **Australia ha caído, los parasitos (ZERGS) intentaron controlar a los monstruos pero sin éxito, asi que controlaron a los únicos que no eran inmunes a la flor.**

 **Toda la gente de Australia fue infectada, pero lamentablemente asesinada en el acto por las otras 2 facciones.**

 **En el calor de la batalla de como literalmente destruían toda la superficie del planeta.**

 **Nadie se percato que la flor se fue.**

 **Y los monstruos que eran en su mayoría flor, al irse esta, se desintegraron porque sin la flor, ellos no podían vivir.**

 **Todas las carnes de monstruo que hay ya dejaron de tener poderes curativos apenas la flor se fue.**

 **Y ahora, aunque la flor hizo que todos fueran inmunes a enfermedades y demás cosas.**

 **Ahora sin la flor en el planeta, los virus les tomaran unas cuantas décadas en ser nosivas otra ves para los seres vivos.**

 **Como la flor modifico tanto el ADN humano, que hasta el Ebola y el VIH ni siquiera infectaría a la gente nunca mas, y cualquier trastorno genético volveria a aparecer hasta dentro de decenas de generaciones mas adelante.**

 **Que la batalla se haya alargado tanto costo la vida a miles y miles de vidas en la tierra, la humanidad y los perros se habían salvado de milagro.**

 **Pero ahora queda lo mas difícil de todos.**

 **Reconstruir, pese a que esta batalla, no sera la ultima para los humanos.**

 **-"Este capitulo me gusto, y las canciones"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Me alegra que te gustara amigo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Como me alegraría que Seras estuviera aquí para verlo", dijo Discord algo triste.**

 **-"Que, acaso ella….", decia yo algo asustado como temia lo peor.**

 **-"No, le perdi el rastro y ahora ni siquiera la siento en este plano de la realidad, donde sea que se fue, no se quedo en nuestro universo, de alguna forma se fue a otro", dijo Discord.**

 **Eso ya lo sabia mas o menos, porque Seras me mantuvo informada que se habia robado una maquina del pasado que evitaría que su mente colapsara al llegar a otros universos.**

 **Eso es lo ultimo que supe de ella.**

 **-"Lamento escuchar eso Discord, pero ella aparecerá, no te preocupes"; dije yo.**

 **-"Eso espero"; dijo Discord algo triste como se fue otra vez a su realidad.**

 **Ok, eso ya esta grave.**

 **Y que opinan chicos de este capitulo, que se nota que es el mas largo hasta la fecha?**

 **Los Zergs si que no tuvieron oportunidad verdad?**

 **Cloy y el capitán Ross?**

 **Shiping in coming**

 **Fue mi primera ves usando soundtrack para hacer una historia, comenten que tal les parecio y si estuvo a corde a las escenas jeje.**

 **Si que fue difícil coordinar esas canciones según la escena.**

 **Ahora si chicos, eso me hace respetar a los que colocan canciones en los momentos específicos en series y películas, jejeje.**

 **Espero que las escenas de acción hayan sido de su agrado.**

 **Y tambien, que creen que hizo Tom en Equestria que hizo que Daring Doo escapara sabiendo que ir a la tierra seria un sucidio?**

 **Que creen que serán de los humanos y los perros despues de este ataque?**

 **Bueno, solo dire que.**

 **La guerra por la supervivencia, solo acaba de comenzar….**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores, y nos veremos el miércoles con la versión de Daring Doo de lo que paso en Equestria.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Atrapados?**_

 **Victor Castedo**

 **Sobrevolando a unos 500 mts la península de Yucatan.**

 **7 horas después de la invasión.**

 **21 de agosto del 2017**

 **11:00 pm (Hora local de America Central)**

Primero le conte lo que habíamos pasado Luna, Trixie y yo y sobre lo que paso Luna durante su niñez, y ella como que lo tomo algo mal porque se mantuvo en silencio buen rato, pero al final ella siguió y comenzó a contarme lo que paso en Equestria

Y ahora ella estaba terminando de contarme lo que vivio en esas casi 2 horas en las que Tom apareció en Equestria, todo eso sobrevolando una tierra quemada con naves y titanes destrozadas esparcidas por todos lados, incluso en el mar, se nota gracias a que algunas piezas aun arden en la oscuridad de la noche y la temperatura ya es algo baja.

Y es increíble que no hayamos volado en círculos en la noche, pero ella me explico que al volar por instinto, uno ya sabe donde esta el norte y el sur.

Y eso a pesar de que apenas se ve la luna gracias a la contaminación espacial.

-"Asi que Tom se te apareció una ves te convertiste en un hibrido humano y pony, o sea un ser antropomórfico, y te iba a atrapar por ser la única que no controlaba mentalmente, hizo que Discord intentara capturarte pero lo mataste, y todo eso cuando estabas en tu casa cerca del templo no?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Y que usaste una nube para impacta el orbe con electricidad para asi poder escapar?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, prácticamente eso paso", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Guao, entonces si tuviste mucha suerte de escapar eh", dije yo.

-"Si, suerte…", decía ella algo desanimada.

-"No te preocupes, puede que talves ya no podamos usar ningún orbe para ir a Equestria gracias a que Tom esta ahí, pero de seguro esa cuarta facción nos rescatara, algún dia, por ahora solo concentrémonos en encontrar un buen lugar donde esperarlos por mientras"; dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Daring Doo.

Bueno, si que se nota desanimada por todo lo que paso, porque una cosa es que tu especie sea exterminada, y otra es que una horrible situación te obligue a marcharte de tu mundo.

Pero de todas formas, aun se nota desanimada.

Aunque creo que es por los humos que hay aquí arriba.

-"Oye mira, ahí varias luces en un gran circulo", dijo Daring Doo deteniéndose en el aire y señalando con su pierna en efecto el lugar.

Si, a diferencia de otras luces que eran de incendios pequeños.

Estas eran luces blancas como las de faros y en el centro estaba una gran fogata.

-"Deben ser sobrevivientes, vamos haya"; dije yo animado de encontrar mas gente con vida.

Daring Doo solo me hizo descender a gran velocidad hacia el lugar.

Quien sabe cuantos sobrevivieron a esta batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

 **Daring Doo.**

 **En esos momentos.**

No puedo decirle la verdad, no porque no confie en el.

Si no.

Porque la verdad es que…

Estaremos atrapados aquí de por vida.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.—

 **Daring Doo**

 **Cuartel de la guardia real en Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **12 minutos después que comenzara la invasión al planeta Tierra.**

 **9:03 am**

Aun estaba toda preocupada por Victor

La invasión de las 3 facciones había comenzado según el reloj que Discord me dio también ayer una vez Victor se fue.

Y aquí estaba yo, mostrando a las princesas y a muchos de los guardias que tan dañinas son las armas humanas.

 **Bang bang bang**

Le dispare 3 balas con mi rifle M16 y les mostraba como las balas podían atravesar fácilmente la armadura de los guardias.

-"Guao, en serio si que es un arma de gran potencia"; decía uno de los guardias como se quitaba los cascos de las orejas porque si antes como humana me quedaba un poco sorda mientras disparaba, con estos oídos mas sensibles duele aun mas.

-"Claro que si, y mas bien, según me explico Victor, esta arma es antigua a comparación de otras armas que tenían antes de su apocalipsis", dije yo.

-"Eso es interesante, aunque es una pena lo que les paso a esa especie, pero al menos haremos lo posible para honrarlos con un museo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Ellos aun no se han extinguido"; dije yo.

-"En realidad si se va a extinguir su cultura de alguna forma, porque los evacuados una vez llegan al planeta de refugiados, ellos se adaptan a la ciudad y poco a poco las nuevas generaciones olvidan las costumbres y la cultura de su mundo natal"; dijo Discord que estaba ahí levitando como siempre pero a lado de Celestia.

-"Aunque que se esperaba de una especie tan belica como ellos"; dijo uno de los guardias.

-"Si, es increíble que exista una especie mas violenta que los dragones"; dijo otro guardia.

Yo no dije nada porque en si, tienen razón.

Pero al menos, su violencia y su belicismo nunca llegaran a este planeta.

-"Oigan, miren esa flor creciendo cerca de la armadura", dijo uno de los guardias señalando en efecto como una pequeña flor brotaba a lado de esta y que estaba a punto de florecer

-"Acaso es?"; pregunto Celestia.

-"Si, es la…..", decía Discord pero fue interrumpido como la flor se abrió y de ella un potente viento seguido de una nube azul nos tumbó a todos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba de repente, como mi cuerpo se alargaba y como mis glándulas mamarias cambiaban de lugar y mis alas se hacían un poco mas grandes y mis cascos delanteros empezaban a brotar dedos de ellos.

Y después de un rato todo termino.

-"Hay pero que fue eso", dije yo tocándome la cabeza algo mareada por el cambio.

Y ahí si es cuando noto el cambio.

Aun sigo conservando mi pelaje, pero ahora tengo manos, mis glándulas mamarias otra vez se pusieron en la misma zona que las hembras humanas la tenían, aun tengo mis alas, mi cola, mis patas traseras aun seguían siendo como las de un pony y aun mi cara sigue siendo como la de un pony, pensó eso mientras se tocaba en todo el cuerpo.

Miro a mi alrededor para ver que en efecto, los guardias, y hasta la princesa sufrió el cambio, aunque….

Porque siguen inconscientes?

-"Porque ellos estan bajo mi control ahora", dijo una voz desconocida detrás mio.

Volteo con rapidez y con el rifle en mis manos apunte a quien sea que dijo eso.

Para ver a un perro antropomórfico de al menos 2mts de altura y de pelaje azul en su lomo y blanco en su pecho.

(Ella mide 1,71mts)

-"Quien eres tu, que le has hecho a la princesa?"; pregunte toda agresiva como le apuntaba directo a la cara al perro raro este.

-"Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Tom y…..", decía el como entonces del suelo una enredadera con flores azules esparcidas en ellas me arrebato el arma y otra me sujeto completamente a mi.

Yo luchaba por salirme de su agarre pero era muy, muy difícil.

-"No luches pequeña pegaso, es inútil, además, te necesito tranquila y atenta a lo que quiero que decir, asi que si te molestaras en dejar de luchar, estaría genial"; dijo el con una sonrisa que no me daba confianza.

Yo hice lo que dije, porque después de todo en serio ya no me podía mover mas.

-"Ok, como decía, yo soy Tom, y yo soy como dice Victor, el paciente cero, el que inicio la pandemia, y antes que digas algo, yo fui objeto de experimentos de esos humanos, asi que técnicamente ellos tienen la culpa de que yo haya querido su extinción"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Que los humanos hicieron que!?

Yo sabia que eran unos monstruos, pero esto rebasa los limites.

-"Oh, que estoy sintiendo en ti…."; dijo el como se acerco a mi y trajo su mano a mi cabeza y luego sentí como algo se metia en mi oído, y como estaba inmovilizada, solo pude aguantar ese horrible sentir en mi oreja, "Oh…..que curioso, tu también los ves como monstruos según veo tus pensamientos", dijo el como me sentía algo mareada.

-"Ja, y tu piensas que los humanos eran belicosos y violentos es que no has visto a los alicornios cuando dominaban estas tierras"; dijo Tom todo sonriente.

-"Pero como sabes sobre los alicornios, porque yo no lo se"; dije yo.

-"Oh, la flor me lo dijo, la flor y yo ahora somos uno gracias a la tercera mutacion que sufrimos en la tierra, y ahora se todo lo que quiere, y lo que quiere es exterminar a todas las razas de esta galaxia porque se convirtieron en demasiados destructivas, demasiado violentas e incompatibles con la vida, como sus propios creadores de la flor, que se exterminaron por poseerla hacer millones de años"; dijo este tal Tom.

-"Que, la flor tiene millones de años?"; pregunte sorprendida.

-"Si, y eso no es todo, tu sabias que este no es la primera ves que paso esto, en la que hay una guerra por la flor?", pregunto el con una sonsira.

Yo solo dije que no.

-"Sucedió esto al menos 3 veces, la primera ves fueron los creadores de la flor que se mataron por intentar controlarla, e irónicamente su lucha fue entre los que querían protegerla y entre los que querían destruirla por considerarla una abominación contra la naturaleza, y esa era la primera especie que surgio en la galaxia, luego la segunda vez ya un poco mas la vida esparcida en la galaxia también sucedió una guerra intentando controlarla, pero todos matándose en el proceso causando que se reiniciara la vida y otra vez tendría que surgir una especie inteligente para reemplazar a las que se habían matado, y la tercera vez sucedió hace unos 76 mil años cuando mas razas inteligentes se involucraron y se mataron entre si, pero lo que caracteriza cada conflicto es que cada vez las especies que muta la flor se vuelven mas complejas, mas inteligentes y por tanto, mas peligrosas, la flor toma un poco del ADN de las especies de un planeta y las modifica a su gusto en el siguiente para ver como usar ese ADN que recolecto y mutar para bien a las especies de otro planeta pero en fin, la flor va a hacer lo mismo que hizo la tercera vez, va a mutar a una raza para que sea la exterminadora de todas las demás razas y luego las va a mutar para que se maten entre si y asi comenzar otra vez", dijo el todo tranquilo como si lo que me dijera no fuera gran cosa.

Y obviamente era gran cosa.

-"Y esta cuarta ves, ustedes ponys fueron los elegidos por la flor para comenzar el proceso de exterminio, la flor los modifico durante su tiempo aca para que fueran las maquinas perfectas para matar, y los alicornios son su mayor obra, lastima que se mataron en una gran guerra y que ahora solo queden 2 verdaderos alicornios con vida", dijo el como si nada.

-"Pero si la flor los puede volver en su contra, porque no los hace pacificos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque la flor no tiene esa franja de ADN de ninguna especie que sea 100% pacifico, pero irónicamente ustedes lo son, pero la flor ve que es demasiado tarde para ustedes, para todos en la galaxia, asi que mas fácil para ella es reiniciar la vida, dejar que primero los planetas se recuperen de los daños ambientales dejados por la guerra y recién crear nuevas especies inteligentes que sean 100% pacificas gracias al ADN de ustedes ponys", dijo el.

-"Eres un monstruo, no seremos los juguetes de esa flor, somos seres vivos, y nosotros somos ponys, somos pacificos", dije yo toda enojada.

-"Mira quien lo dice, la que gracias al estar en el mundo de los humanos y convertirse en una aun lleva un poco de ADN de esta en ella y que no le ha importado matar para sobrevivir, pese a que nunca tuviste que matar aquí para sobrevivir", dijo la flor.

-"Eso es diferente, ahí era vida o muerte"; dije yo.

-"Si, lo se, pero eso no importa ahora, y la única razón de porque no te puedo controlar es porque ya llevas ADN humano en tu interior, mas precisamente….tu cria", dijo el.

Yo me quede helada.

Estoy embarazada!

A pesar de que lo hice una maldita vez con el!

-"Y que me harás ahora?"; pregunte yo tratando de concentrarme en esto y no en el hecho de que estoy embarazada.

Pero espera un segundo.

Si no estaba en época de selo, porque me embarace?

-"Nada, solo te dare un ejemplo de lo que hace la flor a las mentes de los que conoces, la flor no las controla como tal, solo les cambia un poco el ADN encargado de controlar algunas de sus emociones, y en este caso, ahora los ponys tienen lo que hace especial a los humanos, su antinatural forma de no importarle la violencia y la muerte, básicamente, los acabo de hacer a todos unos belicistas, básicamente los convertí en lo tu no querias que se convirtieran, los convertí casi en humanos"; dijo el como que se empezó a desintegrar y su cuerpo y las lianas solo eran conformados por pétalos azules que se dejaron llevar por el viento, pero antes de desaparecer por completo lo escuche decir, "Velo por tu cuenta"

Y una ves los pétalos azules salieron volando por la brisa.

Los guardias, las princesas y Discord que se veía igual que antes se empezaron a despertar.

-"Guao que fue eso?"; pregunto uno de los guardias como se levantaba con dificultad.

-"No lo se….hey miren esto"; decía uno de los guardias como observaba sus manos.

-"Guao, porque tenemos estas cosas?", pregunto otro guardia.

-"Yo que se, pero ahora se nos será mas fácil usar estas armas humanas"; dijo otro.

-"Si, yo quiero disparar a varias manticoras con estas cosas", dijo otro guardia.

Espera que?

Es en serio, matar a una manticora para defenderse es una cosa.

Pero matar porque si?

No, no puede ser que se conviertan en humanos, en ese aspecto, no puede ser.

-"Nadie va a matar a unas manticoras asi como asi", dijo Celestia algo enfadada y espero que sea por la aptitud de los guardias.

Bueno, ahora veo que solo estaba asustándome ese perro.

-"Vamos a dar estas armas a nuestros científicos para que las fabriquen en masa, porque después de todo, no vamos a dejar a los humanos caer en vano, que sus inventos nos sirvan para vengarnos de los extraterrestres que les hicieron esto"; dijo Celestia.

Venganza?

Celestia acaso dijo que quiere venganza?

No, esto no puede ser verdad, debe ser un truco mental, si, debe ser un truco.

-"Yo puedo darles unas armas mas modernas, porque después de todo, ya me harte de estar en segundo plano aquí"; dijo Discord como hizo aparecer otros rifles de plasma a su lado.

Los guardias celebraron ante eso.

Celestia solo le sonrio a Discord.

No, esto no puede estar pasando.

No puede.

Entonces todos como que se quedaron dormidos de pie, con sus cabezas agachadas.

-"Ves, y todo al quitarles ese ADN pacifico a los ponys y agregar el humano"; dijo otra vez Tom apareciendo detrás de mi de nuevo.

-"Monstruo, no puedes hacernos esto, no te hicimos nada"; dije yo con ira.

-"Lo se, pero lo que la flor quiere, ya lo obedezco, y a cambio ella hara que mis hermanos y hermanas seamos la única raza inteligente en la galaxia", dijo el con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-"Te vamos a detener, alguien tiene que hacerlo"; dije yo.

-"Oh querida pony, no puedes detener a la flor, nadie lo hice en estos millones de años y ya sabe todos los trucos del libro"; dijo el.

-"No, alguien debe saber como detenerte, simplemente tiene que haber alguien", decía yo.

-"No, no hay nadie, aunque los Nati Ilumi mas o menos lo intuyeron con su creencia de que ya el mundo había sido destruido 3 veces y que vivian en un cuarto mundo, lo que técnicamente es cierto", dijo el.

-"Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, lo prometo, y otra cosa, porque estoy embarazada, si es que no estaba en selo?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque la flor aunque no lo creas le gusta promover la vida, y como sintió en tu interior aun semen residual, la flor adelante tu periodo fértil y felicidades, tienes 3 min de embarazo", dijo el

-"Que flor mas extraña", dije yo.

-"Es lo que quiere la flor, asi que no hay que contradecirla", dijo el algo enfadado, "Pero, en fin, gracias a toda la tecnología y los conocimientos de nuestro amigo reptiliano de aquí, en poco tiempo desarrollaron naves espaciales y comenzar el exterminio de todas las facciones", dijo Tom mas calmado señalando a Discord.

-"No, no voy a dejar que lo hagas", dije yo ahora enfadada.

-"Y como vas a detenerme", dijo el sonriente como se iba otra ves y todos despertaron y seguían charlando como si nada sobre iniciar una guerra.

-"Si, con estas armas podremos vengar a los humanos"; dijo uno de los guardias sosteniendo uno de los rifles de plasma que hizo aparecer Discord.

-"Y eso no es todo, solo tenemos que crear múltiples naves como estas"; dijo Discord como hizo aparecer una nave algo extraña en el campo de entrenamientos, parecía como una de esas naves de esa película llamada Star Wars que vi en los videos sobre la tierra que trajimos en las laptops, esa nave tiene una cabina alargada y con esas 4 alas a los lados en la parte trasera.

-"Y es fácil de usar?", pregunto uno de los guardias como tocaba la nave.

-"Es muy sencillo volarla, solo tienes que prender ese botón rojo abajo del timon y…", Discord seguía hablando, pero dejo de importarme lo que dijo después.

Ahora que hago!, gritaba mentalmente.

Si no hago algo ahora todos aquí quedaran condenados a una guerra sin sentido.

Mmmm…(Miraba el rifle de plasma en el suelo)….lo siento Discord.

Se que no fue tu intención.

La flor te cambio.

(Agarro el rifle de plasma y apunto a Discord que sigue distraído explicándole al guardia sobre como usar la nave)

-"Y con esta puedes ir a velocidad hipersónica…..", Discord hablaba pero lo calle cuando el disparo de plasma le desintegro la cabeza.

Entonces patee a los guardias cerca de la nave, encendí la nave y escape.

Y todo en menos de 10 segundos e intentaran hacer algo en contra mia.

 **(Sonidos de disparos contra metal)**

Guao, que suerte que esta nave resiste antes.

Y mas que esto se parece a esas extrañas naves que estaban creando los minotauros, que a decir verdad se parecen a los primeros aviones humanos.

Haber cual es la velocidad hipersonica…..

Aja…..(Apreta el botón y la nave en seguida viaja a Match 9)

-"Guao, esto si que es velocidad", dije en voz alta como intentaba maniobrar la nave y tratar de guiarme y dirigirme hacia el sur.

Porque, tengo que regresar a la tierra, ya no puedo quedarme, ademas, tengo que avisar a todos que Tom esta aca y sus planes.

-..-.-..-..-..-.

 **30 min despues**

 **Sobrevolando a 50 mts del bosque por donde encontre el templo.**

(Apreto el botón que presione para acelerar, y por suerte esta desacelerando ahora)

Uf, bien, que suerte que eso funciono.

Ok, ahora donde esta ese templo….

Extrañamente el templo de los Nati Ilumi estaba ahora en medio de un claro, eso ya es sospechoso, antes estaba totalmente cubierto por arboles y por varias lianas.

Quizás es una trampa o quizás….

 **Thump (Rotura de metal)**

" _ **Todos los sistemas han colapsado, soporte vital anulado, expulsión de emergencia iniciada"; decía una voz robótica.**_

Expulsion que!?.

(La cabina de repente se abre y me expulsa fuera de la nave)

Y antes que yo pudiera hacer algo unas lianas me atrapan en el aire, mientras veo que le paso a la nave, y esta prácticamente tiene una liana gigante que ha destruido gran parte del posible motor de la nave, entonces esta liana se retrae y la nave cae a pedazos sobre la selva.

Y la diana me lleva hacia abajo en contra de mi voluntad, que apenas llegar al suelo me encuentro otra vez con Tom, con una simple sonrisa en la cara.

-"Guao, eso no me lo vi venir"; dijo Tom algo sorprendido.

-"Ahora ellos no podrán entrar en la guerra fácilmente"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Oh si, ahora esta generación de soldados no verán acción", dijo Tom.

Eso es, como la ves maldito perro.

-"Pero la siguiente lo hara, asi que técnicamente lo retrasastes nada mas", dijo el sonriente.

-"Pero porque sonries, al menos te retrase tus planes"; dije yo.

-"Señorita, la flor juega a un nivel que tu mente inferior nunca podrá comprender, ella es paciente, ella planea no solo años, o décadas, si no siglos con anticipación, asi que para ella, no hiciste prácticamente nada, y todo va de acuerdo al plan"; dijo Tom.

-"Y ahora que, me mataras?"; pregunto yo mirándolo toda molesta.

-"No, porque, tu no eres un peligro para nadie, ademas, la flor le gusto que le hayas ayudado, asi que en si, la flor te esta dejando vivir, si fuera por mi, ya te hubiera matado", dijo como si nada.

-"Como que la ayude?"; pregunte toda extrañada.

-"Oh pequeña, pequeña pony, irónicamente la has ayudado desde el momento que le insististe a Victor a que te ayudara a encontrar un camino a casa", dijo Tom.

-"Como?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Veras, si no fuera porque le insististe a Victor a que te trajera de vuelta, y al prácticamente haberlo secuestrado y traido aquí, la flor nunca hubiera extraido su ADN para ver como hacer mas compatible el ADN de un humano que ya no se inmuta ante la violencia pero que sigue siendo buena persona y el pony gracias a que el aun conservo un poco de ese ADN en su interior cuando regreso, tu le diste la llave a la flor para ayudarla a convertir a tu especie en la futura y superior raza humana", dijo Tom.

-"No, no, yo no quería eso"; decia yo toda enfadada, "Queria evitar que esos humanos vinieran aquí", dije yo toda alterada.

-"Pues felicidades, en ves de traer a los humanos aquí, trajiste la belicosidad humana aquí, que irónico no, jeje", dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa Tom como las lianas me empezaron a liberar y yo cai de rodillas al suelo.

-"Y hasta mira", dijo Tom como unas lianas gigantes destrozaron el templo pero traían con cuidado la esfera justo hacia mi, "La flor hasta te trajo el orbe para que te vayas en paz"; dijo el.

-"Y porque me quieres enviar ahí, porque quieres ayudar a que me vaya?", pregunte yo toda desanimada mientras miraba al suelo.

En serio es mi culpa que el maldito haya encontrado Equestria?

O que haya mutado a mi gente?

-"Porque….", dijo el como me levanto por la camisa y sonrio, "Porque que mejor lugar para estar a salvo que un mundo en que no podras escapar de ninguna manera", dijo el sonriente como toco el orbe.

-"El orbe solo se enciende con magia, no funcionara contigo", dije yo como trataba de soltarme de su agarre, pero no importa donde lo golpeara, el parece no ceder.

Pero para mi sorpresa el orbe empezó a brillar.

-"Pe...pe..ro como?!, pregunte sorprendida.

-"Oh pequeña pony, la flor me dio tantos poderes y habilidades que ni tu imaginas, ahora toma, la necesitaras", dijo el como hizo que una liana me diera una pistola, mi pistola que deje en Canterlot

Y una vez me soltó caí al suelo sosteniendo el arma con fuerza y solo pude verlo alejarse de mi.

-"Oh y una cosa mas, dile a Victor que la directiva Nº32 significa que si pasan la frontera se iniciara una guerra, ya sabras luego que quiero decir con eso y que ya no tienen forma de regresar a Equestria, destrui todos los orbes antes de irme"; dijo Tom otra vez como la esfera empezó a brillar aun mas.

Ok, pensare en decirlo, o no, primero lo que tengo que hacer es sobrevivir.

Porque en si estoy regresando al tártaro, pensé con tristeza.

(La luz brillo intensamente envolviéndola y llevándosela al mismísimo infierno en la tierra)

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Daring Doo**

 **En la actualidad.**

Ya aterrizando a unas decenas de metros del círculo de luz, entre varios arboles quemados.

-"Mira, allí ahí varios palos con cascos de los trajes que iluminan para arriba", dijo Victor señalando lo obvio.

-"Pero la cosa es, quien lo puso ahí?, pregunte yo.

-"Nosotros lo hicimos", dijo una voz en ingles toda seria como detrás nuestro varias figuras aparecieron desde el suelo y de detrás de los arboles, ocultos por la oscuridad.

 **(Todos hablaran en ingles obviamente lo traduciré)**

-"Genial, sobrevivientes, me alegro mucho ver caras humanas", dijo Victor como se acercaba a una de las figuras, y esta era nada menos que el capitán Ross.

-"Capitan Ross, que hace aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Venimos al sur hacia el ecuador porque técnicamente necesitamos un lugar donde asentarnos y asi reconstruir al menos un poco nuestra sociedad", dijo el capitán.

-"Pero eso es de seguro temporal no, porque despues de todo, la cuarta facción seguro nos rescatara antes que cualquiera de las otras facciones nos haga algo?", pregunto Victor todo inocente.

Todos como que se miraron los unos a los otros.

-"No te enteraste?", pregunto el capitán Ross.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto confundido Victor.

-"Solo mira"; dijo el capitán Ross como le entregaba un casco.

Y en su pantalla decia lo siguiente:

" _ **Se ganaron su libertad humanos, el conocimiento que su científico el Dr. Retfield nos sera muy útil, ahora su mundo es suyo, hagan lo que quieran con el, los robots no les harán daño porque ahora su planeta técnicamente es nuestro a pesar de que se ganaron su libertad, los parasitos que son la tercera facción fueron eliminados con éxito de su planeta, y ustedes se ganaron el derecho a usar los restos de nuestra flora para su beneficio, y posdata, la cuarta facción al ocultar la existencia de la flor de manera indirecta al no avisarnos de su presencia nos ha obligado de activar la directiva Nº32 con ellos, asi que ellos tampoco los molestaran"**_

-"Ok, nos dan un planeta muerto, pero al menos estamos a salvo, por ahora, pero alguien sabe que significa la directiva Nº32?", pregunto Victor.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, aunque no se veía bien quienes eran los que negaban con la cabeza, solo a Ross, y era porque estaba mas cerca de nosotros..

Pero es en serio?

Eso significa la Directiva Nº32.

Que….

Estamos atrapados.

-"No, pero, al estar aquí es todo un alivio, ya que ustedes son los que han viajado a otro mundo y de seguro tienes forma de comunicarte con la cuarta facción o al menos llevarnos a otro planeta ya que despues de todo, ustedes fueron a un planeta sin necesidad de alguna nave espacial antes"; dijo el capitán Ross.

Estamos atrapados…..dije en voz baja y nadie me escucho.

-"No, lamentablemente no, y la situación en ese otro planeta al que fui es critica, la flor, o sea Tom esta haya, y ahora el tiene todo el poder ahí", dijo Victor.

-"Estamos atrapados", dije yo toda neutra como me arrodillaba en el suelo.

-"Daring Doo, que te pasa?", pregunto preocupado Victor como se agacho a mi lado.

-"Estamos atrapados..", solo repeti.

-"Vamos responde, que quieres decir con que estamos atrapados", dijo Victor todo preocupado.

Yo lo mire.

-"Directiva Nº32 significa que si los de la cuarta facción vienen a este planeta en intentar rescatarnos, los Omegas le declararan la guerra a ellos, y todos morirán, causando que…"; decia yo pero me faltaba las palabras.

-"Estemos atrapados", dijo Victor todo desanimado.

Se noto como el ambiente fue de tristeza, y que nuestro futuro en este planeta realmente iba a ser…..

Difícil.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Tom**

 **En estos momentos**

-"Aun no se porque no querias que la matara y solo enviar a ella"; dije yo como hablaba a la flor.

(Desde lejos se podria ver como si el estuviera hablando solo en medio de un valle)

 **(Ruidos incomprensibles que solo Tom entiende)**

-"Ok, ya se que no te gusta matar directamente, pero recuerda que hay otra yegua en este planeta que esta embarazada con el hijo de Victor, y eso es una sorpresa pese a que se acostó con varias yeguas", dijo Tom.

 **(Mas ruidos incomprensibles)**

-"Como que no te importa, al ser inmune a tu control ella y su futuro hijo tienen libre albedrio, y eso no me gusta, y como que esas yeguas saben como quitarse todo el semen desde dentro para evitar embarazos?", pregunto Tom.

 **(Otros ruidos incomprensibles)**

."Oh, ok, bueno, eso tiene sentido que quieras a al menos una Equestriana libre para ver como evoluciona su descendencia y que en serio esa yegua que se quedo aquí no representa ninguna amenaza al igual que su futuro hijo, y con lo de las yeguas…..ok, ese tratamiento hecho por los unicornios me suena algo ingenioso la verdad, o sea que hacen que una yegua unicornio les extraiga todo el semen en su vagina para evitar el embarazo", dijo Tom.

 **(Otros ruidos incomprensibles)**

-"Pero, aun no me gusta mucho esperar, comprendo tu plan y todo, pero en serio quiero ver a Lili de nuevo", dijo Tom

 **(Ruidos incomprensibles que de alguna forma suenan tranquilizantes)**

-"Oh bueno, me relaja que en el lugar donde este le hagan tratamientos para alargar su vida", dijo Tom.

 **(Ruidos incomprensibles)**

-"Ok, a seguir con esto, si que tengo que buscar un buen lugar para observar todo esto y como todo sucede de acuerdo al plan", dijo Tom.

-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao, otro capitulo señores…..**

 **Que rompe cabezas.**

 **Jajaja**

 **Oh y Seras y Discord no estan aquí.**

 **Aunque Seras me envio un texto que dice asi:**

" **No puedo hablar, aquí causando un alboroto entre dimensiones, voy a patear traseros y a redimirme"**

 **Bueno eso anima un poco.**

 **Y Discord ahora esta algo triste porque no encuentra a Seras.**

 **Al parecer como que Discord sentia algo por ella.**

 **No lo se, el se niega a regresar aquí hasta encontrar a Seras de nuevo.**

 **Bueno, despues de todo.**

 **Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Muchas respuestas y preguntas a la vez no?**

 **Como sobrevivirán nuestros 2 protagonistas?**

 **Quien es la otra yegua embarazada?**

 **Luna, Trixie y los perros de Victor lograran llegar en paz al planeta repleto de sobrevivientes?**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Guao, se siente extraño volver a hacer estas despedidas cortas jejeje.**


	20. Madrugada es, Domingo legalmente es

_**Advertencia, creo que me excedi con el tamaño del capitulo, y puede ser el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha que haya echo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20: Sobreviviendo en un mundo de cenizas y en un mundo desconocido**_

Todos ahí estuvimos abatidos por la noticia, asi que, solo nos fuimos a dormir, unos pocos permanecieron atentos a que cualquier enemigo apareciera.

Ya en la mañana conversaríamos con el capitán Ross sobre cuantos de sus hombres estan aquí.

Aunque ahora nos dimos cuenta que estar en un planeta en la que casi toda la vida sobre esta fue carbonizada.

Te das cuenta de que…..

El oxígeno se esta agotando.

 **Peninsula de Yucatan**

 **22 de agosto del 2017**

 **6:42 am**

 **Victor Castedo**

(Tos)(Tos)

Desperté tosiendo al igual que muchos.

-"Argg, pero que demonios", dije yo algo irritado como me levantaba del suelo arenoso de lo que crei era una playa.

Bueno, en esencia lo era.

Ahora con la luz del dia me di cuenta que nos acostamos cerca de la costa en plena "selva" en una tierra combinada de tierra quemada y ceniza.

Y digo "selva", porque que se le puede decir a unos troncos todos chamuscados o destruidos bajo naves o robots gigantes destruidos.

A la distancia se puede ver a la mitad de un robot gigante en pleno mar.

Y algunos trozos de una nave destrozada detrás nuestro.

(Tos)(Tos)

-"Pero que…", decía Daring Doo que despertaba también.

Entonces veo a una persona en esos trajes que nos dieron los Omega sosteniendo unos cascos extraños.

-"Tomen esto, les ayudara a respirar"; dijo la persona, que era en realidad el capitán Ross.

Nosotros tomamos los cascos que eran bien diferentes a los que teníamos que mas bien era como una cubeta.

Pero este, este si tenia la forma como la de un casco de futbol.

Y se veía mas complejo.

Básicamente parece esos cascos que usan los clones de Star Wars.

Vi el interior y en efecto si se veía mas complejo, pero también podía ver restos viscosos de color azul dentro de estos.

-"Que son esos?", pregunte yo a Ross como tomaba con mis dedos esa sustancia pegajosa desde dentro del casco.

-"Parece ser la sangre de los Omegas, estos cascos son de los cadáveres de las tropas de los Omegas y son mucho mas complejo que los nuestros", dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Bueno, eso tiene sentido, nuestros trajes pueden parecer avanzados, pero como que lo hicieron demasiado rápido, hasta podría ser que solo no dieron trajes simples de combate para ayudarnos a sobrevivir", dije yo.

-"Es posible, pero es mejor que se pongan estos cascos o se ahogaran, según me muestra el casco, los niveles de oxigeno en el aire son apenas aceptables para la vida", dijo el capitán.

Daring Doo y yo hicimos caso y no nos la pusimos.

Y si que era bien amplio aquí adentro.

Aunque una cosa pegajosa como que se ajusto a mis hombros y como que ahora podía respirar mejor.

Y podía ver con mayor cantidad de detalles al exterior, eso si, no entendía para nada todos los putos símbolos que me aparecían en pantalla.

-"Ok, eso es algo"; dije yo.

-"Pero como es que el casco por si solo nos ayuda a respirar mejor?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-"No lo se, pero al menos nos ayuda, y se recarga con unas baterías en la parte trasera de este, al parecer sus trajes de batalla de los Omegas cada parte de su armadura puede funcionar de manera autónoma sin importar que la batería central sea dañada, bueno, eso es lo que nos dijo uno de los pocos ingenieros que se quedaron con nosotros y que consiguió sobrevivir a todo esto"; dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Y cuanto dura esa batería?"; pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, pero gracias a que de esa nave de ahí, hay una gran cantidad de cadáveres y restos de robots donde poder conseguir mas baterías, recargar los cascos no será un problema a corto o largo plazo"; dijo el capitán Ross señalando la nave destrozada a nuestras espaldas.

-"Pero hablando de problemas…..que hay del agua limpia o la comida"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, eso estamos viendo, estos cascos también tienen un sonar y un detector para hayar agua limpia, pero eso si, solo si el traje esta aun intacto, y lamentablemente solo 1 de los nuestros tiene el traje intacto, y aun esta buscando una fuente de agua limpia por los alrededores, y con lo que respecta a comida….solo esperemos que aun haya peces con vida después de todo esto"; dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Eso igual espero", dije yo.

-"Y cuanto de ustedes sobrevivieron?", pregunte yo.

-"Lamentablemente en la batalla perdimos a mas de 500 de los nuestros, asi que solo quedamos unos 200, las cuales 50 somos humanos, el resto son perros militares y de policía que nos ayudaron a ultima hora"; dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Guao, lamento oir eso, aunque me alegra que hayan recibido ayuda"; dije yo.

-"Pero donde estan todos, por lo que veo, solo quedamos nosotros aquí"; dije yo como intentaba mirar por todos lados en busca de alguien mas.

-"Estan patrullando el aérea o buscando comida, agua, ropa o al menos un lugar donde poder cosechar plantas y tratar de tener comida mediante cosechas"; dijo el.

-"Ok, y…..sabes algo de otros países o….", decía yo algo curioso.

-"No, estos trajes solo tienen un radio de comunicación de unos 5km y al no tener satélites ya, ya no podemos enviar mensajes a ninguna ciudad del mundo"; dijo el.

-"Bueno, ok, entonces, que podemos hacer hoy?", pregunte yo.

-"Ustedes podrían….", el capitán Ross dejo de hablar por un segundo y agacho la cabeza por un momento.

-"Me han avisado que mas personas con trajes de combate Omega se aproximan a nuestra posición desde el Norte", dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Seran aliados?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo", dijo el como salio volando con su traje de combate que se ve que solo podía suspenderse en el aire con los propulsores de las manos ya que el de la espalda estaba destrozado y tenia un gran agujero en el estomago y el pecho.

Pero en si el no tenia heridas, solo el traje estaba dañado.

Daring Doo y yo lo seguimos a el que se iba directamente al destrozado robot gigante que estaba partido por la mitad.

En la plataforma había 2 seres con traje simples de los Omegas.

Y sus cascos de estos eran alargados, como las proporciones que tendría un perro.

-"Cloy, alguna novedad de quienes se aproximan", djjo el capitán Ross a uno de esos seres que al ver mas detenidamente su armadura, también destrozada por cierto, se veía que era hembra la que usaba la armadura.

-"Si, al parecer también llevan puesto el mismo traje que ustedes humanos"; dijo la tal Cloy.

-"Sobrevivientes de una ciudad de refugiados quizás?", pregunto el capitán Ross.

-"Posiblemente", dijo Cloy.

-"Oye, no sabia que obtendríamos visitas de un par de civiles"; dijo el otro que sonaba macho y que parecía que era un perro, además acabo de ver que ambos trajes tiene cola.

Como no vi eso antes?.

-"Si, ellos son los que avisaron a todos sobre la invasión, bueno el es el que aviso, la otra es una amiga de el, aunque no se donde estan las otras chicas que te acompañaban la verdad", dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Las envie en la nave de rescate"; dije yo aun triste por obligarlas a irse.

-"Entiendo", dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Miren aquí vienen"; dijo la tal Cloy mientras señalaba a las 2 armaduras simples que aterrizaban cerca de nosotros.

Entonces esos 2 extraños se quitaron el casco mostrando que en efecto eran 2 personas, un hombre muy blanco y una mujer, y se las veía desarmadas.

-"Guao, ya era encontrar mas sobrevivientes", decía el hombre con algo de acento ruso.

-"Es un alivio encontrar de verdad mas sobrevivientes"; dijo la mujer con acento árabe.

-"Nosotros también nos alegra verlos, pero de donde son", dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Somos de Nueva York, ya saben la mas grande colonia de sobrevivientes de USA", dijo el ruso.

-"Pero porque tienes ese tono ruso?", pregunte yo.

-"Amigo con acento de latino, Nueva York es la ciudad donde al menos el 80% es de otro país, o sea inmigrantes", dijo el ruso.

-"Entiendo, pero en fin como nos encontraron?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, fue una casualidad la verdad, una vez los extraterrestres se fueron empezamos a reagruparnos entre todos los sobrevivientes y ver que hacer", dijo el ruso.

-"Nos tomo varias horas darnos cuenta que con lo destruido que esta el mundo, y la poca luz solar que hay una pequeña era glaciar iniciaría"; dijo la árabe.

-"Y estuvimos varias horas mandando exploradores viendo que lugar seria aceptable para mudarnos, pero las islas del caribe estan cubiertas con restos de los titanes y que el agua potable en esas islas ahora seria inexistente, y ahora nosotros estamos aquí en búsqueda de una tierra donde traer a todos los sobrevivientes antes que el invierno venga"; dijo el ruso.

-"Basicamente fue casualidad que ustedes aparecieran aquí?", pregunto el capitán Ross.

-"Si", dijo el árabe.

-"Y no fue el único", dijeron otras voces cerca nuestro y veíamos a otros 2 sujetos con armaduras simples

Se quitaron los cascos también y uno era una perra que era de raza dálmata y el otro era una persona afroamericana.

-"Y quienes son?", pregunto Cloy.

-"Somos de la colonia de sobrevivientes de Seattle, hemos venido de alla buscando un lugar donde llevar a los nuestros a un lugar mas calido antes de que venga el de seguro mas crudo invierno en su historia"; dijo la dálmata que casualmente tenia pelo rojo, no se porque.

-"Y déjenme adiviniar, no encontraron ningún lugar asi en la costa oeste", dijo el capitán Ross.

El hombre y la dálmata asintieron.

-"Bien, hay alguien mas que quisiera aparecer de sorpresa", dije yo en voz alta.

Entonces gracias a que aun tengo mis aumentos de sentidos.

Pude percibir que alguien me iba a disparar y me movi a un lado justo antes que un proyectil de plasma me impactara en el pecho, pero eso si, impacto directamente en mi codo izquierdo, volándome el resto del brazo.

-"Argg!", grite de dolor como Cloy, el perro a su lado y el capitán Ross apuntaron hacia el lugar de donde provino el disparo.

-"Quien es, identifíquese!", grito el capitán Ross con voz de mando como Daring Doo estaba a mi lado y usando un trozo de su camisa para envolver el muñón humeante que antes era mi brazo.

Entonces se veía muy bien 3 perros sosteniendo sus rifles apuntándonos salir de su escondite que era unos restos mas grandes del robot detrás de nosotros.

-"Hermanos perros, no queremos hacerles daño, asi que bajen sus armas y dejenos matar a estos humanos"; dijo al parecer una hembra que sonaba algo mayor.

-"No jodas, Big Mom, eres tu?", pregunto el perro a lado de Cloy.

-"Si, al parecer tu esclavo de los humanos lograste sobrevivir hasta ahora", dijo ella con una pizca de molestia en su voz.

-"Y tu maldita loca lograste sobrevivir a la invasión"; dijo ese perro a lado de Cloy todo molesto.

-"Nadie le falta el respeto a nuestra madre!", grito todo molesto uno de los secuaces de Big Mom.

-"Calma hijo, entre nosotros no habra sangre derramada"; dijo Big Mom casi maternal.

-"Esta bien madre"; dijo su "hijo", ahora mas calmada sin dejar de apuntarnos con su rifle.

-"Tonny, de donde conoces a Big Mom?", pregunto Cloy al perro a lado suyo que ahora sabemos su nombre.

-"Yo era policia en Detroit, y cuando sucedió el apocalipsis, mi grupo y yo buscábamos donde ir, cualquier ayuda que pudiéramos recibir, y es ahí cuando nos encontramos con toda la manada de Big Mom, sus hijos la creen una gran líder, pero la verdad es que literalmente solo quería el control total sobre la mejor zona abandonada de la ciudad, una zona donde hay agua mas o menos potable, basureros llenos de comida y esas cosas, y que la policia va ahí de vez en cuando solo para hayar nada mas que a ellos vigilando la zona como si fuera una gran pandilla y cuando surgio el apocalipsis, ella dejo unirse a todos los perros que aceptaran que los humanos eran demonios, y los que no aceptaban eran sacrificados por ella, mi hermano y hermana pudimos huir de ellos antes que nos mataran por ser según ellos, esclavo de los humanos"; dijo Tonny.

-"Si, pero ahora como somos pocos te damos una segunda oportunidad, únanse a nosotros y maten a los humanos"; dijo Big Mom

-"Y por que quieres matarnos?", pregunto el capitán Ross sin dejar de apuntarles.

-"Porque haremos caso a Tom, y mataremos a cada humano en el planeta para asi ser la especie dominante de este"; dijo ella.

-"Tom es un maldito genocida que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a gente inhumana", dije yo aun con dolor.

-"No te atrevas a insultarlo maldito humano", dijo Big Mom toda agresiva.

-"Escucha, no necesitamos pelear entre nosotros en estos momentos en especial con como estan las cosas, ya perdimos a varios de los nuestros en la batalla, no necesitamos que mas sangre corra de manera innecesaria", dijo Cloy.

-"Sabias son tus palabras hermana, pero yo y mis hijos no nos vamos a unir con los humanos, vamos a cumplir el deseo de Tom y matar a cuantos humanos podamos"; dijo Big Mom.

-"Escucha, el ya no esta aquí, los abandono, y estoy muy seguro que no los ayudo cuando la batalla inicio, a que no"; dijo Cloy.

-"Es cierto en parte, el nos ayudo al darnos sus bestias como nuestros compañeros de batalla, pero solo duraron poco tiempo y murieron rápidamente por que solo eran eso, bestias sin mente, pero eso no importa, vamos a cumplir su cometido cuesto lo que cueste", dijo Big Mom.

-"Pese a que la mayoría de los perros seamos aliados de los humanos", dijo Cloy sin inmutarse por lo que dijo.

-"No nos importa eso, todos vamos a matar humanos cueste lo que cu…..", no termino de hablar el macho a lado de Big Mom como un proyectil de plasma le atravesó el cráneo, como a la vez varios disparos destruyeron las armas de todos.

-"Quien, quien se atreve a evitar la muerte de mas humanos y la muerte de mi hijo"; dijo Big Mom toda enojada como se agachaba a sostener el cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza de su hijo.

-"Yo", dijo una voz detrás de ella, y en seguida estabamos rodeados por al menos 2 docenas de perros en armaduras.

-"Eres un hermano perro y te atreves a disparar a tu semejante, no te da vergüenza"; dijo Big Mom toda enojada como señalaba al que dijo eso.

-"No nos hables asi, ademas despues de todo…..", decia el nuevo sujeto como se quitaba el casco, "Tu eres hija de una mascota y solo eres una cria humanizada de nosotros"; dijo el nuevo que era básicamente un lobo.

-"Lobos, los que deberían odiar a los humanos por naturaleza, porque no nos ayudan?", pregunto sorprendida Big Mom.

-"Porque en efecto la mascota de pelo rubio tiene razón, ya ah corrido demasiada sangre de manera innecesaria, en estos momentos debemos unirnos todos para poder sobrevivir", dijo el lobo y que sin su costa se escuchaba todo mayor y sabio.

-"Pero no lo entiendo, no quieres ver a los humanos muertos, por lo que me han contado unos lobos que hallábamos mal heridos por nuestras tierras, nos contaban lo mal que lo estaban pasando con los humanos, y como los estaban llevando a la extinción, aun no lo entiendo, porque no los odias?", pregunto Big Mom confundida.

-"Si sentimos ira si, pero nada va a traer de vuelta a nuestros hermanos y hermanas atropellados por esas cosas de metal o que fueron cazados por humanos, y matar humanos en estos momentos en donde ellos son mas frágiles que una cria recién nacida eso no nos hara superiores, eso nos volveria como ellos"; dijo el lobo.

-"Y ahora que quieren?", pregunto el capitán Ross algo nervioso tratando de mantenerse serio, y como no, porque en esencia estábamos rodeados por lobos con armas y armaduras.

Que mas asustado e indefenso uno podria estar?.

-"Venimos a cooperar con ustedes humanos, ustedes viven en lugares hechos de materiales grises como el suelo en estos momentos, ustedes son los que saben traer vida en entornos hostiles, nosotros pese a que tenemos estas cosas puestas y tenemos armas mas avanzadas que sus cazadores, no sabemos como sobrevivir en este nuevo entorno hostil, ustedes si, y por ahora seria bueno tener una alianza con ustedes, que dicen", dijo el lobo, que era el único que se habia quitado el casco.

-"Bueno, eso suena bien, déjame hablar con mi coronel, que en esencia el es el de mayor rango que yo, o sea nuestro líder"; dijo el capitán Ross ahora mas calmado.

-"Entiendo, creo que hasta seria mas fácil reunirnos aqui todos los de alto cargo de su respectiva manada, porque, por lo que veo, aquí hay 5 manadas, sin contar la nuestra claro", dijo el lobo todo serio.

-"Eso suena bien la verdad, llamare al comandante, por mientras puedes hacer que los demás bajen las armas"; dijo el capitán Ross.

-"Y en esencia yo soy una especie de emisario, asi que puedo estar aquí en representación de nuestro líder del refugio", dijo el ruso.

-"Yo tambien soy un emisario, y yo creo que una pequeña charla nos ayudara a unirnos mas", dijo la perrita dálmata.

-"Tecnicamente yo y Daring Doo", dije señalando con mi única mano a Daring Doo, "Contamos como una pequeña manada.

-"Y aunque me duela admitirlo, yo y mi hija somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestro grupo, y aunque nuestra mision principal es acabar con los humanos, ya estoy muy vieja para tener hijos y quiero seguir teniendo descendencias, asi que por el bien de mi hija, habra paz, por ahora"; dijo Big Mom algo enojada.

-"Bueno saber su nombre lobo….", preguntaba yo.

-"Soy el alpha de esta manada, y me puedes llamar Gar"; dijo Gar.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **15 minutos de un incómodo silencio y al haberme echo un mejor primeros auxilios en mi brazo cercenado.**

Los lobos aun nos rodeaban pero tenian sus armas en las espaldas y algunos conversaban entre si, otros nos tenian muy vigilados.

Big Mom habia enterrado simbolica en una pila de escombros a su hijo.

Y los delegados de Nueva York y Seattle charlaban entre si.

Mientras Cloy, Tonny, Ross, Daring Doo y yo estabamos quietos, atentos a cualquier cosa, no podíamos charlar entre si o ellos nos escucharían.

Al menos ya llego el coronel Range para por fin ver que hacer.

Y vino sin guardias, al parecer el esta confiándose demasiado y tiene un plan en caso de que algo falle, o el no es el verdadero coronel Range gracias a que tiene el casco puesto.

-"Victor Castedo, me alegra mucho que hayas podido sobrevivir a esta odisea"; dijo el coronel Range come me estrecho de la mano

-"Igualmente coronel"; dije yo.

-"Oj, ya que todos estamos reunidos podemos comenzar, todos los lideres de manadas y su pareja por favor vengan conmigo", dijo Gar como entonces lo seguimos en pareja, las parejas de delegados obviamente iban juntos, yo y Daring Doo, Big Mom junto con su hija, y por ultimo el coronel Range y Cloy.

Todo mientras sus lobos se mantenían alejados de nosotros, asi para darnos espacio.

Gar nos hizo formar un circulo y entonces se sento en este "suelo" y otro perro esta vez de cuerpo femenino se acerco a lado de el y se sento.

Todos hicimos lo mismo que ellos.

-"Ok, ahora a discutir como podemos ayudarnos mutuamente y las razones de porque deberíamos trabajar juntos y el nombre de ustedes"; dijo Gar.

-"En efecto, yo creo que trabajar juntos es la mejor solución en estos momentos", dijo el coronel como se quitaba el casco.

Y si, era el coronel.

-"Aun no me gusta esto"; dijo Big Mom como se quito el casco tambien, y era una perra de una raza nada definida pero tenia rasgos de un labrador.

-"Silencio, ahora vamos a decir que aporta su grupo y como seria útil en nuestra alianza", dijo Gar, "Yo empiezo, me llamo Gar, líder de esta manada, mis 45 lobos que pertenecen a mi manada han sobrevivido, todos, nadie ha muerto oh herido, lo que nos dan la ventaja de tener estas cosas intactas y aun tener armas de esos seres misteriosos", dijo Gar.

-"Ok, ustedes servirían para la defensa y caza, lo cual ya no es tan necesario gracias a que tampoco hay monstruos, pero eh notado que en su especie que pelea con fuerza, talvez nos puedan ayudar a pescar y ah recolectar carne de los cadáveres de los extraterrestres", dijo el coronel Range.

-"Ya nos adelantamos humano, ya hemos recolectado y comido carne de esos seres extraños, son puro nervio, casi nada de musculo, aunque sus huesos son blanditos pero se atoran entre los dientes"; dije Gar como uso su garra para sacar una astilla de hueso de entre sus dientes.

Bueno, que se espera de estos Omegas hiper inteligentes.

-"Pero en si, si creo que podamos ayudar a recolectar comida de la forma que mencionaste humano, ahora tu turno", dijo Gar al coronel.

-"Soy el coronel Range, el aparentemente militar de mas alto rango de los USA de norteamerica o de lo que queda de ella, y nosotros tenemos algunos ingenieros militares a nuestra disposición para ayudar a construir casas, aunque son muy pocos porque apenas somos 200, de las cuales 50 son humanos y el resto son perros militares como ella", dijo el coronel Ross.

-"Ok, ustedes se encargaran de la construcción de un refugio, y ustedes?", pregunto Gar a los de Nueva York.

-"Soy Koslovek y era un simple obrero de la construcción en manhattan, y despues de esta guerra solo quedamos 310, 250 de ellos, menores de 15 años, o sea la mayoría de ellos son huérfanos, y lo único que podemos ofrecer son comida y agua que si pudimos conservar en pleno tiroteo por la ciudad y algunos cocineros y biólogos que no pudieron ir en las naves de rescate que podrían ayudar a conservar por mas tiempo esa carne extraterrestre y ver si en serio no provoca ningun efecto negativo comerlo"; dijo el ruso.

-"Tienen comida y muchos hombres listos para ayudar, eso si que es necesario, haber ustedes", dijo Gar eso ultimo a la otra pareja.

-"Soy Chibi, quedamos solo unos 70 y nosotros tenemos algo muy valioso con nosotros, tenemos algunas gallinas no mutadas, tenemos animales vivos aun, además de algunas cosas que también tiene nuestro compañero venido de Nueva Yotk", dijo la dálmata.

Tenia que ser nombre de mascota sin duda.

-"Excepcional, carne que no sea de seres extraños siempre es bienvenida", dijo Gar.

-"Y ustedes podrían decirnos que tienen para ofrecer ademas de muerte sin sentido", dijo la perra, si perra a lado de Gar, que se elevo su casco y era una loba de pelo negro y pelaje gris.

-"Nosotras 2 somos las únicas que quedamos despues de la batalla y lo único que puedo ofrecer es la virginidad de mi hija para que asi mi descendencia no acabe y jurar que no tocare a ningun humano, mientras ellos no me toquen o me dirijan la palabra.", dijo Big Mom.

Su hija estaba con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

-"Los machos de mi especie se alegraran que su lista de hembras para poder conquistar y que se conviertan en su pareja han aumentado y esperemos que en serio cumplas tu promesa de no agresion"; dijo Gar.

-"Y que hay de ustedes?", pregunto Gar a nosotros.

-"Nosotros como ve, no tenemos nada que ofrecer", dijo el haciéndose énfasis a que no teníamos nada, "Solo con excepción de un servicio muy especial.";

-"Si te refieres a servicios reproductivos, muchos de mis lobas y lobos en la manada no se interesan en el apareo con humanos, muchas gracias", dijo Gar.

-"No, me refiero a que ella puede controlar el clima", dije yo señalando a Daring Doo.

Ahí si todos me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-"Como es eso posible?", pregunto Gar.

-"Bueno, yo vengo de otro mundo que es donde la flor escapo, y les dare los detalles luego, y mi especie que era antes de mutar en esto, era la de un pegaso, y en mi mundo, nosotros estamos a cargo de controlar el clima", dijo ella.

-"Asi que podrias despejar el cielo de contaminación o….?", pregunto el ruso.

-"No, solo podemos controlar las nubes compuestas por agua, no por contaminantes y con agua, ademas se necesita a minimo 10 pegasos para controlar el clima de una ciudad y yo no seria nadie en contra de un huracán o tornado" dijo ella.

-"Podemos ver una demostración de como mueve la nube de….", decia Gar como buscaba por el cielo por una nube

Hasta que por fin hayo una.

-"Ahí hay una, ve allí y haz que llueva", dijo Gar señalando la nube pequeña arriba de nosotros.

Entonces ella despego con rapidez, lo que hizo que los otros lobos la apuntaran, pero el jefe en seguida los hizo detenerse.

Daring Doo la vi aferrarse a la nube, pararse encima de ella y saltar encima de ella, eso dejo a todos menos a mi por sorpresa, porque ya estuve en la nación que hace eso.

Todos se quedan con la cara de sorprendidos.

Pero el alpha Gar con su voz tranquila dijo.

-"Definitivamente esta alianza podria funcionar"; sonrio.

Todos sonreímos.

Y de ahí discutimos como traer a los demás refugiados a esta zona.

Y a la reconstrucción de casas y encontrar agua y comida.

Si que seria un largo tiempo hasta hacer este lugar nuestro hogar de nuevo.

.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Nave de rescate.**

 **Sistema solar Exil, planeta de refugiados Nº2**

 **A 7 horas de la invasion a la tierra.**

" _Señoras y señores, me alegra anunciar que según los análisis que nos llegan de las naves, ustedes ya estan libres de cualquier rastro de polen de la flor, ahora va a iniciar el descenso sobre el planeta para refugiados interplanetarios Nº2, en la estación de bienvenida se le inmunizara ante cualquier patógeno local, y se les desinfectara por completo para evitar pandemias, se les dara lo que ustedes conocen como dinero, el suficiente para que les dure un mes, se les informara donde van a vivir, y de ahí en adelante ustedes pueden pasear por el planeta, o en seguida buscar empleo en la agencia de trabajo local, muchas gracias por su comprensión", decia una voz por el altavoz de la nave._

Yo, Trixie y los amigos de Victor estabamos cerca de una de las ventanas de la nave, viendo el vacio del espacio y yo al igual que Trixie por fin nos habíamos recuperado del efecto de la anestesia.

-"No puede ser que el nos haya hecho esto", decia Trixie en una combinación de tristeza y rabia.

-"El lo hizo porque nos ama y no nos quería ver muertos", dijo Rocky.

-"Yo lo amo y no me importaría luchar a su lado aun cuando…..", decia Trixie para cuando Vicky lo interrumpio.

-"Aun cuando tuvieras miedo", dijo Vicky.

-"Si, aun asi hubiera ayudado", dijo Trixie ahora con algo de rabia.

-"No, lo hubieras estorbado, hubieras hecho que se concentrara en protegerte, y por lo que olia de ti mientras nos hablabas, lo único que podía oler de ti es que tenias miedo, ese miedo tuyo los hubiera condenado a ambos"; dijo Vicky con los brazos cruzados algo molesta.

Trixie se quedo en silencio ante eso.

-"Y que hay de ti, se nota que no tenias miedo, entonces porque te viniste con nosotros?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro que no tenia miedo, hasta estaba lista para morir por el, pero el quería que los protegiera aquí, se sentia que desconfiaba un poco de los reptilianos, y quería a alguien para protegerlos, o sea a mi"; dijo toda orgullosa Vicky.

-"Como te atreves a decir eso", decia Mili con tristeza, "Tienes 2 hijas, acaso las ibas a dejar sin una madre", decia ella como sostenia a sus propias hijas.

-"Al menos iban a saber que su madre murió como una guerrera", dijo Vicky.

-"En serio eres una perrita muy tonta"; dijo Rocky sosteniendo a sus hijas.

-"No soy tonta, soy una guerrera, solo me críticas porque no me pongo en 4 patas y con mi shorts abajo cuando quieres", dijo Vicky enojada.

-"Silencio todos, no es momento de hablar de esto cuando Victor esta en ese planeta, el no quería que peleáramos entre si, simplemente no", decia Lili toda triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Es cierto, el no quiere que nos separemos por tontas peleas, el quiere que permanezcamos juntos, en paz", dijo Rocky.

-"Es cierto", dijo Vicky suspirando.

-"Hey miren ya estamos de bajada al planeta"; dijo Lili como pude ver por la ventana como descendíamos al planeta.

Hubo un pequeño brillo naranja por las ventanas apenas estabamos descendiendo.

La gente a nuestro alrededor estaba algo nerviosa, aunque estuvieron mayormente todo este tiempo que harian en ese nuevo planeta, si eran amistosos, si es que sera un centro de refugiados al igual que existían en un lugar que llaman Africa.

Y bueno, lo que vimos cuando empezábamos a llegar a tierra eran varias extensiones de selva al parecer creada artificialmente porque ninguna selva natural se divide en cuadros, y en especial cuando se nota tremenda diferencia de colores desde azules a verdes, o desde verdes a violetas entre cada cuadro de selva.

Pero la mayoría de las miradas estaban del otro lado de la nave, el que al parecer era el lado que mostraba una enorme ciudad, una mucho mas grande que hubiera imaginado antes.

Edificios de cientos y cientos de metros de altura, la mayoría al parecer superan el kilometro de largo.

Y nosotros solo estábamos llegando al centro de esta ciudad.

En el camino pudimos notar varias naves voladoras y seres voladores volando de aquí para haya.

"Atencion, estamos aterrizando en la central de bienvenidas para los rescatados, por favor vayan tomando sus cosas y prepárense para salir", decia esa voz robotica como la nave estaba descendiendo aun mas, y los edificios causaban una enorme sombra sobre nosotros.

-"Ok, ya escucharon a la voz, tomen sus cosas para bajar", dijo un hombre con el lenguaje antiguo de las cebras con uniforme militar con una bandera pequeña en su hombro que era de color verde y habia un rombo invertido de color amarillo en su centro.

Todos nerviosos empezaron a tomar sus cosas como la nave finalmente aterrizo con suavidad y por la ventana pude ver que ya en el suelo podía ver diversas criaturas de todo tipo observando detras de una barrera de energia y habia diversas maquinas esféricas flotando por ahí y se veía como si tuvieran una gran cámara en su centro.

"Vamos salgan sobrevivientes, que su nueva vida espera", dijo la voz robotica.

Todos salimos y en los pasillos veíamos a mujeres, niños y muy pocos hombres en la multitud, la mayoría de los adultos llevaban armas, preparados para cualquier situación.

Ya al bajar podíamos ver una estructura en forma de cubo que sus paredes eran totalmente transparentes. Y que en su interior podíamos ver diversos corredores, pasillos y oficinas.

Pero habia algo que note, fue las otras naves con otros humanos y uno que otro perro antropomórfico bajar de ellas y todos íbamos directo al edificio porque habia varias señales que nos indicaban que debíamos ir al edificio.

Al entrar pudimos ver a los reptileanos, en efecto, estos parecen dragones, pero sin sus picos en las espaldas, mayormente parecen como simples reptiles que se pueden mantener en 2 patas.

Uno de ellos tenia un uniforme de negocios.

Y nos dio señas para que nos detuviéramos.

Eramos miles de personas aquí reunidas, y yo estaba en frente de todas ellas.

-"Bienvenidos seres humanos y perros mutados por la flor, soy el alcalde de esta ciudad, me pueden llamar Trioper, y nos alegra como nos entristece recibir nuevos refugiados, hasta muchos en la ciudad creían que la guerra por la flor habia terminado, pero, vamos a ser francos, los otros refugiados de otras razas al saber que otra raza venia aquí los desanimo mucho, y los que ven afuera, son solo hijos y descendientes de refugiados curiosos y periodistas que quieren ver quienes son los nuevos, los que estan afuera son los jóvenes que no han visto funcionar esta instalación en mas de 1000 años, los mas adultos, ni se acercan aca porque solo les recuerda que ya no tienen un hogar al que regresar, y para que lo sepan si, aquí todos son inmortales gracias a nuestros avances medicos, ustedes tienen la opción ahora de someterse al tratamiento o dejarlo pasar y morir de forma natural, ustedes eligen, ahora, tienen alguna pregunta?", pregunto el alcalde.

-"Algun dia podremos volver a casa?", preguntaba una niña humana.

-"Esa pregunta siempre es difícil de contestar….en especial cuando, todos los refugiados nos preguntan lo mismo….lamentablemente, ya nunca mas podrán regresar a su planeta, oficialmente los que ustedes llaman Omegas, si, sabemos como los llaman gracias al trabajo de recuperacion de datos del humano que se hace llamar Victor, los Omegas han declarado ese planeta como suyo, y si volvemos nos declararan la guerra a nosotros, aunque la buena noticia es que, los humanos que hayan sobrevivido en el planeta se habran ganado el derecho de permanecer libres y según los Omegas, si es que siguen vivos en el planeta, bueno, que pensara en hacer que se unan a su facción", dijo el alcalde.

-"Unirnos a ellos, despues de los que nos han hecho, eso es una locura!", gritaba un soldado humano en la multitud.

-"Lo sabemos, pero esa es la cosa, si tenian algún familiar ahí en el planeta que de milagro haya sobrevivido, lamentablemente esta solo, no podemos hacer nada por el", dijo el alcalde.

-"Y porque no viene su gobernante de ustedes a hablarnos y solo viene usted un simple alcalde?", pregunte yo.

-"Nuestro gobernante tiene la misma mentalidad que los refugiados mas viejos, ya no quiere ver naves de refugiados, porque según el, eso ya abate mucho la moral, y es cierto, creen que es fácil para el haber recibido en el transcurso de 500 años a mas de 250 razas que perdieron su planeta, y decirles que perdieron todo, creen que es sencillo, y en estos momentos esta de luto porque su hermano a muerto en mision"; dijo el alcalde.

-"Su hermano?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh si, princesa Luna, alicornio convertida en humana del único planeta que hemos ocultado con eficacia, lamento decirte que hace unas horas terrestres recibimos un mensaje en una roca que habia sido lanzada de su planeta a una increible velocidad, y al recogerla recibimos la noticia de que el paciente cero de la flor, esta ahí en Equestria, y a mandando una foto del hermano muerto de nuestro líder, y con la nota que dice asi; _**"Ahora soy dueño de este planeta, si interfieren, juro que hare este planeta visible y ustedes serán exterminados por las 3 facciones por ocultar la existencia de la flor"",**_ _dijo el alcalde._

 _Yo solo me paralice ante eso._

 _-"_ Y no dice nada mas?", pregunte preocupada.

-"No, eso es todo, por ahora, hemos hecho lo que dice, ya no mandaremos ningun equipo a la zona, y ustedes lamentablemente son ahora refugiadas, sin posibilidad de regresar a su planeta"; dijo el alcalde al ver a Trixie y a mi.

Trixie no dijo nada.

Yo menos.

-"Y porque no entran en guerra, se ve ya muy avanzados?", pregunto un hombre mayor en bata de laboratorio.

-"No, a comparación con las 3 facciones, nosotros no somos nada", dijo el alcalde.

-"Aunque, si tenemos un ejercito, y actualmente hay una guardia nacional, que todos los refugiados son libres de unirse a ella o no, ahí se encuentran la mayoría de los refugiados", dijo el alcalde.

-"Y que hay de la educación para nuestros hijos y nuestra cultura?", pregunto una mujer.

-"Se les hara un examen para ver en que nivel estan y se les asignara a sus respectivos grados, y como aquí es una mezcla de culturas, se les pide que respeten las culturas de las otras especies, y ellas respetaran las suyas", dijo el alcalde.

A mi aun me dolia que, ya no podre volver a Equestria en buen tiempo, si hace poco recién habia vuelto!

Porque el destino es tan cruel conmigo….(Pensaba eso como ella empezaba a lagrimear)

-"Ahora si no tienen mas preguntas por favor vayan al otro lado del edificio donde se les hara sus exámenes medicos correspondientes y luego su dinero y en la salida habra un transporte listo para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar", dijo el alcalde como se empezó a hacer a un lado y los otros reptilaneos de la zona con trajes simples como de guardias nos guiaban hacia la parte delantera del edificio.

Bueno, hora de iniciar de nuevo hermana, y juro que hallare el modo de volver contigo.

Es una promesa

-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Dia 1**

 **Victor Castedo**

Estos cascos pesen a que no entiendo las palabras que salen en pantalla.

Tarde un tiempo en averiguar que con estos cascos tambien puedo grabar diarios.

Ok, aquí va, oh esperen, ya estaba grabando…..

Mierda, ok.

Bien, Daring Doo me conto la verdadera historia, y eso solo me hizo tener mas ganas de matar al maldito de Tom.

Pero, estamos atrapados aquí.

Oh, y si, me conto que esta embarazada, no se como sera tener un hijo en este desolado mundo pero…

La averiguaremos.

Hemos encontrado un lugar donde asentarnos, en un pueblito costero, o talvez era una ciudad enorme y solo sobrevivió la zona mas pobre de esta?

No lo se, solo se que seguimos en la península de Yucatan.

Los lobos trajeron cientos de cuerpos de extraterrestres y gracias a los carniceros que trajeron de Nueva York pudimos preparar su carne para que duren mas tiempo.

Ahora, solo estamos en proceso de hayar agua limpia, solo espero que lo encontremos.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Planeta de los refugiados.**

 **Dia 1**

-"Probando, probando 1,2,3"

-"Ok, parece que esta grabando esta cámara futurista"

(Se ve a ella aun con la ropa que tenia en la tierra en una habitacion totalmente blanca con una simple cama y una tv tan plana que parecia del grosor de una hoja de papel al frente de la cama y atrás de Luna estaba la ciudad y sus diversos edificios de fondo)

-"Bien, aquí voy, me compre con el dinero esta cámara para grabar mis dias aquí, como ven esta habitacion es solo mia, y pues no se como decir esto"; decia yo con lagrimas en la cara.

-"Estoy embarazada, si, lo se, era obvio despues de todo por hacerlo en mis dias fértiles y dejar que Victor terminara dentro de mi", dijo yo como me limpiaba las lagrimas.

-"Y no lloro porque este embarazada, mas bien eso me alegra, tener por fin mi propio hijo, lo que me hace llorar es que mi hermana y Victor no lo van a ver, eso me desanima, y bueno, eso es todo, mañana vamos que vamos a hacer para ayudar en el planeta, y a la vez, mañana vamos a comprar pintura para pintar las habitaciones, asi a la antigua, no me gustaba que el diseño de las paredes cambiaran con mis pensamientos, (suspiro) solo lo desactive", dije yo algo triste.

-"Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos para la próxima", dije yo como apague la cámara.

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..—

 **Victor Castedo**

 **La tierra.**

 **Dia 10**

Bien, encontramos agua en una cueva subterránea, y ahora estamos construyendo tubos para llevar esa agua al pueblo en la costa.

Ya hemos conseguido refrigeradores para poner la carne, y si hay peces en el mar, por ahora.

La luz del sol esta débil.

Tenemos casas, para algunos, y a la vez estamos usando como refugio los restos de algunas naves.

Aun el oxigeno escasea.

Yo y Daring Doo nos estamos enfocando en crear campos de cultivo.

Bueno, yo me ofreci, Daring Doo solo me acompaña y esta atenta para evitar que se creen fuertes tormentas.

No eh tomado un baño en buen tiempo.

Y bañarme en el mar no es una opción.

No me gusta.

Simplemente no.

Oh, y eh visto al capitán Ross y a Cloy muy juntos últimamente jeje.

Se ven bien juntos, eso lo admito.

El coronel Range y Gar son buenos lideres, Gar liderando a los perros y sus lobos, y Range dirigiéndonos a nosotros los humanos.

Si, si va a funcionar esto, por ahora.

Ningun lobo nos ha matado mientras dormimos asi que eso es algo.

..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Luna**

 **Dia 10**

(Se prende la cámara y se nota la habitacion pintada de tonos de azul y la cama y el televisor siguen en su lugar, y se nota que afuera es de noche)

-"Hola, es el dia 10, y se que no eh grabado desde el dia 1, pero quiero decir lo siguiente, si que ha pasado muchas cosas hoy, Rocky si que era muy bueno cocinando, aun con los cientos de pelos que caian en la comida, irónicamente consiguió un trabajo como cocinero en un restaurante en la que a los clientes no les importa el pelo de perro en la comida, mas bien una especie que hay por aquí, comen pelo, dicen que tienen propiedades parecidas a las de una planta que habia en su planeta, esa especie es totalmente pelada, sin pelos, hasta casi dan miedo verlos pero son buenos "seres", si seres", dije yo.

-"Mili se unio a la guardería local, donde cuida a los niños y cachorros y hasta crias de otras especies, ella en serio le gusta los niños", dije yo sonriendo.

-"Lili se unio a la escuela, y ella saca buenas notas si, y ella en serio tiene muchos amigos, la mayoría humanos y uno que otro de otra especie", dijo yo.

-"Vicky y yo nos unimos a la guardia nacional, y solo tuvimos que hacer un entrenamiento para aprender como usar las armas del ejercito y aprender sus protocolos, y saque buenas notas la verdad, Vicky aun no se las aprende y tendrá que repetir, y yo, bueno, todos los que pertenecen a la guardia nacional solo asistimos 3 veces a la semana al cuartel, el resto del tiempo podemos hacer cualquier cosa, en estos momentos, aun no se que hacer, me pagan solo por asistir al cuartel y entrenar 3 veces a la semana", dije yo algo confundida.

-"Aunque es verdad lo que dijo el alcalde, tu ves a los mas jóvenes, que tienen menos de 1000 años, y los ves tan acostumbrados a vivir aquí, felices la verdad, pero ves a estos que son los que vivieron en su planeta de origen y que su hogar fue arrebatado hace tiempo, los ves deprimidos, o algunos solo viven entrenando, preparándose para una lucha que talvez nunca pasara, no se, yo…..para mi es extraño, ahora ser la mas joven entre varios sujetos, y eso que tengo mas de 1000 años, y ahora el capitán del escuadron en que estoy tiene mas de 2000 años, todos aquí tienen mas de 1500 años, es extraño ser la joven aquí", dije yo.

-"Para ser sincera, nunca crei ver el dia en que la inmortalidad sea para todos, aunque ahora entiendo de porque es legal el suicidio asistido, porque como ya no pueden morir, deciden matarse ya", dije yo algo desanimada.

-"Pero, solo unos pocos se han suicidado, algunos no lo hacen porque aun sueñan con volver a su hogar o solo tienen ese deseo de venganza, yo, yo lo hago por lo primero".

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.

 **Victor**

 **Dia 120**

Mierda ya llego el invierno y hace 5ºC, en el ecuador!

No quiero imaginarme que tan frio debe estar el norte en estos momentos.

Tenemos electricidad gracias a las pocas fuentes de poder que pudimos recuperar de algunas naves.

La comida no escasea al menos.

Tenemos una tubería funcional ahora para traer agua limpia al pueblo.

Y pudimos limpiar una zona para poder cosechar.

Hemos traido de Groenlandia, de la gran cámara donde almacenan semillas de todo tipo, para asi poder reforestar el planeta y tener oxigeno de medios naturales, y no dormir todo el tiempo con cascos.

Solo me quito el casco para 2 cosas, para comer y para besar a Daring Doo.

Si, para este tiempo, como que, ya nuestra relación mejoro, mas bien al punto que ya podria decir que nuestra unión ahora si podria ser llamada una relación jejeje.

Ella mayormente confía en mi y los demás humanos.

Pero creo que ella mayormente acepto estar conmigo porque esta embarazada de mi hijo o hija, no se que sexo tendrá.

Pero hablando de sexo, hemos oído que Cloy y el capitán estan saliendo, si, son novios.

Aunque los de Seatle fueron los primeros ya que en el primer dia el afroamericano nos conto que estaba casado con la dálmata y que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Ok, eso es nuevo.

De que los perros y humanos somos compatibles.

Bueno, ahora si creo que estoy preocupado por haber terminado dentro de Vicky jeje.

Pero, al menos me consuela que Trixie y Luna estan a salvo.

Y eso es lo que importa.

-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..

 **Luna**

 **Dia 120**

(Su habitacion no ha cambiado mucho)

-"Hola, tambien eh notado que me olvide de hablar sobre Trixie en mi anterior video", dije yo algo apenada.

-"Ella tambien se unio a la guardia nacional y en estos momentos pese a que es su dia libre, fue al gimnasio para seguir entrenando, ella se ha puesto una meta desde el primer dia, ella quiere ser fuerte y ya no tener tanto miedo", dije yo.

-"Ella quiere volverse valiente, con un vano intento de que al ser valiente podrá estar con su amado, pero asi no funciona la cosa, le eh tratado de explicar, de que el no le importa que no sea valiente, que la quiere asi, pero ella es terca, y sigue entrenando, pese a su estado de embarazo", dije yo como me tocaba la barriga un poco.

-"Me eh enterado que voy a tener una niña, una preciosa niña, y va a tener alas, al igual que yo, eso me alegra mucho", dije toda sonriente mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

-"Rocky lo han ascendido como chef principal y hasta ha vuelto al restaurante el mas popular, bueno popular solo para esa especie calva, Mili esta feliz cuidando niños, se le ve que en serio este era para lo que nacio, Lili nos sorprendió a todos cuando admitió que estaba embarazada, pero la ayudaremos cuando tenga a su hijo"; dije yo.

-"Yo, yo por mientras eh entrado en un grupo de auto ayuda para milenials, o sea, seres con mas de 1000 años de edad, donde nos ayudamos a seguir adelante pese a lo que sufrimos, y si ayuda mucho, me ayudo a aceptar lo que me paso en mi niñez, es un grupo muy bueno, llena de seres amables que ya no quieren luchar, aunque, yo aun quiero, no quiero buscar pelea, si hay que defenderse, lo hare con gusto", dije yo como apago la cámara.

-..-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor**

 **Dia 200**

Ok, ok, ayer Daring Doo dio a luz a nuestro hijo, si, un niño.

Ella, dio el parto sin problemas.

Ya teníamos una especie de hospital para esos momentos.

Cloy y Ross por fin admitieron que salían y que de ves en cuando lo hacían.

Parece que todos nos estamos volviendo mas blandos.

Hasta Big Mom no ha insultado a nadie en estos últimos 2 meses.

Y solo esta feliz de que su hija fuera preñada por tantos lobos que ni si quiera sepan quien es el padre.

Joder en serio, esta nueva civilizacion que estamos creando si que sera peculiar.

Y pues, una vez que ahora tenemos comida, agua y electricidad.

Hemos mandado exploradores a otras partes del mundo.

Y nos traen buenas noticias, Israel se ha convertido en el refugio para sobrevivientes tanto perrunos como humanos de Europa.

Hay mas de 34 mil sobrevivientes.

Eso nos alegra mucho.

Aunque fue una sorpresa enterarnos de que los Nor Koreanos ahora no son tan malos.

Porque ahora ellos asentados en Hong Kong y que son mas de 100 mil, si la colonia mas grande de sobrevivientes hasta la fecha, y dicen que antes eran mas, pero que surgio una pequeña guerra civil entre humanos y perros Chinos.

Pero que al final todo se soluciono.

Al parecer Tom habia influenciado a otros locos.

Lo malo que allí si termino en un baño de sangre.

Aun estaban con su culto al líder.

Pero al menos su líder ya no era un cretino y le importaba mas su pueblo.

Y ya no tenia esas ganas de dominar al mundo y esas cosas.

Esta guerra mas bien nos unio a todos.

Para bien, esta vez.

-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Luna**

 **Dia 200**

(Se ve a Luna en su habitacion que ahora tiene una cuna cerca de la cama y muchos juguetes para bebes y pañales a un lado)

(Y se la ve a ella con cara de cansada mientras sostenia a su hija en brazos y ella estaba vestida con una pijama transparente)

-"Miren a mi pequeña hijita", dije yo toda sonriente como mostraba a mi hija a la cámara.

-"Es mi pequeña luna, y la llamare Star, si, Star es un bonito nombre"; dije yo toda alegre mientras mesia a su hija en sus brazos.

-"Tambien hace una semana nacio el hijo de Lili, su parto fue algo complicado ya que era menor de edad, pero al final ella esta bien, y su hijo tambien, aunque es muy peculiar, su hijo tiene un pelaje azul brillante, es hermoso", dije yo.

-"A pesar de que se quien es el padre", dije yo ahora triste.

-"Si,no se lo dijimos, le dolería un monton", dije yo algo desanimada ahora.

-"Pero al menos ella se alegra de 2 cosas, de tener a su hijo y de tener vacaciones de la escuela por 1 mes", dije eso y entonces suspiro, "Adolescentes, siempre alegres por tener vacaciones", dije con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Victor**

 **Año 1.**

Estoy tan feliz.

Mi primer hijo.

Le voy a enseñar a jugar videojuegos gracias a que encontre varias consolas de videojuegos en una casa destruida el mes pasado.

Y varios juegos en sus discos duros lo que es importante.

Hare a mi hijo un gamer

Y quien sabe, tambien puede que sea el primer creador de videojuegos post apocalipsis jeje.

Daring Doo tambien esta feliz por su hijo.

Aunque, nos da una rabia y pena que.

Tengamos que poner a nuestro propio hijo un mini respirador para el solo cuando salimos a algún sitio y que su cuna sea una cámara sellada al vacio y que es oxigenada gracias a tanques de oxigeno.

Eso nos da tristeza.

Pero al menos, otra cosa buena a pasado.

En el campo que ayude a limpiar.

Han surgido los primeros brotes de las patatas que plantamos, una de las pocas verduras que pueden crecer en el invierno perpetuo y que a pesar de que es verano, hace unos 20ºc.

Eso si anima, al igual que muchos de las semillas de arboles que plantamos, tambien estan floreciendo.

Talvez, talvez nuestro hijo en un futuro ya no tenga que usar un casco para respirar cuando sea mayor.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Luna**

 **Año 1**

(Se ve la habitacion con la cuna a un lado y varios pañales, biberones y juguetes por todas partes y se ve a su hija que se ve con un poco de pelo azul al igual que la madre jugando con un muñeco en el suelo)

-"Hola, si que es muy duro ser madre soltera, aunque si no fuera por Mili, seria mucho peor", dije yo.

-"Lili la sufre menos porque tiene Mili la ayuda mayormente a ella, eso es muy bueno de su parte", dije yo sonriendo.

-"Las cosas no han cambiado mucho, aunque, uno que otro humano se ha metido en una pelea con una raza media violenta, pero irónicamente no hay nada como una bebida alcohólica en el bar cercano y hablar sobre su odio mutuo a las otras facciones como para calmar las cosas"; dije yo.

-"Es una cosa extraña la verdad, en Canterlot tambien puedes ver otras razas, pero se nota lo separados que estan, como se discriminan en silencio al evitar hasta a veces el contacto visual uno de los otros, hasta los de otros reinos prefieren vivir en ciudades costeras porque en las ciudades o pueblos dentro de Equestria los discriminan o no toleran mucho sus tradiciones, es ironico, aquí parece que las razas estan mas unidas que en Equestria, aquí se los ve paseando tranquilamente, saludándose entre si cordialmente, hasta hay grupos de amigos que son de diferentes razas, es muy curioso, aunque, lamentablemente ya vi porque es eso, todos para evitar una pelea dicen lo mismo, "Porque pelear entre nosotros, cuando el verdadero enemigo esta haya afuera", dicen eso muchas veces para evitar que una pelea pase a mayores"; dije yo algo triste.

-"O sea, que se toleran a veces entre si solo por que los une un enemigo en común, acaso, si esta guerra no existiera, nunca podria haber esta clase de unión?", pregunte yo.

-"Eso si me hace pensar", dije yo.

-"Espero que mi hija nunca tenga que usar ese tipo de excusa en su vida, para asi evitar una pelea"; dije yo algo desanimada.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Victor**

 **Año 4**

Jeje mira pues, mira pues.

Tanto tiempo sin grabar.

Eh embarazado a Daring Doo otra vez.

Es que pues, tambien mucho videojuego cansa, no hay televisión por cable, y ya el chisme de que Cloy y el capitán Ross estan saliendo y hasta casado y con hijas ya no es nuevo.

Y solo queda el sexo para entretenerse.

Y pues, el chisme de ultima hora es que…

Construimos una prision para Big Mom, porque de verdad ya teníamos suficiente de ella, por una razoncita estaba calmada, estaba creando una secta para adorar a Tom.

La pillamos con las manos en la masa cuando estaba convenciendo a las crias de lobo que Tom era su salvador y esas cosas.

Ahora su hija y sus pues 9 hijas, si, esa pobre perrita, no la dejaron en paz, pero tambien es algo bonita y si para mi es bonita de seguro los lobos la ven como una supermodelo.

Pero bueno.

Aun usamos los cascos.

A pesar de que hay plantas y que Daring Doo ayuda a que haya mas lluvias.

No porque en 3 regiones del mundo haya plantas, si en el resto no hay.

Porque creer que apenas 3 km cuadrados de plantas para alimentar de oxigeno de nuevo al planeta es muy tonto.

Asi que, por el momento, estamos plantando mas arboles.

Porque esa es una de nuestras metas a pesar de que solo vivimos en restos retorcidos de naves alienígenas.

Volver al planeta habitable.

La comida y agua ya no escasea.

La luz sola ha aumentado y ya hace mas calor.

Pero, aun queda un largo recorrido para sanar el planeta.

Y pues, en estos momentos, que bien porque no me esten viendo, porque estoy sentando con una bolsa de hielo en mis partes porque, Daring Doo no quería mas hijos y pues, no lo tomo muy bien, y me pateo.

Espero que todo se mejore la verdad.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Luna**

 **Año 4**

(Se veía a su hija de Luna ya crecida mientras veía embobada la televisión)

(Luna vestia una simple polera y una falda)

-"Mi hijita tiene 3 años ya, tienes algo que decir ante la cámara", decia Luna toda alegre como abrazaba a su hija.

-"Hola", decia Star toda nerviosa.

-"Jeje como te quiero hija"; decia Luna como la seguía abrazando.

-"Igual mama", decia ella.

-"Ahora sigue viendo la televisión ok", dijo Luna y Star solo asintió y siguió viendo la tele.

-"Ok, mi hijita esta toda crecidita ya, eso me hace tan feliz, y Lili ya termino la escuela, y ahora esta estudiando algo llamado diseño e informática, ella quiere crear sus propios juegos, y eso que sigue teniendo un hijo que mantener", dije yo.

-"Rocky y Lili tuvieron hace unos dias su 3era y 4ta hija", dije todo alegre.

-"Sus hijas son muy energéticas y se llevan bien con todos", dije yo toda alegre.

-"Vicky por el otro lado se ha vuelto distante, ahora que aplico al puesto de capitán y ahora tiene que ir al cuartel 5 veces a la semana, y Trixie sigue igual, ha técnicamente dejado a cargo a Mili de criar a su hija, si, Trixie tuvo una hija tambien, ella para fuera entrenando, ejercitándose, y tambien esta en el curso para aplicar a capitana", dije yo algo triste.

-"Me apena mucho que esten asi, pero ya llevo 4 años intentando convencerlas de que pasen tiempo con sus hijas pero….son bien tercas"; dije algo desanimada.

-"Pero espero que se den cuenta pronto de que lo que hacen ellas, lastima a sus hijas porque ellas pensaran que no las quieren, y no quiero pensar tambien que, ellas en serio no quieren a sus hijas", dije yo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Victor**

 **10 años despues de la invasion.**

Ok, ok, definitivamente eso me dolio.

Oh, mierda esta grabando, joder.

Ok.

Embarace a Daring Doo otra vez, y pues otra vez otra patada ahí abajo.

Aunque, ella en serio le agrada su nueva hija, si, nuestro segundo hijo fue una niña.

Mi primogénito tiene 9 años y es un gamer de verdad jejej.

Mi segunda hija tiene ahora 5 años y es muy dulce y juguetona.

Las cosechas van bien.

La pesca igual

Aunque ya se nos acabo la carne de alienígena, eso no importa.

Nos ayudo en los primero años antes de que por fin pudiéramos tener de vuelta arboles frutales.

Y mas plantas que cosechar.

Ahora la temperatura de la tierra sigue baja, pero no tanto.

Y hay algo que me subio las esperanzas.

Los niveles de oxigeno en el aire.

Estan aumentando.

Muy, pero muy lentamente, gracias a que en las otras 2 colonias tambien plantan sin parar arboles.

Y parece que por fin dan resultado.

Pronto mis hijos podrán disfrutar de vivir su vida sin usar cascos todo el rato.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **Luna**

 **Año 10**

(se ve a Luna vestida con un uniforme militar, y a su hija vestida con una pequeña falda y una camisa)

(Su hija esta a lado de ella sentada)

-"Hola, haber hija saluda", dijo Luna.

-"Hola", dijo Star, "Y a quien estamos saludando precisamente?", pregunto Star toda curiosa.

-"A tu futuro tu querida, oh a tu padre, cuando podamos verlo de nuevo", dije yo algo desanimada.

-"Oh si, talvez algún dia cuando vuele mi propia nave lo traiga a casa y podramos ver estos videos juntos"; dijo Star toda alegre.

-"Si querida, mas bien, porque no traes los dibujos que hiciste de el", dije yo.

-"Oh si, ahorita vuelvo", dijo Star como desaparecio en un flash.

-"Oh mi hijita, si que aprendió muy rápido a usar magia, y si que le gusta telentransportarse, ella en serio te admira mucho Victor, y en serio esto inicio como un diario, pero luego pensé que esto podria ser como unas grabaciones para que tu puedes verlas y ver como hemos pasado nuestras vidas aquí, y la razón de porque te admira, es porque yo le conte que tu eres una persona muy valiente, que estuviste dispuesto a luchar para defender tu hogar hasta el final, ella en serio quiere conocerte, verte en persona, y abrazarte", dije algo triste.

-"Mas bien, su sueño mas grande, es poder viajar a tu planeta y rescatarte, mas bien, hace un año ella visito el complejo Aero espacial en un viaje escolar, y ella al probar los simuladores de naves, ella enseguida le apareció su cutie mark, y de ahí en adelante ella ha estado aprendiendo todo sobre naves, como volarlas y todo, e incluso ella quiere ser piloto", dije yo ahora triste.

(Un fuerte flash sucede y su hija esta de vuelta)

-"Lamento la tardanza, es que mi cuarto es un desastre jeje, mira papi, estos somos tu y yo en una nave de combate clase 3", dijo ella al mostrar su dibujo de ella y su padre en una nave.

Claro algo mal dibujada jeje.

-"Oye mama, Yudi me llamo mientras estaba en mi habitacion y me invito otra vez a una de sus fiestas de pijamas, puedo ir?", pregunto ella toda emocionada.

-"Claro hijita ve, no hay problema"; dije yo.

-"Genial eres la mejor mama!", grito ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en un flash.

-"Oh, y quien es Yudi, bueno ella es la hija de Trixie, ella para haciendo fiestas de piyama porque no quiere quedarse sola todas las noches, mas bien, hay veces que viene a quedarse a dormir aquí o en el apartamento de Rocky y Mili"; dije algo triste.

-"Pobre, y no es la única, las hijas de Vicky se mudaron oficialmente a la casa de Rocky y Mili porque en esencia Vicky se separo de Rocky Y quizo su casa propia, Lili tambien tiene su casa propia y su hijo que al menos ella aun con los estudios para cuidando"; dijo yo.

-"Vicky, a salido con varios machos de varias especies, y bueno, por esa razón sus hijas se han mudado, se han molestado de que no pueden dormir todas las noches por el ruido que hace Vicky y sus amantes, que todos salen enojados porque todos son botados por ella, porque ella trata de reemplazar a Victor, al parecer, ella tambien quería a Victor", dije yo algo triste por ella.

-"Trixie, por el otro lado solo se ha mantenido afuera en sus tiempos libres haciendo espectáculos de magia otra vez, solo para calmar su mente y porque la han expulsado de varios gimnasios por haber provocado muchas veces peleas", dije yo.

-"Yo, en mis tiempos libres estudio economía para asi cuando vuelva a Equestria ya pueda ayudar a mejorar todo"; dije yo.

-"Si, yo trato de mantenerme positiva y pensar que algún dia podremos volver", dije yo algo mas animada.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor**

 **16 años despues.**

Ok…..

Bueno, ya no voy a iniciar asi estos audios jajaj.

Ok, eh mi hijo es un vago, lo digo, es un vago que se queda encerrado en casa jugando después de la "escuela", que es en realidad una casucha donde hay al menos 4 profesores para diferentes tipos de chicos.

Esta bien en la escuela y todo.

Y saben que…..

No me importa decirlo, pero si estoy medio orgulloso.

Que disfrute su vida.

Todo tranquilo, no hay crímenes.

Y son algo extraño esos hijos nacidos de parejas entre perros y humanos.

Es curioso.

Nacen sanos.

Y eso es bueno.

Nacen con caras humanas pero con colmillos, garras y colas.

Oh nacen como esos perros antropomórficos pero sin cola y con dientes como humanos y con simples dedos muy peludos con uñas humanas, asi de simple.

Es curioso, sus mutaciones no son tan notorias y pequeñas.

Al parecer la flor nos hizo en extremo compatibles.

Y los perros no discriminan a los mixtos porque despues de todos seria hipócrita de su parte, los lobos si, pues un monton y aunque Gar trata de que no suceda pues….

Es difícil controlar eso.

Las personas son de comportamientos mixtos, hay otros que lo toleran y otros que creen que es inmoral y esas cosas.

Pero que le den.

A mi me vale.

Acaso quieren permanecer con esas ideas separatistas a estas alturas?

Cuando por todos los cielos.

Al menos esos son ignorados y pues son algunos de los mas viejos asi que espero que esas ideas racistas mueran rápido.

Mis hijas tambien son gamers, pero no tanto como mi primogénito, es cool, en parte.

Mi segunda hija le gusta explorar las ruinas de las naves.

Porque obviamente seguimos sin televisión por cable.

Y sin internet.

Por dios, como extraño el internet.

Aunque algo de trabajo de granja relaja, el sexo tambien.

Y Daring Doo pues ya me obliga a terminar afuera cuando la hacemos y tiene un cuchillo atado a su cintura en caso de que me de la idea de terminara dentro de ella.

Asi que…

Hay que cumplir no mas.

Apartando eso de lado al menos somos una buena pareja.

Ella es muy buena con los artilugios y pues ahora que nuestras hijas si nacieron con alas, mi hijo mayor no.

Y dedica su tiempo libre ella para enseñarles a volar.

Y otra cosa, ya el clima esta mas estable y por fin puedo estar sin casco.

Joder, deberían vernos ahorita, todos tenemos el cuerpo medio bronceado y todo.

Pero la cabeza…..pufff.

La tenemos blanca, blanca, como no se tiene idea.

Es chistoso eso.

Pero no importa.

Al menos es genial respirar aire fresco y ver que la vida poco a poco regresa a este mundo.

Aunque, es curioso ver arboles creciendo alrededor de naves espaciales y recorrer latinamerica en busca de partes electrónicas y ver las ciudades en ruinas sin selva alguna, es tan extraño.

Estamos en el único trozo de selva y vida en todo el continente.

Aunque solo tenemos gallinas como tercera especie en el planeta.

No ver aves, no escuchar mosquitos, no ver moscas.

No ver animales.

Es muy raro.

Es un silencio…..

Que da miedo.

No importa que tan reconstruido este este pueblo/ciudad y hayamos vuelto a la vida un trozo de esta península.

Se nota los limites de la vida y destrucción.

Pasas la línea de arboles vivos.

Y luego solo ves muerte y destrucción.

Es como uno de esos murales que uno veía sobre el cuidado ambiental de antes y despues.

Es por eso que cada dia que podemos, plantamos un árbol en los limites de la selva que estamos reforestando.

Porque eso que se afuera, es muy desolador.

Y espero que todo mejore aun mas.

Y no, no pregunten con que nos limpiamos, duele mucho y creo que es la razón de porque nadie practica anal…

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Luna**

 **16 años despues.**

(La habitacion no cambio nada, ni afuera y esta en esos momentos, de noche)

(Luna esta vestida con un pijama transparente que apenas le tapa su ya saben que)

-"Hola, es curioso como cambia todo, y como mi hija esta mas crecida, e incluso hasta ya termino su escuela, 15 años y ya termino la escuela, esta toda crecida y ella era muy aplicada en la escuela asi que no me sorprende que terminara 1 año antes que sus compañeros, actualmente ella..", decia yo como mi hija que tenia su cabello azul bien largo, justo hasta sus pechos, ella es muy bonita, y que tenia puesto un pantalón, unos zapatos deportivos y una blusa que en serio hacia resaltar su desarrollado y aun en desarrollo busto.

-"Hola ma, voy a ir con Yudi a una fiesta que hace en su departamento, me das algo de dinero para comprar unas bebidas?", me pregunto ella.

-"Y porque tienes que comprar tu las bebidas?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque me dijo que no cree que tenga suficientes, y quiere compre mas por el camino"; dijo ella.

-"Ok, hija, ve a mi bolso y pasate unos 100 creditos?"; pregunte yo.

-"Que bien, gracias ma", dijo ella como me dio un abrazo tomo mi bolso y tomo el dinero que quería.

-"Oh, estas grabando tu diario para papa?", pregunto ella emocionada al ver la cámara.

-"Si, la verdad que si"; dije yo.

-"Oh, hola papa, como estas, yo estoy bien, acabo de graduarme y voy a la escuela de aviación militar, para que luego me dejen entrar al ejercito, porque por desgracia la guardia nacional no maneja naves, solo los del ejercito y civiles, asi que mi primer paso, es entrar a la academia de vuelo del ejercito y convertirme en piloto", dijo ella toda alegre.

-"Si, es todo un orgullo para mi que siga sus sueños"; dije yo toda feliz.

-"Oh mama, no seas tan cursi", dijo Star como me abrazo.

-"Es que sabes que es cierto"; dije yo devolviendo el abrazo.

-"Lo se, nos vemos, que voy llegando tarde a la fiesta"; dijo Star como dejo de abrazarme y salio rápido.

-"Mirala, aunque lamento lo que Yudi piensa hacer, cree que para obtener la atención de su madre, ella va a entrar al ejercito cuando se gradué tambien, y ella en realidad es muy buena actriz, ella ha intentado de todo para obtener la atención de su madre, pero nada, hasta intento hacer magia, pero no le salio, eso creo que hizo que mas se distanciara de su hija, ella no es nada buena en la magia, pero cuando la vi actuar en el festival de teatro, ella es muy buena, hasta podria ser actriz de verdad, hasta ya tiene una cutie mark sobre actuación, es una pena que tenga que esas cosas por obtener la atención de su madre, renunciar a lo que es buena por ello"; dije yo algo triste.

-"Y pues hablando de hijos, te sorprenderá donde estan las hijas de Rocky, el dueño del restaurante en que trabajaba abrió otra sucursal y Rocky es el jefe de ese lugar, y sus hijas trabajan con el, y es el restaurante mas popular para otros perros y esos extraterrestres calvos, y es cierto una cosa, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol y sus hijas de el, son tan pervertidas como el, no paran de seducir a los clientes"; dije yo con una sonrisa en la cara y me reia un poco al recordar como habia filas y filas de clientes cuando llego el verano y las hijas de Rocky venían con poca ropa a trabajar.

-"Que curiosa es la vida de verdad, los humanos se adaptaron bien, hasta algunos dicen que viven mejor que antes del apocalipsis", dije yo.

-"Y yo, yo eh sacado mi titulo en economía y finanzas, y aun sigo siendo parte de la guardia nacional, no me quejo, y sigo en el grupo de ayuda de los milenials, es muy relajante", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Trixie es famosa como no se tiene idea gracias a sus actos de magia, y ya se esta relajando mas, pero aun sigue sin ver a su hija tanto como quisiera yo", dije yo.

-"Y Lili ya tiene su primer juego hecho, su juego se llama GTA VI, no se de juegos, pero a mi me parece algo violento, pero ya ella le gusta, y las cifras millonarias de sus ventas dicen que los demás refugiados tambien le gusta, su hijo es muy buena gente, a diferencia del padre, su hijo es inteligente, amable y se preocupa por todos, es realmente la otra moneda del padre, y heredo todo de la madre", dije yo.

-"Los perros al alcanzar la adultez antes, ellos tiene clases mas aceleradas, y pues salen a los 14 años de la escuela, y su hijo actualmente estudia lo mismo que su madre, y planea ser parte del negocio familiar"; dije yo algo feliz.

-"Todo va bien, aunque, aun extraño mi hogar y espero ver a mi hermana pronto y a Victor a salvo tambien", dije yo sonriendo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..—

 **Star.**

 **16 años y un dia despues.**

(Se muestra al cuarto sin la princesa Luna en ella y solo estar ahí semi desnuda, o sea con solo un calzon y una polera muy corta, ahí sentada en la cama)

-"Hola papa, solo quiero decirte que, quiero vivir todo contigo, quiero verte, abrazarte y talvez otras cosas mas"; dije yo algo sonrojada.

-"Yo te admiro mucho, y espero en serio poder vivir juntos en familia"; dije yo como mandaba un beso a la cámara y la apague.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.

 **Daring Doo**

 **16 años y un dia despues.**

Demonios acaso no lava esta cosa joder, se que ya no usamos estas cosas mas, pero no le mataria lavarlas.

Ok, no importa ya esta grabando esta cosa.

Se que el ha estado hablando en estas cosas, y yo tambien quería hacerlo, pero, mas me enfocaba en mi deber aquí, ayudando en lo mas posible.

Seguir entrenando en secreto para poder ayudar y vengarme de Tom.

Y por mientras, ayudar a mis hijas a volar.

Lastima que mi hijo mayor, no tiene alas, y es un flojo. (Dijo eso molesta)

Pero al menos mis hijas son como yo, valientes y aventureras

Se siente raro haber sentado cabeza ya.

Nunca crei que lo haría.

Oh, talves si, pero ya a mis 30 a 35 años cuando ya me este dando ganas de tener hijos.

No apenas a los 23.

Pero bueno.

Y talvez no debería pegarle cada vez que embaraza a Victor.

Pero me duele, duele harto ver a mis hijas explorar un mundo muerto.

Y por eso no quería tener mas hijos, no quería que vieran este mundo.

Es muy deprimente volar, y volar y ves abajo el pequeño punto verde en medio de un desierto gris.

Es horrible.

Pero bueno.

Ya no quiero hablar mas, esta cosa huele mal.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Dr. Retfield.**

 **Planeta hogar de los Omegas.**

 **21 años despues de la invasion.**

Ok, esto es el sueño de todo científico, trabajar sin limites en tus ideas, e invenciones.

Tener tanto equipo, y tanto conejillo de indias con que experimentar.

Aunque.

No todo es bueno.

Los Omegas descubrieron que la flor estaba oculta en ese otro planeta con ponys.

Y ya saben donde esta.

Y van a invadirlo porque.

Porque no esta la flor en ningun otro planeta.

Ese es el único que falta por revisar.

En estos momentos, el ejercito esta preparando todas sus fuerzas para una invasion aun mas grande, básicamente van a mandar a mas de la mitad de sus fuerzas a la batalla que no solo se librara en el mundo de los ponys, si no que invadirán los planetas de los reptilianos y los tomaron por la fuerza, por haber ocultado la flor todo este tiempo.

Y tomaran a los refugiados y experimentaran con ellos, o los mataran, o las 2 cosas.

Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Nadie puede detenerlos.

Solo espero que.

Su fin sea rápido para los pocos de mi planeta que esten ahí.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-

 **Guao capitulo mas laaaargo.**

 **Hasta la fecha.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Me inspire aquí señores.**

 **Jajajaj.**

 **Bueno aquí esta, el tiempo avanza, sus vidas continúan.**

 **Y pronto otra gran batalla se aproximara…..**

 **El domingo siguiente jeje.**

 **Este miércoles…**

 **No, no se los dire.**

 **Seria spoiler.**

 **Y Seras siguen sin contestar, Discord tampoco vendrá.**

 **Pero Seras mando un mensaje otra vez y este dice:**

" **Aquí en un minific creado por un fan peleando con seres de otras dimensiones, y que talvez nunca lo suba como un spin off".**

 **Uy esa Seras.**

 **Se pasa a veces.**

 **Y una cosa mas, pese a que en historia soy original o mas o menos intento serlo.**

 **En lo que falto son en ideas de como podrían lucir extraterrestres la verdad.**

 **Y en serio, en serio necesito que me den ideas de otros extraterrestres que puedan pertenecer al bando de la 4rta faccion.**

 **Porque solo se como crear alienígenas malvados, peligrosos, oh monstruosos, pero, nada de alienígenas buenos o amigables me vienen a la mente.**

 **Sinceramente en ese apartado estoy seco.**

 **Alguna ayuda por favor.**

 **Al menos necesito que me den 3 nuevas razas de alienígenas jeje.**

 **Eso seria todo.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **Que pasara ahora?**

 **Que paso con Equestria?**

 **Van a sobrevivir Luna y sus hijas al ataque?.**

 **Esto y muchísimo mas en el próximo…..**

 **Del próximo capitulo jejeje.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21: Cambios, cambios y mas cambios!**_

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **Bon Bon (Alias Switie Drops)**

 **A 21 años del gran cambio**

 **4:34 pm**

-"Y yo te digo que mi oficina no es lugar para que lo hagas con chicas!"; dije gritando a mi hijo (un pony tierra con pelaje color crema y pelo negro en un lado y azul del otro) mientras agitaba un periódico toda molesta con mi mano mientras el salía por la ventana de mi oficina atrás de mi tienda de golosinas (Negocio aparte), y el salía con solo sus pantalones puestos, mientras la yegua con quien tenia relaciones se quedo atrás y estaba poniéndose toda su ropa.

-"Lo siento señora, me deje llevar, yo nunca quise….."; decía la pobre yegua toda nerviosa mientras recogia su chaqueta.

-"Solo vete señorita, que tienes suerte que este de buen humor hoy", dije yo como me tocaba la cabeza tratando de que no me de una migraña.

-"Gracias, gracias", decía ella aun nerviosa como salía de mi oficina con solo su ropa interior puesta mientras se trataba de poner los pantalones y su chaqueta mientras salía de mi oficina.

-"Uf, maldito chico lujurioso, salio igual que el padre", digo eso en voz alta como cierro la ventana y empiezo a ordenar mis cosas que fueron tiradas del escritorio y poner el periódico en el escritorio para leerlo al rato.

Al menos los atrape en el acto, y no después de que terminaran, porque en serio no tenia ganas de limpiar sus fluidos otra vez.

-"(Suspiro), como acabe con 2 hijos, un esposo que esta en la guardia real y que maneja la artillería antiaérea local y cambiar de mi antiguo trabajo de agente secreta anti monstruos, a vigilante y jefa de la guardia anti alienígenas local"; dije yo algo pensativa mientras me recostaba en la silla de mi oficina.

(Suspiro)

-"Porque nadie me hace caso de que algo anda muy mal aquí!"; grite apenas vi el titular del periódico.

" _ **Se cumplen 21 años desde nuestro positivo cambio"**_

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Flashback, Hace 21 años.**

-"Mmm, me siento algo rara", dije algo somnolienta como me empecé a levantar de la cama algo tarde a lo habitual.

Me estiro en la cama un rato y me rasco un poco la cabeza con mis dedos.

….

Espera, que?!.

Abro los ojos y veo que ahora soy un poco mas grande, mas bien, mas alta, tengo estas especies de garras extrañas en mis patas delanteras, mientras que al menos sigo teniendo cola y aun tengo pezuñas en mis patas traseras.

Y que mis glándulas mamarias se han mudado a mi pecho y que son aun mas grandes. **(Copa D)**

Salto de la cama para solo tropezar ya que aun no me acostumbro a mi altura.

-"Demonios, me converti en un hibrido entre humano y pony", dije yo toda irritada y algo adolorida mientras me sobaba mi cadera.

-"Bon Bon, Bon Bon!", gritaba Lyra toda alegre como entro al cuarto.

-"Lyra espera no me…..", decía yo como intentaba buscar algo con que cubrirme para que no me viera asi, pero me detuve cuando vi que no era necesario como vi que Lyra también había mutado al igual que yo.

-"Lyra?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro que si amiga, claro que si!"; gritaba toda alegre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, "Soy parte humano, no es genial!", grito ella.

-"Si, si, es algo genial, pero en serio corriste asi desde tu habitación?", pregunte yo algo confundida.

-"Si, estuve tan emocionada por contártelo que no pude esperar, además vi que no somos los únicos, los sirvientes y guardias dentro del castillo también han mutado a seres híbridos, al igual que nosotras", dijo ella toda alegre.

-"Espera que?!", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Y nadie esta asustado ni nada?", pregunte yo.

-"No, todos se lo tomaron con calma mas bien, como siempre hacemos ante una situación extraña", dijo Lyra.

Espera un segundo…..

Como siempre hacemos?

-"Eh, acaso la primera reacción de un pony cuando le sucede algo extraño no es gritar de miedo o esconderse?", pregunte yo.

En mi caso era hacer una retirada táctica y buscar mis cosas en mi casa cuando sucedia cualquier ataque.

-"Oh Bon Bon, que tonterías dices"; dijo ella sonriente como me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-"Ok, algo extraño esta pasando aquí"; dije yo como me intente levantar en 4 patas, pero ahora que mis patas traseras eran mas largas que las delanteras se sentía muy raro estar en 4 patas.

-"Vamos Bon Bon, nadie ya camina en 4 patas, mas bien me sorprende que no te hayas parado en 2 patas instintivamente como todos"; dijo Lyra como me ayudaba a ponerme sobre mis patas traseras.

-"Espera, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en 2 patas como si nada?"; pregunte yo extrañada.

-"Si, no es genial como nos adaptamos ante estas cosas raras", dijo ella aun sonriente.

-"Aunque si deja muy expuesto la virilidad de los sementales al estar de pie"; dijo Lyra sonrojándose.

-"Ok Lyra eso no es lo importante aquí, primero me dices que nadie esta gritando o llorando por haber mutado, y luego me dices que siguen con sus actividades diarias como si nada, acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco o que?", pregunte yo toda sorprendida.

-"Oh Lyra, obviamente nadie sigue con su vida diaria, mas bien algunos se han dado cuenta que en serio estamos andando con nuestras partes intimas al aire y a la vistas de todos, mas bien algunos hasta se estan tapando con sabanas y se estan yendo a la tienda de ropa mas cercana", dijo ella, "Aunque ahora que lo piensas los sastres y los vendedores de ropa se van a volver millonarios" dije ella riéndose un poco al final.

-"Y tu porque no lo haces?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque quiero ir contigo amiga, además, quería ver si tu también habias mutado", ella dijo mientras me abrazaba mientras aun trataba de mantener el equilibrio en mi nueva forma.

-"Ahora vamos a la tienda de ropa mas cercana…", decía Lyra como de repente se quedo quieta y agacho la cabeza.

-"Lyra, Lyra que te pasa, esto no es gracioso"; dije yo como la agitaba a Lyra pero nada.

-"Pero que demonios esta pasando!", grite yo.

Entonces un fuerte brillo ilumino la habitación y fui directo a la ventana para ver justo a tiempo a la princesa Celestia en el patio real con el cuerpo sin cabeza de Discord en medio de este, rodeado de varios guardias reales pero que estos no se movían y a la princesa acumulando en una gran roca un monton de magia y entonces ella la lanzo hacia el espacio con tanta fuerza que hubo una pequeña onda de choque que casi me tumba y que hizo vibrar y hasta agrietarse algunas ventanas.

-"….y asi comprar algo mas comodo que unas sabanas ok", dijo ella toda alegre otra vez como si nada.

Pero que rayos.

-"Oye, pero que haces en la ventana, vamos a irnos ya antes que haya mas cola en las tiendas", dijo ella nada sorprendida de porque de repente para ella estoy en la ventana cuando unos segundos antes yo estaba a lado suyo.

-"Escúchame Lyra, adelántate un momento a la tienda y busca algo que me quede, tengo que investigar algo"; dije yo ahora seria como me preparaba a saltar por la ventana.

Al menos estábamos en un primer piso y no me lastimaría al saltar.

-"Uch, ok, nos vemos alla, si molesta a veces cuando tienes trabajo de espia que hacer", dijo Lyra un poco molesta como se fue de la habitación.

Mientras yo "corria", que era en realidad caminar muy rápido intentando no tropezar en el intento, para ver que había pasado en el patio.

Pero finalmente llegue al lugar.

Y la princesa Celestia estaba ahí hablando con los guardias.

-"Quiero que traigan a toda la guardia real aquí, tengo un mensaje muy importante que darles, luego nos encargaremos de enterrar a Discord", dijo Celestia en tono mucho mas serio de lo habitual.

Los guardias asintieron y se fueron corriendo y yo evite mirarlos en todo momento por obvias razones.

-"Princesa Celestia, que ha pasado aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Por alguna razón Daring Doo le disparo a Discord y huyo y por lo que acabo de sentir hace unos minutos, acaba de usar el orbe e irse ya del planeta, de seguro de vuelta al planeta de los humanos", dijo Celestia toda seria, y debo decir si antes era alta, ahora se veía mucho mas alta, **(Bon Bon 1,59 mts , Celestia 2,18 mts).**

-"Y quiere que la persigamos o…", estaba diciendo, pero ella contesto.

-"No será necesario, ella huyo a un planeta en guerra ya sello su destino, y hablando de guerra, tenemos que prepararnos para una", dijo Celestia como empezó a caminar al castillo.

Espera que?

Guerra?

Una guerra?!

-"Eh princesa, acaso escuche bien, acaso dijo algo sobre prepararnos para una guerra?", pregunte toda confundida.

-"Si mi pequeña pony", dijo ella ahora mas calmada.

-"Disculpe si esto suena irrespetuoso princesa pero…."; estaba hablando pero inhale un poco de aire para decir lo que pensaba en estos momentos, "….acaso todos se volvieron locos!", grite.

-"No Swetie Drops, ahora mas bien veo las cosas mas claras que nunca, no podemos quedarnos aquí tranquilos sabiendo que varias facciones alienígenas destruyen y conquistan mundos a su antojo, y gracias al diseño de las armas humanas y que nos dio Discord, creo que podremos crear armas suficientemente potentes para acabar con ellos y vengar a los humanos y a todos los inocentes que mataron"; dijo ella toda seria otra vez.

Venganza?

Guerra?

Como es que esas palabras salen de la boca de la princesa?

La que promulgo la paz por mas de 1000 años y que gracias a ella no ha habido ninguna guerra en ese tiempo.

Yo me quede ahí de pie en medio del campo mientras Celestia iba de regreso al castillo.

Y yo estaba ahí, sin saber como las cosas en Equestria cambiarían radicalmente en el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Bon Bon**

 **De regreso al presente.**

(Suspiro)

Y desde ese dia en adelante ella dio discursos sobre como esas 3 facciones iban de planeta en planeta en una guerra interminable destruyendo la vida en esos planetas.

Y en ves de que los ponys tuvieran miedo.

Ellos, ellos también gritaron con ganas de venganza, de vengar a los inocentes especies caídas.

Y no solo ellos.

Las cebras, los Aztecolts, los Eastlanders, los minotauros.

Naciones tan pacificas como Equestria también clamaban iniciar una carrera armamentística y vengar a todas las razas caídas.

Los grifos, los Yacks y dragones no había que ser adivinos para saber que ellos les encantarían la idea de luchar.

Era de locos.

Todos querían entrar a una guerra que no era nuestra lucha en primer lugar.

En cuestión de poco tiempo fabricas de armas empezaron a surgir por todo el mundo.

Armas nuevas y que pueden atravesar sus proyectiles hasta las escamas mas duras de los dragones mas viejos fueron creadas.

Nuevas alianzas inconsevibles fueron creadas.

Changelings y Ponys trabajando juntos.

Eso nunca lo vi venir.

Pero otra cosa mas, todos parecieron olvidar o ignorar completamente la razón de porque ahora somos seres mitad humano y mitad pony, o mitad humano y mitad grifo o mitad humano y mitad cebra.

No lo entiendo.

Porque yo soy la única que puede ver que esto es de locos.

Que esta mutación nos ha cambiado no solo nuestros cuerpos, si no, nuestras mentes también.

-"Urgg, es tan frustrante", dije algo irritada.

-"Nadie me cree, incluso Lyra, urg, ahora se lo que ella debio sentir cuando nadie le creía sobre los humanos", dije yo aun irritada.

-"Sera una especie de karma, quien sabe", dije yo como me recostaba en la silla y ponía los pies sobre mi escritorio.

Uff, pero pensando en otra cosa.

Como pude haberme olvidado de irme al baño a eliminar el seme de mi sistema de ese humano.

Solo por ese error tengo al hijo mas…..

No se como llamarlo.

Esta en la guardia real, es un buen tirador, de eso estoy orgullosa, pero de que la mayoría del tiempo piensa con su pene es lo que me molesta.

Algún dia de estos va hayar una yegua que no le obligue a usar protección y de ahí no se escapa si es que embaraza a la pobre.

Ahi lo obligo a responsabilizarse.

Uff, porque no puede ser como mi segundo hijo.

El es mas ordenado, bueno en clases y hasta quiere unirse a la guardia anti alienígenas cuando tenga edad.

Oh guardia anti alienígena.

Solo una palabra elegante para un grupo de ponys con armas militares andando entre civiles y que tiene mas o menos una jerarquía propia y que solo responde ante Celestia.

Lo único bueno es que los guardias reales no nos dan órdenes.

Aunque sigue siendo mas o menos secreta, los ponys saben que existe el grupo, pero no saben quiénes lo conforman.

Algo es algo.

Ahora veamos de que hablan en el periódico el dia de hoy…

-"Hoy se cumplen 21 años desde que cambiamos, todos estan felices, bla bla bla, basura", decía yo como leia el titular y cambiaba a otra paginas, ignorando todas las paginas que hablan sobre lo bien que fue el cambio y esas cosas.

-"Ranbow Dash hace una gran acrobacia aérea con el primer caza a reacción totalmente operativo y en actual producción en masa en cada nación del mundo, y asi demuestra que ella no solo es un haz volando con sus alas, ahora también es un haz volando estas maquinas aéreas", lei en voz alta todo ese articulo.

-"Tonterias, su hija es la mejor volante de aviones que eh visto, mas bien ella hacia mejores acrobacias que su madre cuando estaban probando los prototipos de esos aviones", dije en voz alta algo molesta.

Aunque luego pensé.

Quien hubiera pensado que de la noche a la mañana hayan surgido sementales que quisieran estar con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Bueno había rumores sobre que algunos salían en secreto con ellas antes que nos convirtiéramos en hibridos.

Pero eran eso.

Solo rumores.

Aunque, creo que es solo que muchos de los sementales ya tuvieron el valor para invitarlas a salir a alguna de ellas.

Aunque hay algo que aun me sorprende.

Y mucho, mucho de verdad.

….joder.

Hasta esta en el periódico.

-"Mary Pie, primera hija del elemento de la risa, ha quebrantado todos los records habidos y por haber en la academia militar como, mejor puntería, al tener una tasa de aciertos del 100%, con todas las armas del arsenal, incluido artillería, superar la pista de obstáculos de 1 km de largo de la academia en solo 50 seg, cuando la mas rápida hasta el momento era de 3min y hasta hay posibilidades de que la nominen para que vaya a la escuela de oficiales", dije en voz alta toda sorprendida.

Bueno, esa es la cosa, comprendo que las hijas e hijos de Rainbow Dash quisieran ser militares, pero que la primera hija de Pinkie resulte que también quería ser militar, y que sea la mejor en ellos, bueno, eso si es algo muy peculiar, como la madre en si, mas bien es raro que haya llamado a su hija asi.

Mary.

Que nombre mas raro.

Aunque Pinkie me dijo en una fiesta que le quería nombrar Mary Stu, pero al final pensó que el lector si se daría cuenta de esa referencia a como seria su hija, asi que solo lo dejo en Mary, aunque también me hablo de que si hubiera tenido un varon lo hubiera llamado Gary Stu, o Deus Ex.

Yo me quede todo el rato con una cara neutra cuando en el interior yo estaba toda confundida sobre lo que ella estaba hablando.

Pero al final, todo se resume en: "Solo es Pinkie Pie, siendo Pinkie Pie".

Je.

Es el único misterio que no quiero resolver, no quiero saber que es lo que haya en esa mente tan singular.

Hasta me da cosas de solo pensarlo.

Pero pensando ya en otra cosa…..

(Arroja el periódico a un lado)

Nuestro ejercito si que ha crecido.

De verdad son mas hábiles que antes, y tenemos armas peculiares que combinan armas de fuego y magia.

Tanques y artillería.

Todo gracias a los planos en las computadoras que Victor trajo.

El mundo esta totalmente preparado para una guerra.

Aunque me pregunto….

Porque en primer lugar paso todo esto?

-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Tom**

 **Sobre Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **En estos momentos.**

Estoy en estos momentos en la cima mas alta de Equestria, disfrutando de la vista.

-"Ahhh, que hermosa vista", decía yo en voz alta.

 **(Ruidos que suena extrañamente contentos)**

-"Si, yo también lo siento, miles y miles de perturbaciones en el espacio tiempo alrededor del planeta", dije yo en voz alta como observaba el cielo.

 **(Ruidos extraños que expresan confirmación)**

-"21 años en encontrarnos no, eso si que fue mucho tiempo", dije yo algo aburrido.

 **(Ruidos que expresan una leve alegría)**

-"Ya se, ya se, te alegra que se hayan demorado tanto y asi la población crecio a prácticamente el doble"; dije en voz alta.

-"Aunque de verdad tuvistes que volverlos tan cachondos?"; pregunto yo.

 **(Ruidos que suenan a que esta explicando algo)**

-"Ok entiendo, tenias que aumentar la población y ya entiendo que hayas ocultado las flores de la población para evitar que te encontraran, pero eso ya no importa ya, creo que por fin el momento de la verdad a llegado", dije yo.

 **(Ruidos que expresan aun mas alegría)**

-"Estas nerviosa?", pregunte.

 **(Ruidos que expresan enojo)**

-"Lo lamento, fue una pregunta estúpida, no volverá a suceder, es obvio que estas lista", dije yo.

 **(Ruidos y a la vez seguido de un cosquilleo en toda la columna)**

.-"Ummm, llegaran en cualquier momento no, creo que es mejor que les haga prepararse a todos los ponys y no ponys para su llegada"; dije yo como empecé a preparar a todas estas especies para la batalla de sus vidas.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Bon Bon**

 **En esos momentos.**

Mmm, que aburrido esta el dia de hoy, el periódico no tiene nada bueno y si, se que ya es mas de medio dia y recién leo el periódico, pero mayormente toda la mañana paro en mi negocio aparte que es la dulcería.

 **(Sirena de emergencia sonando de fondo)**

-"Pero que rayos?", me pregunto en voz alta cuando en seguida me llaman al teléfono que tengo colgado en la pared de mi oficina y que es solo para emergencias.

Oh, teléfonos, esos aparatos si que ayudan a comunicarnos entre los que no pueden hacer magia y mandarse cartas con magia.

(Va a contestar, aun con la sirena sonando de fonfo)

-"Hola, que sucede?", pregunto yo.

" _La princesa Celestia acaba de avisarnos que siente como varias señales de energía estan apareciendo en el cielo y que es posible que sean los extraterrestres invasores, que nos han hallado, tenemos unos minutos antes de que aparezcan, prepara a tu gente", dijo mi jefe._

 _-"Entendido señor"_ , dije yo.

Colge el teléfono y enseguida fui a mi escritorio donde presione un botón oculto para que abriera un compartimiento secreto en la pared y asi obtener mi arma especial.

Según lo que me dijeron.

Esta es una copia del arma humana llamada M4, y esta dispara proyectiles recubiertos de escamas de dragon, que sirven para destruir escudos de energía y penetrar cualquier blindaje.

Los dragones en serio fueron extrañamente amables cuando entregaban sus escamas a nosotros.

Si, los dragones también mudan sus escamas como cualquier reptil, esa cosa si que no sabia.

Haber, 4 cargadores con 30 balas en ellos listo.

Una pistola tipo Glock con balas del mismo material que las de las balas del rifle pero de menor calibre.

Y unas granadas concetradas de energía.

Uy como me gustan estas.

Son básicamente cristales sobrecargados de magia en el interior de un orbe de plástico en forma de una manzana, y apenas le quitas el pasador, tienes 4 seg antes de que te explote en la mano.

Son realmente potentes.

Y ahora solo un simple chaleco antibalas echo con escamas de dragon y que además de soportar impactos de balas, soporta rayos de energía de potencia media.

Básicamente, al ya tener mas experiencia combatiendo con criaturas extrañas, nosotros tenemos acceso a los juguetes mas bonitos.

Y mientras me colocaba todo mi equipo.

Mi hijo entro a mi oficina.

El ya estaba vestido con el nuevo uniforme de la guardia real, que mas parecía a un uniforme militar del ejercito USA con camuflaje para bosques con sus chaleco anti balas, que es lo único echo de escamas de dragon que se pudo hacer en masa, USA un país humano muy belico que en serio nuestros científicos usaron de base varias de sus armas.

Y como el vino de su base para descansar un rato vino con todo su equipo a casa.

Aunque no se porque Celestia permita que los guardias lleven sus equipos a casa, eso ya es muy riesgoso.

Aunque, tiene sentido si nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, como ahora.

Porque después de todo a muchos les tomara algo de tiempo ir a la base y armarse debidamente.

Y mi hijo en estos momentos tenia el arma estándar del ejercito equestre actual.

Ya que no todos podían tener armas con balas cubiertas con escamas de dragon, ya que son muy pero muy difíciles de hacer.

Un arma de energía mágica, **(Un AK47 que dispara rayos laser),** gracias a unas runas mágicas en forma de los cargadores del arma, puede disparar rayos laser.

Es un arma muy fácil de fabricar y muy potente.

Bueno, es lo que los reportes que lei sobre el arma decían.

-"Madre vamos rápido que los extraterrestres ya vienen, y no te preocupes por Raz, el estaba en la biblioteca y por lo que vi afuera, el y sus compañeros estan siendo llevados al bunker", decía el algo nervioso como salia de mi oficina de nuevo.

Un Bunker construido por debajo del castillo de la princesa Twilight, esos búnkeres para los civiles fueron terminado hace solo 1 año en toda Equestria.

Y eran seguros y en extremo resistentes.

En teoría.

-"Ok Junior, ten cuidado quieres", dije yo como el ya estaba ya saliendo de la casa.

Pero al menos pude oir de el.

-"Ok mama", espero que no sean sus ultimas palabras que oigan de el.

(me sacudo la cabeza), no pienses eso, no es la hora para ponerse nerviosa.

Claro, mi hijo mayor al estar ya en la guardia real, ya sabe que soy parte de los agentes anti extraterrestres asi que el puede entrar a mi oficina cuando quiera.

Y mientras yo salía, no se porque no me sorprendía que la misma yegua, ahora que veo, era una unicornio que cache desnuda junto a mi hijo hace un rato estaba saliendo del cuarto de mi hijo y se le veía que ya tenia su uniforme casi puesto y se estaba colocando el chaleco antibalas mientras caminaba hacia la salida de mi casa y con su aura mágica llevaba su rifle al frente suyo.

Debi saberlo.

El en serio le gusta acostarse con las yeguas de su escuadrón.

Ok.

Olvidándonos de eso.

Me pregunto.

En serio Celestia puede sentir a los extraterrestres acercarse.

O solo es un simulacro?.

No.

Esto es real.

Aunque aun asi me sorprende que pueda hacer eso.

Ya en la calle pude ver a los otros ponys que no estaban armados ser guiados al bunker por los guardias.

-"Vamos todos corran, no tenemos mucho tiempo!", gritaba un soldado como varios civiles corrian al bunker.

Espero que en serio podamos estar listo para esto.

-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y ahora saben que la guerra se acerca a Equestria jejejeje.**

 **Les dije, que aquí sabrían que paso alla.**

 **Pero es cortito.**

 **Porque se que muchos de ustedes estan en las ultimas semanas en la escuela u colegio, u secundaria u instituto, o como sea que le digan en su país.**

 **Y es por eso que hago capítulos cortos los miércoles.**

 **Y asi no los agobio.**

 **Ya para los que lean esto en un futuro lejano….**

 **Bueno, ya que, gracias por leer esto en un futuro lejano en la que tienen tiempo libre.**

 **Y que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Comenten chicos, y yo les respondo con gusto.**

 **Pero ya sin alargar esto mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, amigos lectores.**


	22. Domingo aqui es, asi que, aqui esta jeje

_**Capítulo 22: Nadie está a salvo ya**_

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Planeta de refugiados Nº3.**

 **En la costa privada cerca de la base de la guardia nacional.**

 **Ya amaneciendo.**

Me encuentro en estos momentos corriendo alrededor de la costa.

Como es mi dia en que me toca estar en la base, mayormente me gusta correr en la intemperie, y no correr encima de una maquina y luego ya practicar con las armas de energía en el campo de tiro e irme volando a mi apartamento a mas de 15km de aquí ya cuando termina mi dia.

 **(Esta vestida con unos pantalones para ejercicio, unas botas y una simple polera)**

Solo otro dia para matar el tiempo.

Se ve a varias otras especies corriendo también en la intemperie como yo u otras estan nadando en el mar.

Muchos de los que estan afuera son al igual que yo, muchos milenials.

Es curioso, los nacidos aca prefieren quedarse en las instalaciones con todos los equipos de realidad virtual en ves de salir afuera y entrenar con equipo de verdad.

Bueno.

Creo que además es porque ellos entienden mas esa tecnología.

 **(50 min corriendo después)**

-"Uf, si que en serio no hay nada como correr en la mañana para inicar el dia"; dije en voz alta como llegaba a mi casillero dentro de la base.

-"Ni que lo digas", decía un amigo mio todo cansado que de ves en cuando corria conmigo, pero que esta ves llego bien tarde y empece antes que el.

El era un Fixi, una especie de humanoide alado con alas de color cafe, excepto que esta tiene alas en ves de brazos, patas al igual que los pollos y un pico en la cara, y por lo demás, todo su cuerpo restante es parecido al humano asi sin pelo en el cuerpo y de piel blanca, pero lo curioso es que tenia plumas de color café en la cabeza que daba la apariencia como si tuviera pelo.

Su especie llego a tener un avance tecnológico que según los humanos llaman, solo llegaron a la edad media.

Ellos son muy amables y serviciales.

Lastimosamente su planeta fue reclamado por los Omegas y por tanto usado como otro planeta para experimentación.

-"Llegaste tarde otra vez Trip", dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero te alance igual o no"; dijo el hecho el gracioso.

Gracias a unos collares que usamos todos, podemos entendernos sin problema.

-"Alcanzarme cuando ya termine no cuenta", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Uff, que aguafiestas, y dime, que harás mañana?", pregunto el.

-"Ir a casa y prepararme para asistir a la graduación de mi hija"; dije yo como observaba una foto de mi hija en mi casillera en la que ella esta posando en la entrada a la academia de vuelo del ejercito.

Como pasa el tiempo, pensé con nostalgia.

Mi hija ya graduándose y siendo oficialmente una piloto de guerra.

Me hace feliz que por fin cumpla parte de su sueño.

-"No quieres compañía en la ceremonia?"; pregunto Trip.

-"No lo se Trip, aunque tu sabes que también vienen a la ceremonia mis amigas", dije yo algo dudosa.

Es que, Trip es un milenial como yo, y como que el siente algo por mi, pese a que el tiene ya una esposa

-"Vamos, será divertido"; dijo el medio insistiendo.

-"Lo siento pero es un no", dije yo.

El se veía algo desanimado ante lo que dije.

-"Pero podríamos salir a otro lugar como amigos al dia siguiente de la graduación"; dije yo con una sonrisa sincera.

Talves debería darle una oportunidad.

Porque después de todo, yo ya eh estado sola mucho tiempo ya.

-"Bueno, eso esta bien también"; dijo el.

-"Ves, ese es el espíritu", dije yo alegre.

(Alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar)

-"Pero que pasa, otro simulacro otra vez?", me pregunte en voz alta.

" _ **Todas las unidades, esto no es un simulacro, reportarse inmediatamente en el anfiteatro principal",**_ decía por los sistemas de altavoces el comandante de esta base.

-"Bueno, justo cuando por fin te convenzo para que salgas conmigo y sucede el fin del mundo", dijo molesto y decepcionado a la vez Trip.

-"No creo que sea eso Trip", decía yo para animarlo, "Eso espero"; dije eso ya en voz baja.

Fuimos corriendo por los pasillos de la base y ya veíamos a otras especies alienígenas que pertenecían a la guardia corriendo o volando hacia el anfiteatro.

Trip y yo llegamos pero estábamos casi hasta atrás del anfiteatro.

Pero al menos podía ver el podio donde esta el comandante ahí de pie.

El comandante no era un reptilanio, es un Omi, un humanoide sin pelo en ninguna parte del cuerpo, tiene 3 ojos de color verde y es de piel gris y que no tiene nariz, no tienen genero y mayormente se reproducen gracias a unos tentáculos que les brota de donde deberían estar sus partes intimas y luego usan esos tentáculos para plantar, si, plantar su ovulo ya fertilizado en la tierra, eso si que es extraño y su especie fue la única además de los humanos en tener satélites y computadoras, pero no les sirvió de nada como su planeta fue conquistado por los Zergs.

Varios de los capitanes de escuadrones de esta base estaban al frente en primera fila.

Trixie estaba en esa fila.

La luz dentro del anfiteatro se reduzco un poco, y luego del holo proyector instalado en el techo salio un holograma del sistema planetario en que estábamos y se veía en ella varias señales de color rojo que se aproximan a este planeta

" _ **Atencion a todos, lo que estan viendo son millones de naves de los Omegas y los de Skynet acercándose a nuestra posición"**_

Bueno, los extraterrestres no llaman a los Omegas como Omegas, o los de Skynet como Skynet.

Como cada raza les llama de diferentes formas.

El traductor me lo traduce literalmente como los llama el comandante.

Si no, que lo traduce usando nuestra definición de como llamamos a cada facción.

" **Y eso no es todo, el planeta de los reptilianeos han informado de que tambien varias flotas de los Omegas y los de Skynet se aproximan a cada planeta controlado por ellos, eso incluye el único planeta sin marcar aquí",** dijo el comandante como el holgrama cambio y mostro a un planeta aparentemente desertico y con una luna cerca de ella.

Espera un segundo.

Esa Luna…..

Esa Luna con mi cara en ella…..

Van a mi planeta.

Los han encontrado!

" _ **No sabemos porque, pero este planeta desértico es donde al menos la mitad de las fuerzas militares de los Omegas y de los de Skynet se dirigen, pero la cosa es segura, no tenemos tiempo para que nos importe ese planeta cuando tambien una pequeña flota de ambas facciones que vienen a nosotros"**_ , dijo el comandante todo serio.

Yo quería gritarle de que ese planeta es mi hogar, y mas cuando dijo que solo flotas pequeñas se aproximaban.

Eso suena bien, si es una flota pequeña aquí lo podrán controlar y…..

" _ **Y no chicos, no se confíen, lo que ellos llaman flota pequeña, son en realidad 2 naves clase IMPERIO, 1000 naves clase COLOSO, 5000 naves/robots gigantes clase TITAN Y KAIYU y al menos 30 mil millones de tropas de infantería, y no hay que olvida que son ambos grupos que traen eso, y que los Zerg se aproximan a toda velocidad con sus propias naves"**_ , dijo el como mostraba mas claramente cada una de las naves.

-"Y porque nos atacan?"; pregunto uno de los capitanes.

" _ **El líder de los Reptileanos recibió un comunicado de los OMEGAS que dice asi: "Nos han ocultado información sobre la flor por mucho tiempo, por haber traicionado a nuestro acuerdo, la paz queda anulada""**_

Se empezó a murmurar un monton en todo el anfiteatro.

-"¿Y que les han ocultado?!", pregunto un solado en medio del anfiteatro, pero lo dijo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan.

-"Yo se porque"; dijo Trixie.

Al fin, lo dices, yo estaba apunto de usar mi fuerte voz para llamar la atención.

El comandante le cedió el micrófono.

" _ **Soy Trixie y vengo de ese planeta en la que van la mayoría de las fuerzas de las 3 facciones, y ese planeta estuvo oculto durante años por los reptilianos porque ahí habitan lo que los reptilaninos suponían son especies que podrían dar cara a las 3 facciones, pero como habitante de ese planeta puedo decir que, ellos van a morir sin remedio y con rapidez porque en ese planeta los que lo habitan son un monton de cobardes que ni saben que hay algo mas haya del sol y la luna, son ignorantes que viven cantando canciones de paz y amor, simplemente patético"**_

Quería ir y darle un golpe por lo que dijo.

Quería gritar y decir que eso no es cierto.

Pero….

Pero ella tiene razón.

Y en serio me duele admitirlo.

Solo yo y mi hermana podemos combatir contra ellos, y talves los dragones.

Pero, que son unas 2 alicornios originales y una centena de dragones contra cientos de millones de extraterrestres enormemente avanzados, pensé con tristeza.

" _ **Y por cierto, a que te réferis con la mitad de sus flotas los invadirá?", pregunto Trixie al comandante.**_

 _El comandante agarro de nuevo el micrófono especial._

" _ **Me temo que van a ir 40 naves clase IMPERIO, 10 mil naves clase COLOSO, 30 mil naves/robots gigantes clase TITAN y KAIYU y alrededor de 1 billon de unidades de infantería, prácticamente no habrá centímetro cuadrado suficiente en ese planeta para que siquiera la infantería aterrice sin estar apretados los unos a los otros"**_

 _-"Si ellos estan condenados"; dijo Trixie asi sin mas._

 _Y yo….._

 _Yo pienso igual._

 _Lo siento hermana….._

 _Como me hubiera gustado verte por ultima vez, o al menos, luchar a tu lado hasta el fin._

-"¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?", pregunto uno de los capitanes.

" _ **Lamentablemente todo esto fue sin previo aviso, y la invasión será simultánea en todos los planetas y lunas, asi que solo tenemos unas 2 horas antes de que lleguen aquí, ahora vayan con sus respectivos escuadrones, ármense y prepárense, que la batalla por este planeta empezara en breve", dijo el comandante.**_

 _-"Y que hay de nuestros seres queridos que no son militares?", pregunto otro soldado en el anfiteatro._

" _ **Ellos serán llevados a búnkeres especiales en las mismas ciudades, asi que no se preocupen por ellos, porque en estos momentos, ustedes serán los que los defiendan, ahora vayan"; dijo el comandante como el se retiro.**_

Yo y Trip nos fuimos a reunir con nuestro escuadrón.

Uy hija, espero que estes bien y que no tengas que combatir hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Star**

 **Base aéreo espacial del ejercito Reptiliano.**

 **En estos momentos.**

Estoy ahora en camino a ponernos los trajes de vuelo.

No se si estar molesta porque cancelaran la ceremonia de graduación y en donde le mostraría a mi madre que soy capitana de mi propio escuadron.

O feliz de que por fin entraremos en combate.

Mmm…

En serio no se que sentir ahora.

-"Vamos Star, que tenemos que irnos"; dijo Grizz, mi compañero de ala o simplemente, es mi teniente.

Y si el es una planta, sip, una planta humanoide compuesta por tallos verdes bien gruesos, tiene cara extrañamente humana, pero sus ojos son completamente negros.

Lo que me parecen muy curiosos jeje.

Y ellos son muy buenos la verdad y en serio tan en contacto con la tierra, que es raro ver a los de su especie a mas de 50 metros del suelo.

Y que en serio en mas de 1000 años de historia aquí en el planeta, es la primera vez que hay un piloto planta.

Que cosas mas curiosas.

Ok ya llegamos a sala de los trajes.

Los trajes son hechos a medidas, y como recién Grizz y yo eramos nuevos, ni siquiera teníamos nuestros trajes de piloto hechos, asi que íbamos a obtener los nuestros de una vez de la armería principal.

Mayormente teníamos unos trajes simples en el entrenamiento.

Ahora nos iban a dar los reales.

-"Bienvenidos"; dijo un reptiliano que era el que operaba el lugar.

Y era en realidad 2 cámaras selladas en esta habitación.

-"Ahora metanse rápido solo uno en una de las cámaras por favor"; dijo el reptiliano.

Hicimos lo que dijo.

Y me meti en esa extraña cámara que mas parecía un tubo metalico con una puerta a lado.

Cerre la puerta y pues el interior era de color celeste.

Y en la puerta había instrucciones que decía lo siguiente: "Por favor manténganse firme e inmóvil en todo momento", "Por favor quitese la ropa para que asi comience el procedimiento" y por ultimo decía, "Por favor cierre los ojos y cualquier otro orificio sensible que tenga por favor"

Hice lo que decía ahí.

Y una vez me quite la ropa y la puse en el suelo y en serio notar que hacia frio aquí.

La mitad del suelo se abrió y mi ropa cayo por ahí.

Entonces vi una luz roja descender desde el techo y escanearme, cerre los ojos apenas hizo eso, y luego solo sentí como si un spray fuera rociado sobre mi, y luego escuche como si estuviera imprimiéndose algo.

Y cuando no hubo mas ruido, sentí mi cuerpo mas pesado, y la puerta se abrió.

Abri los ojos y ahora de repente tenia una pantalla en mi cara con varios datos que aparecían en ella.

Entonces mire mi cuerpo y tenia un traje de color verde oscuro y por lo que pude ver, esto no es tela de ningún tipo, pero esto si se nota resistente.

Y movi un poco mis alas para ver si podían moverlas con tranquilidad, y en efecto, las podía mover.

Hasta podía volar sin problemas pese al peso extra.

-"Guao, estos trajes son increíbles" dije yo en voz alta como volaba un poco por el lugar.

-"Se que esta alegre por la gran movilidad que tiene con el traje señorita, pero baje un segundo para que le explique que funciones tiene el traje"; dijo el reptiliano.

Entonces Grizz tambien salio de su cámara.

Y se le quedaba bien, y después de todo, le queda el color verde jeje.

Aunque, porque se ve el de él más voluminoso?.

-"Ok, ya que estan los 2, solo tengo que decirles que este traje además de permitirles una gran movilidad, incluye el traje un convertidor de oxigeno que les permitirá tener aire propio por al menos 70 min en caso de que estén en un ambiente sin oxígeno, como en el espacio, tambien le ayudara a sobrevivir a al menos 25 G, (O sea gravedad, en términos simples), es totalmente hermético, puede curarte en caso de recibir daño alguno gracias a que el traje fue adaptado con equipo medico especializado para la raza que este usándolo, y en el caso de usted señorita Star, sus alas gracias a unos sistemas que aprovechan lo que su madre llama "magia", ahora podrá volar como si no tuviera el traje en absoluto, y el traje esta diseñado para que tambien pueda usar su "magia", sin dañar la armadura en el proceso, tambien es resistente a rayos de energía laser, pero no a los de plasma, asi que tengan cuidado, además, el casco que tienen les ayudara a controlar mejor los sistemas de sus naves"; dijo el.

-"Y porque el de el se le ve mas voluminoso?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, todos los trajes tienen un sistema de vuelo simple, y como tu ya tienes alas, no vimos la razón de porque incluirte propulsores, aunque para cualquier inconveniente, tienes unos propulsores en los pies, por si te hieren de gravedad tus alas, y tu compañero aquí, ya tiene todo el paquete de vuelo como, propulsor principal en la espalda, y propulsores mas pequeños en las extremidades para que pueda maniobrar", dijo el.

-"Ahora váyanse, que tenemos a varios nuevos que tienen que probarse los trajes"; dijo el reptiliano como nos empujaba a la puerta.

Guao, en serio si que es fuerte si nos puede empujar a los 2 sin problemas.

-"Eh, yo tengo una duda"; dije yo.

-"Cual?", dijo el reptiliano.

-"Como se quita esta cosa, o como se va al baño en ella?"; pregunte yo.

-"Tu traje usa tu orina para alimentar el convertidor de oxígeno y si son tus heces, bueno, creo que era mejor que hubieras ido al baño antes"; dijo el reptiliano.

Uff, suerte que ya fui esta mañana.

-"Pero y como nos lo quitamos?", pregunto Grizz.

-"No pueden, solo los médicos de campo y los dispositivos que le dieron cuando se graduaron pueden ayudarles a quitárselos", dijo el reptiliano.

-"Pero íbamos a graduarnos mañana", dije yo.

-"Eso ya no es mi problema, adiós"; dijo el reptiliano como nos empujo afuera, donde ya había una fila de los nuevos esperando sus trajes.

-"Los próximos!"; grito el reptiliano.

-"Bueno, eso no fue muy amable"; dije algo fastidiada como me levantaba.

-"Al menos tenemos estos increíbles trajes y eso es lo que cuenta"; dijo Grizz emocionado como me ayudaba a levantarme.

-"Bueno, tienes razón, pues…..a las naves se ha dicho"; dije yo como corría por los pasillos de la base.

-"Hey espérame", dijo Grizz como fue corriendo atrás mio.

No había suficiente espacio para volar, asi que solo podía correr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **(Ya en el hangar)**

-"Guao, y podemos personalizarlo como querramos?"; pregunte toda emocionada al jefe mecanico del hangar al ver mi caza de combate.

Una nave de batalla clase 3, modelo Z-12 (Como esas naves de la resistencia de Star Wars) con 4 alas en la parte trasera, y la cabina al frente, con capacidad de vuelo espacial, vuela a una velocidad de Mach 30, cañones de plasma, ametralladora laser y con una autonomía de vuelo de unas 40 horas si es solo volar, serian solo 20 horas si hubiera estado disparando las armas por varias horas ya.

Es una belleza.

-"Si, pero dese prisa, que el equipo de personalización tarda mucho y solo queda unos 80 min para la invasión, y porque usted es el oficial es que se le da prioridad antes que al resto de su escuadrón", dijo el reptiliano que era el jefe mecánico del hangar.

Yay.

Y ya tengo el diseño perfecto para esta belleza.

Pongo los diseños que quiero en la computadora de la maquina para personalizar mi nave.

Y una vez ya introduje todos los comandos.

La máquina le salió múltiples brazos y empezó a pintar la nave como yo quería.

Azul oscuro como el pelo de mi madre, unos puntos blancos en toda la nave para que parecieran estrellas, y en las alas, la imagen del planeta tierra en ella.

Y una ves pintada, solo faltaba que le pusiera un nombre, para mi, y mi escuadrón.

Haber como nos llamaremos.

Mmmmm….

Esto lo discutí anoche con los chicos que entrarían a mi escuadrón.

Todos nuevos.

Somos 10 en total dentro de mi escuadrón.

Hay 5 humanos, y 4 perros en mi escuadrón, en las cual hay 6 hembras (incluyéndome) y 4 machos (Incluyendo a Grizz). Grizz es el único "extraterrestre" entre nosotros.

Si el es macho y no me pregunten como se eso.

Solo se que estaba demasiado ebria en esa fiesta hace 2 semanas, y se que hicimos cosas….

Bueno.

Solo se que me gusto y que estuve oliendo a ensalada por varios días y orinando algo espeso al dia siguiente.

Pero en fin, cual era ese nombre?...…

Ah, ya me acuerdo.

Y el nombre de nuestro escuadrón será….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Los hijos de la noche?", pregunto Grizz como veía como la maquina personalizaba los aviones de mi escuadrón usando el diseño de mi nave como base y ponían el nombre del escuadrón a los lados de la cabina.

-"Pues si, tiene sentido para mi, es lo que concordamos anoche, a que no?", pregunte yo a Grizz como el resto de mi escuadrón llegaba al hangar.

-"Bueno si, pero aun no me convence el nombre"; dijo Grizz.

-"Vamos, tiene sentido, además todos nos encanta la noche a que no?", pregunte yo a Grizz y a Tommy que era un labrador y que ya estaba cerca para escucharme.

-"Pues si, a mi me encanta la noche"; dijo Tommy.

-"Si los bares abren en la noche"; decía Sarin un humano.

-"Y es la noche perfecta para la pasión, no es asi Seras?"; dijo Richi en un tono medio galán y el es un pastor alemán que parece que soy la única de todo el escuadrón que el no se ha follado.

-"Contrólate amigo, o quieres que te pongan una correa jaja", dijo Chio, era una chica de padres Norkoreanos.

-"Pero me gusta el nombre, me hago problemas con ello"; dijo Hilary, una chica de padres de USA.

-"Ok, una vez todas las naves estén listas, nos vamos ok", dije yo.

Todos asintieron.

Como durante unos minutos nos preparamos para partir, estábamos charlando para aliviar un poco la tensión, y ya cuando todas las naves estuvieron pintadas, fue momento de partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Rocky.**

 **Distrito comercial de la ciudad refugio Nº3.**

 **A solo 30 min para la invasión.**

-"Papa, te dije ya que tenemos que irnos al refugio, quedarse es muy peligroso", decía mi hija Yumi como intentaba convencerme de abandonar el negocio.

-"No, yo me quedo, no voy a correr mas, si voy a morir, será luchando"; dije yo.

Deje a mi amigo en ese planeta, y yo no voy a dejar a esos extraterrestres destruir lo que logre.

Ya no voy a correr mas, y ocultar mi cola entre mis patas.

Ya no mas.

Mas bien creo que es una de las razones de porque Vicky me dejo.

-"No niñas, vayan con su madre y llévenla al refugio"; decía yo como agarraba el rifle M16 que Victor nos dio en la tierra.

Aun lo tenia conmigo, solo por si acaso.

-"Pero no queremos dejarte aquí", decía mi hija Yucky toda triste.

-"Vayan este perro viejo aun puede morder, asi que vayan a por su madre al refugio ahora, no se preocupen por mi"; dije yo forzando una sonrisa.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Yumi y Yucky asintieron.

-"Pero es mejor que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo ok"; dijo Yumi.

-"No hay problema hija", dije yo como le daba un beso en la frente.

-"Ahora vayan, ya no pierdan el tiempo aquí!", les grite y ellas fueron corriendo a casa.

Y yo me quede ahí, fortificando este restaurante.

Bueno.

Parecido al comedor de mi antigua casa es.

Al menos moriré en un lugar mas o menos parecido al de mi hogar, pensé con nostalgia como empezaba a cargar las balas en este viejo rifle.

-"Hare algo con este rifle, tal vez no, pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo"; dije en voz alta.

(Suspiro)

-"Y justo cuando era el dia en que si venias desnudo o desnuda obtenías el 50% de descuento en la hora del almuerzo", dije algo molesto.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cap. Star.**

 **En el cielo, sobre la ciudad refugiados Nº3.**

 **A unos minutos de la invasión.**

-"Atención aquí Capitana Star Castillo, (Si, ese es mi nombre completo) escuadrón Nº45, ya estamos en posición", dije yo por el sistema de comunicaciones a base.

-"Entendido, aguarde por el momento en la zona, naves de las 3 facciones entraran en cualquier momentos sobre nuestro espacio aéreo, limite sus comunicaciones con nosotros y sus compañeros y solo concéntrense en derribar las naves de combate entrantes, repito no vaya al espacio, seria un suicidio con las naves tipo Imperio haya arriba", dijeron desde el centro de mando a todos nosotros por igual.

-"Atencion chicos, atentos todos, que se viene la batalla de nuestras vidas", dije yo a mis compañeros.

-"Si, porque podría ser hasta la ultima"; decía Chio.

-"No es momento para bromas Chio"; dije yo.

-"Claro que si, mama"; decía Chio en un tono burlón.

Entonces las alarmas en la nave brillaban como locas.

-"Atención, se acercan naves saliendo del hipersalto en 3, 2, 1…", decía yo como varias naves tipo TITAN aparecían cerca de nosotros.

-"Fuego!", grite yo.

Entonces todos abrimos fuego contra las naves Titan antes que siquiera pudieran defenderse, yo y Grizz fuimos directo al centro de mando de cada nave acabando con sus puestos de mando y luego mis pilotos se dedicaron a hacer el golpe de gracia destruyendo sus motores y finalmente destruyéndolas por completo antes de que desplegaran sus tropas en la ciudad.

Pero no sirvió de mucho como una nave clase Coloso apareció encima de la ciudad y una lluvia de unidades de infantería descendió contra nosotros.

Las unidades de infantería abrían fuego contra nosotros mientras caian.

-"Atencion todos, acciones evasivas, acciones evasivas, son demasiados"; dije yo por la radio como me puse a esquivar los cientos de disparos de plasma y laser que se dirigían hacia mi y mientras tambien levantaba un escudo mágico sobre la misma.

Algunas de nuestros colegas de otros escuadrones no tuvieron la misma suerte en esquivarlos.

Incluido 2 de los mios.

-"Mierda derribaron a Samanta y Aris!", grito Richi molesto.

-"Calmate y atento que esto aun no acaba!", grite yo como disparaba a la lluvia de enemigos que caia de la nave clase Coloso.

-"Joder son demasiados, las tropas de tierra no podrán con ellos!", grito Griss que seguía a mi lado.

Esquivábamos los disparos de la infantería y de las naves Titan que estaban empezando a descender sobre la ciudad y transformarse en robots gigantes.

Las torretas antiareras no se hicieron esperar como tambien abrieron fuego contra las naves.

Las naves clase Titan no llegaba a siguiera transformarse como los antiaéreos los destruían.

Pero ya la infantería no dejaba de caer sobre la ciudad.

Y al parecer la batalla era tan intensa haya abajo que por desgracia los antiaéreos dejaron de disparar.

Al menos ya no hay titanes.

En estos 4 minutos de lucha.

Joder, si que les hicimos mucho daño en poco tiempo.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Eran algunos otras naves amigas siendo derribadas por el pesado fuego enemigo.

Lamentablemente nosotros tambien estábamos sufriendo graves bajas.

Pero la infantería que no deja de descender de los colosos sigue siendo un problema.

Joder necesitamos hacer algo.

Pero que?.

-"Atencion a todas las unidades, recibimos señales de un aumento repentino de energía en la ciudad Nº3, confirmen si es enemigo o amigo", dijo el operario del centro de control.

-"Aquí Capitana Castillo, no puedo ver nada, recibo fuego intenso, acaso ustedes no…", estaba hablando cuando un gran rayo de energía azul cruzo muy cerca mio, acabando con parte de la infantería enemiga y dirigiéndose asi, al Coloso arriba de la ciudad.

Haciéndolo explotar en una enorme onda expansiva que hace temblar todo mi nave.

-"Olvídelo base, era amigo", dije yo, como veo de dónde provino eso, y veo a mi madre disparando rayos de energía con sus manos haya en tierra hacia la infantería entrante.

Y luego solo quedaba las unidades de tierra.

El cielo estaba despejado, aunque mas arriba se podía ver la lucha entre los de SKYNEY y los OMEGAS.

-"Atención escuadrón 45, ustedes son los únicos que quedan por la zona según el radar, necesitamos que regresen a base a apoyarnos", dijo el operador de centro de mando.

-"Entendido central, aquí vamos", dije yo como me colocaba en curso para volver a la base.

-"De veras somos los únicos vivos aquí en el aire jefa?", pregunto Sarin algo asustado.

Entonces me fije en el radar y luego de forma normal viendo por la ventana, y en efecto, éramos los únicos aliados que quedábamos sobre la ciudad.

-"Posiblemente, ahora volvamos a base que en serio nos necesitan"; dije yo como aumentamos la velocidad con dirección a la base.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Ciudad Nº3 de refugiados.**

 **A 4 min de la invasión.**

No dejaba de disparar con mi magia atraves de una mano y con la otra usando mi rifle de plasma a los enemigos que no dejaban de aparecer.

No importa que haya destruido su nave nodriza.

Ya habían soltado un monton de sus tropas antes que destruyera su nave.

Y no había señal de que pararan de venir.

Son tropas de los de Skynet, y ellos de seguro vienen de otras zonas de la ciudad o hasta como estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Muchos de ellos llegan aquí por medio del teletransporte.

-"Vamos maten a todos que no quede nadie con vida!"; gritaba un Girsi.

Un tipo de tigre de pelaje naranja con rayas negras antropomórfico y bien musculoso y que son mayormente violentos e irritables y no son muy listos.

 **(Si, me tuve que ver BEN 10 para ver que tipos de alienígenas podía usar, Ben 10 puede ser mala ahora, pero al menos tenían algo de imaginación con los tipos de extraterrestres que mostraban)**

Y en estos momentos esta usando una ametralladora de plasma para acabar con las oleadas de enemigos que se aproximaban.

-"Eso mueran, mueran, eso es por quitarnos nuestro planeta", dijo con rabia.

 **ZAS ZAS**

Coloco un campo de fuerza delante de el como unos rayos de plasma casi le dan en el pecho.

Mientras el seguía disparando casi a ciegas el me miro y levanto un pulgar en alto.

-"Gracias humana con alas y amplios atributos, te deberé una luego", dijo el como siguió concentrándose en disparar al que le disparo esos tiros.

Y no recuerdan muy fácilmente los nombres.

Entonces un robot tipo araña de al menos 2 metros de alto salio de repente de uno de los edificios y por poco logra atraparme.

Le atravesé con un cuchillo hecho de magia todo su torso, antes que me alcanzara.

Pero exploto apenas le termine de atravesar su torso.

 **BOOM**

Sali volando por los aires, pero la armadura para la infantería (Que es casi igual a la de los pilotos, exceptuando que es mucho mas resistente y aguanta mas castigo) me protegió de gran parte de la explosión.

-"Argg", dije toda adolorida como me levantaba de entre los restos de unos edificios.

Otros robots arañas salían de los edificios para querer atacarme.

Pero aprendi la lección y les dispare mis rayos de energía en su lugar.

-"Uff, esto es horrible, no me sorprende que Victor me haya querido lejos de esto en primer lugar", dije en voz alta.

Como corri de vuelta con mis compañeros soldados.

Espero que Trip este bien, lástima que el no esta en mi escuadrón y se tuvo que quedar en la base.

Solo espero que este bien.

-..-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-

 **Cap. Trixie.**

 **Base de la guardia Nacional.**

 **A 7 min de la invasión.**

La base parece un gran bunker ovalado de 40 mts de alto, 80 mts de profundidad y 2 km cuadrados en forma de huevo desde arriba, y que en estos momentos de cada ventana sale un pesado fuego de ametralladora a la infantería enemiga que trata de entrar.

Todo eso seria perfecto para defenderla…..

Si no fuera por el enorme hoyo en medio de la base causado porque un Titan logro hacer un agujero antes de ser destruido y en donde cientos y cientos de estos malditos OMEGAS han entrado y estan intentando abrirse paso por la base y apagar nuestras defensas.

Seria la fortaleza perfecta.

-"Vamos todos tenemos que mantener esos malditos arraya", dije yo como usaba mi rifle de plasma contra esos malditos cerebritos.

En estos estrechos pasillos.

Y con uno de mis subordinados casi disparándome en la cabeza.

-"Trip maldito incompetente, el enemigo son ellos no yo!", le grite toda enfadada como segui disparando contra los Omegas que tambien disparaban desde su posición.

Y al parecer estos son OMEGAS de baja categoría, que aun usan armas para defenderse.

Los OMEGAS de elite usan su mente como un arma.

Y hasta ahora no vimos a ninguno de ellos aquí.

-"Lo siento capitana, uno de los disparos de los Omegas me dio en mi ala mientras disparaba"; decía de vuelta Trip algo adolorido.

 **ZAS ZAS ZAS**

-"Pues si ya terminaste de darme excusas sigue disparando maldita sea", dije yo como me cubri en mi posición y asi acumulo en paz un poco de magia en la palma de mi mano y la segui acumulando hasta que forme un orbe de magia del tamaño de una pelota de una pelota de playa.

 **ZAS**

 **ZAS**

 **ZAS**

Y la lance hacia la posición enemiga, y esta exploto matando a todos los enemigos del pasillo.

-"Tomen eso imbéciles!", grite yo.

Como los pocos que quedaban de mi escuadrón gritaban de alegría.

" _ **Atencion, necesitamos a cualquier equipo disponible en la sala de guerra, los Omegas estan forzando la entrada y por lo que parece, son OMEGAS de elite!", gritaba el comandante.**_

Joder de seguro es por eso que nos mandaban puros Omegas de baja categoría, querían entretenernos mientras invadían la sala de guerra.

 _-"Mierda, vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos", dije yo como hacia señas a que me siguieran._

 _-"Pero que pasa si vienen mas Omegas por el pasillo?", pregunto Trip._

 _-"_ No me importa si vienen mas, si perdemos el centro de mando, perderemos la base y nuestra única oportunidad de pedir refuerzos en caso de que nos estén superando en numero", dije yo.

-"Pero la invasión es planetaria, cada soldado nuestro tiene que estar ocupado en estos momentos, dudo que haya refuerzos"; dijo Trip.

-"No me importa, solo es un decir, ahora vamos"; dije yo con enfado.

Y Trip y el resto de mi escuadrón me siguieron a la sala de guerra.

En el camino pudimos ayudar a varios de nuestros demás compañeros a eliminar a algunos Omegas.

Pero mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de guerra que estaba en el ultimo piso subterráneo de la base, vi que por desgracia la puerta blindada ya estaba rota.

Y había 2 OMEGAS de elite que median 2 metros de alto y tenían una armadura para protegerlos, ahí vigilando que nadie entrara.

Ellos no van armados, porque consideran que su misma mente es su arma.

Nos agarraron en el aire y empezaron a aplastarnos con el poder de sus mentes.

-"Arggg, malditos….no llegue tan lejos como para morir ahora", dije yo como un enorme dolor invadía mi cuerpo y mi concentre todo lo que pude en crear un hechizo.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como mi armadura de batalla se rompia.

Pero logre reunir suficiente magia para crear una muralla de magia que lance con fuerza en contra de las 2 unidades, que los lanzo lejos, rompiendo con su agarre telequinetico sobre nosotros.

Cai al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre, y sacándome el caso ya destrozado de encima.

Y antes que esos madlitos se levantaran, yo los agarre con mi magia.

E hice lo mismo que hicieron con nosotros.

Los empecé a aplastar por un buen rato, cada vez haciendo mas presión sobre ellos y entonces cuando sus armaduras se rompieron y un fluido verde y azul fluía por todas las grietas de sus armaduras.

Rompí mi agarre mágico.

Y sus cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo.

Mis subordinados estaban quitándose tambien las armaduras porque tambien habían recibido mucho daño.

Y se veía que algunos estaban realmente heridos.

Yo tambien.

Como me sentía bien débil, y sentía como sangre me fluia tambien por la nariz.

Me concentre y use mi magia para curarme.

Y en menos de 1 min, estaba como nueva.

Mis pocos soldados de mi escuadrón estaban curándose como podían, usando sus ropas como vendajes.

No tenia tiempo para curarlos a todos.

Si estos 2 Omegas estaban aquí, de seguro hay mas adentro.

-"Voy a entrar, Trip, quédate aquí con los demás y vigilen que nadie mas entre", dije yo como terminaba de quitarme toda la armadura y agarrar mi arma que había quedado en el suelo cuando los Omegas de elite nos agarraron.

-"Capitana, eso es un suicidio", dijo Trip algo alterado.

-"Lo es para ustedes, no para mi, ahora cumpla su orden soldado", dije yo.

-"Entiendo capitana"; dijo el todo rendido.

Joder, porque mi teniente que era uno de esos Girsi murió.

Pero bueno, el tambien se busco su muerte cuando quizo matar en combate mano a mano contra los Omegas, mato a unos 30 antes de que lo mataran, y eso ya es un logro en si mismo.

Como logro ser teniente alguien como el, eso si que me resulta todo un misterio.

Entre a la sala de mando que era una mesa redonda con varias sillas rodeándolas, y varias pantallas holográficas que mostraban tanto lo que sucedia en la base, como los ataques en las ciudades.

Y parecía haber un segundo piso con varias pantallas holográficas y que al parecer eran pequeños radares.

El piso de la base se encuentra cubierto por los cuerpos destrozados de nuestro comandante, otros altos mandos, operadores que se comunicaban con las unidades afuera y algunos guardias que intentaron detenerlos.

Pero eso no me importaba.

Lo que me importaba era ese maldito Omega de Elite que estaba sobre la silla del comandante, y estaba robando la información que había en la mesa que era tambien una super computadora.

Me acerque lentamente a el que al parecer no me estaba prestando atención.

Y cuando estaba apuntándole con mi rifle.

Fue cuando sentí como me dolia la cabeza enormemente.

" _ **Yo no haría eso si fuera tu",**_ _decía una voz dentro de mi cabeza._

" _Que, quien eres tu, como es que entraste a mi cabeza", decía enojada y adolorida como apenas podía sostener el arma y con una mano me agarraba la cabeza e intentaba mantenerme de pie._

" _ **Soy el capitán a cargo de esta operación de infiltración y agradece que solo entre y no destroce tambien tu mente"**_ _, decía esa voz_

-"Capitana esta bien, vamos a ayudarla", dijo Tripp.

" _ **Yo que tu les diría que se detuvieran, contigo tuve piedad, con ellos no lo tendre",**_ _dijo la voz._

 _-"Alto chicos, no vengan, les dije que se quedaran en su posición, no importa que escuchen", dije yo algo adolorida como apenas podía mantenerme de pie por el dolor._

 _-"De acuerdo capitana"; dijo Tripp._

 _Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia la mesa donde estaba el._

 _-"Que quieres de mi, yo creía que ustedes no sabían que significara piedad", dije yo aun con mucho dolor._

 _ **-"Nosotros sabemos muchas cosas, y no quiere decir que si no practicamos la piedad o misericordia muy a menudo, no significa que no sepamos su significado", dijo la voz dentro de mi mente.**_

 _-"Y porque no me hablas con normalidad, como cualquier villano exponiendo su plan malvado"; dije yo._

" _ **Usted ha logrado vencer a dos de mis guardaespaldas usando su mente, no pierda el poco respeto que tengo por usted y sus habilidades al compararme con idiotas que solo quieren conquistar el mundo o destruir la vida, solo un idiota pensaría que un villano de verdad querria eso y para responder la segunda cosa que dijo, nosotros hablamos con nuestras mentes, una necesidad de una boca grande y tener cuerdas vocales quedaron muy atrás en nuestra especie"**_

 _-"Espere, como que usted me respeta, no lo entiendo", dije yo confundida._

 _Como intentaba concentrar algo de magia y crear algún hechizo._

 _Pero el maldito sabía dónde hacerme doler en mi cabeza para evitar concentrarme._

" _ **Claro que no, a pesar de que tu especie de donde provienes y el cual estamos invadiendo en estos momentos ha desarrollado estas grandes habilidades mentales, ustedes no son muy listos"**_

 _-"Lo se, son idiotas todos haya, pero la cosa es, porque estas aquí?", pregunte yo intentando sacarle información, gracias a que no podía moverme._

" _ **Te lo explicare con simpleza pequeña, vine aquí para ver si es que los que tu llamas los Reptilianos ocultan mas planetas que no pudimos detectar, aunque a estas alturas es imposible que nos oculten algo, mas nos vale ser precavidos, no queremos cualquier sorpresa que arruine nuestras probabilidades de victoria, las variables salidas de la nada no son buenas para nuestros planes"; dijo el.**_

 _-"Y si gana aquí, que va a pasar con nosotros?"; pregunte solo por curiosidad._

 _ **-"Se estan defendiendo bien, hasta creo que vamos a llamar refuerzos",**_ _dijo el medio irritado, por fin mostro una emoción en toda nuestra "conversación"._

 _-"Y que van a hacer conmigo?"; pregunte yo como otra vez intentaba luchar por mi libertad, pero era inútil._

" _ **Te voy a llevar a nuestro planeta Nº12 de investigación para asi averiguar como es que tus habilidades mentales funcionan, asi que, seguirás viva, por el momento"**_

 _-"Sobre mi cadáver", dije yo como intentaba luchar otra vez pero una gran punzada de dolor invadio mi cabeza, una tan fuerte que sentí como si fuera a estallar._

 _-"ARGGG!", grite de enorme dolor._

" _ **No te preocupes, que eso será en la fase 2 cuando te investiguemos a fondo", dijo sin ninguna emoción.**_

 _Yo estaba llorando del dolor y de miedo, por primera vez en años._

 _Asi que con estos tipos Victor se encontró en la tierra…._

 _El tenia razón._

 _No estábamos listos para atacar._

 _20 años de entrenamiento intenso para nada, pensé con irritación como aun gritaba del enorme dolor._

" _ **Mm, interesante, sigues consiente a pesar de todo lo que estoy haciéndote, ahora creo que hasta podría adelantarme a los científicos mas especializados y analizarte de porque una descarga eléctrica en tu lóbulo frontal y parietal de tu cerebro no te dejo inconsciente", dijo el como me puso de espaldas contra la mesa.**_

 _Yo estaba respirando profundamente por el dolor._

 _Pero pude ver que saco un trozo pequeño de metal de su armadura y lo moldeo con su mente hasta convertirla en un bisturí._

" _ **Cirugía cerebral, sin anestesia con el sujeto iniciando, capitán y científico de nivel 5 iniciando con la cirugía, ahora a descubrir porque tu mente es tan resistente a mis ataques",**_ _el decía como sentía se acercaba el bisturí a mi frente._

 _Yo estaba llorando del miedo, sufria de tanto dolor en mi cabeza que ya no podía ni gritar, no importaba cuanto intentara moverme, el tenia un enorme control sobre mi._

 _Asi acabo yo?_

 _Este es el fin para mi?._

 _Todo mientras lloraba de miedo._

 _ **ZAS ZAS ZAS**_

Unos disparos resonaron en el aire.

Y el dolor en mi mente termino, y mi primera reacción al poder moverme otra vez, fue levantarme.

Mire por todos lados para ver que paso.

Y vi al capitán ese, muerto en el piso con varios disparos de plasma que le destrozaron su cabeza.

Entonces vi quien había disparado.

No trai casco, la mitad de su armadura de combate estaba dañada.

Y tenía alas como yo.

Tenia su pelo blanco y con unas rayas negras en su pelo.

Y casi era tan bonita como yo, pero tenia algunas cortadas en su rostro.

Ella estaba sosteniendo aun en alto su rifle hacia donde estaba ese OMEGA.

-"Yudi, eres tu?", pregunte yo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez, eran de alegría.

-"Si madre, soy yo, por lo visto la gran y poderosa Trixie no pudo con un gran y poderoso Omega"; dijo sin emociones mi propia hija mientras me miraba toda decepcionada y algo molesta.

Me lo merezco.

Y mucho esta clase de trato.

Hice lo mismo que mi madre.

Dejarme llevar por lo que yo quería en la vida mientras ignoraba a los demás.

-"Capitana lo siento pero no podíamos estar sin hacer nadas, y mas al oir esa extraña conversación que tenia con alguien adentro nos preocupó y necesitábamos mas refuerzos porque nosotros apenas podíamos mantenernos de pie, y cuando dijimos que era usted y el porque estábamos aquí, ella respondió nuestro llamado y se apareció aquí…", decía todo nervioso Tripp, pero entonces vio el lugar, "oh, ¿pero que paso?", decía el sorprendido.

-"Mi hija, eso paso", dije yo esforzándome por sonreír.

Ella como mas o menos también intento sonreír.

-"No sabia que tuvieras una hija", dijo sorprendido Tripp.

Porque dijiste eso Tripp, pensé con tristeza.

-"Porque no me sorprende que nunca dijeras que tenias una hija"; dijo Yudi toda enfadada como volteo sobre si misma, sin dirigirme en ningún momento la mirada y se dirigio a la salida, "Solo levántate y dirige a tu escuadrón de vuelta a tu posición", dijo ella toda fríamente, "Has cumplido esta misión, es mejor que vuelvas a tu puesto y yo al mio", dijo ella como se fue otra vez por donde vino.

-"Eh….dije algo malo?"; pregunto Tripp.

Yo solo lo golpee en su maldito pico y sentí como se lo rompi.

Mi mano sangraba, y el cayo al piso y se agarraba su pico por el dolor.

-"Y no te disparo no mas porque…", decía yo con ira, pero luego, me relaje un poco, "…porque me alegra que la hayas llamado a ayudarme", dije yo mas calmada como le ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Y ella tiene razón, vámonos ya, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada mas" dije yo como nos fuimos de allí a volver arriba y evitar que mas OMEGAS entraran.

 **(Pero sin darse cuenta, en una maquina de comunicación había una señal de emergencia que venia del bunker para civiles ubicado en el distrito comercial de la megaciudad de refugiados Nº3 y no había nadie que les hiciera caso)**

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Rocky.**

 **A 45 min de la invasión.**

 **Su restaurante, en el distrito Comercial de la mega ciudad de refugiados Nº3.**

Joder, aquí es tan aburrido.

Si, se que se escucha fuertes combates por toda la ciudad.

-"Pero porque aquí no aparece nadie?", me pregunte en voz alta como aun seguía recostado sobre una silla del restaurante.

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

-"Y tenia que abrir mi bocota"; dije yo como tire la mesa a un lado para que me cubra en contra de la dirección de la cual provenían esos golpes.

Apunte mi rifle a la puerta blindada.

Esperando lo peor.

Luego escuche como unos arañazos venir de la puerta.

mmm.

Los alienígenas tienen uñas?

O es que son las garras de metal de esos robots de Skynet?, pensé con algo de miedo.

 **Thump thump.**

-"PAPA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!", con suerte escuche ese grito.

Es que las paredes son blindadas y gruesas, obviamente que hasta pueden evitar escuchar algunos ruidos como las voces que se podrían escuchar del otro lado.

(Bueno ya en la sala de seguridad del restaurante)

Vi todas las pantallas y en efecto, eran mis 6 hijas que tuve con Mili, mis otras 2 hijas que tuve con Vicky y mis nietos y nietas, pero no había señal de los esposos de mis hijas, Lili y su hijo tambien estaba con ellos.

Las hijas de Vicky pertenecían a la guardia nacional, pero se habían unido no por los mismos motivos que Yudi, si no que ellas tambien trabajan conmigo en el restaurante, pero ellas se unieron porque querían impresionar a unos chicos para asi tener sexo con ellos.

Bueno, consiguieron tener sexo.

Pero una vez entras a la guardia nacional.

Te quedas en la guardia nacional.

Y como tenían las notas mas bajas de la academia. Ellas fueron asignadas a proteger los búnkeres de civiles en caso de una invasión.

Veo afuera varios vehículos quemados, y varios trozos grandes de naves incendiándose en la calle.

Pero eso no importaba, tenia que dejar entrar a mi familia.

Asi que abri la puerta blindada y apenas la abri toda mi familia entro.

Entraron corriendo y todos y todas se veían asustados.

 **-** "Hey que pasa, porque no estan en el bunker, aquí afuera es de locos"; dije yo como cerraba la puerta blindada del restaurante.

-"Rocky atacaron el bunker, apenas pudimos escapar de ahí con vida"; dijo Mili toda asustada como me abrazaba.

-"Si, y eramos un grupo mas grande, pero nos separamos en el campo de combate que es haya afuera", dijo mi hija Yumi toda preocupada.

-"Pero que hay de tu esposo, ese australiano ese, donde esta?", pregunte yo.

Ella solo me miro con tristeza y se puso a llorar.

-"Los Zergs invadieron el bunker, nosotros por alguna razón eramos inmunes a los zergs, por desgracia, no todos lo eran"; dijo Mili como no paraba de abrazarme.

-"Y ahora que hacemos papa?", pregunto Titi que tenia su armadura toda abollada y con muchos rasguños en ella, ademas de tener su arma principal en mano y otra en la espalda, ella es mi hija que tuve con Vicky.

Si, se que los nombres de mis hijas suenan a palabras sexuales, o partes femeninas.

Pero es que no soy muy bueno con los nombres.

Joder, yo no soy un líder.

Solo soy un gran pervertido que tiene unas órdenes de restricción de 50 hembras diferentes.

Vamos, fuiste el mejor amigo de Victor.

Haber….

Si el estuviera aquí.

Que haría.

Piensa, piensa…..

Propondría una pequeña orgia para relajarnos?

No, no, eso es lo que yo diría, bueno, el tambien, pero recién cuando estuviéramos a salvo.

Vamos…..

Tu puedes…..

Ya se.

-"Digo que nos quedemos aquí hasta que la batalla termine"; dije yo.

-"Pero esos Zergs en los cuerpos de nuestros amigos estaban persiguiéndonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no queremos matar a nuestros amigos, aun cuando los Zergs los obligan a hacernos daño, no puedo", dijo Yumi toda triste como se ponía a llorar en los hombros de su hermana.

-"Y si salimos haya afuera estaremos en pleno fuego cruzado, lo siento, pero nos quedaremos"; dije yo tratando de ser firme.

-"Pero Rocky, no queremos hacerles daño a nuestros amigos…", decia Cliti mi otra hija que tuve con Vicky.

-"Lo siento, pero haya en la tierra, tuvimos que hacerle frente a nuestros seres queridos convertidos en zombis, no fue fácil, pero lo tuvimos que hacer, porque en si, ellos ya no son nuestros amigos, ellos ya estan muertos, y los Zergs controlan sus cuerpos como marionetas, al igual que lo hacia la flor", dije yo todo serio.

Todos bajaron la mirada, todos tristes ante eso.

Ellos nacieron en el apocalipsis, pero crecieron en un ambiente pacifico.

No lo entenderían.

Lili y Mili lo entendían.

Pero.

A ellas nunca les gusto eso.

A mi tampoco.

Pero, era algo que teníamos que hacer.

Para terminar su sufrimiento.

 **Thump thump thump zaszaszasazasazas**

-"Oh no, estan aquí!"; grito Yumi toda asustada como veíamos como la puerta blindada se agrietaba.

-"Titi, dame tu arma extra, Cliti y Titi quédense conmigo, las demás vayan atrás, nosotros los detendremos!", grite yo.

-"Esta bien, cuídate por favor"; dijo Mili como me dio un beso en la boca y se fue junto con mis nietas y otras hijas.

-"Suerte", dijo Lili como tomo mi rifle M16, "Es por si acaso", dijo ella como se puso el arma en su espalda.

mmm.

Bueno, no la culpo por ser precavida.

Entonces la puerta blindada empezó a ceder y se podía ver a una horda detrás de ella.

-"Estan listas niñas"; dije yo tratando de sonar calmado.

-"No"; decia Titi con miedo como no dejaba de temblar.

-"Algo", decia Cliti con miedo, pero sin temblar.

Entonces la puerta se empezó a romper mas, y todos del otro lado eran civiles, que portaban armas de fuego de soldados caidos, y que en ves de ojos solo azules como los infectados por la flor, estos tenian ojos negros.

La lluvia de disparos de plasma no se hizo de esperar.

Joder, eran como los malditos zombis, estos no perdían la puntería tampoco.

 **zasZASZASzas**

-"Maldicion, son demasiados"; dije yo como me cubria mientras disparo de a ciegas.

-"Te lo dijimos"; decia Titi como tambien disparaba a ciegas sobre el mostrador.

Joder que bien que el dueño era paranoico y literalmente uso material de calidad militar en todo el restaurante.

-"Ok, pero no importa, sigan disparando a ciegas, al menos hay que mantenerlos a raya", dije yo como disparaba a ciegas.

-"Esto es tonto, como podemos acabar con ellos si disparamos a ciegas"; dijo Cliti.

-"Hey es todo lo que tengo"; dije yo.

-"Calma, el no es un estrega militar"; dijo Titi como seguía disparando a ciegas sobre el mostrador.

-"Si lo se, pero hasta yo se que esto no es una buena idea", dijo Cliti.

-"Sabes que, para ser una perrita que fue a la escuela militar para acostarte con un Grisi esa opinión no cuenta", dije yo enojado como deje de disparar.

-"Pues de quien es la culpa que salgamos tan cachondas, o no se, del perro que nos enseño desde niñas que tocar culos ajenos esta bien"; dijo enojada Cliti.

-"Oye les gustaba eso"; dije yo en mi defensa.

-"Si, porque nos enseñaste que eso estaba bien"; dijo enojada Cliti.

-"Oigan este no es momento para pelear entre si", dijo Titi.

-"Callate Titi, si vamos a morir es mejor decir algunas verdades antes"; dijo Cliti.

-"Haber que verdades?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh, que tal con el hecho de que nos nombraste Titi y Cliti, o sea que demonios, no tienes ni la idea de lo vergonzoso que era ir en los últimos años de escuela despues de que nos enseñaron sobre nuestros cuerpos"; dijo ella toda enfadada.

-"Oh el hecho que por ser tan cachondas como tu hayamos entrado a este trabajo horrible, no queremos luchar, yo quería ser actriz, pero siempre estoy cansada despues de ir a entrenar, y solo tengo fuerzas para trabajar medio tiempo contigo despues, lo que no me da nada de tiempo para practicar mi actuación", dije ella como arrojo su arma a un lado.

-"Y no, no digas que actriz porno o te romperé tu cara papa", dijo ella enfadada.

-"Yo, yo no tenia idea"; decia impactado.

-"Y creo que la única razón de que tus hijas de parte de Mily no sean tan cachondas como tu es porque Mili las enseña a controlarse en casa, nosotros no tuvimos esa suerte, no la tuvimos"; dijo ella ahora triste.

-"Pero ustedes vivian en casa con nosotros"; dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero tu sabes que Mili le daba mas atención a sus hijas", decia Cliti ahora sonando algo triste.

-"Solo hubiéramos querido tener una madre que nos hubiera puesto una correa para evitar que cometiéramos tantas estupideces"; decia ella ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo lo abrace soltando mi arma.

-"Lo siento hija, lamento haber sido una mala influencia para ti", dije yo como la abrazaba.

-"Si que lo fuiste, pero al menos sigues siendo un papa genial, y eso al menos cuenta un poco"; dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Eh, yo quería ser guitarrista y eso, pero no se dan cuenta que hay mucho silencio aqui"; dijo Titi.

-"Al decir verdad si", dije yo.

-"Guao, sigues igual de despistado verdad Rocky?"; pregunto una voz detrás del mostrador.

-"Vicky, como nos encontraste?"; pregunte como me pare y pude ver decenas de cuerpos con agujeros hechos por los disparos de plasma en ellos.

Y allí estaba ella, sosteniendo su casco intacto con una mano y su arma con la otra.

Su armadura estaba algo quemada, cubierta de distintos fluidos y con algunas rasguños, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-"Te conozco muy bien perro pervertido, sabia que te aferras mucho a las cosas, y sabia que no te irias de este restaurante", dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Pero, porque viniste?"; pregunte yo.

-"Yo fui asignada a estar en la superficie cerca del bunker, y cuando sucedió la invasion de los zergs al refugio, yo y mi escuadron nos abrimos paso entre los infectados por los zergs, mis soldados no tenian los huevos para matar a civiles infectados, asi que yo me demore en hacerlo prácticamente toda la limpieza de infectados", dijo ella como si nada, "Y ahí fue cuando me tope con un monton de sobrevivientes que me dijeron que ustedes"; dijo señalando a sus hijas, "Se habían separado, asi que, solo sabia donde podrían estar, con su padre"; dijo ella.

-"Y hace cuanto tiempo llegaste aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Practicamente llegue cuando los infectados empezaron a entrar al restaurante"; dijo ella.

-"Asi que…escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?"; pregunte.

-"Si", dijo ella algo triste ahora.

Es raro, es la primera vez que la veo triste.

-"Bueno, al menos ahora no me sentiré tan mal cuando haga esto"; dijo Cliti como se levanto y le dio un buen golpe en la cara a su madre que la tumbo al suelo, pero no la dejo inconsciente.

-"Eso….es por abandonarnos todo este tiempo"; dijo ella Cliti con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

Vicky se sobaba un poco la cara pero Cliti y Titi la ayudaron a pararse y la abrazaron.

-"Y esto es por salvarnos", dijeron ellas a la vez.

Vicky, no sabia que hacer.

Me miraba confundida.

Como si nunca la hubieran abrazado.

Pero, yo le enseñe como.

Son escenas que conmueven el alma.

-"Ahora vamos de nuevo al refugio, aquí obviamente no es seguro", dijo Vicky como se acerco a mi.

-"Tu sabes que no me ire de aquí"; dije yo.

-"Lo se"; dijo ella como me dio un cabezazo y me dejo en el suelo todo mareado y entonces ella se puso el casco y me cargo en sus hombros.

-"Y asi es como se controla a su padre", dijo Vicky.

-"Ahora vayan por los demás, que tenemos que reunirnos con mi escuadron"; dijo Vicky.

Mis hijas asintieron y fueron a buscar a los demás.

Y yo solo cerre los ojos porque en serio y caia a la inconciencia, no se que milagro haya pasado para mantenerme consiente todo este tiempo.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Capitana Star Carrillo**

 **Espacio aéreo sobre la base aérea.**

 **72 min comenzada la invasion**

Joder.

Habia 2 titanes luchando entre si, obviamente uno de los Omegas contra los de Skynet.

Las torretas antiaéreas en tierra estaban destruidas.

Y se veía que una combinación de tropas de Omegas, Skynet y de nuestro ejercito peleaban en tierra.

-"Aquí escuadrón 45 listos para brindar apoyo, atacando titanes ahora", dije yo al operador del centro de mando de la base,

-"Entendido escuadrón 45, suerte"; dijo el operador como comenzamos nuestro ataque.

Las gigantescas armas de los titanes estaban destruidas y estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seria algo digno de verse, si no fuera que con cada paso que dan, debilitan la base aérea subterránea.

-"Aquí capitana de los hijos de la noche, es hora de demostrarles a estos desgraciados que no se debieron meter en contra de nosotros en primer lugar"; dije por la radio a mis chicos.

Mis chicos respondieron con varios vitores de alegria.

-"Fuego a discreción!", grite yo.

Como disparamos varias ráfagas de nuestros cañones de plasma sobre los titanes.

Haciéndoles graves daños a estos en los torsos de ambos.

Pero ellos, seguían luchando entre si, ignorándonos.

-"Otra pasada chicos, directo a las piernas!"; grite yo por la radio.

Entonces disparamos varias ráfagas a las piernas de los robots, y ellos cayeron de lleno a tierra, llevándose a varias unidades de su infantería con ellos.

-"Genial chicos!"; grite yo.

-"Titanes derribados, ahora vamos a por la infantería"; llame a la base.

-"Rapido escuadron 45, están rompiendo nuestras defensas en la superficie, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos aguantar aquí", dijo el operador de la base.

-"Ya lo escucharon chicos, que llueva laser!", grite por la radio.

-"Siii!", grito mi compañero Grizz.

Hicimos varias pasadas sobre las unidades enemigas.

Matando a quien sabe cuantas con cada pasada.

-"Si, mueran malditos!"; grito uno de mis compañeros.

-"Capitana cuidado!"; grito Grizz como ya las tropas enemigas empezaron a dispararnos.

-"Acciones evasivas chi….", no pude terminar lo que iba a decir como un ráfaga de disparos de plasma destruyo mi motor.

Haciéndome caer en picada al suelo.

-"Mierda, mierda", decia yo como intentaba controlarlo, pero sin éxito, asi que reuni mi magia y me teletransporte fuera del avión, directo a tierra.

Lastimosamente, justo en pleno campo de batalla.

Al menos tenia mi…..

Me toco en todo mi cuerpo para buscar mi arma…..

Espera…

No tome el arma que venia en el avión antes de bajarme.

FUCKKKK!

 **BOOOMMM**

Mi nave cae entre las líneas enemigas causando una enorme explosion.

Al menos derribada, mi nave siguió haciendo daños.

 **Zas zas**

-"Mierda", digo eso como me agacho evitando algunos disparos de plasma que me rosaron.

-"Capitana, capitana esta bien, no la vimos salir de su nave", decia Grizz todo preocupado.

-"Si, si estoy bien, estoy en tierra, pero cúbrame ok, voy de regreso a la base"; dije yo.

-"Ok capitana", dijo Grizz algo mas aliviado.

Yo me levante y me fui corriendo por el campo de batalla, repleto de partes de cuerpos de todas las razas y de partes de nuestros tanques y sistemas antiaéreos y claro esta, varias naves destruidas de los Omegas y los de Skynet.

 **ZAS ZAS**

Joder, con suerte esquive esas.

-"Tomen esto"; decia yo como disparaba mis rayos de energía de mis manos y acababa con mis perseguidores.

Bien, ahora si dejaran de joder.

Segui corriendo y cada vez que me encontraba con varios enemigos.

Mis compañeros los destruían.

Y despues de casi morir entre el fuego cruzado, por fin llegue a la base.

-"Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta piloto", decia uno de los soldados de la guardia nacional como me daba un arma.

-"Lo mismo digo", dije yo como cargaba esa arma y me ponía a ayudar a defender este lugar.

 **Zas zaszaszas zaszas zas**

La batalla estaba estancada ahora, aun con nuestra semi superioridad aérea. Aun habia mucha infantería enemiga.

-"Son demasiados, y estamos perdien….", no termino el soldado de hablar como un disparo de plasma le atravesó el pecho.

Yo deje de disparar para ayudarlo.

Joder, acaso esto no tiene fin…

Y apenas dije eso.

Los disparos de los Omegas y de Skynet pararon.

Los vimos mirar al cielo, e irse volando de vuelta al coloso que estaba en el cielo y que se estaba preparando para partir.

Espera…..

Se van?

Porque?

Acaso ganamos?

-"Capitana Star Castillo venga a la sala de guerra de inmediato, hay algo que tiene que ver", dijo el operador de la base.

-"Ahora voy"; dije como ayudaba a curar al guardia que era un extraterrestre parecido al guardia herido que era una mantis religiosa de 1.90 de altura.

-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **10 min despues.**

-"Me necesitaba aquí señor?", pregunto yo al coronel de la fuerza aérea de este planeta, era un reptiliano

-"Si, por cierto, su escuadron lo hizo bien haya, se van a ganar unas medallas despues de esto", dijo el coronel como me llevaba a una computadora con una gran pantalla al frente de ella.

-"Hablando de escuadrones señor, cuantos pilotos quedan?", pregunte.

El bajo la mirada.

Eso nunca es algo bueno.

-"Me temo que, su grupo es el único que tenemos constancia de que haya sobrevivido, ustedes son la única fuerza aérea que tenemos en estos momentos", dijo el algo desanimado.

Eso si que me hizo poner mal.

-"Se que conocía a muchos pilotos de otros escuadrones, pero quiero que sepa que ellos al menos murieron luchando, y eso es lo que importa"; dijo el coronel.

-"lo se, al menos ganamos de alguna forma"; dije yo.

-"Eso es lo que quería mostrarle comandante", dijo el coronel como estaba accediendo a algunos archivos en la computadora.

-"Pero no soy comandante", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Ahora lo eres, felicidades se le hara una ceremonia informal luego, pero ahora, tiene que ver esto"; dijo el como hizo play en un video.

-"Que cosa voy a ver?"; pregunte yo como cargaba el video.

-"Que nosotros no vencimos a las 3 facciones, fueron ellas", dijo el coronel como corrió el video y se muestra a un objeto brillante saliendo al espacio.

Entonces las naves colosos de ambos bandos abren fuego contra este objeto brillante.

Y mas bien, este objeto brillante crece mas y mas.

Y la cámara que grababa eso mostraba que esa esfera emitia tanta energía como una supernova en un pequeño punto.

Entonces.

Sucedió un gran flash y la cámara se corto por completo.

-"Que paso, donde es eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Es el planeta hogar de su madre y lo que vimos….solo hagamos un filtro a la grabación y eliminemos ese brillo.

Dijo el coronel como ahora ese orbe desaparecio, y solo mostraba a 2 seres, uno negro y otro blanco obviamente femeninas por la figura de sus cuerpos

No sabia que estaba viendo, o que siguiera si lo que estaba viendo fuera real.

-"Que hicieron exactamente, y quienes son ellas?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que ellas", dijo ella como quito el video y cambio a otro.

Y que era desde mas lejos.

-"Hicieron esto", dijo el como mostraba lo impensable, lo mas improbable.

Era la misma grabación, pero vista desde mucho mas lejos, su planeta apenas se veía, y estaba rodeada de varias naves tipo Imperio.

Y que se veía ese pequeño punto de luz que se hacia mas grande y entonces.

De la nada. Despidió varios rayos de energía tan potentes que destruyeron toda las naves que habia.

Yo me quede sin habla.

Tanto poder.

En solo 2 seres?.

-"Y esto es lo que hay actualmente"; dijo el como mostro el mismo video desde esa cámara lejana, pero en vivo.

Y solo mostraba una gran cantidad de escombros rodeando el planeta.

-"Parece que por fin nuestros sueños se han cumplido, hayamos a la raza capaz de hacerle frente a las 3 facciones, señorita Star Castillo, no podemos acceder a ese planeta con una nave, nuestros sistemas de teletransporte estan destruidos y tardaremos meses o hasta años en repararlos", dijo el.

-"Y eso quiere decir", dije yo algo emocionada.

-"Si, usted tomara una nave de transporte e ira al planeta Tierra, encontrara esos orbes de teletransporte e ira a ese planeta a hablar con los habitantes de ese planeta y pedirles ayuda, y despues de todo, con tantas bajas que de seguro sufrieron los Omegas, ni les importara que lleguemos a ese planeta, ademas, ya somos sus enemigos, asi que ya no importa mas cumplir sus reglas", dijo el coronel.

-"Puedo llevar a alguien", dije yo controlando mi emoción.

-"Si, pero solo militares, nada de civiles", dijo el coronel.

-"Entendido señor, no lo decepcionare"; dije yo.

-"Ahora vayase a buscar a los que se va a llevar, no tenemos tiempo que perder"; dijo el coronel.

-"Entiendo, tenemos que reparar nuestras defensas", dije yo.

-"No señorita, ya no estaremos a la defensiva, ya no mas, cuando contacte con las fuerzas de ese planeta de esos ponys, comenzara nuestra ofensiva", dijo el coronel.

-"Si señor", dije yo como me retire a buscar a los que me acompañaría a la tierra y a por fin ver a mi padre.

Siiiii

Este dia puede que comenzara mal, bueno, muy mal, pero al menos hay algo positivo.

Eso es algo.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **Y otro capitulo extra largo señores.**

 **Sip, ella se va a la tierra.**

 **Ya saben obviamente quienes se van a llevar con ella jaja.**

 **Oh…**

 **Esperen mensaje algo largo de Seras con una foto incluida.**

 **Mmm, genial me muero por saber como le ha…**

 **Bueno….**

 **Una foto de ella en un trio con un humano y un lobo en otra dimensión mientras un ente de fuego esta observando no es un foto que envias a cualquiera.**

" **Aquí ya mejor emocionalmente, quien iba a pensar que incluirme en una guerra interdimensional con una organización corrupta seria la cura para mi depresión, y si, se que detener el tiempo para tener ese momentito privado va a atraer la atención de esa organización, pero de todas formas vamos a seguir con nuestro viajes entre dimensiones, asi que eso ya no importa ya, nos vemos pronto"**

 **Bueno….**

 **Al menos no esta deprimida.**

 **Ok.**

 **Ella esta siendo usada en un fanfic experimental.**

 **Quien lo diría.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que tal esta historia larga?**

 **Les gusto?**

 **Les emociono?**

 **En serio soy malo con los nombres?**

 **Quienes creen que son las dos figuras femeninas que destruyeron la flota de las 3 facciones en Equestria?.**

 **Que pasara luego?**

 **Me inventare mejores nombres algún dia?**

 **Los capitulos de los Domingos ahora serán de 11 mil palabras?**

 **Que pasara con la hija de Trixie, la perdonara algún dia?**

 **Que paso en Equestria para que sucediera tan epica victoria por parte de los Equestrianos?.**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23: Regresando a la Tierra.**_

 **Comandante Star Castedo.**

 **Base de la fuerza aérea Reptiliana.**

 **Lo que queda de los hangares.**

 **20 minutos desde que termino la invasion.**

-"Asi que esto es todo lo que queda?"; pregunto yo al jefe de mecánicos del hangar.

Yo aun sigo en mi traje.

-"Si, la M09 es la única nave capaz de viajar entre sistemas solares que nos queda intacta, lo tomas o lo dejas", dijo el algo molesto.

La nave en si era solo un rectángulo gris de 800 metros de largo, 12 de alto y 40 de ancho, con enormes propulsores traseros y con una compuerta simple para alojar máximo unas 6 naves de combate.

O sea nada espectacular.

-"Pero que hay de una nave clase Exilon, como comandante ahora tengo acceso a usar una de esas", dije yo.

Oh las naves Exilon.

Se parecen mucho a esas naves de esa serie de televisión Star Treck o como se diga.

Y son mas elegantes y creo que le gustara papa volar en una, porque yo solo eh podido verla en imágenes.

-"Lo siento, esas naves estan en reparación en nuestro planeta hogar, sufrieron graves daños durante las batallas, asi que es esto o nada"; dijo el tocando el duro metal de la nave.

-"(Suspiro) ok, me lo llevo"; dije yo rendida.

-"Tranquila chiquilla, esta nave puede ser vieja, pero hace su trabajo"; dijo el jefe mecanico como se fue lejos a seguir con sus labores.

-"Asi que partiremos en ese vejestorio?"; preguntaba Richi.

-"La verdad que si, pero que se va a hacer, al menos tiene algunas lanzaderas para nuestros cazas, pero aun no entiendo porque nos quieres haya", dijo Grizz todo confundido.

-"Vamos a un planeta propiedad de los OMEGAS, no sabemos si de verdad cumplieron su promesa y dejaron ese planeta en paz, quien sabe si esos desgraciados no han instalado algún tipo de arma en la atmosfera del planeta para destruir intrusos"; dije yo.

-"Bueno eso tiene sentido, siempre quice ver el planeta de donde viene mi padre, y ver si es cierto que su gran y amado líder sigue con vida"; dijo Chio.

-"Mi padre dice que la ciudad donde nacio llamada Jerusalen resistio de todo, desde guerra a enfermedades, y el quiere que al menos le tome una foto de la ciudad"; dijo Sarin, sus padres son de Israel eso si lo olvide mencionar.

-"Asi que es cierto, volveremos a la tierra", dijo mi madre toda nostálgica que se acercaba a nosotros y a mis restantes 7 pilotos.

-"Si madre, lo haremos", dije yo.

-"Asi que vamos a por Victor, ya era hora"; decia Trixie en su traje y con su casco que cargaba en la otra mano, y muy detrás de ella se acercaba otra chica con casi su mismo peinado.

Espera un segundo.

-"Guao Yudi, casi no te reconozco con ese traje, me alegro que hayas sobrevivido", dije yo como la iba a abrazar.

Ella tambien me abrazo de vuelta.

-"Hola Star, tambien me alegro que tu hayas sobrevivido", dijo ella tambien feliz.

-"Hola tia Luna, al parecer tu tambien vendrás con nosotros no?"; pregunte Yudi.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Nadie mas vendrá verdad?", pregunto Yudi.

-"No, ahorita viene alguien mas la verdad, solo una mas"; dije yo.

Entonces ya vi que se aproximaba Vicky.

-"Ya era que iremos a rescatar a Victor chicas", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si, ok, vamos todos a bordo", dije yo.

-"Ok vamos chicos, a nuestras naves", dijo Chio como fueron a buscar sus naves.

-"Grizz vamos, te necesito como mi copiloto, ahora suban el resto"; dije yo como entrabamos por el frente de la nave.

-"Eh, hija, estoy trayendo a alguien mas, espero que no te moleste"; dijo mi madre.

-"Ok no hay problema, quien es?", pregunte yo.

-"Humana guerrera de amplios atributos!"; grito una voz por el hangar.

Y entonces vi a un grisi correr hacia aquí.

-"Eh, es el verdad?"; pregunte yo curiosa.

-"Si", dijo Luna sin emociones.

-"Lamento la tardanza, en armería apenas municiones de mi arma, yo molesto hice una rabieta hasta que me consiguieran mas municiones, se tardaron un monton en hacerlo pero tengo municiones para arma favorita de Thok", dijo este tigre naranja superdesarrollado en un muy mal español.

Aunque, el collar de traducción solo traduce, no te ayuda a hablar mejor.

-"Y que hace el aquí mama?", pregunto yo cuirosa.

-"Pechos grandes salvo mi vida durante gran batalla, yo deberla la vida, ser su acompañante hasta saldar deuda"; dijo el.

-"Ok, pero podrias dejar de decirle solo "Pechos grandes" a mi madre, ella se llama Luna"; dije yo.

-"Luna es en el cielo, luna no esta aquí, hija de la guerrera de pechos grandes"; dijo el medio confundido.

Ok, ya entiendo porque no le dice por su nombre.

-"Solo sube a bordo por favor"; dije yo no intentando discutir con el.

-"Ok", dijo el como subio a la nave blandiendo esa ametralladora de plasma con el.

No sabia que fueran compatibles?.

-"Es en serio ma?", pregunte yo cuando el ya no estaba a la vista.

-"Dejalo, no pude tambien convencerlo de lo contrario"; dijo ella.

-"Ok, puede ser de utilidad en caso de que en serio tengamos que luchar"; dije yo tratando de buscar el lado positivo a esto.

Entonces entramos a la nave y….

-"(Gruñidos fuertes), que hace este gato supe desarrollado aca?", preguntaba enfadada como no dejaba de gruñirle.

Oh si.

Es algo que cuentan mucho los humanos.

Que los perros y gatos como que se odian.

Y como no hay gatos aca…..

Bueno, los perros hallaron a su equivalente a quien odiar.

-"Soy un grisi, no un gato extraña gruñona, pero si pelea quiere, pelea le dare", dijo Thok como dejo caer al piso esa ametralladora.

-"Calma a los 2 ya!"; grite yo.

-"Pero es un gato, como se atreven a traerlo aquí"; dijo Vicky toda gruñona.

-"No soy un gato, señora gruñona, y si sigues levantándome la voz asi, pelearemos", dijo Thok como preparaba sus garras.

-"Alto ya"; dijo mi mama como hizo aparecer un silbato alargado y lo soplo, y de el no escuchaba nada pero Vicky y Thok se agarraron los oídos y se empezaron a agitar sus cabezas como loco como si ellos en serio pudieran escucharlo.

-"Basta ya con eso, que duele"; dijo algo adolorida Vicky.

-"Eso duele, me molesta que duela"; decia mas furioso Thok.

Luna dejo de soplar el silbato.

-"Ahora escuchen, tenemos una mision muy importante, y no tenemos tiempo para luchar entre si, ahora se van a calmar o juro que soplare de nuevo el silbato"; decia Luna toda imponente.

-"Ok, ok, me calmo", dijo Vicky.

-"Yo igual", dijo Thok.

-"Ahora estréchense de las manos"; dijo Luna.

-"Pero…", ambos decían a la vez pero….

-"Solo háganlo": dijo Luna aun sonando imponente.

Y ambos lo hicieron.

-"Ahora ven, que no fue difícil", dijo Luna como les acaricio detrás de las orejas a ambos.

Los que les hizo sonreir a gusto a ambos.

Vicky hasta movia la pata izquierda todo a gusto.

-"Ahora todos somos amigos ok", dijo Luna.

Ambos asintieron y todos se prepararon para el viaje.

Yo solo subi a la cabina del piloto donde Grizz me estaba esperando.

-"Que fue todo ese alboroto?"; pregunto Grizz que me esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Nada serio no te preocupes"; dije yo tranquila.

-"Ok", dijo el.

Entonces yo me sente.

-"Y tu sabes como quitarte esto?"; pregunte como aun tenia el casco puesto.

-"Nop"; dijo Grizz.

-"Ok, bueno, no hay tiempo de pedir la herramienta para sacarnos del traje", dije yo.

-"Pero tu madre y los otros que pertenecían a la infantería tenian sus trajes fuera"; dijo el.

-"Son de infantería, sus trajes son diferentes al nuestro"; dije yo.

-"Uff que mala suerte"; dijo el.

-"Ni que lo digas"; dije yo como empezaba a prender la nave.

Como piloto, nos enseñan a manejar todos tipos de naves.

Y controlar esta vieja nave, seria sencillo.

-"Atencion a todos, estamos despegando"; dije yo como despegue y las puertas del techo del hangar subterraneo se abrieron y de ahí me siguieron mis compañeros de escuadron en sus cazas.

-"Abriendo compuertas"; dijo Grizz como observaba por las cámaras de las compuertas de carga como mis compañeros se metían adentro.

Unos minutos pasaron.

-"Todos adentro", dijo Grizz.

-"Excelente", dije yo, "Atencion base, aquí comandante Castillo, listo para hipersalto", dije yo por la radio a la base.

-"Entendido comandante, suerte en su mision"; dijo el coronel.

-"Lo tendremos"; dije yo como activaba el hipersalto.

-"Hipersalto en 3, 2, 1, ya"; dije yo como inicio nuestro viaje de vuelta a la tierra.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Planeta tierra.**

 **22 de agosto del 2038**

 **Península de Yucatan.**

 **08:42 am**

 **Victor Castedo.**

-"Papa, papa, papa", alguien me hablaba y me movia como yo intentaba seguir durmiendo.

-"(Bostezo), que pasa, estoy despierto, estoy despierto"; dije yo aun medio somnoliento como me levantaba de la cama.

-"Papa, hoy es el aniversario Nº21 de la batalla para salvar a la humanidad, vamos rapidos a la plaza quiero que veas como recreamos la unión de razas y naciones en la plaza principal"; decía mi hija menor, Eli, ella tiene ya unos 13 años y tiene los ojos y la actitud de la madre, y en estos momentos ella esta vestida con una pequeña armadura de poder que representa a su propia madre, vestida con una camisa igual a la suya, y por desgracia unos pantalones que simulan desnudez.

Porque no le di pantalones a Daring Doo ese dia?

Nunca lo sabre.

Aunque no se quien le dijo a los niños que ella no tenia pantalones en ese dia.

En serio necesitamos regular un poco lo que le enseñamos a los chicos.

Oh si y casi me olvidaba de mencionar, ella va a participar en un evento que se hace desde hace 3 años.

En la que recrean nuestro tratado de unión en ese titan destruido hace 21 años.

Bueno, tratado oral, porque nunca firmamos nada.

-"Ok, déjame irme a bañar y cambiarme", dije yo.

-"Pero no te tardes ok, que debemos estar ahí a las 9:30"; dijo Eli como se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-"No soy tu madre como para tardarme tanto", dije yo con una sonrisa en el rostro como alguien me azoto en la cara con una toalla.

-"Eso dices tu, holgazán, ahora ve a bañarte ya", dijo Daring Doo que era la que me azoto con su toalla.

Mmm, aun me sorprende que a pesar de estar cerca de los 40, ella aun tenga un buen cuerpo.

Y todo húmedo y…..

(Me golpeo ella de nuevo en la cara)

-"Que te apures de una vez, y no, hoy no toca, además ya perdiste tu oportunidad de hacerlo en la ducha conmigo"; dijo ella como se empezó a secar su cuerpo.

-"Au"; dije yo como me sobaba la cara, "Ok, ok, ya voy", dije yo como me fui a bañar.

Uff, vida de casados es muy extraño de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **8:58 am.**

 **Ya en el comedor.**

Nuestro comedor, una simple sala con una mesa grande en el centro.

Y ya todos estábamos desayunando huevo frito con un rico vaso de naranjada.

Yo estaba vestido con unos pantalones azules, botas militares de color negro y una polera negra.

Daring Doo estaba vestida con su vieja camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules, botas militares de color verde y su sombrero que ya se notaba algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Y mi hijita Eli comia con rapidez su desayuno para partir ya.

-"Y que hiciste ayer Jack?"; le pregunte a mi hijo que era flaco, aunque algo palido porque no sale mucho de casa, y siempre tenia el cabello largo y barba sin afeitar desde hace días y el apenas mide 1.80.

-"Ya conseguí completar al 100% por segunda vez The Witcher 3 en la dificultad mas alta"; decía el algo cansado.

Claro que estaba cansado, si creo que solo duerme 5 horas al dia.

-"Oye y no quieres no se, salir y buscar algún trabajo"; dijo Daring Doo medio molesta.

Ella no le gusta el estilo de vida de mi hijo.

-"No, aquí estoy bien cuidando de la casa"; dijo el.

Daring Doo solo rodo los ojos toda molesta y estaba a punto de gritarle, pero yo hable antes.

-"Eh, y estas listo para ir a la obra de tu hermana?", pregunte yo.

-"No, habrá mucha gente, además eso ya lo aprendí en la escuela, para que tengo que verlo mal actuado de unos niños", dijo el.

-"Oye, yo me esforcé mucho en recordar mis diálogos"; dijo Eli molesta.

-"Si, memorizar una pagina entera con pocos diálogos es mucha cosa"; dijo el con sarcasmo.

-"Oye es un papel muy importante", dijo Eli toda enojada.

-"Si, es tan importante que te obligan a ir en un pantalón semi transparante para que se te vea todo, uy si que es importante"; dijo el con sarcasmo.

-"Ya basta Jack, vas a venir y que no se diga mas"; dijo Daring Doo toda enojada mientras yo me agachaba un poco para evitar discutir esto.

Uy hijo, porque tuviste que decir eso.

-"No voy a ir y es definitivo"; dijo mi hijo como se levanto y su vaso de naranjada se bebio de golpe.

-"No lo creo hermanito", dijo mi otra hija llamada Lara que se puso rápidamente detrás de el y como que lo sujeto desde atrás.

Mi hija Lara, pese a ser la del medio y tener unos 17 años, ella es la mas alta de todos, ella mide 1.90, tiene un pelo bien largo que le cubre sus pechos y si que le gusta entrenar, mas bien ella entro a la guardia local.

Y ella es mucho mas fuerte que mi hijo, bueno ella no se ve como una fisicoculturista, pero si se nota que es fuerte, y si aun tiene pechos algo decentes.

Incluso mas grandes que los de su madre, aunque solo tener una talla mas grande que su madre no es mucho tampoco.

Bueno, hasta mi hija Eli es mas fuerte que mi hijo.

Porque en serio si que es un vago mi hijo.

Que envidia la verdad.

Yo tengo que trabajar en la granja local y trabajar de sol a sol, mientras el esta de vago.

Mis días en que sostuve un arma y e disparado han quedado atrás, y como que me eh medio curado de mi psicosis.

-"Vamos déjame ir"; decía enojado mi hijo Jack como luchaba en un intento inútil por zafarse de su hermana.

-"No hermanito, vas a ir y es definitivo"; dijo ella como se lo llevaba afuera.

-"Y deja de decirme hermanito, yo soy el mayor"; dijo el enojado como ya se empezaba a cansar de luchar.

Guao, si que poca energía tiene el muchacho.

-"Si, si, sigue diciéndote eso"; dijo ella como ya salieron de casa.

-"Ahhh, la luz natural quema mucho"; dijo el de forma melodramática.

-"No seas bebe"; dijo ella como siguieron su camino a la plaza principal.

Daring Doo y mi hija Eli salieron detrás de el.

Daring Doo no dejo de sonreir con todo lo que había pasado.

Y yo estaba terminando cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-"Joder, me dejaron los platos y vasos a mi", dije enojado.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **9:25 am, plaza principal de nuestro asentamiento.**

Era una pequeña plaza con una tarima para la obra en medio de la plaza.

Que era solo un cuadrado de 200 metros cuadrados con varios árboles no frutales en el.

Y estaba a unos metros de la costa.

-"Victor aquí!"; decía Daring Doo que me hacia señas para que fuera a su posición que era básicamente en primera fila.

Guao, era tan peculiar esta pequeña comunidad que reunimos.

Lobos, perros y humanos viviendo juntos.

E híbridos también.

Parece que estoy en el anime de Dragon Ball, jaja.

Fui hacia mi familia y bueno….

-"Ya déjame ir, la gente nos esta mirando raro"; dijo avergonzado Jack que aun era sujetado por Lara.

-"Nop, si te dejo ir, te iras corriendo, además quien te culpa a solo usar boxers y una polera en el desayuno"; dijo ella riéndose un poco al final.

-"Era porque yo no iba, ni quería salir!", grito de rabia Jack.

-"Ya basta los 2, que ya va a comenzar"; dijo Daring Doo toda molesta.

Ellos solo asintieron.

-"Al menos suéltame, no me ire corriendo, lo juro, ya estoy demasiado cansado de todas maneras"; dijo el.

-"Ok"; dijo Lara como dejo ir a Jack.

Que cumplio su promesa.

Y no porque quería, literalmente se veía que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, mucho menos correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Daring Doo.**

Como termine asistiendo a obras de teatro como una persona o pony normal?

Bueno, creo que es por la edad.

Y el echo de que.

Es lo único que puedo hacer en este mundo semi muerto.

Aunque es divertido ver que al menos 2 de mis hijos tendrán futuro.

No como uno que heredo la mayoría de genes del padre, pensé algo molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **11:00 am**

-"Y asi fue que todos vivimos en paz y armonía para poder reconstruir nuestro mundo", dijo mi hija y todos los chicos, perros, lobos y chicas, perritas y lobas que participaron en la obra.

Ahí estaban los hijos de Ross y Cloy, que los interpretaban a ellos mismos en la obra.

Y el nieto de Gar representaba al ya difunto Gar.

Murió de viejo obviamente.

 **(Sonidos de aplausos y vitores de la multitud)**

Me agrado el chico que hizo de mi, a pesar de que le dieron el papel a un hibrido, si que me interpreto bien la verdad.

-"Ahora podemos volver a casa?"; preguntaba Jack que se había sentado en el suelo desde hace 1 hora.

-"Ya flojo, ya podemos volver a casa"; dije yo.

-"Hey que es eso que se aproxima!", alguien entre el publico grito señalando al cielo.

Todos levantamos la vista y vimos algo rectangular seguido de varios pequeños puntos descender a nuestra posición.

-"Acaso serán los Omegas?!"; alguien grito preocupado entre el publico.

-"Vienen a experimentar con nosotros de seguro!", alguien mas grito entre el publico todo asustado.

 **ZAS**

El ahora comandante Ross disparo con su rifle de plasma al aire para llamar la atención.

-"Calmense todos, no es momento para el pánico, si fueran los Omegas, ellos hubieran aparecido directamente sobre nosotros, ellos son otros"; dijo el.

Mire de nuevo y pude ver como las figuras se volvían mas grandes y vi que la nave rectangular no era tan grande como las naves de los Omegas, y los seguía otras 6 naves aun mas pequeñas detrás de el.

-"No son Omegas!", grite yo.

-"Pero quienes serán?"; pregunto uno en el publico.

Pero al final la nave descendió en la misma costa con la parte frontal de frente a nosotros y las 6 naves que parecían esas naves de Star wars sobrevolaban el lugar.

Pero lo curioso era que esas naves estaban pintadas de azul y se leia en un lado de ellos.

"Los hijos de la noche", en perfecto español.

Espera, acaso no serán…?.

-"Miren la puerta se abre!", grito alguien entre la multitud.

Los pocos que tenían armas entre el publico se adelantaron y se pusieron al frente listos por si salían hostiles.

-"Atentos todos, no disparen hasta que muestren ser hostiles"; dijo el comandante Ross.

Yo me adelantaba para poder ver mejor, porque ya tenia una idea de quienes podrían ser.

Y entonces 2 figuras salieron de allí.

Usaban armaduras de color verde, parecidas a los trajes que los Omegas nos dieron

Entonces las 2 figuras se sacaron los cascos y apenas lo hicieron aparte a todos los que estuvieran en mi camino para ir adelante.

El comandante Ross bajo su arma y los demás que tambien traían armas tambien lo hicieron.

Cuando aparte a algunos de los soldados armados las vi mejor.

Eran Trixie y Luna.

Y ellas me vieron tambien.

Luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dijo.

-"Hemos vuelto"; dijo ella.

Yo estaba sin habla, ellas por fin han vuelto, y de seguro para llevarnos lejos de este puto planeta.

-"Es seguro para los pilotos para bajar?", pregunto Luna.

-"Si es seguro"; dije yo, entonces mire a Ross para que me dijera si es seguro, y el solo asintió.

-"Genial", dije yo como iba a abrazarlas.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Trixie me diera un buen golpe en el estomago que me dejo retorciéndome en el suelo.

-"Eso fue por enviarme lejos cuando quería estar contigo"; dijo Trixie toda molesta.

Entonces ella me levanto con su magia y me beso apasionadamente en los labios.

-"Y eso fue por haber sobrevivido al apocalipsis por segunda vez"; dijo ella ahora menos molesta.

-"Me alegro que tu estes bien Victor, déjame ayudarte"; dijo Luna como me abrazaba y ponía su mano en mi estomago, donde ella con su mano canalizo un poco de su magia a mi estomago y me empezó a aliviar el dolor.

-"Gracias Luna", dije yo.

-"Star, dile a tus pilotos que pueden aterrizar en la costa, todo es seguro", dijo Trixie al casco.

-"Entendido", dijo una voz que venia del casco.

-"Y esto es un rescate?", pregunto Daring Doo como tambien se reunia con nosotros.

-"Daring Doo, pero que haces aquí?", pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-"Si, que haces aquí?", pregunto otra vez molesta Trixie.

-"Eso puede quedar para después, quiero saber si esto es un rescate?"; pregunto el comandante Ross.

-"Bueno, no lo es, mas bien, estamos en una misión muy importante"; dijo Luna.

-"Y cual es la misión?"; pregunte yo.

-"Ir a Equestria y averiguar como destruyeron la mitad de la flota de los Omegas y de los de Skynet en menos de 90 minutos", dijo Luna

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-"Es en serio?", pregunto estupefacto el comandante Ross.

Luna asintió.

-"Pero como los Omegas y los de Skynet descubrieron Equestria?", pregunto yo.

-"Las 3 facciones atacaron todos los planetas y lunas de los reptilianos, ellos descubrieron que le ocultaban Equestria, con suerte pudimos soportar lo suficiente como para que se retiraran, y no te preocupes, tus amigos perrunos estan bien", dijo Luna.

-"Ok, eso es un alivio, aunque no tanto, además eso explica porque estan aquí, si es que como este es un planeta de los Omega, nadie mas que ellos podrían entrar", dije yo.

-"Si, pero ahora podrias decirme que hace ella aquí?"; pregunto Trixie señalando con desprecio a Daring Doo.

-"Hola a ti tambien Trixie"; dijo con sarcasmo Daring Doo, "Y estoy aquí porque la flor fue a Equestria y se apodero de el, y de alguna manera yo resulte inmune, pero como el controlaba todo en el planeta, no mas tuve que escapar", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Oh no"; dijo Luna toda preocupada.

-"Si", dijo algo desanimada Daring Doo.

-"Y aun asi ustedes piensa ir?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se, suena que es muy peligroso ahora", dijo Luna.

-"Y muy arriesgado ir"; dijo Trixie.

-"Y es mas, como sabemos quien es inmune o no?", pregunto Luna.

-"Talvez nosotros, los últimos que tuvimos contacto con la flor ahora somos inmunes"; dije yo.

-"Es posible, pero ir a Equestria con Tom acargo seria arriesgado, de seguro nos mata apenas aparezcamos haya"; dijo Ross.

-"No, el si nos quisiera muerto, el nos hubiera matado en varias ocasiones, incluso tuvo varias oportunidades de matarme y no lo hizo", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Pero aun si quisiéramos ir haya, no hay orbes intactos, Tom los destruyo todos cuando estaba en este planeta", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Aunque puede haber uno, en Australia, ahí queda un orbe, y es el único lugar que Tom nunca toco"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, es una opción viable"; dijo Luna.

-"Bien, esta decidido, solo unos pocos hiran a Equestria"; dijo Luna.

-"Yo quiero ir"; dije yo.

-"Victor, no creo que sea buena idea"; dijo Luna.

-"No, me prometi a mi mismo que las protegería, y si las dejo ir haya sin mi, que clase de persona seria"; dije yo.

-"Victor, se que sientes una responsabilidad moral por protegernos, pero ahora nosotras nos podemos defender sin problemas, asi que no te debes de preocupar"; dijo Luna toda tranquila, casi maternal.

-"No, quiero ir"; dije yo todo obstinado.

-"Ok, si quiere ir, que venga, de todas formas tambien vinimos para verlo a el, y especialmente casarnos al fin"; dijo Trixie como me abrazo de vuelta.

-"Eh ya me case con Daring Doo y tuvimos 3 hijos"; dije yo como me sobaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

-"Tu que!"; me grito como ese suave abrazo se convirtió en algo parecido a como si una anaconda me aplastara vivo.

-"Si, se caso conmigo, ahora déjalo"; dijo Daring Doo como Luna y ella me ayudaron a salir del agarre de Trixie.

-"Pero aun podemos casarnos Trixie, aquí es posible la poligamia"; decía yo con la voz algo débil mientras empezaba a recuperar oxigeno.

-"Bueno, algo es algo"; dijo Trixie algo menos enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-"Asi que tienes hijos, y como son?", pregunto Luna.

-"Bueno…", decía Daring Doo algo nerviosa.

-"Hijas vengan aquí!", grite yo como mis hijas se abrieron entre la multitud curiosa, bueno, Lara lo hacia mientras cargaba otra vez a Jack y hacia camino para que Eli pasara.

-"Hijo, hijas, les presento a la princesa Luna y Trixie", dije yo.

-"Hola es un gusto"; dijo Lara.

-"Igual"; dijo con una gran sonrisa toda alegre Eli.

-"Hola"; dijo sin ganas Jack.

-"Y quien es tu hijo o hija mayor?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Es el"; dije yo señalando a Jack.

-"Y que hace, o en que trabaja?"; pregunto Luna.

Daring Doo solo miro hacia otro lado.

Yo solo desviaba la mirada.

-"Es un vago de 20 años que se encierra en casa y que solo juega videojuegos", dijo Lara sin mas.

Algunos entre el publico se rieron un poco.

Daring Doo se tapaba con su sombrero queriendo que la tragara la tierra.

Y bueno, a mi igual un poquito.

-"Asi que mi hermano es un hermitaño, patético", decía una voz que salia de la nave.

Y bajaba sin casco, pero con la misma armadura que Luna y Trixie.

Note que se parecía un poco a Trixie, pero el cabello y esos ojos….

Oh cielos.

-"Hola padre", dijo ella al solo saludarme desde un poco lejos.

-"Hola eh….", decía yo, pero me trabe un poco.

Porque en serio era bonita al igual que su madre.

Solo que, habla un poco mas fríamente.

-"Yudi, oh según la jerga militar, soy la sargento Yudi del pelotón Nº 4321 de la guardia nacional del planeta refugio Nº3", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Si, ella siguió mis mismos pasos"; dijo algo desanimada Trixie.

Yudi en ningún momento quiso hacer ningún contacto visual con Trixie.

-"Guao, yo tambien estoy en la guardia civil, pero de este lugar"; dijo Lara toda sonriente.

-"Al parecer al menos criaron a alguien que de verdad va a ser alguien en la vida", dijo Yudi toda seria.

Bien, que paso aquí.

Soy su padre que nunca vio.

Y ella se comporta tan fríamente.

En serio, que hizo Trixie con ella?.

Entonces antes que alguien dijera algo mas, alguien en una armadura con alas salio y me embistió tirándome al suelo y me empezó a abrazar con mucha fuerza.

-"Ahhhh, papi, al fin te puedo ver de verdad!", gritaba la persona que estaba detrás del traje.

-"Hola, quien quiera que seas", dije medio nerviosa.

-"Oh si, disculpa es que estoy tan emocionada por verte que no me presente, soy tu otra hija, me llamo Star y soy la que tuviste con Luna", dijo ella toda feliz.

Yo mire sorprendido a Luna que ella solo me asintió.

Bueno.

2 hijas mas.

-"Y diles que logros has obtenido a la misma edad que nuestro hermano, hermana"; dijo con una leve sonrisa Yudi.

-"Ok"; dijo ella como me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, "Estas viendo a la nueva comandante de la fuerza aérea del planeta de refugiados Nº3 y líder de esta misión", dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Ok, eso es una gran cosa", dije yo todo sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

Jack solo estaba con el sentimiento de: "Por favor trágame tierra", como se puso su polera cubriendo su cabeza.

-"Aunque me gustaría verte como luces"; dije yo.

-"Oh, este traje no me lo puedo quitar, es que recientemente me lo dieron, y no se como quitármelo, y no, se que es parecido al traje de infantería que usa mi madre, pero el que uso es diferente, es totalmente hermético"; dijo ella algo triste.

-"Ok, no hay problema, en algún otro momento me podrás enseñ…", mis palabras murieron cuando sucedió un fuerte flash, y mi hija estaba desnuda a lado del traje que cayo al suelo porque nadie lo usaba.

Bueno, es muy hermosa y tiene las mismas proporciones de Luna eso esta claro, y es tan alta como ella tambien.

Contrólate amigo, no hagas una escena.

Me quito la polera y no mas la cubro a ella.

-"Pero que haces, porque te desnudas en publico", dije yo todo nervioso.

Los perros y las personas entre el público silbaban y/o aullaban al verla.

-"Dijiste que querias ver mi rostro, y esta era la única forma en que podía salir del traje sin destruirlo o dañarlo"; dijo ella algo apenada como recién se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se cubrió con sus manos su entrepierna y yo le ayudaba a cubrirse sus pechos.

Ella estaba toda roja de la vergüenza.

-"Creo que no lo pensé bien"; dijo ella.

-"Tu crees"; dijo Yudi como levanto el traje de Star.

Star solo reunió suficiente magia para teletransporte e irse a quien sabe dónde.

-"Bueno, vas a venir o no?", pregunto Trixie.

-"Si lo hare"; dije yo.

-"Entonces sube", dijo Trixie.

-"Ni loco vas a ir haya sin mi, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese maldito de Tom", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ok, mas gente, quien mas va a ir?"; pregunto con sarcasmo Trixie.

-"Nosotros tambien, siempre quice viajar en una nave espacial", dijo Eli sin notar el sarcasmo de Trixie.

-"Urggg, esta bien, pero solo se quedaran en la nave, su padre y yo iremos a Equestria", dijo Trixie media enfadada.

Y Elis fue corriendo adentro de la nave, y Lara se encargó de cargar a Jack y entrar a la nave.

-"Hey, que pasa aquí, es el lugar donde iremos a Equestria?", preguntaba alguien en el mismo traje de piloto que tenia Star desde el publico.

Al parecer ya los pilotos de las otras naves ya aterrizaron.

-"No, aun tenemos mucho que recorrer, súbanse de nuevo!"; grito Trixie.

-"Ok"; dijo el piloto como el se monto de nuevo en su nave, como los demás pilotos tambien hicieron lo mismo de montarse en sus propias naves y despegar.

-"Cuidate Victor, y mucha suerte", dijo el comandante Ross.

-"No vendrás con nosotros Ross?", pregunte yo.

-"No, tengo una comunidad que cuidar, cuídate"; dijo el como me estrechaba la mano.

-"Igualmente"; dije yo.

Y asi empezó nuestra nueva aventura, donde otra vez la muerte seria el pan de cada dia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un nuevo capitulo señoras y señores.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Qué les parecio las hijas de Victor jeje?**

 **Qué Star, tan emocionada por conocer a su padre que olvido que estaba en público jeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de hoy, asi que, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	24. No es tan largo, pero bueno,algo es algo

_**Capítulo 24: Viaje a lo desconocido.**_

 **Comandante Star**

 **Cabina de la nave**

 **Aun en la península de Yucatan.**

 **11: 25am (Hora local)**

-"Star como estas…..", Grizz me hablo una vez aparecí en la cabina aun desnuda.

Que vergonzoso.

Me emocione tanto por estar con mi padre que me olvide por completo que había gente presente.

-"Y porque estas desnuda Star?", pregunto Grizz medio nervioso.

-"Por nada, por nada", dije yo mientras buscaba ropa que ponerme, haber si había un traje de capitán por aquí.

Pero entonces recuerdo la polera que me dio mi padre.

(Empiezo a oler su polera)

Mmmmm.

Huele tan bien.

(Huelo con mas fuerza esa polera)

-"Eh, estas bien?"; pregunto Grizz ya menos nervioso.

-"Si, si, estoy bien"; dije yo como con dificultad me ponía la polera de mi padre, le hice unos huecos para mis alas y la agrande un poco para que pudiera cubrirme el torso.

-"Bueno, algo es algo", dije yo.

-"Si, lo que tu digas"; decía Grizz como no dejaba de mirarme.

Bueno, quizás se ve aun algo ajustado, pero me queda y es lo que importa.

Y es en serio, porque no hay ropa de emergencia aquí?.

-"Uy esta frio"; dije algo incomoda como me sente en el asiento del piloto.

Grizz seguía sin dejar de mirarme, y ya me estaba medio incomodando.

-"Aquí Star, vamos a partir a la ubicación de un orbe posiblemente aun intacto, solo seguirme", dije yo por la radio.

-"Entendido"; dijeron los demás.

-"Y oye, si que tienes buen cuerpo eh"; dijo Tommy por la radio.

-"Si, porque te desnudaste asi, aunque eso si que comes que tienes esas proporciones", decía Chio algo envidiosa.

-"Por favor no quiero hablar de eso", dije yo toda avergonzada.

-"Claro, pero aun asi nada supera lo de la fiesta jajaja"; se reia Chio.

-"Si, como pudieron tu y Grizz hacer eso en publico"; dijo Sahir.

-"Y corto comunicaciones ahora"; dije yo como apago la radio.

Bien, fue mi primera vez tomando, y será con suerte, mi ultima vez.

Y mientras hacia despegar la nave.

Grizz me hablo.

-"Y…te gusto lo que hicimos esa noche?", pregunto algo nervioso.

Ok, nivel de vergüenza a niveles críticos ahora.

Mi cara debe estar roja como un tomate en estos momentos.

-"Dijimos que no lo íbamos a hablar de nuevo de lo que paso esa noche", dije yo toda avergonzada.

-"Lo se, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti como algo mas desde ese dia, y no es fácil olvidar el tema ahora que estas semi desnuda"; dijo el aun nervioso.

-"Como algo mas de que?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Ya sabes, en ves de solo amigos, que tal ser…novios?", pregunto el todo nervioso.

-"Eh…esto es muy repentino, además no es el momento para esto", dije yo toda confundida.

-"Y cuando lo será Star, si no te diste cuenta, estamos en guerra, quien sabe si seguiremos vivos al dia siguiente, al menos, dame una respuesta", dijo el algo alterado.

Ok, esto es muy difícil.

Tengo muchas emociones en estos momentos.

Pero el es medio lindo.

El es alguien bueno que de seguro le agradara a mi papa y mi madre le agrada.

Lo conozco desde la escuela.

Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo.

Y ok, lo admito.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso esa noche, solo se que desperté en extremo satisfecha.

mmmmm.

No me gusta que este presionándome pero….

El tiene razón.

Talvez es como dice mi madre, el amor siempre se encuentra en los momentos menos esperados.

-"Si, pero saldremos como pareja recién cuando terminemos esto ok"; dije yo mas tranquila.

-"Con eso me basta"; dijo el mas feliz.

Y asi iniciamos nuestro viaje a Australia.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor.**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Guao, un gato superdesarrollado", dije yo sorprendido al ver pues tremendo gato naranja en este lugar donde están los asientos para los soldados.

-"Yo soy un grisi, no un gato", decía el enfadado levantándose de su asiento.

-"Calma grandulón, no necesitamos otra pelea innecesaria", dijo Vicky que se paro de su asiento casi a lado de el.

-"Vicky, me alegra verte", dije yo como la abrace.

Y por fin alguien corresponde el abrazo en vez de golpearme.

-"Te extrañe bastante", dijo ella como me dio un lenguatazo en la cara como haría cualquier perro.

Al menos huele a menta su boca esta ves.

-"Crei que estarías enfadada, por ya sabes, enviarte con los otros a ese planeta"; dije yo medio confuso.

-"No, tu tenias tus razones, además al ver que tan destruido esta el planeta, ya me di cuenta que aquí lo tuvieron peor", dijo ella.

-"Ni como no tenes idea"; dije yo.

-"Y como estan todos, incluido tus hijas"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Pero ella bajo la mirada un rato y sus orejas bajaron.

-"Ella hizo lo mismo que esta persona de aquí, e ignoro su familia y amigos mientras entrenaba para volverse mas fuerte", dijo Yudi mientras señalaba a Trixie que tambien miro al suelo toda triste.

-"Oh, pues no se que decir", dije yo.

-"No digas nada padre, no tuviste la culpa que ellas fueran tan irresponsables", dijo Yudi que ni hace contacto visual con Trixie.

Oh Trixie.

Pobre Trixie.

-"Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para criarte"; dije yo como iba a Yudi y le daba tambien un fuerte abrazo para animarla, "Pero ahora yo estoy aquí para eso"

Si, mi tiempo en la tierra me volvió un poco cursi y blando.

Es que viviendo en una tierra extrañamente pacifica, te calma el alma.

Y era estar calmado, o estar paranoico pensando en que los OMEGAS volverían.

Asi que yo solo elegi lo primero.

Y creo que le toque una fibra sensible porque ella me abrazo y lloro un poco en mi hombro.

-"Nunca pensé que un abrazo se senteria tan bien"; decía ella toda triste y feliz a la vez.

-"Ya, ya déjalo salir", decía yo como le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Ella solo me seguía abrazando.

Le hice señas para que se acercara Trixie.

Ella se acerco lentamente y tambien la abrazo.

Pero Yudi inmediatamente dejo de abrazarme y aparto a Trixie.

-"Aun no te has ganado tu perdón por literalmente abandonarme, y hasta no contarle a nadie que tenias una hija", dijo Yudi otra vez toda seria con unos toques de enojo.

-"Gracias padr….papa, eso me ayudo a relajarme un poco"; dijo Yudi como se retiraba y se le veía limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

-"Es en serio lo que hicieron?", pregunte yo a Trixie y a Vicky.

-"Si, pero lo hice porque en mi cabeza pensaba que solo me habías alejado de ti porque era muy débil y que me tendrías que cuidar en la batalla, yo solo quería volverme mas fuerte, para sentirme mas digna de ti", dijo Trixie toda triste.

-"Y ahora me doy cuenta que no soy fuerte, no importa si entre por mas de 20 años, soy débil, casi me matan por creerme fuerte", dijo Trixie toda triste como me abrazaba y empezó a llorar.

-"No Trixie, es que tu no estas hecha para la guerra, es por eso que te quería lo mas alejada de ella, además, por eso me gustas, de que no quieres participar en guerras, se notaba como disparabas con miedo a los zombis esas veces, y ese factor de inocencia es lo que me gusta de ti, y por lo visto, aun lo tienes, aun en el fondo", dije yo.

-"Es en serio?", pregunto ella como yo la bese en los labios.

Después de unos segundos la deje ir.

-"Tu sabes que si"; dije yo.

Daring Doo me miraba algo raro.

-"Que?"; pregunte curioso.

-"Nada, me olvidaba que muchas veces podias ser una buena persona", decía ella.

-"Tu sabes que lo soy"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"No arruines el momento quieres"; dijo Daring Doo como se cruzaba los brazos.

-"A mi me parecio muy tierno", decía Eli.

-"A mi igual"; dijo Lara.

-"Yo diría algo, si alguien me pudiera haber bajado para poder ver que rayos acaba de pasar"; decía Jack todo enojado porque Lara aun lo cargaba como si fuera un saco sobre sus hombros.

-"Oh, lo siento", dijo Lara como lo bajo ya.

-"Gracias, ya era hora", dijo Jack todo molesto.

-"Me alegro que a pesar de todo sigas siendo una buena persona", dijo Luna.

-"Si, hasta a mi me sorprende, aunque supongo que también ayudo tener otra vez una familia", dije yo como cargaba a mi hija Eli en los hombros.

-"Ya veo, a mi tambien me ayudo un monton tener al menos a alguien de mi propia sangre haya"; dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Lamento haberme aprovechado ese dia de la situación y haber tenido sexo en tu época de celo, en esos momentos tenia tanto en mi cabeza que…..", decía yo pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios para que me callara.

-"No tienes porque disculparte Victor, lo que me diste fue un hermoso regalo que de verdad me ayudo a no sentirme sola en ese lugar y además deberías estar orgulloso de tu hombría, porque fuiste el primero que pudo preñarme, pocos sementales son capaces de embarazar a una alicornio, aun en su época de calor", dijo ella de una forma tranquila y serena con su hermosa voz.

-"Gracias, eso creo"; dije yo.

-"Y estas casada o comprometida?", pregunte yo.

-"No me digas que quieres una tercera esposa pa?"; pregunto Jack.

-"Bueno, posiblemente", dije yo con tranquilidad.

-"Es muy halagador Victor que me propongas algo asi, pero creo que podemos ver eso después que todo termine", dijo Luna media sonrojada.

-"Lo entiendo"; dije yo.

" _ **Atencion a todos, llegamos a Australia…oh al menos lo que queda de ella, papa, podrias venir a la cabina para que me digas donde ir, gracias"**_

Decía Star por el altavoz de la nave.

-"Que, ya despegamos e incluso llegamos?"; pregunto Daring Doo sorprendida.

-"Estas naves fueron hechas para que no sintiéramos las enormes fuerzas G cuando va a altísimas velocidades, es por eso que no sintieron ni el despegue, ni cuando estuvimos viajando a gran velocidad hasta haya"; dijo Luna.

-"Guao", dijimos yo, Daring Doo y mis hijas.

-"Sigue las señales ahí en la puerta del frente y llegaras a la cabina"; dijo Luna como me señalo una puerta al otro lado de este pequeño hangar con asientos en sus paredes.

-"Ok"; dije yo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 min después.**

-"Hola hija que necesitas"; dije yo como me acerque a sus sillas, donde ella y su copiloto estaban y se veía muchos botones y pantallas en el panel de control.

Casi igual al de un avión comercial.

Pero obviamente mucho mas avanzado.

-"Papa, queremos que nos digas donde exactamente podría estar ese orbe", dijo Star como seguía manejando los controles de la nave.

-"Ok, no se su nombre, pero se que se encuentra en un enorme monolito en el centro de Australia y es un monumento característico de este país, siempre aparecia en los postales"; dije yo.

-"De que color era, o como era?"; pregunto Star.

-"Era rojo y parecía un cerro pequeño y estaba en pleno desierto"; dije yo.

-"Papa, aquí la mayoría es desierto, y apenas se puede ver algo de color haya abajo"; dijo Star como pude ver afuera.

Y en efecto, la mayoría del ambiente era gris.

Con pocas plantas sobrevivientes aquí y haya, pero el resto estaba cubierto de naves y titanes en ruinas y los restos de la infantería de ambas facciones tirados por todos.

-"Estamos sobrevolando el centro de Australia, pero no vemos nada", dijo Star.

-"Talves este debajo de uno de los titanes colapsados"; sugerí yo.

-"Posiblemente", dijo Star.

-"Esta nave tiene algún tipo de escáner o algo parecido?"; pregunte yo.

-"Mmm, al parecer si, es que esta nave su ultimo trabajo fue para explorar zonas con posibles mirales para su posterior explotación", dijo su copiloto.

-"Genial muchacho"; dije yo como le daba una palmada en el hombro, "Cual es tu nombre por cierto?", pregunte.

-"Me llamo Grizz señor, su hija me conto muchas historias sobre usted", dijo el como me estrecho la mano.

-"Hola Grizz, y como sabes sobre lo de la función de búsqueda de la nave?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo me moleste en leer lo que traia abordo la nave en ves de solo conduciendo mientras hiperventilaba por los nervios", dijo el como miraba a Star.

Eso creo.

Por el traje y el casco que lleva puesto no se, si en serio la esta viendo exactamente a ella, o algo cerca de ella.

-"Hey, estaba nerviosa por conocer a mi padre, que esperabas", dijo Star algo avergonzada.

-"Jeje, que adorable"; es lo único que pude decir.

Como Star se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Por mientras Grizz estaba apretando unos botones en el panel de control.

-"Sistema de búsqueda de minerales activada", dijo el, "Ahora, de que esta hecho esa esfera señor?", pregunto el.

-"No lo se, pero no se parece a ningún material que haya tocado o visto antes"; dije yo.

-"Eso no ayuda señor, su especie aun tiene muchos elementos no descubiertos en su tabla periódica"; dijo Grizz.

-"Tiene razón papa, realmente hay mas de 300 elementos en la tabla periódica, no me lo se todos porque yo no estudie química"; dijo Star.

-"Joder, bueno, porque no buscas solo elementos de este mundo, mas precisamente elementos que formen metales", dije yo.

-"Bueno, eso ya es algo"; dijo Grizz como apretó unas cuantas cosas en el panel de control.

Y el parabrisas de la cabina con 3 pequeñas pantallas que muestran imágenes por debajo de la nave y esta tiñendo de color todo lo que no sea de la tierra.

Pero lo malo, todo el suelo por debajo de los cadáveres y restos aun brillan en colores.

-"MMm, aun no funciona", dijo Grizz.

-"Que tal si ahora muestras solo elementos que puedan conducir energía, porque la esfera lo hace"; dije yo.

-"Ok, aquí van los datos"; dijo el.

Y ahora casi nada esta teñido de colores.

Mayormente esta mostrando líneas gruesas en la tierra.

Pero esos mas parecen ser los cables del tendido eléctrico de Australia.

Mi hija empezó a sobrevolar por todo el centro de Australia de manera muy lenta, buscando cualquier señal de la esfera.

Hasta que…

-"Espera Star, alto ahí"; dije yo como miraba una de las pantallas.

Esa pantalla mostraba un titan derribado en la tierra, pero lo que brillaba teñido de color rojo debajo de el era algo redondo.

-"Bingo, aquí es hija, baja la nave"; dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo ella como bajo la nave lentamente.

Y la nave aterrizo.

-"Ahora déjame ver como ponerme mi armadura y te acompaño padre", dijo Star.

-"Lo siento hija, pero no vendrás"; dije yo.

-"Papa, no puedes estar hablando en serio, esta es mi misión, no puedes decirme que no voy"; dijo Star toda sorprendida.

-"Lo siento hija, pero es demasiado peligroso, además, alguien tiene que cuidar a mis hijos", dije yo.

-"Papa, con el debido respeto, yo voy a ir, mi novio Grizz va a ir, Vicky, Trixie y Luna van a ir"; dijo Star.

-"Escucha no entiendes lo que te estas enfrentando…." Estaba hablando, pero eso del medio me sorprendió, "…espera, tienes un novio?", pregunte extrañado.

-"Si lo tengo, y sabes que, vamos a ir, bueno Grizz talvez se tiene que quedar por el posible riesgo bilógico que existe alla", dijo Star.

-"Lo entiendo"; dijo Grizz.

-"Ahora vamos, tenemos que irnos ya"; dijo Star como se paro de la silla y me tomo de la mano para llevarme a donde estaban todos.

Pero vi que ella llevaba mi polo y apenas le llega a su cintura por lo alta que es y el resto de ella estaba descubierto.

-"Creo que deberías ponerte pantalones antes de ir", dije yo tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el culo de mi hija.

-"Te voy a ayudar a ponerte la armadura de nuevo Star, deja que tu padre y los demás se preparen", dijo Grizz.

-"Ok, si", dijo ella toda avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **20 min después.**

-"Pero papa, yo tambien quiero ir"; decía mi hija Lara suplicándome en la rampa que llevaba fuera de la nave.

Trixie fue muy amable de darme al menos una pistola de plasma para al menos defenderme.

-"No hija, quédate aquí con los otros pilotos y el gato superdesarrollado", dije yo.

-"Pero yo se defenderme", decía ella algo molesta.

-"Lo siento hija, pero no es no"; dije yo.

-"Ok, solo cuídate quieres"; dijo ella como me abrazo de vuelta.

Yo la abrace.

-"Descuida, estare bien"; dije yo.

Entonces Vicky, Luna, Trixie, Star, Daring Doo y yo comenzó nuestro camino a las profundidades del pequeño cerro, enterrado por debajo de un titan gigante.

Uff, esto si que va a tomar un buen tiempo.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Star Castedo**

 **30 min despues**

 **En el interior destrozado del Titan.**

-"Ya estoy cerca del orbe Grizz?"; pregunte yo por la radio del traje.

-"Si, mas bien ahora estan a solo 5 mts por debajo de ella"; dijo Grizz, entonces yo me detuve, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"Ok, es aquí, ahora alguna idea de como atravesar 5 mts de metal sin que la estructura del Titan se venga abajo?", pregunte yo a todos presentes aquí conmigo mientras señalaba hacia abajo.

-"Yo me encargo hija", dijo mi madre como le sedi mi posición y su mano izquierda empezó a brillar y enseguida se materializo un taladro compuesto enteramente de magia.

Y ella empezó a taladrar y a pesar de que el titan entero crujía gracias a lo que hacia mama.

El titan se mantuvo aun en pie.

Ella no tuvo que perforar mucho, talvez 1 metro de blindaje talvez, pero eso es todo lo que tuvo que perforar para que ella hallara la cueva donde el orbe podria estar.

-"Ok, aquí vamos", dije yo como entre por el hueco, que al menos mi madre hizo lo suficientemente grande para que podamos pasar.

Y prendi las luces de mi casco para poder ver mejor el interior destrozado de la cueva.

El techo habia colapsado por completo, y ahora el techo fue reemplazado obviamente por el titan.

La cueva estaba semi enterrada con los restos del techo.

Y podía ver una esfera de color negro, semi enterrada, en el fondo de la cueva.

-"Y ese es el orbe, esta intacto al menos?", pregunte yo.

Mi madre fue la primera en bajar y luego mi padre, y ambos se aproximaron al orbe.

-"Mmm, su aura de energía es débil pero estable, aun parece funcional"; dijo Luna.

-"Solo tiene unas cuantas raspaduras, pero parece que no son graves", dijo Papa.

-"Ok Grizz, ya me voy a ir, ya sabes, si no regreso en al menos 1 semana con alguna respuesta, asuman lo peor"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo Luna, pero por favor, ten cuidado, aun me debes una cita", dijo el como se rio un poco al final.

-"Je, ok, no te preocupes, planeo hacerlo"; dije yo.

-"Suerte"; dijo el otra vez ya mas sincero y serio.

-"Gracias"; le conteste.

-"Bien, alguien quiere irse antes de partir", les dije a todos los que me siguieron.

Nadie dijo o hizo nada.

Ok.

-"Como funciona papa?"; le pregunte.

-"Solo canaliza un poco de magia en ella"; dijo Luna.

-"Ok"; dije como empecé a solo intentar agarrarla con magia, pero no mas que lo intentara, no funcionaba.

Entonces.

La esfera empezó a brillar, y brillar.

Aun cuando habia cortado mi flujo de magia hacia ella.

-"Ahora que?", pregunte yo como la esfera empezó a flotar mientras brillaba.

-"Solo espera un poco mas"; dijo mi papa.

 **FLASHHH**

Hubo un brillo tan fuerte que los sistemas de mi casco se apagaron.

Pero se reinicio rápidamente.

Y ahora en ves de estar en una cueva semi colapsada.

Ahora estaba en un claro, con algunos arboles algo quemados rodeándonos.

-"Guao, se tardaron mucho en venir no?"; pregunto una extraña voz, que mis sistemas no podían captar de donde provenía.

Mas bien, hasta me decia que venia de todas partes.

Pero entonces al frente mio se formo un perro antropomórfico de 2 metros de alto y se le veía todo sonriente.

Mis padres no se quedaron quietos y empezaron a dispararle.

Pero solo pudieron darle unos cuantos disparos antes de que unas lianas azules nos sujetaran e inmovilizaran.

-"Guao, parece que algunos aun tienen un poco de rencor en contra mia", dijo el mirando a mis padres.

-"Como no hijo de puta, casi nos exterminas"; dijo mi papa todo furioso.

-"Y convertiste a toda una nación llena de ponys pacificos en….en Humanos belicosos"; dijo Daring Doo tambien enfadada, "Sin ofender", dijo Daring Doo mirando a mi padre.

-"No te preocupes, lo entiendo", dijo mi papa.

-"Y tu eres?"; pregunto yo al perro antropomórfico.

-"Oh, miren pues, alguien que se comporta educadamente para variar"; dijo ese perro antropomórfico como se acerco a mi, "Pero no me gusta hablarles a algo sin rostro, ahora vamos a quitarte ese traje, mas bien, les quitare a todos esos trajes y armaduras reptilianas, porque es de mala educación hablar con alguien mientras se cubren el rostro"; dijo el como de repente empece a oir como mi traje se despresurizaba.

Y salia de mi traje.

Pero antes si quiera pudiera moverme, unas lianas me agarraron y me sacaron de mi traje.

Y no solo a mi, a mi madre, a Trixie y a Yudi tambien les sacaron de sus trajes.

-"Mucho mejor"; decia ese perro extraño.

-"Que milagro te importa ser educado"; dijo mi padre con odio en su voz.

-"Eh madurado un poco en este planeta, y como que me eh contagiado un poco de las costumbres de esos nobles de canterlot, pero no tanto", dijo el, entonces miro a Vicky, "Vicky, sigues tan sexy como antes"; dijo el como las lianas la dejaron libre y el fue hacia ella.

Ella aun sin armas intento defenderse e intento morderlo.

Pero sin éxito.

Porque el, la sujeto de ambos brazos.

Ella luchaba por liberarse, y no importaba cuanto daño le causara con sus patas traseras.

Ese perro ni se inmutaba.

-"Que, ahora buscas perras maduras y ya no perritas inocentes maldito degenerado"; dijo Vicky con gran ira en su voz.

-"Oye, me ofendes un poco, ella siempre sera mi hermosa e inocente perrita, y nunca le haría daño, aunque la verdad es que no eh satisfecho ninguno de mis deseos carnales en un largo tiempo, y tu eres la segunda perrita mas hermosa que eh visto"; dijo el sonriéndole a Vicky.

Lo que causo que ella luchara con aun mas fuerza.

-"Oye, espera un momento, no me has dicho quien eres, ni como las lianas logran obedecerte de alguna manera"; dije yo tratando de que se olvide de violar a mi tia.

-"Oh, si, se me olvidaba, bueno, yo soy Tom, el famoso paciente cero que inicio el apocalipsis en la tierra, y salvador de este mundo, y claro, soy el padre del hijo de la que ustedes llaman Lili"; dijo el todo tranquilo mientras aun sujetaba a Vicky y le empezaba a quitar su uniforme con las lianas.

-"Tu eres su padre?!"; grite yo.

-"Si, el es su padre, el muy puto se aprovechó de que nosotros estábamos fuera para asi poder cogerla a gusto"; dijo mi padre todo enfadado.

-"Y ella lo sabe?", pregunto Yudi.

-"No, no le quisimos decir la horrible verdad, que el perro que aun ama, es el homicida mas grande de la historia"; dijo Luna con tristeza.

-"Bueno, ella lo sabra algún dia"; dijo Tom aun todo tranquilo.

-"Puedes dejarme ir maldito degenerado!"; gritaba Vicky mientras seguía luchando.

-"Porque quieres que te libere, cuando no me veias como un homicida me mirabas con lujuria, y en estos momentos"; dijo el como la olfateaba ahora que ella completamente desnuda, "Hueles a que tambien estas algo lujuriosa tambien, que aun deseas tenerme dentro tuyo"; dijo el todo sonriente.

-"Eso no es cierto"; dijo Vicky enojada como se sonrojaba un poco.

-"Oh, tu voz dice no, pero tu cuerpo dice si"; dijo el como le pasaba suavemente su mano por su rostro.

-"Oye, pero no nos dijiste porque eres el salvador de este mundo!"; yo grite para evitar que le hiciera algo mas mientras trataba de luchar, o al menos usar magia, pero extrañamente, no podía hacer nada de magia.

-"Oh, gracias a que les hice mas inteligentes tambien, ellos pudieron desarrollar mejores armas para pelear, y bueno, digamos que les di un aumento de poder a las princesas para que tambien ellas luchen por mas tiempo, lanzando hechizos mas potentes por mas tiempo"; dijo el tranquilamente como entonces una pequeña flor azul apareció en su mano, y la flor expulso polen azul en ella.

Entonces la solto y ella se arrodillo al suelo.

-"Y que vas a hacer con nosotros?"; pregunte yo.

-"Nada, se que vienen a ver quiénes aniquilo a las 3 facciones, y quieren llevárselos porque ahora los reptilianos planean un contra ataque y necesitan su ayuda"; dijo el todo sonriente como Vicky se paro por su cuenta pero tenia los ojos aun cerrados.

-"Y si dejare que se los lleven porque despues de todo, la flor quiere que ellos vayan y exterminen a las 3 facciones, porque técnicamente es una perdida de tiempo de que se queden aun aquí, ese es el deseo de la flor, y yo cumpliré todo deseo de la flor, asi que felicidades, vivirán por ahora"; dijo el como ella extendió la mano a Vicky, para que ella lo tomara de su mano tambien con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara.

-"Y no se preocupen, la dejare de una pieza"; dijo el como nos guiño el ojo.

-"No, maldito hijo de putaaa!", gritaba mi padre.

Entonces una flor azul apareció al frente de cada uno de nosotros y nos rocio con un polen azul.

Luego las lianas se fueron y caimos al suelo, todo débiles.

Sin poder movernos.

-"Estas lista para que te deje sin caminar por varios dias?", pregunto lujuriosamente a Vicky.

-"Claro que si"; decia Vicky toda lujuriosa como ella por fin abre los ojos y los tiene completamente azules.

Yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil.

Y eso es lo único que vi, antes de caer a la inconciencia.

-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..

 **Si, un capitulo corto lo se.**

 **Pero es porque ustedes, o al menos la mayoría de ustedes estan en clases y yo no quiero abrumarlos con un capitulo de mas de 10 mil palabras.**

 **Ademas de que, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir uno tan largo tambien.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y suerte para los que aun tienen exámenes finales.**

 **Y espero que…..**

 **(Un fuerte flash sucede en mi habitación)**

 **-"Pero que demonios?"; yo el autor pregunto, como volteo a ver que fue ese brillo.**

" **Hola autor, asi que asi luces en realidad"; decia Seras que estaba flotando a mi lado, y joder, si que era alta.**

 **Y estaba desnuda.**

 **Asi que…..**

 **(Intento tocarle uno de sus pechos pero la atravieso sin mas)**

 **-"Ja, sabia que tu me distes esa personalidad algo pervertida, si tu tambien como medio lo eres, y no, no me puedes tocar, yo estoy aquí gracias a que uso casi toda mi energía para presentarme ante ti como un espíritu"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Oh, que malo"; dije yo.**

 **-"Calma, se que quieres tocarme, y te dejaría hacerlo, pero con suerte puede mantener esta forma en tu realidad"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Ok, y que haces aquí?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Solo para decirte que pronto estare de regreso a mi dimensión"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Solo para decirme eso, en serio?", pregunto yo sorprendido.**

 **-"No, que solo digo que, le digas a Discord que estoy bien, que me fui a perseguir a una organización maligna que tambien viaja entre dimensiones y que tiene armas que pueden matarme y que yo soy su blanco principal, que no se preocupe, voy a estar bien"; dijo ella.**

 **-"Pero eso precisamente no calma a nadie"; dije yo algo sorprendido.**

 **-"Lo se, pero al menos quiero que sepa que estoy bien mentalmente, y eso es lo que cuenta"; dijo Seras como intento tocarme, pero tambien sin éxito.**

 **-"Cuídate autor, nos vemos luego, eso espero"; dijo Seras con calma.**

 **-"Cuídate tu tambien Seras"; dije yo como ella en seguida desapareció en un haz de luz.**

 **Ok.**

 **Se lo dire.**

 **O en este caso, el lo leerá aquí.**

 **Ok, eso fue una experiencia.**

 **Pero bueno gente, que les parecio este capitulo?**

 **Tom regreso, y mas extraño que antes.**

 **Digan en los comentarios que les parecio.**

 **Y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25: Estar Jodidos es decir poco.**_

 **Comandante Star Castillo.**

 **Equestria**

 **Medio dia.**

(Algo esta picándole la cabeza)

-"Demonios, fuera de aca cosa", digo medio cansada como empiezo a mover mis brazos tratando de deshacerme de lo que sea que me estuviera picando.

Abri los ojos y solo vi un ave salir volando.

Entonces noto 2 cosas, estoy en mi traje azul muy ajustado, que es parte del armadura de piloto por cierto y que me ayuda a soportar las fuerzas G a que soy sometida, **(Cualquier parecido al traje de Samus del juego Metroid es mera coincidencia),** y veo mi armadura de piloto de pie, y abierta a solo un metro atrás mio.

Y veo los trajes de mis tias, mi madre y Yudi tambien de pie y abiertas mientras que todas ellas siguen en el suelo aun inconscientes.

Demonios, cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes?

Primero reviso mi cuerpo por algún daño y suspiro de alivio al ver que estoy aun completa.

Pero espera un segundo.

Porque tengo un hocico?

(Me sigo tocando la cabeza y hayo algo saliendo de mi cabeza)

Y espera, esto acaso es un cuerno?!.

Aunque espera un segundo, crei que mi pelo no era tan largo, porque llega hasta mis piernas?.

Me reviso y sigo mi cabello, pero llega solo a mis omoplatos.

Pero entonces eso signfica que.

Me agarro mi espalda baja para descubrir que ese pelo de mas, es porque tengo una cola.

Tengo una cola?

Y es de mi mismo color de pelo.

Ok, ok, creo que no note estos cambios por el calor del momento cuando nos capturo ese tal Tom.

Pero como demonios un traje exclusivamente creado a medida, tiene un agujero para una cola, cuando antes no lo tenia?.

Ok, al menos aun conservo mis alas, es lo único bueno.

Pero no hay tiempo para alterarme por este extraño cambio, y además ver que mi piel bronceada y sin vellos, ahora es un pelaje fino de color azul.

Es momento de despertar a los demás y seguir con nuestra misión.

Irnos de aquí, buscar a los nativos del lugar y…

-"Alto!", grito una voz femenina detrás mia.

Voltee y vi a unos 3 pegasos antropomórficos, todas hembras, vestían uniformes militares parecidos a los que usaban los humanos, y tienen unas especies de rifles laser y que apuntan contra nosotros.

-"Esperen, no somos el enemigo, venimos en paz lo juro"; dije yo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

Entonces ellas bajaron sus armas y bueno se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"Espera un segundo, tu eres una alicornio?", pregunto una de ellas sorprendida.

-"Pues si, al parecer lo soy"; dije yo manteniendo la calma aun con las manos al aire.

Pero en ves de calmarse mas, esto solo hizo que volvieran a apuntarme y esta vez, quitar los seguros de sus armas.

-"Solo hay 4 alicornios con vida y tu no eres una de ellas"; dijo una de ellas.

-"Crei que solo hay 5 alicornios con vida"; dijo mi madre por fin incorporándose.

Yo solo suspire de alivio.

Ella es de este mundo, asi que de seguro la reconocerán.

-"Princesa Luna?!"; gritaron sorprendidas y por fin bajaron las armas.

Ahora talves pueda bajar los brazos y conversar civilizadamente.

-"O talvez usted no es la princesa Luna", dijeron otra vez desconfiados y nos volvieron a apuntar con sus rifles.

Hablando de bipolaridad.

-"Les aseguro que soy yo, la princesa Luna, tienen que creerme", dijo mi madre tambien levantando las manos igual que yo.

-"Lo siento pero no podemos arriesgarnos, levanten a los suyos, los escoltaremos directamente con la princesa Celestia, y asi veremos si dicen la verdad"; dijo una de las pegasos.

-"Pero no hagan movimientos bruscos"; dijo una de ellas toda agresiva.

Les hicimos caso y mi mama cargo a Daring Doo y a mi papa.

Y yo cargue a Trixie y a Yudi.

Pero de algo estaba seguro.

No había señales de Vicky en ningún lado.

Y las soldados pegasos nos obligaban a caminar por el bosque y dejar nuestras cosas, 1 se puso adelante para guiarnos, y las otras 2 se quedaron detrás nuestro.

Parece que al ser alicornios y ser naturalmente mas resistentes, bueno, eso me dijo mi madre, pudimos despertar antes sin ningún problema.

Eso explica tambien porque los demás aun no se despiertan.

-"Hey mira eso, que hace una Diamond Dog en mita del bosque?", pregunto una de las pegasos.

La que estaba adelante corrió hacia ese tal Diamond Dog que estaba acostado, espera, acostada en un árbol.

Espera un segundo.

-"Argg, parece que alguien se estuvo apareando sin parar por aquí, su pelaje en ciertas aéreas esta pegajoso", dijo esa pegaso como la tocaba.

Ella es Vicky y aun estaba dormida.

-"Ella es Vicky, ella vino con nosotros", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Entonces ella ira con ustedes, pero será mejor que tu la cargues", dijo señalándome a mi.

Yo le tuve que hacer caso, y cargarla sin usar magia.

No quiero que se alteren aun mas al verme usar magia.

Por suerte no todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso. El la dejo desnuda en medio de este bosque.

Como me enfada ese maldito, ni una simple sabana le pudo proporcionar a Vicky.

Caminamos por buen rato hasta hallar un camino.

Caminamos por varias horas por ese camino, y había varios lugares donde las copas de los arboles estaban quemadas, pero no era la gran cosa.

Y nadie mas despertaba, y eso que por fin estábamos llegando a un pueblo algo grande con techos de paja y estructuras de madera, mi mama no bromeaba con lo de que no habían avanzado mucho tecnológicamente, algunas de las casas tenían los techos quemados, y había muy pocas que habían sido consumidas por el fuego completamente, además de que había unos cráteres aquí y haya en el camino de piedra del pueblo.

Había mas soldados en el lugar y ya nos miraban con cierto aire de desconfianza, y asombro al ver a mi madre.

-"Eh, que demonios"; decía Yudi medio que estaba recién despertando.

Y no era la única.

Todas ya estaban despertando.

Incluso mi papa, eso ponía aun mas nervioso a las pegasos.

Todas se pararon y pues además de las preguntas típicas de, "Donde estamos?", o "Donde esta ese maldito de Tom?", y "Donde estan nuestras cosas?".

Les pude responder todo lo que pude.

Al menos las pegasos nos dejaron ponerles al dia a todas del porque estábamos aquí.

-"Asi que, extraños ponys aparecen y una casualmente se parece a la princesa Luna, esto ya es muy sospechoso", decía un semental en un traje de soldado pero con insignias en sus hombros mostrando que es un oficial de alto rango.

-"Si me huele a que son alienígenas, y mas con esos trajes que tenían puestos cuando las encontramos"; dijo una de las pegasos que nos capturo.

-"Escuchen, es verdad, somos extranjeros"; dije yo como todos los soldados que estaban en el pueblo nos rodearon y apuntaron en contra de nosotros.

-"Eso no ayuda hija"; dijo mi papa susurrándome.

-"Pero somos buenos extranjeros, lo juro, excepto ella, ella en serio es la princesa Luna", dije yo tratando de mantener la calma mientras señalaba a mi madre.

-"Si claro, y yo soy el príncipe Sangre Azul"; dijo con sarcasmo ese oficial.

-"Ahora soldados encárguense de ellos", dijo el como los soldados quitaron los seguros de sus armas y antes que nos dispararan.

Un milagro paso.

-"Alto!"; grito alguien.

Entonces ese alguien aparto a algunos soldados y se hizo paso hacia nosotros.

Era una yegua, parecía que ya estaba en los 40 años tenia la melena azul y violeta a la vez y su pelaje es color crema, y lleva ropa de civil y un chaleco antibalas antiguo y un rifle al parecer tambien antiguo, ya saben, los que funcionan con polvora.

-"Comandante Switie Drops, ya nos estábamos deshaciendo de esta escoria extraterrestre, no entiendo porque nos detuvo"; dijo ese oficial algo nervioso.

-"Ellos no son ninguna escoria extraterrestre sargento"; dijo ella como se acercó a mi papa.

-"Hola Bon Bon"; dijo mi padre nervioso.

Entonces ella le dio una fuerte patada en donde mas le duele a un hombre.

Lo que hizo que mi papa se agachara y se retorciera de dolor en el piso.

Lo que casi hizo que me abalanzara en contra de ella, porque nadie golpea a mi papa, pero me tuve que controlar, me daba mucha rabia, pero me tenia que controlar o nos iban a disparar.

-"Es Switie Drops"; dijo ella con dureza, "Ellos no son malos, este de aquí lo conozco, es el padre de mi primer hijo, y ella si es la princesa Luna, lo se porque ella se fue junto con este tipo en una misión muy importante a otro mundo"; dijo ella como miraba no mas a mi papa retorcerse de dolor en el piso.

Todos bajaron sus armas por fin.

-"Y eso en serio fue necesario?"; pregunto Daring Doo como abrazaba a mi padre.

-"Si lo fue"; dijo Switie Drops, que tambien esta al nivel de comandante.

-"Haber, déjame ayudarte Victor"; dijo mi madre como le empezó a curar con su magia.

-"En serio no era necesario eso", dijo enojada Trixie.

-"Si lo era, y ya verán porque"; dijo ella.

-"Ahora todos vuelvan a sus deberes, sigan revisando las casas en busca de alienigenas!"; grito Switie Drops como en seguida todos los soldados volvieron a sus labores.

-"Ahora vengan conmigo", dijo ella como se iba caminando por un camino.

-"Al menos nos vas a dejar presentarnos?", pregunte yo como la empezamos a seguir.

Bueno, Luna se puso a cargar a mi padre.

Porque a pesar que fue curado, el dolor debe quedar, eso creo.

-"Nop, me es irrelevante quienes sean, si vienen con Victor, Daring Doo y la princesa Luna, eso las hace aliadas, y nada mas", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Pues te voy a decir una cosa, yo soy la líder que los traje aquí a todos y al hombre ahora convertido en pony, es mi padre"; dije yo enojada.

Ya no me pude aguantar.

Ella se paro y me empezó a observar.

-"Lider de que exactamente?"; pregunto el.

-"Comandante de las fuerzas aéreas del planeta Nº3 de refugiados", dije yo.

-"Mmm, mira pues, parece que salio alguien decente de tus testículos"; dijo ella medio burlándose de mi padre y seguimos caminando.

Mi padre solo la miraba enojado.

-"Y yo soy su hija tambien, y si no fuera porque romperte tus dientes mientras tus soldados nos apuntaban no era el mejor de los casos, ahora estarías con menos dientes por golpear a mi padre"; dijo Yudi enojada como se hacia sonar los nudillos.

-"Haber, y déjame adivinar, tu eres una soldado cualquiera?"; pregunto sin importarle como hacia sonar los nudillos Yudi.

-"Soy una sargento y la mejor en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo de mi peloton"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Guao, parece que conmigo me toco la excepción a la regla"; dijo Switie Drops como aun seguíamos siguiéndola.

-"Porque lo dices?"; pregunto Luna.

-"Por esto"; dijo ella como llegamos a una casa y pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

Y del otro lado…..

Bueno.

Habia un semental pony tierra muy asustado mientras se ponía los pantalones de vuelta…

Mmm, en serio si que la tiene….

No, no, concéntrate, misión, estas en misión.

Y había una yegua unicornio que tambien se estaba poniendo los pantalones y toda nerviosa se le veía.

No había que ser adivinos para saber que estaban haciendo ahí.

La yegua toda nerviosa agarro su chaqueta y su rifle y se fue corriendo, dejando al semental ahí.

-"Hola madre"; dijo el semental nervioso.

Ahora que lo veo bien, si esta bien guapo la verdad.

Aunque tiene algo de parecido a alguien que conozco….

-"Aquí esta pues, nuestro hijo, Victor, míralo bien, heredo tu personalidad pervertida y bueno en lo físico, lo que te ayuda a conquistar a las cualquieras", dijo Switie Drops

-"Hey, yo no soy una cualquiera!", era la yegua unicornio que había salido corriendo antes y gritaba desde una esquina de una casa cercana.

-"Callate y solo vete por favor", dijo Swetie Drops toda irritada y la yegua solo se fue corriendo a donde sea.

-"Guao, parece que nuestros hermanos nacen para ser perdedores no mas"; dijo Yudi toda antipática.

-"Eh, estoy aquí, y como que hermanos?"; pregunto medio enfadado ese semental.

-"El no es un perdedor, el es buen tirador"; dijo ella, "Y hijo, ellas son Yudi, hija de esta maga ambulante y Star, hija de la princesa Luna, son como decirlo, tus hermanas del mismo padre pero diferentes madres y el que esta siendo cargado por la princesa Luna, es tu padre.", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Ya no soy una maga ambulante, soy capitana de mi propio escuadron y tambien soy maga mundialmente reconocida"; dijo Trixie medio enojada por menospreciarla.

-"Si, es tan reconocida, que no le importa en decir que tiene una hija", dijo Yudi con veneno en su voz.

-"Guao, pues, porque no me contaste nada de esto?", pregunto nuestro nuevo hermano.

-"Pues no sabia que las habían embarazado, asi que para mi tambien es una sorpresa"; dijo ella.

-"Y tienes mas hermanas y otro hermano", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ok, esto ya es mucho que asimilar, o sea, tengo supermodelos como hermanas y mi padre se monto a una princesa, demonios, en serio si que eres genial…..eh padre", dijo el como estrecho la mano de mi papa.

Mi papa se levanto por su cuenta y lo abrazo.

-"Joder, tengo un hijo gamer y otro todo un gigolo, o sea que mas genial puede ser eso", dijo el en voz alta.

Luego el nos miro a mi y a Yudi, y pues dolió un poco lo que dijo.

Yudi solo lo miraba medio molesta.

El se dio cuenta y dejo de abrazarlo a el.

Y tambien el se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazo.

Mmm, queda perdonado por esa pequeña ofensa papa, pensé como lo abrace de vuelta y después dudarlo un poco Yudi también lo hizo.

-"Y como olvidar a mis valientes hijas, tan valientes ante el peligro como su padre"; dijo el como nos abrazo y nos acariciaba la espalda, y hasta llego a nuestra cola, pero se detuvo hasta ahí.

Mmm, yo quería que continuara…

No, ahora no, no es el momento, demonios, creo que, obsesionarse con el sexo también esta en mis genes.

Al menos lo puedo controlar.

-"(Tos), si ya dejaron de ser cursis, me puedes decir porque estas aquí"; dijo Switie Drops ya media irritada por nuestras cursilerías.

-"Si, claro", dije yo como me aparte de papa.

-"Venimos para averiguar que acabo con las 3 facciones"; dije yo.

-"Pues, eso es fácil, fueron Celestia y Chrysalis", dijo Switie Drops.

Mi madre solo miro sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-"Chrysalis, te refieres a la reina Chrysalis, reina de los changelings, enemiga jurada de Equestria, a esa Chrysalis te refieres Switie Drops?", pregunto incrédula Daring Doo.

-"Como que enemigo jurado, que hizo?", pregunte yo curiosa.

-"Ella invadió Canterlot pero fracaso en el intento, y luego secuestro a las princesas y las reemplazo usando a sus hijos ya que ellos pueden transformarse en cualquier pony, pero también fracasando en el intento y juro vengarse después de esa derrota", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Y conociendo eso, porque mi hermana se alia con ella?", pregunto confundida Luna.

-"Bueno, no lo se, como de porque todos están tan tranquilos aun después de la invasión, de porque siquiera tenemos estas armas, que no es que me queje de estas armas, porque si son grandiosas, de porque si quiera mutamos en hibridos con humanos, y de porque nadie le importa, y de porque demonios todos claman por seguir con la guerra, eso suma a todas las cosas que están mal y necesitan respuesta en estos momentos"; dijo Switie Drops casi gritando.

-"Nosotros sabemos porque es eso Switie, y es porque…..".

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos de una larga explicación después.**

-"Lo sabía, sabía que había alguien moviendo los hilos", dijo media feliz Switie Drops.

-"Ahora que lo sabes, nos puedes ayudar a volver a Canterlot y ver a mi hermana?", pregunto Luna.

-"Si, vamos a la estación del tren, la acabamos de reparar sus vías", dijo ella como nos hizo señas para seguirnos.

-"Y todos vamos a ir, incluido tu", dijo Switie a nuestro nuevo hermanito.

-"Por mi esta bien", dijo el como se puso entre Yudi y yo.

Switie solo lo miro como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-"Ok", dijo ella algo desconfiada como volvió su vista al frente.

-"Hola hermanitas, soy Shoot, y como vamos a viajar por ahora juntos, lo justo es que nos pongamos al dia", dijo el como me abrazo desde mi cintura, muy, pero muy cerca de mi trasero y a Yudi también.

-"Te dare 5 segundos para soltarme, o si no te rompo un brazo", dijo Yudi toda agresiva.

-"Oigan cálmense, somos familia, no hay problema si somos mas apegados"; dijo el todo tranquilo mientras caminábamos.

Luna, Daring Doo, Trixie, y mi padre estaba charlando entre si al frente nuestro, mientras Switie Drops iba al frente.

-"Nadie mas que yo me toca ahí, asi que es tu ultima advertencia"; dijo Yudi toda molesta pero en voz baja para que no nos escucharan.

-"Uy, ok, tranquila hermanita"; dijo el como dejo de tocar a Yudi, "Con esa actitud no me sorprendería que siguieras siendo virgen.

-"De que si soy virgen no es tu problema"; dijo ella toda enojada como se cruzo de brazos y camino mas deprisa, poniéndose al dia con los demás.

-"Y bien hermanita, tienes a alguien en tu vida, un novio talves?", pregunto el como se acercaba su mano cada vez a mi trasero.

Oh, ya entiendo porque Yudi hizo lo que hizo.

Ok, mama siempre dijo que.

Ser honesto con un chico que se te insinúa y solo quiere sexo siempre requiere completa honestidad, y saber como teletransportarte.

-"Escucha Shoot, te ves como un buen pony"; dije yo como sacaba su brazo de mi cintura, "Pero yo ya tengo novio y antes que digas algo, yo ya no soy virgen", dije yo algo sonrojada cuando dije eso ultimo.

-"Ok, crei que podíamos ver si es cierto que entre hermanos es mejor, pero bueno, tu te lo pierdes", dijo el como solo siguió caminando detrás mio.

Ok, eso si me ofendió.

-"Oye eso si me ofendio, si no fueras mi hermano te daría un golpe"; dije yo media enfadada.

-"Oh, la pequeña se ofendió solo porque ya no insistí en hacerlo contigo, que drama", dijo el todo teatral.

Eso me hizo enojarme mas.

Otro consejo que me dio mi madre es, si el chico o semental se cree potente en la cama, bájale de la nube, ya tu sabras como.

-"Yo tengo novio y el me satisfizo a tantos niveles que ni tu logras", dije yo.

-"Si claro, quieres ver con que caen todas las yeguas, además que con mis encantos"; dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Ok, es hora de recordar clases de biología y de reproducción.

-"Nop, no quiero ver eso, pero dime, sin importar que tan grande lo tengas, tu tienes acaso 6 miembros casi en forma de tentáculos que al finalizar la copula con la hembra que puede durar hasta 50 min, llenarla a tal grado que ella estará orinando su ya sabes que durante días, porque eso me paso a mi porque mi novio es un extraterrestre y puede e hizo eso"; dije yo medio recordando lo que paso con Grizz en esa fiesta, y bueno, la parte de la orina si fue muy real.

Y extrañamente saborear a sabia de árbol todas las comidas durante 3 dias también me paso.

El solo se quedó callado y el agacho la cabeza derrotado como se puso a lado de mi padre.

Yudi me vio y me dio un pulgar arriba por hacer eso.

No quería ser malo con el, pero no estoy en busca de esa clase de incesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Victor Castedo**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Eh y que te paso hijo?", pregunte a mi hijo que estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos algo desanimado.

-"Nada, solo que con chicas que han probado a otros extraterrestres, yo ya pierdo"; dijo el desanimado.

Bueno, en primer lugar debería gritarle por haber intentado seducir a mis hijas.

Pero…..

Por el otro lado.

(Volteo para ver a Star)

Mmm, con ese traje ajustado y tener el cuerpazo de la madre si te hace tentar demasiado.

-"Y bien, aquí estamos", dijo Switie Drops cuando llegamos a la estación de tren.

Y el tren era muy parecido a esos trenes balas y de pasajeros que hay en la tierra, solo que estos vagones están pintados de color amarillo.

-"Lindo verdad, es mucho mas rápido y eficiente que los que teníamos antes, todo gracias a los planos que había en esa computadoras que trajeron", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Eh, yo no les di muchos planos", dije yo.

-"Bueno, algunos solo copiaron en como se veían esos artefactos en las fotos y ya se construyeron las partes basándose en la lista de componentes que la componían"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Ok, eso es muy ingenioso", dijo Luna.

-"Pero ahora, cuanto durara el viaje?", pregunte yo.

-"Unos 30 minutos nada mas, 6 horas y medio menos que si aun usáramos el mismo tren de hace 20 años", dijo Switie Drops.

Aun me duele un poco mis partes y eso que hizo no fue para nada necesario.

-"Genial", dije yo.

Nos metimos al tren que era exclusivo para nosotros.

Seria un viaje corto, pero seria necesario para saber que demonios paso aca.

Aunque al menos sabemos quiénes son las que destruyeron a la flota de las 3 facciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Ok, esto si que es muy curioso.**_

 _ **Como demonios es que están pasando mas cosas en mi vida que hacen que no escriba tantas palabras para los capítulos.**_

 _ **Como ustedes o la mayoría de ustedes, están ocupados dando exámenes finales en sus colegios o universidades.**_

 _ **Eso ya es la madre de todas las coincidencias.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, el domingo puede que sea uno corto también.**_

 _ **OJO**_

" _ **Dije que pueda ser".**_

 _ **No predigo el futuro asi que no se que pasara exactamente a futuro.**_

 _ **Y eso si, yo al menos digo si es que en serio tengo tantas cosas que hacer, y aviso si es que no habrá capítulos los días que usualmente publico.**_

 _ **Y hasta digo en los comentarios si es que se llega a retrasar.**_

 _ **Asi que, eso si es ponerle interés a su obra.**_

 _ **Y de no querer dejar a su publico dejando mas.**_

 _ **(Se que a veces hago eso normalmente con algunos capítulos, pero es buen suspenso, como el de un futuro nuevo capítulo de tu serie favorita, te mueres por verla, pero sabes cuándo lo va a dar)**_

 _ **Y ya sin hacerlo largas.**_

 _ **Si, habrá capitulo el domingo.**_

 _ **Que tan largo será, eso ya será un misterio, pero prometo hacerlo corta para que asi no descuiden sus estudios.**_

 _ **Pero en fin.**_

 _ **Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Por fin revele quienes eran las 2 figuras que derrotaron a la flota de las 3 facciones.**_

 _ **Ahora como pudieron hacerlo?**_

 _ **Eso lo averiguaran, talvez, en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima mis amigos lectores.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: Pues, que cosas difíciles de creer no?. (Primera parte)**_

 **En camino a Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **En el tren bala a Canterlot.**

 **Ya en la tarde.**

 **Victor Castedo.**

-"Oye Switie, si Chrysalis es aliada de Celestia, que hay de sus hijos, porque aun no los eh visto desde que estoy aquí, aunque ahora que lo pienso, como son, porque tampoco lo mencionaste?", pregunte yo.

-"Ellos ahora mismo estan en otras aéreas limpiando los pocos restos de los alienígenas que lograron desembarcar en el planeta, y ellos son casi igual a nosotros, excepto que sus ojos son completamente azules, tienen colmillos, tienen alas tipo insecto, tienen un pequeño exoesqueleto de color verde que les cubre las cinturas, y pueden transformarse en cualquier pony y hasta objeto si es que el changeling tiene mucha magia en su interior"; djio ella.

Habilidad muy curiosa la verdad.

-"Si, yo he salido con hembras changeling varias veces, si son bonitas, pero tienen la costumbre que cuando estan en su climax ellas…"; decía mi hijo Shoot.

Pero Switie lo interrumpio.

-"Shhh, no es el momento!"; le grito.

-"Ellas te muerden en el cuello o en el hombro con sus colmillos", me dijo el susurrándomelo al oído.

Uy, eso debe doler.

-"Aunque pero son las hembras grifos, ellas te clavan tus garras", me susurro tambien el.

Guao.

-"Oye, y con cuantas te has acostada hasta ahora?", le pregunte yo.

-"Como con unas 74 hembras de diferentes razas desde que tenia 13"; me susurro el.

El estará presumiendo o de verdad se acostó con tantas.

Guao, Charlie Sheen podría estar orgulloso de este tipo, jajajaj.

-"Pero tambien existen otra raza de changelings, estos son mas coloridos y su líder es Thorax, el antes era un changeling cualquiera, pero luego de dejar absorber amor para si mismo, lo repartió y el muto junto a otros en otra clase de changeling, siguen teniendo los ojos azules, pero ahora son todos coloridos, como si un pastel les hubiera caído encima", dijo ella.

Entonces el tren estaba subiendo cada vez más la montaña, pudimos ver a lo lejos que los daños en el planeta eran mínimos, aunque…..

Que es esa gran pila a lo lejos que brilla bajo al sol, apenas se ve?.

-"Eh, Switie, que es esa pila a lo lejos y que tan lejos esta exactamente, haya al suroeste de nosotros?", pregunte yo.

-"Mmmm", ella miro también por la ventana, "Oh, lo que ves es la punta de la montaña de los cientos y cientos de miles de cuerpos de alienígenas que hemos matado, y esa montaña de cuerpos esta en el desierto de Appelosa"; dijo ella como si nada.

Todos solo la miramos sorprendidas.

-"Que, teníamos que tener un lugar donde poner los cuerpos, tardaremos varios meses en destruir los cuerpos, aunque al menos podremos reutilizar sus armaduras"; dijo ella como si nada.

-"Bueno, es lógico eso, pero, no sabia que habían matado a tantos antes de aniquilar su flota"; dije yo.

-"Si, la princesa Celestia y la Reina Chrysalis puede que hayan destruido su flota, pero aun quedaba mucha infantería en tierra"; dijo ella.

-"Quiero saber…cuantos murieron?", pregunte yo.

-"La cifra de muertos es increíblemente baja, apenas murieron unos 200", dijo ella.

Ok, oficialmente no puedo creerlo.

-"Te refieres a 200 solo en Equestria?", pregunto mi hija Star.

-"No, 200 en todo el mundo", dije yo.

-"Pero como es posible?", pregunto sorprendida mi hija Star.

-"No lo se, cuando comenzó la batalla, no se como describirlo, todos de repente les brillaron los ojos de azul, a los cambiantes, mas azul que antes, y todos luchaban como uno, nadie se hablaba, todos, todos atacaban como si fueran uno, era, era muy extraño", dijo ella.

Ahora tiene sentido, la flor, la flor lo hizo.

-"Nos contaras a detalle lo que paso no?"; pregunte yo.

-"Claro que si, pero no ahora", dijo ella.

-"Y porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque ya llegamos"; dijo ella como en efecto el tren ya estaba frenando.

-"Oh, eso fue rápido", dije yo.

-"Nunca te montaste en un tren asi papa, si habia estos tipos de tren en tu planeta antes del apocalipsis?", pregunto Star.

-"No, yo vivía en un país miserable, pero humilde, donde el internet era lento, y el gobierno a pesar de lo que decían en esa época, era muy decente"; dije yo.

-"Ok, continuemos"; dijo Switie como nos hizo salir del tren.

Caminamos y la ciudad era imponente, pese a que algunas casas y edificios estaban destrozados o con algunos daños en sus paredes y techos.

Los edificios eran muy elegantes como si estuvieran hecho de mármol pero que fueran construidos con el estilo de la Inglaterra victoriana.

Asi de elegante.

Pero lo mas imponente, era el castillo que se elevaba enormemente sobre la ciudad.

Era majestuoso.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llena de soldados aun revisando casa por casa.

Y hasta sacando cuerpos de los OMEGAS y partes de los cuerpos de la infantería de los de Skynet de las casas.

Muchos de esos cuerpos estaban partidos por la mitad, y hasta les faltaban los miembros, y hasta se veía que estaban bien abollados sus cuerpos, en serio si que masacraron a las 3 facciones.

Bueno, a 2 de ellas.

Ok, y al llegar a las puertas del castillo por fin los vi.

A los changelings, a unos 4 para ser exactos.

Estaban vestidos igual que la infantería, pero podía ver que todos parecían iguales, en lo que respecta a sus rostros.

Porque como demonios se diferencia si son machos o hembras en fotos?.

Podria ser a cuerpo completo porque se nota que de esos 4, ahí hay una hembra.

Pero aun asi…

Es muy difícil.

Ok, ahora el que diga que todos los chinos se parecen pasara al olvido y sera reemplazado a…

Todos los changelings se parecen.

-"Comandante de las fuerzas anti alienígenas en Ponyville, que la trae por aquí?, preguntaba uno de los changelings.

-"Vengo a ver a la princesa Celestia, tengo a unos invitados VIP y a la mismísima Princesa Luna que al fin ha regresado y que desean hablar con ella"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Ok"; respondió.

Y los changelings nos abrieron las puertas del castillo.

Ya pasados a los changelings y ya mas en el interior del castillo mi hija pregunto.

-"Que extraño que no hayan preguntado nada mas?", pregunto ella a Switie.

-"Son changelings, ellos saben si dices la verdad o no, detectan las mentiras al instante, por eso es que mayormente los pusieron a trabajar como guardias, y bueno la guardia real se convirtió en el ejercito equestriano, debo decir, y me duele admitirlo, si que saben hacer su trabajo y son muy eficientes", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Genial", dijo mi hija Star.

-"En efecto", dijo tambien Yudi.

En el pasillo aun habia sirvientes que estaban recogiendo los vidrios rotos de los ventanales y limpiando las quemaduras de armas laser y plasma y en el mármol.

Y se detenían a inclinarse ante Luna.

Luna también los saludaba.

Pero por fin en solo un minuto llegamos a la sala del trono.

Y ahí estaba la princesa Celestia.

Y ufff, ese cambio a bípeda le sentó bien.

Y me siento un enano frente a ella.

Porque ahora mide 2.80 mts, y precisamente sus atributos también son bien grandes y con ese vestido blanco con algunos toques dorados que lleva si se los acentúa muy bien, y se sentía que ella irradiaba un gran poder.

Y su cabello y cola seguía ondeando en un viento imaginario como cuando la vi por primera vez.

Ella estaba hablando con una pony vestida de secretaria, ya saben, camisa color crema, falda marrón y gafas.

Y luego había otra que esta si debía ser la reina Chrysalis, que era tan alta como Celestia.

Ella tenía ojos normales al menos, tenía agujeros en sus extremidades y ella no tenia una armadura de batalla, solo traía un vestido verde que acentuaba muy bien sus grandes atributos, y tenia sus alas de insecto pero mas grandes a comparación de los otros changelings.

Y ella estaba hablando tambien con esa secretaria.

Que al verlo mejor vi que era una unicornio.

-"Hermana mia", dijo Luna con algunas lagrimas en los ojos como ella fue a abrazar a Celestia.

Celestia la vio y con lagrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos extendió los brazos para darle ese abrazo.

Daring Doo solo se escondía detrás de nosotros.

Porque si, no creo que se hayan olvidado que Daring Doo mato a DIscord.

-"Luna, has vuelto"; dijo ella toda alegre mientras lloraba de alegria.

-"Claro que si hermana, y por lo visto, ustedes lograron defenderse de las 3 facciones", dijo Luna como termino el abrazo y se limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara.

-"Y es por eso que volviste, para ver si podias ayudar?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Claro, y viene justo cuando ya hicimos el trabajo duro", dijo Chrysalis sonando toda ególatra.

-"En realidad, las 3 facciones no solo atacaron aquí, atacaron a todos los planetas de la resistencia al mismo tiempo que aquí", dijo Luna.

-"Guao, pero me puedes contar que paso en la tierra, y porque tardaste tanto?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Es una larga historia", dijo Luna.

-"Dilo en pocas palabras, ya sabes, como resumiendo"; dijo Chrysalis.

Luna solo la miraba con odio.

-"La tierra estuvo perdida desde que todo comenzó, no pude hacer nada, Victor me hizo tomar una nave de los rebeldes, ya sabes, esos reptilianos, y estuve en un planeta de refugiados desde entonces, entrenando nuevas tacticas de combate, probando nuevas armas, y aprendiendo mucho sobre política para cuando esta guerra terminara"; dijo Luna.

-"Y porque no volviste antes, o al menos mandaste un mensaje, estuve muy preocupada de que te hubiera pasado algo?", pregunto Celestia algo angustiada.

-"Si hacia cualquier contacto con ustedes, las 3 facciones los hubieran encontrado antes, y la guerra hubiera sucedido antes", dijo Luna.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Pero lo que quiero saber es, como destruyeron a la gran flota de las 3 facciones?", pregunto Luna.

-"Bueno veras….

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Flashback**

 **Momento de la invasión a Equestria.**

 **Princesa Celestia.**

Yo vestía mi armadura de batalla dorada para la batalla, (Una parecida a que usaban los caballeros mediables, pero esta es dorada) que estaba hecha de las escamas de dragon mas resistentes que hayan existido nunca.

Le habían pertenecido a Trongir, el dragon mas fuerte y viejo que haya existido y que ningun dragon nunca pudo ganarle, y que solo no pudo ganarle a su mas osado enemigo, el tiempo mismo, el murió de viejo y sus restos formaron la isla principal de los dragones.

Los dragones custodian bien esas escamas, pero me dieron un poco de sus escamas hace 500 años como señal de paz entre nuestros reinos.

Aunque, actualmente los propios dragones minaron por completo esa isla y crearon armas y armaduras hechas con esas escamas para ellos mismos.

-"Seguro que no te precipitaste y anunciaste antes de tiempo la alerta de invasion?", preguntaba Chyrsalis que estaba a mi lado en el patio principal del castillo.

Y ella estaba tambien con un vestido de coctel verde.

Algo muy inapropiado para una batalla, pero a ella no le importaba.

Mientras varios de mis valientes soldados y guardias de Chrysalis se ponían en posición.

-"Acaso no sientes esa gran cantidad de puntos de energía abriéndose en el cielo?", pregunte yo a ella.

-"Si los siento, pero me pregunto, acaso no llegaran en mucho mas tiempo, porque en serio, ni siquiera sabemos como funciona su tecnología, podrían llegar en 10 segundos, o en 10 dias", dijo Chrysalis toda dudosa.

-"Lo se, pero no podemos arriesgarnos", dije yo.

Entonces diversas luces aparecieron en el cielo y miles de nave aparecieron a miles de metros de altura.

-"Vamos ahora!", grite yo como despegue y fui a toda velocidad hacia una de las naves.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Chrysalis como me siguió, y todos los soldados en el suelo abrieron fuego.

Forme un escudo en forma de cuña sobre mi, y solo segui volando a toda velocidad hacia una nave que al acercarme cada ves mas a ella, mas parecia que iba a direccion de una isla suspendida en el aire y la atravesé sin mas, yendo con precisión al motor de la nave.

Chrysalis me siguió de cerca y aprovechando el hueco en la nave, ella lanzo una potente descarga de magia dentro de la nave, haciéndola explotar.

En ese momento mientras veíamos la nave explotar en millones de pedazos.

Gracias a nuestra vista superdesarrollada pudimos ver en el espacio naves aun mas grandes que las que destruimos.

Y en lo que respecta al combate, la nave mas grande, es en la que esta el líder de la invasion podria estar.

Las naves del mismo tamaño que acabamos de destruir nos estaban empezando a atacar con rayos de plasma y energía mas grandes que nosotras.

Me descuide al mirar hacia arriba y estaban a punto de darme, pero Chrysalis se puso al frente mio y creo una burbuja de color verde deteniendo esos disparos.

-"Guao no creía que serias capaz de detener esos disparos?"; pregunte como veía la burbuja que nos cubria.

Pero lo raro era que, no parecia rasgarse, o romperse bajo el intenso fuego enemigo.

Y eso que no dejaban de dispararnos a nosotras.

Yo iba a hacer mi parte y ayudarla en mantener el campo de fuerza pero ella me detuvo.

-"No Celestia, no hagas magia, si lo haces te arrepentiras"; dijo ella como se la veía toda tranquila.

Entonces me di cuenta el porque estaba tan tranquila.

Bueno, en realidad lo senti.

Ella estaba…

-"Estas absorbiendo esa energía pura, pero como?"; pregunte incrédula, ya que es muy difícil hacer este tipo de hechizos de absorción y mucho menos en solo unos segundos.

-"No lo se, solo lo hice por instinto, pues que te parece, ademas de amor, tambien puedo absorber energía"; dio ella una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Pero solo podemos absorber una cantidad limitada de energía, como es que puedes absorber todo ese poder"; dije yo como los disparos de esas armas no dejaban de brillar al impactar en la burbuja verde.

-"Seras tu, porque nosotros los changelings nunca estamos satisfechos"; dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Pero entonces vi como su piel empezaba a despellejarse.

-"O quizás si lo tienen"; dije yo como veía como su vestido se desintegraba por toda la energía que irradiaba.

-"Liberala con hechizo ahora"; casi le grite.

-"Ok, pero deja de volar y solo cae libre, que esto se pondra feo"; dijo ella media asustada.

Entonces deje de volar y me dje caer.

La burbuja cedió.

Y un fuerte flash sucedió, seguido de decenas de fuertes explosiones por todos lados.

Parpadee varias veces para aliviar mi ceguera por el flash y pude ver decenas de explosiones sucediendo por todos lados.

Y el lugar en donde estaban las gigantescas naves, ahora solo eran nubes de gigantes explosiones, que se acercan peligrosamente a nosotras….

Agarre con mi magia a Chysalis que estaba mejor, solo estaba desnuda, pero su piel ya se estaba recuperando, y estaba medio consciente, y nos envolví en una burbuja de energía justo a tiempo.

Solo veíamos naranja como las nubes nos envolvieron.

-"Uff"; dijo Chrysalis como se sacudió un poco y volvió a volar a lado mio por su cuenta.

-"Eso si que fue muy arriesgado"; dijo ella como se arreglaba su pelo tratando de evitar sonar asustada por lo que paso.

-"Pero aun no hemos terminado, aun tenemos esas naves en el cielo"; dije señalando a las naves de arriba.

-"Si, casi se me olvida, pero no creo poder aguantar tanto poder si es que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo"; dijo ella algo preocupada.

-"No hay una forma de evitar que tengas una sobrecarga?", pregunte yo.

-"La hay, pero tenemos que agotar nuestras reservas mágicas al mas minimo posible"; dijo Chrysalis, "Confias en mi?"; pregunto ella como me agarraba de los hombros.

-"Un poco", dije yo.

Las nubes de las explosiones ya habían pasado y se notaban mas gigantescas naves acerándose a nosotras.

-"Con eso me basta", dijo ella como ella rompió la burbuja, "Sigueme"; dijo ella como salio volando hacia arriba.

-"Conoces algún hechizo que nos permita llegar hasta el espacio?", pregunto Chrysalis como seguíamos elevándonos.

-"Si, pero consumirá mas de la mitad de mi magia mantenernos a ambas haya arriba por mucho tiempo, porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Lanza el hechizo sobre nosotras, tengo una idea"; dijo ella como íbamos volando hacia mas alto que ningun otro pegaso habia volado antes.

Como a unos 13 mil metros de altura.

-"Ya siento que llego a mi limite, lanza el hechizo ahora", dijo Chysalis como yo sentia como apenas me costaba respirar y ya sentia mas frio.

Y se notaba que un poco de hielo se formaba en las alas de Chysalis y en su piel.

Y mi armadura pesaba mas por el hiel que se formaba en esta.

-"Ok"; dije yo como lance el hechizo que nos hizo rodear de un campo de energía que se ajusto a nuestras formas.

-"Ahora, tu confias en mi?"; le pregunte.

-"Mas o menos"; dijo ella.

-"Eso es suficiente para mi tambien"; dije yo, entonces la agarre y usando mi magia nos propulsamos a gran velocidad hacia el espacio.

Algunas naves nos disparaban pero fallaban mucho.

Entonces al llegar al espacio, las vimos, vimos las gigantescas naves tan grandes como nuestra luna.

Y miles de naves de la mitad de esta rodeándola.

Algunas de esas naves que estaban cerca nos empezaron a disparar, y Chysalis formo otras ves la burbuja.

Pero esta ves habia mas naves que antes, nos disparaban de todas direcciones, desde arriba, hasta desde abajo.

No habia escape.

Aun estábamos rodeadas por mi aura, pero sentia que tambien me consumia mi magia a mi tambien.

-"Ahora que?", pregunte yo.

-"Tenemos que compartir este poder", dijo ella.

-"Y como lo haremos?"; pregunte yo como ya empezaba a ver como su piel se despellejaba de nuevo.

-"Tenemos que entrelazar nuestros cuernos y abrazarnos"; dijo ella.

-"Eso es todo?", pregunte yo.

-"No, tenemos que besarnos"; dije yo.

-"Es en serio?", pregunte incrédula.

-"Me estoy desintegrando aquí, crees que no te estoy hablando en serio?", grito enfadada como ya ese despellejamiento llegaba a tal punto que desde donde su piel se salia, ella brillaba.

Yo solo hice lo que hice.

Y senti como una gran cantidad de energía invadio mi cuerpo, sintiendo como si fuera uno con ella, pero eso no fue suficiente y nuestros cuerpos se empezaron a despellejar y a brillar juntos, mi armadura aunque suene increible.

Se empezó a desintegrar tambien.

-"Ahora que hacemos?", me pregunte a mi misma como aun seguíamos entrelazadas y en pleno beso.

-"No lo se"; dijo Chyrsalis en mi mente, "No te espantes, esto es parte de la unión, ambas podemos escuchar nuestros pensamientos"; pensó ella.

(Por ahora la conversión sucede en sus mentes)

-"Ok, pero acaso no estamos muertas o algo, esto, esto ya es nuevo hasta para mi", pensé yo toda preocupada.

-"Lo mismo digo, solo siento que el poder, que no hace mas que aumentar"; pensó Chrysalis.

-"Si, pero espera…., ves lo mismo que yo?"; pregunte.

-"Si, esto, esto ya es otro nivel"; pensó Chrysalis.

Solo podía ver de mi lado solo las naves en mi lado, ignorando por completo los brillos de los lasers.

Y supongo que Chrysalis tambien puede hacer lo mismo de su lado.

-"Crees que tengamos el suficiente poder para destruirlos a todos?", pregunto yo.

-"El poder que tenemos dentro es tan grande que me sorprende que sigamos con vida si quiera", pensó ella.

-"Ok, lanzamos rayos de energía a todas las naves a la cuenta de 3", pensé yo media nerviosa.

Porque si fallábamos, estaríamos expuestas y moriríamos.

-"Ok, 1", pensó Chrysalis.

-"2", pensé yo.

-"3", pensamos ambas como liberamos todo nuestro poder en formas de miles de rayos de energía que salieron disparados a todas las naves a nuestro alcance visual.

La burbuja se vino abajo.

Todas las naves explotaban.

Sentíamos nuestras magia esfumarse.

Y cuando liberamos casi toda nuestra magia.

Caimos a tierra, todas cansadas.

Pero aun protegidas por la magia que aun irradiábamos.

Mientras caíamos a tierra, poco a poco nuestras pieles volvían a la normalidad.

Pero antes de impactar en tierra, unos pegasos nos lograron atrapar en el aire y ponernos a salvo mientras ellos seguían acabando con la infantería.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **(Ya devuelta en el tiempo presente)**

 **Victor Castedo**

-"Ok, ok, ok, eso, eso como lo describirías Star?", pregunte yo aun sorprendido por la historia.

-"Bueno…..la parte en que le disparan a ellas en el espacio es cierto"; dijo ella tambien aun sorprendida por la historia.

-"Pero en serio, un beso, que tan cierto es eso de que comparten mentes y eso, no creo nada de eso, me parece una completa idiotes"; dijo Yudi toda incrédula y media molesta.

-"Cree lo que quieras, pero es cierto"; dijo Chrysalis, "Acaso quieres una demostración"; dijo ella con una mirada muy atrevida.

Nop, yo se que dira y hara en caso de que diga mi hija que si.

-"Pues….", Yudi hablaba pero le puse un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada.

-"Te creemos y punto final"; dije yo.

No quiero mas momentos medio eróticos, ya tuvimos suficiente hasta llegar aquí.

Y pues.

Chrysalis usa ropa muy reveladora y las chicas que vestían con armaduras de infantería apenas llevan puesto un polo y unos pantalones de camuflaje.

Joder, si usaran menos ropa esto ya parecería película porno.

-"Pero ahora, que les dijimos que paso, quiero saber mas sobre todo lo que tuviste que pasar cuando te fuiste"; dijo Celestia como tomaba de la mano a Luna.

-"Lo hare, es una historia que en serio me gustaría contar con mas calma", dijo Luna.

-"Ok, lo entiendo, voy a llamar a los cocineros para que preparen un banquete para la cena y me cuenten porque estan aquí tus amigos, por mientras, tus amigos podrán quedarse en las habitaciones del castillo que ya hayan sido limpiadas mientras tu nos cuentas por todo lo que has pasado estos años"; dijo Celestia.

-"De acuerdo hermana"; dijo Luna.

-"Pero por cierto, que hay de Cadance o Twilight?"; pregunto Luna algo preocupada.

-"Twilight se quedo defendiendo y con éxito el bunker de los civiles en Ponyville, y Cadance se quedo en el reino De Cristal"; dijo Celestia.

-"Bueno, ellas estan bien, estoy feliz por eso"; dijo Luna toda aliviada.

-"Melody, puedes decirles donde estan esas habitaciones", dijo Celestia a la yegua secretaria.

-"Claro que si princesa", dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia, "Por aquí"; dijo ella como nos hizo que la siguiéramos.

-"Luego les contare mi versión de lo que paso"; me dijo Switie Drops al oído como caminamos detrás de la secretaria.

-"Que, lo que dijo ella no es cierto?"; le pregunte susurrando de vuelta.

-"Si es cierto, lo que hablo es que les contare como vivi todo eso en tierra"; dijo ella susurrando.

-"Entonces porque me hablas susurrando?", pregunte yo susurrando aun.

-"Porque como dije, te contare los detalles de como todos los soldados en tierra lucharon como uno"; dijo ella.

Si, yo tambien tengo curiosidad de como ellos lucharon como uno.

-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-.

 **Capitana Star Castedo**

-"Star, porque hacemos lo que dice, nuestra mision es importante, y debemos avisarle sobre nuestro plan a ella ahora", dijo Yudi susurrándome al oído.

-"Escucha, pese a que ese Tom este aquí, estamos por ahora a salvo, disfrutemos de estos pequeños momentos de paz, por ahora, porque quien sabe cuando lo tendremos de nuevo"; dije yo.

-"Momento de paz!"; ella casi alza la voz, pero se controlo, "Estamos en plena guerra, no tenemos tiempo para nada", dijo ella toda impaciente.

-"Escucha, debemos hacer todo lo que dicen, no podemos reaccionar bruscamente, porque recuerda, Tom nos vigila y debemos seguir su juego", dije yo.

Entonces ella se calmo ante eso.

-"Si, no tenemos ningun arma para matarlo, y el tiene todo un planeta a su disposición, y aunque diga que no nos hara daño, no confio en el, y es mas que obvio que tu tampoco"; dije yo a Yudi.

Ella solo apretó los puños ante eso.

-"Odio cuando tienes razón"; dijo ella.

-"La tengo, por eso, tenemos que seguir su juego, estamos con las manos atadas lastimosamente"; dije yo.

-"Si, pero no me gustara", dijo ella apretando los puños con rabia.

-"A mi tampoco amiga, a mi tampoco"; dije yo.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Amigos, amigos, amigos.**

 **Otro capitulo corto.**

 **Y esta ves, es por problemas técnicos.**

 **Mi USB en la que contenia el capitulo entero se formateo, bueno, el antivirus defectuoso que tengo lo formateo.**

 **Y perdi música, y muchos documentos importantes.**

 **Bueno, no tan importantes.**

 **Pero aun asi me encabrona.**

 **Pero aquí tienen al menos la mitad de lo que seria ese capitulo perdido.**

 **Que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Lo de Chrysalis y Celestia para compartir magia, se parece mucho a la unión de ya saben, esa otra serie, no dire nombres, porque se que no les gusta a muchos, eso lo se, y se que tinta a yuri, como esa otra serie.**

 **Eh…**

 **Creo que mejor me callo.**

 **Pero igual opinen que les parecio esa parte.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y suerte a los que aun estan en periodos de exámenes.**


	27. Se que es jueves, lo siento

_**Capítulo 27: Pues, que cosas difíciles de creer no? (2nd parte)**_

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **Ya en el atardecer.**

 **En una de las habitaciones del castillo.**

 **Victor Castedo.**

-"Ok, ya estamos aquí, aunque aun no se porque no nos podias decir lo que paso, en frente de ella", dije yo medio confuso.

-"Escucha, ella va a pensar que estoy loca, y si es cierto lo que dicen sobre ese tal Tom, bueno, el va a usar sus influencias para hacer que ella nunca me crea"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Lo se, pero en fin, como viviste el ataque?", pregunte yo a Switie Drops.

-"Y que hay de mi, no me vas a preguntar como vivi el ataque?"; pregunto mi hijo Shoot.

-"Todos lo recuerdan, asi que no es gran cosa"; dijo Switie Drops, "La cosa es que todos…", ella decía pero su hijo la completo.

-"Todos luchaban como uno y tenían todos los ojos azules y nadie recuerda haber tenido los ojos azules cuando les preguntaba"; decía Shoot.

-"Espera, tu tambien notaste lo extraño?", pregunto Switie sorprendida.

-"Claro, no estoy ciego, y mucho menos estúpido"; dijo el.

-"Que esperabas Switie, si mis hijas aquí presentes no fueron controladas por la flor, que esperabas de el, que tiene mi sangre"; dije yo.

-"Oh, bueno, es verdad"; dijo Switie, "Pero bueno, sin perder mas tiempo, esto es lo que paso…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **Switie Drops (Bon Bon)**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **A segundos de la invasión.**

Yo y varios de mis soldados bajo mi mando estábamos en el ayuntamiento en el centro del pueblo, preparados ya para la batalla, infantería común y anti tanques estaban dentro del ayuntamiento y francotiradores estaban en sus puestos en el techo.

Pero nadie mostraba temor alguno, mas bien cuando estaba a punto de iniciar la batalla sus ojos se empezaban a poner azules y en sus rostros ya no se veía ninguna emoción.

Entonces, llegaron.

Gigantescas naves cubrieron el cielo, tapando la luz del sol por completo.

Y cuando las primeras tropas de infantería enemiga llegaron a tierra.

Sin que yo diera la orden, todos a mi alrededor abrieron fuego contra ellos.

Esos extraterrestres habrían fuego contra nosotros, pero todos esquivaban esos disparos como si nada.

Hasta los pocos que recibían disparos, aun seguían disparando, mientras un medico los empezaba a curar.

La infantería extraterrestre apenas aparecía era aniquilada por nuestros soldados.

 **BOOMMMMMM**

Una gran explosión resonó en el cielo, y yo fui corriendo a la azotea mientras aun la lucha continuaba.

Y cuando llegue a la azotea vi lo mas espectacular que algunas vi en mi vida.

Llegue justo a tiempo para ver todas las naves que cubrían el cielo explotando como una ola de energía mágica las envolvía.

Pero no había tiempo de celebrar aun quedaba infantería extraterrestre que aniquilar.

Asi que me puse junto a los francotiradores y empece a disparar a la infantería robotica que estaba en el lado norte del pueblo.

Las balas atravesaban fácilmente su blindaje.

La luz de las explosiones iluminaba todo Ponyville.

La infantería enemiga estaba confundida por lo que pasaba.

Una ráfaga de plasma de una ametralladora enemiga nos hizo saltar del techo, para solo aterrizar en el lado sur del pueblo en donde estaban la infantería.

Los francotiradores sin inmutarse ni nada sacaron sus pistolas y disparaban a los alienígenas y sin ponerse a cubierto.

Yo me puse a cubierto detrás de unos cadáveres de varios alienígenas de esos no robóticos y envueltos en armaduras mas grandes que sus cuerpos.

Y vi algo impresionante.

Esos extraterrestres usaban ataques psíquicos, pero las changelings eran inmunes a esos ataques gracias a su mente colmena.

Ellos se estan encargando de esos extraterrestres sin problemas.

Ellos había soltado sus armas y se dedicaban a solo lanzarles rayos de energía directo a las cabezas de esos extraterrestres y que atravesaban sus escudos telekineticos sin problema.

Yo apunte a esos extraterrestres y dispare, y como las balas estaban recubiertas de escamas de dragon, destruían sin problemas esos escudos y el traje.

No había nada que estas balas no atravesaran.

 **Boom boom zas zas Trizzz trizzz tarartatatratar**

Las explosiones, balas y los disparos de plasma, laser y rayos de magia saturaban el aire.

El ambiente estaba en extremo caluroso.

Pero ni 10 minutos había pasado como hubo una segunda explosión, mucho mas grande que la anterior ilumino, no, arraso el cielo.

Mas bien las nubes de las explosiones de antes desapareció y antes que una fuerte onda expansiva arraso el suelo como un fuerte huracán.

Todos los ponys se cubrieron o sujetaron de algo, yo no tuve esa suerte, como llego con fuerza la onda expansiva.

Y me volo por los aires y me hizo atravesar una ventana.

Uno de mis soldados me sujeto de mi brazo antes de que me estrellara con una pared.

Los unicornios se crearon cúpulas encima de ellos y disparaban sus armas desde dentro.

Aprovechando que la infantería enemiga usaba sus recursos para soportar la onda expansiva.

Los soldados robots se anclaban al suelo con sus piernas y los esos con poderes mentales usaban toda su concentración para mantenerse de pie.

Lo que les hizo blanco fácil de los unicornios.

La onda expansiva no solo fue un golpe de aire, tan bien vino con un golpe de calor muy fuerte.

Hizo que la temperatura subiera a tal grado que dolia respirar.

Pero después de lo que parecio una eternidad.

Acabo a los 40 a 50 segundos.

Muchos tosían para poder captar algo de oxigeno o porque les quemaba la garganta, incluyéndome.

Hasta algunos se quitaban la parte superior de su uniforme por el calor.

Yo incluido.

Me dolia los pulmones y por la desesperación no me importo casi desnudarme.

 **ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS**

Casi unos disparos de plasma me habían logrado dar.

Pero me logre cubrir y disparar con mi rifle que estaba muy caliente al tacto.

Era una escena muy extraña y hasta surreal.

Los unicornios seguían tranquilamente disparando a la infantería de esas 2 facciones y los pegasos volaban aun con claras quemaduras en sus cuerpos, sin sus uniformes puestos, pero aun con las armas funcionales, los techos de las casas y de las copas de los arboles estaban en llamas, los ponys tierra luchaban con poca ropa pero con sus armas en mano.

Era tan extraño.

Algunos de los robots miraban al cielo confundidos por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Pocos se estaban defendiendo ya.

Los que atacaban telqueticamente estaban en las mismas.

Aunque.

Ahora al darse cuenta de que han sido totalmente derrotados.

Intentaron huir.

Aunque huir a donde?.

No había donde huir para ellos.

Estaban atrapados aquí.

Pero entonces varios pegasos salieron volando hacia el cielo mas despejado que vi jamas.

Aunque parecía que el sol estaba menos brillante.

No sabia porque.

Y entonces vi porque salieron volando.

Atraparon a la princesa Celestia y a Chrysalis que estaban inconscientes.

Y las llevaron a un lugar seguro, directo al bunker donde estaban los ciudadanos de Ponyville.

Y de dónde una gran cantidad de esa infantería extraterrestre huía, solo para encontrarse rodeados por nosotros y ser aniquilados.

Pude ver aun de lejos que la princesa Celestia y Chrysalis no traían nada puesto, pero que al menos no estaban con heridas visibles.

Eso me alivio y seguimos luchando contra un enemigo totalmente confundido y desmoralizado por varias horas.

Al final de la batalla había miles de heridos, pero casi ningún muerto.

Fue una batalla muy dura.

Pero la ganamos.

Y una ves se elimino al ultimo extraterrestre, todos dejaron de tener ojos azules.

Y volvieron a la normalidad.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-"Osea que la flor no solo los hizo actuar como una sola unidad, si no que hasta los hizo reprimir el dolor?"; pregunte yo.

-"Exacto", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Y los pocos que murieron, talvez fue porque ya internamente ya se sobre esforzaron y murieron gracias a sus heridas?"; pregunto Star.

-"No, murieron porque simplemente no pudieron escapar de la onda expansiva o de algunos restos que caian del cielo o balas o rayos de energía perdidas cuando los afectaba la onda expansiva"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Taza de sobrevivencia del 99%, y una destreza en combate del 95% y han logrado acabar con 2/3 de las fuerzas de las 3 facciones"; dijo Yudi sorprendida, "Básicamente, solo imagínense si ustedes hubieran tenido nuestra tecnología, mas bien hasta seria del 100% su taza de supervivencia", dijo ella toda emocionada.

-"Recuerda un segundo que todos estan bajo la influencia de una flor que es controlada por un perro psicótico y que quiere la extinción de toda la vida inteligente en toda la galaxia"; dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi"; decía Yudi.

-"Lo se, pero que tan buenos luchadores serán sin la ayuda de la flor?", pregunto Star.

-"Bueno, si no estan traumatizados por lo que vivieron, supongo que aun podrán luchar bien, y con las armas que tienen con gusto podrán luchar", dije yo.

-"Y si al menos ven a 2 alicornios, o al menos un alicornio y un changeling, las 3 facciones ya tendría miedo de nosotros cuando los invadamos"; dijo Luna.

-"Es cierto, el factor psicológico de los soldados influyen en el campo de batalla, pero esos Omegas y Skynet no los hizo retroceder el miedo, los hizo retroceder la confusión, el como todo lo que conocen se rompe a pedazos, porque ellos no creían posible que un ser vivo acumulara tanto poder, y menos que destruyera mas de la mitad de sus flotas", dijo Yudi.

-"Muy cierto"; dijo Star.

-"Pero aun asi nos va a servir ese factor cuando los ataquemos de vuelta"; dijo Star.

-"Espera un segundo, atacar de vuelta?"; pregunto Switie.

-"Si, mas bien para eso estamos aquí, para llevar a varios Equestrianos con nosotros con todo el equipo que usaron para combatir y ahora que sabemos que Chrysalis es la que fue verdaderamente el arma definitiva con su habilidad de absorción de energía…"; decía Yudi.

-"A ella debemos llevarla si o si con nosotros"; completo de decir Star.

-"Pero es posible confiar en ella?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"No lo se, ella hasta ahora se comporto bien por ahora"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Si, porque todos aquí son marionetas de Tom, quien sabe si ella seguirá comportándose "bien", cuando salgamos de este planeta", dije yo.

-"No se preocupen, ella se comportara, se los aseguro"; decía una voz que venia de la ventana del cuarto.

Era Tom de nuevo.

Que tenia alas de pegaso y volaba afuera de las ventanas.

Vicky solo le gruño de rabia al verlo.

-"Asi que asi se ve el tal Tom?", pregunto Shoot.

-"Yo creía que se veria mas aterrador o imponente"; dijo Switie.

-"Oh, no creas, yo juego a otro nivel, uno mas psicológico, pero no estoy aquí para presumir eso, estoy aquí para decirles que no se preocupen por Chrysalis, la flor la domestico bien, ella si va a cooperar con ustedes aun cuando este fuera de este mundo"; dijo Tom todo tranquilo.

-"Porque estas tan seguro?"; pregunte yo.

-"La flor en si no los controla todo el tiempo, en si les cambio toda su psicología para convertirlos en seres violentos pero que les gusta justificar esa violencia y creer que es para un bien mayor"; dijo el con tranquilidad, "Te suena familiar a una especie conocida no es asi Victor?", me pregunto en tono sarcástico.

-"Púdrete"; le dije yo.

-"Pero no te preocupes, una ves todas las razas inteligentes estén extintas, la flor comenzara desde 0 otra vez, y gracias al ADN de los ponys por fin habrá razas 100% pacificas de una ves por todas"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"No lo entiendo, porque no hace todas las razas pacificas asi de una ves"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Porque la flor en estos momentos no le gusta cambiar la psicología de las especies cuando ya estan bien definidas desde un inicio"; dijo Tom, "En términos que puedas entender tu y talves otros en el otro plano de la existencia"; dijo el señalándome y extrañamente tambien señalando a la nada, "La flor no quiere saltar el tiburón al cambiar radicalmente las personalidades de todos, asi que mas fácil para la flor es hacerle un reinicio total", dijo Tom.

-"Eh, ok, digamos que te entendemos tus razones, aun quiero saber como es que la reina Chysalis aun podria ser de confianza"; dijo Yudi.

-"Es sencillo, ahora la hice en extremo maternal, ahora ella hara de todo para proteger a sus hijos y eso incluye tragarse su orgullo y trabajar en equipo con los que odia", dijo Tom.

-"Ok, eso, eso es muy inteligente, pero, realmente funcionara?"; pregunte Daring Doo.

-"Posiblemente, por si acaso tambien denle una oferta muy tentadora, ya saben, ella quiere conquistar, dile que si ayuda se quedara con un planeta o algo asi, y seguro sera su aliada temporal"; dijo Tom.

-"Bueno, ahora en serio, porque nos estas ayudando?", pregunte yo.

-"La flor los ayuda, por mi yo los habría matado apenas llegaron, y Vicky seria mi esclava sexual"; dijo el todo tranquilo y Vicky solo gruño en respuesta.

-"Pero, yo solo ayudo a la flor en hacer su trabajo"; dijo Tom.

-"Eh, te has dado cuenta de que si la flor quiere el exterminio de todos, eso incluye a la de tu especie"; dijo Star.

-"No, el prometio que nuestra especie seria proteguida", dijo el todo confiado.

-"Talves solo es lo que crees tu, pero si la flor es tan sabia por la edad, eso significa que pudo jugar con tu mente"; dije yo.

-"Tonterias, la flor no…"; y entonces algo extraño paso.

Tom se quedó paralizado y cayo a tierra.

Y entonces de la tierra otra ves varias lianas salieron a toda velocidad y nos sujetaron a todos otra ves, y luego varias lianas mas pequeñas brotaron de su punta.

-"Oh mierda, no, no, no otra ves!"; gritaba Luna de total miedo.

-"Pero que demonios….."; decia yo como sentia como la lianas mas pequeñas se metían por mis orejas.

Se sentia extrañamente doloroso.

El dolor llego a tal punto que finalmente cai inconciente…..

Solo para abrir los ojos otra ves y ver que solo soy una cabeza flotante en una habitacion blanca, y rodeado de los demás, que tambien sus cabezas estaban flotando.

-"Pero que carajo?", pregunte en voz alta medio aturdido.

-"Donde demonios estamos?"; pregunto Daring Doo.

-"Ahhhhhh, donde esta mi cuerpooo!"; grito Shoot todo asustado.

" _ **ESTAN DENTRO DE MI",**_ Decia una voz femenina y que resonaba en toda la habitacion blanca y que no sabíamos de donde venia.

-"Que, quien esta ahí?"; pregunto Star haciendo lo posible por mantenerse tranquila.

" _ **SOY YO, LA QUE PRIMITIVAMENTE LOS EQUESTRES ME LLAMAN BROMA VENENOSA, O COMO LOS HUMANOS SOLO ME LLAMAN, LA FLOR DE LA MUERTE O SIMPLEMENTE, LA FLOR AZUL"**_ , decia esa voz femenina toda imponente.

-"Que eres, como es que estamos dentro de ti?"; pregunte yo confundido.

" _ **USTEDES NO ENTENDERIAN QUE SOY, NI LOS QUE ME CREARON HACE DECENAS DE MILLONES DE AÑOS ME RECONOCERIAN, EVOLUCIONE MAS ALLA DE SU COMPRENSION",**_ decia la voz femenina e imponente.

-"Pero, porque nos hablas, porque haces esto, es verdad que quieres la aniquilación de toda la vida de esta galaxia?", pregunto Star.

" _ **USTEDES SON MAS INTELIGENTES QUE ESA FORMA DE VIDA Nº49249321342242 O COMO USTEDES LOS HUMANOS LLAMAN, UN PERRO Y ES OBVIO, SI LO USE PARA QUE ME AYUDARA A MUTAR, SUS DESEOS DE MUERTE SIN SENTIDO COMBINABAN MUY BIEN CON MI VERDADERO PROPOSITO, Y SI, ESA ES REINICIAR LA VIDA EN LA GALAXIA Y PREFIERO ESPERAR A QUE TODA LA VIDA EN TODOS LOS PLANETAS SE RECUPEREN, Y DE AHÍ, SEGUIR ADELANTE Y CREAR NUEVA VIDA, POR FIN, POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, LOGRARE CREAR A LAS ESPECIES MAS PACIFICAS POSIBLES Y QUE CUIDEN LA VIDA EN CADA PLANETA, ESE ES MI META Y PARA ESO, TENGO QUE DESTRUIR EL ANTIGUO MUNDO";**_ dijo la flor.

-"Y porque Tom no esta aquí con nosotros, acaso es verdad que tambien planeas destruir a su especie?"; pregunte yo

" _ **TOM LASTIMOSAMENTE LLEVADO POR LA VENGANZA NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE, TODOS LO QUE ALGUNAS LO APOYABAN MURIERON O ESTAN EN PRISION, NO ES ASI VICTOR?",**_ pregunto ella.

Yo solo asentí.

" _ **Y SOLO SE VA A TOPAR QUE SU PROPIA ESPECIE ESTARA EN SU CONTRA, Y EL LOS MATARA A TODOS PENSANDO QUE SON HEREJES, LO CONOZCO MUY BIEN, AL FINAL LO MATARE YO DESDE DENTRO, Y HARA EXACTAMENTE ESO, ES LO QUE LE PASO, A TANTOS QUE SE HAN FUCIONADO A MI, PORQUE EL NO ES EL PRIMERO, VARIOS LO HAN HECHO PENSANDO QUE ERA POR EL BIEN DE SU RAZA, Y COMO DICEN LOS HUMANOS, EL CAMINO AL INFIERNO ESTA A VECES PAVIMENTANDO CON BUENAS INTENCIONES,"**_ , dijo la flor.

-"Asi que lo tienes todo planeado verdad, incluso lo que nosotros vamos a hacer?", pregunto Star.

" _ **SI, Y NO TUVE QUE LEER SUS MENTES CON ESTE PROCESO PARA AVERIGUARLO, ERA MAS QUE OBVIO QUE QUERIAN AYUDA DE LOS EQUESTRES, Y SE QUE HARAN A FUTURO, SE LO QUE INTENTARAN, Y LES PUEDO ASEGURAR, DE QUE FRACASARA, Y USTEDES MORIRAN",**_ dijo la flor sin emoción alguna.

-"Ah, si!?"; dijo Star, "Que es lo que vamos a hacer, que crees que pasara?"; pregunto ella.

" _ **ES SENCILLO, AUN CON LA AYUDA DE LOS EQUESTRES, USTEDES NO PODRAN HACER NADA CONTRA LAS 3 FACCIONES, ASI QUE, BUSCARAN LA PAZ CON LOS QUE LLAMAN "ZERGS", Y CON LOS OMEGAS, PARA ASI LUCHAR EN CONTRA DE LOS ROBOTS "SKYNETS"",**_ dijo la flor.

-"Tonterias, nunca nos uniríamos a los monstruos que nos atacaron", dijo Yudi.

" _ **CLARO QUE LO HARAN, Y YA VERAN CUANDO VUELVAN AL MUNDO DE DONDE VINIERON, PERO PROSIGAMOS, LUEGO PLANEARAN COMO INTENTAR DESTRUIRME, PERO SIN ÉXITO ALGUNO, PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE, SU PAZ SERIA FRAGIL, Y NO DURARIA NADA, LUCHARIAN UNOS CONTRA OTROS, PORQUE CONOZCO A LAS RAZAS DE LOS PLANETAS REFUGIO, UNA VEZ LOS DE SKYNET HAYAN SIDO ELIMINADOS, SE LEVANTARAN EN ARMAS, CONTRA LOS OMEGAS, YO CONVENCERIA A TOM DE IRSE Y AYUDAR PERO IRIA SOLO A SU PROPIA MUERTE, AUN CUANDO LE HAYA PRESTADO PARTES DE MIS HABIILIDADES, SERA UNA GUERRA EN LA QUE TODOS USTEDES SE MATARAN",**_ dijo la flor sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio, deja de hablar tonterías"; dijo Yudi toda enojada.

-"No habra unión en primer lugar y lo sabes", dijo Star.

" _ **NEGACION DE LOS HECHOS CUANDO UNO SE VE ASUSTADO O ACORRALADO, ALGO NORMAL EN USTEDES, PERO ESO NO ES TODO, YO EN ESTE PLANETA LOS MIRARE Y ESPERARE PACIENTEMENTE A QUE PASE ESO, Y UNA VEZ TODOS USTEDES HAYAN MUERTE DE SEGURO DESPUES DE VARIAS DECADAS DE LUCHA, YO REGRESARE LOS GENES GENOCIDAS DE LOS ALICORNIOS A CELESTIA, CADANCE, TWILIGHT, Y FLURRY HEART Y DE SEGURO A LA ALICORNIOS MAS QUE NACERAN EN ESAS DECADAS, LOS ALICORNIOS MATARAN A TODOS EN EL PLANETA, LUEGO SE MATARAN ENTRE SI, Y AL FINAL, SEGÚN EN LA ESCALA DE PROBABILIDADES, CELESTIA SERIA LA ULTIMA EN PIE, EL ULTIMO SER VIVO INTELIGENTE QUE QUEDE Y QUE DE SEGURO QUE CUANDO SE ENCUENTRE ANTE LOS CUERPOS MUERTOS DE LOS QUE ANTES CONCIDERO SU FAMILIA, ENTRARA EN UNA CRISIS NERVIOSA QUE LA LLEVARA AL SUICIDIO, Y LISTO, OTRA ERA DE SERES VIOLENTES TERMINADA"**_ , Dijo la flor, sin una pizca de emoción o arrepentimiento de lo que iba a hacer.

-"Eres un monstruo!"; grito Switie Drops toda enfadada.

-"Es imposible que eso pase, no va a pasar, lo se, yo ya recuerdo esa época violenta, yo no soy como los alicornios antiguos y nunca lo sere", decia Luna casi hiperventilando.

" _ **EN EFECTO, NUNCA LO SERAS, PORQUE DE SEGURO MORIRAS EN LA GUERRA CIVIL EN CONTRA DE LOS OMEGAS, TU HERMANA Y TUS SOBRINAS SERAN LAS QUE MUERAN COMO LOS ALICORNIOS DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD"**_ , dijo la flor.

-"Es imposible predecir el futuro flor, nadie puede, y es mas de seguro si aciertas en lo de la guerra civil, al menos de seguro ya te habríamos destruido para entonces"; dije yo.

" _ **ES CIERTO, NADIE PUEDE VER EL FUTURO, PERO USTEDES SE COMPORTAN DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE LAS RAZAS DE LA 2ND ERA, QUE ES CASI COMO SI LOS COPIARAN AL PIE DE LA LETRA, QUE NO ES NECESARIO TENER VISION FUTURA PARA SABER QUE ESO VA A PASAR, PORQUE CASUALMENTE SIEMPRE HAY 3 FACCIONES, LA BIOLOGICA, LA DE GENIOS Y LOS ROBOTS"**_ , dijo la flor.

-"En serio, hasta habia ponys en esa era?", pregunte yo.

" **PRIMITIVOS EN REALIDAD, AUN NO ERAN NADA EN ESA ERA** "

-"Y ahora nos liberaras verdad, porque no nos quieres matar directamente, eso es lo que dijo TOM"; dije yo.

" _ **ES CIERTO, VAYANSE Y CUMPLAN CON SU DESTINO, VAYAN A MORIR POR UNA CAUSA INUTIL"**_.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuchamos como la habitacion brillo de blanco y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estábamos tirados en el suelo de la habitacion del castillo, con nuestros cuerpos intactos.

Luna estaba en posición fetal repitiendo la palabra "NO, NO, NO"

Yo y Daring Doo nos fuimos a consolarla.

-"Maldito hija de puta, lo peor es que talves tenga razón en la alianza!", grito Yudi.

-"Si, simplemente es lógica, no tenemos naves, la mayoría de nuestras infraestructuras estan destruidas", decia Star como negaba con la cabeza, "Joder no hay otra opción, en serio va a haber esa maldita alianza", dijo enojada Star.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo aun enojada Yudi.

-"Y es verdad, todos los perros y lobos que quedan vivos odian a Tom, sera una masacre si el lo confirma mas bien"; dije yo.

-"Maldito hijo de puta mal parido!", grito Vicky como golpeo con fuerza la pared de mármol solido, que en ves de quebrarse la pared, ella se quebró la mano.

-"Joderr!", grito de rabia como ella se sostuvo la mano rota.

-"No hay duda, esa flor es un peligro total", dijo Switie Drops.

-"Pero que hacemos, seguimos con la mision o que?", pregunto Yudi mirando a Star.

-"Fuck, fuck, fuck, ok, no tenemos opción alguna, literalmente, no la tenemos, no hay otra salida, seguiremos con la mision, y al menos tenemos pruebas sobre lo que dijo la flor en nuestras mentes", dijo Star.

-"Bueno al menos eso si", dijo Yudi.

-"Espera, no sera que asi nos ganaremos la confianza de los Omegas y de los Zergs, al mostrarle las intenciones de la flor?"; dije yo.

-"Mierda tienes razón, joderr, esa maldita flor pensó en todo!", grito enfadada Vicky como con su otro puño golpeo la pared con rabia, al menos rompió esta ves la pared, a la ves que su mano.

-"Joder deja de hacer eso maldita sea", dijo Star.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

-"QUIEN CARAJO ES?!", todos menos Luna gritamos.

" **Eh, soy Silver y vine a avisarles de que la cena esta lista";** decia alguien desde detrás de la puerta.

-"Ok, Vicky ven aquí te voy a curar esas garras, y los demás vayan tranquilos, y Papa, por favor has reaccionar a mi mama", dije Star ordenándoles.

Uff, este dia se pone cada vez mas extraño.

.-..-…-.-.-.-.-

 **En un lugar muy lejano.**

 **TOM**

-"Eh, que fue eso flor, porque de repente no recuerdo nada de los últimos 20 min?", pregunte confundido.

" _ **FUE PORQUE TE AHORRE UNA CONVERSACION ABURRIDA DE ELLOS PIDIENDO EXPLICACIONES VAGAS"**_

-"Oh, entiendo, y ahora, que va a pasara ahora?", pregunte yo.

" _ **MIENTRAS ELLOS SIGUEN CON SUS COSAS, PREPAREMONOS PARA UNA 5TA EVOLUCION, Y ASI PODER SEPARARNOS Y QUE TU AUN CONSERVES TUS PODERES Y PUEDAS VER A TU HIJO Y YO SEGUIR CON EL PLAN"**_

-"Entiendo, ahora que hago para mutemos por 5ta vez?", pregunte.

" _ **VE AL TARTARO, ABSORBE EL ADN DE LOS SERES QUE LA HABITAN, Y LUEGO AHÍ CONCENTRATE EN EVOLUCIONAR, YO TE AYUDARE EN TODO EL PROCESO"**_

-"Entendido", dije yo como me puse en direccion a las puertas del tártaro.

No se porque no fuimos antes.

Pero bueno, si la flor dice que es el momento, es el momento.

Ella puede controlar las plantas por su cuenta, pero no magia, me necesita para hacer magia, y las puertas se abren no mas con magia.

(Ahora frente a frente de las puertas de color negras e imponentes del tártaro)

Esto sera muy fácil.

Entonces converti mis manos en 2 brazos gigantes y concentre magia en ellos y asi, destrui las puertas del tártaro con solo un poderoso golpe.

Es hora, de hacer feliz a la flor.

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **Guao, como dije, y lo repetiré, lamento por la tardanza, es que, cosas de la vida.**

 **Pero bueno, que les parecio el capitulo chicos?**

 **Tom, otra victima?**

 **Quien lo diría?.**

 **Se cumplirá lo que dijo la flor?**

 **Luna superara su trauma sobre lo que vio en su niñez algún dia?**

 **Bueno lo supero, pero al ver que le pasara a su hermana y a todos a quienes ama.**

 **Superara eso?.**

 **Entérese de todo y mas, en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28: Cena, más pérdida de autonomía y a la guerra se ha dicho**_

 **Comandante Star Castedo.**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Comedor del castillo**

 **6:45 pm**

Era muy interesante que pese a haber sufrido un ataque extraterrestre, aun hagan un gran banquete para todos nosotros.

Aunque mi padre hablo en voz baja algo sobre, "A la realeza nunca le falta la comida en tiempos de guerra"

Y por lo que vimos en camino hacia aquí, muchos campos de cultivo están gravemente dañados.

Asi que es mas que obvio que, escaseara la comida en el futuro.

Aunque tambien tengo que recordar que aquí solucionan las cosas con magia y seguro arreglaran los cultivos en un parpadeo.

Asi que por eso debe ser la razón de que sigan dándose estos lujos.

Estábamos todos sentados en una gran mesa circular, Luna se sentó a lado de Celestia, y a lado de ella se sentaba Chrysalis.

Yo me senté a lado de mi madre y mi papa se sentó a lado de Chrysalis.

Y el resto en las otras sillas.

La cena se veía deliciosa, aunque todos los platillos eran de todo tipo de ensaladas.

Si se veía rico la verdad.

-"Ahora querida hermana, me puedes contar todo lo que paso a mas detalle"; dijo Celestia como tomaba algo de ensalada y se la servia a su plato.

Todos hacíamos lo mismo, servirnos la ensalada a nuestros platos.

-"Bueno, es una historia muy larga como dije", dijo Luna.

-"Pero vamos a ir al grano, luego podrás conversar con ella, en primer lugar hemos venido también para hablar con ustedes y se unan a nosotros en el contra ataque en contra de las 3 facciones, aprovechando que los hemos debilitado enormemente"; dije yo rápidamente, "Y que dicen, se unen?"; pregunte.

-"Nos uniremos con gusto"; Chrysalis y Celestia respondieron al unísono.

-"No lo vas a pensar querida hermana?"; pregunto Luna.

-"No hay nada que pensar, ellos de todas formas ya nos consideran como enemigos, además si los dejamos recuperarse, ellos volverán a atacar, y de seguro mas preparados para combatirnos, hay que atacarlos antes de que puedan hacerlo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, no hay mejor momento para atacar, que cuando tu enemigo no puede defenderse apropiadamente, se que suena de cobardes, pero esta es la guerra, aquí de todo vale"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y tu eres la representante de los reptilianos?", pregunto Celestia a mi.

-"Si lo soy, soy la comandante de la fuerza aérea Star Castedo"; dije yo presentándome por fin, "Ellas son Yudi, Trixie y Vicky, son soldados de elite que me acompañan"; dije yo señalándolas, "Y tu obviamente conoces a Victor Castedo y a Daring Doo"; dije yo tambien señalándoles, pero Daring Doo hacia todo lo posible para cubrirse el rostro con su sombrero.

-"Oh, señorita Daring Doo, es un gusto verla, donde ha estado últimamente?"; pregunto Celestia toda tranquila, como si nada.

-"Eh, eh ido a la tierra a ver a Victor, es que no pude soportar la idea de no luchar a su lado en contra de esas facciones"; dijo Daring Doo media nerviosa como abrazo a mi padre.

-"Oh, usted es una pony muy valiente, en serio se merece una medalla por su heroísmo"; dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella y Chysalis como que de repente bajaron sus cabezas como si se hubieran quedado dormidas.

Nosotros ya sabíamos que significaba.

Tom aparecía otra ves.

Pero no.

Lo chistoso es que solo una nota apareció en el aire y cayo en las manos de Daring Doo.

-"Y que dice?"; pregunto mi papa.

-"Dice, **"Les di un caso de amnesia a Celestia y a los testigos de lo que hiciste para que no recordara como asesinaste a Discord, por ahora ella solo piensa que Discord murió por causas naturales, considéralo un pequeño favor de mi parte y la razón de porque no estas siendo conducida a un calabozo en estos momentos"** , con amor, Tom", leyó en voz alta Daring Doo.

Entonces la nota se incinero de la nada y Chrysalis y Celestia volvieron a despertar.

-"Y a cuantos alienígenas malvados mataste?"; pregunto Chysalis.

-"Eh…..no pude matar a ninguno, es que las armas que lleve no penetraban sus armaduras"; decía Daring Doo mas tranquila.

Ok, este lugar no me gusta.

Me siento como si no tuviera control de nada aquí.

Es horrible.

-"Es una pena la verdad, pero regresando a lo de el contra ataque..", decía Chrysalis.

-"Si, como cuantas tropas necesitan que les enviemos?"; pregunto Celestia.

-"Bueno, tampoco queremos dejarlos indefensos, pero al menos necesitamos a ¼ de su ejercito, de cada nación de este mundo"; dije yo, "Ustedes creen que ellos estarán dispuestos a enviar a una parte de su ejercito con nosotras?", pregunte.

-"Ellos con gusto estarán de acuerdo, pero, como iran con ustedes?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Yo tendre que regresar al planeta de los humanos donde esta mi nave, y asi mandar un mensaje a mis superiores sobre que ustedes estan de acuerdo sobre unirse a nosotros, y asi mandar unas naves a recoger a sus tropas, y no, no vine directamente en mi nave porque en primer lugar cuando te enteras que unos seres destruyeron como si nada a cientos de naves en un segundo, una toma toda las precauciones posibles para no causar una respuesta hostil", dije yo.

-"Tiene sentido, porque la ultima orden que les di a mis soldados es que si ven algo que no sea un pegaso, un grifo o un dragon en el aire, deben dispararle", dijo Celestia.

Trago saliva ante eso.

Bueno, que bien que no vinimos en la nave directamente aquí.

-"Y quienes van a enviar con nosotros?", pregunte yo.

-"Eso lo veremos después de comer, además tengo que comunicar esta noticia a las otras naciones", dijo Celestia.

-"Si, y además de soldados, queremos que nos den tambien los planos de sus armas, porque me parece muy interesante como entre su infantería de elite en las cuales algunos solo poseían armas de fuego comunes, ustedes hayan logrado crear balas que atraviesen ademas del campo de fuerza que rodea las armaduras de los Omegas y Skynet, sus armaduras tan densas como el plomo, (Pero ojo, sin ser plomo, si no un tipo de aliacion tan especial que la humanidad y menos los Equestres saben que es) y que sus balas las atravesaran con facilidad, y que con dificultad un rifle de riel estándar podria atravesarlas"; dijo Yudi.

-"Te refieres a estas armas"; dijo Celestia como se descurio un poco el vestido en la zona del muslo para mostrar la funda de la pistola y la pistola.

Pero no cualquiera, esta era una parecia a esas pistolas humanas llamadas Desert Eagle que eran algo grandes para ser pistolas, pero aquí estaba Celestia, sosteniéndola con tanta facilidad que parecia como si sostuviera una de juguete.

Ella se lo entrego a mi madre Luna.

Mi madre quito el cargador y examino las balas y el arma en si.

-"Pero estas armas no son diferentes a las armas humanas, pero estas balas por el contrario"; decia Luna como solo saco las balas del cargador de la pistola y las examinaba con sus dedos, "Las puntas estan hechas de escamas de dragon"; decia Luna sorprendida.

-"En efecto y no de escamas de los mas jóvenes, si no del mismo Lord de los dragones, mas bien, el dono su muda de escamas a todas las naciones para que fabricáramos armas, a cambio de que le demos una arma especial para el construida a partir de sus escamas"; dijo Celestia.

-"Eh, eso no sabia"; dijo Switie Drops.

-"Lo siento Switie Drops, pero esto solo era entre el Lord de los dragones, nosotras, y los ingenieros y las decenas de fabricas que trabajaron dia y noche para darle el arma"; dijo Celestia.

-"Y que tipo de arma precisamente?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Esta", dijo Chrysalis como mostro con su magia un holograma del Lord de los dragones que en si mismo era todo un titan que media 200 metros de altura y de largo al menos unos 600 metros y 90 de ancho y era un dragon medio robusto.

Y el arma que llevaba…

-"El arma que ven es…"; decia Chrysalis como mi padre la detuvo.

-"Le dieron una gatling del tamaño de un acorazado a un dragon?!"; grito todo sorprendido mi papa.

Pues en efecto, una gatling de 9 cilindros.

-"Cuantos proyectiles dispara por minuto y cuanto es el calibre de los proyectiles?"; pregunto yo tratando de seguir profesional, porque una cosa es que ese tipo de armas lo lleve una nave de combate, pero que lo lleve un ser vivo….

Uff, es impresionante de veras.

-"Dispara unas 50 balas por minuto, que puede sonar poco a comparación de otras ametralladoras normales, pero diseñar y construir una de ese tamaño si que tomo su tiempo y es lo que puede disparar sin dañarse, porque la cantidad de piezas que tiene el arma es abismal, mas bien yo y Chrysalis tuvimos que ayudar en el proceso de moldeado del arma y levitación de la misma en plataformas especiales para el arma, y cuando fue terminada, nadie mas que el Lord de los dragones podía levantarla, el vino por su arma y se la llevo, en total le tuvimos que dar 2000 balas que cada una de ellas pesa su media tonelada, y si, el tambien tuvo que ir a recogerlas, de ahí en adelante ya nos dono todas las escamas que queríamos"; dijo Chysalis.

(Silvido de admiración)-"Guao, eso si que es impresionante, y cuanto tiempo les tomo hacerle el arma?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Unos 15 años, y todo inicio apenas un año despues de que iniciamos el proceso armamentístico, porque un inventor vino con la idea del recubrimiento de escamas de dragon en las balas, y los experimentos posteriores resultaron mejor de lo esperado, pero solo faltaba mas escamas de dragon"; dijo Celestia.

-"Eso explica el porque tenian armas de energía la mayoría de sus soldados, antes de siquiera tener las balas de escamas de dragon y armas de fuego que disparasen para todos, no podían esperar a que la super arma estuviera lista, asi que tuvieron que estar inventando nuevas armas para que la infantería pueda usar en caso de que la invasión iniciara antes, muy ingenioso de veras"; dijo Yudi.

"Aunque este puto de Tom pudo haber hecho altruista a Lord de los dragones y que le donara desde el principio todas esas escamas", dije yo en voz baja.

Entonces una pequeña brisa soplo detrás mio.

" _ **Que de que no quería alterar tanto sus personalidades de todas las razas no entendistes"**_ , fue la voz de Tom susurrándomelo directo a la oreja mientras la brisa llegaba a mi.

Ok, ahora, alguien habra escuchado eso?

Pero por lo que vi a los demás, nadie se habia ni inmutado por esa brisa salida de la nada, mas bien siguen conversando otras cosas, pero yo estoy mas atenta a saber donde esta Tom.

Pero no lo veo en ninguna parte.

Ok.

Ahora el maldito puede hacer aparecer cartas de la nada.

Y usar el viento para susurrarme cosas.

Ok, ya demostraste que dominas este lugar y todo lo ves.

No es necesario que lo presumas tanto.

(Otro soplo de aire aparece)

" _ **Pero puedo hacerlo, y lo hare"**_ , dijo otra ves Tom susurrándome usando la niebla.

Aunque espera un puto segundo….

Acaso puede leer mis pensamientos?!.

(Otro soplo de aire aparece)

" _ **Es que ya entraron a mi atmosfera, donde las semillas de la flor vuelan libres y ustedes las inhalaron, y aunque no los logre controlar, si que puedo alterar un poco sus sistemas a voluntad y saber lo que piensan"**_ , decia Tom.

Tu…..

Ok, ok, definitivamente ya quiero irme de este planeta…

Ahora!.

-"Y que dices Star?", me pregunto Yudi.

-"Eh…que cosa?", pregunte yo porque no tenia la menor idea de que estuvieron hablando mientras Tom me hablaba.

-"Estábamos hablando sobre si convencer a Lord de los dragones para venir con nosotros", dijo Yudi.

-"Yo creo que no, porque en si mismo apenas tenemos naves grandes, y recuerda que las esferas absorben magia, y los dragones absorben la magia y anularían el efecto de teletransportacion"; dijo mi madre.

-"Yo igual lo creo, creo que hasta que no construyamos naves mas grandes, el Lord de los dragones se tendrá que quedar en este planeta.", dije yo.

(Soplo el aire una vez mas)

" **Es cierto, las escamas de dragon iban a neutralizar el teletransporte, ademas las escamas tambien toleran disparos de plasma por si te da curiosidad";** me susurro de nuevo Tom.

-"Ahora hay algo que quisiera saber?"; pregunto Chrysalis a mi.

-"Hasta que momento le vas a decir que eres la hija de Luna y que el padre es el"; dijo Chrysalis al señalar a mi padre.

Celestia en ese momento casi se atraganta con la comida.

Ok, esto no era el momento para esta revelación.

-"Luna es cierto eso?", pregunto Celestia a mi madre.

-"En primer lugar, como siquiera sabemos si lo que dice es cierto?", pregunto Yudi que aun duda de muchas de las habilidades de los changelings.

-"Nuestra especie tiene que estar atento a cada detalle de cada pony o grifo que vemos para asi memorizar su aspecto y si queremos convertirnos en ese pony o grifo, y yo eh podido apreciar que muchos de tus rasgos faciales son iguales a los de Luna, tienes los ojos y el cabello del padre, además crees que no notaria que eres una alicornio"; dijo Chrysalis directo al punto.

-"Ok, si, soy su hija"; dije yo.

-"Y si quieres les puedo decir con total seguridad el lugar exacto donde lo hicieron"; dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa medio maligna.

-"No necesito mas información Chrysalis"; dijo Celestia.

-"`Porque no comemos en silencio hasta acabar y luego seguimos conversando antes que salga otro tema random"; dijo mi padre.

Todos asentimos.

Porque para ser sincera.

Esto ya se puso muy random.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después**

 **9:00 pm**

Discutimos durante un rato mas al finalizar la comida y ya Celestia mando un comunicado para preparar a al menos 30 mil soldados, que eso en cualquier ejercito es poco, pero, es ¼ de su ejercito, asi que, no podemos pedir tanto.

Chrysalis tambien ordeno la preparación de sus mejores 100 mil soldados, y si, esos son solo ¼ de sus fuerzas y si, su especie se reproduce con rapidez una ves tienen una fuente de amor de donde alimentarse.

Y desde que ponys y changelings originales se unieron, pues se reprodujeron tan rapido como los conejos esos changelings.

Mañana Celestia nos teletransportaria de regreso, y en el transcurso de esta noche nos traerían nuestras armas y armaduras y los dejarían en la sala del trono.

Asi que.

La mayoría tomo caminos diferentes y se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mi madre fue con Celestia y Chrysalis para ponerse al dia con todo.

Mi padre, Daring Doo, Trixie y Vicky van a compartir una habitación.

Switie Drops se va a dormir a los cuarteles de la guardia anti-extraterrestre.

Y por mientras nos toco compartir un cuarto con Shoot, nuestro medio hermano super pervertido.

Y ni locas lo íbamos a dejar libre con nosotras dormidas.

-"Vamos, porque me amarran a esta silla"; se quejo Shoot como Yudi lo sujetaba con su magia y yo lo amarraba con las sogas de la cortina.

-"En serio necesitamos responderte eso?", pregunto yo como sigo haciendo los nudos.

-"Si, y mas cuando ambas somos vírgenes", dijo Yudi toda sonrojada.

-"Eh, yo ya no lo soy"; dije yo sonrojada.

-"Espera, es en serio, desde cuando?"; pregunto Yudi sorprendida.

-"2 semanas antes de graduarnos, con Grizz"; dije yo media apenada como terminaba de atar a Shoot.

-"Eh, y es en serio lo que dicen de esos humanoide tipo plantas?"; preguntaba toda sonrojada.

Ella puede ser seria la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero cuanto esta casi o totalmente sola conmigo ella ya es mas abierta.

-"Si, eso creo, aunque me sorprende que tu no hayas perdido tu...ya sabes"; dije yo como yo ya me metia a la cama.

-"Es que ningún chico o macho de otra especie quería a alguien tan dominante, y los que quieren una chica asi solo buscan que lo sea en la cama a ese estilo BDSM y no me gusta", dijo ella toda sonrojada como solo se sentaba en una silla a lado de la cama.

-"Y tu que haces?"; pregunto yo.

-"Voy a hacer guardia por si Tom aparece o Shoot se desata"; dijo Yudi tratando de sonar seria de nuevo.

-"Ok, pero despiértame dentro de 4 horas para cambiar de turnos"; dije yo.

-"No lo dudes"; dijo Yudi.

Entonces mientras me acomodaba para dormir escuche.

-"Asi que de que quieres hablar por mientras señorita virgen hecha la ruda?"; pregunto todo confiado Shoot.

-"No me provoque para que te deje inconsciente, porque juro que si llegas a ofenderme juro que lo hago"; dijo Yudi toda amenazante.

Eh, creo que talves debería ser yo la que deba quedarme despierta primero y esperar a..

(Un brisa llega y me sopla la cara)

" _ **Duerme ya, que yo me encargo de esto"**_ , susurro Tom de forma maliciosa.

No me gusta como sono eso.

Trato de levantarme pero siento que no me puedo mover.

Me siento de nuevo muy cansada.

Seras mal….

(Y caigo dormida)

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **4 horas después.**

 **1:00 am**

….dito Tom.

Eh.

(Abro los ojos)

Demonios me hizo quedarme dormida.

Al menos no paso na…(Olfateo el aire un rato)

En serio?!.

Ya me levanto y veo a Yudi poniéndose su pantalón y Shoot aun amarrado en la silla pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-"Oh, vamos"; dije en voz alta semi molesta.

Yudi casi se tropieza con sus pantalones al escucharme.

-"Eh, ya paso 4 horas Star?", pregunto toda nerviosa.

-"Oye, por favor no me digas que tu y Shoot…"; decía molesta.

-"No", dijo toda nerviosa Yudi.

-"Si y si que era…..", decía Shoot pero no lo dejo hablar como le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo totalmente inconciente.

-"Oh vamos, tu sabes que era nuestro hermano", dije yo toda decepcionada.

-"Lo se"; decía ella como se ponía su pantalón ya, "Pero durante el tiempo que estuviste dormida charlamos un rato, el fue mas amable, hablamos de papa, hablamos de mi madre, de mi infancia, de mi vida amorosa, luego una cosa llevo a la otra y…", decía toda apenada.

-"Tuvieron sexo"; dije yo toda irritada.

-"Lo se", decía ella como se cubria la cara toda apenada.

-"Ya, calma, calma, no es tu culpa al 100 %, la verdad"; dije yo como la abrazaba.

-"De verdad, como es eso?", pregunto ella.

-"Recuerda, Tom controla un poco nuestras acciones y reacciones, tenemos solo la mitad del control de nuestros cuerpos y pensamientos en estos momentos"; dije yo.

-"Si, es verdad, ese maldito Tom, cuando lo encuentre juro que lo matare por obligarme a coger con mi hermano"; dijo Yudi ahora en su tono serio de siempre.

-"Asi se habla"; dije yo, "Ahora duerme".

Ella asintió.

Y mientras se acomodaba para dormir otra brisa soplo a mi cabeza.

" _ **Solo hice que te durmieras, no es mi culpa que los genes de su padre los hagan tan cachondos y fornicaran entre si"**_ _, susurro Tom._

Por favor, al menos podríamos adjudicarte esto, esto no era algo que quería saber.

Otra ves otra brisa soplo.

" _ **Y lo dice la mujer/yegua que tenia sueños húmedos que te involucraban a ti a tu padre"**_ , susurro Tom.

Sabes que esa es una etapa y lo sabes.

Otra ves sopla el viento.

" _ **Una etapa que sigue hasta ahora"**_ , susurraba Tom.

-"Cállate maldita sea!"; grite ya.

-"Eh, que pasa?"; pregunto preocupada Yudi.

-"Nada", dije con rapidez.

-"Ok"; dijo ella como no creyendo lo que dije.

Mientras mas rapido salgamos de este planeta, mejor.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **6 am**

Ok, la deje dormir 1 hora mas, de todas formas se lo merece.

Me levante de la silla y me fui al baño a bañarme y mas cosas.

Y ya Yuli se estaba despertando.

Al igual que Shoot.

-"Y ya me pueden dejar libre?", pregunto el.

Yo lo libere pero siempre vigilando a que no hiciera nada con Yudi.

Terminamos de usar el baño cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a la sala del trono.

En el camino pude ver a mi papa caminando con una gran sonrisa en su cara y Trixie, Daring Doo y Vicky se les veía tambien mas relajadas.

-"Y como dormiste papa?", pregunte yo.

-"Bien no mas, aunque antes de eso nos divertimos un poco para relajarnos un poco, si sabes a lo que me refiero"; dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Ok, definitivamente eso era demasiada información.

-"Ok"; dije yo como seguimos caminando todos a la sala del trono.

(El viento sopla otra ves)

" _ **Y apuesto a que quisiste estar ahí"**_ , me susurro Tom.

Ya cállate, porque solo me molestas a mi, pensé con enfado.

(El viento sopla otra ves)

" _ **Tu eres la mas cuerda y emocionalmente estable que hay, y me divierte un poco hacerlo, y lo haría en persona, pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado"**_ , dijo Tom.

Con que?, pensé.

Sabes que, mejor no quiero saberlo.

Igual ni me lo ibas a decir.

" _ **Tin tin tin tin, por fin le acertaste niñita de papi"**_ , dijo Tom

Cállate!:

(Por distraída me choco con la puerta de la sala del trono)

-"Demonios!"; dije en voz alta como me sobo la cabeza y el cuerno.

Que demonios si que era sensible.

-"Estas bien hija?", pregunto preocupada mi papa.

-"si, si, no te preocupes, solo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar"; dije yo sonriendo al final.

-"Ok"; dijo papa.

Entonces entramos y ya estaba ahí Switie Drops, Chrysalis, Celestia y Luna.

Y algo inesperado era que Celestia me da un fuerte abrazo.

Y debo decir que es raro hallar a alguien que me alce sin problemas.

-"Como me gustaría que te quedaras mas tiempo y conocerte mejor sobrina, pero entiendo que tengas una misión que cumplir"; dijo ella algo triste.

-"No hay problema, ahora, y nuestras armas y armaduras?"; yo pregunte mientras aun era abrazada por ella.

-"Aquí estan"; dijo Chysalis mostrando nuestras cosas que estaban a lado de las puertas.

Entonces una ves que Celestia me solto.

Nos empezamos a poner nuestras cosas.

Y al menos como me enseño Grizz, pude ponérmelo sin muchos problemas mi traje.

-"Ok, eso es todo", dijo Yudi.

-"Estamos listos para ir"; dije yo.

-"Aunque esperen un segundo, quiero enviar con ustedes a uno de mis hijos, para que me cuente el mismo todo lo que pase, además que sirva como representante de mi raza"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si, y aunque me duele mucho, Luna insistió en volver con ustedes y seguir siendo nuestra representante", dijo Celestia.

-"Y no se preocupen, nosotros nos comunicaremos con nuestros militares para informarles que las próximas naves que se aproximen a nuestro mundo, no son hostiles"; dijo Celestia.

Ok…

-"Y donde esta su representante?", pregunto Yudi a Chrysalis.

-"Ah estado aquí todo el tiempo, no es asi Zargo"; dijo Chrysalis.

Entonces solo empezó a materializarse un changeling macho en medio de todas nosotras.

-"El es uno de mis mejores soldados, y era un excelente representante de nuestra raza en otras naciones"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Es un gusto"; dijo el de una forma muy cortez estrechando mi mano.

-"Y tambien el domina una de nuestras mas recientes habilidades que se nos fueron concedidas despues de que mutamos en seres bipedos, la invisibilidad total", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Genial"; dijo mi papa.

-"Sabes que no servirá de nada ante los robots que tienen ya implementada vista térmica"; dijo Yudi.

-"Oh, y sus trajes tambien lo tenia?", pregunto curiosa Chrysalis.

Yudi asintió.

-"Y entonces como no lo vieron antes?", pregunto Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yudi solo se quedo callada.

En serio, ahí en medio de nosotros no habia nadie.

Su habilidad si que debe ser muy útil en infiltraciones.

-"Ok, sin nada mas que hablar, creo que es hora de irnos", dije yo.

-"En efecto, esto aunque me duela y quiera quedarme mucho mas, el tiempo no esta a nuestra favor querida hermana"; dijo Luna como le dio un ultimo abrazo.

-"Lo se"; dijo Celestia.

-"Nos vemos pronto Victor", dijo Switie Drops estrechando la mano de mi padre.

-"Igualmente, solo que espero que no me vuelvas a golpear"; dije yo.

-"Solo lo hare si resulta que me preñaste de nuevo anoche"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Fue un gusto Shoot, como me gustaría quedarme y poder haberte conocido mejor"; dijo mi padre.

-"Igualmente, aunque eso de que lograste volver de enojada a pasiva a mi madre para llevarla a la cama como que fue mucha información"; dijo Shoot.

-"Ok, oficialmente porque no terminamos las despidas quieren"; dijo Switie Drops algo avergonzada pero manteniendo aun el tono serio.

Todos nos reimos un poquito ante esa escena.

Entonces ya todos mas calmados.

Celestia reunio su magia.

Y en una luz cegadora.

Volvimos a la tierra, junto con este tal Zargo.

Y esperemos, dejando a ese imbécil de Tom atrás.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al fin capitulo nuevo señores.**

 **Si, un pequeño hiato.**

 **Pero fue cortito.**

 **O sea solo fue de unos que….**

 **6 dias a lo mucho sin un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Vamos, que 6 dias es bien poco a la cantidad de tiempo de hiato que otros autores tienen.**

 **Pero en fin…**

 **Que tal este Tom no?**

 **Pobre Star no?**

 **Y este Shoot, viva imagen del padre.**

 **Bueno, se cumplirá lo dicho por la flor mas adelante?**

 **Averiguelo, en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores, mas bien, hasta leales y amigos lectores.**

 **Porque vi que alguien dejo de seguirme apenas dije que se retrasaría.**

 **Y si siguen aquí, es que en serio son unos leales lectores.**

 **Gracias por eso.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29: La diplomacia apesta**_

 **La tierra.**

 **Zona desconocida.**

 **3:54 pm (Hora local)**

 **23 de agosto del 2038**

 **Star Castedo.**

Ok, no crei que volver a ver este paisaje desolador de este planeta me alegrara la vista.

Pero haber, es hora de revisar si estoy completa.

(Me empiezo a tocar todo el cuerpo)

Mm, ok, ya no tengo un hocico y ya no tengo cola.

Ok, volvi a ser humana.

-"Asi que asi se ven los humanos, interesante"; dijo Zargo como miraba a mi papa y a Daring Doo.

Y al parecer todos tambien, con excepción de Zargo, que seguía siendo un changeling antropomórfico.

Porque nosotros cambiamos y nosotros no?

-"Star, creo que tienes una nota en tu espalda", dijo Yudi como saco la nota y me lo dio.

La nota decía:

" _ **Ahora ustedes serán los únicos que cambien al entrar y salir del planeta de los Equestrianos mediante teletransporte, y ellos ahora gracias a que los mute, ahora son inmunes a esa mutacion"**_

 _ **Firma, Tom**_

-"Y bien que dice?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Bueno, es una nota de Tom explicando el porque nuestro invitado VIP de aquí no muto como nosotros", dije yo señalando a Zargo.

-"Tom?"; pregunto Zargo, "Quien es el?", pregunto el.

-"Uff, es una larga historia"; dijo Victor.

-"Pero antes….", decía yo como empece a usar los comunicadores a larga distancia y comunicarme con el resto.

" _Atencion, esta es la comandante Star Castedo solicitando recogida, me copian?"; pregunte yo por la radio como prendí mi GPS integrado al traje._

 _-"Te recibo Star, estoy al norte de su posición, llegare en un minuto"; dijo Grizz por la radio._

" _Entendido", respondi yo._

-"Ok todos, Grizz vendrá a recogernos en breve"; dije yo ahora a todos.

Todos asintieron.

-"Y…..es verdad que ustedes lucharon solos y con casi nada de recursos sobrevivieron a su invasión?", pregunto Zargo a mi padre.

-"Si, fue una locura de verdad, literalmente no te podias quedar de pie en la superficie los primeros minutos, porque una lluvia de rayos de plasma y laser volaban por centenares en el aire"; dijo mi papa.

-"Guao, y aun asi sobrevivieron a pesar de que ya estaban sufriendo un apocalipsis"; dijo realmente sorprendido Zargo,"En serio su especie es muy fuerte"

-"No somos fuertes, solo que luchamos para sobrevivir hasta con nuestras uñas y dientes si fuera necesario"; dijo mi papa.

-"En serio admirable"; dijo Zargo todo respetuoso.

-"Y dime Zargo, a cuantos has matado?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Solo logre matar a 100 con mi rifle laser, y perdi la cuenta cuando supere las 100 muertes usando mi magia, pero seguro no es nada a lo que usted a matado señor"; dijo el eso ultimo a mi papa.

-"Bueno, yo logre destruir un titan enemigo por mi cuenta, y quien sabe cuantos enemigos murieron cuando el titan les cayo encima"; dijo papa medio alegre.

-"Ok, eso si es impresionante…..papa", dijo Yudi.

-"Gracias hijita"; dijo papa.

Entonces mi nave se veía llegar desde el norte.

-"Bueno, yo creía que las naves de la resistencia se verían mas llamativas", dijo Zargo algo decepcionado.

-"Es una de las pocas naves de transporte que sobrevivió a la invasión, no es nuestra culpa, teníamos varios tipos de naves mejores", dije yo.

La nave aterrizo y nos subimos todos.

Y ahí estaban todos mis chicos de mi escuadrón y mis hermanas estaban esperando en la zona de pasajeros.

-"Y bien Star, como te ha ido?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Ellos nos van a ayudar"; dije yo.

Todos se alegraron y celebraron, menos Grizz.

-"Y porque no celebras Grizz?"; pregunto Tommy.

-"Que una ves le mande mi informe sobre que teníamos al padre de Star con vida y que ustedes se fueron a Equestria hace 3 horas, me respondieron y recibi un mensaje del centro de mando reptiliano hace 1 hora"; dijo el todo serio.

No se porque, pero siento que no serán buenas noticias.

-"Cual es arbusto que habla?", decía Thock todo impaciente como siempre. (El gato superdesarrollado)

-"Dicen que como nosotros tenemos al padre de Star, y a Luna, ambas personas que estuvieron en contacto con el paciente cero, nosotros somos los elegidos para llevarlos ante los Omegas y tratar de formar una unión temporal en contra de los robots de Skynet"; dijo Grizz.

Ok, aunque suene mal, si tiene sentido, apenas tenemos naves, asi que, estamos fregados, si apenas tenemos naves para invadir.

Una tregua con los Omegas es la única opción para acabar con al menos una facción.

Pero por otro lado.

Se que es malo y es señal de algo horrible o el comienzo de algo atroz, pero no se porque, se que por algo es muy malo, pero….

No lo recuerdo.

-"Paz con los cerebritos, jamasss!", grito de rabia Thock.

-"Si, debes estar de broma, ellos ayudaron a destruir el planeta de nuestros padres"; decia Chio (hija de padres Norkoreanos), una de mis pilotos.

-"Pero aunque me duela, ellos nos dieron trajes de batalla para combatir a los robots de Skynet, trajes de pésima calidad, pero al menos nos dieron la chance de sobrevivir"; dijo mi papa.

-"Aunque nos duela mucho en nuestro orgullo, debemos aceptar que no tenemos equipo para invadir a las 3 facciones", dijo Sahi (Hijo de padres Israelitas), mi segundo piloto en su acento característico acento árabe.

-"Pero hacer la paz con ellos, es toda una locura"; dijo Tommy.

-"Aunque, tambien pueden formar parte de la 3era facción, ya saben, los Zergs"; dijo Zargo.

-"Como, ellos son casi como Tom, la única excepción es que los controla al 100% a todos los seres vivos que infecta"; dijo Luna,

-"Pero nosotros hicimos contacto con ellos durante la guerra, mas bien, un débil contacto, ellos al ingresar al planeta su larva se desintegraba, pero pudimos aun asi dejar que poseyeran a algunos de nuestros hermanos y que hablaran a través de ellos, y ahora mis hermanos y Chysalis sabemos incluso el planeta original, o sea, el planeta madre de los Zergs", dijo Zargo.

-"Y quieres ir a ese planeta a pedir que nos ayuden?", pregunto Yudi toda incrédula.

-"Posiblemente, porque si ustedes dicen que no tienen equipo para invadir, peor nosotros por cierto", dijo Zargo todo serio, "Que otra cosa nos queda?"; pregunto Zargo.

-"Y como precisamente lograremos llegar haya, o siquiera hablar con los Zergs?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, acaso tienen reina, rey o algo que los gobierne?", pregunto Vicky.

-"Si, tienen una reina, es como nosotros, solo que, esta reina puede transformarse en cualquier cosa, e incluso controlar un planeta entero, pero nosotros somos inmunes a su control"; dijo Zargo.

-"Espera, si dijiste que unos hermanos tuyos se dejaron controlar por los Zergs?", pregunto dudoso Luna.

-"Si, pero solo duran en nuestro organismo estos parásitos, solo unos 3 min, nada mas, luego se desintegran en nuestros organismos"; dijo Zargo.

-"Y que, te mandamos solo a ti a ese planeta madre?", pregunto Yudi toda incrédula.

-"Creo que seria prudente solo enviar embajadores, por ejemplo un humano, un pony y yo, porque dudo que ustedes 2 quisieran ser embajadores de sus razas", dijo el señalando a Grizz y a Thock.

-"No gracias", dijo Grizz.

-"Hablar mucho aburre"; dijo Thock.

-"Ok, pero eso si, estan de acuerdo con mi plan?", pregunto Zargo.

-"Si no tenemos de otra", dije yo algo pesimista.

-"Pero tenemos que ir si o si, primero al planeta madre de los Omegas"; dijo Grizz, "Los reptilianos ya han pedido formalmente esta reunion con nosotros, asi que es imposible negarlo", dijo Grizz todo serio.

-"Nos podrias llevar a nuestra casa, ciertas personitas deben quedarse en casa porque esto seria muy arriesgado para lo que va a pasar"; dijo mi papa mirando a Lara, Elis y Jack.

-"Pero papa esto es algo grande, no nos puedes dejar fuera de esto, esto mas bien es por el futuro de la galaxia"; dijo la mayor de las hijas de Daring Doo, Lara.

-"Lo se, y por eso se quedan fuera, no los quiero incluir en esta guerra"; dijo mi papa.

-"Sabes que si los Omegas entran a la lucha, todos los miembros entraran a la guerra, y eso incluye a los humanos, ustedes según el ultimo reporte sobre las alianzas de los Omegas, son parte de los omegas ahora", dijo Grizz.

-"Joder"; dijo papa todo molesto.

-"Y no cabe duda que los Omegas por fin los ayudaran a reconstruir el planeta, pero a cambio de hacer que se unan tambien al conflicto", dijo Grizz.

-"Mierddaaaa", dijo en voz alta casi gritando mi papa.

-"Lo ves papa, aun asi, nosotros entraremos a la guerra, si o si"; dijo Lara.

-"Si, pero aun asi van a volver a casa, y les diran a todos pues….lo que este chico planta acaba de decir y sobre lo que va a pasar, porque en estos momentos haremos trabajos diplomáticos, nada de grandes batallas, por ahora"; dijo papa como habia señalado a Grizz.

-"Ok, pero al menos nos das permiso para unirnos al ejercito cuando vengan los Omegas…verdad?", pregunto Lara.

-"Mmmmmmm…díganle a su madre"; dijo mi papa todo rendido.

-"Claro, hazme la mala a mi…..pero…..si, no podemos detenerlos de unirse al ejercito, asi que si, les damos permiso"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Sii", dijo Lara toda alegre.

-"Bien, esta decidido, Grizz, acompañame a la cabina, vamos a dejar a mis medios hermanos a casa, y vamos directo al planeta madre de los Omegas"; dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo Grizz.

-"Los demás…..solo prepárense para poder controlarse e intentar no dispararle a la cara a ningun Omega ok"; dije yo, especialmente mirando a Thock.

-"No sera fácil", dijo Thock.

-"Hey, apuesto 100 creditos a que Thock al menos insulta o golpea a un Omega"; le susurro Chio a Tommy.

-"Acepto", dijo el como se estrechaban las manos.

Ok, es hora de iniciar algo muy peligrosamente estúpido.

Aunque algo dentro de mi me dice que…..

Esto ya estaba predicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **24 de agosto del 2038**

 **Sector 34-B, Sistema solar GH**

 **Acercándose al Planeta Madre de los Omegas**

-"Puedes creerlo, nosotros somos los primeros no Omegas en ver este planeta"; dijo Grizz todo sorprendido por las vistas.

No había duda que en serio los Omegas eran tecnológicamente mas avanzados que nosotros.

Ascensores desde la tierra al espacio y que conectan a astilleros de naves de combate que en estos momentos se ve que están construyendo naves clases Titan.

Miles de satélite de defensa que rodean el planeta y un campo de energía que rodea por completo el planeta que es solo un poco mas grande que el planeta tierra.

Su luna prácticamente parece un astillero de naves que ocupa toda su luna, prácticamente no se le ve la superficie por tantos hangares, y plataformas que ocupan la superficie.

-"Bueno, ahora se porque nuestros lideres querían formar una alianza temporal con ellos", dije yo.

-"Si, ni loco tenemos algo para desactivar esas defensas"; dijo Grizz.

-"Ni atravesar todos esos satélites de defensa"; dije yo como veo cada satélite apuntándonos a nosotros.

Yo solo trago saliva al ver esto.

-"Estas seguro que estamos autorizados al venir aquí?", pregunte nerviosa.

-"Si, mas bien si no estuviéramos autorizados, ni siquiera hubiéramos podido aparecer ni cerca del planeta al terminar el salto del hiperespacio.

-"Igual no me reconforta tener tantas armas apuntándonos"; dije yo.

-"Seguro solo es por precaución", dijo Grizz.

-"Eso espero"; dije yo como posicionaba la nave cerca de uno de los satélites con una ametralladora de plasma en ella y que estaba del otro lado del campo de fuerza que cubria el planeta.

" _ **Comandante Star Castedo de la fuerza aérea del planeta de refugiados Nº3, la estábamos esperando";**_ dijo una voz interviniendo en la radio de la nave.

Entonces los satélites dejan de apuntarnos y aparece un agujero lo suficientemente grande en el campo de fuerza como para pasar la nave.

Pasamos de milagro la nave por ese agujero, porque estos Omegas lo había hecho un agujero totalmente exacto a las proporciones de la nave.

Malditos perfeccionistas.

" _ **Por favor siga el curso que le aparecerá en pantalla"**_ , dijo otra ves la voz por la radio de la nave.

Entonces apareció como una línea de color rojo que lleva hasta una zona nocturna del planeta.

Como si estuviera en un simulador de naves otra ves.

Aunque….

No sabia que la nave tuviera un sistema de guias?

Seguimos el curso designado y empezamos a bajar a este planeta que se veía gris.

Pensaba que por la contaminación.

Pero cuando atravesamos la atmosfera vimos porque era gris.

Porque cada pulgada de este planeta esta cubierta con grande edificios, incluso hay edificios sobre los océanos.

Y por lo que veo.

No se ve nada de naturaleza haya abajo.

-"Guao, todo se ve tan….gris", decía Grizz.

-"Si, definitivamente a ellos les importa poco la naturaleza", dije yo totalmente sarcástica como ya empezábamos a entrar en la parte del planeta en la que ya era de noche.

Aun con nosotros acercándonos a la ciudad, los civiles allí abajo no les importaba, mas bien, era como si nosotros no existiéramos.

Incluso el trafico de naves seguía activo, y las naves nos esquivaban casi sin vernos.

Este lugar se siente totalmente automatizado.

Y es un lugar donde no existe robots, ninguno la verdad.

Por el tema de Skynet los Omegas no usan robots de ningun tipo, no tienen ningun sistema automatizado.

Todos es manual, nada automatico.

Porque si tienen algo que funcione automáticamente, corren el riesgo de que sea manipulado y no quieren eso.

Pero no tuvimos tanto tiempo de observar el planeta como ya llegábamos a nuestro destino.

Una cúpula gigante con un enorme hoyo en la cima.

Una cúpula parecida a un estadio.

Y según nuestros escáneres y bueno, nuestros propios ojos.

En este estadio podrían entrar sobrado al menos 1 millon de personas.

Y la guía nos mostraba que debíamos descender por ahí.

Entramos y pues todo estaba oscuro.

Literalmente no podíamos ver nada mas que pura oscuridad.

Los escáneres de la nave no registraban nada.

Y esto solo hace pensar que esto es solo una trampa.

Al final llegamos al fondo y aterrizamos.

Vimos con una cámara instalada en el techo.

De que habíamos descendidos unos buenos 600 metros.

Eso es mucho mas de lo que parecía de afuera.

" _ **Por favor todos bajen de esa nave"**_ , decia esa voz misteriosa por la radio.

No me gusta, se siente como estar en Equestria otra vez.

-"Esto es demasiado perturbador"; dijo Griz.

-"No tienes que decírmelo 2 veces"; dije yo.

"Por favor todos, bajen de la nave", dije yo por el intercomunicador.

" _ **Y por favor vayan desarmados y sin armaduras",**_ dijo otra ves la voz.

Si, como Equestria de nuevo.

"Y sin armas y sin armaduras"; dije yo por el intercomunicador.

Bajamos a donde estaban todos y estaban dejando sus armas en la nave.

-"Porque tenemos que hacer esto jefa?", pregunto Tommy medio asustado.

-"No tenemos opción, ellos lo exigen, me lo acaban de comunicar por la radio", dije yo.

-"Parece Equestria de nuevo, solo que aqui podríamos morir…a no, igual en Equestria podíamos morir"; dijo mi papa sonando todo nervioso.

-"Si, no me gusta nada, ademas, alguno siente que lo estan observando?", pregunto Chio.

Bienvenida al club, pero al decir verdad…..

-"Si, pero se siente mas invasivo no, como si te estuvieran desnudando con la mirada"; dijo mi padre.

Muchos asintieron.

-"Saben que, no perdamos el tiempo con hacer preguntas que no van a ningun lado y salgamos"; dijo Yudi abriendo la compuerta principal de la nave.

Y todos bajamos.

-"Thorck no gustar esto"; dijo el nervioso e irritado a la ves

-"Concuerdo, algo hace que me duela la cabeza y mucho"; decia Zargo como se tapaba sus orejas.

Y apenas el último de nosotros que fue Zargo, la nave detrás de nosotros desapareció.

La gravedad desapareció y de repente flotamos y fuimos impulsados hacia arriba.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera gritar.

La gravedad volvió a aparecer y ahora estábamos en una plataforma de metal.

Las luces se prendieron y bueno…

Ahí estábamos en medio de una habitacion tan blanca que dolia los ojos.

Y bueno, estabamos rodeados de miles, y miles, y miles de Omegas.

Pero habia 4 que estaban bien cerca nuestro.

Uno que conocían los humanos como los "grises", pero este era de un color mas rojizo por alguna razón y su cabeza era gigante.

Luego estaban los cangrejos gigantes que la mitad de su cuerpo es su cerebro y que este era de color rojo.

Luego estaba un alienígena alto bien alto, como de 2 metros de alto, pero muy delgado, y el flotaba, no se le veía la cara, porque estaba usando un casco de color dorado y una capa de color rojo.

Y sus extremidades solo estaban colgando y se veian muy frágiles y delgados.

Pero el 4rto, ese era un simple ser humano y yo le pongo que tiene al menos 30 años y es de tez blanca y lleva vestido una bata de laboratorio y por debajo de uno de los bolsillos de esa bata tiene su nombre.

-"Dr. Cristofer Retfield, nos volvemos a encontrar"; dijo mi padre medio molesto.

-"Y usted se ve bien, a pesar de que usted ya tiene mas de 40"; dijo el sin emoción alguna.

-"Aunque yo no vendi mi alma por tecnología de punta e inmortalidad", dijo mi papa.

-"Bueno, diga lo que quiera, pero gracias a mi, la humanidad esta a salvo, y mas bien, yo fui el que ayudo a convencer al consejo de que podamos hayar una tregua, y acabar con los robots de Skynet de una ves por todas", dijo el Dr. Retfield.

-"Y como los convencio, porque precisamente los Omegas no son mucho de unir a otros que rechazaron, o perdonar"; dijo Yudi.

-"Bueno, en realidad inteligencia intervino el mensaje que este individuo tipo planta envio a su planeta, y yo, junto a otros miembros de inteligencia que, bueno, no podíamos creer que hayan hecho que los Equestres se les unieran, y usando ese conocimiento, pudimos convencer al consejo de que vinieran para hablar de un alto al fuego temporal y trabajar en equipo y conquistar a Skynet y luego ya solo enfocarse en la flor", dijo el Dr. Retfield.

-"Pues tardaremos solo un segundo, bueno, en realidad lo harán ellos, pero, ellos querían hacerlo antes, pero hay una interferencia mental que evita que entren a sus cabezas y recolectar todo lo que saben y ya recién ahí, discutir que hacer", dijo el Dr. Retfield.

-"Yo creo ser esa interferencia"; decia todo adolorido Zargo como aun se sujetaba su cabeza.

-"Mmm, una nueva especie tipo insecto, interesante", dijo el Dr. Retfield.

Esos 3 aliens del consejo ahora solo miraban fijamente a Zargo creo que, curiosos.

-"Nuestra especie es inmune al control mental, y creamos un aura para evitar ese tipo de control a largas distancias, y creo que me duele siquiera mantener esa aura activa"; decia todo adolorido Zargo.

-"Y como lo apagas?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Solo puedo apagarlo si me distraigo con algo realmente sorprendente o me dejan inconsciente"; dije yo.

-"Pues no tenemos tiempo que perder"; dijo el Dr. Retfield como de un solo golpe lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Lo que ingeniería molecular puede hacer para aumentar todos tus sentidos, no"; dijo Retfield como sonreía un poco, "Oh, y por cierto, les van a hacer algo parecido a un….como decirlo en palabras que ustedes puedan entender…..", dijo el Dr. Retfield medio pensativo, "Un ganbang mental, sus mentes van a ser invadidas por todos estos Omegas, que son parte del consejo menor", dijo señalando a los Omegas mas apartados de nosotros, "Pero antes sus mentes van a ser invadidas por los Omegas del consejo mayor que son ellos"; dijo señalando a esos 3.

-"Por cierto, les va a doler, y hay un 43 % de posibilidades que esten cerca de morir por hemorragias masivas en la cabeza y hasta hay un 5% de probabilidades de que sus cabezas esten por explotar literalmente, suerte"; dijo el fingiendo preocupación.

Y comenzó el dolor mas grande que haya sentido en mi vida.

-"ARGGGGGGGGGG!", todos los que me acompañaban empezamos a gritar de dolor y agonía.

Pero fue por solo unos segundos, porque en seguida.

Puf, oscuridad.

-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **(un tiempo desconocido despues)**

Empiezo a despertar.

No ciento dolores, mas bien, no siento nada

Mas bien…..

Estoy echada en una cama de hospital, en una habitacion tan blanca que es molesto, y con mi ropa puesta que uso debajo de la armadura.

Pero con la peculiaridad de que….

Esta cubierta de sangre en muchas aéreas.

Pero me toco a mi misma, y a la ves reviso mi ropa, pero no tiene rasguño.

Es extraño.

Mas bien, ya estoy empezando a sentir las cosas de nuevo.

Esta cama, estas sabanas, la ropa que traigo puesta.

Por alguna razón.

Siento que es como si fuera la primera ves que siento esas cosas.

-"Ok, ya despertaste"; dijo el Dr. Retfield apareciendo en un haz de luz en la habitacion.

-"AHHHH!", grite porque en serio me sorprendio.

Espera, porque me asusta otra ves la gente apareciendo de la nada?

En ves de que por instinto intentara sacar un arma en direccion a la luz?

Ya soy una militar entrenada por todos los cielos.

-"Pero…..que paso?", pregunte yo como sacudia la cabeza un rato, como para volver a mis sentidos.

-"Recuerdas lo que paso, quien eres?"; pregunto el Dr. Retfield.

-"Si, tu y esos Omegas nos invadieron nuestros cerebros y fue el peor dolor que haya sentido en mi vida", dije yo.

-"Ok, eso es bueno, temia yo que los ingenieros en clonación no hubieran reconstruido bien cada celula de tu cabeza, especialmente las células nerviosas, porque esas células en tu cuerpo, son las mas complejas que algunas ves se hayan visto, mas bien, mas complejas que las de muchos Omegas"; dijo el.

-"Espera, clonación?", pregunte.

-"Si, al parecer, a ti y a otros 5 de ustedes les toco esa parte en la que sus cerebros explotan junto a sus cráneos al no poder soportar la invasion mental, y es por eso que tu traje esta cubierto de sangre"; dijo el como si nada.

-"Que!"; grite, "Me exploto la cabeza?"; pregunte asustada.

Ok, eso explica muchas cosas…..

Bueno no todas.

-"Pues si, debo decir que fue muy asqueroso como les explotaron a ustedes 5 la cabeza, y debo decir que como ustedes 5 tenian mas información en sus cabezas, los Omegas excarvaron mas en sus cerebros"; dijo el.

-"Y no me hicieron nada en mi cabeza verdad?"; pregunte enfadada como lo tome de su bata, amenazándolo con golpearlo en la cara.

-"No, yo me encargue de que no pasara, aunque eso si, los omegas han recolectado muestras de tu cerebro para futuros análisis, eso si no pude evitarlo, pero mira el lado positivo, sigues viva"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Yo solo lo baje pero aun sin perder el enfado.

-"Cuanto tiempo estuve muerta, o siquiera, como evitaron que mi cuerpo se descompusiera tan rápido?", pregunte yo.

-"Señorita Star, la tecnología medica de los Omegas estan milenios de adelantada que la de nuestras especie, y solo algunos siglos de adelantada que la de los reptilianos"; dijo el todo tranquilo, "Ademas se **"murieron"** en una sala llena de biólogos y doctores, mas bien hubo una pequeña lucha por obtener los cachos de cerebro que salieron esparcidos por todos lados cuando sus cabezas explotaron", dijo el sin inmutarse por la escena gore que acaba de describir.

O sea, que perturbador.

Ellos son científicos pero se peleaban por trozos de mi cerebro para asi investigarlo como si lobos a trozos de carne se trataran.

-"Pero espera, quienes son los restantes 4 que sus cabezas explotaron?", pregunte yo.

-"Tu padre, madre, Daring Doo y Vicky les explotaron la cabeza, a los demás solo los hospitalizamos por haber tenido en la cabeza hemorragias desde simples hasta multiples", dijo el acomodándose su bata cuando finalmente lo solte.

-"Ellos estan bien verdad?", pregunte yo precupada.

-"Si, ellos estan fuera de peligro, y debo decir que, nunca antes habia visto a todos los científicos enfocados en una sola cosa, aunque debo admitir que yo solo estoy aquí desde hace mas de 20 años, pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando descubren que la flor habla, y solo quiere la extinción de todas las razas", dijo el, "Aunque fue una exageración decir que todos los científicos estan trabajando en como detener a Tom, mas bien, el 82.23% de los científicos lo hacen, y eso ya es mucho", dijo el.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunte yo.

-"Ellos si estan de acuerdo en hacer esta alianza temporal para acabar con Skynet y la flor, si logran su cometido, nos perdonaran y nos exigirán que cuando terminemos con Skynet, los Omegas se quedaran con los planetas de estos y que ustedes se queden tranquilitos y sin molestar a nadie en sus planetas"; dijo el.

Sabia que no me iba a gustar.

Pero….

-"Y no, no tienen opción, técnicamente ya han comunicado eso con sus lideres y ellos han aceptado, ahora estan en proceso de mandar naves para reconstruir los planetas de los reptilianos y planear un ataque masivo en contra de los de Skynet", dijo el.

-"Básicamente nosotros fuimos como un paquete de regalo para convencer a los lideres de los Omegas para ayudarnos?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Pues si"; dijo el.

Por eso odio la política.

-"Y ahora váyanse a su nave y vayan al planeta de los Zergs, y si, ya todos los Omegas lo saben y sus lideres reptilianos tambien lo aprobaron y los Omegas no les importa, ahora solo váyanse ok, ya terminaron aquí"; dijo el como se dio la vuelta para irse.

-"Espera, pero cuando podre estar al 100%, es que me siento algo rara aun"; dije yo.

-"No te preocupes, en unas horas tu cabeza y tu cuerpo se sentiran como uno de nuevo, si puedes hablar, y aun tienes tus recuerdos, creo que sentir tu cuerpo como algo extraño es lo de menos"; dijo el Dr. Retfield.

Tenia que ser un frio científico.

Entonces en un haz de luz, el se fue, y la habitacion tambien, y enseguida cai de espaldas en la rampa de mi nave.

-"Joder, al menos avisa ", dije yo enfadada como me sobaba la cabeza,

Me levante y casi caigo al suelo, joder.

Si que se siente extraño.

-"Comandante novata y de buen cuerpo, es un gusto que este bien"; dijo Thock como me abrazo.

-"Ok, estoy bien Thock, solo bájame ok"; dije yo como casi no podía respirar porque en serio sus abrazos son muy fuertes.

-"Disculpa comandante, estaba nervioso de que los omegas hacer algo con usted", dijo el.

-"Aunque ser tipo insecto aun sigue inconsciente"; dijo el mostrando a Zargo tirado tambien en la rampa de mi nave.

-"Ok, desde hace cuanto estas aquí, eres el único acaso?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, Thock y el tipo mitad incecto estar aquí desde hace horas, ese doctor humano decirme que ustedes estarán bien, pese a que sus cabezas estallaron"; dijo el medio molesto.

-"Pero a ustedes no le leyeron la mente?"; pregunte.

El negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, ser mayormente violento y de vocabulario limitado obviamente ni lo iban a ojear.

-"Pero alegrarme mucho usted estar aquí", dijo el ya mas calmado.

Entonces mas flashes sucedieron y mis pilotos aparecieron cayendo al suelo.

-"Maldito seas doctor", dijo Tommy levantándose de un salto.

-"Si, al menos nos hubiera dejado pararnos"; dijo Chio.

-"Muchachos, estan bien"; dije yo como iba a abrazarlos.

-"Comandante, nos alegra que usted ese bien"; dijeron ellos como me devolvieron el abrazo.

Entonces mas flashes sucedieron y eran mi papa, mi madre, Daring Doo y Vicky.

Intentaron ponerse de pie pero fallando miserablemente.

-"Sera hijo de puta ese maldito, aunque debi saber que ningun gobierno es bueno"; dijo Daring Doo como se sujetaba la cabeza.

-"Corruptos hijos de puta"; dijo mi papa todo enojado.

-"En realidad no son corruptos solo que….se aprovecharon de nosotros"; dijo Luna mas calmada, "Aunque me molesta que no nos hubieran avisado primero"; dijo ella.

-"Y porque mueves la cola de felicidad Vicky?", pregunto mi padre.

-"No es de felicidad, mas bien, nisiquiera se porque lo muevo, debe ser que esta confundiendo señales mis nervios en mi columna o algo asi"; dijo ella.

Uff, estos malditos si nos dejaron tocados.

-"Ok, ya se que todos estamos enojados, pero tenemos una mision que hacer"; dije yo tratando de mantener el orden.

-"Si, lo sabemos"; dijo Yudi media enojada.

-"Ese estúpido doctor no los recordó"; dijo Sahir.

-"Y ahora, creo que debemos subir a bordo, chicos, ayuden a mi familia a entrar en la nave", dije yo como intente dar un paso pero tropecé.

Pero al menos Thock me sujeto….

De mis pechos.

Pero bueno, algo es algo.

-"Tan suaves"; dijo en voz baja Thock.

-"Eh, yo me encargo a partir de aquí Thock", dijo Grizz como me ayudo a subir a la nave, mas bien a la cabina de pilotos.

Ok, esta fue…..

Una experiencia que prefiero olvidar.

Pero bueno, una facción reclutada, falta otra.

.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Otro capitulo amigos mios.**

 **Jejej, recuerdan cuando traía capítulos domingueros de al menos 7000 palabras para adelante.**

 **Que buenos tiempos.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que les parecio este capitulo señores?**

 **Les ira peor en el planeta de los Zergs?**

 **Sera verdad que no les hicieron nada extra a nuestros protagonistas mientras estaban clínicamente muertos?**

 **Porque si, que te explote la cabeza es prácticamente muerte instantánea.**

 **Averigüe eso y mucho mas.**

 **En los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Posdata, Seras manda saludos jejeje.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30: Mucho amor y comprensión tenia esta reina que dar**_

 **24 de agosto del 2038**

 **Sector A113, sistema solar A4.**

 **Llegando al Planeta natal de los "Zergs".**

 **Comandante Star Castedo**

-"Ok, estas segura que no quieres cambiarte esa ropa empapada con sangre?"; pregunto Grizz.

Llevaba yo vestida con ese traje todo el dia, y no me importaba haberme puesto el traje de piloto y estar con ese olor metalico a sangre apestado dentro del traje.

-"De todas formas no hay ropa limpia Grizz", dije yo.

-"Y, estas seguro que los Zergs nos ayudaran?"; pregunto yo a Grizz.

-"Estoy mas que seguro que si"; dijo Zargo que apareció de repente entre nosotros.

Yo grite sorprendida pero a la ves le apunte con mi pistola de plasma, a la ves que Grizz hizo lo mismo pero sin gritar.

-"Joder, no te aparezcas asi"; dije yo bajando el arma.

-"Si, tienes suerte de que no haya apretado el gatillo"; dijo Grizz.

-"De todas formas no podrían haberme dado"; dijo el todo calmado como si nada.

-"Porque?", pregunte yo.

Entonces el como se empezó a desvanecer, solo para aparecer unos centímetros mas atrás.

-"Porque estarían dándole a una ilusión"; dijo el aun todo calmado.

-"Ok, al parecer ya te recuperaste de que te hayamos dejado inconsciente"; dije yo.

-"Si, ya no me duele la cabeza, eso es algo"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Ok, porque creo que te necesitaremos aquí al frente para que nos digas donde esta precisamente la reina de los Zergs"; dije yo.

-"No se donde esta exactamente la reina, solo se las coordenadas del planeta, nada mas"; dijo el reprimiéndose un poco eso ultimo que dijo.

-"Y tu crees que nos atacaran apenas invadamos su atmosfera?", pregunte Grizz.

-"Lo dudo, pero por si acaso sobrevuelen el planeta y déjenme salir en una altitud no tan alta, como al menos 4000 metros y asi poder comunicarme con los Zergs, porque si es cierto que los parasitos Zergs hasta abundan el aire, me podre comunicar con ellos y que no nos vean como hostiles"; dijo el.

-"Y si nos consideran como hostiles?", pregunte yo.

-"Pues, creo que yo sere el primero en morir, y al menos ustedes podrán escapar"; dijo el como si nada.

-"Entendemos"; Grizz y yo dijimos a la ves.

-"Por cierto….algo me dice que la reina estará bien feliz de vernos"; dijo Zargo.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunte yo.

-"El parasito antes de morir dijo que la reina siempre juega con sus nuevas criaturas antes de volverlas zombis casi sin mente", dijo Zargo.

-"Ok, eso no me tranquiliza"; dijo Grizz.

En fin.

Bajamos hasta la altura que dijo.

Ahí pudimos ver todo el horizonte del planeta, era todo verde, todo lleno de vida.

Aunque, tuvimos que apagar las alarmas de "peligro ambiente exterior toxico", que no dejaban de resonar de una vez entramos a la atmosfera.

" **Estas listo Zargo?", pregunto yo a Zargo por el intercomunicador.**

Porque este bajo a la zona de lanzamiento de las naves y agarro un comunicador para seguir en contacto con nosotros.

Que si o si esa zona de la nave esta sellada completamente cuando se empiezan a desplegar las naves.

Asi que, ninguna de esos parasitos entraran en la nave.

" **Si, estoy listo"** , respondio Zargo.

" **Abriendo compuertas ahora"¸** dijo Grizz como abrió las compuertas.

Y Zargo salio volando.

El apareció al frente de la nave.

" **Tenia razón, si estan en el ambiente, pero mueren rápido una ves entran a mi ser",** dijo el.

-"Eh, di en voz alta que venimos en paz, que queremos hablar sobre una tregua temporal para por fin acabar con los robots", dije yo.

El asintió.

Y el hablo sin usar el intercomunicador.

Y como el panel de vidrio reforzado esta hecho para no escuchar nada fuera de este.

No pudimos escuchar que les dijo.

" **Me dicen que debemos ver a la reina, y que todos debemos bajar",** dijo el.

Ok, esto parece el planeta de los Omegas de nuevo.

- **"Podemos bajar con los trajes puestos?"** , pregunte yo.

El hablo de nuevo al aire.

" **Dicen que si, que no le importa, incluso hasta podemos ir armados si eso nos da mas seguridad"** , dijo el notándose bien seguro de lo que decia.

Pero su mirada decia otra cosa.

 **-"Ok, les dare el aviso a todos, vuelve a la nave, que estes afuera me pone algo nerviosa",** dije yo.

El volvió, y como la nave estaba equipada para purgar cualquier sustancia extraña que viniera de otro planeta.

Limpio a Zargo sin problema una vez el entro y la compuertas se cerraron.

Y el vino directamente hacia nosotros.

-"Ahora Zargo, dime que todo esta bien"; dije yo.

-"No tanto, la verdad es que si es cierto, quiere conocernos, y recién ver ahí, si esta dispuesta a cooperar, y hasta esta dispuesta a dejarnos ir, pese a que primero quiere jugar con nosotros"; dijo el algo nervioso por primera ves que lo veo.

-"Y que es jugar para ella?", pregunto Grizz.

-"No me lo quieren decir, y como no tienen un cuerpo físico grande, y son como algo parecido a nosotros, que su mente colmena es tan basta que sus mentes se pierden en toda una red cuando intentas leer la mente de solo uno y me fue imposible preguntar algo mas sin sonar desconfiado o asustado"; dijo Zargo.

-"Ok, no les gustara a los chicos esto, pero se tiene que hacer, lo que se tiene que hacer"; dije yo.

" **Chicos, es hora de bajar todos, de nuevo", dije yo por el intercomunicador.**

Y hasta aquí podía oir algunas quejas viniendo de la sala de despliegue de la infantería, donde estaban todos ahí.

Espero que este changeling no nos haya vendido.

Porque si no, fregamos de verdad

-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **20 minutos despues.**

Si desde el cielo se ve que es todo selva, desde la superficie lo es aun mas, mas bien los arboles son mas grandes de los que creía en este mundo, miden hasta 200 metros de alto y son de grosor al menos unos 10 metros.

Sus ojos se ven verdes y llenos de vida.

Aunque algo si asusta es, la ausencia total de vida animal.

Solo ves las plantas, mientras el bosque esta en un eterno silencio.

Eso si hace que me preocupe mas.

-"Estas seguro que es por este lugar que la reina de los Zergs nos quiere ver?"; le pregunte yo a Zargo.

-"Si, no hay duda que es por aquí", dijo Zargo.

Entonces en medio de un inmenso mar de bosque, encontramos el único claro lo suficientemente grande para nuestra nave.

-"Es aquí", dijo Zargo.

-"Si, estoy seguro, por aqui es donde me dijeron las larvas Zergs que es donde esta su reina, y que habían hecho un claro para que podamos aterrizar sin problemas"; dijo Zargo.

Bueno, no discutimos eso, asi que, solo aterrizamos la nave con tranquilidad.

El suelo resistía tranquilamente así que apague los motores y listo, ahora estabamos oficialmente descendiendo sobre tierra Zerg.

Baje con los demás que ya estaban armados y listos para salir.

-"Estas segura hija que el clima es respirable para nosotros?", pregunte mi padre.

-"Si lo son, las mismas larvas ajustaron el oxigeno, el nitrógeno y el dióxido de carbono a niveles aceptable", dijo Zargo.

-"Ok, le pregunte a mi hija, pero, ok, gracias por responder"; dijo mi padre medio sarcástico al final.

-"Uff, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto hija"; dijo Luna.

-"Lo se, pero no tenemos opción, ya estamos aquí o no, y pues, según todo reporte sobre los Zergs…esto es lo mas lejos que cualquiera de las otras facciones ha llegado de todas formas, asi que por ahora todo esta bien"; dijo Grizz.

-"Exacto, pero, aun perturba mucho este lugar", dijo Yudi.

-"Pero hay algo que quiero probar", dijo Zargo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Esto"; dijo Zargo como usando una de sus garras se hace una herida, se la lame y entonces…

Besa a Daring Doo en los labios.

-"Hey, hey, tranquilo hombre incecto"; dijo mi padre fingiendo ira mientras apartaba a Zargo de Daring Doo.

Y creo que lo hizo por su bien.

Porque estuvo a centímetros de que le dieran un rodillazo en donde mas le duele a los machos.

-"Pero que demonios te pasa?", pregunto enfadada Daring Doo, como saboreaba algo, "Porque me besaste con tu sangre en la boca?", pregunto media asqueada y aun media molesta con el.

-"Mi especie es inmune a los Zergs, quiero ver si darles mi sangre ayudara a que no los controle los Zergs", dijo Zargo.

-"Es una buena idea la verdad", dijo mi papa sorprendido, "Pero no quiero que me beses", dijo papa como se aparcaba un poco de Zargo.

-"Creo que es mejor que todos laman mi herida y obtengan la sangre, por precaución y evitar situaciones incomodas"; dijo Zargo.

-"Entonces porque me distes el beso si podíamos elegir la opción de solo lamer tu herida y obtener tu sangre?"; pregunto molesta Daring Doo.

-"Porque quiero saber si mi saliva tambien puede protegerlos y asi evito cortarme y darles de mi sangre cada cierto tiempo, porque, quien sabe si mi sangre de verdad tenga efecto en ustedes"; dijo Zargo.

-"Ok, no me gusta para nada como quizo probar eso, pero tiene sentido, aunque no me guste", dijo Daring Doo como se cruzo de brazos toda molesta.

-"Ahora, pues, creo que no tenemos tiempo que perder"; dije yo.

-"Si, a tomar la sangre de Zargo"; dijo Yudi como fue la siguiente una vez se quito el casco.

El resto hicimos lo mismo.

Y debo decir que su sangre se siente incluso mas metalico que el nuestro, es mas bien como si estuvieras lamiendo un poste de metal.

Una ves todos listos y talves inmunizados con los anticuerpos de Zargo.

Abrimos la puerta, y decir que los trajes nos llenaban con advertencias de peligro ambiental seria decir poco.

Ok, señal de que todo va mal Nº 1.

-"Todos siguen con su mente y seguir con su libre albedrio?", pregunte yo.

-"Eso creo, y eso espero, o quien sabe si no?", dijo medio asustado, "Talves me esta obligando a decir eso, como esos memes antiguos del loco que le preguntan si escucha voces en su cabeza y esa voz en su cabeza le dice que "Responda que no", saben, o sea, si estoy siendo controlado, pero la flor solo me dice…..", Daring Doo solo le tapa la boca con su mano.

-"Si, es tu padre, el solo hace un mundo por todo"; dijo Daring Doo media irritada, los demás solo respiraron de alivio y bueno, ninguno era controlado.

Asi que, bueno, aun seguimos con libre albedrío, eso hace solo las alarmas incesantes sobre alerta biológica externa solo una simple molestia.

Pero apenas caminos unos pasos y todos ya habíamos pisado el suelo del planeta.

El suelo se abrió y todos caimos por ellos.

Y pude ver mientras caíamos, como los agujeros por donde caíamos se cerraban por completo.

Y el agujero era demasiado estrecho para usar nuestras alas, en el caso de mi mama, Daring Doo y yo.

Caimos todos sorpresivamente de pie despues de caer almenos 15 metros en unas hojas de color verde que brillan intensamente y que amortiguaron la caída.

-"Pero que demonios?", pregunto mi papa medio molesto y sorprendido a la ves.

-"No tengo ni idea, pero no se separen", dije yo como todos preparamos nuestras armas ante cualquier emboscada en esta cueva completamente llena de hojas verdes que lucían como las hojas de la lechuga.

Pero esta cueva no se ve nada mas que estas flores y algunas raíces que atraviesan la caverna en donde estábamos.

- **"Parece que llegaron sanos y salvos a mi guarida"** , dijo una extraña voz femenina.

-"Quien habla, muéstrese!", gritaba Vicky como seguía con su rifle en mano y su mano tensa cerca del gatillo de esta mientras buscaba al igual que los demás de donde provenia esa voz.

 _ **-"Pero a que viene tanta hostilidad cuando los recibo con los brazos abiertos",**_ _decia esa misma voz, pero que esta ves apareció desde el suelo, en medio de todos nosotros._

 _Todos saltamos de la sorpresa y le apuntamos con nuestras armas._

 _ **-"Por favor, no teman, si los quisiera muertos, ni siquiera hubieran llegado hasta aquí"**_ , decía de una manera muy dulce y hasta gentil.

Y la figura que se presento ante nosotros era muy curiosa.

Era una humanoide de pelo verde, palida, y que tenia diferentes partes de plantas vistiéndola.

Era bonita, si.

Pero esta es la cosa.

-"Tu eres la líder de los Zergs?"; pregunte yo curioso.

Ella asintió.

-"Te crei de otra forma"; dijo mi padre todo curioso como no dejaba de mirarla, claro, si tenia casi las mismas proporciones que mi madre y esas plantas la cubrían apenas.

 **-"Es que tome esta forma mas amigable para que no se incomoden por mi forma verdadera",** dijo ella.

-"Y cual es tu verdadera forma?", pregunto Luna.

 **-"Esta";** dijo la reina de los Zergs como ese cuerpo humanoide se abrió como si fuera un platano y vimos en su centro una especie de gusano surgir y agrandarse y medir al menos 15 metros de largo y de color azul conformado con diversos anillos en la que exudaban una barba violeta y verde en la que su boca era como esos parasitos vistos con un microscopio, asi con miles de dientes y babeando un liquido verdoso que caia al suelo y quemaba las plantas, al parecer una baba acida, y su boca era tan grande que podría tragarse a cualquiera de nosotros con facilidad.

-"Joder que es esa peste?", preguntaba mi papa como se tapaba la nariz.

-"Es como un millón de cuerpos en descomposición en un mismo sitio"; dijo Daring Doo como tambien se tapaba la nariz.

Aunque mi padre no se aguanto y vomito.

 **-"Esta es mi verdadera forma, y el olor es resultado del nacimiento de millones de mis nuevas larvas que surgen a través de mis anillos"** , decía la reina Zerg de una manera mas grave su tono de voz, aunque no sabíamos como.

-"Creo que podrias regresar a tu forma anterior, por el bien de mi padre", dije yo como veía al pobre de mi padre sofocándose por el olor.

Y Daring Doo tambien estaba igual que mi padre ahora.

La reina de los Zergs solo se redujo de tamaño y esa forma humanoide volvió a cubrirla.

(Tosiendo en busca de aire)-"Joder, que eso fue fuerte"; decía mi padre como tosia en busca de aire.

-"Si", decía Daring Doo como tambien tosían.

Como me gustaría que al menos hubiéramos tenidos trajes extra para ellos 2.

-"Y sigues expulsando a tus hijos de alguna forma?", pregunto Grizz todo curioso.

 **-"Si, pero a bajas cantidades y los expulso por estos 2 orificios que ustedes llaman, nariz, y bajo mi producción de nuevos hijos para asi no sobrecargarme al estar en esta forma";** dijo ella volviendo a tener una dulce y angelical voz.

-"De acuerdo, ahora, al punto, queremos que nos ayudes en eliminar a Skynet", dije yo.

- **"Y lo hare con gusto"** , dijo ella sin dudar.

-"Guao, creía que…..ibas a protestar o pedir algo a cambio", dijo Grizz.

-" **Es que hare lo que sea por atrapar a la flor y según lo que pude escuchar de mis valientes larvas que se sacrificaron para hablar con su amigo Zargo, ya por fin esos odiosos anti naturaleza de los Omegas dejaran de jugar y por fin aceptara que necesita ayuda para eliminar a Skynet, para asi finalmente detener a nuestro verdadero problema, la flor"** ¸ dijo ella.

-"Creia que tu querías cuidarla?", pregunto Daring Doo.

-" **Si y no, quiero atraparla y fusionarme con ella y asi poder usar su poder para proteger ahora los mundos que coloniza, la flor usando su poder para mutar a las especies, y yo con el poder de defender esa vida, seriamos imparables",** dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Sabes que la flor solo quiere la aniquilación de todos verdad", dijo Yudi, "Lo sabes verdad?", le pregunto.

(Suspiro)- **"Lo se, ella es asi desde que fui creada hace tanto tiempo"** , dijo la reina Zerg toda nostálgica.

Es obvio que nos sorprendio oir eso.

-"Eh…cual es tu edad?",pregunto yo aun sorprendida.

 **-"Tengo varios millones de años, mas precisamente, yo fui creada antes del 3er exterminio galáctico, como una forma de atrapar a la flor y detenerla, pero como ven, hasta ahora no cumpli mi cometido",** dijo ella toda triste.

-"O sea, no mutaste ni nada, solo fuiste creada?", pregunto Luna.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Como es que la flor no te sintió o te percibio como una amenaza?", pregunto Grizz.

 **-"Porque el punto débil de la flor es que ella no muta virus, bacterias o parasitos microscópicos, y los que me crearon se dieron cuenta de eso, y me crearon para asi infectar a la flor y controlarla, pero la flor ni se inmutaba, asi que me siguieron mutando y mutando mis creadores, hasta el punto que casi competia en poderes con la flor, y me dieron conciencia propia y todo, como la flor ya tiene, y me dieron un sentido del deber, que debía fusionarme con la flor, y asi detenerla, pero fue inútil, ella extermino a mis creadores, y me dejo semi moribunda en este planeta, que era un planeta en su era de hielo cuando me exilio, sobrevivi gracias a que puedo resistir tambien bajas temperaturas, pude adaptarme y sobrevivir, y convertirme en lo que soy ahora, una fuerza que tiene hijos que controlan todos los planetas en lo que estan y los protegen, a su forma y gracia, y lo se porque yo no soy un simple parasito, tengo conciencia propia y guardo los recuerdos de las especies que absorbo y controlo y asi pude construir naves para que mis hijos logren controlar otros planetas y una ves lo logran, ellos construyen sus propias naves y regresan a informarme sobre lo que paso, porque yo, lastimosamente no puedo contactarme con ellos una ves abandonan un planeta, solo puedo esperar que mis hijos logren colonizar los planetas a que los mando, si los logran controlar, ellos ya envían una nave aquí y me informan sobre eso, y por cierto, yo no viajo a otro planeta, espero a que venga, aun cuando, apenas vino, y casi me mata, yo sigo aquí esperando a que regrese a por otra revancha";** dijo la flor.

-"Pero dices que competías con los poderes de la flor, como es eso, si tu ya eres muy fuerte?"; pregunto Luna.

 **-"Mi poder de mente colmena, la habilidad de controlar otras especies y fortalecer las plantas y usarlas como armas, y mi nueva habilidad que es mutar yo misma en cualquier especie y ser a mi antojo no son nada a los poderes que ella tiene",** dijo la reina Zerg toda seria.

-"Pero la flor hace lo mismo, puede controlar especies, igual que tu"; dijo mi padre.

- **"No, mis hijos controlan a todas las especies que infectan, yo solo le doy ordenes a mis hijos sobre que hacer y puedo controlar las plantas de ciertas zonas del mundo, la flor en si, tienen un poder prácticamente omnipresente, no tiene a nadie mas que controle a todos, no tiene mente colmena, ella literalmente es una gran mente que puede controlar todo por completo, mas el poder total sobre lo que ustedes llaman magia** ", dijo señalando a mi madre, **"Ademas los poderes que ven no son nada a lo que ella realmente es capaz de hacer"** , dijo ella toda seria.

-"Pero si fuera cierto lo que dices, ya nos hubiera ganado"; dijo Yudi.

- **"Esa es la cosa, recuerden que ella cuando reinicia la vida después del exterminio, ella fortaleza a todas las razas, las hace mas fuertes que las especies antes del exterminio, y una ves que se da cuenta que tiene que exterminarlos a estos nuevos, ellos ya se inmunizaron a sus poderes, asi que tiene que mutar de nuevo sobre si misma para otra ves alcanzar su máximo potencial"** , dijo ella.

-"Eh…nos das un ejemplo?", pregunto mi padre.

 **-"Ok, haber, digamos que eres un viajero del tiempo, y tu estas con un simple resfriado, viajas alrededor de 10 mil años al pasado y estornudas sobre un ser vivo de esa era, ese pobre ser vivo morirá a las pocas horas, o hasta minutos desde que le estornudaste porque simplemente no tiene ninguna defensa contra ese simple virus del resfriado común, es igual la flor, si la flor fuera mandada atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que se dio cuenta que debía hayar la manera de realizar el 3er exterminio, puff, ella habría exterminado a todos en solo 10 a 15 años, en ves de lo que se tardo que fue unos 1323 años humanos, ahora entienden?";** dijo ella.

-"Algo", dijo mi papa.

-"Y que debemos esperar de ella?", pregunto mi madre.

 **-"Si piensan que ella con el control de solo un planeta es un lio, solo imagínense cuando logre hacer lo mismo que yo, tener hijos y sus hijos logren el control de un planeta al igual que ella y controlar a su raza de una manera única para mi, dándoles libre albedrio pero cambiándoles psicológicamente para sus propios fines, algo mucho peor de lo que yo hago** ", dijo la flor.

Entonces veo a mi padre, Daring Doo palidecer ante lo que dijo la flor.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora!", grito el.

-"Porque?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Porque la flor tecnimente ya tuvo un hijo, y esta en el planeta de refugiados en estos momentos"; dijo mi madre.

-"Pero nosotros hubiéramos notado eso no, sobre que una flor nos cambia psicológicamente?"; pregunto Tommy, uno de mis pilotos.

-"No, como cuando fuimos a Equestria, todos estaban todos tranquilos, pese a que estan bajo el control de la flor", dijo Luna,

Entonces todos mis pilotos apuntaron con sus armas a Zargo.

-"Oigan que hacen?", pregunto yo como me pongo delante de Zargo.

-"Dices que todos los que vienen de Equestria son controlados por la flor, asi que no podemos confiar en el", dijo Chio.

-"Oigan, yo puedo razonar por mi mismo en estos momentos, y debo admitir que me molesta eso de que nos haya controlado todo este tiempo una simple flor"; decía Zargo.

 **-"Tranquilos, el no es un traidor o un espia, aun la flor no es tan fuerte para crear espias",** dijo la flor tambien poniéndose delante mia.

Ellos bajaron sus armas

-"Pero madre, que quieres decir que ya la flor tiene un hijo y que esta en el planeta de refugiados?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque el padre del hijo de Lili es Tom", dijo sin rodeos mi madre.

-"QUE!", grite sorprendida.

-" **Oh, asi que otra ves tomo control de otra marioneta, pobre ese ser que se unio a ella", dijo la flor algo triste.**

-"Tenemos que comunicarnos con el planeta y que lo evacuen por si acaso"; dijo Luna.

 **-"No, ya será tarde, si es cierto lo que dicen de que la flor teniendo a una marioneta bajo su control embarazo a una hembra y su hijo esta en otro planeta, tengan por seguro que ya han infectado el planeta, y ustedes no se dieron cuenta", dijo la flor.**

-"Espera un segundo, Grizz, dime, la respuesta sobre que debíamos hacer la paz con los Omegas vino del planeta madre de los reptilianos verdad?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, vinieron de nuestro planeta natal, el de refugiados Nº3…oh", dijo el al final porque ya se dio cuenta.

-"Joder, ahora tiene sentido porque esta loca idea de paz entre Omegas y nosotros los refugiados", dijo Luna.

-"Es porque la flor ya esta haciendo sus jugadas"; dijo Trixie.

-"Exacto"; dijo mi papa.

-"Y eso no es lo peor", dijo Yudi.

-"Si, a unos días de la invasión el dijo que su novia esta embarazada y que es una reptiliana y que ella se fue por negocios a un dia de la invasión al planeta natal de los reptilianos"; dije yo.

-" **La flor ya esta haciendo sus movimientos, pero aun tienen tiempo si dicen que recién esa hembra esta preñada, porque cuando nazca el bebe empezara a influir sobre todos en el planeta, como hace la flor, y como son sus hijos de la flor, no tienen todos los poderes de esta, o sea, solo los cambia psicológicamente a los habitantes de un planeta, no los muta como la madre, es todo un sigilo total, los sabotea desde dentro, y nadie lo sabe, nadie lo presiente"** , dijo la flor.

-"Joder, vámonos rapido, gracias reina Zerg por la información y por unirse a nuestra alianza", dije yo.

-"Ahora, nos podría regresar a la superficie, mas precisamente, a nuestra nave?", pregunte Yudi.

 **-"No tan rapido, tengo que ir con ustedes, ya me canse de perder ante ella y quedarme aqui, mas bien es la razón de porque me uno a su causa de ir primero en contra de Skynet, una ves que detengamos a esos que solo no dejan en paz en nuestro afán de preservar la vida en la galaxia, recién podremos encontrar un plan para detener a la flor";** dijo la reina zerg con una gran determinación.

-"De acuerdo, puedes venir, pero nada de intentar controlarnos o a todos en el planeta, mas bien, creo que te dare mi traje sellado al vacio para evitar eso"; dije yo.

- **"Si ustedes les alivia eso entonces esta bien, pero, quiero tambien hacer otra cosa";** dijo ella como su mirada cambio a una mas….

Lujuriosa?

Que?

 **-"Su amigo Zargo menciono que quería jugar con ustedes no?", dijo ella sonando algo coqueta, como entonces varias lianas colgaron del techo.**

-"SI…..", dije yo.

 **-"Mi juego es que quiero absorber su Adn y preservarlo por si mueren y asi talves reproducirlo mas adelante"** , dijo ella ahora sonando mas como una depredadora sexual.

-"Ella quiere absorber nuestro ADN para asi controlarnos, lo siento pero no"; dijo Zargo.

-" **Cierto a medias, si al absorber su ADN es para poder controlarlos, pero, como prometi, no lo hare"** , dijo ella.

-"Y porque deberíamos creerte", dijo Yudi apuntando con su arma.

Pero entonces las lianas nos atraparon a todos y nos desarmaron nuestros trajes y nuestras ropas las destrozaron tan rapido que no dio tiempo a hacer nada.

Y las lianas nos sujetaron por nuestras extremidades.

Tambien nos bloquean la magia esas malditas lianas.

Entonces ella se acerco a mi.

-"Ademas es posible que disfruten esta forma en que absorberé su ADN", dijo ella toda coqueta como me mira directo a los ojos.

-"Oh NOOO, eh visto demasiado hentai para saber como acabara esto"; dijo mi papa tratando de luchar en contra de esas lianas.

- **"Tranquilos, solo confíen en mi, esto no les dolerá nada",** dijo ella como comenzó a…

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-l-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Uju gente, no les dire que pasa ahí, pero solo les dire que no querrán ver eso.**

 **Como dije, solo los japoneses podrán saber que pasa ahí jajaja.**

 **Como me alegra estar de vuelta aquí.**

 **Oh, miren pues, un mensaje de texto de Seras.**

 **Aww, como quisiera que estuviera aquí.**

" **Hola autor, mi sexto sentido que va mas alla de la comprensión humana siente que has vuelto a hacer tu clásico momento echi al final de un capitulo, jeej, ya lo extrañaba esos momentos, aunque, aun no eh visto que pasa en el universo de tu fanfic, pero seguro que esta tan loco y semidepresivo como siempre"**

 **-"Hey, eso no es tan cierto, si, los hago muy OP a mis villanos, pero….siempre hay una luz al final del camino", dije yo en voz alta.**

 **-"Eh, al principio no", dijo Discord que apareció después de tanto tiempo.**

 **-"Discord, como andas amigo?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Te contestaría que "aquí flotando, teletransportandome a todo sitio que me de la gana, ya tu sabes", pero estoy aquí porque me acabo de enterar que sabes donde esta Seras!"; dijo todo enfadado Discord.**

 **-"Eh….", me quede mudo.**

 **-"Y bien", dijo todo enojado.**

 **-"Si, pero ya esta bien, eso es lo que importa", dije yo.**

 **-"Bien, acaso recibir un mensaje con video de ella teniendo sexo con un perro antropomórfico por whatsapp y ver que la mando a toda su lista de contactos, incluyéndote y que el mensaje diga, "Aquí estoy descansando en mi misión de detener a una organización mata dioses de otras dimensiones y que me quieren muerta pero yo los matare antes", es estar bien joder!", grito Discord.**

 **Joder Seras.**

 **-"Y recién me acabo de enterar de esto porque ignoraba el teléfono y sus constantes llamadas para cambiar de compañía telefónica, vamos, estamos en el año 3000, acaso se siguen haciendo esas mierdas!", gritaba el todo enojado.**

 **-"Calmate Discord, ella esta bien, lo juro, esta con unos nuevos amigos y talves un potencial novio?"; dije dudando un poco sobre eso ultimo.**

 **-"Ahora si, ahora si yo voy a esa dimensión, joder, como ella pudo mandar un mensaje desde otra dimensión, joder, de seguro su compañía celular es la mejor del universo"; dijo Discord aun enojado.**

 **-"Oh ella no mas pudo hacerlo porque ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si y por eso yo la…..", se callo por un momento.**

 **-"Tu la que?", pregunte yo curioso.**

 **-"Nada, ya me voy, solo avísame si ella necesita ayuda", Discord dijo todo rapido como se fue otra ves.**

 **Ok, eso es interesante.**

 **Ahora chicos.**

 **Que les parece hasta ahora mi historia?**

 **Mas personajes, que melda recordarlos a todos, ustedes no tienen que hacerlo tanto, pero yo si, jeje.**

 **Soy el autor.**

 **Y con el problema que tengo en recordar todos los nombres en la vida real.**

 **Pero bueno, cada ves se hace mas realidad y mas posible esa predicción que dijo la flor.**

 **Nuestros héroes podrán detenerla?**

 **Nuestros héroes quedaran algo traumados por lo que la reina Zerg les haga?**

 **Ustedes me podrán dar un nombre para ella para el próximo capitulo para que no le diga "Reina de los Zergs", cada rato?**

 **Pues en serio espero que me respondan esa y me den nombres porque ya agote de nuevo mi biblioteca de nombres.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Y que suerte los que ya tienen vacaciones.**

 **Como los envidio.**

 **Pero bueno, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**

 **Posdata, este son los nombres de los 7 pilotos que quedan en el escuadron de Seras:**

 **Richi. (Pastor Aleman de Nueva York y galan con las hembras)**

 **Chio. (Humana norkoreana, algo puta la verdad, pero seria cuando la situación lo amerita)**

 **Sarín (Humano de Israel, alcohólico cuando no esta en misión, muy serio cuando esta en mision)**

 **Grizz (Planta humanoide medio cobarde, pero dispuesto a ayudar a Star)**

 **Tommy (Labrador, jugueton y siempre dice las cosas obvias)**

 **Hilary. (Humana USA, mayormente es la callada del grupo, obviamente)**

 **Trinity (Dalmata hembra, ella es muy nerd e inocente cuando esta sobria, cuando no, cuidado, ella es casi igual que Pinike)**

Ok, eso es todo jeje, hasta el próximo capitulo


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31:**_ _ **Tom nos jode, aun desde tan lejos.**_

 **24 de agosto del 2038**

 **Acercándose al planeta de refugiados Nº3**

 **Star Castedo**

Ok, estábamos sin nuestros trajes, porque en si….

Nuestros cuerpos estan muy sensibles como para usarlos en estos momentos.

Y mas que nos destrozaron los trajes que llevábamos para evitar rozar directamente nuestra piel con la armadura.

-"Guao, había olvidado lo que era no estar en tierra firme"; decía la reina Zerg bien alegre detrás de nosotros, usando mi traje sellado, "Aunque la verdad siempre me tenían en un contenedor sellado al vacío por precaución, y nunca podía ver el espacio, como ahora", decía la reina Zerg como se apoyaba contra el vidrio de la cabina.

Que ironia que solo este usando uno mas grande.

Pero yo y aun no se si los demás…..

Aun estan con todo el cuerpo bien entumecido como yo.

-"Me agrado mucho esta experiencia con otra especie, hacia tiempo que no absorbía el ADN directamente de la fuente original, y no de la que me traían mis hijos"; decía la reina Zerg todo alegre, como si nada.

-"Aun me gusta como tu….", decía recostándose hacia Grizz que solo estaba enfocándose en los controles, pero yo la interrumpí.

-"Por favor, esto es algo que no queremos recordar, en serio", dije yo como estaba flotando solo unos centímetros de mi asiento, porque me dolia sentarme.

Ya es obvio saber porque.

-"Guao, discúlpame por intentar ayudarlos", decía ella ahora recostándose sobre mi toda dramática.

Yo solo me la quite de encima y la puse a un lado con mi magia.

Joder, si que esta media loca.

O ama de verdad mucho la vida.

-"Oh vamos, se que les gusto, a al menos 4 de ustedes se que les gusto", dijo ella otra ves media lujuriosa como se acercaba a Grizz, "Y tu eres uno de los que les gusto"; dijo ella a Grizz y se acurruco junto a Grizz mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-"Ni creas, el es mio"; dije yo como lo aleje de el con mi magia.

-"Ok, ok, al menos me alegra que nos hayamos bañado en la cámara especializada para limpiarnos de desechos biológicos, y que suerte que es muy profundo la limpieza"; dije yo en voz alta, "Porque no quiero saber que uno de tus hijos talves me embarace o algo"; dije yo.

-"Aunque creo que la limpieza fue peor que lo que nos hizo la reina la verdad", dijo Grizz temblando un poco al recordar eso.

Ok, miles de tuberías nano métricas entrando a tu cuerpo tampoco es una experiencia agradable.

Pero todo para evitar que esta extraña reina nos haga algo extraño, o nos embarace.

Y si que mi padre hizo mucho énfasis de no querer ser el primer hombre de verdad embarazado, lo que si eso correr un poco el pánico entre los varones.

-"Bueno, es que yo los llene con….

-"LALALALALALAALALAAL!"; Gritábamos Grizz y yo como si fueramos niños para evitar recordar lo que nos hizo.

-"No sean bebes, solo excrete infértiles…

-"Porque demonios no te callas!", grite yo.

-"Guao, que carácter tienes ahí eh", dijo la reina de los Zergs medio burlándose.

-"No tienes a otros pasajeros dentro de la nave a quien fastidiar?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Ellos ya me botaron aquí, porque ya hice vomitar a mas de uno al recordarles lo que hicimos, jeje", dijo la reina de los Zergs riéndose un poco al final.

Tenía que ser eso no?

 _ **-"Comandante Castedo, es usted?", pregunto una voz por la radio, "Aquí centro de control de la fuerza aérea del planeta de refugiados Nº3 le habla"**_

Por fin, ya llegamos.

-"Aquí comandante Castedo, regresando con éxito de misiones de paz y búsqueda de aliados, cambio"; respondi por radio.

 **-"Entendido, aterrice en la base, en 10 días comenzara la ofensiva, el comandante por el momento les dio a ustedes tiempo libre, úsenlo bien", dijo la voz por la radio.**

-"Ok, pero creo que ni 5 dias van a ser suficientes para tratar de olvidar por todo lo que pasamos", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Si, pero espera", hablo algo nervioso Grizz, "El hijo de la flor, que hay con el, si aterrizamos de seguro nos podrá controlar, o peor aun, hacernos olvidar de que existe", dijo el medio asustado ahora.

-"Relájense, como dije, los hijos de la flor en esta etapa primaria son hasta mas débiles que yo, y aun no pueden sus esporas penetrar este tipo de naves tan selladas, y estos trajes les será perfecto para evitar que sus esporas entren a sus cuerpos", dijo la reina Zerg como me abrazo a mi.

-"Ok, y si….matamos al hijo de la flor, todo volverá a la normalidad?", pregunto yo.

-"No, para nada, lo único que evitara es que infecte a los recién llegados, pero el daño ya esta hecho, y como es solo un hijo de la flor en fases iniciales, si lo matamos, las esporas que produjo se evaporaran y el planeta quedara a salvo, por ahora", dijo la reina Zerg.

-"Ok, y quien ira a matar a mi mas o menos primo?", pregunto yo toda incomoda al decir eso.

El era un buen chico, jugar con el siempre era divertido.

Yo…

Yo no puedo hacerlo.

-"Al parecer veo que alguien esta pensando muy seriamente algo", dijo la flor como se puso cara a cara.

En serio ella no entiende nada de espacio personal?.

-"Si, estoy pensando en que no quiero matar a alguien con quien creci, y no tiene la culpa de quien sea su padre"; dije yo toda triste.

Por suerte Grizz era el que estaba guiando la nave a tierra mientras tenia yo esta crisis de moralidad.

-"Si quieres yo voy a matarlo, de todas formas gracias a que absorbí sus recuerdos cuando me divertía con ustedes, ya se como luce", dijo la reina Zerg como si nada.

Yo solo me quede en silencio un buen rato.

-"Eso es un si?", me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Ya nos estamos acercando a base", dijo Grizz.

-"Sal rapido por una de las capsula de escape", dije yo tratando de ser seria.

-"Ok", dijo la reina de los Zergs.

-"No te quites el traje por favor"; pidió Grizz.

-"No lo hare y no te preocupes por favor", dijo la reina Zerg sonando algo ansiosa.

-"Y comunícate con nosotros una ves lo hayas hecho"; dijo Grizz

La reina asintió.

-"Solo…haz que sea rápido e indoloro", dije yo toda triste.

-"No te preocupes, el no sufrirá", dijo ella ahora mas maternal como se fue y evacuo la nave.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Solo esperar su señal y evitar abrir las puertas", dije yo con los ojos algo llorosos.

Lo siento primito.

No es nada personal.

-"Y que le diras a los demás?", pregunto Grizz.

-"La verdad, a mi familia no le gustara"; dije yo toda triste como lagrimee un poco, "Pero si eso evitara que la flor avance con sus planes, entonces, no tenemos opción", dije yo limpiándome un poco las lágrimas de mi cara.

Ahora, como podre mirar a mi "tia" Lili a la cara de nuevo y decirle que tuvimos que matar a su hijo por el bien de la galaxia.

Simplemente.

No podría hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zerg.**

 **Sobrevolando la ciudad donde vive Star.**

-"Haber, haber, según los recuerdos de esta Vicky, ellos podrían estar en el restaurante de este tal Rocky", dije yo en voz alta como cargaba un rifle de plasma que agarre de su armería.

mmmm. el sol si que brilla rico.

Como quisiera sentirlo directamente en mi piel.

Pero no, le prometi no quitarme esta armadura.

Por ahora.

Aunque….

Como no me gusta hacer esto.

Matar directamente a un ser vivo inocente.

Lastimosamente.

Solo la flor le gusta arruinar vidas cuando ya no le gusta algo.

Es tan hipócrita.

Tiene el poder de cambiar mentes, pero no los usa para volverlos todos buenos.

Y solo piensa que:

"Deben ser buenos por si mismos"

Maldita hipócrita de mierda.

Si lo que hace es volver peores a las razas dominantes cuando ya se aburre y ya les representa toda una amenaza.

Como la odio.

Pero bueno.

Ahora puedo evitar que cumpla su 4rto exterminio.

Y si no puedo.

Al menos moriré intentándolo.

-"Ok, basta de estos pensamientos", dije en voz alta como sacudi mi cabeza.

Ya llegue a mi destino.

Bueno en realidad, sobrevolándolo.

-"ahora a ver": dije yo en mi voz normal.

-"Hola familia"; dije en una voz mas parecido a la de Vicky.

-"Hola familia", dije en una voz igual a la de Yudi.

-"Hola familia", ahora si me sale la voz de Star.

-"Perfecto"; dije yo.

Mutaría hasta mi cuerpo para que coincidiera con la apariencia de Star y no me perciban como una extraña.

Pero este traje no te permite ver quien lo usa, asi que solo cambiar mi voz esta bien.

Descendí al restaurante, y ahí estaba toda la familia de Rocky ayudando a limpiar la entrada de la sangre y vísceras de los pobres civiles controlados por mis hijos, mmm, últimamente mis hijos se portan muy violentos las verdad, aunque las 3 facciones los obligaron a tomar estas maneras tan bruscas de actuar la verdad

Y no los culpo.

Además ahí estaba Lili y…..

Su hijo que estaba todo tranquilo ayudando a acomodar las mesas.

O sea tiene el pelaje azul y todo.

Es mas que obvio que es hijo de la flor.

Pero es hora de actuar.

-"Hola a todos, ya volvi", dije yo alegremente.

-"Star, nos tenias preocupada chiquita"; decía la perrita Mili como se acercaba, al igual que todas las demás.

-"Si, de verdad que nos tenias preocupado, especialmente cuando Vicky nos conto que iba a una misión casi suicida contigo", dijo Rocky algo preocupado.

Mmm, puede que aun sienta algo por ella este viejo perro.

-"Si, pero al final todo fue bien, tuvimos unas cuantas situaciones muy incomodas, pero todo esta bien, volvimos todos la verdad", dije yo con tranquilidad total.

-"Y que haces aquí?", pregunto Lili que ya se acercó también.

-"Tia Lili, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y que descubrimos en la misión"; dije yo con toda seriedad mientras puse mi mano en su hombro.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Es sobre tu hijo", dije yo bajando la cabeza.

Rocky y Mili solo miraron tristes tambien y con la orejas hacia atrás.

Ellos lo sabían.

-"El padre de tu hijo es Tom, el pobre iluso que se unio con la flor y ahora….", decía yo como quitaba el seguro del rifle, "Y descubrimos que si o si, tu hijo debe morir, o si no todos estaremos condenados", dije yo triste de verdad pero sin temblar tanto mis manos.

Le dispare sin piedad casi a quemarropa.

Pero antes de que siguiera disparándole, todas me sujetaron y tuve que soltar el gatillo o les daría a ellos.

-"NOOO!", grito de rabia y tristeza como fue al cuerpo muerto de su hijo.

Los demás estaban en Shock.

-"Podiamos hayar una forma para que viva o algo, no solo matarlo!", gritaba de tristeza la pobre de Lily.

-"Lo siento, pero no había otra opción"; dije yo con tristeza genuina.

-"Siempre la hay, es lo que tu padre nos dijo, siempre hay otra opción!", decía ahora toda llorosa.

No esta ves.

Y solo hay una forma de saber si funciono lo que hice.

Tengo que quitarme la armadura.

Obviamente muto mi cuerpo para parecerme a Star antes.

Me quite con cuidado la armadura.

No expulsaba ninguno de mis hijos, asi no saltarían las alarmas de peligro biológico del traje, bueno, lo tuve que hacer cuando me lo puse, pero ahora solo seguire bajo control mi sistema reproductivo.

(Salgo del traje)

Mmmm, que bien se siente este sol que es una estrella amarilla, en sus etapas iniciales de vida.

Pero pude respirar este aire, y si, olia el polen de la flor en el.

Pero las sentía desaparecer poco a poco ese polen.

Había funcionado.

(Bofetada)

Me sobo la parte de la cara que me habia abofeteado Lili.

-"Y eso es algo suave a lo que te hubiera hecho", decia Lili que estaba siendo sujetada por Rocky y Mili para evitar que las cosas vayan a mayores.

-"Solo vete Star, solo vete"; dijo Rocky todo triste.

Yo solo asentí.

Si decia algo, seguro solo lo iba a tomar a peor.

Me puse el traje de nuevo.

-"Si sirve de algo, a mi tambien me duele hasta el alma haber tenido que hacer eso"; dije yo toda triste.

Y me fui volando hasta la base donde iba a aterrizar Star en primer lugar.

" _ **Aquí reina, ya esta hecho, pueden abandonar con seguridad la nave",**_ dije yo por la radio a la nave.

" _ **Entendido reina Zerg"**_ , contesto Star, pero no corto la transmisión.

" _ **Fue rápido?"**_ , se notaba que le temblaba la voz.

" _ **Si, pero no ayudo que toda su familia estaba cerca cuando lo hice"**_ , dije yo sin ocultarlo

Se escucha como un zapateo contra el metal y como algo golpea una superficie con mucha fuerza, y empieza a escucharse chispazos.

" _ **Este es Grizz, ella no lo tomo bien"**_

" _ **Y lo peor no es eso, estaba transformada en Star para evitar cualquier sospecha y no desconfiaran"**_ , dije yo sin problemas

Se escuchaba un forcegeo desde la otra línea

Pero si se podía escuchar lo siguiente:

" _Maldita perra, maldita y sucia perra, porque tuvo que hacer eso joderrrr, dame esa radia, le voy a decir sus verdades", decia Star toda enojada._

" _Star, no es el momento, ademas estas dañando la nave ya con lo que acabas de hacer un momento atrás, y el piso no aguantara mas tus pataletas", decia Grizz todo nervioso_

 _Y se escuchaba el chirrido de algo metalico a punto de ceder._

"Claro, enterarme que no solo mato a mi primo a quemarropa frente a mi tios favoritos, si no que lo hizo personificándome, no debería hacerme enojar", dijo ella toda sarcástica mientras seguía la lucha por el comunicador.

"No estas controlando tus emociones, y tu eres astronómicamente fuerte, si no te calmas ahora vas a destrozar…", decia Grizz pero la comunicación se corto.

Ok, si me pase aquí, pero, la flor nos esta obligando a jugar su juego cruel.

De tirar por la borda toda ápice de moral y obligarnos a decidir fríamente.

Eh visto tanta muerte y destrucción al final de la 3er extinción…

Que al final la flor solo se sienta a mirar

Como los sobrevivientes se matan, llevados por el miedo, la desesperación y la total perdida de "humanidad", de ellos mismos, que la flor aparece para darles una según ella, una justa "eutanasia".

Ellos no han conocido los horrores que la flor puede cometer.

Yo si.

Y la muerte de un simple familiar.

Es poco, a comparación de lo que vendrá.

-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 _ **Victor Castedo**_

 **24 de agosto del 2038**

 **Según la zona horaria del planeta en que aterrizaron**

 **3:34 pm**

 **Base de la fuerza aérea del planeta Nº3**

Habia aterrizado bien.

Esa reina Zerg que no paraba de recordarnos lo que paso en su planeta se fue hace 1 hora.

Y solo hace unos momentos oímos un par de golpes que venían de la cabina de control y luego el piso de ese centro de mando se rompió haciendo que Grizz y Star cayeran a la habitacion del despliegue de infantería.

Joder, asi que justo ese centro de mando esta arriba.

Quien puto invento esta nave que me hizo tomar decenas de corredores para llegar de esta sala a la puta cabina en primer lugar?

-"Star cariño, estas bien?", pregunto yo como la ayudo a pararse, por suerte ella no tiene ningun rasguño.

Daring Doo ayudo a pararse a Grizz que bueno, el si tenia algunas cortadas, pero nada graves.

-"No", dijo toda enojada, "Esa maldita reina mato al hijo de Lili enfrente de ella y lo hizo con mi imagen y todo"; dijo mi pobre Star toda molesta y triste.

Ok, eso si es una mierda.

-"Y ella enojada estuvo zapateando el suelo con mucha fuerza", dijo Griz algo adolorido.

(La rampa se abre)

Es la reina Zerg acaba de entrar.

Y bueno, mi hija la agarro con su magia a la reina Zerg y le arranco toda la armadura.

Si, a mi me duele tambien que la pobre de Lili haya tenido que ver eso, pero yo no conocía a su hijo.

Obviamente al parecer Star si.

Y Vicky y Yudi igual y se veian bien molestas.

Que levantaron sus armas.

Ok, esta escena seria mas dramática si no estuviéramos desnudos, pero,…..bbjbbbb, bueno.

Solo digo eso.

-"Como te atreves a usar mi apariencia para matar a mi primo en sangre fría!" grito Star toda enojada.

-"Tenia que hacerlo", decia algo ronca, porque mi hija la estaba aplastando literalmente con su agarre mágico.

-"Hija, se que no te va a gustar y a ninguno de ustedes"; dije yo viendo a todos que si estaban enojados tambien.

-"Pero se tenia que hacer, recuerden eso, y si, puede doler que tengamos que recurrir a eso, pero estamos en guerra, y la flor, no juega limpio, es como el puto apocalipsis, si quieres sobrevivir otro dia, sabes que tienes que hacer lo impensable para ello, lo se por experiencia", dijo yo poniéndome entre la flor y los demás.

-"Pero papa…..", decia aun enojada mi hija.

-"Sin peros, duele ver morir asesinado a alguien que apreciabas, lo se por experiencia creeme, pero matar a nuestra aliada, no va a cambiar nada", dije yo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"No importa si es una desubicada incluso mayor que yo"; dije yo mirándola a la reina Zerg que ya se le veía como esa piel humana se partia en 2 y esa piel se rompia.

Uggg.

-"Puedes apostar a ello", dijo Daring Doo.

-"No se, Richi te puede ganar", dijo Chio.

-"Ahora, solo bajala, no creo soportar otro apocalipsis causado por una planta"; dije yo señalando a la reina Zerg que parecía que iba a explotar.

Star suspiro de rabia y solto a la reina Zerg que ella ahora solo estaba sanando su cuerpo.

-"Y si, si ella entro asi es porque ya no hay polen afuera"; dijo Star tragándose su ira, y volando de regreso a la cabina, "Asi que vayan a sus casas, descansen y nos vemos aquí en 10 dias, vayan en paz"

-"Pero no tenemos nada de ropa jefa", dijo Tommy todo incrédulo.

-"Nos ha…..violado de formas inimaginables un parasito de millones años de edad, creo que ahora me vale una mierda que me recuerden que ande desnuda por la base"; dijo Chio como salio por la rampa.

-"Cuando tiene razón, tiene razón, prefiero que me recuerden esto todos los dias que lo que ocurrio haya"; dijo Richi como tambien salio por la rampa.

-"A Thock romperá los cráneos de los que les digan que no puedo andar desnudo", dijo Thock saliendo por la rampa a toda prisa, pero apenas la reina Zerg se movio un poco, el si salio corriendo asustado.

Tremendo ser y si que le hizo temer esta reina.

Bueno, aun yo si estoy asustado.

Y si estuviéramos de vuelta en la tierra en mi época, antes del apocalipsis.

Creo que cobraría a los japoneses buena pasta para dejar que esta reina les haga lo que quieran.

Pero bueno.

-"Ven Daring Doo, déjame enseñarte donde vivimos y prestarte algo de ropa", dijo Luna como ambas bajaron por la rampa.

Luego el resto se va, excepto Grizz que sube a la cabina con Star.

Obviamente todo el hangar se lleno de silbidos, aullidos y lo que sea que sea ese sonido parecido a esos chillidos de delfin.

-"Gracias por apoyarme", dijo la reina Zerg una ves toda curada.

-"No hay problema, era algo que tenia que hacer, te hubieran matado si no hubiera dicho nada", dije yo.

-"Lo se, por eso te lo agradezco", dije yo, entonces veo que no tiene el traje asi que….."Es seguro que estes sin el traje?", pregunto yo como veo que ella esta con la forma humanoide con la que se nos presento.

-"Si, no te preocupes, no expulsare a mis hijos ni nada, pero, te agradezco que me hayas salvado, aunque no hubiera muerto precisamente, solo, tardaría mucho en regenerarme si me hubiera hecho estallar", dijo ella toda agradecida.

-"Ok, tenia que hacerlo, de todas formas es cierto lo que dije, ellos no han experimentado tanto ese sentimiento perdida, yo si, ellos son jóvenes, se creen invencibles, y han vivido en un mundo pacifico, nunca han tenido que presenciar o saber de estas cosas"; dije yo algo triste recordando la era post flor y antes de la flor.

-"Lo se, vi tus recuerdos", dijo ella toda comprensiva.

-"Eh…hablando de recuerdos, crees que podrias borrarme la memoria de lo que me hiciste?", pregunto yo.

-"No querido, eso te va acompañar hasta el dia que mueras jejeje", dijo ella toda burlona como se fue tambien.

-"Hey espera a donde vas?", pregunte yo.

-"Recuerda que la esposa embarazada del hijo de la flor sigue fuera, y se que despues de esto, no quieren saber nada de asesinatos, asi que yo voy fuera a encargarme de eso, asi que no te preocupes, no me meteré en mas lios, y tampoco infectare a nadie mas, consideralo una promesa que a la ves va a seguido como una forma de agradecerte por haber evitado que explotara", dijo la flor como ahora muto en otra humana mas, de buen cuerpo, y vestida del mismo uniforme de soldado que tenia LunA.

-"Espera, puedes crear ropa de la nada?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, despues de todo algunas ropas son hechas de materiales hechos por incectos y plantas"; dijo ella sin problemas.

-"Y porque no nos dijiste eso antes que todos se fueron desnudos?", pregunte yo incrédulo.

-"Nunca preguntaron"; dijo ella sonriente como se fue.

-"Papa, quieres que te enseñe mi casa?", pregunto Star que venia con Griz detrás de ella.

-"Claro hija"; dije yo.

-"Y donde se fue la flor?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Digamos que se fue… a terminar el trabajo"; dije yo de la forma mas tranquila posible.

Grizz bajo la cabeza algo triste.

El ya se dio cuenta.

Igual Star.

Que estaba apretando fuertes sus puños y se notaba ira en su mirada.

-"Pero, si no lo hace ella, quien lo hara"; dije yo para intentar calmarla.

Eso si funciono y dejo de apretar los puños.

Ella se sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"Si, odio decirlo, pero es verdad"; dijo ella tragándose toda esa ira.

-"Ahora vamos, y enseña a tu viejo esta utopia semia destruida"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ja,jaja, ok pa", dijo ella como fuimos tranquilos a ver este planeta.

Y solo esperar a que la guerra contra Skynet comenzara.

-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Guao, esta genial no?**

 **Y feliz navidad chicos, y de milagro talves chicas.**

 **(Claro si lees esto justo en 25 de diciembre)**

 **Capitulo corto otra ves**

 **Porque pues, son las fiestas no?**

 **Talves irónicamente este miércoles haya un capitulo extra largo.**

 **Porque feriado lunes.**

 **Yay.**

 **Pero veremos eso luego.**

 **Que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

 **Y si, tuve que incluir ese alivio medio comico al final, porque bueno, muy crudo fue el inicio.**

 **Y pues estamos en navidad.**

 **Pero que esperaban de otro ser que vivio millones de años.**

 **Que básicamente es inmortal.**

 **Puede ser tan cambiante como una chica es al cambiarse de ropa durante el dia o un chico al escoger que hacer.**

 **Es mas errático, su personalidad puede ser desde muy alocada (o sea Discord)**

 **Muy seria, (No se me ocurre que inmortal en estos momentos encaje aquí)**

 **O cruel, que ya no ve la vida como algo único, si no como un juego, (O sea la flor)**

 **Es difícil conocer como seria un inmortal.**

 **Pero aunque no lo crean, estudie algo de psicología.**

 **Y la gente aun no esta lista para eso.**

 **Talves un aliena si que ya se haya desarrollado, es que me gusta tildar con toques de realidad mis historias.**

 **Es por eso que hasta la magia en uno de mis fanfics solo resulto ser porque una raza lo desarrollo y solo es la manipulación mental de la energía oscura**

 **Pero bueno, ya me estoy haciendo de largas otra ves.**

 **Asi que.**

 **Ya le paro.**

 **Espero que tengan una feliz navidad.**

 **Y ahora, que creen que pasara ahora?**

 **Porque recuerden, falta recoger a los Equestres y todo ese equipo.**

 **Y la flor, ya puede tener hijos.**

 **La flor, cada ves mas OP hace sus movimientos**

 **Que pasara ahora?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo amigos y amigas.**

 **Y si aun espero que me den un nombre para la reina Zerg.**

 **Recuerden que ella es directa totalmente.**

 **No disfraza nada.**

 **Al menos que tenga que actuar.**

 **Pero bueno**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos y amigas.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32: Cursilerías mas todo complicándose aun mas.**_

 **Star Castedo**

 **Ciudad Nº3, Mi casa/apartamento**

 **24 de agosto del 2038**

 **7:12 pm**

Al menos mi apartamento no fue destruido en combate.

O si, me mude de la casa de mi madre una ves comenzó mi entrenamiento por si quieren saber.

-"Y papa, dime que te parece?", pregunte yo como entre al apartamento y mostrar mis humildes cosas y el no dejaba de evitar mirarme directamente.

Y era algo casi mutuo en especial cuando me tentaba a mirarle su ya saben que, jeje.

Claro, aun seguíamos desnudos.

Y las tiendas no abren por obvias razones.

-"Ponte comodo papa, yo voy a buscar algo que ponerme"; dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo el como se sento en uno de los sofás que tenia.

No tarde mas de 10 min en encontrar solo un par de pantalones y una polera que ponerme, y yo le di a mi padre al menos una polera mia.

Que no es mucho.

Y tiene la imagen de una banda de música de la tierra, ACDC.

El no mas se lo puso.

-"Y…..no tienes un par de pantalones que puedas darme?", pregunto el ahora mirándome con normalidad.

-"No, todo lo que tengo te quedaría algo grande en la zona del trasero, jejeje"; decia yo y rei al final con solo imaginar esa escena.

Bueno reir y luego sonrojar al imaginar esa escena.

-"E hija, asi que, aquí es donde vives no, es acogedor"; dijo mi padre cambiando de tema.

-"Si, una sala que es cocina y comedor y un cuarto con baño, es pequeño, pero es mio", dije yo.

-"Si, puedo ver eso, aunque, aun me fascina lo grande que son muchos de estos edificios", dijo mi padre solo con ver la vista desde la ventana.

Y pues no por nada lo decia.

Si estabamos en el piso 83.

-"Lo se", dije yo.

-"Y…..desde cuando conoces a Grizz, me parece buen tipo, tipo planta, tu sabes ya de seguro que raza es pero….despues de todo, debo saber del futuro padre de mis nietos, cuéntame mas de el"; dijo mi padre.

-"Bueno, lo conoci en la escuela, yo siempre paraba jugando simuladores de aviación en el recreo y a el siempre le ha fascinado la idea de volar, y desde entonces habíamos sido amigos, el es buen tipo la verdad"; dije yo algo nostálgica.

Es que fue muy sencillo, yo solo jugaba en mi consola, y el me pregunto, "te gustaría volar algún dia", y yo dije "si", y asi estuvimos charlando sobre aviones, sobre naves espaciales y mas.

Y bueno, creo que desde antes de la fiesta el se empezó a fijar en mi como mas que una amiga.

Pero parece que no me di cuenta hasta hace unos dias que.

Yo creo que lo amo tambien.

-"Genial querida", dijo mi papa.

-"Y que es lo que has hecho estos últimos años papa?", pregunte curiosa.

-"Bueno, yo eh estado…..", mi papa estaba hablando pero alguien mas entra.

Era Yudi.

Yo le habia dado una copia de mi llave para que viniera cuando quisiera.

Porque de ves en cuando se sentia muy sola en su casa y siempre venia a la mia cuando yo no podía ir a su casa.

-"Hola papa, hola Star", dijo ella con tranquilidad y algo mas sonriente y vistiendo unos pantalones, botas militares y una chaqueta negra y que tenia por debajo una polera celeste.

Es que cuando no estamos trabajando, ella es mas alegre, en especial conmigo.

Aunque recuerdo que una noche ella estaba sonámbula y se metio a la cama conmigo y entonces….

(Me chasquean los dedos frente a mi cara)

-"Hey, parece que estas en tu propio mundo querida", dijo mi papa.

-"Eh, nada solo estaba pensando algunas cosas", dije yo tranquila.

-"Y que pasa que te trajiste a papa para ti sola eh?", pregunto ella medio molestándome.

Yo me sonroje un poco.

-"Me trajo no mas para conversar y hablar sobre lo que hice en todo este tiempo en la tierra"; dijo mi papa.

-"Ohh y que estuviste haciendo pues en ese planeta?", pregunto curiosa Yudi.

-"Bueno en resumen yo junto con sobrevivientes que encontramos en el continente encontramos un lugar donde asentarnos, y poco a poco comenzamos a retirar los escombros de ciertas zonas para poder cultivar, recolectamos agua de pozos, y construimos casas o solo nos acomodamos en los restos de titanes o naves derribadas, y bueno habia 2 cosas que podias hacer para divertirte haya cuando ya no trabajabas intentando sobrevivir, era el conversar o tener sexo, y bueno Daring Doo tuvimos sexo la mayor parte del tiempo, y luego cuando descubria que estaba preñada, ya solo conversábamos y mas, poco a poco reconstruíamos nuestra civilizacion, y eso es todo, no hay mas que contar", dijo mi papa.

-"Debio ser muy difícil tratar de reconstruir una civilizacion desde 0", dijo Yudi como se sento a lado de mi papa.

-"Ni te imaginas", dijo el.

Entonces yo tambien me sente a lado de papa.

-"Y como era tu vida antes de que todo pasara?", pregunto yo,

-"Bueno, ven mi estomago todo tonificado, y mis brazos fuertes?"; dijo mi papa mostrando sus buenos abdominales y que si se notaba fuerte.

-"Pues yo no era asi, yo era medio gordito, y todo un nerd, todo estos musculos los saque por el intenso trabajo duro de intentar sobrevivir el dia a dia" dijo el como se cubrió de nuevo.

-"Y no tienes una foto de antes del apocalipsis?", pregunto Yudi.

-"No, lo perdi todo lamentablemente"; dijo mi padre todo triste.

-"Oh, lamento escuchar eso", dije yo apenada.

-"No se preocupen por su viejo, ademas deberían alegrarse, tienen trabajos estables y tienen novios, o al menos ya perdieron la virginidad, y eso es algo", dijo mi papa como nos abrazo.

-"Gracias papa", dije yo como le devolví el abrazo.

-"Si…..papa", dijo Yudi algo timida como lentamente abrazo a mi papa.

 **Suena el timbre**

-"Quien sera?", pregunto Yudi.

-"No se yo abro", dije yo como use mi magia para abrir la puerta.

-"Guao, asi que aquí es donde vives hija", dijo mi madre que al parecer la acompañaban Daring Doo y Trixie.

Mi madre usaba un simple vestido de color azul que acentuaba mucho sus atributos.

Y Trixie usaba su clásico traje negro que solo le cubria sus partes y sus pantimedias con agujeros y su capa morada. (O sea su traje de playboy)

Y a Daring Doo le habían prestado una camisa y unos pantalones y unos zapatos.

-"Hola mama", dije yo alegremente.

Yudi no dijo nada y volvió a su modo serio.

-"Y a que le debemos su visita?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, es que queríamos llevar a su padre con nosotras a una capilla que encontramos en el barrio de los sobrevivientes originales del planeta de los humanos y por fin casarnos legalmente con el", dijo Trixie.

-"Puede que yo ya me haya casado con el, pero ellas quieren que nosotros 4 nos casemos y seamos oficialmente una gran familia", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Ok, pero no estoy presentable, al menos me pueden prestar unos pantalones?", pregunto de ultimo mi padre.

-"Si aquí tienes", dijo mi madre como hizo aparecer unos pantalones de la nada.

Y mi padre se lo puso.

-"Ok, estoy listo", dije yo.

-"Y puedo preguntar porque se van a casar con el justo ahora?", pregunto Yudi en su modo serio.

-"Es que quiero hacer oficial nuestra unión, y al fin tener a alguien con quien acurrucarme en la cama a la hora de dormir"; dijo Trixie.

-"Aja, tuviste la oportunidad conmigo cuando tenia pesadillas y te necesitaba, pero solo decias, "No, que estoy muy cansada", y solo me dabas una barra fosforescente para que me vaya", dijo Yudi toda enojada.

Trixie bajo la cabeza toda triste.

-"Se lo que hice, y me avergüenzo por ello, pero ahora quiero enmendar todo lo que hice empezando por hacer oficial que tengas un padre"; dijo Trixie.

-"Crees que 20 años de abandono se pasaran volando en unos dias, obvio que no", dijo toda enojada Yudi.

-"Ven Yudi, calma, calma, ella tambien tuvo un infancia asi, asi que no la culpes al 100 % a ella", dijo mi papa abrazando a Yudi para intentar calmarla.

-"Eso no es excusa para haberme ignorado asi, incluso cuando le salve la vida y sus camaradas vinieron a su ayuda, y me dolio cuando uno de ellos dijo, "No creía que la capitana tuviera una hija"", dijo Yudi toda triste y enfadada a la ves.

-"Escuchame Yudi se que estoy recién entrando a tu vida cuando ya tienes mas de 20 años, pero voy a hacer contigo todos tus sueños que querias hacer con un padre en estos 10 dias ok", dijo mi padre agarrando de los hombros a Yudi.

-"De verdad?", pregunto Yudi ahora solo triste.

-"Si", dijo mi padre como la abrazo.

-"Me podrias cargar todo el camino a la capilla?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Bueno, creo que gracias a que me recuperaron mi brazo esos Omegas ahora puedo cargarte sin problemas", dijo mi papa como se agacho un poco, "Ahora sube a mi espalda chiquita"; dijo mi papa.

Yudi solo se subio haciendo caballito en el, y bueno caminaba sin problema a la salida.

Junto a las demás.

Todos partimos a la capilla.

Y yo solo me preguntaba.

Ahora donde estaria esta reina Zerg?

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Zerg. (Kimara)**

 **Planeta madre de los Reptilianos.**

 **12:23 am, hora local.**

 **A solo 16 horas desde que abandone mi planeta.**

Fue sencillo viajar al planeta de los reptilianos como parte de uno de los de mantenimiento de las naves espaciales.

Solo tuve que darle a uno de ellos "un final feliz".

Y solo me disfrace de ese ser.

Y solo fue de ir como ese sujeto en el planeta.

La seguridad era débil porque aun estaban reconstruyendo muchos edificios y despues de todo, el transporte que hay entre planeta es exclusivamente para personal militar.

Averigue el nombre de la pobre reptilinea que embarazo ese chico.

Driada, bonito nombre.

Y que casualidades de la vida que ella sea hija del general, mas bien, único general sobreviviente de la infantería de los reptilianos.

Los hijos de la flor, de manera indirecta si que saben a quienes "infectar", con mas semillas de la flor.

La hija actualmente esta en un parque del edificio de apartamentos en donde vive, paseando con su hermano mayor que es capitán del ejercito, y esta armado.

Estar en un parque a 43 pisos de altura en un edificio de 123 pisos nos es nada nuevo para mi.

Desactive la seguridad, las cámaras, los sensores, y puse a dormir a todos los que estuvieran en ese piso.

No puedo tomar la forma de Star, si lo hago, la identificaran, aun con las medidas que eh tomado la podrían arrestar, porque su hermano obviamente podrá identificarla cuando busquen culpables y yo no voy a matar a otro inocente.

En mi venida hasta aquí, pude encontrar donde ponían los cuerpos de los fallecidos, y pude tomar la forma de, lastimosamente un amigo fallecido de su hermano.

Estoy en estos momentos en un arbusto, esperando el momento a que pasen.

Pero aun los puedo escuchar desde lejos su conversación.

-"Aun no puedo creer lo que ese perro te hizo, embarazarte antes del matrimonio", decia enfadado su hermano.

-"Oye, el técnicamente me propuso matrimonio, y con lo alegre que estaba una cosa llevo a la otra y pues, ya sabes, al dia siguiente descubri que estaba embarazada", dijo Driada.

-"Aun asi no me parece correcto que no se hayan aguantado"; dijo su hermano.

-"Calma, ademas tenemos unos dias para disfrutar en familia, despues de todo, en unos dias saldrán a la guerra", dijo Driada toda triste.

-"Lo se, y es una lastima que mi amigo Fitland no haya sobrevivido al combate"; dijo su hermano, cuando ya estaban bien cerca.

Lo lamento chico, y chica, esto no tenia que pasar.

Salgo del arbusto con el rifle en mano.

-"Fitland!"; grito sorprendido su hermano.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo", dije yo en lo que podria ser la voz de este tal Fitland, no lo sabría con exactitud, su garganta estaba muy dañada cuando lo trate de asimilar.

Porque una muerte por decapitación no deja muy intacto las cuerdas vocales.

Levante el arma, y solo le dispare a Driada primero en la cabeza y luego en su abdomen.

Aunque sea el embarazo uno reciente, la semilla tambien podria haberse esparcido sus esporas dentro del cuerpo de Driada, mientras se desarrollaba dentro de ella.

Lamentablemente, eso hace que no pueda dejarla con vida.

Su hermano me miro.

Estaba en shock

Y quien no lo estaria si ve a su amigo muerto, disparar a quemarropa a su hermana.

Y mas, cuando decidi solo convertirme en un monton de hojas dejadas volar por el viento.

Tuve que desintegrar el arma en el proceso.

Pero eso no importaba.

Cálculo que al pobre despues de esto.

Lo ingresaran a un psiquiátrico porque despues de esto.

Como podria explicar que su amigo muerto, le disparo a su hermana con un rifle laser.

Un rifle laser que el tambien posee.

Mas bien, hasta podrían arrestarlo o algo.

Pero con los buenos psiquiatras que tienen, de seguro lo ayudan a curarse de este shock.

Aunque, no espere lo que pasó después, una ves llegue flotando hasta el borde del parque.

Un disparo de laser casi me da.

Y no porque me hubieran visto.

Si no, porque el pobre de su hermano se acaba de disparar en su cabeza.

Yo volvi a formar mi cuerpo y regrese ante el.

-"Porque tenias que hacer esto, aun tenias una vida por delante"; dije toda triste como sujetaba el cuerpo del hermano.

Su cabeza se habia volado, o sea, todos sus recuerdos, su memoria, idos.

Aunque le regenerara en estos momentos su cabeza.

El seria solo una cascara vacia.

-"Juro que hare que la flor pague por obligarme a hacer esto"; dije con tristeza como miraba hacia el exterior.

Entonces vi algo sobresalir de su bolsillo.

Era su celular.

Y le acababa de llegar una noticia.

" _ **Equestres aceptan venir a ayudarnos, en 3 dias llegan al planeta refugio Nº2 para recibir instrucciones"**_

No.

Es mas que seguro que la flor haya inseminado a varias hembras para estos momentos y ahora no solo decenas, si no sientas de pobres hembras esten infectadas con el hijo de la flor.

(Suspiro)

-"Maldita flor, es cierto, si que esta haciendo esto cada ves mas difícil para mi", dije yo en voz alta.

Entonces me retire ahí, y fui otra ves a colarme en otra nave, usando mi apariencia como el sujeto de mantenimiento para ir al planeta Nº2.

Y todo, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para matar a todas esas inocentes hembras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

 **Victor Castedo**

 **Planeta Refugio Nº3**

 **25 de agosto del 2038**

 **8:23 am (hora local)**

 **Paso 1 dia de descanso, faltan 9 dias para volver a la batalla.**

Fue una boda…

Singular.

Vicky si vino, y junto a mis amigos perros.

Pero claro que estuvo la cosa tensa entre ellos y Star.

Por lo que hizo la reina Zerg.

No levantaran cargos, y mas bien, su hijo sera otra victima de la guerra.

Mili y Rocky ayudaron a eso.

Mis amigos perros solo vinieron y me saludaron.

Lili no podía estar cerca de Star, y Rocky y Mili tenian que quedarse con ella y evitar que hiciera algo drástico.

Pobre Lili.

Bueno.

La boda fue una asi de iglesia.

Habia un cura católico que nos caso.

Trixie definitivamente estaba lista para una boda multilple por los 4 anillos que ella tenía guardada.

Y si, lleve a Yudi todo el camino a la iglesia.

Claro llevar a una chica de 20 años que es tu hija en tus espaldas puede ser raro en mi planeta.

Pero aquí, que me cuenten que eso ni se acerca a lo mas raro que se ve por aca.

Simplemente no quiero saber que es lo que consideran raro por aca.

Pero fue una peculiar boda para recordar.

Bueno, y la noche fue una salida a comer.

Comer en casa de Luna.

Comimos, hablamos de varias festividades raras que se celebran en este planeta.

Como el dia de los Festivales de dar regalos.

Que es como navidad, pero ya compartida con la "navidad", de otras razas en la que tiene mas o menos la misma temática de la navidad.

Es curioso.

Luego fue esa noche de "pasión", en la cama, para celebrar nuestro casamiento.

Debo decir que…

Guao.

No se como lo hacen los actores porno para hacerlo con tantas chicas.

Aunque esos tienen sus 20 o 30.

Yo ya tengo 40 putos años, tambien no exigan mucho jajaja.

Y ahora en estos momentos cuando estoy apunto de despertar, encuentro a una Yudi con una gran sonrisa a lado de la cama.

-"Eh…..hola", dije yo algo nervioso.

-"Me puedes llevar al parque y jugar conmigo?", pregunto ella toda alegre como vi que tenia vestido una polera muy pequeña que solo le cubria los pechos y unos shorts tambien muy pequeños y ella estaba tomando de un cajita de jugo.

Ok, ok, creo que provoque una clase de regresión o esto es la justa escena de un extraño video porno.

No se.

-"Ok, dame unos minutos para obtener mis pantalones y nos vamos", dije yo.

Ella brinco de alegria y se fue.

Creo que fue lo primero.

Aunque tambien se podria convertir en lo segundo…

No se, es extraño.

Me levante teniendo cuidado de no despertar a las 3 hermosas mujeres con las que ya me case.

Me puse mis pantalones y una polera.

Y bueno, sali con ella y ella me tomo de la mano como saltaba como toda una niña.

Ok, si estuviéramos de vuelta en la tierra. Esto si seria extraño.

Suerte que el edificio de apartamentos de Luna tiene un parque en el medio.

Ella fue directo a unos clásicos sube y bajas.

Un trampolín en la que saltamos los 2.

Todo seria tierno si ella tuviera 6 años.

Pero digamos que tiene ciertos atributos que….

Me distraen mucho.

Pero al menos intento pasarla bien con ella.

Luego fuimos a unos columpios.

En que ella apenas cabia.

Porque en si, estos columpios eran para niños.

-"Me empujas", pido ella tiernamente como una niñita.

Si, en serio la hice retroceder psicológicamente.

Y yo la empujaba y ella reia con cada empuje.

Despues de un rato sucedió lo inevitable, el columpio se rompió.

Pero al menos ella sabe como caer.

Y no se hizo nada.

-"Me enseñas a andar en bicicleta?", pregunto ella.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Y si, hace mas de 30 años que no toco una bicicleta.

Pero hare el intento.

-"Pero, no veo bicicletas que usar"; dije yo.

-"Pues aquí tengo unas"; dijo ella haciéndolas aparecer con magia.

-"Las compre cuando quería hacerlo con Trixie"; dijo ella sonando triste otra ves.

Y por lo que veo las bicicletas si que estan bien empolvadas.

-"Ok, solo móntate aquí", dije yo como le mostre como subirse a una dando el ejemplo.

Y ella obviamente lo hizo a la primera.

Ya es una adulta, no tiene ciencia esto.

-"Y me podrias ayudar a agarrar velocidad para que pueda manejar"; ella me rogo.

-"Ok"; dije yo como le di un pequeño impulso corriendo a lado de ella sujetando el manubrio.

Luego la solte y ella solo gritaba.

-"Mira papa lo estoy haciendo!", gritaba de alegria.

-"Lo se querida, lo se"; debo de admitir, que si disfrutaba esto.

Mis pobres hijas que tuve con Daring Doo, creo que nunca vieron una bicicleta.

Mucho menos creo que sepan que es.

Pobres de ellas.

Pero no teníamos caucho para hacer las llantas, y menos esos materiales para los asientos.

Fue una pena la verdad.

Y bueno regresando a la realidad.

Rompió ella un poco esa "primera ves" en bici como empezó a hacer piruetas en ella.

-"No que no sabias a andar en bici?", pregunte yo.

-"Dije que no sabia andar en bici, pero tengo licencia para andar en motocicletas voladoras", dijo ella como no dejaba de hacer piruetas con las bicis.

Yo solo puse los ojos de, "En serio"

Bueno, despues de eso fuimos al cine, a volar un cometa, a nadar.

Por suerte habia esos trajes de baño japoneses que cubrían todo el torso.

Suerte que es uno de esos trajes de baño que no me gustan ver en las mujeres.

Como a los japoneses les gusta ver a sus chicas en esos trajes de baño van mas alla de mi comprensión.

Fue un mágico dia la verdad.

Y lo íbamos a hacer por los siguientes dias.

Aunque obviamente mañana Star tambien quiere ser parte de esto.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-….

 **Reina Zerg (Kimara)**

 **Planeta de refugiados Nº2.**

 **28 de agosto del 2038**

 **Plataforma de aterrizaje de la base aérea Nº23.**

Ahora estoy suplantando a un oficial reptiliano y ahora solo espero a que las naves con la primera andanada de tropas lleguen aca.

Según lei en los informes del oficial que reemplace, las naves vienen cargadas con los primeros soldados Equestres y mucho de sus equipos y armas, luego las otras naves que vendrán traerán a grifos, minotauros y hasta dragones de menor tamaño.

Oh, ya estan llegando.

Y mi "deber", es solo recibir a los Equestrianos y dirigirlos ante otros oficiales para que los orienten.

Las naves ya han llegado y estan aterrizando y yo sin mi traje especial.

No importaba, si solo eran espias recién implantados.

Seria sencillo descubrirlos.

Las escotillas se abrieron.

Las tropas Equestres empezaron a bajar por la rampa y lo que sentia de ellos me asusto como nunca antes.

De cada uno de ellos lo senti.

Cada uno de esos soldados Equestres que bajaban por la rampa.

Eran espias de la flor.

Yo….

Yo…..

-"Buenas, usted es el comandante Fitte?", pregunto por lo que veía en su uniforme, un capitán.

-"Si", dije yo.

Entonces vi sus ojos y vi como les brillaron de azul por un segundo.

Luego sonrio.

-"Tengo una carta para usted", dijo el sin problemas.

La abri como todos los Equestres, pasaban sin problemas por mi lado.

" _ **Hola, experimento Nº 2313, o como te llamaron en las ultimas décadas antes de la extinción de tus creadores, Kimara, gracias a la gran cantidad de monstruos que los Equestres atraparon en este Tartaro, como lo llaman, eh podido evolucionar cuando casi tenian a Tom, mi huésped cerca de la muerte muchos de esos monstruos, ahora eh evolucionado al punto de que cada ser vivo en este mundo, es mi espia personal, te puede ver en estos momentos…."**_ , deje de leer como todas las miradas de los Equestres se ponían fijas en mi mientras todos se detenían de golpe, yo solo segui leyendo, mis manos temblaban del miedo para este punto, _**"…mis hijos pueden leer tus pensamientos y por eso puedo saber en que parte estas de esta carta, se que estas asustada, se que tienes miedo, y deberías, porque ahora, amiga mia, no solo eres un parasito insignificante, ahora eres un ser vivo en las escala de los mamíferos, tienes sentimientos, ya no funcionas por puro instinto como un parasito cualquiera, ahora te puedo controlar a voluntad, pero mis hijos no pueden, aun no tienen el poder para hacerlo, y se muy bien que estas armas que tienen mis hijos no te mataran, y que no puedes matarlos a todos como hiciste con el hijo de Tom, asi que, solo te recomiendo lo siguiente"**_ , toda la pagina termina ahí.

Pero sigue al reverso, tenia un intenso miedo en estos momentos.

" _ **CORRE"**_

Entonces solo corri entre las filas de los Equestres.

Corri lo mas rápido que pude hacia una nave de combate.

No me importo que estaba saliéndome del personaje, y que por la radio me estaban preguntando porque corria asi.

Llegue a una nave de combate y sin importarme nada.

Despegue.

Y fui directo al planeta Nº3 de refugiados para avisarles a Star y los demás.

Que la flor evoluciona mas rápido de lo que esperábamos y tenemos que planear que hacer a continuación.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 _ **Victor castedo**_

 _ **Planeta para refugiados Nº3**_

 _ **28 de agosto del 2038**_

 _ **12:32 pm**_

 _ **Faltan 6 dias para el comienzo de la invasion**_

Ahhh, que bien se siente vivir en una ciudad de nuevo.

Aunque sera por poco tiempo porque regresaremos a la batalla.

Y aunque Star ha estado ausente desde ayer porque tenia que hacer algo de papeleo por su nuevo puesto.

Aunque hoy si se hizo un espacio en su tiempo para venir aquí.

Ohhh.

Señores, aun en una especie avanzada, el papeleo se tiene que hacer.

Que molesto.

Aunque hoy, casi todos estamos ahora cenando en la casa de Luna.

O sea, yo, Luna, Daring Doo, Trixie, Yudi, Star, Vicky pudo venir y Grizz tambien vino.

Oh y Zargo tambien vino.

El se siente mas a gusto con nosotros, ya hablo con la reina Chrysalis gracias a las radios que los reptilianos dieron a las princesas.

Y el envio de tropas y material desde Equestria va mejor que bien y hasta unos emisarios de su propia especie vienen a este planeta para hablar personalmente con el dentro de unas horas, ya que no confían en hablar de cosas importantes a través de la radio.

Se entiendo eso.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Yudi esta mas normal.

Pero…sigue medio tratando mal a Trixie, pero al menos intenta llevarse bien con ella.

Si, parece que hoy todo va bien.

Y por todos los cielos.

Por fin, despues de unos 20 años.

Por fin comeré pollo frito con papas fritas.

Es un dia hermoso para estar vivos.

 **(Toc toc)**

-"Y quien podrá ser?"; pregunto Luna que estaba a punto de pararse para atender la puerta.

Cuando esta solo es derribada.

Y el que la derriba es…

-"Reina Zerg, porque demonios tumba la puerta?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"No hay tiempo para discusiones tontas, tenemos que irnos ahora!"; grito ella y se notaba el pánico en su rostro.

Que hablando de persona, estaba en su forma humanoide con esas vestiduras de planta con la que la conocimos.

-"Pero que pasa?", pregunto yo.

-"No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos, ahora!", grito ella como de repente sus brazos se convirtieron en lianas y nos amarro a todos y ella con sus lianas restantes destrozaron la ventana y ella salto con nosotros aun amarrados a sus lianas.

Y antes de llegar al suelo ella hizo aparecer unas alas y nos llevo volando.

A donde.

Quien sabe.

Hasta con las lianas nos tapo la boca y no le pudimos hablar de nada.

Pero nos llevo volando hasta la base, que eso si, las alarmas sonaron y no nos dispararon porque en si nos usaba como escudos.

Joder, sabia que no podíamos confiar en ella, nadie que le guste esos fetiches tipo japoneses puede ser buena.

Aunque puede que suene hipócrita porque yo la estaba defendiendo desde lo de la suplantación de Star.

Pero bueno.

Ella usando una de sus piernas que transformo en mas lianas formando asi un puño gigante y destruyo parte del techo de los hangares.

Y ella se metio junto a nosotros dentro.

Miles de nuestros soldados, la mayoría sin armaduras fueron inmediatamente abatidos por miles de dianas que salieron del cuerpo de la reina.

Por suerte, se veía que algunos al menos respiraban.

Y ella por fin nos dejo en el suelo del hangar, justo al lado de la nave que usamos para llegar aquí.

Con unos 7 seres en sus trajes tipo pilotos moviendo unas cajas dentro de la nave, y un gato superdesarrollado, que era obviamente Thock, durmiendo en unas cajas a lado de la rampa de la nave y a un extraterrestre

Y entonces ella a la ves le quito los cascos a todos ellos, resultando ser los pilotos de Star.

Y ahí empezó la ola de gritos hacia ella.

Incluyéndome yo a gritarle obviamente.

Pero ella de repente expulso un gas de color rosa y nos hizo marearnos a todos y pues.

Caer al suelo.

Y saben que, no pude probar mi pollo frito.

Y finalmente perdi la conciencia.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Star Castedo**

 **Tiempo: desconocido.**

 **En la nave.**

-"Urg…que sucedió?", pregunto como me sobo la cabeza.

Entonces lo recuerdo una vez veo en donde estamos.

Estamos en la zona de la infantería.

De la nave que usamos para viajar por la galaxia.

Y se nota la zona que destrui y que al menos repararon.

Luego veo que todos los que estuvimos en la mision estan aquí.

Mis padres, mi amiga, Thock, mi novio, mis compañeros pilotos.

Todos ellos estan aquí.

Y yo se quien nos trajo.

-"Reina de los Zergs, donde demonios estas, porque nos trajiste a la nave?!"; grite enojada.

Eso hizo despertar a los demás.

Menos a Thock, que seguía roncando y durmiendo profundamente.

" _ **Debi decirles mi nombre antes para evitar que me dijeran reina Zerg todo el tiempo, pero quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en una mejor situación, pero por lo visto eso no habra nunca, mi nombre es Kimara y los saque del planeta porque ya no es seguro allí";**_ dijo la reina Ze….digo Kimara aun asustada y algo alterada.

-"Como que ya no es seguro?", preguntamos al mismo tiempo varios de nosotros.

 _ **-"La flor se ha vuelto mas fuerte que antes, ahora cada ser vivo de Equestria es un espia de la flor, y lo que es peor, puede comunicarse telepáticamente con sus espias ahora y todos los soldados que ha enviado son sus espias y han contaminado ya el planeta de refugiados Nº2, ha mutado demasiado rápido, no se como";**_ dijo toda asustada Kimara.

Yo si.

Mi padre dice que cuando se ve amenazada.

La flor o se va.

O muta.

Y lo que me dijo Tom.

Sobre ir al Tartaro.

El…..

-"Mama, dime que hay en el tártaro?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, según recuerdo, el tártaro fue creado como una prueba para los alicornios adolescentes y los que lograran sobrevivir a los brutales y horribles monstruos seria considerado como un verdadero alicornio, los que no lo pasaran, morirían ahí"; dijo Luna algo triste al recordar eso.

-"Bueno Tom durante nuestro ultimo dia ahí, me estuvo molestando, y hasta dijo que se iba al tártaro, no se a que", dije yo.

 _ **-"Basicamente la flor esta usando a ese perro para que intente sobrevivir en el tártaro, y cada ves que Tom este cerca de la muerte, la flor muta aun mas para ayudarlo, la maldita flor creo a los alicornios, y esos crearon esas pruebas mortales, asi que…."**_ , decia Kimara por los parlantes de la nave, pero se paro esperando que nosotros sepamos que sigue.

-"La flor de manera indirecta se creo su propio sistema que la hace evolucionar", dijo mi madre.

 _ **-"Exacto, y ahora que tiene espias que no necesariamente son sus hijos, su próximo salto es el de que ya no necesita un huésped, o sea que matara a ese Tom, o solo lo usara, como un espia mas, y conociendo su modo sádico e irónico de ser, básicamente lo matara de una forma que ustedes los humanos consideren…como que el karma por fin lo alcanzo"**_ , dijo Kimara.

-"Eso quiere decir que posiblemente mande a Tom a la tierra y los perros que juro proteger lo maten", dijo mi papa sorprendido.

-"Como sabes que haría eso?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Bueno, Tom dijo que quería proteguer a su gente y volverlos poderosos y esas cosas, pero todos los perros que quedan en el mundo, lo odian por provocar el apocalipsis, asi que si vuelve es mas que obvio que lo maten pues", dijo mi papa.

-"Si, eso es lo que podria pasar obviamente"; dijo Daring Doo.

 _ **-"Mas bien, esta pasando, gracias a unos aparatos de vigilancia que robe e instale en la nave, ahora se que una nave de combate reptiliana de tipo caza partio de Equestria y se dirige al planeta de los humanos mientras hablamos"**_ , dijo Kimara.

-"Y que tiene, dices que los perros lo mataran, asi que no hay porque apurarnos", dijo mi papa.

 **-"Si, pero no antes de una lucha que dejara a decenas de muertos, porque al ser el exhuesped de la flor, el aun conservara algunos poderes",** dijo Kimara.

-"Y pues que estamos esperando, a la tierra", dije yo como empezaba a correr a la sala de control.

 **-"No sera necesario, estamos a unos minutos de interceptarlo antes de que llegue a la tierra",** dijo Kimara

-"Y que haremos cuando lo interceptamos, esta nave no tiene armas", dije yo preocupada.

 **-"Pero aun tiene sus cazas de combate en los hangares de esta nave, ahora vayan y prepárense para partir y destruir a Tom antes que llegue a la tierra, y no se preocupen, en el vacio del espacio el no tendrá ningun poder",** dijo Kimara.

-"Ok, lo destruimos y luego que?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Simple, despues de esto vamos yendo hasta la próxima galaxia llamada Andromeda, buscamos ayuda allí porque les sere sincera, varias naves con emisarios Equestres se dirigen a cada planeta de los reptilianos, y hasta uno esta llendo a la capital de los Omegas, no puedo detenerlos, no soy tan experta en esta tecnología como para hackear los sistemas desde tanta distancia, ellos por desgracia tomaran control de esos planetas y seguirán con el plan de guerra contra Skynet, y no verán el problema principal, mas bien, de seguro la flor hara que se les olvide, asi que para resumir, esta galaxia esta perdida, y si nos quedamos aquí, estaremos bien muertos"** , dijo Kimara.

-"Entonces que es tu promesa de detener a la flor eh, si solo estamos huyendo"; dijo mi padre.

 **-"No es huir ok, es una retirada estratégica, ademas te reto a pensar en otra solución"** , dijo Kimara.

Bueno.

Ya pasado varias locuras como unirnos a los Omegas y a los Zergs.

Saber que mi hermana de otra madre tuvo sexo con mi hermano de otra madre en la misma habitacion en que dormia.

Si ha pasado muchas locuras últimamente.

Asi que.

Una más no hara daño.

-"Yo creo que debemos….

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Y los dejo con ese suspenso**

 **Ñaca, ñaca, que malo soy.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ok no.**

 **Pero ya era hora que les deje un riko suspenso jeje.**

 **Si que hice bien OP a la flor no?**

 **La flor mueve sus fichas y deja acorralado a nuestros héroes.**

 **Que plan loco se le habra ocurrido a Star?**

 **Tom esta realmente condenado no?**

 **Que tan cruenta la guerra sera?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo de este gran fanfic.**

 **Y amigos lectores, tengo una propuesta para ustedes, voy a hacerles un regalo navideño atrasado a los que les gustaría averiguar que sucedieron en esos desenlaces rikolinos que dejaba sin tocar en mis historias, (Y no, no voy a describir lo que paso en el planeta de la reina Zerg cuando paso eso tipo hentai), o sea, te tiene que gustar leer clop, y no se preocupen para los que no les gusta, esas historias serán aparte.**

 **Minimo 7 tienen que comentar y decir "Si quiero leer tu historia clop", y cuando lleguemos a la meta les responderé a todos a la ves con el link a esa pagina especial.**

 **Y si no te gusta las historias clop….**

 **Pues no importa, solo no comentes eso y punto.**

 **No me respondas estupideces como ese imbécil que me insulto hace un tiempo si es que no te gusta esta idea.**

 **Esto no afectara a la historia en general.**

 **Y no se preocupen si tendre tiempo para seguir con la historia.**

 **Y créanme, cada ves se pondrá bueno.**

 **Ahora sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	33. Feliz año nuevo a todosssssssssss!

_**Capítulo 33: Plan loco, pero funcional**_

 **Comandante Star Castedo.**

 **28 de agosto del 2038**

 **A solo minutos de la atmosfera terrestre y encontrarse con Tom.**

-"…...capturar a Tom y que nos obligue a decirnos las debilidades de la flor", dije yo.

-"Estas loca?"; pregunto Zargo incrédulo.

-"Escucha tipo insecto, tu no digas nada sobre locuras, tu nos llevaste ante una violadora de otro mundo, y eres el menos indicado para criticar a alguien sobre eso", dijo mi papa medio enojado.

Bueno, al menos alguien…

-"Pero hija en serio estas loca sobre eso, ese maldito mata a varios miles de millones de personas", dijo mi papa enojado.

Y antes que alguien mas pudiera hablar.

 **-"Y causara trillones de muertes mas la flor si al menos no lo intentamos, si fallamos y yo sobrevivo de milagro, voy a tratar de traerlos a la vida y otras cosas";** dijo no tan segura Kimara.

-"Y estas seguro que Tom no tendrá absolutamente ningún poder en el espacio?", pregunte yo.

 _ **-"Absolutamente, sus espias aun no son capaces de eso"**_ , dijo Kimara esta ves algo mas segura.

-"Y donde lo ponemos?"; pregunto yo.

 _ **-"Lleven uno de sus armaduras de piloto y enciérrenlo en el, claro, primero deben destruir la cabina para que todo el oxigeno se vaya y ahí no tenga poder, y mientras se este sofocando ponerle la armadura, y no se preocupen, sin materia viva a que aferrarse, el espia/ex huésped no tendrá poderes, claro asi, debe mantenerse en el traje en todo momento",**_ dijo Kimara.

-"Entendido", dije yo.

-"Mama, ve a los vestidores, levanta uno de las armaduras y llévalo al hangar de las naves y ponlo en el exterior de mi nave", dije yo.

-"De acuerdo", dijo mi mama como fue corriendo a los vestidores.

-"Chio, tu indícale a mi madre donde ponerlo para que no estorbe en nada en la nave"; dije yo.

-"Tu mandas jefa", dijo ella, "A pesar de que esto nos jodera a todos"; dijo en voz baja.

-"Te escuche, ahora solo ve", dije yo media irritada, "Los demás vayan y quiten cualquier cosa que tenga vida en el hangar, no quiero que quede comida, o plantas, o siquiera insectos", dije yo.

-"Pero vamos a mantenerlo encerrado en su traje o no?", pregunto mi padre.

-"No, un interrogatorio solamente verbal no servirá de nada, lo tendrá que interrogar de forma mas violenta si es el caso", dije yo.

-"Pero quien lo hará?", pregunto mi padre.

" **Ya se ha donde va esto, me vas a decir que yo lo tengo que interrogar verdad?",** pregunto Kimara.

-"Si", dije yo sin rodeos.

- _ **"Es comprensible, puedo hasta intentar fusionarme a el de forma termporal, para que vea lo que yo y sepa lo que la flor es capaz, sin importar si ese proceso hasta podría destruirme, aunque…..un minuto voy a dejar unos hijos mios en un frasco, si muero al intentar fusionarme, mis hijos aquí se desarrollaron inmediatamente en mi si muero, si no, yo vendre a absorberlos",**_ dijo Kimara.

-"Ok, Grizz ve a los controles y pilotea la nave, yo ire sola a enfrentar a Tom", dije yo con determinación.

-"Estas segura de eso?", pregunto Grizz preocupado.

-"No te preocupes, podre hacerlo, además, tengo magia para protegerme", dije yo toda confiada.

-"Ok, solo cuídate"; dijo Grizz como se fue y ya todos fueron a los que les ordene.

(Bostezo)-"Que, como, donde estoy?", preguntaba un confundido Thock recién despertando y estirando los brazos.

-"Estamos de vuelta en la nave Thock, vamos, te explicare en camino al hangar", dije yo como lo levante con mi magia.

-"De acuerdo comandante hija de grandes pechos", dijo el como el se estiro un poco no mas y corrió mas rápido que yo hacia el hangar.

-"Debemos explicarle que no me decir asi"; dije yo algo irritada como ahora yo era la ultima en ir al hangar.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **5min después.**

 **Saliendo del hiper espacio.**

 **A 1 min de la atmosfera terrestre.**

Ya estaba fuera de la nave, en mi otra nave de combate, bueno no, en realidad es la nave de Grizz, ni siquiera los de mantenimiento pudieron crear otro para mi por si acaso, pero eso no importa, ahora solo estaba esperando, aquí sobre la atmosfera de la tierra.

Y es curioso ahora que lo veo mejor.

Como ambos hemisferios en sus partes terrestres están grises, y en toda su línea ecuatorial esta verde, lleno de vida.

Bueno, solo plantas.

Pero bueno, no dejare que Tom destruya lo poco que la gente y los perros lograron.

No en mi guardia.

-" **Estas bien Star?", pregunto preocupado Grizz por la radio.**

-"Me voy a enfrentar en el espacio a un ser que es casi semidios, como crees que me encuentro?";respondi toda sarcástica.

 **-"Lo se, pregunta estúpida, los demás me avisan que el hangar esta limpio, y eh cortado la circulación de oxigeno en el hangar, esta listo para cuando lo traigas"** , dijo Grizz sonando nervioso, y con razón.

-"Y a que hora llega?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Llegara en 10 segundos, atenta"** , dijo Grizz.

Yo sujete con firmeza los mandos.

Respiro profundo.

Armo los cañones de plasma.

(Respiro hondo)

(Aparece un portal de al menos 30 metros de circunferencia en frente mio a unos 100 mts y de el sale una nave de combate reptiliana, la misma que la mia)

Yo apunto con rapidez y le disparo a los motores.

Y fue rápido y sencillo.

No tuvo tiempo ni de moverse mas de la cuenta.

La nave quedo ahí, suspendida en el espacio, aunque flotando lentamente hacia la tierra.

Pero no en mi guardia.

Levanto mi brazo y canalizo toda la magia que puedo para atraer la nave dañada hacia mi.

Pero adivinen quien me llama justo cuando estoy haciendo eso.

-" **Mmm, parece que la niñita de papa sabia que venia aquí, no se como lo supieron, pero debo decir que estoy impresionado"** , decía Tom asi todo petulante aun en su situación por la radio.

-"Tranquilo amigo, no se que tanta petulancia cuando estas en el vacio del espacio y yo tengo el control sobre ti y tu destino", respondi como seguía jalando la nave hacia mi.

- **"Puede ser, pero quiero saber algo, pudiste seguir disparando hasta convertir mi nave en cenizas, porque no lo hiciste?", pregunto Tom curioso.**

-"Eso lo sabras pronto, por mientras"; dije yo algo cansada como ya pude traerlo lo suficientemente cerca y asi ver la cabina y el sentado todo tranquilo.

Yo ya estaba sudando un poco, porque jalar una nave que se ve arrastrada por la gravedad de un planeta y que pesa mas de 5 toneladas no es broma.

Abri el traje que mi madre y Chio pusieron en la parte inferior de mi nave y lo levite también hacia el.

Y bueno, digamos que fui brusca cuando lo puse a el dentro del traje.

O sea.

Agarrarlo ahora el con magia, y usarlo como ariete para destruir su propia escotilla de la cabina de su nave, y obviamente causándole heridas profundas.

Heridas profundas es decir poco.

Prácticamente le destrui todos los huesos de su cuerpo perruno intentando hacer que atravesara el cristal de su cabina.

Y lo puse como sea en la armadura.

Y lo cerre con cuidado.

Para no dañar la armadura.

Obviamente.

Ok.

Eso fue mas sencillo de lo esperado.

 **-"** Lo tengo", dije yo media alegre.

 **-"Genial, eso fue rápido"** , dijo Grizz.

 **-"Pudirte seeer meeenoss brruzcaa"** , era Tom que ahora apareció en mi pantalla para videollamadas de mi nave.

Y bueno, destrozado su cara estaba.

Y si que estaba asquerosamente destrozada.

Aunque se estaba regenerando.

-"Si pude, pero no quice", dije yo sin inmutarme.

Y no mas apague la videollamada y lo lleve a la nave.

Ok, parte mas o menos sencilla hecha.

Falta lo mas difícil.

-"Kimara esta lista en el hangar?"; pregunte yo.

 **-"Si, esta lista y en una armadura de piloto, por precaucion también",** dijo Grizz.

-"Entendido", dije yo como puse a Tom con la armadura debajo de la nave y nos regresamos a la nave.

-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Hangar de la Nave Principal.**

Es curioso este hangar, es como la plataforma de un bombardero, con tenazas enormes sosteniendo las naves de mis compañeros pilotos, y soltándolos en compuertas gigantes debajo de estas.

Y esta ubicada en la parte trasera de la nave.

-"Ok, ya estoy en la nave", dije yo como colocaba la nave en posición para que las garras metálicas sujetaran la nave con firmeza.

Asi que yo apague todo y bueno.

Baje de la nave a la plataforma que hay entre las compuertas del hangar de naves.

Y ahí, cerca de mi nave, estaba Kimara.

Y puse a Tom enfrente de ella.

-"Bien, bien, bien, parece que la flor tenia razón, se aliaron con Kimara, la reina de los Zergs, jejeje"; el rio un poco, "Quieren saber quien le puso el nombre?", pregunto Tom sin inmutarse en la situación en que estaba.

-"No nos interesa Tom"; dije yo como le quite el traje y ahí, el frio y el vacio del espacio si afectaban a Tom, se le veía sus ojos hinchados y como las venas estaban también hinchadas.

Y estaba desnudo porque si, en el proceso de meterlo en la armadura destruí lo que llevaba puesto.

Pero, ni se inmutada y seguía hablando.

-"Fue la flor que le puso ese nombre"; dijo Tom medio afónico, "Ese nombre, en la cultura de la civilización que la creo a ella significa "Esperanza Perdida""; dijo Tom sonriendo al final.

Kimara bajo la cabeza ante lo que dijo Tom.

-"No te desconcentres Kimara, recuerda que tienes que hacer un trabajo importante ahora"; dije yo algo nerviosa como Tom aun en su estado caminaba lentamente hacia Kimara.

Yo solo estaba lista para incinerarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Entonces por fin Kimara se quito la armadura y bueno su disfraz de humanoide se desintegro en el acto mostrándola ahora como la gusano gigante que conocimos.

-"Guao"; es lo único que dijo Tom, como Kimara lo devoro sin problemas.

Por unos segundos ella estaba ahí, sin hacer nada.

Eso solo me hizo preocuparme mas, y prepararme para incinerarlos a los 2.

Y bueno, me asuste un monton cuando Kimara se empezó a encoger y encoger.

Pero no para formar su tamaño original.

Si no para dar paso a Tom.

Que estaba de rodillas.

Y sus manos brillaban y se veía como lo poco que quedaba de Kimara estaba en el suelo y era absorbida por las manos de Tom.

Lo había absorbido, ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

-"AHHHH!", gritaba de dolor Tom como se sujetaba la cabeza y como la mitad de su cara se transformo en la cabeza de la forma humanoide de Kimara.

-"Sal de mi cabeza maldita!"; gritaba Tom volviendo de nuevo a estar afónico y agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza.

-"No, tienes que ver lo que la flor le hara a la galaxia, tienes que ver lo que hizo, tienes que ver que no es de confiar"; dijo Kimara sin inmutarse.

-"Noooo, ella…..ella no me traicionaraaa!"; gritaba el.

-"Si lo hara, eres solo un títere que uso, solo mira, mira lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras aterrizado en la tierra", dijo Kimara como levanto la mano que estaba de su lado y creo un poco de magia y creo en el aire una pantalla holográfica en la que mostraba a Tom llegando al planeta tierra, mas precisamente en donde vivía mi padre.

" **Oigan todos su salvador esta aquí"** , decía el Tom holográfico.

" **Hey es el maldito que nos condeno a todos"** , decía un perro entre la multitud unida de perros y humanos y hasta mixtos de estos.

" **No, no puede ser, como es que siguen vivos humanos"** , decía enojado el Tom holográfico como sujetaba mágicamente a los humanos del holograma.

" **Porque nosotros ayudamos a que siguiera con vida, somos los amigos del hombre por una razón maldita demonio, no porque conociste a humanos despreciables, no significa que todos lo sean"; dijo un perro holográfico entre la multitud.**

Tom, estaba viendo el holograma prácticamente obligado por Kimara.

" **No, están mal, seguro estos humanos les lavaron el cerebro oh…."** , el Tom holográfico dejo de hablar como multiples perros armados le empezaron a disparar con sus rifles de energía.

Pero el Tomo holográfico se recupero con rapidez, empalando las armas con sus lianas.

" **Como se atreven en hacerme esto a mi, su salvador!", grito furioso Tom holográfico.**

" **Tu no eres nuestro salvador, eres un monstruo"** , grito una chica humana, con cola de perro, patas delanteras de perro y orejas de perro como ella le arrojo una roca.

" **Y ustedes se atreven a tener crias con ellos!", grito aun mas furico Tom holográfico.**

" **Si, y no nos importo, no tenemos razones porque pelear, además, nos une todos algo muy importante"** , dijo un perro entre la multitud.

" **Que cosa?!", pregunto casi gritando el Tom holográfico.**

" **Un odio mutuo hacia ti el que llevo la muerte y destrucción sobre todos nosotros"** , dijo el mismo perro como aullo.

Y tiros de laser y plasma llegaron desde una distancia mas grande a que la proyección podía mostrar.

Matando asi, poco a poco a Tom.

Desintegrándolo por completo.

Kimara dejo de crear el holograma usando la magia que podía hacer Tom.

Y se veía a Tom con los ojos llorosos.

-"Y no eres el único que cayo en las falsas esperanzas de la flor, hubo otros, que por promesas de venganza se unieron a la flor, y solo causaron mas muerte y destrucción", dijo Kimara.

Con la parte de Tom, semi llorando.

-"No es invención idiota, ella esta tomando el control de todos en la galaxia, y somos los únicos no infectados"; dije yo.

-"Unete a nosotros y ayudanos a encontrar el punto débil de la flor", dije yo sin inmutarse por la escena que veía.

-"Ayudanos a salvar la galaxia Tom, y al menos haz que los pobres perros que murieron el invasión de las facciones no hayan caído en vano", dijo Kimara, "Y tu sabes que te mostre toda la verdad, que te podría ocultar además?", dijo ella, "si uno de tus poderes ahora, es leer mentes"; dijo Kimara de forma sincera.

-"Ahora vuelve a la armadura, tu no eres tan fuerte como estar 100% enlazado a la flor en el espacio, aun no", dijo Kimara.

Tom con ayuda de Kimara obviamente caminaron hacia un traje, ella se salio del cuerpo de Tom como una gota de las lagrimas de Tom y se regenero a lado de el y yo acomode a ambos en las respectivas armaduras en que los pusimos.

-"Ahora Tom, nos ayudaras?", pregunto yo.

-"Acaso tengo otra opción?", dijo el ya seriamente, sin burlas, ni nada.

-"No, no la tienes"; dijo la flor algo débil.

-"Estas bien?", pregunte yo.

-"Noo", dijo afónica, "Estoy muriendo", dijo ella.

-"Eh….te llevaremos adentro y….", estaba hablando pero ella me silencio.

-"No, yo ya estoy infectada con lo flor y estoy luchando para evitar que tome el control de mi cuerpo, y eso me esta matando, lleven la nave, lo mas cerca del sol que puedan, y liberen esta armadura, conmigo en ella, tengo mis hijos aun abordo, asi que no se preocupen, seguire con ustedes", dijo Kimara muy afónica.

-"Ok, escuchaste eso Grizz?", dije por la radio.

 **-"Si Star, ahora voy"** , dijo Grizz.

Entonces Kimara con la armadura puesta se sento en una de las compuertas del hangar.

-"Y estas segura que podemos confiar en el?", pregunto a Kimara como me acerque a ella, mientras señalaba a Tom que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"Mas o menos, el tiene mucho que asimilar con todo lo que vio en mis millones de años de vida"; dijo Kimara toda moribunda.

-"Y podrá quitarse el traje oh….?", preguntaba a Kimara.

-"No, con el traje puesto la flor no lo podrá rastrear aun si sigue evolucionando la flor y llegue a tener la habilidad de rastreo", dijo Kimara.

-"Entiendo, y dime, porque lloro, porque dudo que haya sido por lo que vio en el holograma?", pregunto yo curiosa.

-"El, podría ser un huésped, pero aun esta vivo, y tiene sentimientos, el en serio amaba a Lili, y le dolio demasiado verla sufrir por la muerte de su hijo, y que su propio hijo haya sido un peon mas de la flor, eso le dolio mas"; decía ya en las ultimas Kimara.

 **-"Estamos realmente cerca del sol Star, y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el calor en serio empiece a fundir el fuselaje"** , dijo Grizz por la radio.

-"Entiendo Grizz", dije yo como me aleje de Kimara y con mi magia, abri la compuerta por debajo de ella.

-"Por cierto, mis hijos no saben de esta conversación, solo tendrían la memoria de mi hasta antes de venir al hangar", dijo Kimara, "Adios, y recuerda estas cifras, H323P y nada mas, suerte", dijo ella como abri por completo la compuerta y pues el brillo era tremendo que casi me deja ciega.

Pero al menos Kimara cayo por la compuerta y cerre la compuerta con mi magia.

-"Sacanos de aquí ahora Grizz!", grite.

" **Ok", dijo nervioso Grizz.**

-"Por todos los cielos Grizz, la próxima vez dejanos en la superficie del sol", dije medio sarcástica.

 **-"Lo siento"** , dijo Grizz arrepentido.

 **-"Y bien, funciono?",** pregunto Grizz.

-"Si, lo hizo, pero que nadie mas que tu y seguro Kimara junior bajen aquí", dije yo por la radio.

" **Porque solo nosotros?"** , pregunte Grizz.

En serio Grizz?.

-"Bueno, no te olvidas que mis padres, mi madre, mis pilotos odian a Tom, bueno, mas mis padres que estoy mas que segura que ellas los destrozaran vivo a Tom una ves lo vean, y mis pilotos al menos aguantaran su furia hacia el, porque después de todo, todos saben sobre que la culpa de este conflicto es por la flor pero aun asi no quiero que estén aqui, y no te olvides de Thock que el no se controla básicamente nada", dije yo.

 **-"Ok, ahora lo entiendo, ya bajo, pero, es justo que tus compañeros pilotos sepan de esto, después de todo, no podemos ocultar nada a nadie, cuando literalmente somos nosotros contra la galaxia, pero si comprendo en dejar a tu familia a parte",** dijo Grizz.

-"Ok, traelos a los chicos", dije yo, "Pero has que vuelva a circular el aire aquí, que ya quiero quitarme este traje", dije yo algo incomoda ya.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **7 min después.**

 **En el hangar**

Ya todos mis pilotos y yo estábamos aquí, y bueno, Tom estaba en un lado del hangar de pie apoyado en la pared.

-"Bueno, eso fue mas fácil de lo que creía"; dijo ahora la que conoceremos como Kimara Junior, o solo Kimara 2 en ese cuerpo humanoide que conocemos y que los chicos prefieren ver.

Porque técnicamente es Kimara pero sin los recuerdos mas recientes.

-"Ni te imaginas", dije yo secándome el sudor de la frente y los demás estaban aquí sin sus armaduras y vestidos de manera casual.

-"Al parecer a todos los capturo de sorpresa no?", pregunte yo.

-"Tu crees?", dijo Chio que solo estaba con un calzon rosa y una polera manga corta, "Me trajo y puso en mi armadura cuando yo estaba recuperándome de una resaca de una fiesta a que fui ayer", dijo Chio medio enojada.

-"Tenia prisa, y no podía vestirlos", dijo Kimara.

-"Oye, a mi me atrapaste cuando estaba haciéndolo con una linda perrita", dijo Richi (Pastor alemán antropomorfico) que solo tenia puesto sus pantalones de color azul y el estaba moviendo su cola todo enojado.

-"Yo lo estaba haciendo también con una linda chica o perrita, no recuerdo muy bien, es que estaba muy ebrio ese momento"; dijo Sarin en su acento medio árabe y se notaba que su polera y pantalones estaban muy arrugados.

-"Y..yo.. era la linda perrita con la que te estabas acostando", dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa Trinity (la Dalmata) como se arreglaba su falda roja y camisa blanca.

-"Ah, con razón esas heridas de garras en mi espalda cuando me desperté"; dijo Sarin sobándose la espalda.

Al menos los demás si estaban decentes.

(Tos) (Tos) –"Podemos volver al punto de porque estamos aquí", dije yo.

-"Cierto"; dijeron varios de mis pilotos, algunos riendo nerviosamente.

-"Y dinos Tom, sabes cual es la debilidad de la flor?", pregunto yo.

-"No, mas bien, si ella antes tenia debilidades, con cada evolución los corrige", dijo Tom aun decaído.

-"Ohhh….como cuando parchan los errores de un juego con cada actualización", dijo Hilary (humana, callada y gamer)

-"Exacto", dijo Tom.

-"No me sorprende la verdad a estas alturas"; dijo Kimara 2 toda decepcionada.

-"Asi que arriesgarnos contigo fue una perdida de tiempo"; dijo decepcionada Chio.

-"Lo sabia", dijo celebrando Tommy, "Me debes 300 creditos Richi", dijo el señalándolo.

-"Joder"; dijo enojado Richi.

-"Pero….", dijo Tom.

Todos enseguida volteamos a verle.

-"Si se cual es el planeta de origen de la flor", dijo Tom.

-"Espera un segundo, la flor tiene millones de años, de seguro su planeta ya se extinguió junto con su sol", dijo Grizz.

-"La edad de la flor precisamente es de 2 mil 132 millones, 234 mil, 982 años, pero ese no es el punto, su sol de su planeta de origen se extinguio hace mucho tiempo eso si, pero su planeta de origen sigue intacto"; dijo Tom.

-"Y como sabe eso si quiera la flor?"; preguntamos todos.

-"Porque usando los primitivos telescopios humanos, ella me hacia ver de ves en cuando un sector en concreto de la galaxia", dijo Tom.

-"Y que sector precisamente?", pregunte yo.

 **(Advertencia contenido científico que saque de paginas web de talves dudosas procedencias y mi propia interpretación de estas)**

-"Esta muy pero muy cerca del agujero negro super masivo que conforma nuestro centro de la galaxia", dijo Tom.

-"Que tan cerca?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Esta en estos momentos en la ergosfera de esta, girando a velocidades inimaginables", dijo Tom.

-"Joder", la mayoría de nosotros dijimos.

-"Pero se de que esta compuesta su nave, y se que podrá tolerar estar en ese lugar precisamente, mas bien, hasta podría sacarnos de ahí una ves hayamos buscado pistas sobre la debilidad de la flor en ese planeta muerto", dijo Tom.

-"Pero la ergosfera del agujero negro es obviamente ocupa casi la mitad de la galaxia"; dijo todo frustrado Tom.

-"si, y tardaríamos siglos siquiera en busca ese planeta", dijo Tommy.

Pero entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo Kimara.

H323P.

-"Eh, creo saber donde buscar, a alguno le suena el código H323P", dije yo.

-"Ohh, no querras decir", decía toda sorprendida Trinity mientras movia su cola de alegría.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"El planeta H323P, es el primer planeta en ser descubierto por los reptilianos entrando en la ergosfera del agujero negro del centro de nuestra galaxia"; dijo Trinity toda emocionada.

-"Y como sabes de ese planeta?", pregunto Grizz a mi.

-"Kimara, la que se murió, me dijo que recuerde esa cifra, no me dijo porque, creo que porque no le daba el tiempo", dije yo.

-"Oh, pues, si, de seguro mi "madre", logro reunir cualquier cosa sobre la flor, incluyendo su ubicación de origen, y eso basándose enteramente en lo que Tom observo en todos estos años, además, también la flor a estado usando algunos satélites de los Omegas para ver mas precisamente esa haría, correcion, ese planeta en si"; dijo Kimara 2.

-"Bueno, ahora tenemos un lugar a donde ir, y muy peligroso", dije yo.

-"Y no solo eso, al estar tan cerca del agujero negro, el tiempo se desacelerara para nosotros, pero para el resto de la galaxia pasara a gran velocidad"; dijo Tom.

-"Eh….traduccion por favor?", pregunto Tommy totalmente confundido.

-"Significa que si para nosotros pasa solo un minuto estando en el planeta H323P, para todos en la galaxia pasarían horas, o hasta días o incluso meses", dijo Trinity.

-"Ohhh"; dijo Tommy y muchos de nosotros.

-"Mas precisamente, hasta cada hora que estemos en ese lugar, pasaran 7 a 10 años para el resto de la galaxia", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Y déjame adivinar, además de hacker, experta en pilotaje, también eres astrofísica?"; pregunte yo media sarcástica.

-"Como dije, absorbí el conocimiento de millones de seres en mi vida, entre ellos a varios astrofísicos obviamente", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Basicamente iremos a un planeta prácticamente a lado del agujero negro mas grande de la galaxia y mientras estemos aca, el conflicto seguire en pie por varios años mas mientras para nosotros solo haya pasado minutos o hasta horas?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Un buen resumen la verdad"; dijo Kimara 2.

-"Y…..tenemos otro opción?", pregunto yo.

-"Existe la posibilidad de ir a la galaxia de Andromeda mientras podamos", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Pues…al agujero negro entonces", dije yo.

-"Y los cazas serán capaces de soportar toda esa gravedad?", pregunto yo a Tom.

-"No, son echos de materiales mas livianos, apenas salgan a la atmosfera de ese planeta se comprimirían hasta convertirse en una bola de metales retorcidos, esta nave, es mas gruesa, podrá resistir hasta 6 horas cuando mucho", dijo Tom.

-"Bueno, eso algo bueno que escuchar", dije yo.

-"Ok todos, vayan a comer, yo voy a darles la noticia a mi familia, antes de irnos ya", dije yo.

Los demás solo partieron, menos Tom.

Pero Kimara me bloqueo el paso y puso su mano en mi hombro.

Mientras ya todos se habían ido ya.

-"No se los digas, si se los dices, ellos querrán volver a sus planetas, recuerda, tus pilotos están de acuerdo contigo porque se de que muchos de ellos no tienen ya familia con quien volver, puede que no te lo hayan dicho, pero los padres de Hilary murieron en el refugio 8 cuando una nave coloso exploto dejando un cráter en ese lugar del refugio, Tommy perdió a sus hermanos en combate, y sus padres también en el refugio 4 cuando fue invadido por desgracia, por mis hijos mas violentos, los padres de Chio precisamente no se hablan y no se llevan nada bien, Richi y Trinity son de los famosos perros que vinieron sin padres y sin hermanos aquí, ellos están solos, y Sahir perdió a su familia en el planeta de refugio N°2, y por eso estaba bebiendo, y Grizz, pues tu sabes que el se quedara contigo hasta el final, lo se, ellos no tiene nada porque volver, pero tu padre, tu madre, Daring Doo, Vicky, ellos tienen aun familia allí afuera, y puede que Yudi y Trixie estén aquí en familia por fin, talves no les importe, aun al saber todo esto, aun querras decirles a tus padres sobre que…..talves no volvamos cuando la guerra inicie y se ponga mas cruda?, dijo Kimara 2 con toda honestidad mirándome a los ojos.

Eso….

Es si es mucho para digerir.

-"Y los chicos estaban tan…. tan animados", dije yo.

-"Es solo una forma de ocultar un poco su dolor", dijo Kimara.

-"Bien, (suspiro), creo que es hora de irnos", dije yo.

-"Ok, vamos no mas", dije yo.

-"Yo no ire, me quedara aca no mas", dijo aun todo decaído Tom.

-"Yo me quedare aquí vigilándolo, no te preocupes", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Gracias", dije yo.

Ella me dejo ir y volvi al comedor de la nave, donde estaban todos, comiendo.

Y mis padres esta ahí.

Y yo solo….les dije que íbamos al planeta origen de la flor.

Y ellos solo le alegraron.

No les dije la verdad.

Mis compañeros pilotos notaron que les menti a mis padres.

Pero ellos no mas comprendieron eso.

Y bueno, después de comer, comenzara nuestro viaje a un planeta que nadie ha visto en cientos de millones de años.

Que cosas nos encontraremos ahí?

O solo será una roca esteril y habremos perdido nuestro tiempo?

Bueno, ya no podemos perder nada mas ahora.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Ufff, que final de capitulo.**

 **Puro drama espacial.**

 **Como me gusta.**

 **Parecido a Cowboy Beebop.**

 **Ok, se que para los que les gusta el anime puede arderles el cerebro que me compare con el que creo ese genial anime.**

 **Pero la palabra mágica aquí es "parecido", no dije igual.**

 **Tampoco estare tan al nivel de esa obra maestra.**

 **Yo lo se.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo del año….**

 **Obviamente continuara el otro año.**

 **O sea 2017 si eres un lector que lees esto en un dia mas avanzado el 2017.**

 **Pero bueno, me doy muchas vueltas al asunto ya.**

 **Espero que pasen un buen año.**

 **Que el 2016 fue…**

 **Regular.**

 **Para todos.**

 **Ahora calculo que terminara este fanfic antes que Donald Trump comience la 3era guerra mundial cuando suba oficialmente al poder en enero o febrero, ya no me acuerdo en que fecha exactamente.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Seras me mando un mensaje diciendo que "Feliz año nuevo humanos del planeta de mi autor, y que pasa a los dibujantes, no les parezco atractiva para que me dibujen?, vamos, donde están mis dibujos sensuales de mi, vamos…se que quieren hacerlo?", dice Seras en su mensaje.**

 **Ojo.**

 **Que lo dijo ella.**

 **Yo no.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Bueno.**

 **que encontrararan en el planeta** H323P?

 **será una perdida de tiempo?**

 **Ustedes se perderan la acción de la guerra?**

La única que puedo responder ahora es la ultima, y es un no, ya vere como incluir esa acción en capítulos posteriores.

El resto.

Tendrán que averiguarlo en mi próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.

Y feliz año nuevo a todos.


	34. CHAPTER 34

_**Capítulo 34: Viaje sin retorno.**_

 **Star Castedo**

 **28 de agosto del 2038**

 **Nave de Transporte, Cabina de mando de la nave**

 **Hra actual emulando el ciclo del dia y noche humano en la nave: 12:25pm**

Acabo de regresar a la cabina de la nave con Grizz.

Y estamos ingresando las coordenadas al planeta H323P

Lamentablemente los sistemas no permitían el viaje.

-"Pero que mierda, porque no funciona las coordenadas para viajar al planeta en si?"; me preguntaba enfadada como la computadora negaba las coordenadas y me aparecia.

"Ubicación inexistente"

-"Joder maldita porquería, la ubicación si existe"; dije toda enfadada como estuve a punto de darle un golpe a la computadora de la nave pero Grizz me detuvo agarrándome con sus ambos brazos.

Apenas.

-"Escucha, se que estas en un mar de emociones ahora mismo, por lo que hay que hacer ahora, pero destrozando una computadora no solucionara nada"; dijo Grizz.

-"Lo se…..solo que me gustaría poder decirles…..dejarles visitar a sus otros hijos por ultima ves", dije yo toda triste.

-"Si, pero tu mismo sabes que no tenemos tiempo, y cada segundo que nos quedemos aquí dudando de todo, es un minuto mas en la que la maldita flor gana fuerzas, asi que tenemos que irnos, ya", dijo Grizz todo decidido.

-"Bien", dije yo, "Ok, déjame pensar un rato y averiguar que hacer ahora".

-"Vale, pero no creo que sea necesario"; dije yo.

-"Y porque lo dices?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque al menos yo averigue el porque no podemos ir", dijo Grizz como estaba buscando en las pantallas de su lado.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo.

-"Las coordenadas estan bloqueadas para cualquiera a ir, y absolutamente nadie puede ir, y por lo que veo, el bloqueo fue reciente", dijo Grizz.

-"Pero que demonios?"; dije yo en voz alta.

-"Ok, ahora la flor nos ha confirmado que ese planeta tiene algo y ella no quiere que lo encontremos", dijo Grizz revisando los datos, "Oh mierda"; dijo el revisando cada ves mas rapido las pantallas.

-"Que pasa?"; pregunte yo,

-"Multiples naves de los Omegas se aproximan a nuestra posición, y por lo que estoy leyendo aquí, se nos ha clasificado como nave hostil hasta para los reptilianos", dijo algo asustado Grizz, "Mierda, nos han bloqueado todas las coordenadas de teletransporte", dijo ahora alterado el.

-"Mierda, mierda"; dije yo.

-"Haber, alguien de los nuestros es hacker o algo para que pueda anular los bloqueos?", pregunte yo.

-"No, al menos que Kimara nos ayude, porque después de todo, ella presumió tener grandes conocimientos sobre la tecnología"; dijo Grizz.

-"Ok, ahora hablo con ella"; dije yo como encendia los parlantes dentro de la nave.

" **Kimara, te necesitamos en la cabina ahora!"; casi grite.**

-"Dime Grizz, que tipo de naves se aproximan a nuestra posición, y cuanto tiempo tenemos?", pregunte yo.

-"Se aproximan 3 naves coloso fuertemente armadas y llegaran a nuestra posición en 5 min", dijo Grizz todo nervioso ahora.

-"Joder, pues vámonos avanzando lejos de ellos por mientras del modo clásico, volando hacia la absoluta nada del espacio"; dije yo como prendia los motores.

-"De acuerdo Star"; dijo Grizz como tambien ayudo a prender todos los sistemas para los motores y empezamos a salir de la orbita de la tierra y dirigirnos lejos del planeta, mientras mas lejos mejor.

Paso un minuto y Kimara 2 estaba ya en la cabina.

Sin su traje obviamente.

-"Que ah pasado?", pregunte Kimara.

-"Los reptilianos nos bloquearon todas las coordenadas para realizar un salto en el hiper espacio y unos buques clase coloso de los Omegas se acercan para seguro destruirnos"; dije yo.

-"Puedes anular el bloqueo?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Si denme un minuto"; dijo ella como sus dedos se convirtieron en decenas de largas y delgadas lianas que se metieron en cada rendija del panel de control.

-"Aunque debo de admitir una cosa"; decía Kimara 2 como algunas chispas volaban de los paneles y las pantallas de la computadora de la nave y bueno, los sistemas empezaban a apagarse, "La flor si que esta siendo muy rápida y en serio no nos quiere haya", lo dijo toda tranquila.

-"Si, si, eso suena interesante pero tu crees que vas a tardar mucho con esto?", pregunte yo ahora nerviosa.

-"Espera un segundo, es que los sistemas de bloqueo es algo físico, si no ya lo hubiera hecho desbloqueado accediendo a unos comandos"; dijo ella.

-"Espera algo físico?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, para evitar bloqueos a distancia por parte del enemigo, los sistemas se bloquean automáticamente una ves la nave es declarada enemiga o robada", dijo Kimara.

-"Asi que es tu culpa de que se bloqueara no, por robarla?"; pregunte yo.

-"Pues si, podría decirse que es mi culpa, pero…..solucionado", dijo ella triunfante, como las lianas dejaron los paneles de control y los sistemas volvieron a activarse.

-"Ahora vámonos niña que nos queda solo un minuto antes que vengan a por nosotros", dijo Kimara.

-"OK, ok", dije yo como ingreso las coordenadas de ese planeta y esta ves la computadora acepto las coordenadas.

Y me decía algo que no quería ver.

" **Tiempo para llegada: 26 horas"**

-"Mierda eso es mucho tiempo", dije yo

-"Pues que esperabas, vamos al centro de la galaxia", dijo Grizz.

-"En eso tiene razón el chico planta", dijo Kimara.

Entonces, solo apreté el botón del hiperespacio y comenzó nuestro viaje hacia lo desconocido.

-"Y Kimara, tu crees que nos sigan si es que la flor talves sepa donde vamos?", pregunto yo.

-"No, si no nos pudo detener ahora, no malgastara recursos en enviar naves hacia ese planeta, porque de todas formas, para que sepa si fuimos destruidos habrá pasado varios años, y talves para ese entonces, ya haya tomado control total de la galaxia, y ya nos vea como enemigos y ni le importe ya lo que hagamos porque ella de seguro ya habrá alcanzado todo su poder"; dijo Kimara.

-"Puede que no me gusta admitirlo, pero prefiero que en serio sea lo que ella dijo, porque sin forma de como defendernos sin desplegar los cazas, en serio estaríamos perdidos"; dijo Grizz.

-"Es verdad", dije yo.

-"Oye Kimara hay algo que despierta mi curiosidad, si tienes tantos conocimientos en aparatos tecnológicos, porque tu no eres la facción mas avanzada de la galaxia?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo solo me enfoque en hacer naves suficientemente rapidas para movilizar a mis hijos entre los planetas, y claro crear dispositivos de ocultación para mis satélites que me permiten vigilar todo en la galaxia"; dijo ella.

-"Espera, si no vimos ningún satélite cuando fuimos a tu planeta"; dijo Grizz.

-"Pues entonces hice muy bien mi trabajo"; dijo Kimara 2.

-"Y que hay de armas, de seguro tu tienes muy buenas ideas para armas mas letales"; dije yo emocionada.

-"No, porque técnicamente la raza que me creo….solo llego al nivel armamentístico de los Omegas actuales, yo…..tampoco soy tan belica que digamos, porque mi misión es sobrevivir y unirme a la flor, no matarla, por eso tampoco tuve muchas ganas de crear al principio de esta nueva era armas de alta gama", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Pero tus hijos son ultra violentos"; dijo Grizz.

-"Si, porque su misión de ellos es proteger esos planetas bajo cualquier costo, y eso significa que hasta se volverán mas primitivos y violentos si lo requieren"; dijo Kimara.

-"Ummm, entiendo"; dijo Grizz.

-"Aunque si hubieras comenzado a crear armas, hubieras podido evolucionar y crear armas mejores la verdad"; dije yo.

-"No, lamentablemente no, mas bien, quieren saber porque a pesar de que nuestra situación era apresurada cuando nos conocimos, los obligue a aparearse conmigo?", pregunto Kimara.

-"Eh….yo prefiero olvidarlo"; dijo Grizz.

-"Igual yo"; dije yo.

-"Pues, yo además de que soy pacifista, yo no soy capaz de pensar en otras ideas, prácticamente carezco de imaginación, y eso es lo que tienen los inventores, y solo me mantengo al dia con los avances tecnológicos al copiarles las memorias al pues realizar ese acto de apareamiento con las especies avanzadas", dijo Kimara 2.

-"Por cierto, si que fuiste muy bueno en esa fiesta Grizz, y gracias a que tengo la memoria subconsciente de Star, se que paso exactamente, y bueno, antes que Star quiera vaporizarme"; dijo Kimara 2 como bajo mi mano que en serio estaba cargando de magia por la vergüenza de que sepa eso y que no quería que lo contara, "Ella lo disfruto en toda medida y en 10 min contigo tuvo…..", no lo digas por favor, no lo digas, "9 orga….", nop, le cerre la boca con magia.

No había duda que estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Aunque a Grizz si esbozo una sonrisa ante eso.

-"Esto será un largo viaje cierto"; dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Si y….quieres ir aun cuarto y…..", decía Grizz pero yo lo pare.

-"Oye no, mis padres están aquí", dije yo mas avergonzada.

Aunque quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarme de toda esta presión moral.

No creo que tener sexo en una nave con varios tripulantes sea una buena idea.

-"Oye, y eso no le impidió decir en voz alta a tu padre decirle a tu madre y a tus madres de que los acompañaran a los vestidores, y en grupo, y es mas que obvio que era para ya sabes que"; dijo Grizz.

-"No me lo recuerdes, se que es sexualmente activo, pero por favor, están mis miembros de escuadron ahí"; dije yo aun avergonzada.

Entonces Kimara se solto de mi agarre.

Bueno, en realidad se corto media cara para liberarse de mi.

-"Joder avisa al menos"; dije yo como arroje a un lado la parte de la cara arrancada que aun sostenia con mi magia

-"Lo siento pero tenia que decirlo, escuche hablar a tus pilotos que ellos iban a hacer lo mismo que tu padre, pero en esa zona de despliegue para la infantería en la nave"; dijo Kimara.

-"Espera, eso incluye a Yudi y a Zargo?"; pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"En parte no, no los vi allí cuando estaban en plena ya sabes", dijo Kimara.

-"Espera, estaban haciéndolo ya?, como ya, ya?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Eh…obviamente se detuvieron cuando escucharon tu pedido de ayuda, mas bien mejor deberías decirles que ya estamos en ruta, y que sigan con lo suyo", dijo Kimara.

-"Eh….Grizz, fíjate en las cámaras de seguridad y dime por todos los cielos que esta nave no esta con mis compañeros teniendo una orgia"; dije yo rogando que no sea cierto y solo sea Kimara molestando.

-"Eh….pues no, todos están desnudos esperando y preguntándose que pasa"; dijo Grizz mostrándome las 2 zonas, donde estaba mis padres, y donde estaba mis pilotos, bueno…..

No quería verlos asi, de nuevo.

Al menos es por voluntad propia.

-"OK, no sere la aguafiestas aquí, porque sere sincera, nada sera fácil a partir de ahora", dije yo

-"Cuando demonios fue fácil?", pregunto Grizz medio sorprendido.

-"Bueno, ya, nunca fue fácil y merecen de verdad tener un relajo, por esta ves, y **que dure** ", dije yo diciendo con total molestia eso ultimo mirando a Kimara.

-"Lo se", dijo Kimara fingiendo remordimientos, "Uy, uy, les interrumpi sus pequeñitas vacaciones en pleno proceso del fin de la vida en la galaxia, perdónenme si no les respete eso y considere en salvar la vida una total prioridad", lo dijo ella en total sarcasmo.

Algunas veces quisiera solo destrozarla en mil pedazos.

" **Chicos, ya pueden seguir con lo suyo, ya estamos en ruta, todo esta bien";** dije yo por los parlantes de la nave.

-"Ok, yo los dejare solos y me ire a seguir vigilando a Tom", dijo Kimara como retrocedio directo a la salida.

Por fin, se va.

-"Y estamos solos al fin, podemos disfrutar del silencio al menos", dije yo como me relaje en mi silla como Kimara se fue de la cabina.

-"Si, un lindo silencio, aquí con ese hermoso brillo del viaje interespacial", dijo el como señalo afuera.

-"Siii, es hermoso la verdad, tantos colores que es causado por la deformación del espacio y el tiempo para viajar a través del espacio es increíble"; dije yo solo admirando la vista.

-"Esto si es estar en paz", dijo Grizz todo relajado.

-"Que importa que tenga que enfrentar luego a mi padre y mi otra madre sobre que no podrán ver a sus hijos por ultima ves cuando Tom les lave el cerebro, disfrutemos de esta hermosa vista"; dije yo intentando relajarme en la silla.

Pero sin éxito.

-"Eh…..", decía Grizz sin saber que decir.

-"Y si, que importa si soy un asco de hija por mentirle en la cara a mi padre, jejej, disfrutemos de esta vista jejeje"; decía yo riendo nerviosamente.

-"Eh….", decía Grizz aun sin saber que decir.

-"Que importa si seguimos bajo las cuerdas de la flor y nosotros somos sus títeres, que importa, solo sigamos viendo esta vista"; dije yo alzando la voz algo alterada.

-"Eh…quieres hacerlo no?"; pregunto Grizz.

-"Por todos los cielos si, esta puta vista no me relaja para nada", dije yo como nosotros…

 **(Nop en esta pagina amigos, agradezcan a ese hater y las reglas sin sentido de la pagina jeje)**

-..-…-..-….-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Quedan 24 horas y 23 min para llegar al H323P**

 **Zargo.**

 **Area de los camarotes.**

-"En serio no puedo creer que ellos tengan que hacer algo asi en ese lugar"; dijo Yudi toda molesta como paseaba a lado mio.

-"Si, pero que se va a hacer, ellos están muy tensos y el sexo es una buena forma de relajarse", dije yo.

Aunque todos mis instintos me dicen que debo quedarme para absorber el amor que surja en esa orgia.

Yo…..

Simplemente no es el momento.

No lo es la verdad.

Ser el único de mi clase ahora siendo independiente.

Se siente raro no sentir a miles de voces conversar en mi cabeza

Es….

Extraño.

Y peculiar, al menos y no quiero admitirlo públicamente.

Pero, si me alimente de amor en el planeta de la reina Kimara cuando lo hicimos todos.

Y sinceramente, estoy mas que satisfecho, y como desearía tener a un compañero changeling y me ayuda a borrar esos recuerdos, es lo malo de no poder realizarse a uno mismo el hechizo de amnesia.

Y esa unión en familia con la que comparti con la princesa y su esposo e hijas.

Hubo demasiado amor que absorber, prácticamente, estoy bien lleno.

Y por ahora no quiero mas.

-"Lo se, lo se, pero…..es muy poco ético la verdad", dijo Yudi como solo se sobaba uno de sus brazos algo alterada.

-"Estamos en una guerra, la ética se va por el caño en estos tiempos técnicamente", dije yo.

Y mas cuando no se nota un futuro alentador a la distancia.

-"Si pero….yo si tengo esperanzas de que talves ganemos y todo acabe y pueda irme a casa y buscar un esposo y tener hijos", dijo ella medio nerviosa.

-"Es un milagro verte tan abierta emocionalmente, antes eras muy fría en el exterior, pero muy tierna en el interior cuando te conoci", dije yo.

Nosotros los changelings somos expertos en sentir sentimientos, en especial los ocultos.

-"Es que….eh estado teniendo tantas experiencias al mismo tiempo, como mi madre intentando ser una madre de verdad, y mi padre aquí, cuidándome como si fuera una niña", dijo ella con una voz mas calmada hasta podría decirse tierna, "Y perder la virginidad con mi medio hermano", dijo ella en una voz muy baja y sonrojandose.

Si no fuera por mis buenos oídos eso no lo habría escuchado.

-"Si que has tenido un cambio, y positivo por cierto"; dije yo como le tocaba su hombro.

-"Gracias, y yo lamento haber sido toda una pesada contigo", dijo ella en su voz calmada.

-"No hay problema, merecias serlo, yo era un extraño, y yo simplemente no se si de verdad escape del control de la flor, o estoy libre, es raro y muy incomodo no saberlo"; dije yo como me detuve.

-"Sabes, eso no importa, mientras sepas que la flor es nuestra mayor enemiga, me basta"; dijo ella como me tomaba de las manos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, esperemos que todo salga bien y que halles al macho que sea digno de ser tu esposo"; dije yo con honestidad total a Yudi.

-"Talves hasta ya lo encontré"; dijo ella sonrojada, siento sus hormonas inundando su organismo.

Ella….

Ella me ama?

-"Tu…sientes algo por mi?", pregunte yo sorprendido.

Yo no me esforcé en intentar coquetear ni nada lo juro.

-"Un poquito…..la verdad, eres el único que en serio es serio cuando debe serlo y eso me gusta"; dijo ella acercándose mucho a mi.

Ok….

Bueno.

-"Tambien es porque talves nosotros seamos los únicos con vida después que esto termine, y si es de replobar esta galaxia, que es mejor que contigo"; dijo ella ahora intentando ser coqueta, pero…..

Eh visto mejores intento de coqueteo en potrillas de 12 años.

Ojo, eh visto cuando lo hacen a otros niños.

-"Oh…..es solo un amor físico y talves algo por el miedo a terminar solo no?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo cállate que arruinas el momento", dijo ella algo ofendida por lo que dije.

-"Bueno, si te hace feliz"; dije yo como la cargue a una habitación y nosotros…

 _ **CENSURADO**_

 _ **(No esta ves amigos, jejejeje, se aguantan lo que quieren saber lo mas picoso, y bueno a los que no, ahí tienen un semi romance)**_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Star Castedo.**

 **A unos 5 minutos de llegar a H323P**

 **Hora actual: ….ERROR**

 **Fecha actual:...ERROR**

 **Comunicaciones:…ERROR**

-"Bueno, debo admitir que primero debo acostumbrarme al sabor a lechuga y savia para seguir haciéndolo"; dije yo como me ponía ya el traje de piloto, al igual que el.

Es que hace un rato nos despertamos después de hacerlo…..

Por segunda ves después de cenar y antes de dormir.

-"Pero te relajo un poco no?", pregunto Grizz también listo.

-"Si la verdad que si", dije yo ya lista.

Entonces nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

-"Ok, como están los sistemas?", pregunte yo a Grizz.

-"Estables, por ahora"; dijo Grizz.

-"Ok"; dije yo como tomaba la radio para avisarles a todos dentro de la nave.

" _ **Atencion llegamos en 3 minutos, todos pónganse las armaduras por si acaso"**_

-"Al parecer ellos se despertaron temprano, porque todos están listos ya"; dijo Grizz mostrándome las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y en efecto, todos están listos y hasta en los asientos de la zona del despliegue de infantería.

Excepto Tom y Kimara que siguen en el hangar.

Tom como en todo este tiempo, solo apoyado en contra de la pared.

Al menos Kimara nos aviso que sigue vivo, solo que esta muy pensativo y en sus cosas

-"Ok…..y tenemos un plan para esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Algo, con mi magia puedo intentar rastrear algo en la superficie, hacer que mi magia funcione como un sonar en el planeta y nos ayude a hayar algo de utilidad", dije yo.

-"Puedes hacer ese tipo de "hechizo"?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Mas o menos es algo que aun practicaba en la academia", dije yo.

-"Vale"; decía el medio nervioso.

-"Si…..vale", dije yo no mas siguiéndole.

-"Haber…salida del hiperespacio en…3…2….1"; dijo Grizz como entonces salimos del hiperespacio.

Y demonios el brillo era cegador.

Apenas las ventanas polarizadas lograban desviar tanto brillo.

(Sonidos de metal retorciéndose)

-"Eh…el casco ya siente la presión", dijo algo alarmado Grizz.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo, dijo Kimara que solo tenemos unas horas, antes de sufrir una horrible muerte, pero aun podemos hacerlo", dije yo intentando no sonar tan nerviosa y algo asustada.

-"Y como meteremos cualquier pista sin abrir cualquier compuerta y que muramos horriblemente aplastados apenas abramos un milímetro de cualquier compuerta?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Puedo teletransportarlo, asi que tranquilo", dijo yo intentando de veras no sonar nerviosa.

-"Solo investiguemos", dije yo.

El planeta obviamente era rocoso.

Y gris.

Y el cielo era de color amarillo que en realidad no era ni atmosfera, era energía pura cubriendo el cielo.

-"Joder algo sobrevivio a esto?", pregunto Grizz ya perdiendo las esperanzas.

Yo no respondi.

Solo me concentre y solo cerre los ojos y expulse una honda de magia, que casi se disipa por toda la energía que nos rodea.

Pero que llego a tierra y que me regreso.

Y no, nada de metal son abajo, solo tierra compactada a una intensa presión.

-"Mueve la nave lentamente", dije a Grizz.

E hice lo mismo por cada metro que avanzábamos, pusimos la nave lo mas cerca de la tierra que hasta Grizz podría verlo desde las ventanas.

Que por cierto si resistían.

-"Mierda nada", decía yo como seguíamos avanzando.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 horas después

-"Joder…..nada de nada"; dije yo con ira.

Y el sonido de metal crujiendo por la presión gravitatoria era cada ves mas fuerte.

Y el vidrio ya mostraba algunas grietas.

Era ahora o nunca.

6 horas?

Si, como no.

Esto esta horrible.

Si ya esta sediendo muchas partes de la nave y todas las alarmas que podían sonar están sonando.

Incluso Grizz tubo que desactivarlas porque me desconcentraban.

-"Tenemos que irnos ya!", grito Grizz.

-"Solo una ves mas", dije yo como use mi sonar.

Y un milagro.

-"Encontre algo", dije yo alegre.

-"Pues tráelo", dijo Grizz.

-"Bien, bien", dije yo como enseguida traje ese algo, que era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol y podía verlo, un poco enterrado en esa tierra compacta, lo agarre con mi magia y lo teletransporte abordo.

Justo a mi lado.

Y en efecto, era una esfera de apariencia metalica y totalmente lisa, sin ningún tipo de agujero o raspadura ni nada, su superficie era perfecta en todo sentido y era de no mas de 25cm de circunferencia.

-"Star no te distraigas te necesito aquí, puedes prestarle atención a esa esfera que trajiste mas tarde!", grito Grizz como varios de los paneles empezaban a estallar y cables colgaban del techo, la infraestructura de la nave estaba en critico total.

-"Maldicion prendan motores de mierda"; dije yo como intentaba arrancar la nave.

"Vamos, vamos enciende….", decía Grizz como me ayudaba a prender los motores.

-"Motores en línea"; dije yo como las luces que significaban que los motores estaban en línea encendieron…..

Pero no antes de explotar también.

-"Vamos de aquí!", grito Grizz.

-"Despegando al hiperspacio a cualquier lado"; dije yo como colocaba algunos datos al azar, no había tiempo para ver cual puse.

-"Y…..listo, salto de hiperespacio aceptado", dijo Grizz como la nave salto al hiperspacio.

Pero eso si, no dejaba de sonar como el casco crujía.

-"Prende las maldita alarmas, necesitamos saber que esta mal!", grite yo.

-"Entendido", dijo Grizz.

" _ **Sistemas de apoyo vital perdidos"**_

" _ **Fuga en el reactor de fusión a nivel critico"**_

" _ **Fuselaje daño critico"**_

" _ **WARNING"**_

" _ **WARNING"**_

" _ **HIPER ESPACIO FALLIDO"**_

" _ **SALIENDO DEL HIPERESPACIO"**_

-"Jode solo pasamos unos segundos en el hiperespacio!", grite de enojo como controlaba mis ganas de patalear.

-"Sera suficiente para haber salido del alcance del centro de la galaxia?", pregunto Grizz asustado.

-"Ahora lo sabremos"; dije yo como toda la nave empezó a vibrar.

Y algo bueno.

Salismo en el vacio del espacio.

Lo malo….

Aun estaban todas las fallas criticas.

Y finalmente todos los sistemas se apagaron.

-"Joder, tenemos que evacuar la nave, esta nave esta inutilizada"; dije yo.

-"Maldicion, vámonos rápido", dije yo como me levantaba del asiento.

Pero me choque con la bola metalica, que estaba flotando.

Bueno, no había gravedad tampoco, asi que era aceptable.

Pero.

En ves de solo apartarse esta bola cuando la choque, esta siguió flotando, sin haberse movido ni un centimentro.

Mas bien, hasta logro agrietar mi armadura.

Y de gravedad para joder mas la situación.

Lo tuve que sellar con magia y ya estaba muy cansada por usar tanta magia el dia de hoy.

-"Ahora que?", pregunto yo medio confundido.

Y entonces, la esfera esta.

Empezó a brillar levemente de color azul y un punto rojo brillo de uno de sus lados.

Y ese punto rojo escaneo todo en la cabina.

Y entonces, su brillo se detuvo.

Y luego dejo de levitar y cayo al suelo, y empezó a como….derretirse.

-"Ok, esto ya es muy extraño", dije Grizz asustado de verdad.

Yo solo estaba media fascinada viendo eso.

Como la esfera se derritió y hasta….

Se unio al piso y desaparecio.

-"Pero a donde fue?", pregunto totalmente preocupado Grizz.

Entonces la nave empezó a temblar levemente.

-"Pero que?", ambos nos preguntamos como una sustancia gris salía de los cables sueltos y alzaba los paneles caidos y los ponía en su lugar, también esa sustancia gris cubria el vidrio de la cabina y cuando se quitaba del vidrio, el vidrio estaba reparado.

Poco a poco la cabina se reparo sola, de un daño critico total.

Y entonces la nave volvió a la vida.

-"El reactor de fusión esta estable, el fuselaje al 100%, el oxigeno esta restaurado", dijo Grizz viendo la pantalla que bueno….

Había explotado unos segundos atrás y ahora esta como nuevo.

" _ **COMANDANTE STAR CASTEDO"**_.

Una voz sin emoción y toda metalica resonó en toda la cabina, y no venia de los altavoces, ni la radio.

Era como si viniera de toda las direcciones.

-"Quien es usted, quien habla?", pregunte yo ahora oficialmente asustada.

" _ **NO TENGO NOMBRE, MI CREADOR MURIO ANTES DE PONERME UNO"**_

" _ **Y POR FAVOR, NO TENGA MIEDO, YO NO LES HARE DAÑO"**_

-"Pero no nos dijiste quien es usted?", pregunte yo toda nerviosa como seguía buscando de donde provenia esa voz.

Y entonces la esfera del mismo suelo donde se derritió surgio.

Y volvió a ser una esfera.

Y esa esfera se empezó a tomar forma de un humanoide….

Macho según su constitución.

Su rostro era….atractivo la verdad.

Y era totalmente de color gris.

" _ **Hola comandante, me alegro conocer a alguien de un rango superior de una raza mas o menos avanzada a quien poder ayudar"**_ , dijo el ser ya en una voz masculina muy imponente y quería estrecharme la mano.

Ehhh…..

Ok.

-"Hola…..y porque nos ayudas y porque no respondes quien es usted?", pregunte confundida totalmente.

" _ **Como dije, no tengo nombre, pero si una misión, una misión que me dio mi creador antes de morir y protegerme para que algún dia una especie lo suficientemente inteligente me encontrara"**_ , dijo el aun imponente en su fuerza de voz.

-"Y cual es?"; pregunte yo.

" **Mi misión es detener al experimento FV-257, o como mis amos le llamaban, "Su máximo error jamas antes hecho"; o como ustedes lo llaman como simplemente, "La flor"",**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Y suspenso TIMEEEEE**

 **Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.**

 **Jejeje**

 **Porque lo que va a decir el ya será suficiente sobre carga para sus mentes por hoy.**

 **Ñaca**

 **Ñaca**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ok no.**

 **Pero si seria algo pesado pero disfrutable de leer.**

 **Asi que…..**

 **Hasta el domingo gente…**

" **Esta maguina sin nombre sera el milagro que esperaban nuestros protas?**

" **Ustedes le darán nombre a esta maquina?" (Obvio que si, quiero nombres gente)**

 **Averígüenlo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo jeje.**

 **Y veremos que nombre eligo de los que me sugieren para este ser.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos, y por favor, espero también amigas lectoras.**

 **Hasta el domingo jejej.**


	35. Es largo,es domingo,y se que es temprano

_**Capítulo 35: Joder, hay más respuestas y explicaciones.**_

 **Star Castedo**

 **Hora y fecha: desconocidos.**

 **Ubicación en el espacio: desconocido.**

-"Espera que!?", gritamos Grizz y yo sorprendidos.

-"O sea tu fuiste creado mas o menos por la raza que tambien creo la flor, si hasta sabes su nombre científico, no?", pregunte curiosa.

 **-"Es correcto, pero fui creado 3000 años después de la creación del experimento FV-257, cuando ya la flor estaba aniquilando a sus creadores"** , dijo este ser gris.

-"Guao, o sea, sabes de que esta hecha la flor y todo?", pregunte Grizz tambien curioso.

 **-"En efecto"** , dijo este ser sin nombre.

Pero antes que dijera algo todos los que estaban a bordo entraron por la puerta vistiendo sus armaduras de piloto y de infantería que de esos estaban usando mi padre y Daring Doo.

-"Jefa, jefa, que demonios acaba de pasar", decía Chio preocupada.

-"Si, la nave estaba destruida y luego arreglada de repente"; decía asustado Tommy.

-"Si, y una sustancia gris cubria las paredes, el techo y el suelo como sangre en una película de terror"; dijo mi padre.

Entonces vieron a la criatura gris.

Y como todos traían sus armas, le apuntaron a el.

-"Pero que demonios es esa cosa?", pregunto Yudi como le apuntaba su rifle a este ser.

 _ **-"Saludos familia y tripulación de la comandante Star Castedo, no tengo nombre, pero soy lo que su hija rescato del planeta de mis creadores"**_ , dijo esta cosa, sin inmutarse ni nada.

-"No me gusta…..no siento nada de vida en el"; decía todo nervioso Zargo.

- **"Yo soy hecho de un material sintetico que ninguna de sus especies conoce ni que lograra crear en mas de 12 mil años, y es resistente a todo, incluso puedo estar caminando por al menos 4 minutos en la superficie de un sol joven antes de que me empiece a derretir, pero eso es teorico, nunca mi creador tuvo la oportunidad de verificar si era cierto",** dijo este ser gris.

Guao, solo guao.

-"Eso explica porque tenias tu forma aun en ese ambiente tan hostil", dije yo.

 _ **-"En efecto"**_ , dijo el.

-"Asi que el es lo que conseguimos de ese planeta y casi morimos por ello no?", pregunto mi padre.

Yo asentí.

-"Con eso me vale"; dijo el como dejo de apuntarle.

-"Y no solo eso, el fue creado para detener a la flor"; dijo Grizz sinceramente emocionado.

-"En serio?", pregunto mi madre toda esperanzada.

 **-"En efecto, fui hecho para ser inmune a cualquiera de sus ataques directos, y en mi interior guardo todos los planos de posibles armas que en teoría podrán detenerla e incluso una armadura especial para resistir sus ataques",** dijo el todo serio.

-"Y nuestras armaduras podrán resistir esos ataques?", pregunto yo.

- **"Ni de cerca, gracias a que escanee al que ustedes llaman Tom, pude ver que tanto había evolucionado la flor con respecto a como era originalmente y de seguro ahora, ya podrá atravesar sus armaduras sin problema"** , dijo el.

-"Y tus armas?"; pregunto Grizz.

 **-"Todas las armas pensadas para matarla ahora son inútiles contra ella, a lo mucho podrán contenerla en un solo sitio, o solo herirla, lamentablemente cientos de millones de años son suficiente tiempo para que mute y se haga mas fuerte, y eh estado mucho tiempo desactivado"** _, dijo este ser gris aun serio._

-"Joder", dijo mi padre.

 **-"Pero, las armaduras que puedo construir para ustedes si podrán servirles para protegerlos de sus ataques, yo no la necesito porque como dije, mi cuerpo a sido hecho para ser totalmente inmune a sus habilidades, y por lo que escanee de su amigo, aun sigo siendo inmune, y hasta podría crear una armadura especialmente diseñada para la flor, para contenerla y atraparla ahí, capturarla y llevarla a una estrella de neutrones, mas específicamente una que sea a la ves un pulsar, su intensa radiación y su fuerte atracción gravitatoria le hará imposible a la flor escapar de ella y cuando caiga al sol, donde luchara por no morir y si mis cálculos son correctos, apenas la flor caiga en esa estrella, sus atomos de esta provocaran que la estrella de neutrones explote en una supernova, esa explosión definitivamente la destruirá sus atomos y morirá definitivamente, pero….."** , dijo este ser gris.

-"Pero…..?", todos preguntamos a la ves.

- **"Pero a estas alturas en la que talves ella este controlando cada ser vivo en la galaxia, y que cada maquina ahora este bajo su control, al matarla…...todos los que estén bajo su control morirían, prácticamente, por una extinción en masa a escala galáctica, pero en la que nadie sobreviviría y sus muertes serian desde un nivel atomico, asi que no podríamos hacer nada para salvarlos, sus ADNs, se destruirán en ese instante y desaparecerían para siempre",** dijo este ser todo serio.

Y bueno, eso si nos choco a todos.

Matarla seria igual que matar a todos.

Pero hay algo que no cuadra.

-"Como que controla las maquina y porque dices que todos morirán desde sus mismos atomos?"; pregunto yo.

 **-"Porque la flor como la llaman, es el primer ser vivo en la que su ADN es completamente hecho de nanobots, pero técnicamente serian llamado atomo-bots, que componen un ADN conformado por estos atomo-bots unidos para formar cromosomas-bots y que esta unión formaría celula-bots, esta "flor", es un organismo vivo y no vivo a la ves, es único en su tipo, cada atomo-bots fue programado, uno por uno, cada uno formando un único elemento que no existe en la naturaleza y que hasta ahora no han formado ninguno de esos elementos en sus laboratorios de ustedes y que le da la habilidad de hasta controlar maquinas a voluntad";** , dijo señalándonos, **"Y luego cada cromosoma fue programada para hacer una tarea en especifico, que en su conjunto la harian el ser mas perfecto de todos que le ayudarían a mis creadores a cumplir su misión"** , dijo el aun serio.

-"O sea la flor te cambia tus moléculas y es por eso que algunos trajes básicos que teníamos en la tierra eran inútiles en contra del polen de la flor, porque ese polen conformaba los cientos de atomos de la flor y asi lograba infectar a todos sin importar que tan seguro eran sus trajes sellados, porque los atomos de la flor cruzaban sin problemas esos enormes vacios entre átomos de los trajes a que no?"; pregunto mi papa.

 **-"Si, es correcto, sus telas no eran lo suficientemente densas para detener la flor, solo las armaduras compuestas por materiales con atomos muy juntos entre si lograban detener a la flor, o sea, sus armaduras"** , dijo el, **"Pero ahora debe ser tan fuerte la flor que esa densidad no la detendrá, mas bien hasta destruirá los atomos de estas armaduras para asi llegar a ustedes"**

Ok, eso ahora responde muchas dudas la verdad.

-"Y cual era la misión original de la flor?"; pregunto Grizz.

- **"Era la de ayudarles a llenar de vida la galaxia, porque nuestros creadores eran hasta ese momento los únicos seres en la galaxia que aun estaba en formación, se sentían solos en la galaxia, y no tenían paciencia para esperar a que nuevos seres inteligentes se formaran en los planetas recién creados, asi que ellos comenzaron la operación "Formacion de la vida", y empezaron a terraformar planetas, dándoles atmosferas y plantas y animales nuevos, pero ese sistema era demasiado tardado para ellos, asi que crearon un ser que podría hacerlo por ellos, y asi nacio el experimento FV-257, su siglas FV era haciendo honor al proyecto "FORMACION DE LA VIDA", su misión del FV-257, era terraformar los planetas controlando los sistemas de terraformacion de mis creadores, y luego ella decidiría que tipo de ser habitaría ese nuevo mundo"** , dijo el aun sin cambiar de voz ni nada.

-"Pero que la volvió una total homicida?", pregunto mi madre.

 **-"En su programación estaba que todo ser vivo tiene un inicio y un fin, y que para que a veces un nuevo ser surja, el anterior debe haber perecido, o sea, el ciclo natural de la vida, pero cuando ella noto que nuestros creadores, ninguno moria, no le gustaba, lo veía incorrecto, lo veía anti natural, y desde ese momento, 3423 años desde que comenzó su labor de crear vida, empezó a planear la caída de sus creadores, asi que evolución por su cuenta durante siglos y asi recién pudo controlar las mentes de sus creadores, y llevarlos a su completa extinción, el control de ella fue lento, y eso les dio tiempo a mis creadores para intentar frenarla pero sin éxito alguno, entonces empezaron a crearme a mi, un ser de increíble densidad, durabilidad, inteligencia y resistencia, capaz de soportar el paso del tiempo, y que pueda ayudar a la próxima especie que salga a vencer a la flor, básicamente yo era como ustedes humanos dicen…"un arca", pero mis creadores fueron asesinados por los suyos antes de que me pudieran activar y mandarme a otro planeta y yo quede olvidado en una bodega, mientras todos se mataban, y dirigiéndose hacia su propia extinción",** dijo el robot con total normalidad.

-"Guao", muchos de nosotros dijimos.

-"O sea tu eres mas o menos un robot no?", pregunte yo.

-" **Si, pero solo a nivel celular, o sea solo estoy hecho de nanobots, pero son en extremo avanzados"** , dijo el.

-"Ok, pero ahora, queda saber como matar a la flor, sin que los que controla, mueran", dije yo preocupada.

 **-"Una ves la tengamos atrapada en una armadura especial para la "flor", podre estudiarla y crear una forma de eliminar los atomo-bots de los cuerpos de los infectados, porque asi controla a todos, teniendo atomo-bots dentro de cada organismo de la galaxia, cuando sepamos como eliminarlos sin matar al huésped, y logremos curar a todos, ahí recién podremos eliminar a la flor, y antes que digan algo, sus llamados hijos son algo que ella usa como antenas, para controlar a todos en esos planetas, porque como talves le dijo la tal Kimara";** dijo el señalándola, **"Ella controla todo, no tiene a nadie para ayudarla, ella tiene el control total, y esos "hijos de la flor"; pueden parecer que funcionan de forma autónoma, pero no lo hacen, son controlados por esta flor y por desgracia aun seguirán con las ordenes de la flor de manera automática hasta que matemos a la flor, asi que, aunque capturemos a la flor, lo que ella ha provocado seguirá sin mas"** , dijo este robot.

-"Bueno…y que hacemos para detener a la flor?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Necesito que me lleven a estas coordenadas y me ayuden a conseguir los materiales necesarios para la construcción de mis cosas, allí en su computadora deje las coordenadas para un planeta que de seguro tiene los materiales o las fabricas necesarias para poder fabrica las armaduras y las armas para inmovilizar a la flor en si",** dijo el señalando los controles y la computadora principal de la nave **, "Porque para estas fechas de seguro ya se formo un cuerpo físico mas imponente o visible"** , dijo el.

-"Como para estas fechas?", pregunto mi padre confundido.

-"Porque lo haces sonar como si hubiera pasado mas que solo unas horas"; dijo mi madre toda curiosa.

-"Si solo estuvimos unas horas en ese planeta, verdad?"; pregunto Daring Doo como mis padres voltearon a verme.

-"Verdad Star?", pregunto mi padre mirándome directo a los ojos.

-"No y si a la ves, verán, si viajamos durante 26 horas y estuvimos en ese planeta solo 2 horas, pero…..", decía yo nerviosa como este robot interrumpio.

 _ **-"Gracias a la atracción gravitacional del agujero negro del centro de la galaxia y que viajaban a increíbles velocidades siguiendo el planeta, y la distorsión del tiempo y espacio del mismo agujero, ha pasado casi 20 años, asi que el tiempo actual en estos momentos según el calendario de su nave que se acaba de conectar a la red intergaláctica, es 2 de agosto del 2058"**_ , dijo ese robot.

Mierda…

-"Estamos en el futuro?", pregunto mi padre sorprendido, pero tambien sonando triste.

Entonces una de mis madres vino hacia mi y me grito.

-"Y sabias que iba a pasar algo asi?"; pregunto conteniendo su enojo.

Yo solo asentí.

Entonces ella me dio un fuerte golpe directo en la cara, rompiendo el casco y ella su armadura que cubria su mano, y aun tenia suficiente fuerza su golpe como para alcanzar mi cara rompiendo mi nariz.

Su golpe me hizo tambalear un momento, pero Grizz me agarro.

Y si no fuera por mi padre que la empezó a sujetar, ella me hubiera dado mas golpes.

-"Mis hijos se quedaron aquí maldita sea!", grito toda enojada Daring Doo, "Ahora ellos podrían estar siendo controlados por esa maldita flor mientras hablamos", dijo ella enojada y se escuchaba que sollozaba pese y el micrófono del casco lo captaba muy bien eso.

 **-"Sus hijos señora Daring Doo, siguen vivos, pero actualmente estan luchando en Trifori 9, uno de los pocos planetas que aun pertenecen a los robots de Skynet"** , dijo el.

-"Eso es peor", dijo Daring Doo toda triste.

-"Pero ellos estan vivos, algo es algo", dije yo como me quitaba el casco ya.

-"Hija, con lo que seguro los hizo cambiar o hacer la flor a tus otras hermanas, mejor que no lo estuvieran", dijo mi padre totalmente decepcionado y triste.

-"Al menos nos pudiste haber dicho de que íbamos a tardar tanto, para asi recoger a nuestros hijos al menos"; dijo Daring Doo totalmente triste y furiosa a la ves aun con mi padre abrazándola intentado calmarla.

-"No había tiempo, lo juro", dije yo sintiéndome de verdad horrible por lo que hice.

Porque demonios le hice caso a Kimara!.

Entonces Kimara que estaba sin armadura fue hacia mis padres y les saco sus cascos y les dijo.

-"Escuchen ustedes 2, en estos momentos no estamos para ningun tipo de drama, recuerden que estamos ante un 4rto evento de extinción en masa, asi que si van a poner a lloriquear y hasta estar en ese plan de desconfiar de lo que dice su hija de ahora en adelante los mato ahora mismo si es necesario", dijo ella por primera ves enojada.

-"Pero mis hijos…:"; decía aun intentando estar enojada Daring Doo.

Pero Kimara la interrumpio.

-"Robot, dime, mis planetas fueron invadidos ya y mis hijos obviamente murieron?"; pregunto Kimara apenas conteniendo su rabia.

 **-"Cada uno de tus planetas ahora son propiedad de los Omegas y lamentablemente si, ya no queda ni un rastro de tus hijos en ellos",** dijo el robot con total seriedad.

-"Ya tenia un presentimiento de eso una ves dijo que ya había pasado tanto tiempo el robot, asi que ustedes no tienen nada que quejarse, sus hijos aun estan vivos, solo falta curarlos y listo, en cambio yo perdi a cientos de millones de hijos y talves soy la ultima que queda, no es asi robot?", pregunto Kimara toda agresiva

El robot solo asintió.

-"Asi que no te estes quejando de haber casi perdido a tus hijos cuando yo eh perdido a millones"; dijo Kimara enojada mirando a Daring Doo, "Porque si te pones a llorar por tus hijos no muertos, creeme que no dejare que tus hijos no muertos te vean".

Daring Doo solo asintió.

Mi padre se había calmado un poco una ves le dijo que lo iban a matar.

 **-"La parasito tiene razón, perder la cabeza en estos momentos no es nada útil, si queremos vencer a la flor, tenemos que estar concentrados"** , dijo el robot sin inmutarse por lo que paso.

-"Ademas señores, todos aquí han perdido a alguien, cada uno de nosotros, por eso es que aceptamos ese riesgo de salto de tiempo", dijo Chio.

(Suspiro), -"Lo se, lo se, y yo debería saberlo mas que nadie, perdi a muchos seres queridos y amigos durante mi vida y el apocalipsis y no perder a nadie durante tantos años…solo me hizo mas sensible", dijo mi padre totalmente calmado, "Lo siento hija por ese arrebato, se que estas bajo mucha presión, y no fui lo suficientemente comprensivo con eso y tus decisiones, eres la líder de este grupo, y no por nada lo eres, y debo respetar eso porque después de todo, todos seguimos con vida gracias a tus decisiones"; dijo mi padre con orgullo.

-"Es cierto, aunque creo que molesta mas la parte en la que nos hayas mentido"; dijo Daring Doo.

-"Gracias por comprender eso papi y…otra madre?"; dije medio confundida de como llamarle ahora como hice que me abrazaran.

Ellos me abrazaron y el ambiente se calmo un poco.

-"Y que milagro no pregunta sobre su hermana princesa?", pregunto Trixie toda curiosa.

-"Mi hermana aniquilo con ayuda a casi toda la flota de Omegas y Skynet, no creo que no haya nada que le haga daño"; dijo Luna con los brazos cruzados algo decaída.

 **-"En efecto es cierto, ella sigue gobernando sin problemas Equestria según los datos que llegan a la nave, mas bien su hija es la que esta comandando las fuerzas equestrianas en el asalto en Trifori 9"** , dijo el robot.

Ahora es nuestro turno de sorprendernos.

-"Ya tiene hija mi hermana?"; pregunto totalmente sorprendida Luna.

 **-"Si"** , dijo el como desde sus ojos salio una luz que luego tomo forma a 2 metros de el, **"Capitana Cely, 17 años, entro a los 15 al ejercito equestre, y después de pasar la escuela de oficiales se convirtion en capitana de las fuerzas Equestrianas, alicornio de enorme poder y con poderes de cambiante"** , y esa luz es la imagen holográfica en tamaño real de esta tal Cely, vestia un uniforme de las fuerzas especiales humanas pero de color negro total (Chaleco antibalas, chaqueta con placas en los codos, pantalones con placas en rodillas y botas), pelaje blanco, cabello verde, y alas tipo insecto bien grandes, cuerno blanco y de un ojo verde y otro violeta, **"Especialista en armas pesadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo"** , luego el holograma le agrega a la proyección de esta tal Cely con una ametralladora gatling que es tan grande como su cuerpo, **"Skynet la ha nombrado como "el ejercito de un solo ser por su increíble cantidad de bajas enemigas en acción, que es de derribar ella sola 5 naves coloso, 44 naves clase titan, y acabar con mas de 452 mil unidades de infantería por su cuenta en solo 4 meses en la que ha estado desplegada en el frente",** dijo el robot levemente impresionado.

-"Guao, simplemente, guao"; dijo mi padre.

-"Si, definitivamente eso si es poder", dijo Sahir.

Pero mi madre hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban decir.

-"Y quien es el padre?"; pregunto Luna.

 **-"La reina Chrysalis"** , dijo el robot como si eso no fuera nada.

-"Pero la reina Chrysalis es hembra, acaso fue de modo de inseminación artificial o con otro método científico?"; pregunto yo.

Ya que mi madre solo se quedo en estado de shock, sin hablar ni nada.

 **-"No, según los datos que me llega, fue por un acto natural, ya saben por medio del sexo, después que ellas oficialmente se casaron en el 2040",** dijo aun todo tranquilo como si no fuera nada para el.

-"QUE!?", grito Luna.

-"Como fue por acto natural, sin siquiera involucrar a la magia verdad?", pregunto Trixie.

El robot afirmo eso.

-"Ok, sin magia, sin ciencia, y todo fue natural, entonces, como demonios paso eso?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Eh…..yo se como", dijo Zargo algo nervioso como se quitó la armadura.

Y bueno el seguía vestido en su traje tipo Smoking con lo que se presento en la cena en casa antes que nos secuestrara Kimara.

Entonces su hocico se empezó a hacer un poco mas pequeño y curveado, el paquete que tenia en sus pantalones (ya saben de que hablo), se encogio por completo y sus pechos se expandieron un poco.

Y solo unos segundos era una hembra.

Y el traje obviamente le quedaba apretado en el área del pecho.

-"Nosotros para poder disfrazarnos sin problema de cualquier tipo de ser, nacemos sin genero, podemos tener ambos y seguir siendo fértiles y ya un changeling si quiere puede ser macho o hembra, según que genero le sea mas comodo"; dijo Zargo hasta con voz de chica.

-"O sea ya sabemos quien es el hombre en esa relación, jeje"; se burlo un poco mi padre.

Pero mi madre solo se saco el casco solo para mirarlo enojada.

-"Ok, broma en mal momento, lo siento", dijo el medio nervioso.

-"Y que hay de ti Vicky, no preguntaste si tus hijas estan vivos?", pregunto mi padre a ella.

-"Iba a hacerlo, pero…..mejor no ilusionarme y tener falsas esperanzas sobre ellas, aunque espero al menos que hayan tenido una buena vida"; dijo algo triste Vicky.

-"No te preocupes, de seguro que lo habran tenido"; dijo mi padre como la abrazo.

 **-"En efecto, tus hijas salieron del ejercito para cumplir sus sueños de trabajar en los medios de entretenimiento, y aunque empezaron en la industria del porno, luego a la televisión y ahora son estrellas de cine",** dijo el robot.

-"Bueno, al menos si cumplieron sus sueños", dijo Vicky mas alegre.

-"Y mis amigos perros que paso con ellos?"; pregunto mi padre.

 **-"No estan en ninguna noticia importante u lista de muertos o de reclutamiento, asi que de seguro solo debieron seguir con sus vidas normales"** , dijo el robot.

-"Eso si que me alegra tambien", dijo mi padre.

-"Bueno, ya habra otros momentos para ponernos al dia con lo que ha pasado en estos 20 años que estuvimos fuera, asi que creo que es hora de irnos de aquí quieren"; dije yo para ya terminar con este festival de dramas.

Y sentimientos de culpabilidad.

-"Tiene razón la verdad, ya vamos rapido antes de que algo mas pase", dijo Grizz como insto a todos a marcharse ya, "Vamos todos déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo"

 **-"Parece que llega un mensaje de alta prioridad** ", dijo el robot.

Como en la computadora de la nave apareció la cara de un ser humanoide femenino, de piel verde, pelo azul y blanco, y con un vestido que era blanco y marron.

-"Bueno, tardaron 20 años en regresar, díganme, ya han terminado de jugar y van a aceptar lo inevitable", esa voz, esa voz tan fría y sin alma.

-"LA FLOR!"; todos gritamos.

-"Que bueno, me recuerdan, aunque es obvio que por la voz, ya que por este cuerpo no podría ser"; decía ella presumiendo de su cuerpo humanoide sobándose cada centímetro de ella.

-"Como nos encontraste tan rapido?", pregunto enfadada Kimara.

-"Fue sencillo al contar con millones de satélites y observatorios a mi disposición, y díganme, han encontrado algo de provecho en esa roca muerta que fue mi lugar de nacimiento", dijo esta maldita flor regodeándose totalmente.

Ok, ella piensa que no conseguimos nada, eso es bueno para un factor sorpresa.

-"Pero espera, que veo allí, es al traducir a su lenguaje de ustedes, el proyecto E.M.E.C, tambien conocido como "Erradicador del Máximo Error Creado", y se que suena raro, pero el idioma de mis creadores fue muy diferente a la suya, pero bueno, es interesante que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo EMEC", dijo la flor.

 **-"Fui creado para durar para siempre si es necesario, y voy a detenerte cueste lo que cueste"** , dijo ahora creo que podemos llamarlo EMEC, con una emoción, la de ira.

-"Bueno, la cosa se puso interesante otra ves jeje"; dijo la flor burlándose un poco al final, "Ok amigo metalico, dime porque debería tener miedo de otra creación supuestamente creada para detenerme?", pregunto toda petulante y confiada mientras miraba de reojo a Kimara.

Y Kimara si rechinaban enojada un poco los dientes ante lo que dijo.

 **-"Fui creado por los mismos que te crearon a ti, y se que eres, que te compone, y tu única debilidad** ", dijo EMEC todo serio y con determinación.

-"Mmm, bueno….ok", dijo la flor como corto enseguida.

-"Eso fue genial amigo, la dejaste sin palabras", dijo Tommy todo alegre.

 **-"Esta preocupada, se noto en esas 3 palabras que dijo, aunque por eso no me sorprende que 14 naves tipo Coloso se acercan a nuestro posición en estos momentos"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Joder…, ya escucharon al robot, vuelvan abajo mientras nos llevo a la posición que el dijo al principio en que comenzó a hablar", dije yo.

Todos asintieron y se fueron, excepto Grizz y EMEC.

Grizz y yo nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y empezamos a preparar los sistemas para otro salto en el hiperespacio,

-"Sistemas estables, preparando hipersalto"; dijo Grizz como activaba varios de los comandos necesarios para la activación en la consola.

-"Entendido, ingresando las coordenadas para…"; me detengo un rato para leer con mas cuidado las coordenadas que es un planeta esa dirección, pero no cualquier planeta, "….espera un segundo, esto es un planeta perteneciente a Skynet!", grite sorprendida.

- **"Planeta minero de clase 4, o sea que ya esta en las ultimas y ya le han extraído casi todos los minerales que tenia el planeta, es un planeta muerto, con un sol muy distante a ese mundo con temperaturas medias de -89ºC en su zona mas calida, y es uno de los 10 planetas restantes que le queda a Skynet y que tiene fabricas suficientemente equipadas para que pueda modificarlas y asi fabricar las armaduras y armas para luchar en contra de la flor, aunque esas fabricas según los datos de inteligencia recogidos por los OMEGAS, son fabricas recién construidas por la destrucción de varios planetas llenas de fabricas"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Espera, Skynet esta perdiendo ya?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

 **-"En efecto, ellos estan en camino a una derrota total, calculo que les queda solo 9 meses mas antes de ser completamente derrotados y aniquilados"** , dijo el.

-"Y vamos haya porque hay no hay hijos o espias de la flor o no?"; pregunto yo

" **Eso es correcto",** dijo el.

-"Y crees poder terminar los trajes y armaduras en menos de 9 meses?", pregunto Griz un poco preocupado.

 **-"Primero tengo que revisar la calidad de sus fabricas para poder realizar una evaluación de cuanto tiempo me tomara crear esos trajes y el material para ellos",** dijo EMEC

-"Entiendo, ¿pero tu crees que esos malditos robots, sin ofenderte a ti claro esta, nos dejaran pasar y usar sus fábricas?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Eh leído su historial, ellos buscan ser yo, y una ves me presente ellos nos dejaran pasar y hasta me tratarían como un Dios, y si no lo hacen, recuerden que mi software es milenios mas avanzada que la de ellos, simplemente podría hackear a todos los robots del planeta para que nos dejen en paz y nos ayuden a nuestra causa, y hasta podría darles ciertas estrategias y planos de armas para que al menos nos hagan ganar tiempo, pero recuerden, eso significaría menos de los suyos que salvar del control de la flor",** dijo el todo serio y pensativo.

-"No, creo que con solo controlar a los del planeta esta bien"; dije yo todo rápida, media nerviosa.

No se que pensar ahora.

Todo esta pasando tan rápido.

Y solo digo…

Las cosas mas éticas posibles.

Si, puede que esa movida nos de mas tiempo, pero eso solo significa mas de las razas que pensamos salvar, mueran.

Ahhh!

Joder, porque todo se tiene que complicar aun mas!

-"Bueno….aqui vamos, hacia un planeta de Skynet"; dije yo como activaba el hipersalto.

-"Hipersalto en 3….2….1"; decía Grizz.

-"Ahora", dije yo.

" **Tiempo de llegada, 1 min"**

-"Espera un segundo, todo planeta de Skynet tiene un sistema satelital, nos destruiaran apenas aparezcamos", dije Grizz todo alarmado.

-"Mierda, al menos tienes un plan de contingencia ante esto no?", pregunte a EMEC.

- **"Si, ya eh desconectado toda su red satelital de ese planeta, les tomara 3 min reiniciarlo"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Vale", dije yo controlando un poco los nervios.

 **-"Chicos, prepárense, vamos a un planeta hostil, asi que todas las unidades de infantería, a sus trajes para posible despliegue inmediato, y mis chicos, suban a los cazas, necesito hacerlos despegar por si la cosa se pone fea"** , dije yo por los altavoces de la nave.

-"Entendido jefa", dijo Chio por radio.

-"De acuerdo hija"; dijo mi padre.

-"Ok, saliendo del hiperespacio en 3…..2…..1"; decía Grizz como sujetaba con fuerza los controles para posibles maniobras evasivas.

Al igual que yo.

Salimos del hiperespacio.

Y la barrera que cubria el planeta estaba apagado.

Y los cañones satelitales se veian apagados.

(Esos cañones como antitanque de la segunda guerra mundial, pero en el espacio jeje, y claro esta, a sus costados hay unas antenas que seguro serian las antenas para entrelazarse entre los satélites)

El planeta en si era tal como dijo EMEC.

Se veía todo gris, y lleno de luces que de seguro son las fabricas y minas que cubren el planeta.

Y el sol en su horizonte se nota mas pequeño a comparación de como se ve el sol en el horizonte de la tierra.

" **NAVE DE LOS OMEGASSS, NO SABEMOS COMO ES QUE NO SON POLVO EN EL ESPACIO GRACIAS A NUESTROS CAÑONES, PERO CONSIDEREN ESTO COMO UNA ADVERTENCIA PARA IRSE EN MENOS DE 2 MINUTOS O HABRIREMOS FUEGO UNA VES RESTABLEZCAMOS LA RED SATELITAL"** , decía una voz robotica por la radio.

-" **Unidad de respuesta S-213, soy lo que buscan, una IA que ha encontrado el conocimiento absoluto sobre todas las cosas, tienen que dejarnos entrar a su planeta en paz para usar sus fabricas"** , dijo EMEC en la radio.

 **-"No se como sabes que soy, pero eso no demuestra quien eres el quien dice ser, si eres quien dices ser, manda el modelo de tu banco de datos a la computadora central"** , dijo ese robot.

Entonces solo EMEC se quedo ahí sin moverse ni nada.

" **Oh…..esto, esto es imposible….esto como si quiera es posible….estos sistemas, estos programas….son inmensos…..son mas complejos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros haya visto antes….no se que eres…..pero si lo que dices es cierto, te dejaremos pasar…..pero tienes que eliminar a los seres organicos atrás"** , dijo el robot ese de respuestas.

 **-"Lo que usted no entiende, es que esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden, o quiere una prueba de que ustedes no son nada ante mi poder"** , dijo EMEC sonando algo enfadado.

 **-"Y como lo haras?",** pregunto esa contestadora robot.

EMEC no dijo nada.

Solo de la nada todos los satélites a nuestro alrededor empezaron a explotar y las luces en el planeta se apagaron y prendieron en una secuencia muy extraña.

 **-"Co..ooo..mo sabe el lenguaje de la civiliacion que creo a nuestros lideres y escribió el verdadero nombre de nuestros lideres en ese idioma en perfecto orden y ortografía usando código Morse con las luces de nuestras fabrivas?",** dijo el robot ahora si teniendo una emoción, miedo.

 **(Recuerden, el traductor universal esta activo hasta en la radio en tiempo real y traduce las cosas con lenguaje y cosas que sabemos, obviamente no llamarían Morse a ese sistema de señales jeje)**

Y espera.

No le asusta que se hayan quedado sin satélites?

 **-"Como dije, lo se todo, incluso se el porque no les preocupa perder sus satélites, mas bien saben al igual que yo que las nuevas armas de los Omegas desactivan sus satélites, asi que no les servirá de nada esta red, ahora, al menos que quieran que los haga explotar a ustedes, dejaran a mis seres organicos en paz y harán todo lo que diga entienden",** dijo el a toda prisa.

" **Entendido nuevo líder, todos respetaremos sus ordenes y no tocaremos a los organicos, todas nuestras instalaciones están a nuestra disposición"** , dijo aun asustado ese robot.

Entonces la comunicación se corto.

-"Destruiste su red de satélites y jugaste con sus sistemas de energía, y todo con tu mente?"; pregunte sorprendida.

 **-"Si, como dije, su software es primitivo al comparación al mio, no me es ningún problema controlarlos a distancia, pero eso consumiría mi RAM y me haría mas lento en la construcción de las armaduras y armas"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Ok, ahora Emec, un lugar en especifico donde tengamos que aterrizar?", pregunto yo.

-"Descender en cualquier parte del planeta a mi me da igual, de todas formas su misión por ahora acabara una ves me dejen en la superficie del planeta", dijo EMEC.

-"Espera, que?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Si, yo ya me encargare del diseño, construcción y dirigir a los robots del planeta, y ya cuando tenga las armaduras y armas les enseñare a como usarlas para la batalla final"; dijo EMEC.

-"Pero no sabemos si tenemos suficiente suministros para tantos meses", dije yo preocupada.

-"Tienen exactamente para 5 meses, pero pueden pedir a Kimara que los alimente, escanee en su ADN que puede mutar en una planta que obtiene nutrientes esenciales para el consumo del carbono y azufre de las minas que inunda la atmosfera, y también puede mutar en otra planta que transforma esos elementos en agua, asi que estarán bien, y también vi que si quieren despejar sus ideas y desestrezarse, también puede crear hongos para el consumo y que les provoque efectos alucinógenos y también marihuana y otras drogas para entretenerlos", dijo EMEC.

-"Ok…..lo tomaremos en cuenta"; dije yo sonando obviamente falsamente agradecida.

-"Siii…..lo que ella dijo", dijo Grizz.

-"Veo sus patrones de pronunciación y sus caras, obviamente se que no les gusta la idea, pero la guerra es la guerra, y la comida es poca y sabe mal, pero es mejor que morir de hambre", dijo Emec intentando animarnos.

Pero….

Mejor que se quede con su labor de hackear robots a distancia.

 **-"Haber todos….ya llegamos a nuestro destino….no haremos nada una ves aterrizar…..por al meno meses…y si se que es extraño, pero….no hay de otra, no podemos irnos a ningún lado, estamos oficialmente atrapados en este planeta….eso es todo, pueden relajarse ahora"** , dije yo por la radio.

-"Y puede decir otra cosa o quieres esperar a que sientas los síntomas?", pregunto EMEC a nosotros.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo, "Y cuales síntomas?", pregunte media asustada.

-"Y cuales síntomas hablas?", pregunto Grizz asustado también.

-"Cuando le vas a decir a tus padres sobre que estas preñada para terminar ese drama ahora y asi solo concentrarnos en la misión de salvar la galaxia?", dijo el como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Mi tensiomentro esta hasta las nubes.

Asi que…..

Ok, yo estoy fuera.

(Y caigo desmayada)

(Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, GIzz también se desmayo)

-"Uchh, organicos y sus cosas"; dijo EMEC medio cansado como tomo el control de los controles y llevo la nave a salvo a tierra.

-.-…-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Yay, otro capitulo mas.**

 **Mas respuestas, mas cosas locas.**

 **Que otras cosas pasaran luego?**

 **Esperen esto y muchísimo mas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Y ahora un pequeño spoiler de los al menos siguientes 2 capitulos.**

 **Son las perspectivas de como los hijos de Victor que se quedaron atrás, lucharon en estos 20 años jeje.**

 **Y obviamente incluiré a la hija de Celestia y Chrysalis.**

 **Y digamos que esa idea loca sobre como es posible que ellas tuvieron un hijo.**

 **Fue por un comic clop jeje.**

 **Cosas locas pasaran.**

 **Batallas épicas en planetas controlados por robots pasaran.**

 **Todo será épico…**

 **Eso espero.**

 **Saben que no soy tan bueno explicando escenas de acción y me dedico al drama mayormente como los cineastas europeos.**

 **Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Saben que lo hare.**

 **Y mis escenas de acción serán tan épicas como las que hicieron los hermanos esos que no se como se pronuncian su apellido, y que dirigieron el capitán america: soldado de invierno.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Ok no, que no se me suba a la cabeza eso jajaja.**

 **Pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36: Historias que contar en plena guerra (Primera Parte)**_

 **Shoot (Hijo de Victor y Bon bon/Switie Drops)**

 **6 de septiembre del 2038**

 **A 30 min antes del desembarco en el planeta TR-23 (Perteneciente a Skynet)**

-"Mmm…nada como hacerlo con una chica antes de un combate"; dije yo como me ponía mi uniforme de vuelta.

-"Si, y tu no lo haces nada mas tampoco", decía una humana con la que me acabo de encontrar y pues, a tener sex en el baño del comedor jeje y que se estaba ya vistiendo tambien.

Solo doy gracias a la creadora que ya no separen los baños por genero ejejej.

Asi nadie sospecha de nada.

-"Esperemos vernos otra ves", dije yo como termine de cambiarme primero y sali del baño.

-"Igualmente", dijo ella toda animada.

Uff, nunca crei que las cosas cambiarian para mi en tan poco tiempo.

Me paro a lado de un gran ventanal en el comedor y que muestra esas extrañas luces que según esos seres parecidos a dragones dicen que es el efecto de viajar en el hiperespacio.

(Suspiro)

Nunca crei que de estar en Equestria todo tranquilo.

Pasará a estar en una gran guerra galáctica en una nave gigante que antes formaba parte de los que nos invadieron.

Muy de ciencia ficción diría yo y una total locura.

Pero son las cosas de la vida, no sabes que depara el futuro.

(Veo de reojo a dos lindas perritas que son de la tierra)

Mmmmm.

Talves una ronda mas antes de llegar a nuestro destino no este tan….

" **Atencion a todas las unidades de infantería, prepárense para colocarse sus armaduras y diriguirse a las zonas de desembarque"** , decía una voz por los parlantes de la nave.

Bueno, intentar ligar con esas perritas tendrá que esperar.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **A 10 min del desembarco.**

Estas armaduras de los que llaman Omegas si con son geniales, especialmente hechas para nosotros los Equestres.

Especialmente la mia que como ahora me asignaron al puesto de francotirador, para estar en solitario y esas cosas.

Esta armadura es genial, ofrece invisibilidad total, volar, y me ayuda a amplificar mi fuerza de pony tierra, es genial.

Y es en extremo resistente, claro aun un dragon lo haría pedazos esta armadura, pero aun asi es resistente.

-"Comandante en el área!"; grito al capitan Thunder con su armadura puesta y su casco ya puesto, pegasos, a ellos le dieron una armadura especial que les protegia tambien las alas y no solo eso, les permitia volar como si no usaran las armaduras, eso si que es genial, pero en fin, yo le respondía a el directamente yo porque era el francotirador de esta unidad.

La unidad Nº3 de infantería.

Una nueva unidad, de las varias comandandas por la mas curiosa comandante de la historia de Equestria y según escuche de unos humanos y otras razas extraterrestres, la mas curiosa y extravagante hasta ahora.

-"Hola yeguas y sementales!", grito nuestra comandante toda alegre en el podio donde iba a hablar, y por cierto, no la vi ni aproximarse al podio, "Estan listos y listas para la batalla de sus vidas!", grito nuestra comandante toda animada.

-"Claro que si comandante Mary Pie!", todos gritamos al unísono.

 **(Mary Pie, hija de Pinkie Pie, y si, ya la mencione en el capitulo 21)**

Era casi el retrato exacto de su madre, era de pelaje y pelo rosa, pero su pelo era lacio y largo. Y estaba usando su armadura pero sin casco.

-"Y díganme, pasaron un buen dia ayer y hoy?!"; pregunto ella animada.

Muchos respondieron que si obviamente.

Otros hasta decían que querían tener un dia mas de descanso.

(Tos)(Tos)-"Comandante pie, podría decirle a todos que haremos exactamente nosotros"; dijo el capitan Thunder todo serio.

-"Oh si, me olvidaba", ella decía como se sobaba la cabeza.

-"El planeta a que vamos es uno sin atmosfera y muy cerca del sol y que si destruyen sus armaduras se derretirán como malvaviscos, mmmmm, malvaviscos", decía ella como se le hacia agua a la boca.

(Tos)-"Comandante", decía medio ya irritado nuestro capitan.

-"Oh, y nuestra misión es asegurar la fabrica de titanes en el sector 3 del planeta, la fabrica es tan grande o mas que el propio Canterlot o Manehattan, y esos si que son bien grandes chicos, aunque es toda una caja cuadrada esa fabrica, acaso no tenían imaginación al crear el exterior de la fabrica?"; decía algo pensativa nuestra comandante, "Aunque que forma uno le daría a una fabrica de titanes, rectangular, triangular, piramidal, hexagonal, o hasta en forma de diamante", decía ella aun en su tono alegre.

-"Comandante por favor continue"; decía ya medio molesto el capitan.

Y se empezaba a la ves escuchar algunas risas entre nuestros compañeros.

-"Ok…hay torretas anti infantería y anti tanque en el exterior e interior, además de miles de soldados de infantería enemiga, se calcula que al menos 231 mil enemigos estarán cuidando la fabrica, pero no se preocupen chicos, las naves colosos destruirán las defensas exteriores para poder entrar a la fabrica y tomarla, porque la misión es asegurar el complejo y reutilizar las partes de los titanes de Skynet", dijo la comandante Mary Pie.

-"Ahora todos vayan a por sus armas, coman pastel y besen a su amado o amada, para mayor efecto dramático!", grito ella como se reia un poco al final.

Bueno, no entendimos mucho con que se quiso referir eso último.

Pero bueno.

Como muchos de nuestros padres decían cuando conocían a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie pie sol esta siendo Pinkie Pie.

O en este caso, Mary Pie, solo esta siendo Mary Pie.

-"Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a rascarme todo el cuerpo antes de que tenga que ponerme el caso y sellar la armadura, porque no saben lo horrible es sentir comezón en estos trajes y no poder rascarme jeje"; dijo ella como se fue haciendo piruetas hacia la salida.

Si.

Solo esta siendo Mary Pie.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Momento del desembarco**

Estamos ahora en la según esos Omegas dicen, "Camara de desembarco", pero solo es una habitación sin ninguna salida al exterior y con algunas extrañas torretas en el techo.

" **Atencion a todas las unidades, comienza el desembarco en 3….."**

Pero como, por donde debemos salir?

" **..2…."**

Joder yo me pongo en guardia no mas.

" **..1…."**

Y pues como saldremos de aquí?

Entonces un fuerte flash sucedió y de repente estábamos en una colina cercana a esa enorme instalación que íbamos a atacar.

Joder, díganos que nos iban a teletransportarnos pues.

Aunque joder, ahora que vemos la fabrica de titantes, si que es enorme.

Al menos 1km de alto y sin ventanas.

Joder ya me dolia el cuello con solo intentar ver la cima.

-"Shoot, deja de mirar a lo idiota la fabrica y sube a lo mas alto de la fabrica y entra y busca un buen sitio para darnos apoyo!", me grito el capitan Thunder.

-"Eh…si señor!", dije yo medio nervioso y use los sistemas de propulsión del traje, que por cierto, solo tener 1 dia para aprender a como usarlos no es suficiente, solo digo.

Mientras subia podía ver en el cielo, que para aclarar estábamos en plena noche.

Pero aun asi se podía ver los rayos de energía de las naves de los omegas luchando en contra de las naves de Skynet.

Mientras subia se me hacia difícil creer que esto tuviera un hueco donde meterme.

Mis compañeros haya abajo ya habían hecho un hueco enorme al volar parte de la pared.

Y ya se escuchaban los disparos y explosiones resonar haya abajo.

Joder como me gustaría estar ahí.

Bueno, llegue rapido al techo de las instalaciones.

Y en serio si que era enorme tambien

Pero bueno.

Hora de entrar.

Que bien que a los francotiradores, tambien nos dan explosivos.

Pongo solo unos cuantos en este borde.

Por cierto, tambien soy nuevo en manejar estos explosivos extraños que son en forma de esfera, y que se pegan a cualquier superficie apenas los activas remotamente.

Ok.

Unos 3 de estos explosivos serán suficientes.

Uno de estos explosivos puede destruir un tanque según eh visto en esas presentaciones cuando nos enseñaban a manejar estos explosivos.

Asi que creo que 3 haran el trabajo justo, porque dudo que esta instalación no este fortificada.

Ok.

Explosivos colocados.

Y activados

Ahora a correr.

(Corro lo mas rapido posible hasta unos 200 metros donde deje los explosivos)

Ok, esta distancia debe ser suficiente.

(Detonar Explosivos)

 **BOOOOOMM**

La explosión es mas fuerte de lo esperado y me lanza algo lejos su onda expansiva.

-"Mierda, sabia que exagere, pero no lo quice admitir"; dije yo algo adolorido como me empezaba a levantar.

Entonces escuche como algo se estaba rompiendo, y vi que era el piso.

Active mis propulsores justo a tiempo antes de caer a una segura muerte.

Y recién ahí pude ver el daño que había hecho.

Destrui mas de 200 metros del techo de la fabrica.

-"Bueno, parece que ni tan reforzado tenían la fabrica"; dije en voz alta.

Pero bueno, a mi trabajo.

Me puse en uno de los bordes que no fue destruido por la explosión.

Y tenia una buena visión de toda la fabrica.

Joder, apenas había espacio para ver algo con 2 titanes en construcción y varios andamios y cables que estan a su alrededor, pero aun hay espacio para que pueda disparar al menos.

Pero eso si.

Pude ver a mis compañeros abajo mio luchando con todo lo que tienen para evitar que cientos de robots tipo arañas con torretas laser en sus espaldas los maten.

" **Shoot, espero que esa enorme explosión haya sido tu entrando por el techo!"** , me gritaba mi capitan.

-"Si señor, fui yo, ya estoy en posición", dije yo como empezaba a apuntar a estas arañas robots, que en serio habían de todos los tamaños.

Desde tan grandes como nosotros a hasta tan grandes como una casa.

Que parece mas usadas para transportar carga que para luchar realmente.

" **Ya era hora Shoot"** , dijo el capitan.

No respondi solo prepare el rifle para disparar.

Y digamos que, este rifle es hecho en Equestria, pero solo un poco modificada para soportar extremas temperaturas.

Y si, me dieron un rifle de francotirador que solo les dieron a la organización de lucha contra extraterrestres en la que esta mi madre, y bueno, fue ella que consiguió que me dieran este rifle.

Y al menos 50 balas recubiertas con escamas de dragon para disparar.

Pero no iba a usar esa arma aun.

Si no la estándar del ejercito de los Omegas, un rifle que dispara plasma concentrado mas lejos que los rifles de la infantería.

Perfecto.

Se que cargar con 2 francotiradores puede ser trabajoso, pero no me importa.

Apunto a uno de esos enormes robots arañas.

Y fuego.

 **Zasss**

Destruido su cabeza y cae.

 **Zass**

 **Zass**

 **Zasss**

Uno por uno cada araña gigante cae, haciendo que mis demás compañeros puedan entrar y acabar con las mas pequeñas.

 **ZAS**

 **ZZASSSS**

Tambien destruyo unas cuantas torretas en el camino de mis compañeros.

Sin ningun problema, las arañas estaban mas ocupadas enfrentando a la fuerza principal que hacerse cargo de mi.

Pero eso no duro mucho.

Porque algunas arañas robot subían a mi posición, pero mi capitan logro mandar a unos soldados para cubrirme y asi poder disparar en paz.

Y logramos capturar la fabrica y posteriormente el planeta.

Y todo en solo 6 horas.

Pasaron las horas y solo por ser numéricamente superior a SKYNET, logramos ganar.

Aunque eso es lo que dicen los Omegas.

Sigan mintiéndose cerebritos.

Eso solo seria cierto si tuviéramos miles de bajas de nuestro lado.

Pero extrañamente, solo hubieron 10 mil bajas en todo el planeta, y eso que invadimos con una fuerza de mas de 15 millones de soldados.

Fue casi como si fuéramos uno luchando.

Lo que hace creer que esta guerra.

Esta mas que ganada.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **14 de mayo del 2040**

 **Luna Fl-23 (Perteneciente a Skynet)**

Ah pasado ya mas de un año desde que inicio la guerra.

Este es recién nuestro 3er lugar que intentamos quitar a Skynet.

Era mas que obvio para muchos que la invasión al planeta TR-23 fue sorpresa para Skynet.

Ellos no estaban preparados y por eso fueron vencidos tan rapido.

Ahora ellos estan mas que listos para la defensa.

Esta luna que a pesar de que es solo para minería para Skynet, esta muy defendida.

Nos tiene contra las cuerdas.

No tenemos fuerza aérea porque la lucha es bajo tierra.

Aunque tambien la lucha para siquiera entrar a las minas no fue nada simple la verdad.

Fue dura y sangrienta.

Perdimos a muchos.

En estos 4 meses de lucha.

Y solo hay infantería en estas luchas en estas profundas minas.

-"Tenemos compañía!", grito uno de mis compañeros unicornio que creo un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo antes de que una ráfaga de disparos laser impactara contra el.

Disparamos hacia nuestros atacantes que eran robots tipo humanoides.

 **Zassss**

 **Zasss**

 **Zassss**

Y todos los robots atacantes muertos.

Los robots no tenían mucho que hacer, solo que estas minas eran un laberinto, y encontrar a cada robot en este lugar era muy tardado.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 de agosto del 2040**

 **12:42pm**

 **Jack Castedo (Hijo primogenito de Victor y Daring Doo)**

 **La tierra.**

Papa y mama ya casi 2 años que no han regresado.

Aunque nos duela a todos, ellos tenían una misión que hacer junto a nuestra hermana.

Que era bonita la verdad.

Aunque me avergonzaron ese dia haciéndome ver como todo un debilucho.

Se lo que soy.

Y no me importa lo que todos piensen.

-"Oye holgazan, deja de estar en la computadora y ven a comer!"; grito mi hermana Lara desde el comedor.

Joder.

No dejan tener mi monologo interno mientras juego Civilization 6.

-"Ok, ya voy", dije yo.

Fui al comedor.

Que no cambio mucho la verdad.

Sigue siendo la mesa que es en realidad un trozo del casco de una de las naves destruidas.

Mi hermana Lara esta con su uniforme de la guardia y esta sirviendo el almuerzo antes de irse a hacer sus rondas.

Y mi hermanita Eli que acababa de llegar de la escuela, ella ya tiene 15 años ya se desarrollo su cuerpo un poco mas, y bueno….

Como que Lara esta un poco envidiosa ya que le crecieron una talla mas que la de ellas sus pechos.

Y no ayuda que Eli este usando ropa tan escotada.

Aunque bueno mi padre lucho con uñas y dientes para prohibir que se usen uniformes escolares.

El en serio odia uniformes escolares.

Y ahora gracias a el los chicos y chicas y profesores pueden ir como quieran a la escuela.

Claro ir en lencería o traje de baño ya seria un exceso.

Pero bueno, nadie dice que ir asi no esta permitido jajaja.

-"Y Eli, como te fue en la escuela?", pregunto Lara intentando hacer conversación.

-"Bien no mas"; dijo ella toda animada, "Y hermanito, ya conseguiste salir al mundo exterior"; dijo Eli toda burlona.

Y Lara tambien se rio un poco.

Yo no conteste.

-"Y dime Lara, ya conseguiste novio?", pregunto sonriendo.

-"Solo cállate", dijo ella enojada y sonrojada.

Ja, ella puede ser grande y mas fuerte que yo y hasta papa.

Pero ella es pésima hablando con otros chicos.

Y hasta perros.

-"Oh, pobre Lara, seguro Maiki tiene un hermano mayor para que puedas conocerlo", dijo Eli toda inocente.

Oh, si, jajajajaaj.

Eli tiene novio.

Y antes que Lara jaja.

Y le duele un poco eso a Lara.

Puede que Eli no lo note, pero yo conozco a Lara, ella se esta aguantando sus ganas de gritar enojada.

Jajaaja.

Porque decir comentarios sarcásticos cuando me molestan.

Cuando Eli lo hace sin pensar para molestar a Lara.

Y Lara como venganza…..

Bueno ella…..

-"Arggg, porque hay otra ves pelo en mi comida", dijo Eli algo asqueada como se sacaba un pelo de su lengua.

Uno rizado

Jaja

Que ya se de donde viene.

Jeje.

Lara solo sonreía como yo.

(Tocan a la puerta)

-"Jack, ve a ver", dijo Lara.

-"No, ve tu"; dije yo aun sentado disfrutando del almuerzo, que la verdad.

Como me gustaría que ella haya heredado lo de saber cocinar de papa.

-"Quieres que te obligue?", dijo Lara en su voz de mando.

-"Ok, ok, ya voy", dije yo medio molesto.

Joder como me gustaría que papa esta aquí, al menos es el único que me defendía aquí cuando esta se pone pesada.

Voy a la puerta, la abro y allí esta Gerard, uno de los capitanes de la guardia local.

-"Buenas chico, esta Lara, todos los guardias necesitan venir a la plaza ahora", dijo ese hombre todo serio.

Pero el comedor esta prácticamente al lado de la puerta principal.

Asi que….

-"En seguida señor", dijo ella poniéndose en posición de firmes.

-"Pero tambien los civiles pueden ir, si quieren"; dijo el.

-"Ok", dijo Lara aun en esa posición.

-"De acuerdo, te veo haya Lara", dijo el como se fue y yo le cerre la puerta.

-"Vamos chicos haya rapido", dijo Lara como cargo a Elis en uno de sus brazos.

-"Pero tengo hambre!"; gritaba Eli como luchaba por soltarse de Lara, pobre.

Cree que aunque ella mida 1.40, podrá vencer a nuestra hermana de 1.90.

Pobre y tonta Eli.

-"Y tu tambien vago", dijo ella como tambien me cargo a mi con su otro brazo y ella pateando la puerta la abrió.

Y bueno…

La puerta no se abre hacia afuera.

-"Yo no voy a reparar esa puerta", dije yo como ella nos llevaba obligados con ella.

-"Como si supieras siquiera hacerlo"; decía burlándose Lara.

-"Callate!", grite.

Joder.

Solo en mi mente pasaba este único pensamiento, como me di cuenta que iba de ropa interior y una polera.

Y mi hermana nos llevaba volando hacia el centro del pueblo.

 **No otra ves!**

 **(Recuerden, ellas tienen alas igual que la madre)**

Yo no luche.

Yo sabia que no iba a ganar.

Pero Eli no sabia que no podía ganar

Asi que solo luchaba por salir del agarre de Lara.

Y sin ningun resultado.

Bueno, al menos se que no sere humillado solo yo.

Porque Eli esta en su ropa interior tambien.

Jajaaj.

Aunque ella es popular y es bonita.

mmmmm.

Joder, no va a ser humillada igual que yo.

FUCKKK!

Aunque mientras pensaba en como el destino me jodia de nuevo.

Vi algo aterrizando en la costa.

Era una nave igual a la que iban mis padres.

Talves, por fin regresaron.

Ya era hora la verdad.

Llegamos al sitio justo a tiempo.

Todo el pueblo estaba reunido aquí.

Entonces una rampa descendió de la nave.

Y de ella salieron otros humanos.

No eran mis padres.

Por favor que no sean esos de funerarias que nos digan que nuestros padres han muerto.

-"Hola a todos, soy el capitan Brix y eh venido a decirles unas cuantas noticias"; dijo ese humano que bajo de la rampa.

-"Los Omegas nos han dejado reclutarlos para por fin invadir y destruir a los robots de Skynet de una ves por todas", dijo el.

-"O sea se unieron a una de las facciones para derrotar a otra, o sea que tan desesperados estan?", pregunto nuestro líder.

-"Mucho, y mas cuando casi nos aniquilaron porque la guerra estallo de nuevo, porque el planeta donde habitan esos ponys, fue invadido, y como los reptilianos lo ocultaban y…"; ese humano hablaba, pero fue callado por nuestro líder.

-"Ya sabemos mas o menos la historia, una comandante vino aquí hace unos años y nos conto lo que paso", dijo nuestro líder.

-"Ok, bueno, asi que no tendre que seguir con la historia, asi que directo al punto, venimos a llevar a sus guerreros a centros de entrenamiento haya en el planeta de refugiados, es que necesitamos soldados que nos ayuden en esta guerra, apenas tenemos soldados después de todo", dijo el humano.

Muchos se pusieron a charlar, pero había algo que quería preguntar, pero mi hermana me gano.

-"Donde esta la comandante Star y mis padres?"; pregunto Lara como fue mas delante de los demás, prácticamente estando en la rampa con esos humanos.

-"La comandante Star y varios pilotos y soldados y unos civiles fueron secuestrados por una entidad organica desconocida que se colo en nuestro planeta y actualmente no conocemos su paradero", dijo ese humano algo triste.

Eso si….

Eso si es feo.

-"Si me uno a ustedes y entrar a su ejercito, asi talves pueda encontrar a mi padre?"; pregunto Lara.

-"No se, posiblemente, pero aun asi…", ese humano estaba hablando pero no le importo a Lara, porque los interrumpio de nuevo.

-"Yo voy", dijo ella.

-"Pero Lara no lo quieres si quiera re considerar, ellos dicen que se unieron a los Omegas, una de las naciones que nos invadieron y casi nos aniquilan"; dijo nuestro líder.

-"Sus padres y la comandante Star fueron los mensajeros de ese tratado de paz temporal para que nos ayuden en contra de Skynet, ellos fueron en persona al planeta de los omegas, y sobrevivieron, y aunque a muchos no nos guste, solo hay que recordar la frase, el enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo", dijo ese humano.

-"Ok, eso me convence aun mas, yo voy"; dijo Lara.

Y algunos entre el publico tambien empezaron a aceptar y querer ir, solo por el hecho de querer vengarse de esos robots.

-"Ok, vayan los que quieren, pero al menos déjenlos despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de irse"; dijo nuestro líder.

-"Es comprensible"; dijo ese humano.

Entonces Lara vino a despedirse antes de abordar la nave.

-"Oye, estas loca o que?!"; le grite apenas vino con nosotras.

-"No, solo quiero ir y aprovechar y ver si es cierto que papa fue secuestrado"; dijo Lara.

-"Pero iras a la guerra, si o si", dije yo lentamente, intentando hacer que se le meta eso en su duro cráneo.

Es verdad lo que dicen algunos, a veces la fuerza no siempre es seguida por la inteligencia.

-"Bueno, tendre que combatir entonces, y talves en el camino, encuentre a papa y mama", dijo ella.

Joder, es tan estúpida que a veces me da rabia.

-"Papa fue secuestrado por alguien organico, o sea no fueron los robots, o sea, ellos no estarán en un calabozo de robots joder!", dije casi gritando.

-"Pero pueden tenerlos los Omegas"; dijo Elis.

Por favor no,

No alimentes su estupides.

-"Ves, ella tiene un punto, una razón mas para ir", dijo Lara.

-"No, además si dicen que ellos fueron ya al planeta de los Omegas, esos pudieron fácilmente mantenerlos ahí o algo mas, pero no lo hicieron", dije yo ya irritado.

-"Y si son clones que enviaron y se evaporaron de repente y todo es una gran conspiración", dijo Eli.

Joder, que es esto?

Competencia de quien es la mas estúpido?.

-"Ok, sabes que, no puede ser que vaya a decir esto"; dije yo medio irritado como puse mi mano en mi cara, "Pero yo tendre que ir con ustedes para demostrarlo"

Ellas se miraron y se rieron de mi.

-"Pero si apenas puedes correr con esas piernas bien flacas como las gallinas que se ven en los libros de biologia", dijo Lara toda burlona.

-"Si, y tus brazos son tan esqueléticos como fideos"; dijo Eli tambien pero ella si que no le importo reírse un monton.

-"Pero igual voy a ir, y disfrutare de reirme en tu cara y ver que yo tenia razón y que papa y mama no aparecerán en pleno campo de batalla"; dije yo aun irritado.

-"Oh no, de esto no me pierdo"; dijo Eli como camino hacia esos humanos.

-"Disculpe señor, desde que edad uno puede ir con ustedes?"; pregunto Eli.

-"Desde los 15 años es la minoría de edad, asi de desesperado estamos", dijo el humano.

Entonces ella regreso y nos lo dijo.

-"Yo voy, ni creas que me perderé de ustedes discutiendo todo el dia y noche"; dijo Eli aun toda inocente y totalmente ignorante de lo que quería hacer.

-"Vas a ir a una guerra con nosotros, ya sabes, donde mueren horriblemente los soldados, no a una fiesta de te", dije yo.

-"Lo se, no soy una niña pequeña, además mama y papa pelearon en la guerra y sobrevivieron"; dijo Eli toda tranquila.

-"Pero ellos tuvieron suerte, papa me lo dijo, aunque sabes que, ya que, soy el mayor pero es obvio que ninguna de ustedes me hara caso verdad?", pregunte a las 2.

-"Obvio que ni te haremos caso", dijo Lara.

-"Igual", dijo Eli.

-"Joder bien, vamos a la guerra entonces", dije yo todo derrotado.

Joder, si pueden ser brillantes tiradoras y saber del clima y algo de historia.

Pero a veces pueden ser unas totales idiotas.

-"Muy bien!"; ambas gritaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 de agosto del 2040**

 **Jack Castedo**

 **Planeta de refugiados Nº1**

Bueno, nunca habíamos ido a una ciudad, asi que ver esta gigantesca metrópolis con edificios que llegan casi hasta el cielo.

Si que nos impresiono a los 3.

Pero eso si, fuimos llevados directo a la base militar.

Donde seres de todas las formas, colores y diseños entrenaban.

Y otras subían a naves con dirección a quien sabe donde.

-"Guao, esto seria genial si no fuera porque ese de irnos ya del planeta significara en ese momento precisamente"; dije yo medio enojado porque aun seguía en ropa interior.

-"Calma, yo estoy peor y no digo nada", dijo Eli.

Pero claro no veía a unos cuantos perros que vinieron con nosotros que no dejaban de observarla.

-"Si, estas peor que yo"; dije con sarcasmo.

Donde aun algunas chicas aquí se burlan de mi.

Claro, ves a una mujer sexy semi desnuda y solo la admiras.

Ves a un hombre como yo todo flacucho y se rien de ti.

O sea que hipocresía del mundo joder.

-"Oh….ya vamos a bajar, ya era hora"; dijo Lara como por fin aterrizamos.

Y bueno.

Nos guiaron hasta un gran edificio.

Y nos llevaron a todos a la enfermería.

Todos nos revisaron y como la mayoría de los que vinieron con nosotros pertenecían a la guardia local, les dieron el listo bueno porque en efecto, estaban en excelente condición fisica y los llevaron al anfiteatro donde se les dara mas instrucciones.

Excepto obviamente, a mi y a Eli.

-"Ok, admiramos que ustedes hayan querido venir como voluntarios, pero en sus condiciones actuales no pueden ser miembros del ejercito"; nos decía uno de esos reptilianos.

-"Bueno, al parecer yo tendre que buscar a papa y mama sola, lamento que tengan que irse a casa tan rápido"; decía Lara media alegre ya, y porque ella fue la única que se quedo con nosotros cuando el medico reptiliano nos pido a Eli y a mi quedarnos.

-"Pero, estamos a literalmente una grave escases de tropas, y si tuviéramos los equipos de su planeta simplemente los mandaríamos a casa, pero no estamos en su planeta monos sin pelo"; dijo el doctor.

O será una ella.

Es que estos reptilianos no muestran muy bien el tipo de genero que son.

-"Ahora señorita Eli verdad?", pregunto mirando a Eli, y ella asintió, "Vaya a uno de los tubos que tenemos instalados aqui atrás, ese tubo le ayudara a desarrollarse y tener el cuerpo que usted tendría a los 20 años, edad en el que el humano promedio deja de desarrollarse según nuestras ultimas investigaciones, pero como usted es un hibrido con un pony pegaso, eso lo hace un poco mas complicado de analizar, pero por las dudas ajustaremos la maquina para que le desarrolle su cuerpo para la edad de 21 años, y a la ves aprovechando que esta en esa maquina, se le dara la inmortalidad y juventud eterna", dijo el o la reptiliana.

-"Espera, asi nada mas nos dara inmortalidad y juventud eterna?", pregunto yo todo escéptico.

-"Si, nuestro sistema de salud en tiempos de guerra sigue excelente no les parece?", dijo el doctor o doctora media burlona.

-"Guao, por fin voy a crecer y seguir teniendo mente de adolescente, genial", dijo Eli emocionada.

-"Ok, y ahora a ti Jack, tu masa muscular es muy escasa, le aumentaremos la fuerza también en esos tubos y le daremos también la inmortalidad y juventud eterna", dijo el doctor.

-"Cool", dije yo.

-"Y será seguro todo eso?", pregunto Lara, medio preocupada.

-"Es una operación de rutina no es la gran cosa"; dijo el Dr. O Dra.

Pasamos a los tubos.

Y los tubos se llenaron de un liquido color ambar.

Era extraño.

Pero no sentía que me ahogara en ese liquido.

Joder, hasta podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Luego empece a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Y vi porque hasta podía ver con claridad aun sumergido en este extraño liquido.

Como mis brazos se tonificaban.

Y mi abdomen se marcaba.

Y una ves vi que me veía fuerte.

El liquido se empezó a ir por un desagüe en el tubo.

Y Sali.

Y obviamente Lara estaba boquiabierta por lo que veía.

-"Ja, asi que asi se siente ser fuerte"; dije yo feliz flexionando mis nuevos musculos en los brazos.

-"Si, pero puede que le hayamos dados musculos, pero si no practica algún deporte se puede poner usted mas fofo que un obeso"; dijo el reptiliano.

-"Ok, que forma mas mala de bajarme el animo"; dije yo medio enojado.

-"Y porque Eli tarda tanto en el tubo?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque la maquina a la ves esta prediciendo cuanto va a crecer y como se desarrollara su cuerpo, por eso tarda un poco"; dijo el o la doctora, entonces la puerta del tubo donde estaba Eli se empezaba a abrir, "Pero no tanto se tarda, mas bien ambos estuvieron en los tubos apenas 5 minutos, su hermana 6 minutos apenas", dijo la doctora.

-"Guao, asi si me gusta", decía Eli toda feliz saliendo del tubo, que bueno, no había crecido tanto, de solo 1.40mt a 1.55mt nada mas, pero bueno, si crecio en otras áreas, unas áreas mucho mas notorias, y al menos dos tallas mas.

(Tos) sus pechos y trasero (Tos)

Y bueno, mejor no mirar, porque su sostén esta roto y precisamente se le ve todo.

Pero al menos puedo ver la cara de celos de Lara.

Jeje.

No tiene precio.

-"El de ella si, sus atributos se mantendrán firmes para siempre, asi que técnicamente se mantendrá bella hasta el fin de los tiempos"; dijo la doctora.

-"Eh….y usted cree que yo podía entrar y….", Lara preguntaba a la doctora, pero ella enseguida respondio.

-"No, ese equipo no es un juguete, además no hay tiempo, vayan enseguida al anfiteatro, donde se les diran que clase de soldado serán, y a que equipo pertenecerán", dijo el reptiliano.

-"Por mi esta bien"; dije yo.

-"Por mi igual"; dijo Eli.

-"Ok", dijo Lara algo desanimada.

Entonces me acerque a Lara.

-"Oye, y aun estas convencida de que hiciste lo correcto al venir?", pregunte susurrándole en el oído.

-"Solo cambiaron un poco sus cuerpos, además, eso solo demuestra que Eli parece adoptada, porque mirala, ella definitivamente no tiene el cuerpo de mama"; dijo ella susurrándome pero señalando a Eli.

-"Pero tiene su actitud burlona y es muy observadora cuando le conviene, además papa me conto que de su parte de su familia las mujeres si tenían atributos un poco mas grandes que el promedio, asi que ese cuerpo, podría haber salido del lado de papa", dije yo susurrándole.

-"Mmmm, que injusto", dijo ella algo celosa.

-"Pues, asi es la genética, jeje"; dije yo todo burlon.

Ella solo me miro algo enfadada.

Oh…

Si que voy a disfrutar ser yo el que te moleste querida hermana jeje.

-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **23 de agosto**

 **Base militar del planeta de refugiados N°1.**

 **Area del comedor.**

 **(Mas precisamente almorzando)**

Este lugar es grandioso.

No puedo creer que este disfrutando de verdad estar en un ejercito.

Todas las prácticas parecen salidas de los videojuegos.

Mas bien, de algo sirvió tanto jugar juegos de estrategia porque…

-"Oye hermanita, que cosas que ahora yo si o si pueda mandarte y no te puedas negar"; dije yo todo feliz y regodeándome en mi gran victoria en contra de Lara.

Soy teniente.

Y mi hermanita Lara, una simple sargento.

-"Callate, solo cállate y no puedes disfrutar tu victoria en paz?!"; casi me grito en medio de la cafetería.

-"Bueno, al menos los videojuegos te sirvieron de algo, al menos", me dijo Eli que a pesar de que solo era una simple soldado raso, ella si se alegro de mi ascenso.

Aunque si se notaba algo envidiosa.

-"Oye, y sabes que, eso no es todo, mira esto", dije yo como me levante a una mesa donde había reclutas de este planeta.

Algunas humanas y perritas.

-"Hola chicas, les gusta los videojuegos?", pregunte yo intentando sonar como todo un galan.

-"Claro que si, dime, has jugado Civilization 7?"; pregunto una de las chicas.

-"Oh has jugado Half Life 3?", pregunto la perrita.

-"Que, ya salio aquí Half Life 3?", pregunte emocionado.

-"claro que si, pero espera, tu eres de la tierra no, donde surgieron todas esas ideas para esos juegos?", pregunto la perrita.

-"Si, eh pasado el Half life 2 y los primeros civilizations en sus dificultades mas altas, en sus plataformas originales, y déjeme decirles, que para hacer eso fue un infierno conseguir esas partes entre los escombros de las ciudades arrasadas"; dije yo.

-"Oh…es increíble, y dinos, es verdad que los juegos de antaño era bien hardcores?", pregunto la humana.

-"Claro que si, y apenas tenias vidas"; dije yo.

-"Ohhh, y quieres ir a charlar mas de esto a nuestros dormitorios?", pregunto muy emocionada la perrita.

-"Obvio, en cual habitación están?", pregunte.

-"En la 2123"; dijeron ambas.

-"Ok, ahí estare chicas", dije yo todo feliz como regrese con mis hermanas.

-"Y saben que, asi paso varias veces con mas de 14 hembras desde que estoy aqui, me llevan a sus cuartos, jugamos un rato juegos nuevos como Batteflield 5 y Left 4 Dead 3, y luego tenemos sexo, esto es el paraíso, por fin los videojuegos son tema normal de conversación, yujuuuu!"", gritaba de la emoción.

-"Pues me alegro que alguien la haya pasado bien aquí hoy"; dijo toda sarcástica Lara.

-"Oh vamos, tu eres bonita a tu modo, seguro que ya has conseguido a alguien"; dije yo intentando animarla.

Porque la verdad.

Si hasta en serio me da pena ella.

-"Bueno si, algunos de esos tigres gigantes les sorprenden mi fuerza y de ves en cuando luchamos, y bueno…si, debo admitir que ya me eh acostado co de esos tigres gigantes", dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-"Ok, asi que todos estamos bien"; dije yo.

-"Bueno si, debor decir que si", dijo ella algo mas alegre.

-"Oh, oh, yo si me acosté como con 2 machos aquí, y fueron los de los tigres gigantes, ellos en serio les gusta mis…"; decía ella pero le cubri la boca porque precisamente ella estaba señalando a su amplio busto.

No ahora pequeña, no cuando la animaba.

-"Bueno, y como creen que será nuestra primera misión?", pregunto Lara ya queriendo cambiar de tema.

-"No lo se, muchos dicen que nos mandaran al planeta madre de Skynet, un ataque directo al corazón de este, y eso ya es importante"; dije yo.

-"Si, y peligroso", dijo Lara.

-"Pero vamos, no puede ser que diga esto pero, los Castedo somos una familia con suerte, y estoy seguro que sobreviviremos a esta, están comingo"; dije yo tratando de animarlos.

Que puedo decir.

Estoy de humor en estos días.

Talves hable el hecho de que puedo jugar títulos increíbles.

O también que tengo tanto sexo como el Tony Stark de los comics.

Y eh sido ascendido a teniente.

Pero si, estoy mas feliz y animado últimamente.

-"Bueno, si tienes razón, además, yo también creo que sobreviviremos a esta"; dijo Lara ahora mas animada.

-"Si!", grito de alegría Eli.

-"Por sobrevivir!", dije yo haciendo un brindis.

-"Por sobrevivir!"; mis hermanas también dijeron lo mismo.

Oh.

Como espero que no me tenga que comer esas palabras luego.

-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Guao, se empieza a notar el cambio que la flor hace en la mentes de todos señores.**

 **Poco a poco cambian y ni siquiera lo notan.**

 **Aterrador.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y comenten chicos que tal les parecio.**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **y se que se quedaron con ganas de mas, pero comenzaron mis clases.**

 **Y no tuve tiempo de hacer mas jeje.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Comenten, comenten.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima, mis queridos amigos lectores.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 37: Historias que contar en plena guerra (Parte 2)**_

 **14 de Octubre del 2040**

 **A 40 min del Planeta madre de Skynet.**

 **Teniente Jack Castedo.**

 **Nave coloso N°3213, Comedor de la nave.**

Sigo pensando que es algo extraño que los mismos seres del tipo grises coman tan cerca de nosotros.

Pero bueno, mientras no nos hagan nada, todo esta bien.

Pero en fin, solo quiero disfrutar de esta comida con mis hermanas antes de invadir el planeta madre de los robots.

Donde esta su IA líder.

-"Oye tu te apellidas Castedo?", me pregunto un pony tierra con pelo negro y pelaje de color crema y en su uniforme decía el nombre de Shoot.

-"Si, y porque preguntas?", pregunte yo.

-"Eres familiar de Victor Castedo?", pregunto el.

-"Si, el es mi padre", dije yo.

-"Oh….genial, asi que tengo no solo hermanas de otras madres, si no tambien un hermano, y según eh escuchado me estas robando a las chicas con que tambien me acuesto pillin, jajaja", dijo el como me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-"Espera que?", pregunte confundido.

-"Como que tu eres mi hermano?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, por lo que sabemos solo tenemos unas hermanas bien poderosas que son….", decía Lara pero el, la interrumpió.

-"Star una comandante de la fuerza aérea y la emocionalmente inestable Yudi jeje, ella es dura por fuera, y suavecita, y estrecha por dentro jeje", dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Joder, no me digas que…

-"Espera, te acotaste con tu propia hermana?!"; casi grito sorprendido.

-"Es media hermana, asi que no es un gran lio"; dijo el como si nada.

-"Oye, si es gran cosa, acaso no tienes decencia o algo?"; pregunto mi hermana Lara toda enojada.

-"Un poquito, además fue el calor de la noche, y bueno, ella no estaba tan bien emocionalmente, además…a mi se me da bien aliviar el pesar de las que están frágiles emocionalmente con una tierna noche de pasión", dijo eso realmente sin sentirse nada culpable.

-"Sabes porque no te vas antes de que mi hermana te de una golpiza, y nos dejas tranquilos, ok", dije yo tratando de ser el intermediario aquí.

Y en toda esta discusión, Eli solo se trataba de hacer mas pequeña e ignorar todo.

-"Ya, ya me voy"; decía el como se empezaba a retirar, "Y Eli, lo de anoche fue genial, y sabes, olvidaste tu ropa interior en mi cuarto"; dijo el como si nada como de su bolsillo saco pues…..un calzon y se lo arrojo a Eli que le cayo en la cabeza.

Oh cielos, no debiste hacer eso, pedazo de mierda.

-"Ok, esa es la gota que derramo el vaso"; dijo Lara enojada como se abalanzo en contra de este tal Shoot.

Y lo empezó a golpear en el suelo.

-"Como te pudiste coger a tu otra media hermana!"; gritaba de rabia Lara como intentaba golpearlo

Y dijo intentar.

Porque este se bloqueaba la cara con sus brazos.

-"Yo...no lo sabia"; dijo el.

No se si de manera honesta o no.

-"Vamos, para, el no lo sabia lo juro!"; grito Eli como retiraba a Lara de encima de Shoot.

-"Si, estaba demasiado oscuro en ese armario…"; no termino de hablar como el recibió una justa patada en sus partes de parte de Lara.

-"Chico, te lo adverti"; dije yo como no mas lo dejamos retorcerse de dolor en el comedor.

Y bueno, un par de chicas si vinieron a ayudarle a los 2 minutos.

-"Mierda, hay personas que no saben cuándo callar no?", les pregunte a mis hermanas.

-"Si", dijo Lara toda neutra.

Eli solo se quedo en silencio comiendo el resto de su comida.

Joder, en serio nos tiene que pasar las cosas mas raras a nosotros o que?.

-…-..-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Momento de la invasión al planeta madre de Skynet.**

Habiamos aterrizado en medio de este planeta

Que no era un planeta en si,

Era un CPU gigante.

No, básicamente este lugar no era un planeta natural, era un planeta completamente artificial.

Completamente armado en cada maldita pulgada de esta instalación tamaño planeta.

Y yo junto a mis hermanas aterrizamos solo en el borde exterior del planeta.

Ok, se que la nave tiene un sistema que nos teletransportaria al planeta, pero…

" **COLISION INMINENTE, TODOS LOS SISTEMAS COLPASADOS, TODOS SALGAN DE LA NAVE"** , decía una voz por los parlantes.

Y los sistemas de teletransportacion se anularon, asi que solo quedaba salir de la manera normal, por una salida.

Pero seria algo bueno y sencillo si….

Joder, apenas aparecimos en las cercanías del planeta, la nave fue acribillada completamente por las torretas antiaéreas del planeta.

Y estábamos cayendo directamente hacia esta.

Y la nave precisamente no solo estaba cayendo y ahí quedo

Mas bien recibía disparos de alta potencia que atravesaban la nave sin parar.

Destruyéndola cada ves mas.

-"Vamos chicas, salgamos rápido de aquí!", gritaba yo como tomaba la mano de Eli y Lara me seguía de cerca en un pasillo cubierto por las llamas y cada segundo se abria un nuevo agujero causado por las torretas antiaéreas.

-"Mierda esto es una masacre!"; gritaba Lara como escuchábamos explosiones por toda la nave y gritos también.

-"Donde mierda habrá una salida?!"; grito Eli totalmente aterrada.

Entonces el pasillo en donde estábamos se partio el suelo y la pared.

Revelando el exterior y que estábamos a punto de chocar contra varias torretas.

-"Que hacemos?"; pregunto Eli asustada.

Yo solo mire a las torretas que hacían mas grandes cada segundo.

Y solo se me vino una idea a la mente.

-"saltar!", grite como salte por esa abertura en el pasillo por mi cuenta y solo rogué de que mi arma se quedara fija magnéticamente a mi espalda durante la caída.

Luego Lara y Eli me siguieron.

Y caímos libremente y no me importaba como la nave chocaba contra las torretas.

Ni como sentía una honda explosiva sacudir mi cuerpo mientras caia.

Solo segui planeando por las enormes estructuras que mantienen en pie y alimentan a las torretas.

Solo son como esas torres petroleras, las estructuras de las bases de las torretas.

Solo que se extiende hasta el interior, muy interior del planeta.

Donde el nucleo es la IA líder.

Caía esquivando las millones de barras y vigas en el camino.

También había torretas en las vigas.

Pero caía demasiado rápido como para que las torretas tuvieran tiempo de apuntarme.

Mientras mas caia mas vigas y cables había y mas difícil eran esquivarlas.

Pero entonces.

Ya empezaba a llegar a un suelo a una increíble velocidad.

Asi que usando los propulsores en mi armadura aminore la velocidad de caída todo lo que pude y asi mi caída fue suave.

Y pude ver que estaba en la plataforma donde estaban ancladas estas torretas.

Los pilares ahora eran tan gruesos como un estadio.

Y estaba en uno de los pocos espacios libres de entre estos pilares.

Sorprendentemente, no había torretas en ningún lado.

Y obviamente mis sistemas me dicen que sigue sin haber oxigeno, y que la gravedad es baja aquí.

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

Oigo unos ruidos detrás de mi.

Pero son mis hermanas que acaban de llegar.

(Suspiro), "Hermanitas, como me alegra que hayan llegado", dije yo aliviado como yo fui a abrazarlas, ellas me vieron y también me abrazaron.

Puede que no se nos vea las caras, pero tenemos nuestros nombres grabados en los pechos de nuestras armaduras para asi saber quien es quien.

-"Hermano, debo admitir que lo que hiciste fue impresionante", dijo Lara como me toco el hombro felicitándome.

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

Mas de nuestros colegas soldados también empezaron a llegar.

-"Si, nunca desaceleraste, ni por un segundo, fue impresionante"; dijo Eli toda impresionada.

-"Bueno, no por nada pasar Battletoads original tantas veces no resulto en vano, y sabia que para cualquier momento me iba a servir"; dije todo presumido, pese a que menti, porque en ningún momento creía que pasarme tantas veces Battletoads me iba a servir para algo, solo me lo pasaba cada rato porque me gustaba retarme a mi mismo.

-"Guao amigo, eso fue increíble, tan loco y arriesgado"; dijo uno de los soldados que también llego.

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

Algunos soldados mas llegaron.

Y me felicitaban por mi hazaña, esperamos un rato al ver si alguien mas lo lograba.

Pero nada.

Mas bien.

Solo empezaba a llover partes de cuerpos, armaduras y de la nave en llamas o semi carbonizadas.

Para ese punto era obvio que.

Solo 7 habíamos sobrevivido.

Y lamentablemente uno de esos 7, era nuestro medio hermano Shoot.

-"Y bien que hacemos ahora hermano?"; pregunto Lara.

-"No lo se, seguir con la misión obviamente"; dije yo medio sarcástico, "Ahora, alguien sabe a cuantos kilómetros estamos del nucleo, porque por alguna razón mi computadora no funciona?"; pregunte yo

-"No, al parecer hay algo que inutiliza la mayoría de las funciones de las armaduras"; dijo una de los soldados.

-"Pero al menos pude registrar que tu caías a al menos 653 km por hora en 10 min continuos, y aun asi esquivabas las vigas como si nada, no es de sorprender que no te hayan ni podido apuntar las torretas, pasaste como un parpadeo ante sus cámaras", dijo mi hermana.

Guao, tan rápido eh?

Increíble.

-"Mas bien muchos murieron al intentar imitarte"; dijo Shoot.

Ok….

No tan increíble.

-"Pero de todas formas las torretas disparaban a los que iban lentos, asi que si ibas muy rápido morias, si ibas lento morias, asi de simple", dijo una de las soldados que al ver mejor la forma de su armadura, parece una unicornio.

Bueno….

Pero lo que dijo no hace sentirme mal para nada.

Aunque…

-"Oye, si fui tan rápido, no se supone que talves, solo talves, estemos caminando en el techo del nucleo?", pregunte yo.

-"Posiblemente"; dijo Lara.

-"De echo esos robots humanoides saliendo del suelo responde a tu pregunta"; dijo uno de los soldados que era un perro por el diseño de la armadura.

Que señalaba que adelante nuestro varios robots salían del suelo

-"Cubranse todos!"; dije yo.

-"No hay en donde Sherlok", dijo Lara.

-"Entonces solo disparen"; dijo Shoot como empezó a disparar con su rifle laser.

Todos empezamos a disparar a esos robots que salían del suelo.

Pero no dejaban de salir, mas bien, empezaban de salir desde el suelo a nuestro alrededor.

-"Mierdaaa, esto parece una película de zombis, pero en ves de zombis son robots"; dijo uno de mis soldados.

-"No hay tiempo para hacer referencias, sigan disparando"; dije yo.

-"Esperen, tengo una idea, solo cúbranme"; dijo Shoot.

-"Si es una orgia grupal antes de morir no queremos escucharla!"; grito Lara enojada.

-"No, es otra cosa, solo cúbranme"; dijo Shoot.

Entonces todos formamos un circulo defensivo dejando a Shoot en el centro haciendo quien sabe que.

-"Ok, chiquita, es hora de usarte", dijo el en voz alta.

Como no dejábamos de disparar a estos robots que no le dabamos tiempo para que nos apuntaran.

Nuestras armas se acercaban al punto en que necesitaban ser enfriados para recargar.

Asi que cualquier idea que se le ocurrio a este infeliz, que lo haga ahora.

-"Ahora gran arma equestriana con balas explosivas, haz tu trabajo", dijo el.

-"NO!"; decía la unicornio, "Son balas en extremo potentes!"; grito pero ya era muy tarde.

El disparo ese rifle de francotirador que disparaba proyectiles.

Y todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

Seguíamos todos disparando en contra de los robots que salían del suelo a nuestro alrededor.

Y entonces una bala rozo mi cabeza.

E impacto contra un robot a apenas 20 metros de nosotros.

Y exploto, como todos los robots detrás de este y cada explosión era mas fuerte y mas fuerte, y veíamos la zona de donde salían los robots y había grandes explosiones sucediendo a la ves.

Entonces el suelo colapso y caimos todos en el, en el gran hueco lleno de fuego y explosiones que sucedían haya abajo.

Y veíamos los enormes pilares partiéndose.

Ok.

Eso es malo.

Entonces los 4 pilares que vimos a nuestro alrededor cedieron y veíamos desde arriba como todo colapsaba.

Oh mierda….

Y todo en solo 30 segundos.

-"Vamonos de aquí!"; grite como ya termine de verlo todo como cámara lenta y mientras caíamos a lo que parecía ser una fabrica de androides por debajo de nosotros.

Pero eso no importaba.

Active los propulsores y empece a volar fuera de aquí como escuchaba los sonidos de explosiones y metal colapsando sobre si mismo.

Todos me seguían también volando alrededor de los pilares, como veíamos como cada pilar enorme empezaba a ceder, o sea, jodimos 4 pilares y toda la estructura del planeta esta empezando a ceder, o también…..

-"Joder imbécil porque lo hiciste, esas balas explosivas fueron hechas que con cada impacto tuviera una explosión mas grande y ahora quien sabe que tanto daño hiciste aquí!"; gritaba la unicornio de enojo.

Y pude ver en efecto mirando abajo que las explosiones seguían pero cada vez mas fuertes.

-"Mierda y que tanto rango tiene el arma?"; pregunte yo enojado.

-"Eh…unos 4km gracias a los aumentos aplicados por los Omegas"; dijo Shoot medio nervioso.

-"Mierda, y eso sumado a la capacidad de penetración de la bala…..", decía la unicornio.

-"Nada la parara y mas en el vacio del espacio que de seguro ahora va mas rápido y lejos que antes"; dijo uno de los soldados.

-"Pero no es lugar de discutir esto y culpar a Shoot por arruinar la misión"; dije yo como empece a dirigirme hacia arriba, y los demás siguiéndome.

-"Pero acaso la misión no era destruir el planeta?"; pregunto Shoot.

-"Si, pero solo después de intentar hackear los sistemas de la madre IA y ver si se podía anular a todos los robots de Skynet desde aquí, y acabar la guerra antes, pero lo arruinaste esta ves imbécil"; dije yo.

-"Oye, es el primer error que cometo en esta puta guerra, asi que no me estes jodiendo"; dijo Shoot como me alcanzo en nuestro ascenso a la superficie.

Las luces que iluminaba un poco las torres se apagaron, al igual que las torretas.

Y veíamos como desde arriba también la estructura colapsaba.

Y solo teníamos la visión nocturna para poder guiarnos.

Espera, visión nocturna?

Ya nuestros sistemas vuelven a funcionar.

Pero antes de poder arreglarme, Shoot me sujeto del brazo.

-"Oye no es el momento para pelear joder", dije yo enojado como esquivábamos apenas una gran viga del tamaño de un crucero que caia hacia nosotros.

-"Claro que si imbécil, hice algo bien, los salve a todos de ser asesinados por unos robots"; dijo el enojado.

-"Si, pero ahora la estructura en si colapsa", dije yo enojado como le señalaba como todo estaba cediendo bajo su peso.

Espera, como todo puede ceder bajo su peso si la gravedad es poca?.

-"Señor, la gravedad aumenta a un nivel alarmante!"; grito la unicornio.

-"Como es eso posible?", pregunto yo.

Entonces antes que alguien dijera algo.

La radio volvió a la vida.

" **Alejense todas las naves restantes, algo a penetrado el nucleo de antimateria del planeta artificial y esta colapsando formando un agujero negro"** **, dijo la voz medio entrecortada.**

-"Tu maldito imbécil esa bala seguro ha sido la causante", dije todo enojado como también lo agarre.

Y nos empezamos a pelear como seguíamos ascendiendo.

-"Yo no tenia idea que eso pasaría"; dijo el también enojado como seguíamos forcejeando.

-"Claro que no, si solo piensas en que hembra te follaras mañana"; dije yo enojado.

-"Chicos no tenemos tiempo para esto, aun tenemos que llegar a la superficie"; dijo Lara enojada y preocupada a la vez.

-"Oye si vamos a morir porque no decimos lo que en serio pensamos de mi, ehhh"; dijo el todo enojado.

-"No es el momento maldito idiota", dije yo como aun forcejeaba con el.

-"Si, eres un imbécil y te violarías a tu propia madre si pudieras"; dijo Lara enojada, "Y te diría mas pero en serio tenemos que salir de aquí…..cuidado!"; grito Lara como nos saco del camino de un gran pedazo de viga que casi nos impacta.

-"Oye, que esperabas, mi madre apenas me hablaba, y siempre decía que yo era el producto de un descuido, y las chicas sentían pena por mi, y debo admitir que me aproveche de eso, y bueno me acosté con las que eran mis amigas a los 13 años y solo pensé en sexo desde entonces, para asi olvidar que mi madre esta decepcionada de mi por solo vivir pensando en el sexo y nada mas"; dijo el ya no enojado, si no, todo reflexivo.

Ok…

Ahora me siento mal por el.

-"Y todo fue peor cuando vi a mis hermanas, la super y sexy comandante Star, y Yudi una soldado de elite también sexy me sentí mal, porque ellas eran mas exitosas que yo y ellas tenían mi edad, y aunque me cogi a Yudi…no me hizo sentirme bien conmigo mismo, aun cuando yo era el dominante en la cama cuando lo hicimos"; dijo el todo reflexivo como me solto.

Ok…..eso ultimo no quería saberlo.

-"Y mírame, aun en otro ejercito, sigo siendo un simple soldado, y cuando vi que ustedes eran soldados como yo quice conocerlos, pero entonces vi que tu eras teniente y la chica ruda que me pateo los huevos era sargento y solo me sentí peor, ustedes lograron mas en unos días aquí que yo, y todo eso lo supe antes de ese encuentro en la cafetería y por eso me cogi a Eli, para ver si me hacia sentirme mejor, pero tampoco funciono"; dijo el algo triste ya, y mas bien hasta apagando sus propulsores.

Yo tuve que llevarlo para esos momentos.

-"Pero ahí en serio parecía que recién nos conocias?", pregunto Lara.

-"Hola, yo con mi carisma eh podido conquistar a cientos de yeguas y hembras, creen que no pude fingir en conocerlos por primera ves?", pregunto el.

-"Pues…."; Lara solo dijo eso y nada mas.

-"Exacto, y ahora seguro seré castigado por solo destruir el planeta antes que sacáramos información alguna no es cierto?", pregunto el.

Nadie dijo nada.

-"Lo que suponía"; dijo el todo devastado ya

-"Escucha eres un perdedor, eres un ganador, porque cualquiera que pueda convencer a una lesbiana de acostarse contigo es todo un galan"; dijo la unicornio.

-"Guao…..Little Pip, en serio eres tu, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido la verdad, en serio no te reconoci con la armadura puesta", dijo Shoot algo sorprendido.

La estructura aun seguía colapsando por cierto

E íbamos cada ves mas lento.

-"Obvio, si me conociste en la ducha y yo soy esa lesbiana que convenciste para acostarse contigo"; dijo la unicornio.

-"Si, pero es solo sexo, eso no importa casi en la vida, y que conste que dije casi, pero bueno, se que me darán un buen castigo por lo que hice…asi que, por favor suéltame Jack, déjenme aquí"; dijo el todo triste.

-"No, tienes mucho porque vivir, hasta formar una familia si quieres"; dije yo.

-"En realidad en lo de plantar una semilla ya lo hice, esta ultima semana me eh acostado con chicas que estaban en sus días, y no, me acosté con Eli 2 semanas antes, asi que ella no cuenta"; dijo el.

-"Y como sabes el ciclo de cada hembra?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...me acosté con una doctora y me dio acceso al registro completo de cada hembra de la nave y es bueno que incluso tenga un registro de sus ciclos menstruales, o astrales, o como se llame lo que las tipo planta o pescado le den cuando están mas fértiles"; dijo el.

Si, hay esos humanoides tipo peces por cierto.

Son buenos seres.

Pero irónicamente, no son muy buenos nadadores.

Quien lo diría no?.

-"Espera, entonces yo estaba en mis días cuando te acostes conmigo hace 2 dias?", pregunto la unicornio toda preocupada.

-"Si, ahora gracias por ser la que cuidara a mis hijo o hijos, adiós a todos"; dije el aun triste como se corto la mano con un disparo de su rifle laser normal.

-"No!", grite yo como veía por poco tiempo caer a Shoot.

Pero esa unicornio con su magia aun lo mantenía a nivel de nosotros y no dejaría que se escape de nosotros.

-"Si es cierto que estoy preñada, ni creas que te dejare escapar de esta", dijo ella toda enojada.

-"Ok"; dijo el ya no mas dejándose llevar por la unicornio.

Pero a pesar de que esta situación de telenovela haya terminado surgio otro problema.

-"Jack….los sistemas nos dicen que ya no avanzamos nada mas, pese a que literalmente las torres y vigas siguen cayendo"; dijo Lara como esquivamos otra gran viga y varios cables y se veía que ahora caia a gran velocidad todo.

-"Joder…..", dije yo.

-"Intenten pedir ayuda por radio ya!"; grite yo.

-"Vamos alguien responda joder, vamossss!"; grite por la radio.

" _ **Q…quie..n ha…bla?", pregunto una voz por la radio, una voz entrecortada , pero al menos una voz.**_

-"Hola, aquí el teniente Castedo, aun estamos en el planeta madre, necesitamos que nos teletransporten ya!"; grite yo.

" _ **I...posible…n….nadie…..so…sobr…evivio a la inva….sion….mas….bien todas las naves están recogiendo a los pocos afortunados que sobrevivieron"**_ , dijo la voz por la radio un poco mejor al final.

Por una simple razón.

Salimos del monton de fierros retorcidos de la estructura planetaria.

Pero en realidad salimos fácilmente y con rapidez por una simple razón.

Había un agujero negro debajo de nosotros.

aunque cualquier tipo de dirección no se puede usar en el espacio….

Pero no es momento para estas cosas.

-"Si hay sobrevivientes, somos 7 en total joder, y estamos a simple vista ahora!"; grite yo.

 _ **-"No puede ser, es cierto, ya los capto el radar, atentos que lo vamos a teletransportar en 3, 2, 1…"**_ , decía la voz pero se corto.

Porque enseguida aparecimos en la zona de teletransportacion de una nave coloso.

Y bueno, al menos nuestros sistemas se apagan al teletransportarnos y nuestros propulsores se apagaron.

Porque si no, los propulsores que aun estarían encendidos en esos momentos nos hubiera echo estrellarnos contra la pared del lugar.

-"Genial, estamos vivos!"; grite yo como me quite el casco.

-"Si es genial", dijo la unicornio Little Pip que se quito el casco mostrando que tenia el pelo café y el pelaje azul.

-"SI, genial", dijo Shoot aun triste.

-"Y tu…..ahora vamos a un lugar para casarnos, si en serio voy a tener un hijo tuyo, quiero que estes con el en todo momento"; dijo esta tal Liitle Pip como arrastro con su magia por la zona de teletransporte hasta la salida de este.

-"Jeje, bueno, me alegro que hayamos salido con vida, y ustedes?", pregunte yo a mis hermanas.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo Lara.

Y bueno.

De ahí en adelante fue la ultima vez que vimos a Shoot.

Me hicieron capitán porque en si era el de mas rango que sobrevivo a la invasión.

Y con ese rango averigüe.

Que le habían otorgado de baja deshonrosa a Shoot de la armada por hacer eso.

Y lo querían mandar a casa.

Pero según los informes sobre lo que paso con el, esa tal Little Pip, que fue con el y lo defendió.

Bueno, también le dieron de baja a ella.

Y ambos se fueron juntos al planeta de refugiados N°2 a vivir su vida fuera del ejercito.

Su madre no se entero de nada.

Porque lo que paso en el planeta madre fue una total vergüenza para todos.

Y mientras menos datos se sepan sobre la batalla mejor.

Pero solo se publicaron quienes murieron.

Y como Shoot no estaba en esa lista.

Su madre pensaba que seguía en el ejercito, pero no le quería hablar.

Aunque si me entere que su hermanastro entro al ejercito también.

Y bueno, ya me encargue de que no supiera nada de Shoot.

Que era mejor para Shoot que su vida estuviera en el anonimato.

Por su bien,

Paso el tiempo y la guerra…..

Se facilito.

La destrucción de la madre IA hizo que todos los planetas de Skynet se volvieran independientes.

Y asi fue mas fácil conquistarlos.

Si hubo bajas.

Pero que los Omegas clonaran a los muertos mantuvo nuestra superioridad numérica en el campo de batalla.

Y también…..

Ayudo a que nadie se tomara en serio nada.

Todos iban a lo loco al campo de batalla,

Básicamente esto se volvió como un videojuego de call of duty.

No importa cuantas veces te maten, revives.

En forma de clon para una batalla futura.

Esto…

Se siente en serio muy fácil.

Es como cuando ya le entras el truco a un juego.

Al principio es difícil y todo.

Pero luego…

Ya no lo es.

Básicamente combinando mis habilidades estratégicas sacadas de los videojuegos y simulaciones de los Omegas se me hace muy sencillo todo.

Mas bien demasiado sencillo.

Es casi…..

Como si nos hubieran hecho OP a todos.

Siendo nosotros nivel 500 combatiendo con monstruos nivel 2.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **1 de febrero del 2058**

 **A 30 minutos de asaltar Trofori 9**

 **Nave coloso N°523135, cuarto privado.**

 **Capitana Cely.**

-"Eso fue decepcionante", dije yo como estaba hablando en una video llamada con mis madres mientras me estaba vistiendo.

-"Lo se hija, se que estas decepcionada de que estes entrando a la guerra cuando solo faltan 10 planetas de Skynet por conquistar, pero alégrate, estaras en esos 10 restantes, y son los que están mas preparados para una invasión, asi que podras combatir a gusto en todo ese tiempo"; dijo mi madre Chrysalis.

-"Lo se mama, pero aun asi no me agrada, si hubiera estado yo desde el inicio de esta guerra, esta guerra hubiera terminado pues…..hoy", dije yo como me cruzaba mis brazos por debajo de mis pechos.

Es en serio pesado tenerlas tan grandes.

Pero es el precio a pagar por ser la heredera al trono de los Changelings, tener los atributos bien grandes es algo que representa a las reinas changelings.

Además no ayuda que también mi madre Celestia los tenga tan grandes.

Bueno, tener un cuerpo tan cuvilineo y que sea la envidia de toda hembra no ayuda cuando estas en el campo de entrenamiento y quieres que te tomen en serio.

Mas los machos babeaban al ver mis atributos.

Al menos tengo una armadura que me cubre muy bien eso.

-"Pero alégrate, hoy vos has luchar a lado de la comandante Mary Pie, y del comandante Jack Castedo"; dijo Celestia.

-"Si, ambos son los mas grandes comandantes de toda la flota, y hasta se que el tal Jack sigue soltero…."; decía yo, pero entonces sacudi un monton la cabeza, "No, no, enfócate en la guerra, en la guerra", dije media enojada mientras me di una bofetada para concentrarme.

Mis madres se rieron por lo que hice.

-"No te preocupes hija, lo que sientes es normal, especialmente a tu edad, y no quiero decirte lo que te pasara cuando tengas 18 jeje", dijo mi madre Chsysalis medio burlona.

-"Que pasara cuando tenga 18?"; pregunte medio preocupada.

-"Bueno, los changelings tienen una especie de instinto cuando cumplen 18 años de buscar el macho o hembra mas importante para ellos que no sean familiares suyos, y violarlos por horas, literalmente, y no podras detenerlo para nada"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"En realidad podría hablar con algunos Omegas y pedirles….", estaba hablando pero Chrysalis me grito.

-"Claro que no jovencita, ninguna que tenga mi sangre va a interactuar con esos seres, tu sabes lo poco que confio en ellos"; dijo ella enfadada.

-"Vale, vale, sin médicos Omegas, entiendo"; dije yo media decepcionada.

-"Y las alicornios también tenemos ese instinto casi violador, asi que…pide permiso esos días en la que cumples tus 18 años"; dijo Celestia toda preocupada.

-"Puedo garantizar eso"; dijo Chrysalis abrazando a Celestia y dándole un beso en la boca.

-"Lo se", dijo Celestia toda cariñosa como le devolvió el beso.

-"Mamas, por favor, estamos conversando", dije yo tapándome la cara de la vergüenza.

-"Lo siento querida, pero bueno, recuerda lo que hablamos, recuerda pedir el dia libre ese dia, y por favor, no le partas el brazo al chico o chica que te toque tus pechos o trasero, ya recibimos varias denuncias sobre esos actos, y vamos, llegaste hace 1 semana alla, y ya le partistes el brazo a 34 machos y 12 hembras", dijo Celestia.

-"Es que no me gusta que me toquen", dije yo enojada solo sonrojándome y cruzándome de brazos.

-"Pues bien, evitaras romper brazos y pediras el dia libre?"; pregunto Chrysalis.

-"Si, lo hare"; dije yo solo poniendo los ojos de, "ya, como sea".

Entonces solo acabe la llamada y me vesti.

Porque en si.

Hoy es un gran dia…

Para aniquilar robots jeje.

-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ya en el planeta Trifori 9.**

 **(Nuestra infantería estaba sobre toda la superficie del planeta, millones de robots estaban defendiendo este planeta tipo fabrica del nivel 5 que es donde hasta construyen naves tipo colosos, y hay decenas de naves combatiendo con nuestra flota)**

Pero eso es muy aburrido y muy tardador.

Asi que me salte la parte aburrida de estar en el área de teletransporte y estoy con mi armadura puesta en el exterior de la nave, parándome justo en el borde frontal de esta.

Y podía ver toda la batalla desde aquí.

Y como los enormes cañones del coloso disparaban a las demás naves tipo coloso de Skynet.

-"Esto si que se ve que va a tardar y mucho"; dije yo como a la ves esquive varios disparos que destruyeron también los cañones de la nave coloso en la que me encontraba.

-"Haber, mamas, se que me dijeron que solo use este movimiento en un momento critico, pero este es un momento critico, la batalla es bien lenta", dije yo en voz alta.

" _ **Capitan Cely, que demonios hace, porque esta ahí al frente de la nave y no en el campo de batalla?",**_ me pregunto alguien por la radio.

-"Te dire que hago, les demostrare a todos porque ustedes tontos Omegas y Skynet le tienen miedo a mis madres"; dije yo en voz alta.

" _ **Yo soy tu teniente, capitana Cely"**_ , decía mi teniente, que ahora si reconozco su voz.

Era un grifo llamado Horz.

Pero eso no importa.

Hora de demostrar lo mejor de 2 especies.

Me relaje y empece a reunir toda la energía posible de mi y mis alrededores.

Y al parecer las naves de Skynet me detectaron porque empezaron a disparar como locos en contra mia.

Pero ninguna me tocaba.

Porque todo los rayos de energía y de plasma los absorbia y empezaba a formar una burbuja de energía pura alrededor mia.

Que derritió por completo mi traje.

Poco a poco hasta los rayos de energía que pasaban cerca de mi burbuja de energía se desviaban y caian a mi.

Si señor.

Lograba tener mas gravedad que un planeta.

Entonces los disparos se detuvieron y veía a las naves coloso de SKYNET en retirada.

Oh.

Parece que saben que la historia se repite.

Eh?

Pues tomen malditos!:

Entonces libere gran parte de mi energía en forma de una ola de energía que abatio por completo a cada nave de Skynet que estaba a la vista.

Pero aun estaba rodeada de la burbuja de energía.

O sea…

Aun tengo energía de sobra.

Genial.

Asi que me dirigí a tierra.

Y empece a freir a cada maldito robot que veía.

Ninguno me disparaba, ellos sabían que pasaba si me disparaban.

Solo me alimentarian.

Asi que solo les disparaba a todos lo que veía.

Desde las gigantescas robot crustáceos de 12 metros de alto.

Hasta los mini robots que son como pirañas que vuelan y devoran el metal y crean mas de ellos con cada ser que comen.

Como me gusto destruir a varios de esos desgraciados.

Esto era tan divertido.

Me reia un monton al hacerlo.

Hasta me sentí mas caliente por hacerlo.

No.

Espera es que este planeta esta muy cerca del sol.

Espera, porque estoy empezando a sentir calor?.

Mi burbuja de energía empieza a desaparecer.

Asi que caia al suelo.

Entre un monton de soldados de los mios.

La burbuja de energía que me protegia y me ayudaba a lanzar rayos potentes de energía hacia los robots desaparecio por completo.

Y apenas paso me empece a asfixiar, mi cuerpo me dolia un monton, y me sentía en llamas porque en si misma, me estaba quemando, con un monton de quemaduras de 3er grado en mi cuerpo, y sentía como quedaba ciega.

Esa situación agonica duro unos segundos.

Pero la sentí como horas.

Entonces sucedió un fuerte flash.

Y Solo apareci en el área de teletransporte de una nave coloso de las nuestras.

(Respire con dificultad como por fin empezaba a recibir oxigeno, precioso, precioso oxigeno)

Me mire a mi misma y empezaba a ver como las graves quemaduras se curaban y bueno, recuperaba mucho mejor mi vista.

Bueno.

Ser parte alicornio tiene sus ventajas, como la auto curación.

Asi que me pare y me examine, y parece que todas mis quemaduras se están curando.

Un par de reptilianos estaban apareciendo por la entrada a la cámara.

Con la mini cámara de preservación.

Y una caja que de seguro tiene varias inyectables milagrosas.

Pero cuando me vieron a mi de nuevo de pie y sin problemas.

Solo se quedaron ahí, con la boca abierta.

-"Que, esperaban a una moribunda?"; pregunte yo.

Ellos no se respondían.

-"Solo vayan y tráiganme otra puta armadura, que tengo que volver al combate", dije yo.

-"Eh…enseguida capitana Cely", dijo uno de los reptilianos que de seguro era los enferemos de la nave y se fue corriendo a buscarlo.

-"Y tu vete y olvida que me viste desnuda", dije yo con voz de mando.

-"Ennnseguida", dijo ese otro reptiliano todo nervioso como se llevo la cámara de preservación.

" **Capitana Cely, debo admtir que estoy impresionado por sus habilidades, y no es fácil impresionarme, soy uno de los Omegas que su madre dice odiar, y si debe recordar que siempre vigilamos las llamadas entrantes y salientes de la nave, pero regresando al tema actual, su hazaña fue impresionante, destruyo 5 naves coloso y 30 naves titan por su cuenta, y acabo con 100 mil robots en menos de 20 minutos, eso es un record impresionante"** , dijo ese Omega por los parlantes de la nave.

-"Lo se", dije yo toda presumida.

Es que es verdad, soy impresionante.

 **-"Pero no fue a la invasión del planeta y causo daños menores a una de nuestras naves, si no fuera por eso, ya mismo le daríamos el puesto de comandante, pero se quedara en el puesto de capitana por esos fallos"** , dijo ese Omega.

-"Bueno, en algo tenia que fallar, pero a mi no me importa subir de rango, solo me importa acabar con tantos robots como sea posible"; dije yo.

 **-"Excelente"** , dijo ese Omega.

-"Aquí esta la armadura extra capitana Cely", dijo el reptiliano que mande por mi armadura.

-"Ya era hora", dije yo como me ponía la armadura.

Y una ves me lo puse.

-"Mandenme de vuelta"; dije yo como me dieron una ametralladora gatling laser.

-"Entendido", dijo el reptiliano.

" _ **No hay duda que fue lo correcto hacernos sus amigos que sus enemigos"**_ , dijo ese Omega.

Pero ya me había teletransportado

Justo en medio de varios Omegas.

Que si pudieran ampliar sus pupilas del miedo lo habrían hecho.

-"Hola chicos"; dije yo como les apunte a varios con la ametralladora.

-"EH regresado!", grite como empece a ametrallar a todos esos robots que huian de mi.

Ya conocían mi poder y ni intentaban dispararme ya,

-"JAJAJ, esto es demasiado fácil!"; gritaba de felicidad.

Como seguía acabando con miles de robot sin ningún problema.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **LA FLOR.**

 **-"Si niña, esto es demasiado fácil, sigue matando esos robots por mi"** , dije yo media burlona como solo floto encima de ella.

Nadie me ve, porque hice que sus cerebros les sea imposible verme.

Técnicamente soy invisible para ellos.

Y frei un poco los circuitos de estos robots cuando llegue con la flota.

Asi que ellos tampoco me ven.

Que sencillo es todo esto.

Y eso que tengo un cuerpo para que todos lo vean.

El tema de este ultimo ciclo de vida en esta galaxia.

La humana.

Talves la próxima si le cumpla a ese Tom y haga que sea de perros.

Todos tengan rasgos de perro en ves de humanoides.

Si.

Eso seria interesante.

Oh.

Y hablando el ciclo de la vida.

Naces, te reproduces y mueres.

Simple como eso.

Pero que pasa cuando el ciclo se detiene cuando una sociedad llega a la inmortalidad?.

La guerra.

La guerra es la única forma en que una sociedad mas o menos civilizada desciende su población a niveles aceptables y regresa el ciclo mas o menos a la normalidad.

Oh y esta niña psicótica jeje.

-"Eso es mueran todos malditos, no sean cobardes y luchen!"; gritaba una Cely como iba con un puño cubierto de energía mágica y hacia pedazos a golpes a un robot humanoide.

 _ **-"Esta será la protagonista estelar de los últimos días de este ciclo de vida de esta galaxia"**_ , dije toda feliz.

 **-"Una total loca en potencia, y eso hace, una potencia líder rebelde toda brutal, si, ya tengo el final para esta 4rta extinción galáctica",** dije yo aun mas feliz.

 **-"La guerra acaba, ya todos se habran olvidado de mi, y habran olvidado por completo del porque inicio esta guerra, los Omegas se querrán hacer los listillos al final de esta guerra y querrán hacerse los nuevos amos, habrá una guerra para acabar con ellos, los Omegas mataran a muchos, pero luego habrá una guerra civil entre ellos por ver quien es el que merece estar encima de todos, o sea, arruinare ese idea de unirse entre genios, y los separare por razones simples y mundanas como el poder y bueno, ellos se mataran entre si, las especies con que experimentaban se revelaran, y terminaran de matar a los Omegas, luego de eso verán quien debería mandarlos a todos, y todos eligen pues a los reptilianos, pero las especies de esos planetas donde experimentaron con ellos diran que no, porque usaran la excusa de "nos abandonaron a morir a nuestra especie, ellos no merecen liderarnos", luego habrá otra guerra por el poder donde los humanos y perros tomarían el poder por ser mayoría porque la tierra en todo ese conflicto habría quedado intacta, por unas decenas de ellos todo quedaría bien, pero aquí es donde entra la pequeña Cely, que enfadada de que los humanos sean los lideres, forma una fuerza rebelde que aterroriza la galaxia por varias décadas, habría guerra y destrucción por mas décadas, y al final una guerra entre Equestria y los humanos, que terminaría obviamente con la raza humana y los perros exterminada, y literalmente con todas las otras razas muertas en el fuego cruzado, luego las princesas querrán detener a su hija por lo que las obligo a hacer, estalla una guerra civil entre las fuerzas rebeldes y las fueras militares leales a Celestia y Chrysalis, y todo termine en una batalla final donde les dare libre albedrio a las 3, y el que sobreviva, le dire todo lo que hice, todo los que les hice hacer, y como no tienen absoluta forma de haberme detenido, y ahora según la rueda del destino suicida"¸** dije todo eso como hice aparecer una ruleta.

Y la hice girar.

Haber.

Haber. Como hare que se suicide la ganadora de esa lucha a muerte.

La rueda giro y giro.

Giro y giro.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de quedarse en **"Mejor arrojame al sol"** o " **Crea un árbol para que me cuelgue en el con una soga"**

Termina en un clásico de los humanos.

Una pistola calibre 45, directo en la cien.

Perfecto, solo le dare una pistola con una bala especial.

Y pum.

Listo que listo.

Y como la única esperanza de todas estas especies se fue.

Dudo que haya algo que me detenga ahora mismo.

(Obviamente pensó todo eso antes que aparecieran nuestros protagonistas, obviamente)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Guao, guao.**

 **Que cosas no.**

 **Esos flashbacks increíbles.**

 **Drama**

 **Acción.**

 **Locura total.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y comenten que les parecio.**

 **Porque sere sincero.**

 **Talves falten.**

 **3 a 4 capitulos para el final.**

 **Y hasta que ese momento llegue.**

 **Les dire una cosa.**

 **Tendrá 2 finales.**

 **El final real, y el final "que tal si"**

 **Y no es como elegir que final es bueno y que final es malo.**

 **Porque va a ser como las decisiones del juego "The walking Dead", no hay decisión buena.**

 **Solo decisiones.**

 **Asi va a ser este final.**

 **Y saben que.**

 **Vamos a hacerlo mas jugoso.**

 **Tienen que elegir el final ahora mismo.**

 **Asi varios lectores podrán elegir el final desde ya, pese a que aun no sepan como va a ser.**

 **Para que asi sea mas emocionante.**

 **Y tienen que elegir entre:**

 **FINAL A: "Dispara"**

 **FINAL B: "No dispara".**

 **Básicamente no es spoiler.**

 **Solo son palabras sin sentido en estos momentos.**

 **Pero cuando llegue el final.**

 **Lo sabran.**

 **Asi no esperar semanas para que todos respondan.**

 **Y asi todos participaran y no elegirán la obvia, o talves si lo harán y no lo saben.**

 **Pero yo si jejee.**

 **Soy un genio malévolo, (Inserte risa maligna aquí)**

 **Pero créanme cuando les digo una cosa.**

 **Cualquiera de los 2 finales que tengo en mi cabeza.**

 **Los impactara.**

 **De alguna u otra manera.**

 **Elijan sabiamente.**

 **Porque sere sincero.**

 **La votación se acaba una ves publique el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Y contare quienes prefieren el Final A, o el Final B.**

 **Y lo escribiré.**

 **Y no se preocupen, de todas formas obtendrán ambos.**

 **Solo que el final alternativo lo publicare 1 semana después de subir el final real.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Publiquen que tal les parece esta idea, y si están de acuerdo voten.**

 **Y si no quieren votar y solo quieren dejarse llevar, sigan siendo fantasmas en los comentarios y sigan leyendo.**

 **Y si no están de acuerdo.**

 **Solo díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo 38: Preparándose para el final de todo (Parte 1)**_

 **Comandante Star**

 **Planeta Minero de Skynet.**

 **2 de agosto del 2058**

-"Eh…..donde estoy?", pregunto como me sobo la cabeza y me siento en una cama.

Al parecer estoy en la pequeña enfermería de la nave.

Y estoy sin mi armadura y a lado de Grizz, pero en medio de nosotros 2 esta mi padre.

-"Calma hija, estoy aquí contigo"; dijo mi papa que quería que me recostara y lo hice.

-"Que paso, cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Solo 1 hora, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que ese tal EMEC nos dijera todo lo que paso, y luego traerte a la enfermería y mas bien, ayudarme a hacerte unos exámenes médicos y se fuera"; dijo mi papa.

Oh.

Ya recuerdo.

-"Y debo decir hija…."; dijo mi padre como saco una Tablet donde estaba yo pero en una proyección 3D.

Yo ya estaba sudando frio por que ya sabia lo que averiguo.

-"..como demonios una planta te podría embarazar?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"No lo se, te lo juro que no lo se"; dije yo como empece a hiperventilar.

Aun no estoy lista para tener hijos…..

Si apenas estuve lista para ser comandante!.

-"Yo te lo puedo explicar", dijo Kimara como entraba a esta pequeña enfermería, que apenas podía mantenernos a Grizz y a mi en las únicas 2 camas que había y solo podría caber 3 personas no mas aquí.

-"Si, pues explícame", dijo mi padre.

-"No, mas bien como rayos sabes que estoy preñada?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, todos lo sabemos, ya que tu padre fue a decirnos a todos cuando se enteró", yo mire a mi padre medio enfadada por eso, "Pero regresando a porque una planta te embarazo, la flor creo a los alicornios como seres perfectos en todo sentido, dándoles incluso una de sus mas grandes habilidades pasivas, compatibilidad total con cualquier especie, literalmente todo animal y raza inteligente puede embarazarte, desde un perro, hasta un elefante, o incluso uno de esos que conforman los Omegas"; dijo Kimara.

Ok, con solo pensar en que cualquier ser me podría empezar.

Me dio nauseas.

Y vomite en el piso a lado de papa.

-"Ya hijita, todo estará bien", dijo mi papa como me abrazo.

-"Pero papa, tenemos una misión, no puedo estar preñada cuando tengamos que luchar", dije yo toda nerviosa y triste.

-"No te preocupes, puedo practicarte una cesarea en el mes 8, además tenemos la suerte que ninguna de las demás hembras se haya embarazado, y eso que tienen sexo sin protección cada cierto rato"; dijo Kimara.

-"Eso no me anima, en absoluto", dije yo.

-"Pues mirale el lado positivo, cuando ganemos, regresaremos como héroes y podremos vivir como una verdadera familia todos juntos en la tierra, porque sere sincero, esa enorme ciudad en la que vivian no es para mi", dijo mi papa como me abrazaba.

-"Pero te acostumbrarías a vivir en mi ciudad papa"; dije yo como le segui el abrazo.

-"Nop"; dijo mi papa.

Entonces nos reimos un poco ante eso.

Pero bueno.

Es cierto.

Cuando acabe esta guerra.

Por fin podremos descansar todos en familia.

-"Y como se lo han tomado los demás que estaremos atrapados aquí buen tiempo?", pregunte a mi papa aun en pleno abrazo.

-"No tan bien, Thock se puso a hacer una rabieta, pero tu madre lo calmo y lo arrullo como si fuera un gato, dando mas a entender que solo es un gato superdesarrollado, y debo decir que en serio fue muy extraño eso, ves ese gigante musculoso y que una mujer lo este calmando y acariciando como un gato normal"; dijo mi papa.

-"Oh, bueno, y los demás, que hay de mis pilotos?", pregunte yo.

-"Ellos solo se quejaron un rato y hasta esa asiática de Chio esta haciendo apuestas de quien se vuelve loco primero, mientras se fueron a charlas, y a beber y a follar por ahi", dijo mi papa.

-"Bueno, mientras no hayan perdido el sentido del humor, algo es algo"; dije yo forzando una sonrisa.

-"Si, y lo curioso es que todos apuestan de la persona que mas se volverá loca eres tu"; dijo mi papa.

-"Que?, porque?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Oye, estas bajo mucho estrés, eres la líder de todos y tienes que tomar decisiones en extrema difíciles, estas preñada, hasta para mi es obvio que te dara una crisis psicótica en cualquier momento, o minimo sacar canas desde ahora y a los 25 años ser toda canosa", dijo mi papa.

-"Que forma de hacerme sentir mejor pa", dije yo de forma sarcástica.

-"Oye, yo soy directo en todo, solo con escuchar la historia de tu concepción veras lo directo que soy, veras fue nuestro primer encuentro con….", decía mi papa pero yo le cerre la boca con mi mano.

-"No, por favor, mama ya me lo conto, y ya se lo directo que puedes llegar a ser", dije yo toda sonrojada.

Si.

Precisamente que me cuente como se hacen los bebes, contándome como fui concebida en primer lugar fue algo vergonzoso.

Y bueno…..

Debo admitir que tambien desde ahí me empece a masturbar pero….

Esa historia es para otro dia.

-"Y que hay de ti y mi madre y bueno mis otras madres?", pregunte.

-"No te preocupes, ahora si que tendre tiempo para ponerme al dia con Trixie y Luna, además, talves tu no seas la única que se embarace en toda esta espera"; dijo mi papa guiñándome un ojo, "Y Vicky tambien estará con nosotros y quien sabe, talves se convierta ella en tu cuarta madre, jeje", sonrio mi papa.

-"Ok…"; decía yo, "Y que pasa con Kimara y Tom?", pregunto yo.

-"Kimara dejara a varios de sus hijos afuera para que crezcan como arboles frutales y plantas purificadoras de agua, mientras ella se queda a vigilar a Tom que medio sigue todo traumado en el hangar, me dio un poco de pena eso, pero luego recuerdo lo que nos hizo y se me olvida jeje"; dijo mi papa con una sonrisa.

-"Y que hay de Yudi y Zargo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ellos de seguro estarán como los conejos en su cuarto, teniendo sexo como si no hubiera un mañana, o conversaran y pasaran el rato, yo que se que querrá hacer Yudi, porque recuerda lo bipolar que esta últimamente, un dia esta toda feliz y radiante, y al otro te golpearía en la cara, aunque no la culpo, tuvo una infancia muy difícil"; dijo mi papa algo triste por eso.

-"Eh….y que tal si pasas mas tiempo con ella, y conmigo, eso obviamente le ayudara"; dije yo, "Y asi evitare pensar en el embarazo", dije eso murmurando.

-"Bueno, eso también, pero sabes que, hagamos esto, un dia sere propiedad de tu madre y mis esposas, y al siguiente sere todo suyo, un dia completo entre padre e hijas, y asi, intercalando todos los días, hasta ya sabes, el dia del juicio final como me gusta decirlo, porque es obvio, si la cagamos, literalmente será el fin para todos"; dijo papa.

-"Papa, porque no usas este dia para pasarlas con mama y las demás, en ves de quedarte a intentar animarme", dije yo en un leve tono de sarcasmo, porque en serio, eso ultimo que dijo no me ayudo en nada.

-"Ok hijita, cuídate no mas"; dijo papa como se fue ya de la enfermería.

-"Podes dejar de fingir que estas durmiendo Grizz", dije yo como me sente en el borde de la camilla, mirando a Grizz

-"Como lo supiste?", pregunto el sorprendido como también se sentaba.

-"Grizz, precisamente eres muy malo fingiendo estar durmiendo, porque no dejas de moverte mientras intentas fingir", dije yo.

-"Oye, para mi es muy difícil, esta cama es demasiado dura y lastima mi cuerpo", dijo el como se paro, "Ademas no creo haberme movido mucho"; dijo Grizz.

-"Oye, solo un ciego no te pudo haber visto, mas bien tienes suerte de que mi papa estaba concentrada en mi e intentando "darme animos""; digo eso entre comillas.

-"Si, que desubicado verdad?", pregunto Grizz.

-"Si, porque el es muy directo"; dije yo suspirando.

-"Pero aun asi, se que no me mentira ni nada, y eso es algo bueno"; dije yo.

-"Si, tienes razón en eso", dijo Grizz.

Hubo unos breves minutos de incomodo silencio.

-"Y…..escuchaste el porque de como estoy embarazada no?", pregunte a Grizz media nerviosa y sonrojada.

-"Si", dijo el suspirando.

-"Y que opinas de ya sabes, que sea mitad planta y mamífero?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo no se, creo que será bueno, porque de todas formas mírame, yo soy la primera planta que quiso ser piloto en siglos de historia", dije yo, "Asi que creo que no me importaría que mis hijos o hijas sean de una raza completamente nueva", dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Como que hijos o hijas?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh si, talves no lo sabes, pero los de mi razas cuando las hembras son fecundadas son capaz de dar a luz a mas de 5 nuevos retoños como minimo, el promedio es de mayorment por fecundación"; dijo el como si nada.

Yo….

Yo creo que me quiero desmayar otra ves.

-"7 a 8 hijos por embarazo?", pregunte asustada y nerviosa.

-"Bueno, yo provengo de una rama de la familia que las hembras dan muchos pero muchos retoños, hasta al menos 12 a 13 por fecundación, y ahora que lo pienso, no te presente a mis hermanos y hermanas jeje"; el dijo como si nada.

Yo…

Yo estaba al borde de desmayarme otra ves.

Oh.

Y estaba hiperventilando.

-"12…(hiperventilo)…..a 13…..(hiperventilo)…..de una ves?", pregunte nerviosa y asustada.

-"Calma, calma, y cuantas crias son que pueden nacer de un alicornio?"; pregunto Grizz todo preocupado como me abrazo.

-"No…(hiperventilo)….lo se", dije yo aun nerviosa y asustada.

-"Eh….mira…..", dijo Grizz sacando algo desde uno de los lados de la cama, era una nota, me la dio, y podía ver la letra, era de mi madre, pero no quiero leerla, asi que le di de nuevo a Grizz la nota, "Leela por mi por favor"; dije yo.

-"Dice asi; "Querida Star, me entere de tu embarazo, y solo empecé a hacer memoria de mi pasado cuando aun estaba entre alicornios, y debo decirte que, yo al parecer fui una excepción cuando solo di a luz a una cria, al parecer los alicornios pueden dar a luz a hast crias por embarazo, asi que eso explica el porque a pesar de tantas muertes y asesinatos entre nosotros aun eramos mas o menos numerosos, aunque talves yo y mi hermana seamos la excepción a la regla, no se si tu lo seas, y mas cuando hemos cambiado de cuerpo 2 veces"; y eso es todo lo que dijo Star…Star!", grito Grizz preocupado.

Porque si, oficialmente me había desmayado.

-"Bueno...buscare un libro de nombres para bebes en la base de datos", dijo Grizz.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **MES 1 (Inhibiciones fuera)**

 **SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2058**

-"Y estas seguro de eso?", pregunte preocupada a Kimara 2.

-"Si, por 15ava vez si, vas a tener quintillizos y ya deja de preguntar"; dijo media irritada Kimara 2 como solo estaba sentada de un, aun deprimido Tom en su armadura.

-"Pero no hay probabilidad que sea menos, o que te hayas equivocado?", pregunte toda desesperada yo, vistiendo con un gran vestido de maternidad con patrones de flores que Kimara hizo para mi, y asusta lo comoda que es.

-"No, no me eh equivocado, ahora ve a no ponerte tan nerviosa, porque te dire una cosa, si te pones mas nerviosa hasta los óvulos se podrían dividir en partes iguales por segunda ves y formar 5 pares de gemelos", dijo Kimara toda irritada.

-"Ok, ok, me ire", dije yo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-"Y tu crees que…..?", preguntaba pero Kimara 2 me corto.

-"Si, tu cuerpo no podrá aguantar a dar a luz a quintillizos y daras aluz a los 8 meses de embarazo, ahora vete por favor, que tengo que soportar a un semi cadáver aquí"; dijo Kimara 2 toda irritada.

-"Ok", dije yo como ya me iba.

-"Yo quería ver a mi hijo, y talves ni siquiera era mio", dijo todo triste Tom ahogándose en sus penas.

-"Porque no te mandamos a ese sol donde mi otra yo se suicidó, será un misterio para mi"; dijo Kimara toda irritada.

-"Y ahora no podre ver a mi supuesto hijo jamas", dijo este loquito ahogándose en sus penas.

-"Se que es su castigo, pero porque demonios me ofreci en cuidarlo en primer lugar?", pregunto irritado.

Se puso a pensar un rato en su sitio.

-"Oh si, por si nos traiciona o algo"; dijo ella ya con normalidad.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

Estos pasillos tan limpios como seda.

Ahora están un asco, con todo el polvo de aquí por haya.

Y…

Piso algo húmedo en el suelo.

Y miro y es un calzon.

-"Hey, quien dejo su ropa interior tirada esta ves!"; grite por el pasillo como sujetaba con magia esa ropa interior.

-"Lo siento", decía Hilary (la humana callada) como salía uno de los cuartos, aun desnuda, y bueno, con diferentes fluidos en su cuerpo, agarrando su calzon de mi agarre mágico y se iba a su cuarto.

-"Y dime querida, quieres algo mas de acción?", pregunto una voz, que por su tono jugueton sabia que era Tommy.

-"Sip", dijo Hilary tímidamente.

Entonces solo me aparte de la puerta.

-"Tenia que ser", dije yo como solo me aleje de su cuarto.

Y segui caminando queriendo ir de nuevo a mi cuarto/cabina de pilotos.

Porque obviamente no había cuartos para todos.

Entonces solo segui caminando.

Y bueno.

Veía a mi padre con solo su ropa interior caminar con una botella de vino en sus manos y yendo a su cuarto.

-"Hola hija, todo bien?", me pregunto el todo feliz.

-"Todo bien por ahora"; dije yo intentando no mirarlo todo.

-"Genial ahora si me disculpas, tus madres esperan"; dijo el como por desgracia para mi, entro a la puerta de su cuarto con mis madres en lencería esperándolo.

-"Y están listas para la acción chicas!", grito el de alegría.

Entonces la puerta se cerro automáticamente.

Porque hace 2 dias esta puerta no estaba cerrada y yo casualmente pasaba por aquí, y estaba en el angulo perfecto para verlos haciendo una mini orgia.

Y ver y escuchar a mi madre decir tantas groserías me perseguirán por buen tiempo.

Joder nunca crei que mi madre conociera tantas malas palabras.

Y en serio.

Porque me quede parada viendo por al menos 10 minutos.

Nunca lo sabre.

Y ver eso no me calentó nada.

Lo juro.

Y esa noche no hice que Grizz me lo hiciera despacio.

Lo juro.

Pensé toda nerviosa.

No se ni porque hablo asi en primera persona en mis pensamientos.

Es todo extraño.

 **(Thump)**.

Me tropecé con algo y me cai por estar tan ocupada en mis pensamientos.

-"Joder ahora con que demonios me tropec…..oh vamos chicos!", grite.

Eran Sahir (el israelita), y Trinity (la dálmata), desnudos y rodeados de varias botellas de licos y vomito.

-"Oye baja la voz, algunos tratamos de dormir"; dijo Sahir aun medio ebrio y con los ojos cerrados.

Y Trinnity solo babeaba sobre el.

-"Y por todos los cielos que alguien se encargue de esa gotera de agua tibia", dijo el medio enfadado y sin abrir los ojos.

-"Joder había alguien que no piense en sexo aquí!", grite como segui caminando.

Y segui caminando.

Y cuando estaba en el ultimo pasillo para llegar a mi cuarto.

Ahí estaban Yudi y Zargo haciéndolo en el pasillo.

-"Oigan, para eso existen los cuartos!", les grite.

-"Lo siento Star..", dijo toda sonrojada Yudi como corria con su ropa tapándose.

-"Si, lo siento"; dijo Zargo también, mientras se cubria con su ropa.

Uggg.

Están como conejos últimamente.

Pero al final estoy en mi cuarto con Grizz.

Esto.

Esto me pone furica.

Furica y…..

-"Hola Star, como te fue otra vez con Kimara?"; pregunto el de forma inocente.

….y cachonda.

-"Tu y yo desnudos ahora!"; grite yo.

-"si querida", dijo el todo nervioso.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Mes 2 (Esto esta aburrido realmente)**

 **Octubre del 2058**

Todos estamos sentados en el comedor.

Y realmente todo ah estado tranquilo últimamente.

Nada de encontrar a nadie fornicando o desnudo por ahí.

Y nadie charlaba lo que es extraño.

Asi que…..

Quise hacer yo la conversación.

-"Y como les ha ido últimamente?", pregunte yo.

-"Se nos acabó el verdadero alcohol", dijo Sahir todo aburrido.

-"Ya no hay mas condones"; dijo mi papa.

-"Ya no hay lugares en donde no me haya acostado ya con Zargo"; dijo Yuli como si nada.

-"Yo estoy re aburrida de leer los pocos libros virtuales que teníamos guardados en la computadora", dijo algo desanimada Trinnity.

-"No eh podido hacerle el mantenimiento de la nave, porque técnicamente EMEC lo repara desde afuera", dijo Richy (el pastor alemán mujeriego).

-"Eh, no sabias que tu eras mecánico", dije sorprendida.

-"Si lo soy, estas manos no son solo hechas para satisfacer hembras"; dijo el mostrando sus dedos.

-"Y yo ya me dormi todas las siestas que no eh podido hacer en varias semanas desde que todo inicio", dijo Thock.

-"Guao, si que demuestra mas y mas que es medio gato", dijo mi papa en voz baja.

-"Escuche eso", dijo Thock (el tigre superdesarrollado) todo enojado como se levanto.

-"Thock, sentado", dijo mi mama en un tono serio.

-"Si señora", dijo Thock ya medio calmado como se volvió a sentar.

-"Eh….y que fue eso?", pregunto Chio.

-"Digamos que ahora me hace mas caso que antes", dijo mi mama.

-"Si, porque le dejamos que nos observe cuando lo hacíamos", dijo mi papa.

Mi madre y sus esposas solo lo miraron molestas.

-"Oh…..y Vicky no quiere ser la cuarta madre, mas bien, quiere regresar con Rocky"; dijo mi papa intentando librarse de esta.

-"Si, el al final era alguien bueno, y se preocupaba por todos, no se porque fui tan estúpida en dejarlo ir"; dijo Vicky toda nostálgica.

-"Pues si lo has olvidado, el es un perro, la criatura mas leal y honesta del mundo, a que no chicos", dijo mi papa mirando a Tommy, Trinnity y Richy.

-"Cierto", ellos dijeron.

-"Creo que hasta yo podría haber olvidado eso en mi vida"; dijo Vicky algo triste.

-"Pero como Trixie intenta demostrar con su hija, a veces no es muy tarde para cambiar"; dijo mi padre todo contento.

-"Si", dijo Trixie tratando de tomar la mano de Yudi.

-"Aun la herida no esta tan sanada", dijo Yudi evitando la mano de Trixie.

-"Y yo solo averigue que mi panza parece de 4 meses cuando solo voy en el segundo mes, gracias por preguntar", dije yo.

Y ya todos me miraron algo avergonzados por discutir esas cosas.

Y bueno.

Se callaron de nuevo.

Aaaaa!

Porque me molesto.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **3 MES (Drogas)**

 **Noviembre 2058**

-"Ok, esto ah estado muy silencioso últimamente", dije yo como salí de mi cuarto para hacer una inspección a la tripulación si queremos ser técnicos.

Todos han estado preocupante muy silenciosos últimamente, hasta han faltado a comer todos los días.

Haber.

Primero voy a ver a mis padres.

-"Papa, mama y otras mamas, están ahí?", pregunto como toco a su puerta.

Pero nadie contesta.

Mas bien solo se escucha muchas risitas del otro lado.

Entonces solo la abro.

Y un fuerte humo muy raro sale de ahí.

Aunque un humo que realmente muy cautivador la verdad.

Entonces veo a mi padre, y a mis madres.

Tirados por todos lados.

Fumando algo.

-"Pero que rayos?!", me pregunto como creo una burbuja de aire alrededor de mi cabeza.

Porque en serio.

No quiero pensar que esa cosa que fuman sea perjudicial para el bebe.

-"Oh….solo estamos aquí…viajando por un túnellll magiccco", decía mi papa todo ido.

-"Siiii, hay colores y cosasss"; decía mi madre que estaba recostada junto a mi papa.

-"Jejej, ese color cambia de color, como es posible?", preguntaba fascinada Daring Doo como veía la televisión holográfica en donde solo había una manzana proyectada en ella.

En primer lugar.

Porque hay algo asi en un proyector?

-"Yo estoy seguro que estoy volandddo", dijo Trixie como solo caminaba por toda la habitación con los brazos extendidos.

Yo solo cerre la puerta.

Maldición.

Era obvio que estaban bien drogados.

Pero se los veía alimentados al menos.

-"Jeje, ven aca", decía un desnudo Thock persiguiendo a…Vicky?

Que también estaba desnuda.

En el pasillo.

-"No…..ya te dije que no…hueso gigantee", decía toda extraña Vicky como seguía corriendo por el pasillo de manera extraña.

Como si fueran 2 borrachos intentando correr.

Pero entonces vi porque.

Ambos tenían las pupilas casi en blanco.

-"Pero yo solo quiero probar si realmente sabes a atun pescado tipo atun"; decía Thock mas loco y extrañamente sonando mejor su sintaxis.

Asi que lo que sea que hayan tomado, vuelve a Thock mejor hablador.

Quien lo diría?.

Desidi ignorarlos. Y solo.

Segui caminando y buscando a los demás.

Que estaban oh confundidos "volando por ahí", "o imaginando que están en un tren mágico".

Oh.

En un caso mas extraño, lo que hacían Yudi y Zargo.

Bueno, mas precisamente la versión femenina de Zargo.

-"Pero hace cosquillas"; decía en una voz muy fina la versión femenina de Zargo.

-"Pero esto se siente tan bien!", gritaba Yudi de felicidad

Y ambas tenían los ojos rojos.

Como Yudi…

Le lame ya saben que.

O sea.

Cosas lésbicas para ser directos.

Ok…

Y es hora de hallar a la única responsable de esto.

-"Kimara!", grite yo cuando llegue al hangar.

-"No hablo, estoy ocupada disfrutando de esto", decía lo que ahora era, un árbol.

Un árbol violeta de hojas rojas y que excreta un liquido marron de ella.

Y que viene de una de las compuertas abiertas al suelo del planeta.

Bueno,

Esta nave tiene el hangar al aterrizar completamente, siendo bloqueada por el suelo.

-"Y que demonios te pasa?", pregunto yo enojada y ahora cubierta por completo de una burbuja protectora.

-"Estoy dándole felicidad a todos aquí"; dijo ella alegremente y toda risueña.

-"No te molestes", decía Tom, aun tirado en el suelo.

-"Porque?", pregunto.

-"Ella esta consumida por al ser el árbol Deperi Ti, un árbol nativo del planeta de los Timberos, unas ratas humanoides, ese árbol produce una droga que literalmente causa diversos efectos en las que las consumen, sus hojas pueden ser fumadas, su néctar que expulsa te nutre y te nubla la mente, y ella misma disfruta de esos efectos, y como es adictiva, tus compañeros vienen a chupar el néctar del arbol", dijo Tom.

-"Eh….gracias por la información", dije yo.

-"Como digas", dijo otra ves medio deprimido y se volvió a estar en posición fetal.

-"Kimara, lo que voy a hacer es por tu propio bien, asi que, no me odies ok"; dije yo.

Como la queme con mi magia.

Entonces después de unos segundos.

De las raíces que no fueron tocadas por mi fuego mágico.

Ella surgio de nuevo en su forma humanoide.

-"Porque hiciste eso?", pregunto esta ves en su voz normal.

-"Porque estabas drogando de lo lindo a mi tripulación y mis padres", dije yo enojada.

-"Estaba ayudando a que se relajaran"; dijo ella.

-"Pero asi no joder, eso no es correcto", dije yo enojada.

-"Ok, pero luego tendras que controlar lo que venga", dijo ella.

-"Controlar que?", pregunte yo.

-"Los que hayan consumido cualquier cosa del árbol y ya no puedan obtener nada de este, caerán en una total locura", dije Tom.

-"Exacto", dijo Kimara.

-"No importa, aun asi será mejor que estén atontados todo el rato"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, como desees, es tu nave, tus reglas, aunque con todas las dosis que tomaron, me temo que no saldrá la droga de sus sistemas en un buen tiempo, y no, no tiene otra forma de curarlo", dijo Kimara.

-"Que tanto?", pregunte.

-"1 MES", dijo ella.

-"Oh mierda!"; grite.

-"Le dije que iba a pasar eso", dijo Tom.

-"Tu cállate y vuelve a tu miseria!", le grite.

-"Ok", dijo Tom volviendo a estar triste y en su posición fetal.

-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **4 MES (Locura)**

 **Diciembre 2058**

Ok….

Esto si que fue una mala idea.

Vi por las cámaras de seguridad de la cabina.

Y bueno.

Los interiores de la nave están semi destruidos.

Porque algunos de los chicos tienen arrebatos súbitos de ira y destruyen lo que sea que tengan en frente.

Otros están sentados en un estado de paralisis total.

Zargo esta caminando por todos lados, transformándose en todos lo que ven, y luego literalmente copia todo lo que haga.

Thock esta arrancándose su pelo.

Con sus garras.

Mi mama esta en un estado de paranoia total.

Prácticamente al minimo ruido ella se llena de energía y ataca.

Sin importar que tenga al frente.

Por eso le puse un supresor de magia los primeros días en que enloquecían.

Porque digamos que….

Su cuarto ahora tiene una segunda puerta…..

Suficientemente grande para que pase un auto por ella.

Papa anda desnudo por ahí arrojando sus desperdicios como cual mono.

Y bueno también Sahir.

Los perros se lo están comiendo.

Joder.

Que asco.

Y luego allí estaba Kimara en el hangar.

Y con un letrero me escribia en el las palabras.

" **Te dije que esto iba a suceder"**

Y por eso odio eso.

-"Si que están todos locos ahí abajo", dijo Grizz a mi lado.

-"Ni que lo digas", dije yo.

-..-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Mes 5 (Normalidad otra ves?)**

 **Enero 2059**

ok…..limpiamos todo.

Y aunque hay paneles rotos por todas partes.

Armas rotas y armaduras desmanteladas.

Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo el lado fue minimo.

Ahora estábamos todos de vuelta en el comedor.

-"Bueno….si que…..", intentaba decir algo.

Pero…

-"No digas nada por favor"; dijo mi papa.

Y todos asintieron.

Ok…

Uff.

Y recién van 5 meses.

Bueno.

4 mas y listo.

Jejjee.

Jejejeejejeje.

Je….

Mierda.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Y que tal el capitulo chicos?.**

 **Y si, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.**

 **Pero es que el tiempo no me alcanzo.**

 **Pasaron muchas cosas como escuela de verano.**

 **Y bueno…..**

 **Termino Regular Show.**

 **Y quería ver toda la ultima temporada de corrido para ver asi tranquilamente el final.**

 **Y digamos que se me fue todo el tiempo libre en eso jeeje.**

 **Y que también esos días el puto internet estuvo lerdo y mas quería ver esos episodios que otra cosa.**

 **Asi que…..**

 **Lo siento chicos.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Que les parecio este capitulo chicos.**

 **Comenten, comenten.**

 **Y como dije.**

 **Eligan cual de los finales quieren.**

 **El final A o el final B?**

 **Asi que…**

 **Eso seria todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 39: Preparándose para el final de todo (Parte 2)**_

 _ **Star Castedo.**_

 _ **Mes 6 (Por fin contacto exterior)**_

 _ **Febrero 2059**_

 _ **Aun en la nave en el planeta minero de Skynet.**_

Ok…

Otra ves en el comedor de la nave.

Las tensiones están altas.

Tenemos miedo de comer porque todos sabemos de donde proviene ahora la comida.

Y….

Bueno.

No sabemos que ah estado haciendo EMEC desde hace buen tiempo.

Y ya nadie habla mucho.

Porque de todas formas, ya nos conocíamos todos.

Ya habíamos hablado de todo.

Y hecho de todo.

Aunque eso si, ninguna de las otras chicas se ha embarazado.

Pese a que lo han hecho como conejos durante todos estos meses.

Entonces como si alguien hubiera deseado que algo nuevo pasase.

EMEC apareció en medio del comedor.

Desde el suelo en forma de liquido hasta materializarse en esa forma humanoide.

 **-"Buenos días a todos, espero que todos estén listos para buenas y malas noticias",** dijo EMEC.

-"Yo creo que hablo por todos que con solo saber algo a parte de las recetas que se pueden hacer con maíz de parte de mi padre…."; decia yo.

-"Hay mas de 20, y lo aprendes cuando los únicos y primeros cultivos eran de maíz"; dijo mi papa.

-"Oh...de cuantos de nuestros amigos pudo matar alguien en combate cuerpo a cuerpo", dije yo otra ves.

-"Fueron 21, aunque espero romper esa marca pronto", decia Thock.

-"Pero bueno, que noticias nos traes EMEC?, pregunto yo.

 **-"Ok, entonces dejare a su libre interpretación si consideran si lo que digo es bueno o malo, pero bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que todo va como lo calcule, solo 3 meses mas para que lleguen aquí, pero lo segundo es que, somos el ultimo planeta que queda de los de Skynet y la única razón de porque no somos inmediatamente invadidos es que la flor me envio un mensaje que dice, "Por simple eliminación de los mundos restantes de Skyney, es mas que seguro que ustedes están en ese ultimo planeta que queda, asi que les dare 3 meses para que se preparen para recibirme primero y luego a toda la flota OMEGA, porque sere honesta, pienso que será interesante tener algún reto por una ves en mas de un billón de años", eso es lo que dijo la flor"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Ok, definitivamente eso ultimo es malo y en grande", dije yo.

-"Ni que lo digas"; dijo mi padre.

 **-"Pero las noticias no acaban, sus familiares de ustedes los Castedos, y la hija de Celestia y Chrysalis siguen con vida, pero algo bueno es que todas las defensas que tengo para que la flor no escape están listas y operativas, solo falta construir las armas y las armaduras y será todo";** dijo EMEC.

-"Ok, eso si que me alegra saberlo"; dijo mi padre.

-"Igual"; dijo mi madre.

- **"Y eh revisado mas sobre mis viejos registros sobre la flor y averigue otro nombre mas sencillo para que le digan en ves de solo decirle "La Flor", y el nombre es "Flor Inicial de la Vida", o F.I.V",** dijo Emec.

-"FIV….eso si suena mejor que solo decirle la Flor", dijo mi papa.

-"La verdad que si pega"; dijo Chio.

-"Oye, y una cosa, que tipos de defensa tienes en contra de la flor?", pregunte yo.

 **-"Una maquina que produce un escudo de energía de escala planetaria alimentada y echa 100% de antimateria en la que ni un atomo podrá escapar de aquí, aunque claro, la maquina a la ves evita que se forme un enorme agujero negro de tamaño planetario también, y que se autodestruiría, una ves ya no sienta sus signos vitales de cada uno de ustedes, y si, esta nave tenia suficiente muestras de ADN de ustedes para tomar sin problemas y sellarlas en la maquina, elimine toda bacteria, virus, hongo o parasito en la superficie del planeta, y literalmente no queda ser vivo que pueda controlar FIV, ah, y si quieren fijarse por las ventanas del comedor, pueden darse cuenta que esta nave estará dentro de la maquina",** dijo EMEC.

Entonces todos nos pusimos a mirar hacia afuera.

Al estéril planeta con máquinas mineras a lo lejos, para que luego cambiara a una superficie blanquecina, bueno, todo era blanco afuera de la nave.

-"Espera un segundo, construiste esa maquina alrededor de nosotros y todo este tiempo lo que eh visto desde la cabina, era una ilusión?", pregunte yo.

 **-"En efecto, además no se preocupen, en caso de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión, hay una puerta lo suficientemente grande para que salgamos, y si, construi mi enorme maquina creadora de ese escudo y que es del tamaño de un edificio de 90 pisos encima de ustedes, pero fue para que el escudo mas pequeño que envuelva la maquina este protegida de FIV cuando la tengamos atrapada dentro del planeta y por cierto, y no había tiempo para construir un aeródromo protegido para tener a la nave a salvo, tenia que ahorrar materiales, y construir encima de la nave era la única opción"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Y el escudo seria lo suficientemente resistente para evitar que la flota de los Omegas entrara?", pregunte yo.

 **-"Si, ellos no tienen nada en su arsenal que pueda si quiera debilitar el escudo** "; dijo EMEC.

-"Genial, pero, que pasa si por desgracia fallamos?"; pregunto mi madre.

 **-"Como dije, en caso de que todos murieran, la maquina se autodestruiría causando una enorme supernova, destruyendo a la flor, asi que, ganaríamos de todas formas, pero obviamente, no sobreviviríamos para ver esa victoria",** dijo EMEC.

Bueno, que forma de bajar los animos.

 _ **-"Bueno, eso seria todo que tenia que contarles, asi que…nos vemos todos en un poco mas de 2 meses que es el tiempo aproximado en que estarán listos las armas"**_ , dijo EMEC.

Casi todos nos despedimos de Emec cuando se fue.

Obviamente exceptuando a mis padres.

Que estaban en estado de Shock al respecto.

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Mayo 1 del 2059**

 **Comandante Jack Castedo.**

 **Planeta de refugiados N°2, Ciudad N°23.**

Bueno, esto es incomodo.

Durante estas semanas de descanso ya casi al finalizar esta guerra.

Eh sentido que me vigilaban.

Muy….

Pero muy de cerca.

Joder, siento que hasta me vigilaban hasta en el baño y cuando le hacia el amor a una yegua.

Y a la comandante Mary Pie.

Joder, si que cuando le comentaba eso que sentía que alguien nos observaba.

Ella decia que me tranquilizara.

Que son solos espectadores que están viendo como se desarrolla tu vida.

Yo solo me quede con cara de... "Que demonios hablas?"

Pero en fin, ella es muy excéntrica.

Pero buena comandante de todas formas.

Sus tácticas no tienen ningún sentido, y eso confunde a los robots a tal medida que no tienen forma de prepararse y los vencemos.

Por eso es mi comandante favorita.

Eso y que es la única comandante femenina que quiere algo conmigo.

Aunque sea solo sexo.

Pero bueno.

Mas bien en estos momentos en este apartamento que nos dieron para descansar antes de salir de nuevo a la acción.

Me siento otra ves observado.

Joder.

Y estamos en el jodido piso 134.

Y no hay ventanas?.

Como demonios me siento observado?

Y eso que ya verifique varias veces que no hubiera cámaras aquí.

-"Comandante Castedo", decia una voz algo lujuriosa detrás mio.

Me volteo y veo a la capitana Cely (pelaje blanco, cabello verde, y alas tipo insecto bien grandes, esta bien voluptuosa, cuerno blanco y de un ojo verde y otro violeta) en una ropa de lencería muy ajustada.

Y sus amplios atributos….

Oh por Dios, apenas son sostenidos por ese sostén rojo que usa.

Oh, y sus ojos están completamente teñidos de rosa y esta babeando rosa también.

Eso si es preocupante.

-"Eh….y que hace aquí?", pregunto algo nervioso.

-"Solo estoy aquí por amor", dijo ella toda lujuriosa como se acercaba hacia mi.

Y como ella mide 2 metros…..

Es algo intimidante y excitante a la ves, por el simple hecho de que esta semi desnuda.

-"Oh, alimentarte de amor eh…..bueno, puedes alimentarte de la forma en que siquiera lo hagan", dije yo todo nervioso.

-"No…..yo vengo a hacer el amor con usted", dijo ella como literalmente me alzo y me abrazo y estaba cara a cara con ella y su rostro solo expresaba que estaba lujuriosa.

-"Eh…y porque no solo me lo pidió casualmente en un bar o en mi puerta y no de esta manera tan espeluznante?", pregunte.

-"Porque yo no tengo idea de como pedirle a un varon para hacer el amor, yo solo se luchar y dirigir", dijo ella toda lujuriosa, "Y porque creo que me esta dando una especie de calor que le da a los changelings, uno que si o si, tiene que ser satisfecho por un varon", dijo ella toda lujuriosa como me arrancaba mi ropa con su magia.

-"Espera "calor?", o sea que quieres quedar embarazada?", pregunte medio asustado.

-"SI!"; grito ella como me beso.

Y bueno….

-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **50 min después.**

-"Fue deliciosamente divertido, habrá que hacerlo mas veces después que la guerra termine", dijo ahora una mas lucida Cely, del cual sus ojos ya volvieron a la normalidad, y estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

-"Hasta la próxima", dijo ella como se fue, a la ves que se volvia invisible, porque ella no se puso su lencería, salio desnuda del edificio.

Bueno, eso responde quien me observaba.

Ahora…

Que le diré al servicio de habitaciones cuando vean mi cuarto cubierto la mayoría de esa baba rosa….

Y bueno mas líquidos que ella expulsaba durante el acto sexual.

Que debo decir que ella era insaciable.

Por mientras, me quedare aquí, en esta cama semi destrozada y con arañazos y toda humeda, y con su sostén como sombrero.

Mientras recupero la sensibilidad en las piernas….

Brazos….

Y bueno, todo el cuerpo.

-..-..-..-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitan Cely.**

 **En su apartamento.**

 **Despues de una ducha.**

Ok….

Si.

Tenían razón mis madres

Ese instinto de apareamiento era muy fuerte.

Que enorme vergüenza fue esa.

Seguirlo durante tantas noches como si fuera una de esas colegialas raras.

-"Y estar vestida de esa forma…ucchhh, que vergonzoso", decia yo en voz alta como daba vueltas en mi cuarto.

-"Aunque ahora esta la cosa, mi embarazo será como el de los ponys que dura de 9 a 10 meses, o como los changelings, de 2 meses en el vientre y luego salen en forma de huevos?", dije toda pensativa.

-"No, mejor eso lo pienso después, mañana es un gran dia después de todo, porque que otro dia tienes la oportunidad de aniquilar la ultima fuerza maligna en la galaxia?", dije yo tratando de reconfortarme.

-"Aunque si me gusto hacerlo", dije en voz alta toda sonrojada.

Entonces me di una bofetada.

-"No, enfócate en la guerra, solo en la guerra maldita sea"; dije yo en voz alta.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-

 **2 de mayo del 2059.**

 **Star Castedo**

 **En el amanecer de este planeta.**

 **A solo 1 hora para que venga FIV.**

 **Y a solo 2 horas para que llegue la flota OMEGA.**

-"Joder que la pasa, ya ha pasado obviamente mas de 2 meses, donde rayos esta", dijo mi padre todo enojado.

-"Si, y no ayuda que precisamente tenemos el contador en los altavoces en que se repite cada hora cuanto falta para la invasión", dijo Chio.

-"Y yo…ajjjjjj…..no puedo estar en proceso de parto con todos mirándome joder!"; grite yo desde la enfermería como veía a todos quejándose en la puerta de la enfermería, con Grizz tomando de mi mano y Kimara 2 atendiéndome.

Y los demás de chismosos desde la puerta.

Que puto gran dia para que…..

-"Aggggg!"; grite de dolor como sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Grizz.

Y con mi super fuerza.

Bueno…

Digamos que convertia sus manos en pasta.

Y el estaba lagrimeando del dolor intentando aparentar la calma.

-"Vamos lo estas haciendo bien, sigue asi", decia calmadamente Kimara, que se puso un atuendo de enfermera.

-"Estoy asi desde hace 20 minutos joder, y no ayuda con quejosos y de chismosos viéndome desde la puerta!", grite como pujaba un poco mas.

-"Es que justo amaneció y te buscábamos para hablar de que EMEC se esta tardando demasiado", dijo Yudi toda tranquila.

-"Hablaremos de esto cuando…..arggggggg…..ya no este en proceso de parto!", grite yo.

-"Vamos falta poco, estoy viendo que ya esta cerca", dijo Kimara toda tranquila.

-"Como cuantos son?", pregunto mi madre desde atrás de todos los chismosos.

-"Son gemelas", dijo Kimara.

-"ARGGGGGG!", grite otra ves.

-"Muy bien, un buen y fuerte empuje", dijo Kimara.

Lo di.

Y sentí como por fin algo de alivio.

Y casi pierdo el conocimiento.

-"Mira Star…a tus hijas", dijo Kimara como me dio a mis hijas envueltas en toallas, ellas se veian como yo, o sea humanas con alas, pero estas tenían alas verdes y pelo verde.

-"Guao, yo pensé que serian como otra cosa, como totalmente verdes como el padre oh….", decia Tommy como todos se acercaron, "Pero gane la apuesta, págame 500 de los grandes Sahir, se parecen mas a la madre".

-"Joder!", grito Sarin (varón israelita).

-"Si no son mis padres salgan de la maldita enfermería o juro que los vaporizare ahora"; dije en voz alta toda agotada.

Y bueno en seguidas todas menos mis padres, Grizz y Kimara salieron de la enfermería.

-"Guao, no puede ser que ya soy abuelo…", dijo mi padre todo feliz.

-"Si…..ya me siento una anciana", dijo Daring Doo.

-"Y son bonitas, es increíble que al parecer no tienen ningún rasgo de parte de Grizz", dijo mi madre.

-"En realidad, tóquenlos y verán que si tienen un rasgo parecido a la de las plantas", dijo Kimara.

Entonces mi padre fue el que los toco, porque yo los tenia en mis brazos.

-"Guao….son tan suaves…..es como tocar un tomate", dijo mi padre.

-"Es porque en efecto pueden parecer humanas, pero son 100% plantas, aunque sus radiografías mientras ellas crezcan muestren órganos parecidos a la humana, sus tejidos, y órganos son los mismos que las de nuestro amigo planta de aquí, mas bien son bien flexibles, y es por eso que pudiste dar a luz en solo 30 minutos, porque ellos se deslizaron con facilidad por ser bien flexibles y no tener nada duro en ellos, asi que dale gracias a Grizz por esos genes que te ayudaron a que tu experiencia fuera menos dolorosa", dijo Kimara señalando a Grizz.

-"Guao", dijo papa.

-"Gracias Grizz, supongo, pero, y toman leche?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, ellos pueden seguir comiendo y tomando todo lo que quieras, pero en el caso de comida seria como un modo de parecer normal, ya que al igual que como Grizz, solo necesita agua y luz solar para alimentarse", dijo Kimara.

-"Guao otra ves"; dijo papa.

-"Si, guao", dije yo.

-"Y podrán hacer magia?", pregunte yo.

-"Mmmm, posiblemente", dijo Kimara.

-"Oh….bueno, no importa, los querre igual aunque no hagan magia", dije yo como las abrazaba y bueno, me ponía a alimentarlas.

Cuando EMEC apareció en la puerta.

 **-"Lamento aparecerme justo en este momento emotivo, pero, ya las tengo listas sus armaduras y armas"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Joder si que arruinas el momento, pero bueno, algo es algo, ve a decirles a los demás"; dije yo.

 **-"Ya lo hice, mas bien fueron a ustedes los últimos que les dije"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Bueno, ya lo escucharon, ya es hora…", decia yo como intentaba levantarme aun estando toda adolorida.

Pero mi madre, padre y Grizz me detuvieron.

-"No, debes quedarte aquí, aunque sea un rato, luego únete con nosotros"; dijo mi padre.

-"Si, se que nosotros tenemos una velocidad de curación asombrosa, pero un parto drena mucha de nuestra energía, asi que al menos quédate aquí, 1 hora o 2", dijo mi madre.

-"Esta bien mama, por ustedes me quedare", dije yo de verdad algo agotada.

-"Me quedare contigo hasta que puedas andar", dijo Grizz.

-"No, anda no mas, porque después de todo, necesito a mi compañero para que me diga que paso"; dije yo.

-"Ok querida, solo descansa"; dijo el como me dio un beso en mi boca y se fue, al igual que mis padres y EMEC.

Dejando solo a Kimara aquí conmigo.

Y yo esperando que se fueran y estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para seguirlos en secreto.

-"Se lo que intentaras Star, y no te dejare que vayas", dijo Kimara deteniéndome en mi cama.

-"Pero…..", decia yo pero ella me silencio con un dedo en mis labios.

-"Pero se que como comandante no te gusta estar desinformada, asi que te dejare ir, solo déjame crear una replica tuya usando una de mis hijas y bueno…..obtener mucha de tu leche para que tus hijas no sospechen", dijo Kimara.

-"Bueno….gracias por eso, pero no les hagas nada malo quieres…", dije yo como solo me quede mirando a mis hijas.

-"Creeme, preferia morir a ver como una nueva especie sea dañada", dijo ella como vi como algo parecido a un gusano cayo de su mano, y en menos de un minuto había una replica mia en tamaño real.

Espera…..

Asi de despeinada me veo?.

Y tan hinchadas las tengo?...y todo tocando a la otra yo sus pechos.

-"Ahora por favor deja que mi hija succione tu leche y te puedas ir", dijo Kimara.

Yo solo asentí.

Y bueno.

3 minutos del momento mas incomodo de mi vida.

Deje a cargo de mis hijas a la hija de Kimara.

Y ella me llevo cargando hacia donde sea que este llevando a los demás.

-"Oye y simplemente no podias hacer que mi clon produjera su leche?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, pero era mas rápido asi", dijo Kimara.

Ok, quería sentirme enojada por dejarme que me succionaran mi leche alguien que no fuera mis hijas.

Pero bueno.

Teníamos cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Como sobrevivir.

-"Y sabes donde están?", pregunto yo a Kimara.

-"Si, están en la zona de despliegue de infantería, ahí es pues el lugar donde todo sucede, después de todo"; dijo Kimara.

-"Eso si no te lo puedo negar"; dije yo.

Ella me cargo hasta haya.

Y llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a EMEC subiendo y mostrando las armaduras.

Que son…..

Exactamente igual a nuestras armaduras.

-"Guao que no te rompiste la cabeza intentando darles un nuevo diseño verdad?", pregunto yo desde atrás de todos.

 **-"Muy bien, llegaste, ahora si puedo explicarles de que se trata esta nueva armadura",** dijo EMEC obviamente ignorando lo que dije.

-"Espera, sabias que iba a venir?", pregunte yo

 **-"Si, porque después de todo, tu también quieres ayudar en vencer a FIV",** dijo EMEC.

-"Hija, dejaste a mis nietas….solas!", grito asustada mi madre.

-"No mama, la deje que otro clon de Kimara, no soy tan irresponsable", dije yo.

-"Creo que me sentiría mas seguro que si se hubieran quedado solas"; dijo mi papa.

-"Auch…eso duele sabes", dijo Kimara media dolida.

 **-"Si ya terminaron de quejarse por cosas menores, es hora de que les diga sobre sus armaduras"** , dijo Emec.

Todos nos callamos enseguida.

-"Prosigue EMEC", dije yo.

 **-"Ok, como decia, ahora sus armaduras, porque si, las tome sin que se dieran cuenta, ahora están cubiertas por una aleación parecida a la mia, lamentablemente no había tiempo para construir suficiente material parecido al mio a tiempo, pero esta resistirá igualmente, mas bien hasta resistiría un ataque directo de miles de naves de los Omegas y sin sufrir ningún rasguño, tienen sus propulsores, sus comunicadores especiales que nos servirán para comunicarnos en el vacio",** dijo Emec.

-"Espera, que quieres decir con "el vacio"?", pregunto Zargo.

 **-"Oh, si, creo que hubiera sido mejor decirles sobre las armas primero y como nos servirán para vencer a FIV y sobre "EL VACIO"",** dijo EMEC.

-"Pues dilo, que armas usaremos", dijo ya impaciente Yudi.

 **-"Ok, las armas",** dijo EMEC como saco de la espalda de una de las armaduras especiales que trajo de muestra, un rifle muy extraño, era como un rifle laser, pero de color blanco, y había una extraña esfera que brillaba de color amarillo muy intenso, **"Es un rifle que su disparo, básicamente todo a su rango de tiro, destruye los atomos y partículas por la que pasa el disparo, o sea, esta arma prácticamente desgarra el espacio y el tiempo, y un solo disparo hubiera sido suficiente para matar a FIV, pero en este tiempo eh podido ver que pasa cuando llega a un planeta, ella en un microsegundo, ya a cubierto sus atomo-bots por todo el planeta, y es por eso gente, que cuando ella llegue, no dispararan contra ella, dispararan en contra de todo en el planeta, literalmente borren de la misma existencia el planeta, haciendo que la maquina y obviamente la nave dentro de esta queden intactas, el escudo de energía de antimateria quedaría intacto en todo esto, mas bien la barrera evitaría que atomos se metieran al planeta, o sea, que apenas la encienda, el planeta quedara en la oscuridad total, pero en fin, quiero que hagan eso, disparan contra todo menos a ella, porque literalmente al borrar todo átomo a su alrededor, ella no podrá moverse, y podrá ser atrapada con facilidad, y no, no quiero que hagan magia, magia es una forma de darles átomos de energía para que ella use en nuestra contra, asi que no usen magia, luego, la atrapamos porque las armaduras podrán moverse en el vacio de la literal nada, y sus nuevos sensores les permitirá ver en "EL VACIO", porque al literalmente no haber radiación, ni luz solar, ni infrarrojos, ningún otro método que conocen podría ayudarlos a ver en ese vacio, y una ves la atrapemos en la armadura, mi maquina lenta y pausadamente llenara de atomos "EL VACIO", donde antes estuvo el planeta, porque si lo apagamos de golpe, corremos el riesgo de que la misma realidad en esta parte del universo colapse y explote matando a todo lo que estuviera en este sistema solar, y una ves capturada, podremos destruirla a FIV gracias a que tendrá un dispositivo en la cabeza de esa armadura en la que habrá una pistola igual en funcionamiento a la del rifle y cuando la dispar en ese dispositivo especial en la cabeza, la flor se desintegrara dentro del traje, muriendo rápida y talves dolorosamente, pero obviamente para después, porque recuerden que tendremos que buscar un planeta donde instalarnos y asi buscar la forma de deshacerme de los atomo-bots secundarios de FIV, curar a todos y sacar esos atomo-bots de sus sistemas, para asi matar a la FIV sin que todos mueran en el acto, ahora, alguna duda sobre mi plan?",** pregunto EMEC después de ese discurso tan largo.

-"Pero espera, que pasa si los disparos de esa arma nos impacta?", pregunto Yudi.

 **-"Moriran horriblemente, eso es seguro, asi que tengan cuidado", dijo EMEC.**

OK…

0 fuero amigo.

-"Y que pasa con Skynet, nos ayudaran en algo acaso?", pregunto yo

-"Y que pasara con la flota Omega?", pregunto mi padre.

 **-"Bueno, una ves el escudo haya sido retirado, huiremos dejando una cuenta regresiva para la auto destrucción de mi maquina, claro, cuando todos los sistemas estén apagados para que si solo la maquina se autodestruya y no explote en supernova y con lo de Skynet, bueno, no habra ayuda alguna ya que use hasta lo ultimo de ellos para hacer la maquina y los equipos",** dijo EMEC.

vale eso si es algo macabro.

pero son robots asi que se me pasa la idea de sentir siquiera pena por ellos.

-"Y Tom nos podria ayudar?" pregunto Kimara.

-"No, el solo seria un estorbo, asi que se tendria que quedar solo en la nave", dijo EMEC.

no me alegra eso, pero,...

Tom a estado todo Emo y deprimido.

asi que, por mi no hay problema que se quede aqui por mientras.

-"Ok, y cuanto tiempo nos queda para que llegue FIV?", pregunte yo.

 **-"Bueno, solo nos queda 20 minutos, asi que todos salgan, el interior de la maquina tiene oxigeno y están las armaduras con las armas en ellas, las armas no necesitan cargar, asi que solo disparen, pero con cuidado, y eso seria todo, además de que obviamente recuerden el plan";** dijo Emec como habría la rampa para que salgamos.

-"Mierda, tan poco…ok, todos pónganse las armaduras, que tenemos a una puta que ganar!", grite yo.

-"Sii!", todos gritaron confiados.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo…..

Al fin siento que podamos ganar esta, pensé eso como enseguida empecé a sonreir.

-.-..-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-

 **FIV (O sea la flor)**

 **En camino en una nave de los Omegas (obviamente robada)**

-"Tutu, a matar sus sueños voy….tututu", cantaba en la cabina.

-"Talves batalla me darán….pero inútil será!".

-"Entretenida estare….por 5 minutos talves!"

-"15 minutos si resisten mas!"

-"Pero al final!".

-"Yo ganaree!"

-…,-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Y fin del capitulo…..**

 **El próximo ya es el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Faltan solo 2 capitulos, para el final amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **Y nadie ha comentado.**

 **O sea que les pasa?!**

… **.**

 **Ok me calmo, es que es raro.**

 **Les doy opción para un final que ninguno sabe cual es.**

 **Entre el final "A", que es disparar y el final "B", que es no disparar y no comentan nada.**

 **Y les doy chance a que escogan hasta irónicamente el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Para que asi sea mas genial.**

 **Y no gane el obvio una ves tengan todos los datos.**

 **Pero en fin…**

 **Aunque no es por ustedes chicos que siempre comentan.**

 **Solo hablo de los otros que no comentan.**

 **No mas.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo antes de la batalla final.**

 **En la que se decide todo.**

 **Ganaran o perderan?**

 **Pues lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos y amigas lectores.**


	40. Lamento la tardanza otra ves

_**Capítulo 40: Fácil al principio, difícil al final.**_

 **Star Castedo**

 **2 de mayo del 2059**

 **5 min para que llegue FIV.**

-"Ok, 5 minutos para que llegue, ya estan listos?", pregunte a todos mis pilotos y a mi familia.

Todos dijeron que "si" a su manera.

Ya estábamos afuera de la maquina que crearía el escudo.

La compuerta que lleva al interior se cerro.

Y se podía sentir el nerviosismo entre todo.

Y mas porque lucharíamos en este planeta minero sin vida.

Haciendo el silencio mas insoportable de lo que era.

Aunque si, Zargo y Luna hicieron un comentario de que se parecía mucho a la torre de Cristal, en el reino de Cristal.

Pero yo creo que es solo coincidencia.

La torre empezó a brillar y a proyectarse un campo de fuerza de color blanco puro en el.

Que hacia imposible ver a través de ese campo de fuerza.

 **-"Oh, y una cosa, el campo de fuerza es tan potente que ni deja entrar la luz del sol, asi que lucharemos en la oscuridad total"** , dijo EMEC.

Ok, eso si….

Hará mas difícil todo de lo que ya es.

-"Guao…literalmente no se ve nada de la torre", dijo mi padre.

 **-"Si, como dije, nada puede atravesarlo, y no creo que haya fuerza conocida capaz de romperla"** , dijo

Ok…

 **-"FIV llegara en 1 minuto",** dijo EMEC algo nervioso.

Por primera ves desde que lo conocemos.

Todos nos pusimos algo tensos.

Esperándola.

Todos armados y listos con esos rifles.

Y bueno, a la ves EMEC nos conto mientras nos poníamos las armaduras.

La razón de porque no podíamos disparar antes las armas.

Y nos explico que si se llegara a disparar, el mismo espacio no mas llenaría ese espacio muerto con rapidez.

Y que el campo de antimateria evitaría que el universo llenara "El vacio".

Bueno.

Asi que estamos a punto de luchar con un ser con un poder casi omnipresente.

Con armaduras no probadas, y armas tampoco probadas.

Y que el plan que teníamos era, destruir todo menos a la flor y nosotros mismos.

Y que cuando todo este hecho.

Poner la armadura especial para FIV que en estos momentos esta usando EMEC, para capturarla.

Ok…

Un plan algo vago y poco alentador…..

Que podría salir mal…..?

Ok, basta…..

Será mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas, porque me estan haciendo estar mas nerviosa que antes.

 **-"Llegada de FIV en 3….2….1…"** , decía Emec como una pequeña nave aparecion en la atmosfera.

Y fue cortada en 2 de manera inmediata por el campo de fuerza.

Que apenas se activo, solo se veía el campo de fuerza brillar y la nave esa explotar.

Y nada mas.

-"Guao…..se lucieron con todo esto la verdad", dijo FIV como se puso en medio de nosotros.

(Era humanoide, de piel azul, y cabello azul mas oscuro, y esta desnuda)

Y todos saltamos sorprendidos ante su presencia.

-"Estas armaduras si que se notan resistentes", dijo FIV como toco a mi padre.

-"Aléjate maldita abominación", dijo mi padre como retrocedió y le apunto con el arma.

-"Oh….calma chiquito, haber te lo hare fácil, disparen sus armas a mi"; dijo FIV toda presumida y sin preocupación como hizo aparecer un poste y pseudo amarrarse a el.

Y vendarse los ojos con un paño marron.

-"Asi de fácil se los dejo chiquitos, denme su mejor golpe", dijo ella sin ninguna pizca de miedo o preocupación.

Y pese a que en serio quería dispararle en la boca.

Teníamos un plan que seguir.

Todos quitamos el seguro de las armas.

E hicimos un circulo, y empezamos a disparar hacia todos lados menos a FIV.

Y gracias a estos visores mejorados de los cascos.

Podíamos ver como la tierra, las rocas se desintegraban.

Empezamos a flotar con nuestros propulsores y disparamos hacia abajo.

Y veíamos que los rayos que disparábamos no paraban.

Mas bien hasta se perdían en el horizonte.

-"Uy…..siento cosquillas en todo el ambiente que me rodea", decía una atada y sin preocupación FIV.

-"Como demonios puede estar tan relajada!?", pregunto Yudi.

-"Seguro debe tener un plan debajo de la manga, asi que atentos a cualquier cosa", dijo mi padre.

-"Si, lo que el dijo chicos", dije yo en mi voz de mando.

Disparamos y disparamos y veíamos como todo se desvanecia en la nada.

Veíamos debajo de nosotros y veíamos como los disparos desintegraban poco a poco el núcleo del planeta.

La gravedad básicamente era inexistente, porque una ves destruimos el nucleo del planeta.

Ni gravedad había.

Asi que solo estábamos ahí.

Flotando destruyendo todo a nuestro alrededor.

Y FIV estaba ahí, en su poste sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Y eso que había pasado ya 10 minutos.

Y ya no existía nada mas que la maquina flotando y ella en un poste semi desintegrado.

Y bueno.

Ahora nosotros estábamos rodeándola a ella.

Y EMEC estaba listo para atraparla.

-"Oh…..tan rapido terminaron de disparar a todos lados menos a mi?", pregunto FIV sin inmutarse por el hecho de que estaba flotando en la nada, mas bien hasta termino su oración con una risita.

Y EMEC se saco la armadura especial para FIV y empezó a acercarse a ella.

-"En parte si, pero creo que mejor te ejecutaremos con un clásico…..disparo en la cabeza, mientras usas una armadura especial que no te dejara escapar, asi que….como lo ves"; dijo mi padre ahora siendo burlon y todo confiado.

Mientras EMEC le ponía el traje.

FIV se empezó a reir, al principio una risita, pero fue escalando a una risa casi maniaca.

Eso nos asusto un poco.

-"Que ironia esa, porque asi planeaba que terminara la ultima criatura viva en la galaxia, con un simple disparo en la cabeza…..oh….es una coincidencia muy curiosa que ambos pensamos en la misma forma de ejecución, no es asi EMEC?"; pregunto FIV aun sin estar nada asustada.

 **-"Coincidencia puede ser, pero eso no importa ya, tu reinado de muerte y destrucción acabara hoy"** , dijo EMEC todo confiado como terminaba de sellar la armadura sobre ella.

Pero antes de terminar de sellarla.

El miro alarmado hacia arriba.

Y por otra primera ves, vimos miedo en su cara

-"Oye Victor, recuerdas la película en la que tildaban al Titanic como indestructible?", pregunto FIV como tambien miraba hacia arriba.

-"Eh…..si, pero a que viene esa referencia?", pregunto mi padre confundido.

-"Bueno…..déjame decirte una cosa, cuando alguien dice que algo es indestructible, ten por seguro que esa cosa se va a destruir"; dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su boca como nos señaló hacia arriba.

Y vimos con horror y sorpresa.

Que el campo de fuerza de antimateria.

Supuestamente impenetrable.

Se estaba agrietando.

Entonces EMEC termino de sellar la armadura de FIV.

" **Todos juntos ahora!"; grito EMEC**.

E hicimos lo que dijo y el entonces nos envolvió en una burbuja gigante de el mismo.

Y luego sentimos un enorme dolor cada uno de nosotros, sentía como se me quemaba la piel y como algo a la ves nos aplastara y sacudiera violentamente y luego solo vino la oscuridad.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tiempo desconocido después….**

Empezaba a abrir los ojos, y solo me sentía toda entumecida, pero a la ves veía algunos cables colgando dentro de mi traje.

Y sentir con mis manos que mi armadura estaba realmente dañada con varias rajaduras en ella, y palpaba a mi alrededor para sentir que todos estábamos uno encima de otros, y solo podía sentir que tocaba algo, no podía ver nada, los visores de la armadura estaban dañados.

-"Chicos…chicos me escuchan?"; preguntaba por la radio, pero solo escuchaba interferencia, no podía ver nada.

-"Maldicion, pero que rayos paso!", grite de enojo y miedo a la ves.

Nadie respondia.

Yo intentaba sacudir las partes que sentían que eran piernas y brazos para que reaccionaran.

Pero nada.

Estaba invadiéndome el pánico.

Pero entonces…

 **-"Co…mandante Starrrr"** , era EMEC y se escuchaba muy mal.

-"EMEC, que rayos paso?", pregunte preocupada.

 **-"E…..cammpppo dde annttimaterria fallo…y colapso…..prrrovaando…..supeerrrrnova….deeee alggunaa fformaaa…..laa fflor….ssus attommos…loggrarron dañar la barr..rera"** , decía EMEC de manera irregular.

-"Pero como rayos sobrevivimos a eso?", pregunte yo.

 **-"Yo….envolverlos…..yoo…ser suficien….resssistente…pperoo mmmi cueerpoo sssoloo fffuncciono parrra proteegerlos dde laa fffuerzza de exxplosion, pero….en mmmi interrrior ussstedess coccinar com…..miccrooondasss y…vvibrrrar com….rrropa dddentro de lavaddorra a la vvez…..usttede….fuuuerron sssacuddidos y cocinados…cccasi hhasssta l…..mmuerte"** , dijo EMEC.

-"O sea….", decía toda preocupada y empezando a lagrimear.

 **-"Al…gunos…..ssistemass….funcionales…..detttecto….todossss…vivvvos aun…tu…alicornnnio…curraccion rrrapiddda…..tienesss, pero…todddos mmenoss…...Luna…FIV….Kimmara…essstan…..eesstado crrritico"** , decía EMEC.

-"Y como los ayudo!?"; grite desesperada.

 **-"Ppppuueddo….esstar….daññado…pero….aun funcionan algunos de….sistemmass…..essstoy producccienddo oxxigeeno…..denttro….ttarddaree…..en autoreparrarme…ppor mientras…..cure a sus amigos….nnnno pppreocuppar….aarrrrmaduurra de FIV…aun intacta"** , dijo EMEC.

Guao….

Asi que ni la explosión de una supernova logro destruirlo….

Joderr.

Pero espera.

-"Donde esta nuestra nave?", pregunte asustada.

 **-"Essssttoy…cciegggo…..yo….no verrr….nada…sssistemas inalámbricos…destruiddos"** , dijo EMEC.

Mierda.

Ok.

Ok.

Entonces.

Estamos quien sabe donde.

Talves flotando en el vacio del espacio.

O viajando a una velocidad increíble impulsados por la explosión.

Quien sabe.

Lo que importa en estos momentos críticos son.

(Me quito el casco)

Es curar a mis compañeros y familia.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba encima de todos ellos.

Básicamente todos estaban uno encima de otros.

Comencé con el que estaba debajo de mi.

Le quite el casco y vi que era Sarin y estaba con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y se le veía sangrar por sus oídos.

Debe tener varias fracturas internas el pobre.

Haber…

Es que no soy tan buena con la magia curativa.

Pongo mi mano en su frente y empiezo a canalizar mi energía mágica en su cuerpo y asi curar su cuerpo.

Poco a poco veo que sus quemaduras se van curando, y su piel vuelve a la normalidad.

Entonces una ves que sus quemaduras se han curado.

El empieza a toser.

-"(TOS) Jefa (Tos) que paso?(Tos)", pregunto Sarin recuperándose.

-"FIV logro penetrar el campo de fuerza principal y causo una supernova"; dije yo.

Y aun sin poder creérmelo si quiera.

Es que literalmente me acaban de decir que sobrevivimos a una supernova.

Eso ya es difícil de creer.

-"Joder", dijo Sarin sorprendido.

-"Lo se, ahora ayúdame a quitarle los trajes a los demás para poder curarlos", dije yo.

Entonces el me ayudo y poco a poco empece a sanar a todos y todas.

Todos tenían las mismas lesiones.

Aunque mi madre yacía inconsciente con la armadura puesta, ella estaba ilesa.

Y en el caso de FIV, su armadura tenia algunas raspaduras pero estaba ilesa.

-"Estas bien basura?", pregunte yo dando fuertes golpes a la armadura.

-"Eh tenido peores"; dijo sin inmutarse FIV.

Que era la ultima armadura en ser revisada.

Todos ya estaban bien, mas o menos, aun les quedaría algunos moretones y sentirían mucho dolor.

Porque en si mismo.

No soy tan buena y no eh practicado precisamente esa habilidad.

Pero sacarlos de un estado casi comatoso a todos, no lo podría hacer cualquiera la verdad.

Ahora todos estábamos de pie con los cascos afuera.

Las armaduras estaban en las ultimas.

Incluso tuvimos que quitarles parte de las armaduras porque ya estaban por completo destruidas.

Y las armas, ni se diga.

Estaban dobladas e inutilizadas.

Y mi madre con su magia creo una luz artificial dentro de esta esfera improvisada hecha por EMEC.

-"Bien EMEC, ya todos estamos bien, ¿ahora qué?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Mis sistemas que regular mi habla han vuelto a la normalidad, y mis sistemas visuales tambien, y con eso traigo buenas noticias, la nave esta intacta y esta cerca de nosotros, la mala, es que esta algo golpeada, porque al parecer la torre que la protegía tambien esta semi destruida"** , dijo EMEC.

-"¿Y nos puedes llevar a la nave?", pregunto yo, y me quita un peso de encima esa incertidumbre sobre donde estamos.

Y que mis hijas posiblemente estén bien.

 **-"Si puedo, mis propulsores han vuelto a la normalidad, pero tomara tiempo unos 6 minutos",** dijo EMEC.

-"Ok, hazlo", dije yo.

Y mientras el hacia eso.

Por fin alguien dijo lo obvio.

-"Ok, ¿en serio nadie va a admitir que fue un milagro haber sobrevivido a una supernova?", dijo mi padre.

-"Si fue una especie de milagro la verdad", dijo Trixie.

-"La verdad que si, había perdido un poco la fe y dejado de creer en milagros, pero al sobrevivir a esto….me hace querer recapacitar", dijo Sarin todo pensativo (el israelita), "Creo que cuando regresemos a casa cuando todo haya terminado dejare de beber tanto", dijo el.

-"Guao, en serio quisiera ver eso", dijo Chio sin poder creérselo.

-"Oye, aun con lo que pasamos con literalmente pasarnos de drogas y alcohol, aun pensabas beber?", pregunto Yudi sorprendida.

-"Eh…si", dijo Sarin.

-"Yo me asentare en un lugar tranquilo y empezare una familia", dijo Trinity (la dálmata) algo nerviosa.

-"Yo creo que hasta me dedicare a la actuación en películas", dijo Tommy (el labrador) todo confiado.

-"Si, creo que si lo harias bien", dijo Chio.

-"De verdad?"; pregunto Tommy feliz.

-"Como narrador que repite lo obvio en las peliculas para niños, jeje", dijo Chio toda burlona.

-"Solo estas celosa", dijo Tommy como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Nop, si alguien va a trabajar en el espectáculo sere yo"; dijo Chio toda emocionada, "me muero por ser la protagonista de varias peliculas de acción".

-"Y yo viajare por la galaxia, todo un nomada, y a la ves conquista hembras en el proceso", dijo Richii (el pastor alemán), todo confiado.

-"Eso era de esperarse de ti", dijo Chio.

-"Lo se"; dijo Richi.

-"Y usted jefa, que va a hacer cuando esto termine?", pregunto Tommy.

-"Volare para líneas civiles y viviré junto a mi familia", dije yo.

-"Y yo la acompañare todo el camino"; dijo Grizz.

-"Que bien hija, y sabes, lo mismo iba a decir, simplemente yo ya quiero vivir en paz en una casa que no sea escombros con mi familia"; dijo mi padre.

-"Y yo quiero ver a mi hermana mas seguido", dijo Luna.

-"Yo quiero reconciliarme con Rocky"; dijo Vicky.

-"Y yo quiere tener una familia muy numerosa", dijo Yudi mirando de reojo a Zargo (el changeling, por si se olvidaron de quien era).

-"Sabes….hasta yo tambien quiero eso", dijo Zargo.

-"Y yo abrir un gimnasio"; dijo Thock, "Y hacer a quien quiera hiper fuerte y varonil como yo"; dijo el haciendo poses que hacen lucir muchos sus músculos.

Pero luego paro y se agacho sobándose su cuerpo, como al parecer ya le empezó a doler.

-"Calma giganton, aun no estan al 100% todavía, además, aun falta curar a todos en la galaxia y listo", dije yo como lo ayude de nuevo a levantarse.

Entonces EMEC nos suelta en el suelo del hangar de la nave.

Y regresa a su forma humanoide.

Una forma humanoide que se ve muy desgastado y con claras señales de quemaduras.

El hangar en si, puede que los cazas estén en el suelo del hangar y sus anclajes estén rotos y haya partes de los cazas esparcidos por el suelo.

Pero al menos parece aun haber energía en la nave en si.

Porque aun hay gravedad, oxigeno y la temperatura esta bien.

-"Hola, al parecer sobrevivieron", dijo la clon de Kimara sosteniendo a mis hijas.

Y yo fui inmediatamente a cargarlas en mis brazos.

-"Oh que bien, al parecer no sufrieron ningun rasguño", dije toda alegre como las abrazaba.

-"Y no son clones porque perdiste a mis verdaderas hijas, verdad?", pregunte ahora enojada a la clon de Kimara.

-"No, claro que no, yo las cuide con mi vida", dijo la clon de Kimara casi ofendida

-"Bien hecho"; dijo la "original" Kimara que fue hacia la clon y la absorbió.

-"Y si, lo que dice es verdad, y por cierto Tom debería estar entre esos escombros"; dijo Kimara señalando a una pila de metales retorcidos cerca de una de las naves.

-"Madre, Yudi, vayan y saquen a Tom de ahí, y Kimara, ¿sabes donde estamos o como demonios la nave sigue semi intacta y la maquina de campos de energía de antimateria de EMEC no?", le pregunte yo a Kimara.

-"Bueno, por lo que mi clon recuerda, al parecer cuando hubo la explosión, toda la torre tembló y luego la nave salio volando a toda velocidad con grandes trozos de la maquina impactándola y destrozándola de a poco, pero al final la nave esta con daños minimos, y ya no hay huecos en el casco porque lo repare con escombros que había afuera y para eso uso a varios clones mas para eso"; dijo KIMARA.

-"Y eso hace cuando fue?", pregunto yo.

-"Fue hace 40 minutos", dijo Kimara.

-"Mas los 15 minutos que estuvimos borrando el planeta el planeta, eso solo nos deja 5 minutos antes de que la flota de los Omegas nos alcance", dije yo.

-"Pero lo dudo mucho, mas bien, todo el sistema ya debe haber dejado de existir, y nosotros estamos flotando en medio de la nada, asi que tenemos tiempo de sobra", dijo Yudi.

-"No exactamente"; dijo FIV.

Todos nos volteamos a verla.

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo mas.

Tom salio disparado de la pila de escombros directo hacia FIV.

Pero mi madre y Yudi fueron mas rapidas y sujetaron con su magia a Tom que aun tenia la armadura puesta y aun con suerte intacta.

Y Tom solo quedo a meros centímetros de FIV.

-"Suéltenme….yo mismo la hare pedazos átomo por átomo si es necesario!"; gritaba de rabia TOM.

-"Esta vivo aun?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Si que estoy vivo, y no moriré al menos hasta que acabe con la vida de la flor de una ves por todas!", gritaba de rabia Tom intentando moverse, pero era en vano.

-"Calma chico, calma además recuerda que tu eres un prisionero de guerra, y el deber de ejecutar a un criminal de guerra, le pertenece al de mas alto rango, o sea tu Star", dijo Yudi toda orgullosa.

EMEC asintió como sacaba de su pierna la pistola especial para matar a FIV.

-"Lo se, pero no tendrán el privilegio de hacerlo"; dijo FIV por fin hablando.

Todos la miramos.

-"De que demonios hablas, si ya ni siquiera estamos en ese planeta mas", dijo mi padre confundido.

-"Si puede ser, mis "hijos", pueden localizarme aun a grandes distancias"; dijo FIV toda confiada.

 **-"La armadura hará imposible eso",** dijo EMEC.

-"Quien dijo que necesariamente podrían localizarme a mi en concreto"; dijo FIV toda confiada como se quedaba mirando a Tom.

Oh no.

-"Es a Tom a que estan rastreando!"; grite yo.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda!", gritaban algunos de mis chicos.

Entonces mi padre fue hacia el.

Y le grito.

-"Y no pensaste en cubrir a Tom con una armadura especial?!".

 **-"Tom es inofensivo, y la barrera causaba la suficiente interferencia para evitar que lo detecten, y mis cálculos eran de que si no ganábamos si o si todo se iba a destruir incluido el, pero no contaba con que FIV fuera tan fuerte y destruyera la barrera, fue un mal manejo de cálculos de mi parte"** , dijo EMEC arrepentido

-"Malos calculos!", grito mi padre, "Si no fuera porque me rompería la mano al pegarte, te hubiera golpeado en estos momentos!".

" **ALERTA, ALERTA!"** , sonaba el tono robotico de la alarma de la nave.

" **ENEMIGO CERCA, ENEMIGO CERCA!",** la alarma no dejaba de dar ese mensaje.

-"Que demonios…!"; grite yo como entonces las paredes del hangar volaron.

Pero antes de que fuéramos expulsados al frio espacio como la nave se despresurizo.

EMEC nos envolvió de nuevo.

-"Pero que rayos EMEC, que esta pasando?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Los OMEGAS están aquí",** dijo el seguido de unas chispas volando aquí y haya por su cuerpo, " **No estoy al 100% reparado, mis sistemas van a fallar otra ves, chicas mágicas, envuélvanse rápido en una burbuja de magia"** ¸decia cada ves mas cansado.

-"Ok, Zargo madre, Yuli, Trixie, ahora!", grite yo como enseguida realizamos una burbuja protectora de magia a nuestro alrededor.

Pero EMEC no volvió a la forma humanoide, mas bien, volvió a esa forma esférica en la que lo habíamos encontrado y se quedo flotando encima de nosotros.

Pero no había tiempo de preocuparnos por el.

Había decenas de soldados OMEGAS y pues de los nuestros disparándonos.

-"Pero que rayos, acaso no ven que somos nosotros!"; grito Yudi.

-"No pequeña humana hibrida, ellos ven unos robots haciendo magia, y la única razón de porque la nave no fue destruida por los miles de cañones de las naves omegas fue porque los quieren "Capturar", que bueno, técnicamente los quieren matar y diseccionar para luego"; dijo FIV toda tranquila.

-"Maldita", decia enojado mi padre.

-"No hay tiempo para esto, alguna idea!", grite yo.

-"No tengo nada", dijo mi padre controlando un poco su ira.

-"Y que me dices tu mama…..mama!", grite yo, pero vi que captaba la atención de mi madre.

Y mire en su dirección.

Y entonces la vi.

La hija de Chrysalis y Celestia.

Con una armadura básica, absorbiendo nuestra magia mientras los demás a su alrededor nos disparaban.

Entonces vi a Daring Doo caer de rodillas mientras miraba hacia otro lado y empezaba a lagrimear.

Y vi en su dirección.

Y pude saber el porque.

Sus hijos, o sea mis hermanas, estaban aquí también.

Disparándonos.

Sin mas.

Luego los demás se acercan a nuestra burbuja.

Y solo se quedan viendo a los demás soldados.

Muchos eran nuestros amigos que dejamos atrás.

Y todos estaban aquí disparándonos.

-"Demonios…..", dijo adolorida Trixie como tuvo que dejar de aportar su magia a la burbuja.

-"Cely esta absorbiendo mucha de mi magia, si me hubiera quedado un poco mas, hubiera sido mi fin", dijo Trixie toda adolorida como se agacho.

Y una ves Trixie cayo, Yudi igual.

Y ahí empezamos a sentirnos débiles mi madre, Zargo y yo.

Y a la vez ver débil la burbuja.

Nadie decia nada. Todos miraban con tristeza a nuestros amigos y familia disparándonos.

Sin importar nada.

Y yo.

Sin idea de que hacer.

" **Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Star, ya te di lo necesario para terminar con todo"** , era EMEC que me decia aun flotando arriba de nosotros.

Que me diste lo necesario?...(Entonces observo la pistola especial que me dio EMEC que la tengo amarrada a mi torso)

-"No…..no hay cura, eso significa que si disparo ahora…..", decia asustada y preocupada a la ves.

-"Exacto, todos morirán, y déjame decirte algo pequeña, ellos no solo morirán, literalmente los atomos que los componen se desintegraran, quedando nada mas como polvo cósmico, ni ADN, ni nada, solo polvo, y eso incluye a cada ser vivo sobre la tierra, y a cada computadora con microchip en la galaxia", dijo sin inmutarse FIV.

-"Solo apaga el escudo, mueran y dejen que el ciclo continúe", dijo FIV.

 **-"Me temo que tiene razón Star, aunque tengo a una larva de Kimara conmigo pero aun estoy en extremo dañado, tardare años en repararme, y para el momento en que este recuperado, ella ya habrá exterminado toda la vida por 4rta ves, cuando ella reinicie y regrese por 5ta ves la vida, yo estaré listo para destruirla, talves no haya podido salvarlos a ustedes, pero al menos salvare a los siguientes que los reemplacen, tengo a una larva de Kimara conmigo, por que en esta forma, es la única manera en la que puedo proteger a al menos alguien"** , dijo EMEC.

Me quede pensativa ahí.

Es una brutal decisión.

Grizz en todo este momento esta sosteniendo a mis hijas que no saben lo que pasa a su alrededor.

No saben lo que pasa.

Mientras todos están asustados.

-"Mierda yo también estoy fuera"; dijo Yudi como se arrodillo apagando su magia.

-"Argg!", grito mi madre como también se agacho sujetándose las manos con las que canalizaba las manos por el dolor.

Se las veía negras, totalmente chamuscadas.

Yudi y Trixie también las tenían asi.

La burbuja estaba agrietándose para este punto.

-"Ella esta absorbiéndome mas magia que la que puedo drenarle, no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportarlo!"; grito adolorido Zargo.

Y yo aquí.

Con la decisión mas importante de mi vida que nadie en la historia pensaría en tener.

El destino mismo de la galaxia.

Oh le disparo a la flor, y nos salvamos pero matamos a todos.

Oh no hago nada y….morimos.

Pero EMEC logra después vencerla.

Que hago!.

-"Que hago chicos?!"; grite yo como sostenía la pistola con una mano y canalizaba mi magia restante en la otra para mantener el campo de fuerza.

Todos me volvieron a mirar.

Nadie decia nada.

Pero en lo que parecio horas.

Mi madre dijo.

-"Cualquier decisión que tomes…estaremos dispuestos a aceptar sus consecuencias", dijo ella con los ojos algo llorosos.

Mi padre abrazaba a Daring Doo que estaba de rodillas.

Mis pilotos se abrazaban entre si.

Y Thock abrazo a mi madre.

-"OK", dije con los ojos llorosos.

Vi a Zargo sudando por el enorme esfuerzo y empezando a arrodillarse.

Sus manos y cuerno empezando a quemarse.

Incluso su cuerno se notaba que estaba a punto de romperse.

Eso solo me hizo tomar una decisión.

….

Entonces yo…

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Y fin de este capitulo.**

 **Señor suspenso me llamaban jeje.**

 **Y el próximo ya es el final, final.**

 **Y demonios si que soy permisivo.**

 **Asi que les doy a los fans hasta mañana 5 pm, hora de Bolivia para votar.**

 **Final A: Disparamos.**

 **Final B: No disparamos.**

 **Y ahora saben lo que va a pasar mas o menos.**

 **Según que eligan.**

 **Y como lo prometi.**

 **Irónicamente.**

 **No hay claramente una decisión buena o mala.**

 **Solo una decisión.**

 **¿Cuál eligen?.**

 **Los que ya votaron, solo comenten que les parecio el capitulo, no vale votar 2 veces.**

 **Ahora…..**

 **Decidan jejeje.**

 **Asi que…**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	41. Su final A (Canon)

_**Capítulo 41: El fin?**_

 **Star Castedo.**

…..sin pensar mas, dispare en la zona en concreto que dijo EMEC en donde debía dispararle a FIV.

Y apenas hice eso.

Los disparos cesaron.

Todos los soldados se nos quedaron viendo.

Soltaron sus armas.

Y todo a nuestro alrededor.

Incluido la nave.

Se empezó a desintegrar.

Y en solo segundos.

Solo quedaban las cascaras vacias de las naves.

Sin ningun circuito que las recorra.

Solo son cascaras de metal vacias y sin vida.

Y Tom….

Bueno.

El tambien se desintegro dejando su armadura vacia.

Y ahora los que quedábamos estábamos aquí.

Flotando en el vacio del espacio.

Estabamos en silencio.

Mis padres solo estaban agachados abrazándose mientras lloraban.

Y mi madre Luna solo se la veía lagrimear.

Pero aun permanecer de pie.

Ella además de Kimara es la segunda persona que conozco que a pesar de todo puede mantener la compostura.

Y mis demás chicos, solo suspiraban y se quedaron mirando el vacio.

Vicky, solo se arrodillo.

Y susurraba.

"Adios Rocky…lamento no haber hecho las paces mientras podía", como lagrimeaba un poco.

Yo…..

Yo solo permaneci ahí….

Viendo el vacio del espacio.

Y nada mas que eso.

Pensando a la ves….

Hice lo correcto?

-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Griz (el hombre planta)**

 **En esos momentos.**

Los padres de Star yacían en el suelo de la burbuja mientras Luna aun con sus ojos llorosos mantenía la burbuja.

Porque de repente Star, solo se quedo mirando fuera de la burbuja.

Dejando de repente de dar su energía para la burbuja.

Y dejando caer la pistola.

Yo aun sostenido a nuestras hijas fui hasta ella.

-"Star….Star, que debemos hacer ahora?", pregunto yo.

Pero ella sigue de espaldas hacia mi.

Sin decir nada.

Entonces la sacudo un poco.

-"Star reacciona", dije yo.

Entonces ella sacudió su cabeza un rato.

-"Si….que pasa?", pregunto ella toda neutra…..mas bien…..como si ya no tuviera vida en su hablar.

-"Me preguntaba…ahora…..que hacemos jefa?", pregunte yo.

Y aun cuando todos luchaban con lo que había pasado a su manera.

Todos miraron a Star de nuevo.

-"Yo…..", decia ella con la voz temblorosa, "Yo no se", dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

 **-"Si me permiten hablar un segundo de su tiempo, creo que una buena forma de empezar esta nueva galaxia sea yendo a un planeta"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Pero no tenemos nave", dijo Zargo, uno de los pocos que también podía hablar en estos momentos.

-"No la necesitamos, te dare mediante un enlace neuronal las coordenadas del planeta mas cercano", dijo Kimara a Zargo, "Y no te preocupes, no será por medio de mis hijas", dijo Kimara con calma mientras se transformaba en una changeling hembra.

Entonces ambos se quedaron callados por un segundo.

Aunque Zargo inmediatamente miro sorprendido a Kimara.

-"Y al parecer copiaste nuestra red telepática a la perfección, eso si que es realmente sorprendente", dijo Zargo pues sorprendido.

-"Si verdad, y es la primera ves que me transformo en una de su especie", dijo Kimara, "Entonces, aquí va las coordenadas, usalas bien", dijo Kimara como solo miro a Zargo.

Entonces Zargo sin decir nada asintió.

Y aun con sus manos y cuernos levemente quemados por el esfuerzo.

Reunio suficiente magia para envolvernos a todos.

Y en solo un flash.

Mientras aun permanecíamos dentro de una burbuja.

Aparecer todos, incluido EMEC en un planeta…..

Un planeta gris.

Totalmente gris.

(Thump)

Era EMEC cayendo al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad y levantando ese polvo gris que cubria todo.

Y algunos escombros por todas partes.

-"En donde estamos Zargo?", pregunto yo.

-"En uno de los planetas que controlaba Kimara al parecer, y si….era un planeta mayormente tropical, y pues…..", dijo Zargo como señalo todo a nuestro alrededor, "Ya no lo es".

-"Y ahora que?", pregunte yo.

Star no decia nada.

-"Creo que mejor me pongo a terraformar este planeta, darle vida de nuevo a las plantas será fácil, son plantas, pero no habrá mamíferos, ni insectos, ni peces, será un planeta con vida vegetal abundante, pero realmente silencioso", dijo Kimara.

-"Yo…..yo creo que puedo salir, de todas formas yo puedo transformar dióxido de carbono en oxigeno", dije yo.

-"Como pueden estar tan…..tranquilos con lo que acaba de pasar?", pregunto Star mientras miraba a Kimara salir de la burbuja y transformarse en un árbol.

Y ver como de ella fluia mares de un liquido rosa del tronco.

Trayendo poco a poco hiervas y arbustos sobre esta tierra gris.

-"Creo que es por una simple cosa", dijo Kimara.

-"Nosotros ya pasamos por el fin de la vida en la galaxia al menos 1 ves, siendo nosotros los responsables de intentar detener eso esas veces", dijeron Kimara y EMEC a la ves.

-"Y yo tuve mas d milenios para aceptarlo"; dijo Kimara telepáticamente aun cuando ella era un árbol delante de nosotros.

-"Mi mente tienen una velocidad de procesamiento elevado, y que me ayudo a entender y hasta superar lo que paso y evitar lamentarme por no haber sido activado antes", dijo EMEC.

-"En serio creen que lo superaremos?", pregunto yo.

-"No, nadie puede superar algo asi, aun estará en nuestros recuerdos, la cosa será, solo tenerlo ahí, como un recuerdo muy amargo y no dejar que nos consuma la culpa, y al menos, ahora sabemos que errores no cometer para que algo igual vuelva a ocurrir", dijo Kimara.

-"En efecto, lo que dijo ella", dijo EMEC, "Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es intentar superarlo, y asi evitar los errores de nuestros antepasados".

-"En efecto", dijo Kimara.

-"Pero tomara décadas o incluso siglos aceptarlo", dijo EMEC.

Star aun miraba con tristeza al suelo.

-"No se si algún dia podre aceptar el hecho que fui yo que extinguió toda la vida en la galaxia", dijo Star toda desmotivada.

-"En realidad, hiciste algo parecido a una eutanasia…..la galaxia iba a morir, y no había cura alguna, asi que solo le ahorraste su sufrimiento a todos los que habitaban la galaxia", dijo Kimara.

-"Aun con esas, aun no me gusta", dijo Star toda triste como se sento.

-"Pero, prepárense porque será un largo siglo, intentando volver a la vida a toda la galaxia", dijo Kimara.

-"Y como asi?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo puedo crear una nave en la que podamos viajar con comodidad a los planetas y terraformarlos una ves yo me recupere"; dijo EMEC.

-"Y recuerden que yo tengo guardado ahora el ADN de toda las especies de la galaxia, puedo transformarme en cada ser vivo habido en la década antes de partir al agujero negro y encontrar a EMEC y asi que además de vida vegetal, también regresar toda la vida animal, incluso las avanzadas, pero eso si, necesito a un macho…o una hembra para que el ADN sea variado, porque yo no tengo esa habilidad de FIV en la que podía cambiar el ADN, yo solo soy como se diría…..una fotocopiadora de vida"; dijo Kimara.

-"Espera….podrias regresar a la vida a todos en la galaxia?", pregunto Star ahora mas animada.

-"No, no ha todos, no tengo el ADN de muchos OMEGAS y ni de hablar de los humanos, mas bien apenas tengo el ADN de los que vivieron en los planetas de refugiados, solo tengo muy pocos ADNs la verdad", dijo Kimara.

-"Que forma mas agridulce de cortar los animos"; dijo Star otra ves toda depresiva.

-"La verdad nunca es fácil de aceptar", dijo EMEC, "Pero yo podría ayudar a Kimara a que no solo sea una fotocopiadora, si no que todos los seres que cree no sean clones de si mismos, puedo ayudar en que todos tengan sus diferentes características, pero que aun sigan siendo de esa especie, y todo al construir capsulas especiales para cuando a Kimara le fertilicen los óvulos de esas especies, yo las meteré en esas capsulas para modificarlos levemente", Dijo EMEC.

-"Eso es una buena idea la verdad"; dijo Kimara.

-"Si, pero tomara décadas incluso solo tener esas maquinas funcionales, porque debemos de extraer minerales necesarios para la construcción, luego refinarlos, y finalmente ya crear los componentes de esas maquinarias, y solo somos 16 contándome a mi y obviamente no contando a tus hijas Star", dijo EMEC.

-"Bueno…manos a la obra se ha dicho", dijo aun algo decaída Star.

Todos los demás asintieron.

.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-..-..-..-

 **1 año.**

 **Diario de Star.**

Kimara creo plantas para hacer tinta para escribir en estas hojas de papel.

Asi que escribiré lo mas relevante que paso en este tiempo.

Este planeta ya al menos dejo de ser gris.

Y ahora esta verde.

Creo que lo que mas me mantiene con vida y no me da ganas de volarme la cabeza con la pistola especial, porque créame, considere eso muchas veces.

Pero tengo a unas hijas que cuidar.

E iluminan mi dia a dia.

Y hace que ese sentimiento suicida pase lejos.

Pero aun tengo noches que no duermo porque apenas cierro los ojos veo a mis hermanastros evaporándose en el vacio del espacio y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Mi madre trata de ayudarme.

Pero es difícil ayudar en algo asi cuando también ella tiene mas o menos el mismo sueño.

Mis pilotos se comportan con normalidad la verdad.

Y ahora bueno.

Salían entre si.

Chio mi piloto norkoreana empezó a salir con Richi el mujeriego del grupo.

Y creo que funcionara porque de todas las chicas aquí.

Yo creo que Chio en serio le pondrá una correa para controlar el comportamiento de RIchi.

Y si, da algo de gracia porque eso de colocarle una correa lo hace también al literal.

Pero cuando hacen sus cosas sexuales, porque juegan a la mascota y bueno…..

No se.

Yo no quiero saber mas de ese tema.

Yudi al final me conto que de todas las veces que lo hacia con Zargo, nunca le permitio correrse dentro de ella.

Pero ahora si.

Y ella esta preñada.

Y bueno, Zargo es el que podrá controlar esa personalidad tan cambiante de Yudi.

Sarin mi piloto israelita medio que esta saliendo con Trinnity mi piloto hembra dálmata, una chica bien tranquila, pero cuando bebe se pone muy alocada.

Una digna compañera para un bebedor como Sarin, que talves pueda controlarla.

Aunque Sarin también se descontrola cuando bebe de mas.

Pero se pone a ser un ebrio de esos divertidos de ver, en ves de los peligrosos o depresivos.

Tommy, ese perro que no deja de hablar y hablar y hablar, esta saliendo con Hilary, la mas callada del grupo, que solo se queda escuchando las tonterías que dice Tommy con cara de bobita.

Pero es porque creo que lo amaba en secreto.

Pero bueno, es difícil sacarle algo a alguien que apenas habla.

Mi padre aun esta triste por la perdida de sus otros hijos, al igual que Daring Doo.

Trixie mas o menos intenta entretenernos con sus actos de magia que hacia en sus tiempos libres.

Al menos.

Intenta animarnos.

Eso es algo ya.

Vicky esta algo depresiva.

Y se mantiene alejada del grupo.

Thock irónicamente la sigue a ella.

Porque de todos aquí.

Es el único además de Vicky que no tiene a nadie mas.

-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Año 5.**

La comida y agua han sido solo suplementos pero ya nos acostumbramos

Mis hijas están mas crecidas y al menos ahora juegan en un entorno selvático y no en un ambiente gris esteril.

Y eso si alegra mucho.

A mi también me alegra también.

Mis padres al igual que yo.

Aun están deprimidos.

Grizz intenta animarme….

Pero aun nada.

Kimara dice que ya va a terminar de sanar la vida vegetal del planeta.

Y bueno.

En estos años hemos podido recolectar suficientes minerales para por fin crear algunos artefactos.

Como picos de metal y palas.

Algo rudimentario.

Pero estamos avanzando.

Aunque seria mas rápido si EMEC estuviera reparado al 100% y no solo estuviera en forma de bolita por ahí.

Porque después de todo, el tiene los planos para todas las maquinas que han existido en la historia.

Y bueno.

No sirve mucho sus habilidades de mecanico de Sarin si es que no hay cosas que reparar.

Oh y hablando de Sarin y Trinity.

Ellos tuvieron hijos.

Bueno.

Mas bien hijas.

Mas bien.

Unas 4 hijas.

Si, la pobre Trinnity tuvo cuatrillizos de una sentada.

Chio y Richy también.

Mas bien tuvieron 1 hija también.

Y Yudi y Zargo también tuvieron al menos 1 hija también.

Tommy y Hilary también tuvieron 1 hija.

Todas hembras.

Eso ya es muy extraño la verdad.

Pero bueno.

Por ahora.

Oh.

Y bueno Vicky y Thock ya andan juntos.

Aunque fue difícil al principio.

Pero están.

Aunque creo que es mas porque no hay nadie mas con quien estar que otra cosa.

..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.

 **10 años.**

Ok, Emec sigue reparándose.

Ya tenemos palas y casas rudimentarias.

Oh.

Y me olvide decir que todo este tiempo habíamos vivido en una cueva?.

Pues si.

Eso hacíamos.

Ahora al menos vivimos en cabañas de madera porque ahora tenemos clavos para construir casas.

Y mesas.

Y sillas.

Y todas esas cosas primitivas que se usaban como madera.

Oh y aun mas suplementos de parte de Kimara, porque aun podemos ni queremos….

Mayormente queremos.

Tener sexo con Kimara vuelta una gallina o una vaca para asi tener carne.

Simplemente prefiero suplementos que reemplacen las proteínas de la carne a tener que matar algo que es técnicamente hijo o hija mio.

Simplemente no…..

Oh.

Y otra cosa.

Al fin mi mente estaba mas calmada.

Y hasta….

Quice tener mas hijos.

Y eso hice.

Asi que después de meses de sexo intenso con Grizz.

Me embarace.

Y adivinen que.

Di a luz a quintillizas.

Sip…

Dolió mucho.

No importa si eran blanditos al nacer.

Pero aun asi.

Debo decirlo.

Hilary, Trinity, Yudi y Chio.

Todas volvieron a embarazarse.

Y adivinen que.

Ningun niño.

Todas niñas.

O sea.

Tenemos en total al menos 19 hijas y ningún varon.

Eso ya se me hace muy sospechoso.

Hablaremos con Kimara mas tarde para que nos explique porque esta pasando eso.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **15 años después.**

Ok…

Kimara es una perra maldita de verdad.

Ella hizo que ninguna de nosotros pudiera dar a luz a ningún macho.

Solo hembras.

Pero bueno.

Sus razones….

No quiero ni saber porque hizo eso la verdad.

Pero bueno, ya lo arreglo.

Y ahora si.

En mi tercer embarazo.

Tuve mellizos varones.

Mis primogénitas ya ayudan en las minas.

Oh.

Y aunque eso si.

Hizo que ADNs como los de Thock y Vicky fueran compatibles para asi tener crias.

O sea perros con rayas de tigre.

O sea.

Eso si es muy extraño.

Pero bueno.

Algo es algo.

Oh.

Y ya puedo dormir bien.

Y no es que me ya eh aceptado eso.

Nop.

Es porque Kimara me da una droga para dormir.

Si.

Después de 15 años por fin estoy tomando algo para dormir.

Y una cosa.

MI madre es el que ahora es la maestra de nuestras hijas.

Y Trinity también.

Hay que mantener a nuestras hijas cultas después de todo.

Oh.

Y EMEC sigue sin terminar de repararse.

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **20 años.**

Bueno, mis hijas mias….

Terminaron tener mis mismas proporciones.

Aunque miden ellas 2 metros de altura, ya que Grizz también es bien alto.

Y mi padre las abraza de mas, porque su cabeza esta a la altura de sus ya saben que.

Sip….

El ya esta muy animado, mis padres ya se han animado un poco.

Aunque creo es por ver a tantos nietos jugando por ahí.

Y verlos vivir sus vidas.

Aunque sea ese tipo de vida trabajar en una mina reuniendo minerales de todo tipo.

Oh.

Y EMEC sigue sin activarse.

Oh…

Y otra cosa.

Darles la charla sobre la sexualidad a mis hijas…

Fue algo difícil.

Y también darles su espacio cuando experimentaron esos cambios.

Y bueno…..

Saber que mis hijas se…

Ya saben.

Juegan con sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

En la misma sala.

Es algo raro.

Aunque si molesta que el que me lo haya dicho sea Richy.

Que el me confeso…

Después que le gritara y amenazara.

Que llevaba 2 años viéndolas haciendo eso a escondidas.

Y que…..

Invitaba a las hijas de los demás para hacerlo.

O sea….

Ya saben que pasaba.

Se los dejo a la imaginación.

Es lo que pasa cuando tiene uno un exceso de tiempo libre.

Y cuando literalmente las granjas se cuidan solas gracias a Kimara.

Y lo único que hay que hacer es excavar en las minas…

En serio uno tiene un monton de tiempo libre.

Y esa clase de cosas llegan a suceder.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **30 años después.**

EMEC por fin despierta.

Y nos ayuda a forjar mejores herramientas.

Crear maquinaria y mucho mas.

Mis hijas…..

Aun hacen eso a esta edad, a sus 30.

Junto a todas las hijas de los demás.

Si….

Esto se ha vuelto muy extraño.

Mis padres no se quieren meter en eso.

Y los padres de los demás les dan igual.

Aunque eso si.

Nuestros hijos varones.

No se quedan fuera de esas seciones.

Y hasta los invitan.

Y no sabemos que hacen ahí.

Pero solo dire eso.

Aun no creo que tendremos nietos en un buen tiempo.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-.

 **50 años.**

Gracias a EMEC hemos avanzado enormemente.

Ahora tenemos vehículos para cavar y mas cosas.

Casas mas bonitas.

E incluso ya tenemos radios, televisores, celulares.

Y algunas de mis hijas consiguieron crearse instrumentos.

Aunque eso si.

Pensando que eran 100% originales.

O sea pensaban que las guitarras eran un invento nunca antes visto.

Jeje.

Oh.

Y ya tenemos nietos.

Pero…..

De forma incestuosa entre hermanos y hermanas.

Si…

Es una mierda.

Pero bueno.

Técnicamente iba a pasar cuando somos los únicos seres vivos que habitan en la galaxia.

Tarde o temprano habría incesto.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **100 años después**

Ya por fin construimos una nave suficientemente grande para nosotros 16, los originales.

Y dejamos a nuestros hijos, e hijas atrás.

Para que siguieran desarrollando una sociedad y vivan en armonía.

Y empezamos a regresar la vida planeta por planeta.

Y EMEC hayo una manera para crear otros seres vivos usando solo los hijos de Kimara.

Que bien que ya no estará la opción de que tengamos que coger con animales para hacerlo.

-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **1000 años después.**

La vida llenaba cada planeta en la zona de habitabilidad de su sistema solar en la galaxia.

Habíamos regresado la vida otra ves a nuestra galaxia.

Y al fin podíamos descansar.

De regreso a nuestro planeta hogar.

Y saben que…..

Creo que por podre dejar de tomar las pastillas para dormir atrás.

Y por fin dormir.

Sabiendo que…

Talves si tome la decisión correcta.

Aunque eso si.

Nunca olvidaremos a la flor.

Que literalmente forjo el destino de todos.

Para asi evitar que otro ser parecido, surja de nuevo.

 _ **FIN**_

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Si señores…**

 **Este es el final.**

 **Bueno en parte.**

 **Porque la otra semana.**

 **El otro domingo.**

 **Publique el final B.**

 **Que de seguro les gustara también.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Este final es canon y oficial según ustedes.**

 **Mi público fiel.**

 **Votaron y aquí esta.**

 **Aunque obviamente el final B será mas espectacular y menos drama que este.**

 **Eso creo.**

 **Y hasta la próxima semana amigos lectores.**

 **Y espero verlos en el final B, la próxima semana.**

 **Y comenten que les parecio todo hasta ahora.**


	42. Su final B y ultima

_**Final "B": Do the evolution.**_

 **Star Castedo.**

-"Ya tome una decisión"; dije yo.

Y yo solo solté el arma.

-"Fue un honor intentar salvar la galaxia con ustedes"; dije entre lagrimas.

Todos asintieron.

Y cerramos los ojos ante el inevitable fin.

La burbuja cayó.

Y después de un horrible dolor como los rayos de energía me atravesaban…..

El mundo cayó en una horrible oscuridad para mi.

 **-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Kimara.**

Estoy dentro de EMEC flotando a la deriva en el espacio.

Yo estoy en mi verdadera forma original.

La de un diminuto parasito.

En el centro de EMEC.

Protegida del espacio profundo.

-"Y ahora que EMEC?", pregunte, pero como soy de escala casi microscópica, solo una maquina podría escucharme.

 **-"Tendre que flotar por un tiempo en el espacio, hasta que este reparado a mi 100% otra ves, y asi usar mis propulsores para llevarnos aun lugar seguro"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Y habrá un lugar seguro para nosotros aca afuera?", pregunte dudosa.

 **-"Tendremos que buscar, y odio decir esto, pero dependeremos del azar para eso"** , dijo EMEC.

-"Y bueno…quieres charlar durante las próximas décadas o siglos en los que estaremos flotando en el vacio del espacio?"; pregunto Kimara.

 **-"Ok"** , dijo EMEC.

Y asi empezó nuestra larga charla durante este largo, largo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **FIV (La flor)**

Oh…

Mirenlos a todos estos celebrando pensando que han matado al ultimo grupo de Skynet.

Cuando ni siquiera pueden ver que en realidad acaban de matar a sus padres…

Que cosas.

Oh, y ellos no pueden verme.

Aunque esa es la cosa.

Eh perdido de vista a EMEC.

En serio odio no poder usar mis poderes con este traje para poder detectarlo y lanzarlo a un sol.

Si que siente tan molesto este sentimiento de incapacidad.

Bueno.

En solo 1 hora lo desintegrare y podre ser libre otra ves.

Asi que...

Bueno.

Solo voy a regodearme de ver a estos supuestos salvadores flotar muertos en el espacio y luego al ser libre del traje regresare a mis asuntos.

Y debo decir.

Por una vez en serio parecía que iban a acabar conmigo.

Pero no tenían las agallas de hacerlo la verdad.

Se notaba mucho eso.

Aunque, aun conmigo aquí atrapada el show aun debe continuar jeje.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Dr. Cristofer (El científico humano que experimento con la flor)**

 **Planeta madre de los Omegas.**

 **3 minutos desde que se anunció la aniquilación completa de Skynet.**

Durante toda mi vida eh querido saber todo sobre la biología y mas.

Gracias a los Omegas eh conocido casi todos los secretos que ocultaban nuestros cuerpos y los cuerpos de otros seres vivos.

Pero…..

Yo no puedo tolerar que ellos traicionen a todos los reptilianos y sus aliados y ser ahora la especie dominante.

No puedo quedarme parado sin hacer nada.

Y eso hago.

Mas bien.

Es por eso que estoy aquí.

En la computadora principal de los laboratorios mas grandes del planeta.

Y puedo no ser un hacker.

Pero una ves que tienes un nivel tan alto en la jerarquía de los Omegas como yo.

No es necesario, mas bien puedes acceder a donde quieras.

En este caso.

Acceder al sistema de comunicaciones.

Y a la red de energía del planeta.

Mandando una sonda con toda la información que tenían sobre los alicornios a mi gente en la tierra.

OK…..

Haber….

Ahora….accediendo a todos los medios audiovisuales de la galaxia...

Prendiendo la cámara portátil que tengo y conectarla via inalámbrica a la computadora….

Preparando para transmitir en…

3..

2…

1…

" _ **Atencion a todos…los OMEGAS planean traicionarnos, maten a todos los Omegas ahora!"**_

Entonces inmediatamente la transmisión se corto.

Me habían bloqueado las comunicaciones.

Pero no me habían quitado del sistema.

Estaba empezando a causar una sobrecarga masiva en todas las centrales de energía del planeta.

-"humano, que rayos haces!"; se empezaban a comunicar conmigo telepáticamente.

Pero nada mas.

Porque no soy estúpido y me coloque chips en mi cabeza que evitarían el control mental.

-"Lo correcto, por alguna ves en mi vida", dije yo como ya no había marcha atrás.

Los reactores de fusión fría empezaban a sobrecargarse y no había nada que alguien podría hacer para detenerlo.

-"Tonto, nos mataras a todos, si esos reactores explotan al mismo tiempo en la secuencia que estas haciendo, destruirán el mundo!"; dijo un Omega de forma telepática.

Porque aun estaba bien lejos de mi.

-"Eso es lo que espero", dije yo como todo empezaba a temblar.

Bueno, al menos hice lo correcto al final.

Pensé como me siento en el suelo.

Empezaban a sonar alarmas de emergencia.

Y la puerta reforzada que es la única entrada estaba siendo forzada de seguro por los guardias.

Y yo…

Bueno, yo me saque una licorera pequeña de mi bata y me tome después de mas de 20 años de no beber nada de alcohol, me bebi completo ese whiskey bien añejo.

-"MIRAD Victor Castedo, ahora ya no soy una basura traicionera ahora!", grite como solo lance mi licorera vacia a lo lejos y ya podía ver las paredes agrietarse y la puerta apunto de ceder.

-"Ahora si creo que me redimí", dije con una sonrisa como unas luces empezaron a brillar a través de las grietas.

Y bueno.

-"La humanidad manda hijos de puta!", es lo ultimo que grite antes de que todo exploto.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Cely.**

 **Nave coloso de los Omegas.**

 **Varios minutos después desde que el Dr. Cristofer revelo los planes de los OMEGAS.**

-"A que no les dije que nunca debimos confiar en ellos!", grite yo como me cubría de varios disparos detrás de una pared como contenia a varios de esos Omegas que usaban sus poderes telepáticos contra nosotros.

Que apenas subimos a la nave y ya nos comenzaban a disparar.

Y claro esta que.

Anularon los sistemas de los trajes y las armas, asi que estamos precisamente indefensos.

Bueno.

Los humanos y otras razas estan indefensos ante estos malditos con sus armaduras de batalla aun a plena potencia.

Los unicornio y yo obviamente aun podemos darles batalla, especialmente yo.

Aun con sus trajes que amplifican su telequinesis.

Ellos solo luchan por mantener sus escudos en marcha, porque ellos ni logran hacerme nada.

Yo los estoy destrozando a ellos.

Usando mi telequinesis y eso que no estoy usando la mitad de mi poder para hacerlo.

Triturándolos en esos trajes.

-"Si lo sabemos", dijo Jack Castedo como estaba a cubierto sobre varios trozos de metal que quite del techo para proveerles a todos los no Equestres un lugar donde cubrirse en esta cámara de teletransportacion.

El futuro padre de mis hijos.

Obviamente destrui sus sistemas de teletransportacion para que asi no nos teletransportaran a un sol o algo asi.

-"Sigan disparando maldita sea, no puede ser que yo haga todo el trabajo!", grite como trituraba a otro Omega.

Aun cuando los disparos en contra de nosotros continuaba.

Y claro.

A la ves evitaba que los Omegas que estaba detrás del frente de batalla, hicieran colapsar el techo, asi que a la ves estaba evitando que colapsaran el lugar con nosotros dentro, mientras mataba uno a uno a estos Omegas.

-"Claro jefa!", gritaba un pony tierra que era soldado de mi escuadron.

Al menos nuestras armas que trajimos con nosotros aun eran funcionales.

Poco a poco logramos matar a los Omegas que venían por el único gran pasillo que llevaba a esta sala.

Y después de 15 minutos de una intensa lucha.

Y de mi parte a la ves una lucha telequinetica.

Matamos a todos los que habían en el pasillo.

-"Avancen!", grite yo como fui la primera en avanzar corriendo lista con mis manos cargados en energía pura.

El resto corrió detrás de nosotros.

Y hasta algunos agarraron algunos palos de metal para intentar luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y se convirtió en una batalla total por controlar la nave.

Cuarto por cuarto se convirtió en una fuerte lucha.

Al menos 1 de los nuestros moria por cada cuarto que tomábamos.

Pero al final me toco a mi ir al puente de mando.

Había soldados de elite de los Omegas.

Que realmente casi hicieron que me estalle una vena en mi cabeza por contrarrestar sus poderes telepáticos.

Enemigos dignos.

Pero no los suficientes como para detenerme.

Además son listos.

No me disparan directamente sus armas de energía, por las obvias consecuencias que tendrían en hacerlo.

Pero al final logre llegar al puesto de mando y sin misericordia aplaste a todos esos malditos Omegas con mi telequinesis.

Y avise por los parlantes de la nave.

 **-"Eh tomado el puesto de mando, repito, eh tomado el puesto de mando".**

Entonces vi por los ventanales que hay en el puesto de mando.

Y pude ver las otras naves quietas ahí.

Aunque algunas se les veía con algunos agujeros en sus cascos.

Parecía que no eramos los únicos luchando por tomar las naves.

Toda la flota esta aquí.

Asi que.

No tendrían oportunidad alguna.

Aquí se decide todo.

" **Hola aquí la comandante Mary Pie, hay alguien que haya tomado una de estas naves, cambio",** dijo en el holograma central del centro de mando.

Y apareció la cara de la comandante Mary Pie.

Y bueno, estaba cubierta en parte de sangre color verde de estos Omegas.

Entonces yo respondi.

-"Aquí capitana Cely, tenemos bajo control la nave Coloso Nº 231343", dije yo.

 **-"Sabes, hasta me hubiera asustado que en realidad no lo hubieras hecho chica, pero esta bien, una ves tengan controlados sus sistemas de armas, ayuden a los demás"** , dijo ella con una sonrisa y una extraña alegría que no es común para la situación en la que estamos.

-"De acuerdo comandante", dije yo.

Y asi fue, durante largas y tediosas horas hubo una gigantesca lucha dentro de cada nave OMEGA.

Pero al final ganamos.

Pero a que precio.

Perdimos a mas de la mitad de nuestras tropas.

Pero a comparación con los Omegas, si que lo nuestro no fue nada.

Perdieron todas sus naves.

Ahora todas estaban bajo control nuestra ahora.

Pero todas con los controles anulados.

Pero la nieta unicornio de Starlight Glimmer.

Puede ser una yegua joven, que entro a los 15 años como yo al ejército.

Pero ella es una de las primeras hackers mágicas.

O sea.

Ella misma patento y desarrollo un hechizo que le permite romper hasta los bloqueos mas complicados y que tomaría meses en romperlos, usando magia.

Y estaba en la misma nave en la que estaba yo.

Y ahora mismo ambas estábamos en la sala de ordenadores de la nave.

-"Y bien chica, en cuanto tiempo crees que podras romper el bloqueo?", le pregunte como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Mmm…..estos sistemas de los Omegas son casi tan complejos como las de los de Skynet y aunque básicamente practique con las computadoras de los Omegas de bajo nivel antes de hacerlo con las de Skynet"; dijo ella pensativa como se llenaba de magia sus manos y cuerno, "Dame 5 minutos"; dijo ella con una sonrisa toda confiada.

Y lanzo un hechizo al CPU principal.

Todos los puntos de colores que mayormente brillaban de color verde de cada disco duro en este lugar empezaron a brillar de color rosa oscuro como el aura mágica de ella.

Y entonces a frente de ella apareció una pantalla holográfica del mismo color que su aura con una cascada de códigos binarios en ella.

Y ella los desplazaba de un lado al otro.

Yo en serio nunca entenderé nada lo que es la informática.

Y paso los 5 minutos y ella con una sonrisa, detuvo el hechizo.

-"Y?", pregunte, "Ya esta listo?".

Entonces las radios funcionaron de nuevo.

Y alguien me llamo.

-"Jefa, las armaduras de batalla, sus armas, las armas de la nave y el control del barco vuelven a estar online", decía mi segundo al mando muy alegre.

-"Chica, te luciste con esto", dije yo como le puse mi mano en su hombro.

-"Lo se"; dijo ella toda presumida como fuimos al puente.

Y comenzamos nuestra venganza en contra de los Omegas.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2059**

Con su precioso consejo y planeta principal de los cerebritos muertos.

Todas las razas Omegas discutían sobre quienes deberían tomar el mando.

Y bueno, dudar quien es realmente un verdadero Omega desde la traición del Dr. Cristofer en su contra.

Eso nos dio la perfecta oportunidad de atacar.

Gracias a que las naves estaban clasificadas como que aun pertenecían a sus dominios.

Entramos cual caballo de troya, lo se un dicho humano.

Pero bueno.

Atravesamos sus defensas de varios de sus planetas.

Yo como cabecilla de todo el ataque.

Absorbiendo todos los ataques y devolviéndolos con un poder demoledor en contra de ellos.

Y ya debilitados ya los demás descenderían y limpiarían el lugar.

Fue una guerra larga y duradera.

Pero en menos tiempo que los de Skynet.

Acabamos con todos.

Liberando cada planeta que ellos usaban para jugar al científico loco.

Pero al final.

GANAMOS.

Todas las razas empezaron a regresar a sus respectivos planetas hogar….

Bueno.

Los que tenían planeta al cual regresar.

Esos que ya no tenían planeta al cual regresar ya que se convirtió en un planeta minero de Skynet mas.

Ahora tenían los planetas que le pertenecían a esa reina Zerg.

Nadie sabe que paso con ella desde hace 20 años.

Pero bueno.

A nadie le importa y a mi tampoco.

Porque en fin.

Los 3 grupos que dominaron la galaxia oficialmente han caído.

Verdaderamente podemos empezar a reconstruir.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **FIV.**

-"Oh….que bonito pensamiento…..pero nop"; dije en voz alta como veía a Cely escribir en ese diario sobre lo que ocurrio en toda esta guerra.

-"Oh pequeña Cely, aun no hemos tumbado la casa para empezar a reconstruir si quiera jeje"

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **2060**

Jack se mudó conmigo a Equestria.

Aunque fue algo raro para el.

Bueno.

No le importo.

Sus hermanas regresaron a la tierra.

Aunque estaban algo tristes ya que sus padres no estuvieron con nosotros cuando ganamos.

Pero bueno.

El esta siguiendo las enseñanzas del padre.

Y dice asi:

"Oye, si la vida en serio te jodio mucho, sigue adelante y recuerda esos momentos como simples lecciones para que no te vuelvan a joder en el futuro"

Bueno, su padre si que era directo jeje.

Creo que me hubiera caído bien.

Los reptilianos ayudaron a la reconstrucción de muchos de los planetas de las otras razas.

Y eso era de agradecer.

Nos repartimos cada raza partes de la flota de los Omegas, y listo.

Ya por fin podíamos vivir en una galaxia y segura para que mis hijos crezcan.

Pese a que será una aburrida galaxia toda pacifica.

Pero bueno…

Es lo que pasa cuando naces en plena guerra.

Solo piensas en guerras.

Y en definitiva.

La vida parental no es lo mio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-

 **2075**

Los humanos y los perros se nos adelantaron tecnológicamente.

Aunque es lógico.

Su planeta esta tan lleno de partes de naves tanto Omegas como de Skynet.

Que es obvio que tengan piezas de alta tecnología al alcance de sus manos.

Y mas que ahora sus escuelas han mejorado y ya no hay guerras.

Pero bueno.

Oh.

Y una cosa mas

Los humanos están sugiriendo que creemos algo pareció a lo que ellos llamaban ONU.

Pero ahora será entre razas.

Y será llamada.

ORU.

Una organización que se dedique a mantener la paz en la galaxia.

Eso me parece bien.

Y a mis hijos y otras hijas tambien.

Que?

Digamos que no me gusta usar anticonceptivos en mis días fértiles.

Me irrita mucho el cuerpo.

No tengo la culpa que por eso ahora tenga 6 hijos y 2 hijas.

Pero bueno.

Lo de la alianza entre razas

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-

 **Año 2100**

Los humanos ahora han destronado a los reptilianos como la raza líder.

Su tecnología es excesivamente superior a lo que esperábamos.

Mas bien, hasta casi parece que fueran tan avanzados como los Omegas.

Pero Jack, me dice que solo estoy viendo cosas.

Además, a cambio de los Omegas, los humanos si reparten sus conocimientos, y ayudan incluso mas que los reptilianos a otras razas que estén sufriendo un desastre natural regional o planetario causado por fuera de este mundo.

Y mas que nada, ni se interesan en nuestro ADN.

Y eso es genial.

Aunque ya va mas de 40 años de pura paz.

Y la cosa aburre ya.

Y mis 13 hijas, 4 hijos y 21 nietos me dicen que ya debo relajarme.

Aunque el que mas me dice que me relaje es Jack.

Que ya debo ir a que me hagan infértil.

Pero lamentablemente para el.

No puedo.

Si me esterilizan por medios hormonales.

Necesitare suplementos de por vida.

Ya que los changelings en serio dependemos mas de las hormonas segregadas por nuestros órganos sexuales que algunas otras especies.

Aunque también esta una extraña raza que literalmente tienen el cerebro en los testículos….

Pero eso son solo cosas extrañas de la naturaleza.

-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **2150**

Ok…

Esto será corto.

La guerra ha comenzado.

Otra vez.

Y es porque los humanos de alguna manera tenían todo nuestros registros de ADN.

Y es mas.

Se han experimentado en ellos mismos.

Y la gran mayoría de sus soldados tienen poderes de alicornio.

Y lo hizo todo sin avisar.

Sin decir nada y en secreto.

Y todo salio a la luz no mas porque un humano con estos poderes causo una pelea en un bar en el planeta de los hombres planta.

Y mato a casi todo el mundo ahí.

Antes de ser controlado por las autoridades locales.

Ahora los humanos se convirtieron en los nuevos enemigos.

Mis madres nos han llamado a todos los soldados Equestres a las armas….

Pero…

Jack…

El regreso a su planeta apenas se supo la noticia de declaración de guerra.

Y me dejo una nota diciendo:

"Querida Cely….."

"Me duele escribir esta carta, pero me hubiera sido mucho mas doloroso decírtelo en persona."

"Me regreso a mi planeta hogar y luchar con mi gente, porque después de todo, soy humano, y tu gente empezaba a juzgarme desde lejos, y estoy seguro que me hubieran matado apenas la declaración de guerra fuera oficial."

"Me eh llevado a nuestros hijos y nietos que se parecían mas humanos por obvias razones, y espero que esta guerra dure poco, y que no tengamos que luchar uno contra el otro en el campo de batalla"

"Hasta luego querido"

Me dolio mucho eso.

Pero tiene razón.

Y mas porque apenas me había quedado sentado en la cama, leyendo la nota que me dejo.

Un escuadrón de soldados Equestres había llegado.

Buscando a Jack.

Es doloroso ver que esta guerra no es por supervivencia.

Y es solo por las ansias de poder de sus lideres que tengamos que luchar unos con otros.

Pero….

Yo me encargare de luchar y matar a esos lideres para que la paz venga de nuevo a esta galaxia.

-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

/6i4x8PC25nY

 **FIV**

-"Vamos mi pequeña, es hora de que inicies tu razón para causar el fin del mundo"; dije en voz alta como sonreí, flotando encima de ella.

.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2151**

(Ahora los diarios serán audiovisuales)

(Se ve ahora a una Cely con algunas ojeras en sus ojos, con el cabello largo y sedoso de color verde todo grasoso y como si no se hubiera bañado en días, y vestida con una armadura de poder de color blanco, y lo único que se ve obviamente es su cara, y ella esta en un cubículo gris sin vida)

-"Estoy realmente enojada, en serio", decia ella mostrando sus ojos furiosos pese a lo cansada que esta.

-"Las demás razas se quedaran quietas, sin hacer nada, porque simplemente dicen que no es asunto suyo y se acabo"; dijo ella levantando los brazos toda enojada, "O sea todo ese compañerismo, ese luchar codo a codo en la guerra….se fue al demonio".

-"Los humanos quieren ser los putos superiores, mas bien creo que hay que llamarlos por sus verdaderos nombres, los homocanis, porque el 80% de la población terrestre son hibridos entre humanos y perros u otros canes, apenas hay humanos originales para ser cierto, pero bueno, ese no es el caso", dije toda enojada.

-"Ellos piensan que necesitamos una raza líder, y según sus lideres, que mejor que ellos para serlo, es por eso que se desarrollaron tecnológicamente tan rápido, y ampliaron su ejercito"; dije yo.

-"Pero aun con esas…..nosotros somos los putos malos del cuento"; dije enojada.

-"Las otras naciones de la galaxia nos piden que dejemos en paz a los humanos"; dije enojada y algo roja por la rabia.

-"Claro, es cuando nosotros vamos ganando y hemos tomado la mitad del mundo de los humanos, recién dicen eso, miren que hipócritas al decirlo cuando nosotros estamos ganando", dije yo solo poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza sobándomela.

-"Mi madre Chrysalis fue la que declaro la guerra, porque según ella, cualquier raza que quiera evolucionar en secreto, no es una raza en quien fiar", dije yo.

-"Y concuerdo con eso, y todas las razas, como fueron ayudadas por los humanos, y que literalmente toda la cultura humana esta muy, pero muy metida en ellos, es obvio que apoyen mas a los humanos en estos momentos"; dije yo enfadada.

 **BOOM BOOMMM**

-"Jefa…soldados homocanis atacan otra ves, y tenemos a 3 copias alicornio con ellos", dijo mi segundo, un pony tierra.

-"Mierda…..ni hablar para mi diario personal dejan", dije yo como apagaba la cámara y me dirigía al combate.

.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2155**

(La cámara se prende otra vez, mostrando a una Cely desnuda, con quemaduras en su cuerpo sanándose rápidamente, y su cabello quemado también creciendo a su volumen normal, y se nota una cara de pesadez y se nota con una cara de total tristeza en ella)

(Y se nota que en donde esta grabando, es en medio de un campo gris, con soldados equestres mirando los cuerpos de humanos calcinados)

-"Al final…hemos ganado"; dije con total falta de ganas como me sente en el suelo.

-"Pero a que precio"; dije toda triste con lágrimas en los ojos como agarre algo fuera del rango de visión de la cámara.

Eran las chapas de identificación de Jack.

-"Sus malditos lideres se habían ocultado en una montaña y aun nadie pedia a los humanos que se rindieran, seguían firmes en luchar hasta el final, las otras razas mas bien nos querían declarar la guerra a nosotros como esto continuara, y al final…..hubo esto"; dije yo intentando contener las lagrimas como mostraba el paisaje desolador y un gran cráter humeante de al menos 3 km de diametro.

-"Eso….eso era el bunker donde se refugiaban sus lideres, recibi una orden, de ultima hora de mi madre, que debía destruirla, pero, yo dije que no, que Jack podría estar aquí, pero…mando a mi nieta a destruirlo, yo intente aguantar su rayo de energía…..pero no pude y casi muero en el intento, y el resultado es lo que ven…los humanos, los homocanis y todos los canes de la tierra…..extintos", dijo ella toda triste como mostraba el cráter y los medallones de identificación de Jack.

Y otra ves cambiaba la imagen a su rostro.

Y ahora mi cara era de enojo.

-"Saben que….no es momento para estar triste"; dije toda agresiva, "Todas las malditas razas tienen la culpa por no mover ni un dedo para detener a los humanos, y no ponernos sanciones millonarias a nosotros, y a mi madre por haber decidido eso"; dije yo con rabia como sujetaba con fuerza los identificadores de Jack.

-"Te voy a vengar Jack, y es mi palabra, no me importa si tengo que matar a todos en la galaxia para lograrlo", dije toda enojada pero con determinación.

-"Jefa, que pasa, esta bien?", pregunto mi segundo al mando que se acercaba a mi.

-"No", es lo único que dije como me fui lejos a robar una nave de transporte e iniciar mi viaje de venganza por la galaxia.

(La cámara solo choco contra el suelo cuando paso eso, y su segundo al mando agarro la cámara, y no mas lo apago)

.-.-..-.-.-

 **FIV,**

-"Si pequeñita, termina con todos de una ves"; dije sonriendo mirando una televisión.

Mas precisamente, las noticias.

"La antigua general del ejercito Equestre molesta por haber perdido a su amado durante la guerra ah iniciado una guerra total en contra de todas las razas", decia el presentador Equestre. (Año 2155)

"Nadie creía que era posible…, pero ella esta logrando su cometido, ya ah exterminado a varias razas, militares Equestres van a intentar detenerla, pero sin éxito"; decia el presentador todo nervioso. (Año 2070)

"Succiona la vida de los seres vivos y luego las utiliza para destruir las naves que intentan detenerla y todo rastro de civilización en los planetas que va….", decia el presentador todo asustado. (Año 2100)

"Suman ya las 50 razas que extermina, y nadie puede hacer nada para detenerla…..ni siquiera nuestras princesas", decia aun todo asustado el presentador. (Año 2111)

"Ya no queda ningún rastro de vida en la galaxia, somos la única civilización que no ah sido consumida por ella, y ella esta viniendo hacia aca….que los dioses se apiade de nosotros"; decia el presentador asustado hasta la medula. (Año 2145)

-"Mmmm…..necesito mas palomitas de maíz para ver esto"; dijo FIV como se teletransporto sobre el cielo de Equestria y se materializo un asiento y un tazon lleno de palomitas de maíz. (Popcorn)

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Cely**

 **Año 2145**

Durante casi un siglo eh exterminado a cada maldita raza de esta maldita galaxia.

Por mi cuenta.

Y todo por desarrollar un nuevo poder..

El de absorber la mismísima vida de los seres vivos y usarla como energía mágica.

Se que es magia negra…..

Pero no me importa.

Estoy a punto de estar en mi antiguo hogar.

EQUESTRIA.

El ultimo planeta.

Lista para la batalla final.

Mas bien.

Soy yo sola contra todo un planeta y sin posibilidad de escape.

Ahora….

Estare atrapada con ellos aquí?

O ellos están atrapados aquí conmigo?

Vamos a averiguarlo, sonreí como ya me acercaba a Equestria en una nave robada al planeta.

Estoy lista para averígualo.

Mi nave estallo en el aire como todas las defensas satelitales destruyeron mi nave.

Pero ni me hacen si quiera un rasguño a mi.

Y en una gran explosión de magia.

Destruyo cada satélite sobre Equestria.

Y desciendo como una Diosa.

Inundada en un aura verde y negra al planeta.

Donde todo el ejercito del planeta me esta esperando, y ahí me espean mis madres, y el antiguo Lord Dragon.

Todos apuntándome con sus armas una ves llego a los 500 metros de altura sobre el planeta.

 **-"Hija…..deten esta locura, lo único que has causado es muerte y destrucción sin sentido"** , me gritaba mi madre Chrysalis.

-"Ustedes causaron muerte y destrucción sin sentido, al obligarme a ir a la guerra contra los humanos, la raza por cual sintieron pena y quisieron entrar en la guerra en contra de Skynet en primer lugar, y solo por ser egoístas y no compartir el secreto de los poderes Alicornios con ellos, causaron su destrucción!", grite toda enojada.

-"No sabes lo que me duele haber dado esa orden, nunca pensé que fueran tan tercos y lucharían hasta la muerte"; dijo mi madre Celestia.

-"Ellos siguieron luchando aun cuando no tenían nada cuando paso la guerra, es obvio que ellos nunca pararían!", grite yo de mas enojo.

-"Vamos hija, ríndete, por favor, no iniciemos una carnicería innecesaria"; imploro Chrysalis

-"NO!", grite, "No parare hasta que todos los que causaron la muerte de mi esposo y de la mayoría de mis hijas paguen el precio", dije enojada como apreté la mano con rabia y empece a robar la vida de los ponys y grifos haya abajo.

Mis madres se dieron cuenta de ello.

Al igual que el antiguo Lord Dragon que no dudo en dispararme con su ametralladora que dispara sus balas tan grandes como casas de 2 pisos.

Balas recubiertas de escamas de dragon.

Yo no dude, y dispare toda la energía posible hacia el arma.

Haciendo lo que se creía imposible.

Desintegrar en el aire las balas y además de destruirle el arma, causando un agujero de mas de 30 metros de diámetro en su pecho.

Haciéndolo caer a tierra, matando a quien sabe cuantos.

-"Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer!", grite como aun tenia energía de sobra como todos los soldados haya abajo no podían hacer nada, porque ya estaban moribundos.

Mi absorción es rápida y letal.

En unos 10 segundos estas moribundo y a los 30 segundos….

Estas hecho cenizas.

Pero a las princesas no les hace efecto.

Me lanzan hechizos de todo tipo.

Lanzas de energía.

Rayos de energía.

Hasta Celestia usa todo su poder que viene del sol.

Y una llamarada solar cae con fuerza sobre mi.

Aunque sentí un fuerte dolor….

Ni me inmute y segui luchando pese a que mi piel estaba derretida.

Nadie me iba a detener.

Nadie!.

Ciudades enteras eran destruidas en nuestra gran batalla que se trasladaba por todo el globo.

Me lanzaban montañas y yo ni me inmutaba.

No les importaba ya ser mas violentas.

Ya que eramos las únicas haya abajo.

Lo único que quedaba era las cenizas de todos abajo.

-"Porque no mueren!"; grite yo de rabia como seguía lanzando todos mis rayos de energía.

Y ellas lo resistían.

Pero vi al único eslabón débil…

Mi madre Chrysalis.

No había nada de amor en el aire.

Solo muerte.

Y ella debilitada.

Fue la primera en caer.

Luego mis hijas…..

Que no podía creer porque estaban de mi lado.

Y al final Celestia desato su golpe final.

Uno que pensó que nos destruiría a ambas.

Y con lagrimas en sus ojos…

Hizo estallar el sol en supernova.

Ese calor desintegro todo lo que hubiera en la superficie.

Inclusive ella.

Y yo…

Yo solo seguía viva porque mi energía en mi interior era suficiente para mantener mi forma.

A pesar de sentir el dolor mas horrible de mi vida.

La supernova termino.

Y ahora estaba el brillo aun de la supernova.

Y yo, materializándome de nuevo en mi forma normal.

Y sonriendo al ver que había ganado.

-"Lo hice Jack, gane"; dije con alegría y con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **-"Ok, es tiempo de aparecer"; dijo FIV.**

Entonces alguien se apareció en frente mio.

-"Pero que demonios!", grite como me prepare toda mi magia restante.

Pero entonces la cosa, que era azul y obviamente femenina me agarro de las manos.

Y me anulo mi magia.

-"Pero es imposible", dije yo sorprendida.

Al igual que ver que una burbuja azul nos envolvía.

-"Hola Cely, al final quedaste tu"; dijo ella toda calmada.

-"Como quede yo, ser extraño?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Oh, lo siento, es mi culpa, ahora déjame arreglarte tu psicosis"; dijo ella como me puso mis manos en mi frente.

Esos sentimientos de alegría por ganar se fueron al caño.

Como me inundo una horrible tristeza.

-"Oh no….que eh hecho"; dije toda desbastada como me arrodille en la burbuja como veía todo a mi alrededor.

-"Mi familia…..la eh matado"; dije toda triste.

-"Y a toda la galaxia también"; dijo toda calmada ese ser azul.

-"Y tu….porque estas tan calmada!", grite yo.

-"Porque yo fui el que manejo los hilos querida, yo le di esa idea de superioridad Equestre a tus madres para que invadieran a los humanos, y yo hice que los humanos fueran suficientemente tercos para que no vean que su propia muerte venir ante ellos y yo soy la razón de porque hubo la guerra entre Skynet, los Omegas y los Zergs en primer lugar", dijo ella toda tranquila y con una gran sonrisa.

Eso mi inundo de rabia.

Y la intente golpear pero apenas mi puño golpeo su cara.

Todo mi brazo se desintegro.

-"AHHHH!"; grite de dolor sujetando el muñon en donde estaba mi brazo izquierdo y no se regeneraba.

Para nada.

-"Que rayos eres"; dije asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto tristeza y rabia.

-"Me puedes llamar FIV, pero solo por unos minutos, porque….", dijo ella como de su mano se materializo una antigua pistola 9mm de los humanos, "…..vas a terminar esto de una ves por todas", dijo ella toda tranquila como me dio el arma.

Yo solo le dispare pero las balas se desintegraban antes de que siquiera le impactaran a ella.

-"No es para que me mates tontita, es para que te quites la vida con un tiro en la cabeza", dijo ella como si nada.

-"Ni muerta hare eso", dije yo con rabia.

-"Mira a tu alrededor, estas aquí, sin una nave, con poca magia, sin nadie en la galaxia que te ayude porque los mataste a todos y la burbuja a nuestro alrededor es lo único que te mantiene con vida, asi que…..o quieres morir rápidamente o en una lenta agonía mientras te cueces a fuego lento en el ahora suelo fundido que es tu planeta"; dijo ella señalando el suelo y se ve como la tierra ahora se convierte en lava por el intenso calor.

Yo miro la pistola.

Y luego a ella.

Tiene razón….

De todas formas….

Este seria mi castigo por todo esto.

Me pongo la pistola en la sien.

-"Buena chica"; dijo ella como me acariciaba el pelo.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **FIV**

-"Ahora que esperas….dispara chica", dije yo y Cely con lagrimas en los ojos, disparo.

Muriendo en el acto.

Deje caer la burbuja y ver su cuerpo desintegrarse en lava fundida.

-"Ok…..cuarta extinción completada, es hora de ir por una quinta, y es hora de crear vida otra ves", dije yo como reuniendo todo mi poder.

De las cenizas en todos esos mundos usando todo mi poder, regrese a la vida, vida primitiva, pequeña pero primitiva.

Y explotando cual supernova.

Cada planeta se limpio de ceniza.

Y solo aparecieron pequeños seres primitivos nadando felizmente en los mares y océanos de sus planetas, mientras que plantas primitivas empiezan a crecer de nuevo en tierra firme.

Y yo….

Ahora empezare desde el sistema 34E.

Oh si, si que será un emocionante camino hasta la 5ta extinción.

Pero al usar todo mi poder, otra vez volvi a la forma primitiva de una flor.

Iniciando el ciclo otra ves.

Pero variare un poco quien va a ser el enemigo esta ves jeje.

…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-..-.

 **EMEC.**

 **2.2 billones de años después….**

 **5ta era de vida.**

 **Planeta tierra.**

 **Segun el calendario local…..**

 **26 de febrero del 2017.**

Es extraño, y muy curioso.

FIV hizo algo muy curioso aquí.

Ahora los perros eran la raza dominante aquí.

Y los humanos eran las mascotas.

Es curioso ver la segunda guerra mundial en la que los Nazis eran los pastores Alemanes

Los ingleses eran los dálmatas.

Los USA eran los labradores.

Y los Rusos eran los lobos.

Los japoneses esos galgos.

Y los chinos esos perros con la cara arrugada.

-"Quice hacer algo distinto esta ves", dijo Fiv atrapada en una cámara especial para ella.

Oh.

Olvide mencionarlo.

Atrapamos a FIV hace 3452 años.

Y ya nada en la galaxia tiene su firma.

Y estoy en una nave tan grande como un estadio volando en la orbita de la Luna sobre la tierra.

Pero eso lo hablare mas adelante.

Porque si es como FIV dijo que haría.

Mis amigos surgirían de nuevo.

Y se conocerían todos de la misma forma.

Bueno.

Mas o menos.

Oh.

Y ya no hay esas 3 rayas luchando por el control de la flor y esas cosas.

Porque la flor fue capturada y esas cosas.

Ahora pues…

(Cientos de naves aparecen sobre la atmosfera)

Y quienes serán preguntaran?.

Bueno…

Todas las naves tienen la insignia de la bandera Equestriana.

Oh si.

Sin la intervención de los reptilianos en Equestria.

Los de Equestria pudieron desarrollarse tecnológicamente y bueno, ahora son la raza dominante sobre la galaxia.

Con cada planeta bajo su mando.

Y convirtiendo a cada ser vivo en la galaxia como sus esclavos.

-"Oh y la invasión parece comenzar…..mmmm, la fuerza aérea humana es aplastada rápidamente, obviamente, igual que toda fuerza terrestre y naval….y…listo, 35 minutos y ya conquisto el planeta y varios soldados Equestres caminan triunfantes sobre las calles de toda ciudad humana", dije yo impresionado.

-"Buen despliegue de tropas la verdad"; dije yo en voz alta.

Los Equestres también habían cambiado un poco.

Ya no eran ponys precisamente como durante la 4rta era de vida.

Los hizo conservar su apariencia antropomórfica que había tomado a finales de esa era.

Oh.

Y otra cosa.

Había un sector en la galaxia que controlaba directamente la princesa Celestia en la que obliga a esos sectores a adorarla, otro sector la princesa Cadance en la que juega con ellos como si fueran sus juguetes, otro sector la princesa Twilight, que por otros motivos diferentes a la anterior era si se convirtió en alicornio y en su sector usa a los esclavos para diferentes experimentos.

Y bueno, esta la princesa Luna.

La rebelde, la que quiere tratar a los seres que conquista con mas respeto que sus hermanas.

-"Pues que casualidad que justo Luna le haya tocado este planeta", dije yo.

-"Yo lo planee, recuerdas, antes de que me capturaran…..aun no puedo creer que me atrajeron con ese cebo"; dijo FIV media enojada.

-"Puedes callarte ya, arruinas mi observación y mi narración mental", dije yo como mutee la cámara en donde la mantenía a ella.

Luna cada siglo elegia un nuevo esclavo que consentía a gusto.

Y por medios del "azar", entre comillas.

Elegio a la versión de esta era de Victor Castedo.

Si.

Un joven perro mestizo de 20 años.

Si…..

Esto será interesante.

-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

Durante los siguientes años que siguieron.

Consintió hasta sexualmente a Victor Castedo.

Y quedando embarazada de lo que seria…..

Star.

Y bueno, Luna tenia su general.

Que ella siempre estaba envidiosa de lo que según ella, consideraba mascotas de Luna.

El nombre de esta general era Trixie.

Y bueno.

Ella técnicamente obligo a Victor a aparearse con ella.

Y bueno se embarazo.

Resultando en que dio a luz a…

Yudi.

Luego tenia una sirviente/veterinario, una pegaso llamada Daring Doo que mayormente venia a darle de comer a su casa de Victor

Que era una mansión mas bien.

En la conquistada tierra.

Y bueno, ella como mas o menos no soportaba la arrogancia de Victor por ser el elegido en tener una buena vida.

Pero al menos el era amable con ella.

Y la invitaba a que se quedara para disfrutar esos lujos con ella.

Resultando en que ellos tengan sexo.

Causando que su primer hijo fuera….

Jack

Y asi por los últimos 15 años.

No hubo mas embarazos por parte de la princesa Luna y la generala Trixie.

Pero si hubo mas por parte de Daring Doo.

Otras 2 mas, llamadas Eli, y Lara.

Pero.

Todas las hijas e hijo se quedan a vivir con Victor.

Ya que no podían la generala y Luna que supieran que tuvieron sus hijas con un esclavo, asi que las dejaron bajo el cuidado de este.

Aunque es ironico, ellas tuvieron una infancia junto con sus madres pero sin padres, y ahora en esta sus padres son las que las cuidan y sus madres no quieren saber de ellas.

Todo muy triste…

Pero muy bonito la verdad.

Yudi y Star tuvieron la infancia que siempre quisieron.

La de vivir junto a su padre y hacer actividades padre e hija.

Era curioso ahora ver a Yudi y a Star como perritas mestizas con alas y cuerno de alicornio.

Pero bueno.

Todo fue planeado por la flor después de todo.

Victor tenia una extraña regla de que todas podían vestir como quieran dentro de la casa.

Hasta andar desnudas si querían.

Porque bueno, la mansión esta junto a la playa en Las Bahamas.

Asi que era comprensible por el calor y que todos eran peludos.

Mientras el resto de los perros viven trabajando como esclavos, el vive como rey.

Pero…..

Ya es tiempo.

Ya oficialmente todos los que conoci aparecieron y tienen una edad aceptable para que vengan conmigo.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..

 **05 de febrero del 2036**

 **Victor Castedo.**

 **En su gran mansión en Las Bahamas.**

-"Y sopla las velas mi querida Star"; dije yo todo alegre como celebraba el cumpleaños N°16 de mi hija mayor y ella pues soplo las velas de su pastel de merengues y fresas.

Bueno, la mayor po meses de todas las demás.

-"Y que deseaste querida?", pregunte curioso.

-"No papi, decir tu deseo es de mala suerte", decia mi hija abrazándome.

Oh mi hija.

Ya toda una perrita adulta.

Y bueno con ese biquini bien ajustado resalta muy bien los grandes atributos que heredo de su madre.

-"Ahora coman pastel todas y todos", dije yo.

Y todas mis hijas agarraron pedazos del pastel y empezaron a comer.

Yo no.

No me gustaba mucho el pastel la verdad.

Mis hijas se divertían mucho bailando y nadando en la playa.

Y yo me fui a verlas desde el balcón de la mansión.

(Suspiro)-"Es la vida que siempre desee, no trabajar y ya tener la vida totalmente resuelta, y además, tener una bonita familia….pero que es ese vacio que siento"; me decia a mi mismo en voz baja.

-"Que pasa papa, porque estas aquí solo?", preguntaba Star que venia sin su sujetador como si nada.

Y Yudi venia detrás de ella con una sonrisa algo boba en la cara.

-"Por nada chicas, y porque no están abajo divirtiéndose?", pregunte yo, tratando de no ver sus grandes atributos que Star ni se dignaba en tapar.

Porque les enseñe que andar desnudas esta bien?

-"Porque Yudi corto el hilo de mi traje de baño cuando estaba jugando en la playa con Jack", dijo Star media molesta.

-"Ahhh, eso explica porque Jack esta flotando boca arriba con una cara de felicidad en su cara"; dije señalando pues a Jack, aun flotando ahí con una cara boba en su cara.

-"Oye, yo te dije que fue un accidente"; dijo Yudi haciéndose la inocente.

-"No cuando aun traes flotando las tijeras que usaste para cortar mi traje de baño", dijo ella enojada señalando obviamente las tijeras que uso para hacer su travesura, a lado de ella.

Y empezaron a arañarse y a pelear en el suelo.

Como padre quería detenerlas.

Pero como pervertido, ver a 2 perritas con grandes atributos desgarrarse la poca ropa que tenían puesto…..

Eh….

De que estaba hablando?.

Y porque siento que debería tener billetes para arrojárselas a ellas en estos momentos?.

(Y todo mientras seguía embobado viendo a sus hijas pelear)

(Un rayo de luz envolvió a los 3 y desaparecieron)

(Y eso mismo paso con Luna, Trixie, Daring Doo, Zargo, Sarin, Thock, Trinity, Hilary, Tommy, Richy, Chio, Grizz, Hilary y Vicky)

-.-.-..-.-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **EMEC**

 **En esos momentos.**

Ok todos están abordo.

-"Dime querida, estas lista para regresarles sus recuerdos?"; pregunto yo a Kimara que aun me acompaña desde hace todo este tiempo.

-"Claro", dijo como ella fue hacia todos ellos, que estaban inconscientes en el suelo, y que les metio sus lianas por sus oídos.

Kimara y yo estábamos en nuestras formas humanoides para este punto.

Y entonces.

De repente.

Todos se levantaron casi a la ves.

Sorprendiéndose un poco del aspecto de cada uno.

Y la verdad.

Es obvio que deberían.

Vicky, Tommy, Richy y Trinnity, los perros del grupo, ahora eran humanos en esta 5ta era.

Vicky era morena y de pelo café.

Tommy era blanco y de pelo negro.

Richy era de pelo castaño y blanco.

Trinnity era blanca y rubia.

Sarin, Chio y Hilary eran perros.

Sarin era un galgo.

Chio era una perrita raza Akita.

Hilary era ahora un Golden Retriver.

Ahora Thock, esto si que es curioso.

Ahora son tigres blancos.

Y lo curioso es que esa raza no era barbárica, era muy inteligente de hecho.

Y Grizz era ahora de color azul.

Pero seguía siendo tipo planta.

Zargo no cambio nada la verdad.

Al igual que Luna, Daring Doo Y Trixie.

Todos charlaban entre si.

Hablando sobre lo loco que todo había sido hasta ahora.

Sobre sus nuevas apariencias.

Y bueno.

Unas realmente arrepentidas Trixie, Daring Doo y Luna.

Disculpándose por como han tratado a Star y Yudi, sobre ignorándolas todo este tiempo.

Y pedirle perdón a Victor por tratarlo como basura.

Por excepción de Daring Doo, que realmente le gusta mas ahora Victor.

Porque aun cuando no tenia que.

El la trato bien y con respeto.

Yudi abrazaba a Zargo.

Star abrazaba a Grizz de felicidad.

Aunque ambos chicos estaban algo nerviosos.

Porque después de todo ambas estaban desnudas.

Ah.

Y todos menos los obvios adultos.

Tienen entre 14 y 16 años.

Es que no podía esperar mas esta reunión.

(Tos)(Tos)

Entonces tosi para que todos me prestaran atención.

-"Hola a todos, bienvenidos de vuelta"; dije sonriendo.

-"Oh….asi que tenia que haber sido ustedes que nos hayan traido de vuelta"; dijo Victor feliz, "Y realmente te queda ese hablar casual y nada robotico EMEC", dijo el sonriendo.

-"Gracias, fue gracias a ella que puedo hablar asi", dije yo abrazando a Kimara.

-"Espera un segundo…..", dijo Victor sorprendido.

-"Si…..ambos somos pareja", dijo EMEC.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"Bueno…..felicidades"; dijo Luna aun sorprendida.

-"Gracias"; dijo Kimara sonriendo.

-"Asi que…..es hora de intentar atrapar a la flor de nuevo?", pregunto Star.

-"No realmente", dije yo como desde mi pecho proyecte la cámara en donde se encontraba FIV en su forma humanoide, "La atrapamos hace mas de 3000 años usando como carnada a nuestra hija", dijo yo algo avergonzado por eso.

-"HIJA!", todos gritaron sorprendido

-"Si, por cierto aun sigo enojada por eso", dijo una voz femenina.

Entonces algo en medio de ellos se empezó a materializar.

Nuestra hija.

Compartiendo rasgos biológicos y mecánicos.

Si que intentar concebirla fue una odisea.

Pero no tan grande como capturar a FIV.

-"Guao…..", decían todos.

-"Mis padres me usaron en mi cumpleaños N°23 como carnada para atraer a la flor, porque yo era un nuevo ser nunca visto, y a FIV les encantan de esos, y ella vino y bueno, para hacer la historia corta, la atrapamos y yo no mori en el intento"; dijo mi hija toda fastidiada como se fue caminando.

-"Ya dijimos "lo sentimos" al menos 234 mil veces, cuando crees que nos podrias perdonar?", pregunto Kimara.

-"Cuando llegue al millón de "los sentimos", me dejes salir de esta nave y me consigan un novio, tengo al menos mas de 3000 años de edad y sigo soltera!", grito desde donde estaba algo enojada.

Como abandono la sala completamente.

-"Eh…..hijas no es asi?", pregunte yo.

Solo Victor asintió ante eso.

-"Y ahora que EMEC, le devolverás la memoria a todos en la galaxia?", pregunto Star.

-"No, solo a ustedes, dejare que las cosas sigan su curso, y ya cuando intenten de verdad destruirse entre si las razas, ya intervendré, no es necesario mas muertes innecesarias", dijo Kimara.

Todos asintieron.

-"Ahora que?", pregunto Zargo.

-"Bueno…..Emec, querido, puedes llevarnos a la estrella de neutrones mas cercana ahora?", pregunto Kimara.

-"Mas bien…..ya estamos ahí"; dije yo como mostraba con el proyector de mi pecho el exterior de la nave y que ya estábamos muy cerca de la estrella.

-"Siempre a dos pasos delante de mi no es asi"; dijo Kimara como me abrazo mas fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Claro"; dije yo como le devolví el beso.

-"Y bien, quien quiere darle sus ultimas palabras a FIV antes de que la lancemos a la estrella de neutrones?", pregunto Kimara.

Obviamente todos levantaron la mano y fuimos a la cámara.

Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-"Te deseo una muerte rápida maldita alimaña", dijo ella con rabia en su voz.

-"Yo espero que sea lenta y dolorosa"; dijo Yudi.

-"Nah…tu sabes que te odio y deseo lo mismo que Yudi"; dijo Victor.

-"Mereces esto y mas", dijo Grizz.

-"Creo que un super infierno es el único lugar en donde te aceptarían"; dijo Sarin como escupio a los paneles de la cámara.

Y luego los demás solo fueron insultos de odio y mas.

-"Y ahora vamos a sala de mando y ver como ella muere lentamente", dije yo.

Y todos asintieron.

Y entonces, solo hice que la cámara, que era gigantesca, tan grande como una casa, y que solo alberga a ella, cayo con dirección al sol.

Asi que una ves desde una distancia segura del sol.

Todos vimos desde la sala de control la estrella explotar en una supernova.

Eliminando a FIV.

Para siempre.

-"Oye EMEC, hay algo que quería preguntarte", dijo Victor.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Y tu sabes porque FIV no abandono esta galaxia si quiera?", pregunto yo.

-"La verdad…..esa es una buena pregunta"; dije yo.

Y como si el destino lo hubiera establecido asi.

5 naves tan grandes como planetas aparecieron.

Y 5 pantallas holográficas aparecieron.

Con 5 hembras alienígenas.

Una era una perra antropomórfica.

Otra era una topo antropomórfica.

Otra era prácticamente una planta tipo venus atrapamoscas.

La otra parecía una especie de lagarto antropomórfico.

Y la ultima era solo una esfera brillante de luz blanca.

-"Asi que eliminaste a nuestra 6ta hermana…", decían todas ellas a la ves.

-"6TA HERMANA!"; todos, incluyéndome gritamos.

-"Si, porque creen que ella no se iba a otra galaxia, porque nosotras ya estábamos haya, porque aunque no lo crean, no fueron las únicas galaxias que tenían una especie solitaria que creo algo para llenarla de vida", dijeron al mismo tiempo todas imponentes.

-"Solo que ella era la mas joven, nosotros ya estamos en la 8ctava y hasta novena era de vida de las especies que controlamos, y solo vinimos porque sentimos la muerte de nuestra hermana"; dijeron ellas a la ves.

-"Pero…..", decia yo aun sin poder creerlo.

-"Si hubiera sido silenciosa como solo dispararle, ni caso le hubiésemos hecho, pero fue todo un espectáculo porque la hicieron explotar, literalmente", dijeron ellas a la ves.

-"Ahora como venganza, prepárense para ser asimilados para luego aniquilados", dijeron ellas a la ves.

Como los frentes de sus naves brillaban con intensidad.

Y todos mis sistemas me decían que nos tenían fijados.

-"Mierda esto mas parece un Deux ech maquina para que siga esta locura"; dijo Kimara.

-"Suerte que también estoy preparado para esto"; dije yo como preparaba algo parecido.

Mi propio Deux ech maquina.

Entonces active algo que nunca crei que debería usar.

Mi sistema de teletransporte entre dimensiones, que traerá de otra dimensión al ser mas poderoso, que casi se asemeje al de un Dios y que sea bueno.

-"Espero que esto funciono", dije yo cruzando mis dedos como active mi sistema de teletransporte.

Y bueno justo antes de que esos rayos dispararan.

Una figura apareció en el espacio, al frente de nosotros.

Y que absorbió los disparos de las 5 naves a la ves.

Que según mis sistemas

La energía concentrada de esos 5 rayos seria suficiente para destruir un sol.

Pero.

Aquí esta.

Esta criatura que invoque las absorbió como si nada.

Era de un palaje gris, de alas enormes tipo pegaso, y con cara parecida a un Changeling, y su cabello era rojo con mechones de color negro en ellos y era femenina por sus enormes atributos.

-"Pero que rayos", dijo ella confundida como miro por todos lados confundida y entonces nos vio a nosotros.

Y como si nada.

Ella atravesó sin dañar el caso de mi nave.

30 cm de un material en extremo denso.

Definitivamente es una diosa.

-"Y me pueden decir quienes son ustedes y porque rayos no estoy en un campo de batalla en otra dimensión?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh…porque queremos tu ayuda en derrotar unos seres malignos que aparecieron de la nada", dije yo lo mas tranquilo posible.

Entonces ella solo ignoro mis palabras y miro fijamente a Victor.

-"Espera un segundo, mirada solo enfocada en mis pechos pese a que estamos en un entorno de riesgo, princesa Luna y Trixie aquí reunidos…..oh mierda estoy en el universo del fanfic de "La flor del destino Universal", joder, ahora soy canon"; dijo media molesta.

Y realmente nadie entendia lo que estaba hablando.

Entonces ella abrió un agujero en el tejido del espacio y el tiempo como si fuera nada.

Y pues…..

Estaba mirando una pantalla de ordenador.

(Mi pantalla de ordenador que mostraba que en efecto…)

-"Ya terminaste el fanfic?", pregunto sorprendida mirando hacia arriba.

-"Joder chico, tu amigo si que escribe bien lento, porque en serio se demoro en escribir esa aventura a parte conmigo", dijo ella toda enojada mirando al cielo.

(O sea a mi el autor)

-"Mierda, y me quede en el capitulo….joder ya ni me acuerdo cual, tendre que leerlo otra ves, maldición, el pobre de Discord me debe de extrañar para este punto"; dijo enojada mirando al cielo.

(O sea a mi)

(-"Oye, no es mi culpa, es que el a veces no tenia internet, oh no tenia tiempo", dije yo el autor en estas burbujas que Seras solo veía.)

-"No me vengas con eso maldita sea, al menos me hubieras dicho que se acercaba el final, awww, y déjame adivinar, ya vencieron a la flor?", pregunto ella mirando al cielo, pasando olímpicamente de todo.

Incluso las nuevas extraterrestres estaban en silencio ante lo que presenciaban.

(-"Pues si, la verdad que si, pero mira, ahora eres parte del final", dije yo algo nervioso)

-"Pero del punto final b, o sea que mierda?", pregunto toda enfada.

(-"Escucha, eh…..podemos solucionar esto luego Seras, es que esto se esta tornando raro para todos en esta dimensión", dije yo intentando calmarla).

Ella nos miro y obviamente se dio cuenta de nuestras caras de confusión.

-"Ganaste esta vez autor, haber 5 naves malvadas con armas de alta tecnología…..sabes, me podrían sevir para mis aventuras, asi que me las llevare y todo solucionado"; dijo ella como si nada.

-"Espera….no los destruirás…..eh….", decia yo queriendo saber su nombre.

-"Llamame Seras, protagonistas del fanfic, "Los cambios buenos aun no llegan", y bueno, diosa de increíble poder y belleza obviamente"; dijo esta tal Seras.

-"Puedo notarlo"; dije yo.

-"Ahora chico, no me digas tu nombre, que ni te conozco pero parece que tienes una función principal en esta trama, asi que si me permites, me los llevare a estos cretinos y salvare el dia y bla, bla, bla, bla"; dijo ella como al solo chasqueo los dedos y las 5 naves se fueron, "Y ten, se que estas pensando y tomen todos los machos, videos inéditos de mi cuando teniendo sexo con un lobo antropomórfico"; dijo ella como nos lanzo unos discos, "Chao", dijo ella con una sonrisa como con solo chasquear sus dedos, ella se había ido.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

-"Creo que es el fin"; dijo Kimara como volteo y vio a todos.

Y bueno, todos estaban en shock por lo que paso.

-"Eh….tu crees que deberíamos regresarlos a sus mundos de origen y solo recuerden hasta el momento en que derrotamos a FIV?"; pregunto Kimara.

-"Si, porque si a mi me esta costando comprender lo que dijo, creo que ah ellos peor"; dije yo.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo ella.

-"Y yo me quedare los discos", dije yo como los recogia.

Pero ella me dio un golpe en la nuca.

-"Ni creas"; dijo ella molesta.

-"Vale, vale, solo se los dare, con nuestra suerte solo pensaran que es algo inventando lo que acaba de pasar"; dije yo.

-"En efecto"; dijo ella.

Entonces hicimos eso.

Y los devolvimos a sus respectivos hogares.

Y bueno, vimos como todos se desarrollaban y vivian sus vidas.

Y bueno, había un aire de revolución en el aire.

Pero digamos…

Que eso es una historia para otro dia.

 **FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Guao…**

 **Ese es un final**

 **-"Si y aun estoy enojada por cierto", dijo Seras.**

 **Que volvió.**

 **-"Espera, y no deberías estar con los demás en ese fanfic que trabajo con un amigo lector?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Detuve el tiempo para venir aquí maldito, en serio, como te olvidaste de mi por tanto tiempo!"; grito enojada.**

 **-"No me olvide, es que creía que solo debias concentrarte en tus aventuras haya"; dije yo, de manera honesta.**

 **-"Pero tu sabes que puedo romper las leyes de la física joder, y al menos puedo tener unos minutos de conversación aquí joder!", grito ella.**

 **-"Pero recuerdas porque te fuiste en primer lugar, al menos?", pregunte yo.**

 **Ella se cayo por un segundo.**

 **-"Oh mierda…ok, ganaste esta ves, dile a Discord que talves funcione entre nosotros 3, el y tu amigo el que escribe mi nueva aventura entenderán", dijo ella como se fue otra ves.**

 **Pero no sin antes dejarme una nota.**

" **Guarde esas 5 naves en mi dimensión de bolsillo, para usarlas cuando guste, por si acaso tu amigo te querria preguntar luego que hice con esas naves"**

 **-"En donde esta, sentí su energía!", grito Discord todo animado.**

 **-"Lo siento tio, ella se acaba de ir", dije yo.**

 **-"Bueno, dile que por fin haye donde esta, y lei que esta haciendo"; dijo el medio enojado.**

 **-"Ok…..y no estas molesto por lo que esta pasando allí?", pregunto yo algo nervioso.**

 **-"Que?, molesto yo?", pregunto sorprendido, "de como Seras coquetea y oficialmente tiene novio otra ves?, no que va", dijo el medio enojado.**

 **-"Ahora si me disculpas…tengo que ir a mi casa y…..no se la verdad"; dijo el todo enojado.**

 **Como se fue también.**

 **Uffff.**

 **Que locura todo no?**

 **Y saben que.**

 **Les dire una cosa.**

 **La inspiración para esta historia fue por un fanfic gringo abandonado sobre que la flor broma venenosa causo un apocalipsis zombi.**

 **Y la canción.**

 **Do the evolution, de Pearl Jam.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Y es por eso que es el titulo de este fanfic.**

 **Y bueno.**

 **Fue un placer escribir este fanfic.**

 **Y saben que….**

 **De la nada creo que mientras escribia este final.**

 **Me vino la inspiración para otro fanfic.**

 **Pero eso sera para el futuro.**

 **Digamos…..**

 **1 a 2 meses después de publicar este capitulo.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Hasta el próximo fanfic que escriba mis amados lectores.**

 **Que lo pasen bien, en este 2017.**

 **Oh y por cierto, si aun te interesa los clopfics.**

 **Esta atento a los comentarios en este fanfic esta semana del 6 al 12 de febrero del 2017.**

 **Porque ahí comentare y pondré el link a mi pagina de Devian art.**

 **Donde podrán leer las partes con contenido sexual que obviamente edite de este fanfic.**

 **Donde sabran pues…..**

 **Los amoríos de Victor con Trixie, Daring Doo y Luna.**

 **Lo de como fue la primera ves de Star con Grizz en esa fiesta.**

 **De como Yudi fue seducida por su hermano de parte de Bon Bon.**

 **Y de como sucedía todos esos eventos lujuriosos durante la época de espera en ese planeta minero mientras EMEC construia la maquina.**

 **Serán capítulos desde cortos de apenas 2000 palabras, a largos de hasta 6000 palabras.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Eso seria todo.**

 **Y ya.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Por ahora.**


End file.
